Games
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: AU Based on/Inspired by The Hunger Games trilogy. Kimberly steps up to volunteer in her sister's place. Can she do the impossible and win the games and if she does what happens next?
1. The Lottery

A/N: Okay so this is my new story and I had wanted to wait to post this but I finished it last night so I am posting this early. This is based/inspired by The Hunger Games. If you have read them, you will notice changes to the characters and scenes but they need to be done because I am not rewriting The Hunger Games with Kimberly and Tommy thrown in. If you haven't read the books, don't worry it is probably better because it will be a totally new experience for you. Sit back and enjoy and big shout-out to Young at Heart21 for being as excited about this story as I was. The first part is told as first person as a nod to The Hunger Games but that will be the only part told that way.

XXXX

The sun did nothing to brighten my mood. I knew what today was along with everyone else. Today could be the worse or the best day of your life. It just really depended on how your luck was at the moment. It was the one day a year that two sets of parents had to say goodbye to their kids and possibly never see them again. Well it was more than possible that they would never see them again because they would have to win the Games to get to come back home and that had only happened twice in Angel Grove and the last time was over twenty years ago. Today was lottery day.

I read in one of my history books that the lottery used to be a good thing that everyone wanted to win because you got money, lots of money. This lottery was not like that in any way. You did not want your name in this drawing but it was required for anyone between the ages of 12 and 18. It was the President's way of showing the effects of rebellion and to remind everyone that he was in charge.

Over 99 years ago, this country was called America then one day war broke out. It was started by shortages and people getting tired of nothing happening so they went to war. It marked the second time that this country had fought itself. They called it a Civil War. The weird thing was that the second Civil War happened 200 years to the day after the first one.

Now the country was called the Lunar Nation with the basic structure of old America. We had a president who acted more like one of the Kings or Tyrants described in our history books rather than what the American Presidents had been like. He also wasn't elected but rather appointed and they hadn't appointed another president since I had been born. I knew that there had been one other president that anyone could remember and her name was Rita. Everyone claimed that she was bad but compared to President Zedd she couldn't have been all that bad.

"Kimberly." A voice called out through the morning air. It was a voice I knew as well as my own and one that bought joy to my heart and lifted my spirits.

"Jason." I said turning to see my best friend and childhood friend walk toward me. He had his bow across his shoulder with the arrows on his back. He had grabbed those on his way through the fence that was never turned on. We were not technically supposed to hunt at all but our families needed food and we did everything we could to make sure that they ate. We lived in the poorest of districts called Angel Grove. It was basically a mining town that had the fortune of being the furthest away from the Capitol. We were thankful for that every day because that meant that we could hunt without anyone seeing us or turning us in. Our hunts provided what money could not buy for our families, meat. They also provided supplies for people in the town as well. It was one way that we could make some extra money on the side if we had enough to sell.

"You know that you were supposed to wait for me by the hollow tree." Jason said with a smile.

"I did wait, well for a couple of minutes. Anyway your traps had two rabbits and one squirrel." I said holding up the animals that I had yet to skin. Jason was the best at setting traps. I did envy him that ability because I had tried to learn but just couldn't get the hang of it. My special talent was shooting with a bow. My father had taught me before he died and after practicing with Jason while we hunted I had gotten very good at it. I could hit the smallest target which made getting food that much easier.

"Well that's better than yesterday. How's the game on the ground?" He asked looking past me to the wooded area that was just beyond the town's border. It was normally full of life but no sign of that today.

"I haven't seen anything yet but I did find some blackberries. I know that they are your favorite." I mentioned digging in my bag. Jason had a bit of a sweet tooth that normally had to go unfed because sweets were too much money.

Jason smiled as I handed him the berries that were wrapped in my handkerchief. "Thanks, at least we will have a sweet meal before this afternoon." He said walking over to a large rock to sit down. I sighed and walked over to him before sitting down as well. His comment bought my mood right back down. The reminder of today that I did not need.

"Well this should be a happy day because it's the last year that your name will be in there." I said popping a berry in my mouth.

"It would be a good day if my name wasn't in there so many times. I'm the only one who can provide for my family." He said looking away from a moment. I knew what he was talking about. Our fathers had died in the mine the same day. It was the day that I discovered that the Games were not the only way the Capitol punished its people. At least I only had two mouths to feed whereas Jason had five besides his own. He had his mom, two brothers, and twin sisters. I just had my mom and Kira.

"I wish my name wasn't in there as many times as it is either but I know my 20 is nothing compared to your 50." I whispered as he nodded. We had to sign up extra times for more grain. It was another Capitol trick for the poor because it made us sign up for the little extra food.

He cleared his throat before standing up. "Come on, we don't need to be late." He said as I nodded. I knew that he just wanted to stay out here but it wasn't safe for our families. Our families wouldn't know how to survive out here like we did. "You know if I didn't have my family to worry about I would run away from here." He shared as we walked slowly back to the fence that separated the town from the woods. It was supposed to keep us safe but really it was meant to keep us in. Most of the time, it was never turned on so we could slip through no problems. The electricity was needed for more important things.

"You would run away? Where would you go?" I asked as we stashed our bows. We couldn't afford to be caught with them. Carrying the dead animals was enough of a crime without added weapons to it.

"I don't know maybe District 13." He said in a serious tone.

"Eltar? You would run away to the deserted district?" I asked really looking at him. He could not be serious.

"Are you sure that its deserted?" He asked me as I thought back to the images I saw on the TV of the barren land that had once been a district of this new government. They had rebelled and got decimated. It was another reminder from the Capitol about thinking about rebellion. They would take you out if they had too.

"Well I saw the news report a few weeks ago and it looked like nothing was there." I answered. We got to watch TV sometimes when the Capitol wanted us to know something or to announce the lottery winners. They also broadcasted the entire Games so that people could watch their children murdered before their eyes.

"I just wonder because they have lied in the past but I guess you're right." He said as we slipped through the fence. "At least we are not empty-handed today." He said holding up our spoils for the day.

"Very true." I said as we made our way into town so that we could trade the squirrel to the baker. He always made sure to buy it off of us. I think he just really felt sorry for Jason and me but it did work in our favor. We made some money and got some bread while he got fresh meat for dinner.

After we sold the squirrel, we split up and made our way home so that we could get ready to another lottery. We had to look out best since it would be televised. It was such a joke to dress up for the lottery because if your name was called then your days were numbered.

XXXX

"I hate coming to this district. One day I will be in charge of another one besides Angel Grove." Dimitria said looking out the train window. She stood up as the train stopped and patted her white hair back into place as if the train ride had somehow messed it up. She had been in charge of this district for as long as she could remember and it was wearing on her nerves. No one ever won and she felt like it was a waste of time to come here.

Today would also bring her once again back in contact with Zordon. He was the only victor of Angel Grove still alive. He would also be the mentor to the new tributes. She wondered who the lucky kids would be this time. Would one of them be able to win the Games and finally make her the star that she was? She could only hope.

Getting off the train, she made her way to the town square where the lottery would take place. She could see that the cameras were all in place and ready for the announcement. She also saw Zordon waiting for her by the stage. He was always in the same place every year.

"Zordon, I trust you had a good year?" She asked on her way to her holding room before it was time. He at least hadn't turned to alcohol or drugs like many of the other victors. It was a small miracle.

"If you want to call it that then yes I had a good year." He replied as she sighed. If this was how a victor acted after winning his Games then she wasn't sure if she wanted anyone else to win. She had learned a few years ago, that Zordon was scarred by his experience in the Games. She had seen footage of his Games but didn't see anything that she hadn't seen before. He had fought, killed, and survived to be the winner. He should have the easy life since he no longer had to worry about food or shelter but it seemed like it was harder and harder each year.

"Let's just make this simple and easy." She said leaving him by himself once again. She just wanted to get out of her and back to the Capitol where she belonged.

"Simple and easy? You wouldn't want that if it was you having to go to the Games." Zordon said under his breath as he watched her walk away. He had never really liked her but he like the tributes less. They never seemed to want to fight for their lives or they were not trained enough to actually win. This year probably wouldn't be any different as he watched people start gathering to see which two would represent them. He just wished that he hadn't of won his games then he would have never had to worry about doing this every year. It would have been better if he would have died in the Games because this slow torture was worse than the Games had ever been.

XXXX

"You look nice." Hayley said looking at her son standing in front of her. She didn't want him to worry because she was. She couldn't lose him to the Games.

"Does it really matter if I look nice, mom?" Tommy asked as he looked out the window at the crowd beginning to gather. He always dreaded this day every year.

"Yes it does because everyone will be watching and I don't want my only son to look bad on TV." She responded as he sighed. He hated today but there was nothing he could do about it. He had to go along with all the others from 12 to 18. This was probably the worst thing that the Capitol imposed on its citizens.

"We better get going." Tommy said as his mother nodded. His dad looked at him before shaking his head and taking off his apron. Tommy was the last one out of the bakery and he had a weird feeling that today would change everything and it was a feeling that he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried.

XXXX

"Kira, are you ready?" Kim asked as she burst through the door. She and Jason had stayed out too long because the train was already here. It seemed like it arrived earlier and earlier every year.

"I am and mom has your dress laid out on the bed for you." Kira said as Kim smiled and ran into the bedroom. The three of them all slept in one room because they couldn't afford anything bigger. She loved their house though because it was home. Closing the bedroom door, she looked at the dress that her mother had chosen for her. It was a pale pink and one that had been her mother's years ago and it was also in her favorite color. Slipping off her clothes, she changed quickly as the door opened to reveal her mother.

"I thought we should braid your hair like I always do." Her mother said as Kim smiled and nodded. She sat down so that her mother could get it done. They didn't have too much time to spare. She also felt more confident with her braid and her mother knew that. It was like her strenght and she needed that today.

Kira walked in as their mother finished and left them alone. Kim knew that she was scared and frankly she was a little worried too. Kira's name was in the lottery this year since she turned 12. The odds were low that she would be called so Kim had to lean on those odds to work in their favor.

"Kira, what's wrong?" She asked as Kira sat in her lap.

"I'm scared." She said as Kim wrapped her arms around her baby sister. She wasn't that much younger but it felt like it. Kira had an innocence about her that made you think that she was younger than 12. Kim had long since lost that innocence when she had to start providing food for her family at the age of 11 after her father had died.

"Kira, don't worry. Your name is only in there 1 time." She said into Kira's hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She said pulling back. "You got that, nothing will happen to you." She urged as Kira nodded. She believed her older sister and knew that her sister hadn't ever been called so the chances were good that she wouldn't either.

"Are you girls ready?" Their mom asked as she poked her head around the door.

"We are." Kim said setting Kira on her feet while she stood up.

"Kim, I have something for you." She said walking over to her nightstand. It was the only piece of furniture in the room besides the two beds. Kira slept with their mom most nights which left Kim the other bed. "You father wanted you to have this when you stood up at the lottery the year you were 16. It was his. He was never called and he wore it every lottery drawing." She said grabbing something and walking back over to Kim.

"What is it?" She asked as her mother opened her hand to reveal a golden pin. It was in the shape of a bird but she didn't know what bird it was only that it was beautiful.

"It's a Crane. It is supposed to be a sacred bird that will only mate with a Falcon. It will bring you luck." Her mother said as she pinned it to the collar of her dress. "Perfect."

"Thanks, mom." Kim said hugging her mom before stepping back. "We better go; we don't want to be late." She said as she grabbed Kira's hand and three of them walked out of the house and into the town square where most everyone was already gathered.

Kim could see people already taking bets on who would be the tribute this year. She overheard Jason's name a few times which made her blood run just a little bit colder. It was his last year and if he could make it passed the lottery this year then he would never be in it again. She had to keep thinking that. Walking Kira to her area, she squeezed her sister's hand before heading for her section. They were split up into age groups so that it made things a little easier when the child got called.

Looking across from her, she saw Jason's age group and saw that he was already here. He winked at her but she didn't respond. How could he even act like this wasn't scary? She wasn't worried about herself as much as she was of him. He couldn't be called; she needed him here with her. Who would hunt with her or set of a trap if he got called? She just couldn't think like that, Jason would not be called. Looking away she saw Dimitria walked up to the microphone which menat that it was time to get started.

"Welcome, welcome people of Angel Grove. I am so happy that you all could make it out for the annual lottery for the 99th Games." Dimitria said as the crowd quieted down. Kim never understood why she dressed the way she did but at least this year she didn't have a weird color hair like last year. Last year she had arrived with Orange hair that she had piled high. Standing to her left was Zordon the only living person from Angel Grove to have won. There was one other man many years ago that had won but had died before Kim was born. Angel Grove just didn't win the Games. The people from San Angelos, Mariner Bay, and Ocean Bluff which were Districts 1, 2, and 4 trained to win the Games every year and normally won. Those tributes were meant to be feared and the odds were always in their favor to win.

"I want everyone to remember that this is an honor to be chosen." Dimitria stated as Kim held back a snort. This wasn't an honor, this was a death sentence. "Now for our female tribute." She said as she reached into the bowl on her right side. It was the same side that all the girls were standing on. She grabbed a piece of paper and opened it up. "Our lucky female tribute this year is Kira Hart." She said as Kim's heart stopped beating. Kira's name, her sister was called. How could this be? Kira's name was only in there once, what were the odds that she would be called? Kim forced herself to breath as her sister stepped out of her group looking far too young. Something inside of Kim snapped when the guards stepped on either side of her sister.

"Kira!" She screamed rushing forward. "Kira!" She said once she reached her sister's side.

"Stay back." The guard urged. He knew Kim and Kira very well but he would be force to restraint Kim if she didn't back up and go back to her spot. Kim's mind was blank but for one thing. She would not let her sister die. She would not let her sister go to the Games.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She yelled as the guards and Kira stopped walking. Kira swung around to face her sister. "I volunteer in my sister's place." She yelled for the second time as she grabbed Kira and shoved her behind her back.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Kira asked as Kim refused to look back. She couldn't look back for fear what she would see in her sister's eyes.

"Well now this is quite a surprise." Dimitria exclaimed. They hadn't had anyone to volunteer in forever. No one was sure if they had ever had anyone to volunteer for someone else in Angel Grove. "Come join us on stage then." She said as the guards moved to stand beside Kim. She felt her sister tugging on her dress but she still refused to look at her. She would break down if she did and she couldn't break now. She had to be strong.

"I've got her." Jason whispered as she picked Kira up and led her back to their mother. Kim was thankful that Jason had seen to that because she didn't want her sister punished for not acting right. The walk to the stage was one of the longest in her life. It didn't look that long but it was the fact that she had just signed her own death warrant when she volunteered that made the journey hard.

"So we have some excitement, now let's see who will join this lovely young lady in the Games." Dimitria said as she reached into the bowl on her left side. "Our lucky male tribute will be Thomas Oliver." She said as Kim released her breath. Jason was safe. He would stay here and watch over her mother and sister after she died because she knew that she didn't stand that big of a chance of winning. It would take a miracle and her family had never had a miracle happen before.

Tommy was stunned when his name had been called but he quickly snapped out of it and made his way to the stage with a guard on each side of him as if he would run. Where would he go if he did run? He didn't know the woods like Kim and he sure couldn't survive out there like she did. Looking over at the girl that he had been in love with since he had been five, he knew who would win these games and it wasn't him. He didn't want it to be him. Kim had the drive and the will to do anything it took to win.

"Angel Grove, here are your tributes Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart." Dimitria said holding up each of their arms. She had learned Kim's name while Tommy had been making his way up. "Happy 99th Games." She said releasing their arms before she started clapping. The crowd joined in as Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other.

Zordon looked over the two tributes and wondered if either one of them could win. There was something special about them but only time would tell if they had what it took to win the Games.

XXXX

You will get five minutes with each visitor." The guard informed her as Kim nodded. She knew that five minutes would never be long enough but she would have to make it work. She also knew that her mom and Kira would be the first visitors and she wasn't surprise when the guard led them into the room at the train station. They would be leaving this afternoon for the Capitol to prepare for the Games.

"Oh Kimberly." Her mom said as she walked over to her oldest daughter and hugged her tight.

"Take care of her; don't let her put her name in more than necessary." Kim whispered into her mom's ear before she was released. Her mom knew that Kim thought she would die in the arena but she couldn't think about that now. She didn't want to think about losing her oldest daughter this way.

"I promise." Her mom said as Kim nodded. She looked at Kira before sitting down on the only chair in the room.

"Kimberly, promise me that you will try very hard to win. I can't lose you." Kira said standing in front of her sister trying to be brave.

"You won't lose me." Kim whispered.

"Promise me." Kira urged as Kim nodded.

"I promise that I will try very hard to win." She said refusing to cry. She had to stay strong for her sister and mom.

"Time's up." The guard said while opening the door. Kim hugged her sister and mom once more then watched them leave as Jason walked into the room.

"You shouldn't have come." Kim said as Jason sighed.

"I know but I wanted you to know not to worry about your mom and sister." He said as she nodded. "I want you to win too." He stated in a quiet voice.

"I'm not sure if I can, Jason. There will be 24 of us and only 1 comes out. I don't know if I can be that one." She said rushing into his arms. "Don't let them starve." She said into his shoulder as he nodded. He knew that she would still worry about her family even while she was in the Games but he wanted her to focus on winning. She had to some back to Angel Grove.

"You are stronger than you know." He said stepping back from her. "Be that inner Kimberly that I see in the woods." He whispered before leaving the room. She sat alone wondering when they would leave. It wasn't like she wanted to go but she did want this waiting over it. Waiting for death was nerve-racking.

XXXX

"Be safe son." Tommy's dad said trying to hold back tears. Tommy wasn't their real son but he felt like it to them. They loved him as much as they would a real son.

"Come back to us." His mom said openly crying as Tommy stayed strong. He knew that they knew he wasn't coming. Tommy had never had to work for anything like food or shelter like some of the tributes, like Kimberly. He had had an easy life which would not help him at all in the Games. He was too soft for these games.

"Time's up." The guard said as Tommy hugged his parents one last time before watching them walk away. He memorized the way they both looked this morning before his name had been called because that was the picture of them that he wanted to remember when he was dying.

XXXX

"Follow me; your rooms are this way." Dimitria said as Kimberly and Tommy followed her onto the train. They had never been on train so they weren't really sure what to expect but this grandeur wasn't it. "You will be in these two rooms." Dimitria said pointing to the doors to her left and right. At least they were close to one another in case something happened. "Now we will serve dinner in an hour. It will also be your first meeting with Zordon. He of course is your mentor for the Games and he will help you win. We will arrive in the Capitol in three days so make sure to learn everything you can from him before we get there." She said walking away from them. They didn't know what to do other than go to their rooms, so that's what they did and waited until dinner.

XXXX

Tommy softly shut his door and breathed deep. The only thing he liked about this situation was he could finally talk to Kimberly. It was weird now thinking about how many times he could have talked with her but didn't. It was going to change now. He wanted to learn all he could about her before they went into the arena because after that, they would be trying to kill each other just to survive.

XXXX

Kim laid down on the bed and thought about her mom and sister. Were they eating or just crying over losing her. She hoped that her mom did take care of Kira since she was gone and that Jason would keep his promise. She couldn't afford to doubt him because that would take her focus off of just surviving. Knowing that she would possibly die, did not have her regretting her decision to volunteer in Kira's place. She would do it again in a heartbeat. Like Jason said, she was strong enough to do this she just had to focus on coming back home to her mom and sister and Jason.

XXXX

Zordon thought about his two new tributes that he would have to train. They didn't look special but something about them made him think that he should take the time and coach them. They would listen to him and then apply everything in the arena so that they would survive. He would see how they acted at dinner then he would decide if it was worth it to him. He hoped that it was time for Angel Grove to have another winner from these blasted Games.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know and it may be two weeks before the next chapter but don't worry it will be up as soon as I get it done.


	2. Train

A/N: I don't own anything but the idea. Huge thanks for everyone reading the first chapter. I didn't know that so many people would read it let alone review the chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter too. I know that some have asked about other rangers making an appearance and yes they will. They may not be in the way that you are used too but several rangers will pop up in the story along with several bad guys. The names of each district is the name of some of the ranger's home towns. Hopefully you know a few of them. Anyway enough of that now onto the chapter.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes when she heard a knock at the door. It must be time for dinner and even though she was hungry, she didn't want to leave her room. It just made everything real for her and she didn't want to be reminded that this was real. She didn't want to remember that she was probably going to die in a few weeks.

"Kimberly, dinner is served." Dimitria said from the other side of the door. Groaning, Kim got up and put her shoes back on. The only good thing was that she would be well fed tonight and every night leading up to the Games.

XXXX

_This year we may actually have someone to win the Games for Angel Grove._

This phrase echoed in Tommy's mind the entire hour. His mom had told him this before he left for the Capitol but he knew that she didn't mean him. She had meant Kimberly was the one that could win it all and she probably could. Kimberly was the strongest person he knew that could think on her feet and take care of herself.

Getting up he got dressed and wondered if he should even try to win the Games or if he should help Kimberly win. She was the hope that Angel Grove needed not him. He didn't even know how to shoot a bow but she did. She knew how to do things that he had never even thought of before.

Finally ready he opened his door and saw Kim do the same. She was still dressed in her pink dress from the lottery and he had to admit that pink was her color. It seemed to brighten her eyes and make her skin glow. It went well with her one braid.

"Kimberly." He said as she looked over at him. She hadn't even seen him come out of his room.

"Thomas." She muttered before walking ahead of him. He sighed and followed her into the dining room. What had he expected, that she would suddenly notice him and say that she had loved him from the time that she was five? He had to remember that his feelings were way ahead of hers and to give her time. His only problem was that he was fighting against time at the moment. They only had a few short weeks before the Games started for him to show her how he felt.

"Well nice of you two to join us." Dimitria said as Tommy and Kim found a seat and sat down. They were seated across from each other as Zordon came into the room and sat down across from Dimitria.

"At least you two look a little rested. It will not be enough to win though." Zordon observed. "You will need to gain weight that's for sure." He commented as servers bought in dishes and dishes of food. Kim had never seen this much food in her life. How could four people eat this much food? There were three different kinds of meat along with potatoes, corn, beans, peas, and other stuff that she didn't even know what it was called. There was also bread and she happened to love bread.

"This will be the perfect meal for them to start their weight gain, then." Dimitria commented with a nervous laugh. She knew that Zordon was abrasive to the tributes but he just spoke plainly. They did need to gain weight but she would have never told them that on their first night here. They were probably still in shock over being chosen at the lottery or well at least shock for Tommy since he was chosen. Kimberly had volunteered so she probably wasn't in shock over this honor.

"I am perfectly fine." Kim stated while she began filling her plate with meats, vegetables, and the other things that she could not name. Looking up she saw that Tommy was piling his plate too. Kimberly, Tommy, and Zordon ate in silence as Dimitria ran over their schedule for tomorrow which included a fueling stop in Briarwood or District 9 as Dimitria referred to it. Apparently the Capitol liked to number the districts instead of call them by their names. It was another way to bring the people down. They were just a number to the Capitol and nothing more.

"Do you have any questions?" Dimitria asked looking up from her planner.

Tommy and Kim shook their heads no while Zordon just sat there. No one had really been listening to her anyway.

"Okay well then do you have any questions for us concerning the games?" She asked looking from Tommy to Kimberly. They surely had questions on what was expected of them. "Thomas?" She asked as he looked up over at her.

"Its Tommy." He whispered taking a bite of food.

"What?" She asked again leaning forward. "Speak up, son so that everyone can hear you."

"I like to be called Tommy." He said louder this time in a stronger voice Zordon noticed.

"Okay well Tommy, do you have any questions for me or Zordon?" She asked as Kim stopped eating. She was taking deep breaths trying not to get sick. She knew better than to eat that much that fast. The food was richer than anything she had ever eaten.

"I don't think so; I mean its pretty simple try to outlive everyone else." He said looking over at Kimberly.

"Well with that attitude, I don't want to even try to help you." Zordon said standing up so fast that his chair flew back. "I will finish eating in my room." He said grabbing his plate and leaving them alone. Zordon had thought that maybe these two would prove to be something more but apparently he was wrong. They were like every other tribute he had encountered over the years. They just simply didn't care if they lived or not.

"Nasty old man." Dimitria said under her breath as she slowly stood up. "I will leave the two of you to enjoy your meal." She said leaving them alone as well.

Tommy looked over at Kimberly and saw that she didn't look good. He got up and walked around to her. "Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down beside her chair.

"Yea I just ate too fast and this food is richer than what I am used too." She admitted as he nodded.

"Me too." He shared as she stared at him.

"I thought that you ate like this all the time." She said as he laughed.

"Well no, we do not eat like the Capitol does; in fact this is the first time that I have had fresh warm bread." He stated shocking her even more.

"What?" She asked. "You have never eaten fresh bread but you're the son of a baker." She whispered still not believing that he hadn't eaten fresh bread.

"We can't eat it if we want to sell it. Normally we eat what's left over after the day is finished." He shared as she nodded. She could understand that.

"I guess that makes sense and I am sorry for earlier." She said suddenly as he looked at her. "For calling you Thomas instead of Tommy." She clarified.

"Oh don't worry about that, Kimberly." He said taking one of her hands in his.

"You can call me Kim if you prefer." She said slipping her hand out of his. She had never held hands with anyone other than her sister and it felt weird. It was like there was a spark that jumped from his hands to hers.

"What do you want me to call you?" He asked leaning back to give her some space. He knew that she didn't like to be crowded or caged in. She was like the Crane on her pin.

"Kim or Kimberly, it doesn't matter to me, just don't call me Shorty." She said smiling for the first time. "Jason does but only to make me mad." She shared.

Tommy smiled. "I would never call you that. I think you are perfect height." He whispered before standing up. "I guess we need to finish our food before they take it away."

"I'm not sure if I can eat another bite." Kim said looking a little green now.

"You can go on to bed, I don't mind eating alone." He said as she nodded and stood up slowly. He watched her walk back down the hall and disappear into her room. Picking up his fork, he finished eating before everything turned cold. It really was great to actually have warm bread with his meal.

XXXX

Kim just barely made it to her room before she dashed into the bathroom. Why had she eaten so fast? It was a waste of food because it was all coming up now. Leaning back, she rested her back against the cool wall and closed her eyes. She would eat slowly from now on. It was better to savor the food than to throw it back up later. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she took deep breaths to ease the pain. After what seemed like an hour, she did feel a little better. Standing up, she made her way back into her room. She would need to change before bed but she didn't have any clue on what was in the dressers so she stripped off her dress and climbed into bed in her undergarments. She would worry about picking the dress up in the morning. Right now, she needed to sleep and prepare for tomorrow. It would start her journey to the arena where she would have to be the last one standing.

XXXX

Sunlight filtered in through the window and woke Kim up. She jerked up in a panic because she had forgotten where she was. It came back to her as soon as she looked around the room. She felt the movement of the train and slowly got up. Walking around the bed, she saw her dress from yesterday and picked it up. Her pin was still on it so she took it off and placed it on the dresser. She did not want to lose it, since it was from her father. Opening up one of the drawers, she found clothes lots of clothes. There were pants, shirts, and what looked like night clothes. Quickly pulling out a pair of pants and shirt, she changed and made her way to the dining room. She had to remember to eat slowly this time.

XXXX

Zordon groaned as he woke up and remembered that he had two tributes that he had to get ready for the Games. They would need to talk weapons this morning. He had to find out what they could and could not use. He dressed quickly before finally leaving his room and heading to the dining room. He expected to find only Dimitria there but was shocked when he saw both Tommy and Kimberly already sat down and eating. At least they had made it here on time this morning, maybe there was some hope after all.

"Good morning." Dimitria said as soon as he walked up to the table and sat down. She was in a purple outfit this morning that in his opinion made her hair whiter now. Once they reached the Capitol, he was sure that she would dye her hair whatever shade was in now.

"Good morning, I trust that everyone is ready to start today." He said looking from Tommy to Kimberly. They nodded as he began filling his plate.

"Where do we need to start?" Dimitria asked setting her fork down.

"What are you good at?" Zordon asked ignoring her. He needed to get the tributes talking, not her.

"Nothing." Kim muttered as he sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. She was a tough nut to crack but he sensed that there was more to her than what meets the eye. She had a air of strength about her that he just knew would help her in the Games.

"Okay what about you Tommy? What are you good at doing?" He asked as Tommy looked over at him.

"I can bake but that's about all." He answered.

"Bake? How is that supposed to help you in the Games? You do realize that this will be a fight to the death?" He asked quickly losing his patience while glaring at his tributes.

"He can lift heavy objects." Kimberly said suddenly. She didn't want Zordon getting mad that Tommy couldn't do anything because he could.

"Lift objects? I guess its something." He said rubbing his chin not really knowing how lifting things would help Tommy.

"Kimberly can shot a bow and arrow." Tommy said turning Zordon's focus on the girl once more.

"Tommy." Kim whispered.

"You can shoot a bow?" Zordon asked looking somewhat happy. She could use an actually weapon. His job just got a little better with her.

"Yes." She replied but didn't explain further. She was not good at sharing things about herself and she really thought that it was none of his business.

"She is good; she never hits any part of the meat when she hunts." Tommy explained knowing that someone needed to speak up about Kimberly's skills and if she didn't then he would. He knew that she didn't talk to a lot of people about anything she could do.

"Tommy! How would you know?" She asked looking at him with a question in her eyes. She had never sold anything around him for him to know that she could hunt. The fewer people that knew she did hunt the better.

"I do eat the squirrel you bring to my father too." He answered with a soft smile. He wanted to reassure her that he wouldn't tell anyone about her hunting besides Zordon.

"Okay that's beside the point, you can hunt? Why didn't you tell me?" Zordon asked as Kimberly turned to face him. "Being able to use the bow will help you in the arena." He said as his eyes gained life in them.

"I don't know, I don't consider that is something that I'm good at." Kim replied as he nodded. It was something that she had to do to survive.

"When we get to the Capitol, all the tributes will be put into training. I do not want you touching a bow any time you are with someone else. You will have a private showing for the Council and only then may you pick up a bow." He said as Kim nodded. It made sense. It was be her surprise talent during the games.

"What can we do then?" Tommy asked thinking that he didn't know how to actually handle a weapon and if he could lift and throw things around, he had nothing to do.

"There will be other stations, learn something else like how to throw a spear or how to tell which plants are edible. It will come in handy, trust me." He said as Tommy and Kim nodded. "Not everyone dies from a tribute. You could die of starvation, dehydration or something equally worse." He explained as they nodded. "Do you know what a Ranger is?" He asked before digging into his food.

"A tribute that trains for the games like San Angelos or District 1 as the Capitol calls them." Kim answered between bites of food which received a dirty look from Dimitria who had stayed quiet for the most part.

"Also the tributes from Marnier Bay and Ocean Bluff or Districts 2 and 4." Tommy stated as Zordon nodded.

"The Rangers will want to get you out of the way so that they can battle it out for themselves. It will be hard to beat them but it has been done before." Zordon stated as Tommy and Kim nodded.

"What's the first thing that we have to do?" Tommy asked finishing his food while Kim took her time. She remembered last night all too well and didn't want to waste this food too.

"First you will meet with your stylist so that they can make your parade outfit." Dimitria said with a smile. "You will be amazing, I'm sure." She said clapping her hands. "The stylists have been working hard on your outfits since you were announced as the tributes." She said with a huge grin on her face. Kim refrained from rolling her eyes because Dimitria didn't know any better. She was raised in the Capitol.

"After that bit of nonsense, you will get a good night's rest before training starts. Now I want you to think about what you will say during your interviews." Zordon stated as everyone finished up.

"Does it matter?" Kim asked leaning back. She didn't like talking to unknown people and the thought of those interviews scared her beyond the Putty Patrol finding out that she hunts in the woods.

"Yes it matters." Zordon yelled. "You will need people to like you so that they can sponsor you in the Games. When you need food, water, or medicine; that money will be a huge help." He said trying to calm down.

"Well enough of that, I think that we should see who will be your competition." Dimitria stated standing up. Kim, Tommy, and Zordon all stood up and followed her into another car where there was a long white couch and a huge screen against the wall. The screen was bigger than any wall in Kim's house. The excess of the Capitol was just slapping her in the face.

Dimitria turned the TV on and got settled on the other side of Zordon. Tommy was on the opposite side with Kim at the end. She felt that she needed to stay away from Zordon at the moment. He seemed really mad at her response to his suggestion but she couldn't help it. She was not the media darling that he wanted and she never would be.

"_Of course this is the moment that everyone has been waiting for, the new tributes for the 99__th__ Games." _Deca the host of the Games said. She had been the host for as long as Kimberly could remember. It showed a picture of the woman and she like Dimitria was dressed very funny. She had on an orange wig with some kind of orange colored dress. Kim had never seen anything like that before.

"_Well let's start tonight off with our first District." _She said as Kim mentally said San Angelos. Why couldn't the Capitol just say the name of the district? Did they really have to number them like cattle?

"_This year's District 1 tributes are Rito and Archerina." _She said as the screen cut to the lottery from yesterday in San Angelos. These two tributes looked big and you could tell that they were happy about being chosen. They pretty much ran up on stage.

"Rangers." Kim heard Tommy said as she looked over at him and nodded.

"_Now District 2's tributes are Goldar and Scorpina."_ She said as Kim shook her head.

"Do they not have normal names?" She asked as Tommy smiled. The screen cut this time to Marnier Bay's lottery as Goldar and Scorpina walked calmly up to the stage. They looked deadly and Kim wondered what their special skills were.

"_Didn't they look like they were ready? Now onto to District 3's tributes and they are Gasket and Camille"_ She said as the screen showed Corinth's lottery with both of them slowly walking to the stage. They didn't look as eager as the other four but then Kim remembered that Corinth wasn't a ranger district.

"_They looked a little lost but onto District 4's tributes and I must say that these two looked more than ready to win it all. They are Maligore and Divatox."_ She said as the screen showed two very mean looking people from Ocean Bluff. Kim had never seen anything like them. Maligore could have been like three people combine while Divatox was tall like one of the trees in her woods outside of Angel Grove.

"_Moving along District 5's tributes are Ransik and Trakeena."_ Deca said as Kim saw the video of them walking to the stage in Animarium. They looked normal and Kim thought that maybe she would be able to take one of them down with very little problems.

"_District 6's tributes are Venjix and Dayu and don't they make a lovely pair."_ She said as Kim had to hold back a cry. They were both young, probably either 12 or 13 and no one volunteer to take their place in Sanzu. Kira would have been like that if she won't have taken her place. How could people being so unfeeling?

"_Now onto District 7's tributes are Xandred and Morgana."_ She said as Kim watched as they walked up to the stage in Mirinoi. Xandred was about her age but Morgana was could only be 12 herself. Why was no one standing up for the younger ones? Was this what their World had come too?

"_Well here are the tributes of District 8. They are Lothor and Marah."_ Deca said as the video showed them walking up. They didn't have a stage in Blue Bay Harbor but they did have a platform for the tributes to walk up on.

"_District 9 is next with Vile and Kapri representing them."_ Kim was shaking her head as they walked up to the stage in Briarwood. Kapri was smaller but Vile was huge. He could have been a ranger if he would have come from another district.

"_District 10's tributes this year are Thrax and Elsa."_ She said as they made their way up to the stage in Stone Canyon. They were at least normal looking but they still looked deadly.

"_On to District 11's tributes which are Mesgog and Shayla who is our youngest tribute this year."_ She said as Kim took a deep breath. Shayla reminded her so much of Kira that it hurt. How was she expected to kill that little girl when the time came? She didn't know if she could.

"_And last but surely not least, District 12's tributes. This year provided the district's first volunteer in Kimberly. Joining her in the Games will be Tommy."_ Deca said as she showed video of Kira's name being called and Kim rushing out to volunteer. Kim looked away as she heard her voice ring through the crowd loud and clear. **"I volunteer as tribute!"** She still didn't regret her choice even though yesterday could be the last time that she saw her home. Looking back at the screen she saw Tommy making his way to the stage. He looked so brave and tall walking up there. Why had she never noticed that about him? In some ways he was so much like Jason that Kim had to pause. Tommy wasn't very different from her.

"_Well there are your tributes who are on their way at this very moment, I know I for one am ready for this year's Games. I think this year will be Games that we will never forget."_ She said before the screen went black.

"I have to agree with her. This year will be remarkable." Dimitria said before getting up and leaving them alone.

"You would think that you are playing some game instead of fighting to the death with the way the Capitol acts." Zordon muttered before leaving them too.

"You know that I can help you with your interview, if you like." Tommy said breaking the silence.

Kim sighed before turning and facing him. "I'm not even sure if I will be able to talk let alone think of anything to say." She admitted as he nodded.

"Don't worry, just picture Deca as a long-time friend." He suggested as she nodded. "I mean I know that you don't talk that much but you must have tons to say. I see the way you study something." He said as she smiled.

"Maybe I'm just staring." She said as he laughed.

"I don't think so." He replied. "What do you think the Capitol will look like?" He asked trying to break the ice with her. She wasn't a talker but he wanted to know all about her.

"I heard that its surrounded by water so that they'll know when someone is attacking them." She answered.

"Water? I can't see that being a big help." He said sliding a little closer to her on the couch.

"Think about it, you have to either have a boat or take a train into the Capitol so it makes sense." She said standing up as the train came to a stop. "Must be our fueling stop." She said walking over to the window to look out.

"Where do you think we are?" He asked walking up beside her.

"I would say Briarwood or District 9 as the Capitol calls it." She replied.

"Are you scared?" He asked quietly taking hold of her left hand.

Jerking her hand out of his, she backed away before answering. "I think I better go." She said before slipping out of the car.

Tommy sighed and looked back out at Briarwood. They grew grain here or at least that's what he heard. Two more days like this before they even reached the Capitol what was he going to do?

XXXX

Those two days passed slowly as Zordon instructed them on how they show act in public and what to expect when they entered the Capitol. Their old life would fade into the background as they prepared for the Games. If one of them was lucky and did make it out even then they would not get their old life back. Kim tuned this out because if she did win, she fully intended to go back to way things had been.

"Now I want the two of you to make friends, it could help you in the arena." Zordon said as Tommy and Kim looked at each other before looking at him.

"Are you crazy? I don't even want to be close with Tommy because I might have to kill him in the Games." She stated.

"Calm down, it could help you if you made an alliance with some of the other tributes." Zordon shot back.

"I don't think so. I would rather work alone in the arena." Kim said standing up and walking away from them. She made her way to her room. How could Zordon expect her to be friends with people she wanted to hate and that she would have to kill to be able to win? Thankfully they would be in the Capitol in a few hours because she needed to get off this train and get some fresh air and dirt beneath her feet.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know.


	3. Fire

A/N: I don't own anything but the idea. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I am uploading this early because frankly I have had it done for a few days and I can't wait till Monday to post it.

XXXX

Jason made his way slowly to Kim's house. It had been three days since he had gone near it and he knew that he had to keep his promise. Her mom and sister needed him to help provide food. In his nightmares, he had never thought that Kim would have been chosen. It was always him that he thought would leave. The gravel crunched beneath his boots which made him think of Kim and her soft tread. When she walked, you could barely hear her even over dried leaves. He had also realized that the woods were lonely without her at his side. She didn't talk that much but compared to the silence now, she talked a lot. Stopping her door, he raised his hand and knocked. He braced himself for seeing her family again without her.

"Jason, I wondered when you would be by." Kira said as she opened the door wide enough for him to come inside past her. "I bought food and to say I'm sorry for not coming sooner." He said as soon as he saw her mom sitting at the dining table. He was worried about her slipping away like she had when Kim's dad had died but she stood up as he came closer. It seemed like she was taking this better than the death of her husband.

"You are so kind and I know that Kim would be happy to know that you are taking care of us." Carolina said as she walked over to Jason. "How is your momma?" She asked as he handed the rabbit and squirrel he had killed over to Kira for her to handle it. She would know how to prepare it because Kim had been teaching her over the years.

"She's good. Business is picking up so she is keeping busy besides watching over my brothers and sisters." He said smiling as he thought about his four younger siblings.

"That's good." Carolina said looking away for a moment. He saw a sad expression passed over her face before she looked back at him. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly as he nodded. "Have a seat." She said pulling out one of the dining chairs for him.

"I can't stay, I have to get home and help mom with everything." He said backing away.

"Are you worried about Kimberly?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He whispered so that Kira didn't hear. He knew that she had taken Kimberly's leaving the hardest since Kim had gone in her place.

"She can win." Carolina stated confidently.

"I know but I also know that they want a show. She will have to play their game to win." He said looking away for a moment.

"Yes she will." She agreed. "What do you think about Tommy going with her?" She asked suddenly.

"Honestly, I don't like it." He answered looking back at her not able to hide the fear he felt.

"Why because she will have to kill him and you're not sure if she can?" She asked sitting down in the chair that she had pulled out for him.

"Oh I think she can if she wanted too but I think that she will risk her life to get them both out." He said keeping the anger out of his voice.

"No she won't do that because there can only ever be one winner." Carolina said standing back up. "It would be a slap in the Capitol's face if they both somehow won." She said as she started to shake.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked dropping the topic. He knew that he should have dropped the food off then left. Instead he had caused Kim's mom to face the fact that her daughter was fighting for her life.

"I'm fine, it just hit me that she will be arriving in the Capitol today and I'm not sure if I told her I loved her before she left." She answered as he nodded. "Thanks again, Jason. You have been a great friend to Kimberly and I know that she would be very thankful for you taking care of myself and Kira." She said as Jason nodded.

"If you need anything, just let me know." He said before leaving them alone again. Why had he opened his big mouth? He knew that Carolina was fragile and had to be dealt with gently.

On his way home, his thoughts turned back to Tommy. Would Kim risk everything to get them both out? He wasn't sure but something was telling him that she would and that scared him more than anything else.

XXXX

"Rocky, I think you get handsomer every year." A woman in yellow called out to him. Spinning around, Rocky smiled and caught Trini close in a tight hug. "You know I might need some help with my tributes this year." She said winking at him as he laughed out loud. They hadn't been in the Capitol an hour yet and she was already playing mind games with him.

"Now, Trini I know that that helpless girl act helped you win your Games but I saw your handiwork with the daggers. You are more dangerous than you look." He stated easing back from her still smiling.

"Oh please, I'm sure that I would have fooled you too if we would have faced each other." She said smiling.

"I have no doubt that you would have but thankfully we did not have to face each other in the Games or we would not be friends now." He said as she nodded. "How are your tributes this year?" He asked turning the topic when he saw some officials get closer to them. They were both winners of previous Games so that meant they would help mentor the new tributes each year. They didn't have the job alone because the other victors helped out too.

"They are idiots." Trini revealed as the officials passed by. "I mean if I could just join the Games again, it would be easier than actually trying to train them." She admitted.

"Well I think that you would have problems this year if you tried to join." He said finding a smile.

"Why would you say that?" She asked. "I mean I did very well in my Games."

"Yes you did but did you see Zordon's tributes?" He asked pulling her to one of the walls away from the other victors and tributes that we were waiting to go into their makeover sessions.

"Oh you mean the volunteer, do you think that she will be good?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. There had never been a girl win from Angel Grove so it would be nice if she did win.

"Well she did volunteer." He answered looking over her shoulder to make sure that they were not overheard.

"And she's the only one from Angel Grove to ever do that but I think it was more for her sister than to be in the Games. She looks a like small to me." She stated catching his glance over her shoulder. Even though they were victors, they still had to watch their backs. The Capitol didn't really like having victors but they knew that no one would watch the Games if no one won.

"Appearances can be deceiving, something you should know well." He remarked before leaving her to find his own tributes from District 4. They should be meeting with their stylist about now.

Trini stood there for a few minutes thinking about what Rocky had said. Appearances were deceiving sometimes but she just didn't know in this case. Kimberly did have an air of strength about her but only time would tell if she could go the distance and win the Games. The only problem was that once you won the Games, you wished that you hadn't. Your life would never be your own anymore and she knew that from first-hand experience.

Sighing she went in search of her tributes of the glorious Mirinoi or District 7 as the Capitol called it. She remembered then that she hadn't asked Rocky about Aisha. She was another victor from Ocean Bluff with Rocky. She had won about a year or two after Rocky had but after winning she had gone crazy. The things that she had seen and had to do had snapped her mind or so the doctors said. Trini knew that Aisha would not be in the Capitol though because Rocky said every time they show a lottery that she just starts screaming and covering her eyes. Trini had never seen Aisha's Games and she was glad that she hadn't. It was still the bloodiest one on record and Rocky had told her that Aisha had been covered with blood for days before the last tribute had fallen.

After going through all of that, she was expected to help Rocky and the other victors from Ocean Bluff to train the new tributes but she just couldn't. It was like reliving her Games all over and Rocky had said that he could not punish her anymore. It was touching to see Rocky so in love with another victor but she had warned him to not let the Capitol know because they would use that against him. It was enough that they had murder all of Trini's family for not falling in with their plans for her. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts to the dark recesses of her mind and focused on her tributes.

XXXX

_**I volunteer as tribute.**_

Kim's eyes opened slowly as the train started slowing down. They must be getting close to the Capitol. Getting out of bed, she threw on some clothes that she found and made her way to the dining car. Everyone was already there talking about something. They did quiet down as soon as she got closer to them.

"Ah, there you are. We thought you might sleep all day." Dimitria said as Kim tried to manage a smile as she sat down. She could have slept all day but it wouldn't make this go away. She would be in the arena for the Games in no time.

"What's the first thing we should do once we're in the arena?" Tommy asked as Kim piled food on her plate. Tommy had been asking questions for the past two days and Kim wondered if he would ever be prepared to go into the arena. She had stopped asking questions when she realized that most of it was common sense. Do not light a fire even if you are on the brink of freezing to death because other tributes will see it and search you out. Do not eat anything that you are unsure of. It was just simple things that no one thought about until it was too late.

"Well there will be supplies, food, and other things that could help you right in the middle. Don't go for it." Zordon said taking a drink of his water. He had settled into his role more this morning than the past two days. It was like he now had hope for one of them to win the Games but she didn't know what had bought about this change. They hadn't done anything special except ride the train to the Capitol.

"Why not?" Kim asked looking at him. If the stuff was there, shouldn't they go for it? The items would help them during their time in the Games and it could be the only time that she could get a bow.

"It's a trap. In the first five minutes, at least half of the tributes will die in the blood bath. You will need to run in the opposite direction and stay alive. Find water then shelter if there is any." He said as Tommy and Kim nodded. It did make sense to not get caught up in the battle at the beginning.

"What if there isn't shelter?" Tommy asked thinking about his second instruction. He really wished that he had paid better attention to the previous years of the Games. It would help him so much without having to ask Zordon all these questions.

"Then keep moving until you put enough space between you and the other tributes. I wouldn't start a fire either. It could be what signals the tributes where you are." He stated. "A few tributes have died because they got a little cold." Kim had already figured this one out so she moved on from that topic.

"What about food?" Kim asked taking a bite of her breakfast before it got cold.

"Each arena is different, you might be in the woods or desert or near water. You will just have to figure that out once you know the arena they drop you in." He replied as she nodded. Hopefully they chose the woods this year because she knew that she stood a better chance in the woods than in the desert.

Tommy looked up and noticed that the scenery was different from the last three days. You could actually see something now besides trees. "It's the Capitol." He stated standing up and walking over to the window. Kim stayed seated while the train pulled closer and closer to the Capitol. The time was finally here when she would face the other tributes and train as if her life depended on it which it did. The train finally stopped as they heard the cheers from the people standing at the train station waiting for them. It really was a game to them because normally in games you cheered on who you wanted to win. She saw Tommy start waving back at the people before looking back at her.

"You have got to see this." He said as she just sat there not wanting to move.

"At least he's ready for the public appearances; you will need to work on that." Zordon said as Kim glared at him. "You see, that is something else that you will have to work on." He stated eyeing her closely.

"I will get right on that." She muttered finishing up her food before they had to leave the train which had become a safe haven over the past three days. What did this all have to do with the Games? No one was going to sponsor her because she wasn't a ranger and she wasn't nice. She was just here to protect her sister and to try to win the Games.

XXXX

"I thought that we were meeting our stylists?" Kim asked as she was ushered into a room that had a table in the center of the room and a drain underneath. Why would they put a drain there?

"Oh you will meet them shortly but you must be prepared to meet them." A woman said walking up behind her.

"Prepared? What do you mean and who are you?" Kim asked backing away from the woman. The door closed behind her before she could escape.

"Yes we will bathe you and get you ready to meet Alpha, your stylist. My name is Tanya by the way." She said as Kim regarded her closely.

"Don't worry; it will just be us in the room." Tanya stated as Kim sighed. Zordon had told her to work on her people skills. This was her first challenge apparently.

An hour later, she finally got to meet Alpha after she had been washed, plucked, and waxed and a host of other stuff that she didn't even know. Alpha was not at all what she had expected. She had thought that he would be like all the other Capitol people with their crazy hair and different color skin but he wasn't. He was just a little taller than her with grayish skin like he hadn't been in the sun too long. He was wearing what looked like normal clothes too.

"Kimberly, you are prettier than I could have imagined. My name is Alpha and don't you worry about a thing. You will have a wonderful outfit for the parade tonight." He said while she smiled. There was just something about him that made her want to smile. "You are going to make an impression." He stated as she lost her smile. Impression? What did he mean by that? Was she going to be naked or something?

"I'm sorry that you got me, I know that Angel Grove isn't very glamorous." She blurted out as he took one of hands in his. "We are just coal miners nothing very glamorous to work with."

"I requested to be your stylist." He admitted as she looked at him trying to figure him out.

"You requested me? Why?" She asked still eyeing him.

"You showed great courage volunteering for your sister like you did. I am honored and humbled to be given this opportunity to dress you." He said as she nodded. She couldn't find the words to thank him so she stayed silent as they got her measurements for tonight. What would she be dressed as or would she even have clothes on? She should ask him but a small part of her mind told her not to worry. Alpha wouldn't hurt her.

XXXX

Tommy finally got away from all the people who wanted to help him bathe. He could do this alone but no one would listen. He was a very private person but they had him in here with the other guy tributes. He was finally pushed into a room alone where a blonde woman walked in. She was tall but not as tall as him and she looked somewhat normal.

"Don't worry the hard part is over." She said with a laugh.

"I will believe that when I get some clothes on." He said pulling the robe tighter around his body. Did these people not care that he was naked under the robe?

"Certainly, you will find your clothes behind you." She said pointing to the pile behind him on the table.

"Thanks, who are you?" He asked turning back to her.

"I'm Katherine and I will be your stylist for the Games. Don't worry; I will work with Alpha so that you and Kimberly will shine together." She said backing away so that he could get dressed. "I will be back shortly so that we can talk about what you will wear tonight." She said as he nodded. "Alpha wants you to make an impression."

Tommy sighed once she left the room and quickly got dressed. He didn't need her to come back early and find him halfway dressed. What did she mean by him and Kimberly making an impression? This could not be good. His only hope was that they had clothes on. Several times when the tributes were not that entertaining, the stylists had them almost nude or some even did appear nude in the parade.

XXXX

"They should be with their stylists now. I can't wait to see what they have them dressed like. This is always my favorite part." Dimitria said as she sat down across from Zordon.

"I'm sure that Kimberly doesn't enjoy this. If she had her way then she would be running for the hills right now. She really is the only girl that I have ever seen that doesn't like dressing up." He stated as Dimitria looked at him.

"What makes you think that she doesn't like dressing up?" She asked crossly.

"She didn't wear hardly any of the clothes that you had for her on the train." He replied.

"Oh she was just nervous, don't worry. Alpha will cure that and make our little volunteer shine." She said as he sighed.

"He should make her wings so that she could fly." He muttered while standing up. He walked over to the staging area and tried to picture what Alpha would create. Every year it seemed like Angel Grove was dressed up like coal miners. He had been his year as tribute but he didn't see Kimberly and Tommy as miners though.

"Wings? Be serious Zordon, she cannot fly." She said turning on the TV. It bought up the morning events. It showed the trains arriving in the Capitol with the tributes.

"You know, she handled the attention better than I thought she would." Zordon said from behind her. He had turned around when she had turned the TV on. He watched as Tommy and Kimberly stepped off the train and made their way into the training center that would be their home for the next two weeks. Zordon watched Kimberly closely and tried to find what gave her, her strength. She was unlike any tribute that he had known. There was an inner fire that burning brightly in her and he need to focus that so that he could get her through the Games in one piece. She would need to harness all that hate, anger, and aggression into the Games.

XXXX

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Kim asked looking over at Alpha.

"Very safe and this is not even real so don't worry." He said as Tommy walked over to him followed by Katherine.

"Wow, Kimberly you look…" He started as Kim shot him a look.

"I look what?" She asked as he stopped in front of her. She was standing there in her pink jumpsuit while he was in a white jumpsuit. Their costumes did not have anything to do with coal mining but that was okay with Kimberly. She did think that Alpha had gone a little overboard with the bird theme. She had an image of a crane on her chest and when she raised her arms, it looked like she had wings. Tommy's looked the same as hers but there was a different bird on his chest. He still had wings though.

"Beautiful, you look beautiful." He whispered as she looked up at him. He guessed that she was trying to figure out if he was lying or not. He wasn't but knew that she wouldn't believe him now. She was actually beautiful before but now she glowed almost as if she was on fire. Her hair was in braids but those braids were pinned up so that they didn't touch her back or rest over one shoulder like he knew she liked to wear it.

"You look handsome." She whispered back.

"Okay now that you two are dressed, let's get you to your chariot." Dimitria said walking over to them snapping them out of their little world where only the two of them existed.

"Chariot? I thought that we walked in." Kim said. Every year the tributes walked into the crowd for the opening ceremonies. They did not ride in chariots until the Games were over and then it was only the one remaining tribute that rode in the chariot.

"There was a change this year and they wanted the tributes to make a grand entrance." Dimitria said clapping her hands. Kim noticed that she had pink hair now that went along with her pink dress and gold shoes. Kim didn't know how she walked in those things because they had like a 5 inch heel. Thankfully Alpha had given her sensible shoes to wear because the heel was only about 2 inches which she could walk in but apparently now she didn't have to worry about walking in now. All she had to do was not fall out of the chariot.

"You know the gladiators rode in chariots." Tommy said close to Kim's ear so that she could hear him over the loud noises coming from in front of them. The crowd was growing.

"Yea they did and look what happened to them." She whispered back as their chariot pulled up in front of them. "Although riding would be better than walking in these shoes." She said with a small smile.

"Now, I want you two to smile and wave to the crowd if you can." Zordon said walking up behind them. "This will be the first chance that the people will see you and you need them to like you." He reminded them. Tommy and Kim both nodded. "Wow, a falcon and a crane, very appropriate." He said before leaving them alone.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Kim asked looking from Zordon's retreating back to Tommy.

"Since you have that beautiful Crane pin, we decided to play on that and make Tommy your Falcon." Kat said smiling at them. "Just like the old fairy tale."

"Why?" Kim asked not understanding. Tommy didn't know either so he wanted to hear this too. They had never heard of this fairy tale.

"We will have to discuss that later because right now, you need to get in the chariot." Dimitria said as Tommy stepped up then offered his hand to Kimberly. She shook her head and got up by herself. They placed their hands on the front of it and braced for the horse to move.

"Okay one last thing." Alpha said grabbing the torch from Katherine and knelt down at Tommy and Kim's boots. The fire licked its way up their legs, back, and arms. "Remember to wave and raise your arms." He whispered before the horses started moving. They were being pulled by two white horses and the man driving them was in a white suit lined in pink. Apparently everything had to match.

XXXX

"Everyone looks great." Kira said as she sat down in front of the TV with her mom. They had decided not to join everyone outside to watch it since Kim was in it. They didn't need to hear everyone saying how sorry they were that Kim was there.

"I wonder if we will recognize Kimberly. Some of the tributes are so make-up that when they get into the Games they don't look the same." Carolina said as she grabbed Kira's hand.

"We will know her because they always dress Angel Grove tributes as miners." Kira muttered as Carolina nodded. They watched in silence as the tributes rode into the Capitol square and lined up for the President's speech and fireworks that would serve as the opening ceremonies of the Games. San Angelos started everything off and those tributes looked like they always did with their jewels and fancy clothes. They were after all the luxury district. Once they reach halfway, the next district would come out until the last was Angel Grove. Carolina tightened her hold on Kira's hand as they waited for Reefside to reach the halfway marker. Once it did, they watched as Tommy and Kimberly came out. They both gasped at them.

"Is she on fire?" Kira asked as she watched them make their way towards to the rest of the tributes.

XXXX

"Well here you have it folks, the Tribute Parade. The stylists have once again outdone themselves as you can see. Here is our last tributes and oh wait. They are on fire." Deca said as the TV cut away from her to zoom in on Tommy and Kimberly. "I must say, I have never seen an entrance like that."

XXXX

Kimberly stared at the crowds of people but didn't see anything. She was not enjoying this but Tommy seemed to come alive beside her. He was waving to the crowds and smiling. How could he be smiling at a time like this? These people wanted a show and that's what they would get when the Games began. No one of them had ever had to face the possibility of fighting in the games except for the victors who were watching their tributes.

"Smile." Tommy muttered as Kim looked over at him. Smile? Really he thought it was that easy. He tried to reach for her hand but she jerked it away from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as he grabbed her hand again.

"They only want a show, come on." He said raising their joined hands up and above their heads. You could then see the feathers that made their arms look like wings clearly. The fire seemed to create a circle around them so as to protect them. She finally found a smile as she raised her other hand to wave to the crowd. Tommy squeezed her hand which caused her to look at him. They seemed lost in each other's eyes as the chariot came to a stop, jolting them out of their own little world. They lowered their hands as the fire flamed out.

The crowd quieted down as President Zedd raised his hands. "Welcome citizens and tributes to the 99th Games. We have these Games to remind us that rebellion only causes grief. I want to wish all of you good luck when you enter the arena and know that there can only be one winner." He said as the crowd went wild again. The tributes were then lead out of the square to their awaiting mentors.

XXXX

"Jason, are you alright?" Hayley asked her oldest son as she shut the TV off.

"I'm fine, mom. Don't worry about me." He said stepping outside. Why had she held hands with Tommy? Every moment had him fearing for her life more and more. He did not want her to become close friends with Tommy because if or when the time came that she had to kill him, she wouldn't do it. He knew how Kimberly thought and she wouldn't waste a human life to win a game. How would she ever survive this and who would she be if she did?

XXXX

"You two were amazing." Dimitria said as soon as they stepped down from the chariot. "Alpha, you are a genius with materials." She said turning to face Kim's stylist.

"It was easy; she is a joy to dress." He said squeezing Kim's shoulder.

"Okay well you made a splash but now you will need to prove your worth in training. Let's get you two to bed." Zordon said as he ushered Dimitria, Tommy, and Kim up to their set of apartments that they would stay in until the Games began. They stepped into the elevator and Kim watched as Dimitria pushed the 12 button.

"Since you are from Angel Grove you get the top floor." She said smiling at them like it was the best news. It was just another compartment to Kim that she would use until she was thrown into the arena.

"Okay tomorrow, you will go to the training center." Zordon stated as the elevator opened up. He walked away leaving them standing there.

"Well there is food in the kitchen if you are hungry; then your bedrooms are down the hall. Don't stay up too late." Dimitria said before walking away as well.

"Well the first thing I want to do is get out of this jump suit then I'm going to eat." Kim said as Tommy nodded. They walked to their rooms and found several sets of clothes that had been on the train. Kim quickly changed before she noticed her Crane pin on the dresser. Someone had gotten that for her since she had forgotten it in all the chaos. Opening her door, she made her way back to the kitchen to see that Tommy was already in there.

"Its not much but at least its fresh." Tommy said setting a plate down in front of her.

"How do you that I will eat this?" She asked eyeing the plate before looking over at him.

"I watched what you ate while we were on the train." He replied with a shrug. "I know you also love bread."

"You watched me eat; I find that a little creepy." She said with a smile.

Tommy smiled and got his plate. They ate in silence each lost in their own thoughts until he spoke up. "What do you think tomorrow will be like?"

"Not sure, its never on TV so it could be anything." She answered finishing up.

"Does it not scare you not knowing what's going to happen?" He asked pushing his plate away from him.

"A little but after all that's happened, I've learned to just go with it." She replied as he nodded. She grabbed his plate and hers and put them both in the sink and began to wash them.

"You didn't have to do that." He said walking over to her so that he could dry the dishes.

"Its fine, I'm used to it at home so this is no different." She stated shutting the water off. "I guess we better get to bed, see you in the morning." She said walking away as he stood there for a few moments. Every moment he was with her, he saw more than he had ever seen. He always knew that there were things that he didn't know about her but he never dreamed that it was this much. His dad was right when he said that still waters run deep. The one thing that he did know was that he would not be able to kill her when the time came.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also the outfit being on fire totally belongs to Suzanne Collins, she was the one to create the Girl on Fire. I just borrow it for that scene. Thanks to mae-E for wanting that scene to stay. Of course the outfits are different than they were in book and movie because Kim belongs in Pink while Tommy belongs in White. The next chapter should be out soon.


	4. Training

A/N: Okay here is the new chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it. Thanks to everyone that has read the story!

XXXX

"Did you sleep?" Kim asked as she found Tommy sitting at the dining table already eating breakfast. Dimitria and Zordon were nowhere in sight. They had to be still asleep and with the early hour, she didn't blame them. She would have liked to still be asleep but she couldn't sleep at night as it was.

"Barely." He answered as she sat down. "I heard you cry out." He mentioned quietly.

"What?" She asked trying to remember what would have made her cry out. She had never done it before because Kira or her mom would have said something.

"You didn't wake me if that's what you're thinking. I was already up, pacing my room." He said as she nodded glad that she had woken him up with crying out. It was embarrassing enough to have cried out.

"What did I cry out?" She asked leaning back in her chair trying to remember anything from her dreams last night.

"You called out for Kira. I assume that you were dreaming about taking her place since you said something about tribute too." He said as two servants came in and started setting the table for them. It wasn't necessary but Kim knew it was their job. "You must love her very much to take her death as your own." He muttered as the servants left them alone again.

"I do love her. I am all she has besides our mother which let's face it, she can barely take care of herself let alone Kira." She said getting up to get them both a plate. He only had a bowl and she thought that he might want something else too. "And who says I'm going to die anyway?" She asked grabbing two plates before rejoining him at the table.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that its not an easy decision to volunteer for someone even if its your sister." He said as she nodded.

"Well to tell you the truth, I didn't think about anything other than saving my sister. She deserves a better life than this so I guess it was easy in a way." She stated as he nodded understanding what she was telling him. It was in her nature to protect people so she didn't see volunteering in her sister's place as a decision she would regret.

"Who's watching over her now?" He asked taking a bite of the eggs that the servants had set before them. It was a good breakfast even if they were in the Capitol eating it.

"Jason is; it was our deal if either one of us got chosen." She replied setting her fork down to grabbed her glass. She had discovered that she really liked Apple juice with her breakfast. Normally they barely had milk so anything other than water was a treat for her.

Tommy looked over at her while tearing off a piece of bread. "Do you trust him?" He asked quietly. He knew that Kim and Jason were close but he didn't know if they were anything more and really he was scare to know if they were.

"With my life." She answered as Tommy thought about her answer. "Jason has been there for me when no one else was." She added as he nodded. He wanted to ask more but a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well look who is up this morning; I trust that you two did get some sleep last night." Zordon said breaking up the moment. Tommy was glad though because he didn't want to know what else Jason was to Kimberly. Jason was a part of Kimberly that Tommy could never be.

"Well I got as much as I could." Kim said pushing Tommy out of his thoughts.

"What about you?" Zordon asked looking at Tommy.

"I guess." He replied as Zordon nodded before grabbing a plate and filling it. Dimitria walked into the room then and Kim had to look away for a moment. This morning she was sporting green hair with a red hair perched on the green hair. She was in some kind red jacket and red skirt. Kim had heard it was called a pencil skirt but if it made people walk like that then she didn't want one ever. Dimitria was also wearing those extremely high heels again but this time they were fire engine red.

"Oh you two look well rested on your first day of training." She said clapping her hands before sitting down across from Zordon. Tommy and Kim exchanged a look as Zordon rolled his eyes. He knew that they did not look rested but didn't say anything because it wasn't worth arguing about. They would have two weeks to get rested before the Games started.

"What do we do today?" Tommy asked as he finished eating. He looked over at Kim and saw that she was finished as well.

"You will join the other tributes for the first time. There will be stations set up for different things like knife throwing, spear throwing, and bow shooting. I would suggest passing those up for the survival stations. You will need to learn about what can kill you and what can't." He said as Tommy and Kim nodded. "If you are to survive, you need to learn about what things will possibly be in the arena." He stated.

"You cannot fight with the other tributes either." Dimitria stated as Zordon shot her a look. "What, they can't fight the other tributes until they get into the arena." She said.

"I'm sure that they know that but thank you for pointing it out." Zordon stated finishing his food. "Now I would suggest you both join your stylist and get ready." He said as they nodded and stood up.

XXXX

Kim and Tommy went into their separate rooms to get changed. Their stylists had laid out some clothes for them to wear today and it reminded Kim of lottery day when her mom had laid the dress out for her. It had been the only time that her mother had lain something out for her and it could very well be the last.

Stripping she changed quickly into the white pants and white shirt pushing thoughts of home out of her head for the moment. She noticed that the pants had a pink line running down the side and that the shirt had a faint outline of a crane on one arm. On the other arm was the number 12 to represent her district. The outfit was comfortable and she could feel the stretch in it. It was close to her body but not tight. She slipped on the boots and almost sighed. They were almost better than her boots back home. The leather was soft but gave her support as she walked. Alpha had done well with her outfit and she only hoped that he did the same for the one that she would wear for the Games.

XXXX

Tommy changed as quickly as he could. The white pants felt a little tight but he could move in them. The white shirt skimmed his flat stomach. There was a green line running down the side of each leg. He also noticed a faint green outline of a falcon on one arm while the number 12 was on the other. At least the council would know what district he came from as if they didn't already know.

He had two weeks to learn how to at least defend himself and he would use it well. Kimberly didn't know that he could move fast and he thought about keeping that a secret for now. He wasn't working against her; he just wanted to keep a few secrets to himself since she had about hundred that she never shared.

XXXX

"Well at least you look like tributes now." Zordon said as they walked out of their rooms and over to him. "Are you ready?" He asked as they nodded. "Alright, come on."

"You two have fun." Dimitria called after them as Zordon sighed. He had to remember that she was from the Capitol so she didn't know that this wasn't fun for the tributes. In reality it would be war on their bodies and minds. What they would go through in the Games far outweighed what they gained when they won. Many tributes could barely function after winning without help. It was one reason that he prayed Dulcea's plan worked. These Games had to stop before more children were murdered or worse.

"Fun? She thinks that this is fun?" Kim asked as they waited for the elevator to open up for them.

"You know I don't think she really knows what goes on in the Games." He muttered as they got into the elevator. He pushed L2 as the doors slid shut.

"L2? What's on L1?" Kim asked because she knew that all the tributes were housed on floors 1 to 12.

"I don't know, I think it's the viewing area for the training center but I have never been there and you need a special code to even get the elevator to stop on that level." Zordon replied as Kim nodded.

"How far down does the building go?" Tommy asked thinking that it had to be one big building.

"Well L7 is the farthest, I have been down. It houses the medic center in case you need attention during or after training. I'm sure that it goes down further but I don't know." He answered. "Okay now remember, I want you to stay away from the weapons. See how the other tributes stack up and watch their styles. You can tell a lot from how they throw something. Find their weakness, if you can." He said as the doors opened up. "Now, take it easy. This is only your first day and you have two weeks of this before you ever step foot in the arena." He said as they nodded and walked out. They watched the doors closed once more as he left them.

"I guess we better get started." Tommy said as Kim nodded. They walked through a set of red doors that opened to reveal a complex training course. Against the side wall was a viewing area that already had the council members watching them. It looked like they had an opening viewing with nothing in their view like glass or a net. They didn't worry about anything flying at them apparently.

"This is bigger than what I thought it would be." Kim said under her breath a Tommy nodded. They saw the other tributes just standing around waiting for someone to tell them what to do. As soon as Kim and Tommy joined the others, a man walked down from the viewing station to stop in front of them.

"My name is Elgar and welcome to the training center. You will spend the next two weeks here learning how to survive in the arena. There will be weapons that you can practice with but I caution you not to ignore the other stations. Not everyone will die at the hands of another tribute; some of you will succumb to the elements and even other creatures in the arena. Dehydration can kill just as easily as a sword. Now there will be no fighting with other tributes, you will get your chance soon enough once you enter the arena. Good luck." He said before walking back up to the viewing area.

The tributes all spread out then each going to some weapon display except for Tommy and Kim. They walked away to the other stations then split up to check them out. Kim stopped at the bug station and learned that she hated bugs. There were over thirty species that could kill you with one bite or sting and she was sure that the Capitol would use them in whatever arena they were dropped in. The main one to stay away from were the Sting Wingers since death from them was like slowing dying of thrist.

Looking back, she watched the tributes from San Angelos and Marnier Bay all take turns throwing weapons at the targets that were set up across the room. They were accurate on a lot of the weapons except the bow. None of them seem to hit anywhere in the designed area. She knew she could though but she remembered that Zordon had cautioned her against showing the others her skill with the bow.

Shaking her head, she headed to the next station and this one was about snares. She did know something about snares so this station was actually fun. The guy had a toothless grin as she showed him what she already knew. He then showed her more complicated snares that took her several minutes to even get it right. Once she did, she knew that she needed to move on. She had already spent too much time here so she thanked the man and walked to the next one.

Looking at Tommy holding paint, she knew that this was not her station. She would never use that kind of camouflage. The leaves, dirt, and rocks would be good enough so she walked past it to the next one. This one was on how to skin an animal for food, she already knew how to do that but she didn't want the other tributes to know that so she moved on.

XXXX

Tommy looked up and saw Kim skipped several stations. She had skipped his and he figured that she already knew about this kind of thing but then she skipped the next one too. What was she doing? He looked at the station she had skipped and smiled. It was the skinning station and he knew that she could already do that so she didn't need it. What else could she learn from these stations? Most of this was probably a refresher course or below what she already knew. It was one reason that she could win the Games. She already knew most of this stuff and she could take care of herself when the time came. She had been doing it for most of her life already so what was a couple of weeks in the arena to her.

Looking away, he finished up and made his way over to the skinning station. He would need to learn how to do this if he could find food. He couldn't expect Kim to help him when only one of them could win anyway.

XXXX

"The tributes are a mixed bunch this year." Dulcea said as she walked up behind Finster. This was his fifth year in charge of the Games. Every year, he stepped it up a notch to keep the people coming back for more. The people apparently liked it but not her. Some things were torture plain and simple.

"They are that but I think the Games will be the best we have ever seen." He replied looking back at her. He was a short man since she towered over him in her bare feet. "I mean we have a volunteer from District 12 of all places." He said looking back at Kimberly who was in the deadly plants section.

"I think she is one to watch." Dulcea stated as the other council members watched the tributes and began to take notes. They would have to judge them later and assigned them a number before going into the Games. The scores would be between 1 and 12 for the number of districts.

"She is just a sensation right now; she hasn't even touched a weapon yet." Ivan said joining them to the side. "I don't think that she can use a weapon." He stated as Dulcea mentally rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't underestimate her, she did volunteer." Dulcea said leaving them alone.

"I don't trust her. She is becoming more outspoken with each Games played. You better watch your back." Ivan said as Finster nodded. He knew what he was talking about because lately Dulcea had become more secretive in her movements which was unheard of in a council member. She was gone at odd times. He would keep a watch on her while he controlled the Games. It would be his best year yet because he had a few surprises set up for the tributes. It would not only be a physical challenge but a mental one as well.

XXXX

The next day, Kim was itching just to hold the bow. It was like it was calling her name now. She had finished with the stations and knew that she would need to do something because if not, she would be shooting the bow.

"Hey, so you're the volunteer." A girl said on Kim's left.

"Yea." Kim answered not really paying attention.

"Well it doesn't matter because you won't win this. You haven't picked up a weapon so I assume that you can't kill anyone." The girl said as Kim looked at her. She was the tribute from District Two which meant she had to be Scorpina.

"I think I could when the time came." Kim stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"Everyone says that but its just not true. You seem very weak to me." She said with a smile before walking away.

"Don't worry about her; it's a head game that they play." Another girl said coming up behind Kim. Did she have a sign on her that said she wanted to talk? She wasn't here to make friends and it would be better if she didn't talk to the other tributes as well.

"I'm not worried." She said looking at the girl. She was from District 11 and had reminded her of Kira because of her age. Thinking back to the lottery, why hadn't anyone volunteered to take her place? She was too young to have to deal with this.

"I'm Shayla by the way." She said extending her hand out to Kim.

"Kimberly." She said slowly shaking her hand.

"I know, I think I have watched your lottery like ten times now. You were very brave." She said as Kim nodded. "I wish that I could have been there in person to see it." She said before turning and walking away from her. Shayla thought she was brave? It was probably one of the nicest things she had heard in a while.

"When did you get popular?" Tommy asked. Spinning around, she held back a smile. They had been keeping their distance as they traveled the different stations learning what they need too but she was glad to see him.

"I don't know but apparently I scared them." She replied maintaining her straight face.

"How do you scare them? You haven't picked up a weapon and they barely watch you when you are at one of the stations." He said looking over at Scorpina and the other rangers. They had bonded quickly and it had to be the fact that they wanted one of their districts to win. They would probably keep that alliance until all the other tributes were dead then all bets were off. It was how it almost always was in years past.

"Because I volunteered and how you know that they barely watch me?" She asked as he smiled before walking away. She found it a little creepy that he watched her without her knowing about it but what could she do about it. She never knew when he was watching her. Tommy had a secret side to him that made her a little scared of what he would do in the Games. She did not like facing the unknown and all she could see was the unknown.

XXXX

"So how was training?" Dimitria asked as they sat down at the table.

"Good, I guess." Kim replied not explaining further.

"What's wrong?" Zordon asked sensing something behind Kim's statement. He knew that she wasn't one to share but there was something in that statement that he had to question.

"Nothing, just that I have done every station at least once now and its only the second day of training. Can I at least practice with other weapons?" She asked setting her fork down to look at Zordon.

"I don't see how that would hurt and it may help you in case you have access to another weapon too." He said as she nodded before picking her fork up again. "How are the other tributes?" He asked looking from Kim to Tommy.

"Kimberly's scaring people." Tommy muttered as Kim glared over at him. He could have left that alone.

"Oh, I'm sure she's not scaring people." Dimitria said as Zordon looked over at Kim.

"I think she could." He muttered as Dimitria shot him a look. He shrugged before digging into his food.

"Anyway, did you make any friends?" Dimitria asked looking away from Zordon to Tommy and Kimberly.

"No." Tommy said as Kim continued eating. She didn't think that Dimitria would like her answer so she stayed quiet.

"Oh well, its only the second day so you have plenty of time." She said as a knock sounded at the door. "I'll go see who that is." She said getting up.

"Don't worry about making friends just focus on not making enemies." Zordon said in a low voice. Kim knew that it was aimed at her.

"Alpha and Kat are here to fit you for your outfits for your interviews next week." Dimitria said as they walked in behind her. Tommy and Kim set their forks down and got to go with their stylist.

XXXX

"No flames this time?" Kim asked as she stepped out of the garment that Alpha reassured her that would be a dress when he was finished with it.

"You'll see." He said smiling at her.

"As long as I have clothes on, I don't care." She said as he nodded.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to send you up on that stage without an awesome outfit." He said as she nodded. "Also it will be pink."

"Pink?" She asked trying not to smile.

"Yes, I know that you love the color pink and I want you to be comfortable." He admitted. "Also Tommy will match you again, the crowd loved you too. I want you to work that." He stated as she stared at him.

"What?" She asked trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her. She didn't know what he wanted her to do.

"Work the crowd, don't worry they love a good love story." He said before leaving her alone. She didn't know what he meant. There was no love story here and why did the people think there was?

XXXX

"It just needs a little work but it will be ready in time and you will match Kimberly perfectly." Katherine said as she took the clothes from Tommy. "Alpha really wanted to play up the romantic angle for the interviews." She said as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked tightening the robe. She may be okay with naked bodies but he wasn't especially since it was his naked body.

"Oh the Capitol is in love with you two as a couple. Holding hands in the chariot was perfect." She replied folding the clothes up.

"We're not a couple." He stated.

"We know that but the public doesn't so just go with it. You shouldn't have a hard time pretending." She said shooting him a smile.

"I won't because I'm not pretending but Kim will have a hard time." He said as she lost her smile.

"You're in love with her?" She asked as he slowly nodded. "Oh I'm so sorry but this will help you get sponsors. You can win with the money that they can provide during the Games." She said holding his outfit close to her chest.

"I know and I hope that she gets to use the items because I don't know how long I will be alive after the Games start." He stated with a heavy heart. He knew that he would probably be dead within the first 24 hours but he wanted Kim to win. If being in love with her would help then he would show the world.

"I think that you can make it longer than that but I will leave you now. Just think about what I said." She said before slipping out the door. He didn't have to think about it because it was a done deal. During their interviews, he would make her shine by making the Capitol see her as he saw her. It was the one thing her could do for her that Jason couldn't.

XXXX

The next several days passed while Tommy and Kim tried out the different weapons. She found out that Tommy was pretty good with a sword and a dagger if it got that close. He was quick though and that would make a difference in close combat. She discovered that she could throw a spear but not that far if she wanted it to hit something.

The rangers had watched them for the first hour trying to gauge how good they were at the weapons but when they saw that neither she nor Tommy was that good they turned their attention. She was okay with that though because that meant that she could slip under their radar and stay alive longer. She was worried about Tommy staying alive but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind because she couldn't think about him. He would have to survive on his own because she couldn't save both of them. Only one could win.

"Hey, I think that you have a fan." Tommy whispered as he nodded over at the trapping station. She glanced over and saw Shayla looking at her before quickly looking away. What was it about her that made Kim want to save her from all of this? Shaking her head she went back to practicing with the sword. She wasn't that good because the sword was heavy and felt weird to handle to her. Tommy had explained that it was more of a man's sword and that he hadn't seen anyone to handle it that well. She knew that he could handle it better than her but she was at least trying. She still wanted to test out the bow because she knew that it would handle differently than hers but Zordon's words kept echoing in her head saying not too.

"At least we only have one more day of training before we show the council what we can do." Tommy said jarring Kim out of her thoughts.

"I am glad about that too. I can't take being this close to a bow and not using it." She whispered looking back at the bow. "You know the others might think its weird that out of all the weapons here, it's the only one that I haven't touched."

"I don't think so since most of them didn't touch the bow either. I think Archerina and maybe one of the other rangers have touched it but really she is the only one that has even picked it up let alone fired it." He informed her. "She wasn't that good." He whispered with a smile.

"She wasn't?" She asked finding the district 1 tribute with the other rangers talking. They were supposed to be going through the stations but they spent most of their time with the weapons and talking. You knew that they were working together.

"She didn't even hit the target most of the time. You have her beat." He answered truthfully.

"She could have been playing around trying to trick us into believing that she isn't good." Kim whispered back looking back at him.

"I don't think so; she was trying a little too hard to be playing at it." He said as she nodded.

"What other weapons can she use?" She asked thinking that she must be good at something else since she apparently couldn't shoot a bow.

"She didn't touch another weapon so I don't know." He replied. Kim didn't know what to think about that. The girl had to be good at something or she wouldn't be a tribute from San Angelos. They always made sure that their tributes were well trained. Something wasn't quite right but she didn't know what it was.

XXXX

Later that night, Kim lay in bed with her mind going ninety to nothing. She couldn't stop thinking about the last few days of training and about what she would face in the Games. She knew that she should have paid better attention to the others as they worked with the weapons but she had been so focused on herself that she hadn't really noticed that there were other tributes around her.

Sighing she got up and grabbed a jacket, she knew a good place to clear her mind. Since they had the top floor, they had roof access. Walking up the access stairs, she took a deep breath as the cool fresh air hit her face. The city lights were bright and almost made it look like it was day time. How could people live like this? They couldn't really see the stars or hear the night animals waking up to go hunt. She walked over to the ledge and sat down. The concrete was cool to the touch but she wasn't cold. It was almost like being back in her room at home. It seemed like it was always cold there even in the dead of summer.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the traffic down below and tried to picture what it must be like to live here all the time. She didn't know if she could do it. If she won the Games she would have to come back to the Capitol every year with the new tributes. She wouldn't have to live here though because back home there were 12 houses built for the victors. Of course one was in use but the other 11 sat empty. It was called the HQ or headquarters and they were the nicest houses in Angel Grove.

She didn't know if she could live in one of them though, she missed her house dearly and she had only been gone several days. What would it feel like if she had to give it up for another house? Pushing that thought away, she got up and headed back to her room. She had one more day of training before they had their private session then the interviews. After all that she would be in the arena fighting for her life.

XXXX

Tommy closed his eyes once again trying to find a way to achieve sleep tonight. He just couldn't quit thinking about what Katherine had said. The Capitol had thought that he and Kim were together. How could he work it so that she won the Games was his big problem. He would have to come up with something during his interview but he did know one way to buy her some time in the arena. They had already shown an interest in him joining them and he knew the reason why. Kim had scared the rangers even though she hadn't touched the bow during training. They could just tell that she was the one to beat. He guessed that she had that air about her that said she would do her best to win.

Kicking the covers to the side, he sat up. He knew that he would have to tell Zordon that he wanted private lessons from now on just to protect Kimberly. She wouldn't get attached to him if they were doing separate things.

XXXX

"Okay tributes this is your last day in training, make sure that you have visited every station. This will be your last chance to learn what you need to help you survive in the Games." One of the councilmen said before walking back up to the viewing area.

Kim didn't know what they did when the Games weren't going on because they had sat up there every day of training. She didn't think that they were really watching just talking and eating.

Hopefully they would pay more attention tomorrow for the private sessions. They would release a score before the interviews on how they think the tributes rank. It was what really got the betting under way. The bookies would set the odds as each bet was placed. Most of the time, the person with a higher number won the Games so they were the ones that had the bets for or against them. Normally the rangers had the bigger pools but sometimes one of the other districts had someone with a larger number that people would bet on.

"So what weapon do you want to play with today?" A voice asked behind her.

"Why does it matter?" Kim asked swinging away to face the voice and found the rangers all lined up behind her.

"Oh it matters because Goldar needs access to the swords so that he can impress the Council." Scorpina said as Kim sighed.

"By all means, I guess he needs the extra practice before the Games start." Kim said with a smile as she moved out of the way and made her way over to some of the other weapons. She noticed that no one was touching the bow today and she wanted to walk over there and show the rangers how good she was but she refrained. Zordon would be upset and their secret would be blown.

"You know that they just wanted to see if you were a pushover." Shayla said bouncing up next to Kimberly.

"I know but I knew that it wasn't a fight that I wanted right now. Don't worry; let them think that they have beaten me for now." Kim whispered as Shayla nodded and giggled. Kim was getting closer to the little girl but she knew that she would have to pull away before the thought of her dying was as bad as the thought of Kira dying. "Are you going to run through the stations again?" She asked thinking that Shayla would leave her alone.

"I guess I could but I don't know what else I will learn since I have been to every station several times." She said as Kim nodded. She had been to them too but you never knew if something they said stuck.

"Maybe you should learn how to throw a weapon." Kim suggested as she shrugged and walked away. Kim sighed as she picked up an ugly looking dagger. Scorpina had pretty much hogged the table from the first day but at the moment she was watching Goldar swing two swords around his head. Was it bad that Kim wanted him to mishandled one of those swords? Probably but at least Jason would have her back if she laughed. She didn't think that Tommy would find it funny. He didn't have her dark humor but that was okay. Its what made him better than her anyway.

Walking over to the line, she threw the dagger at the target and found that she at least hit it. Now it was by no means in the outline of the body but it wasn't in the wall either. She might just have a chance if she got ahold of a dagger in the arena.

"Looks like you have a hidden talent." Tommy whispered as Kim jumped a little. He was like a ninja.

"I still missed." She pointed out as he picked up a dagger.

"Well Scorpina has been training for ten years so if you were better than her then I would have to question her skills a little bit." He replied winking at her.

"Ten years? How do you know that?" She asked as he walked over to the line and she backed up to give him space. She knew that he could fight with one but she wasn't sure about throwing one.

"I talked to them." He answered before throwing the dagger and to Kim's shock he hit dead center. "You know that having friends is not a bad thing." He said walking back over to her.

"How did you do that?" She asked pointing to the dagger in the where the target's heart would be.

"Just luck, I guess. Don't worry I wouldn't kill you with a dagger in the Games." He said before walking away from her.

Kim didn't know what to think. He was talking to the rangers and knew how to throw a dagger with deadly accuracy. Should she be worried about him in the arena? She just didn't know and that scared her a little.

XXXX

"Did you know that he could throw a dagger?" Scorpina asked Rito as Goldar finished up with the swords.

"No but I told you that he is perfect for our plans. Don't worry; I don't think that he could do too much." Rito replied as Scorpina nodded.

"I think that we should take her out first. She can handle a weapon." Archerina stated picking up the bow and pulling an arrow through it.

"She just missed that target. I haven't seen her really use the other weapons that well either. She is not familiar with them." Rito pointed out.

"She hasn't touched the bow in two weeks." Goldar stated handing the swords over to Rito for him to practice.

"That's right, she hasn't touched it and I think it's the only weapon that she hasn't." Archerina confirmed.

"I'm pretty sure that you are the only one to have picked up the bow more than once so that doesn't mean anything." Socrpina replied crossing her across her chest.

"But she looks at it all the time when she thinks no one is looking." Archerina revealed firing the bow at the target. Her arrow hit next to the dagger that Kim had thrown.

"Maybe you should focus on aiming that correctly than Kimberly looking at it." Scorpina said uncrossing her arms to pick up a dagger from the podium behind her. She flicked her wrist and sent the dagger flying through the air. She hit dead center of the head on the outline. Tommy's dagger and hers were lined up perfectly in the outline as she shot a smile at Archerina. She knew that she was good and she wasn't that worried about Kimberly. The girl may know something about how to find food but she didn't know how to kill something. They would take out the firebird and lover boy after that. Angel Grove was not winning these Games.

XXXX

Kim sat alone in her room as she thought about Tommy once again. What was his game plan? Sighing she laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the private sessions and she got to use the bow. She prayed that she hit the target and got a score better than 1. She knew that she wouldn't get a 12 because only the rangers really ever got top scores and she had seen what they could do for two weeks. They were good and she knew that they were the ones to stay away from once the Games started. She would need to move faster than them and stay alive.

Rolling over, she pictured her home and the woods just outside the fence. It was something that she might never see again and it almost made her cry. She didn't though because she was going to stay strong and try to win these Games like she had promised Kira.

XXXX

Tommy sat down on his bed and thought about the look on Kim's face when he had thrown that dagger. She had been surprised and shocked. Zordon had warned him that that would happen but he wanted her to know his skill. He had told Zordon that if anyone should win, it should be Kimberly. She had the win and the desire to win and he wanted her to wear that crown. Zordon had told him that for his plan to succeed then he would have to die but he was okay with that. The past two weeks with Kimberly had sealed his fate. He would do almost anything to help her win.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week and I know that people will love that one. We are also getting close to the Games and word of warning, it will be somewhat violent so if that is just not your forte I would say to stop reading it now. I did set the rating at T so you have been warned.


	5. Interviews

A/N: I don't own anything and I hope that everyone loves this chapter. Thank you to everyone that is reading this story. I know that this chapter is long but I couldn't find a good place to stop and I didn't want to leave this one on a cliffhanger since some upcoming chapters will be cliffhangers. I am also getting this out early because frankly I have had it done for a week and I'm tired of waiting to post it. I'm a little impatient to get this to everyone because I don't like to keep my readers waiting.

XXXX

"Good morning." Dimitria said as Kim walked into the dining room. She, Zordon, and Tommy were already seated at the table eating. Kim had slept a little longer than normal but it would probably be her last time to be able to do that. Tomorrow morning when she woke up, she would be getting ready to enter the arena. Before that though, she had to face the cameras tonight after facing the councilmen today. It seemed like this would never end.

"Good morning." Kim replied as she sat down across from Tommy. She was still questioning his closeness with the rangers but she pushed that out her mind and focused on today.

"Well today you will have your private sessions for the council to assign you a number before the Games. They want a show and this is your time to shine for them." Zordon said as Kim and Tommy nodded.

"After that, you will meet with your stylist to get ready for your interviews tonight." Dimitria informed them as Kim's blood turned cold. She was not ready for tonight.

"Don't worry about the interviews right now; I want you to focus on right now." Zordon said when he saw Kim freeze up.

"Okay." Tommy and Kim said at the same time.

Kim leaned back as the servant placed a plate of food in front of her. She didn't like it when the servants fixed her plate but she had learned not to say anything. Tommy had explained that if the servants didn't do their jobs or if it appeared that they were unhappy with their service then they were beaten and tortured. Kim didn't need their blood on her hands so she let them serve her even though she hated it. She had also learned not to say thank you. Dimitria had explained that it was their job and that to thank them some of the time meant that you were not happy every time they served you.

"Now I want you to finish up and I will escort you down to the holding room." Zordon said as he stood up and left them alone with Dimitria.

"Don't worry this is the easy part. The council has been watching for two weeks so they just want you to confirm what they already know. You can't really mess this up." She said smiling at them.

Tommy and Kim nodded and finished eating even though Kim wasn't that hungry. She knew that it would be a long wait because Angel Grove would be last because it was always last in everything. They stood up and went to change so that they could get down to the holding room in time.

XXXX

Kim dressed in her training outfit and headed out of her room towards the front door. She saw that Zordon and Tommy were waiting on her already. It hadn't taken her that long but apparently Tommy could get dressed faster than she could which shouldn't have shocked her because he was a guy.

"Ready?" Zordon asked as Kim and Tommy nodded. He opened the door for them to precede him outside. They walked silently to the elevator and waited for it to open. It couldn't open soon enough as they filed inside and rode it down to the training level.

"Any last suggestions?" Tommy asked facing Zordon as the doors opened up.

"Give them a show." He replied as Tommy and Kim nodded before exiting the elevator. They watched as the doors slid shut before they both turned.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asked her as she nodded. They walked through the doors and saw all the other tributes waiting. They found two open seats so they sat down and waited for things to get going.

"Okay tributes, you will be called one by one starting with Rito. Good luck to everyone." Elgar said as Rito stood up and followed him through the double doors leading into the main training part that they all had used over the past two weeks.

Kim leaned back and got comfortable; this was going to be a long day of doing nothing but waiting.

XXXX

"Jason, this is a surprise. I didn't think that we would see you before tonight." Carolina said as she opened the door for Jason to walk in. She had been making some mixes from herbs for some medicine that she was running short on. It was mostly for burns because that was the major thing she always had to take care.

"I know but I wasn't sure if I could watch the interviews so I wanted to drop these off." He said holding up the three rabbits that he had killed that morning.

"You have been busy, I see. Don't you need some for your family?" She asked as he laid them on the table. She cleared away her supplies so that they didn't spill.

"No, I have three more rabbits and two squirrels. It was a good morning." He replied as she nodded and sat down.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she motioned for him to sit down.

"No, I'm not. She will be entering that arena tomorrow." He said as he sat down across from her. It was all he could think about in the woods which is why he had been out there so long. The wildlife had not known that he was there so he had had a good hunting day.

"I know." Carolina whispered. "Are you still worried that she will try to save Tommy?" She asked reaching across the table to hold his hand. In some ways, she was like his own mom trying to comfort him even though they had no clue how too.

"Yes a little bit but I'm more worried that she will not be able to kill any of them. She has been training with them for two weeks." He stated. "I mean I know that she doesn't make friends easily but after two weeks, I'm not sure that I could kill them." He revealed as Carolina nodded. She was glad that Kira was at school right now because she didn't want her to see Jason doubting Kimberly. It was also the last day of school until the Games were over. The Capitol wanted to make sure that everyone watched the Games so they ordered schools to be on break along with setting TVs up everywhere.

"We just have to have faith in Kimberly." She said squeezing his hand. "When do you start working at the mine?" She asked knowing that he was of age now to start work in the mines. It was one of the only jobs in Angel Grove so most everyone worked there. There was no money in it but it was honest work and did provide some money for the families.

"I start in the morning." He answered as she nodded. "The good news is that they will be showing the Games all day, every day. I won't miss a minute of it even if I wanted too." He said with a smirk.

"Well thank you for helping out when I knew that you have more than enough to do at home. If you ever need to talk, please stop by whenever you can." Carolina said as she stood up. He stood up as well as she walked over to him. "I want you to have faith in Kimberly. She can do this and so can you." She said pulling him into her tiny arms. Jason wrapped his arms around her and thought of Kimberly. She was so much like her mom that it was scary but there was a backbone of steel in Kimberly that her mother just didn't have. It was that backbone that made Kimberly, Kimberly.

"I will." He promised as she released him.

"If you want to watch the interviews with us, you know how to find your way back." She said as he nodded before leaving. She didn't know if he would watch with her and Kira or not but at least he was looking a little bit stronger. Looking over at the rabbits, she knew that she would need to clean them so that she could make her and Kira a nice meal tonight.

XXXX

Hours later Tommy and Kim were the last two still waiting. Tommy had sat the entire time but Kimberly couldn't. She had paced for a while and then sat back down only to pace some more. The other tributes had talked among themselves until their name was called. The boys were called first then the girls so Kim knew that she would be the last one to go. It didn't bother her; she just wanted this over with.

"You might want to sit down and relax a little." Tommy said as he patted the seat beside him.

"I don't think I can. What if they don't like what I do? What if I miss?" She asked as she did sit down next to him without thinking about what she had done.

"They will like you and if you miss shoot again. They will give you as much time as you want." He said taking her hand in his. She quickly pulled away but not before she felt the tingling from his touch. What was it about him that had her nerves shot?

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" She asked changing the subject.

"I think I will throw all the heavy stuff around then maybe throw another dagger since I seem to have good aim." He said flashing a smile at her.

She returned his smile as she heard his name called. "Its your turn." She said as he stood up.

"Remember give them a show, beautiful." He said as she nodded and watched him walked into the training room leaving her alone. She hoped that he gave them a show as well.

XXXX

Dulcea smiled as Tommy walked into the room. He looked ready to show them what he had. The other council members had already decided that he would be one of the low scorers since he was from Angel Grove. It wasn't right but they knew that everyone watched the Games and cheered on the rangers. She wasn't about to let him get stuck with a score that he didn't deserve so she hoped that he did as well as she knew he could.

"He looks good walking in here." Finster said as he walked over to her.

"Yes he does, do you think that he may be better than the 5?" She asked turning to face him.

"Oh Dulcea, you never want anyone to get a lower score but that's the name of the game. People do not tune in to watch the tributes from Angel Grove." He replied as Tommy picked up one of the heavy weights and threw it across the room.

"Looks like he's showing you something more." She stated as Tommy picked up a heavier weight and threw it just as far.

"What good is throwing weights around in the arena?" He asked as he walked away from her to find his seat. She hated that he didn't see the strength that Tommy was showing but going next to last did not help his case. The council members were tired and ready to leave. She watched as Tommy walked over to one of the podiums and grabbed a dagger and walked over to the line. He took aim and threw it just like he had the previous day and just like yesterday he hit dead center of the heart.

"Tommy Oliver, District 12." He said as he faced the viewing area before leaving the training room through the opposite doors from the ones that he had entered.

XXXX

Tommy didn't know where he was going since he couldn't back through the other doors. He wanted to reassure Kimberly before she came in but that wasn't possible. He walked through the doors and saw Zordon waiting for him.

"So how do you think you did?" He asked as Tommy stopped in front of him.

"My best but they didn't seem too interested that I was even in there." Tommy stated.

"Well that's all I can ask of you and they are not really interested in any districts beyond number 4. Don't worry they are mostly fair in their scores." He said as Tommy nodded. "Now we wait for Kimberly's turn and what I wouldn't give to be in that room to see this." He said as Tommy saw Zordon smile for the first time.

"You think that she will give them a show?" He asked with a smile.

"I think that she will give them something to hate her for but yeah they will remember the show she is about to put on." He replied as Tommy nodded. He knew that Kim had a short fuse and with the members not paying attention, it might push her over the edge.

XXXX

Kimberly closed her eyes as her name was called. Standing up slowly, she took a deep breath and made her way over to the doors. It was time to shine. Zordon had said to make them noticed her and that's what she was going to do. They would remember her name after today. It was her goal and she would accomplish that.

XXXX

Dulcea hadn't moved from her spot after Tommy left and waited for Kimberly. As the doors opened, Kimberly walked into with her head held high and her back straight. She was ready and Dulcea couldn't wait to see what she would show them. She hadn't really done anything in training other than run over all the stations. They knew that she couldn't throw a dagger too well so she had to have something up her sleeve.

Dulcea knew that Zordon had to have told Kimberly to play it cool in training and wait to show the members what she could do in her private session. His plan could backfire if she didn't put on a show. The members hadn't discussed what number they wanted to assign to Kimberly which could either be a good or bad thing. Watching closely, she waited to see what happened next.

The others were getting their drinks and talking loudly. It was like there wasn't a tribute in front of them ready to start her performance. They didn't care about her just like they didn't care about any of the tributes. It was just a game to them and the tributes were only the game pieces they got to move around the game board.

XXXX

Kimberly walked into the room and saw the bow hanging on its stand with the arrows lined up. She counted five but she knew that she wouldn't need that many. It should only take one but she would grant herself two to get the job done. She walked directly to the bow without stopping and picked it up. It weighed a little more than hers back home but it felt good in her hands. She tested the string and knew that it was tighter than hers back home.

Holding it up in front of her, she pulled the string back without an arrow first to adjust to the tension. Letting it go, she heard the familiar hiss of the string and smiled. Wiping her face clean of any emotion, she walked over to the arrows and grabbed the first one. She walked back to the line, threaded the arrow into the bow, and held it up in front of her. Taking a breath, she pulled the string back and took aim. This time when she released the string, an arrow flew out of her bow straight into target. She hit dead center of where the head would be. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that the council wasn't looking at her. Shaking her head, she walked over to the arrows once again to take another one. They would notice her before she left here.

She walked back to the line and took aim once more. This time the arrow hit dead center of where the heart would be. It was another perfect shot. She looked up at the viewing area again and saw that the members still wasn't looking at her. She saw red then as she walked back over to the arrows. Grabbing one, she took aim but not at the line. She took aim at the viewing area and shot the arrow into the symbol of the Capitol on the back wall. It was only inches from most of their heads and that got a reaction. All the members looked at her in shock as she bowed before running out of the room. What had she done?

XXXX

Dulcea walked over to the arrow and saw that it was dead center of the eagle that was on the Seal of the Capitol. "She barely missed your head." She said looking over at Finster.

"Yes she did and I think that this is the first time that we have been shot at." He replied grabbing the arrow and pulling it from the Seal.

"Look at her other two arrows and tell me what number she should get." Dulcea said as she grabbed a drink from the passing waiter.

Finster looked at the target and saw that there were two arrows lined up perfectly, one in the head and the other in the heart. The girl could shoot a bow as evident of the arrow he had in his hands.

"Well she deserves more than a 5 that's for sure." Another council member said as the others laughed nervously. They were still shaken up about the fact that a tribute had almost killed them. It had never happened before so they didn't know if she should be punished or what.

XXXX

"What happened?" Zordon asked as ran out of the training room to stop in front of him and Tommy.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said refusing to explain.

"How bad was it?" Zordon asked with a sigh. He knew that if her performance was really that bad then her score would reflect that.

"Worse." Kim whispered as he nodded and led them back up to the suite. He had to get up there to see the scores and Tommy and Kim needed to get dressed as well.

XXXX

"_Now the moment that everyone has been waiting for, the scores of the tributes are finally revealed after two weeks of training." _Deca said as Kim, Tommy, Zordon, and Dimitria sat down on the couch. Alpha and Kat were standing behind them waiting on the scores as well. They knew that this was a big moment.

"_Okay here we go starting with District 1; Rito with a score of 9 and Archerina with a score of 9."_ She said as their pictures flashed on screen.

"_District 2; Goldar has a score of 10 as well as Scorpina." _She stated as their pictures came up too.

"_District 3; Gasket with a score of 8 and Camille with a score of 6." _She said as their pictures popped up.

"_In district 4, Mailgore and Divatox both have a score of 9."_ She stated as their pictures were revealed.

"_From district 5; Ransik has a score of 8 and Trakeena has a score of 5."_ Kim watched as their pictures flashed with their scores under their picture.

"_On to district 6; Venjix with the score of 8 and Dayu with a score of 6."_ She said as Kim huffed. This was taking too long to see if she had done as bad as she thought she did.

"_District 7's scores are Xandred with an 8 and Morgana with a 7."_ Their pictures flashed by as Deca moved onto the next district.

"_From district 8; Lothor earned a 7 while Marah has a 5."_ She rushed as their pictures came up. Kim knew that she was getting tired and no one really cared about the lower districts that much.

"_District 9"s scores are Vile with an 8 and Kapri with a 5."_ She finished as their pictures flashed by.

"_On to district 10; Thrax earned a 7 and Elsa has a 6."_ She said quickly as their pictures showed up with their scores.

"_District 11's scores are Mesogog with a 9 and little Shayla has a 7."_ She said as Kim was shocked. Shayla got a 7 what had she shown them? Kim hadn't seen her really do anything other than follow her around and visit the survival stations.

"_And last but not least, district 12's scores are; Tommy with an 8 and Kimberly with an 11." _She said as their pictures popped up. Kim was in shock as the TV was cut off.

"You have got to tell us what went on." Dimitria said as Kim shook her head. She had an 11? How was that even possible?

"Apparently the council liked you." Zordon said as she nodded. "What did you do other than shoot the bow?" He asked clearly impressed with her score. Tommy was smiling as well so she assumed that he wasn't mad that she outscored him.

"When I walked in they were drinking and laughing, not really paying attention. I shot the first arrow and hit dead center of the head. They still were not looking so I grabbed another arrow and shot it at the heart this time. Again it was perfect but they didn't notice. I saw red then and shot a third arrow at the Capitol seal above their heads." She rushed out as Tommy and Dimitria stared at her. Zordon was smiling as Kat and Alpha walked in.

"Congratulations on your scores, can't believe that you got the highest Kimberly." Kat said as Tommy and Kim stood up. They didn't have much time to get ready for the interviews.

"I can believe it, she is a firebird." Alpha stated lowly as he ushered Kim away from them and into her room while Tommy and Kat went into his. Zordon thought about what Alpha had said and had to agree. Kim had given them a show which was what he had asked her to. She might very well win these Games if he could keep her alive with sponsor money. After the interviews tonight, he would know how much the public liked Tommy's idea. It was worth trying and it wouldn't hurt anyone in the process.

XXXX

"Don't tug on that." Alpha said as he and Kim made their way into the line of tributes.

"Sorry, I just don't know about this. The dress is long and these heels are higher than I am used too." She said as he smiled. "I'm afraid that I will fall on my face." She whispered.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. You will be sitting for most of the time so you don't have to worry about really walking in the heels." He said taking her hand in his. "You will be on stage with everyone else so remember to smile and nod. Deca will ask you a few questions and just be honest. You don't need to gloss over anything or try to make something up. In fact it would be better if you didn't make anything up." He said as she nodded. She wasn't sure if she could make anything up on the spot. She was too honest to lie in front of the cameras anyway.

"Five minutes!" One of the crew said as Kim took a deep breath. Why did this scare her more than the actual Games?

"You can do this." Alpha whispered before he walked away leaving her alone standing behind Tommy. Since she was still shorter than her in her heels, she had to look up to him. His shoulders looked broad enough to carry the weight of the world.

"I will be right there beside." Tommy said turning to face her. "You look beautiful, by the way." He said as she looked at him. His eyes convey comfort that she could almost feel.

"Thank you." She whispered as she looked at him. He was dressed in black pants with a black dinner jacket. He had a small pink stripe down each leg and what looked like pink flames around the cuff of each sleeve. Kat and Alpha had worked together again since she was in the same shade pink. The dress itself looked like it was on fire with the way it moved each time she made a step. Alpha had said something about crystals reflecting the light to make it look that way. She didn't know what he had meant but she did love the dress.

"Do I look that bad?" Tommy asked flashing her a smile snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No, you look handsome. I was just thinking that we are the only tributes that are matched. I wonder why Alpha and Kat decided to match us for the interviews too." She said as he looked away. "I guess we are going on stage now." She said as the line started to move. They were of course at the back since they were District 12.

Tommy sighed and turned back around. He knew why Alpha and Kat had dressed them alike again but he kept that to himself. Kim wouldn't understand and he really didn't have time to tell her. She would just get mad if she knew and that would blow the game plan.

XXXX

"Can I come in?" Jason asked as Kira opened the door to his knock. He had finally made up his mind to watch the interviews with Kim's family instead of his own.

"Of course you can, I'm glad that you could join us." Carolina said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He was reminded once again how much Kimberly was like her mom.

"I just couldn't let you watch her alone. She is my best friend and I want to support her even if she will probably never know it." He said as she nodded in understanding.

"I'm happy that you're here." Kira said as Jason smiled over at her. She was just like Kimberly at that age. These two women were the closest thing he had to Kimberly at the moment.

"I'm happy I'm here too." He said sitting down as the TV came on. The Capitol had it set up that whenever they wanted you to watch something, the TV's came on. "Looks like I got here just in time." He said as the tributes walked out on stage. He saw Kimberly and smiled. She was in a beautiful pink dress that looked like she was a walking flame. It went well with her outfit from the parade. Whoever her stylist was knew how to make Kim shine by letting her inner beauty shine through.

XXXX

The crowd started going wild as pictures of the tributes flashed on 12 different screens that were set up around the stage. The pictures were of their parade outfits, training outfits, and them as they were called on lottery day. The screens flashed black as Deca walked out onto the stage and took a bow. The tributes filed in behind her to the 12 seats that were set up behind the two in the center. Deca would sit in one while whichever tribute she was talking too would sit in the other. Deca raised her hands so that the crowd quieted down for her to speak.

"Welcome! Tonight you will finally get to hear from the tributes that you have come to know before they enter the arena tomorrow. Now let's get this show started." Deca said as the tributes took their seat. Deca took her seat as the screens all showed the first tribute. The others that were not sitting beside Deca would have to wait their turn and listen to everyone else talk. They of course would go in order of their district which left Kim and Tommy going last. Thankfully Kim wasn't the last one but she was only saved by one. Tommy would go last this time which was fine by her. She didn't really want to be the last one to speak.

"Now, let's welcome our first tribute from district 1, Archerina." She said as Archerina got up and walked over to the empty seat. The questions that Deca asked were pretty general and nothing that Kim couldn't handle. She smiled when it was time and stopped when it wasn't. She zoned out after the first four tributes and started thinking about what Jason would be doing right now. She wondered if he was watching the interviews or out in the woods. She also thought of her sister and helped that their mother was taking good care of her when Jason couldn't. She didn't want Kira to suffer just because she wasn't there any longer. Kira was the only reason that she was sitting up here enduring this torture.

"Well that was very interesting, thank you Mesogog." Deca said jarring Kim out of her thoughts. How had she missed everyone's interview? She had been so into her thoughts that she hadn't heard any of the interviews to know what Deca might ask her. "Let's welcome Kimberly Hart better known as the Firebird of Angel Grove." Deca said as the crowd went wild. Kim smiled and stood up wondering about the nickname. It was the second time that she had heard it and she wondered if it was because of her parade outfit.

"Kimberly, you look lovely. It's like your dress is on fire just like your parade outfit." Deca said as Kim nodded, did a little twirl and smiled before she and Deca sat down. "Everyone is talking about your outfit; tell me how was it to be on fire?" She asked looking at Kimberly.

Kim smiled and looked from the crowd of people to Deca. She was nervous but she took a breath to calm her nerves before she answered Deca's question. "A little scary, I just kept praying that I wouldn't burn." She said with a small laugh. The crowd laughed as well easing Kim's nerves even more.

"I think we all were." Deca said with a laugh. "I must say that Alpha has done a wonderful job dressing you but then again so have all of our stylists. Let's give them a big round of applause." Deca said as all the tributes and crowd started clapping.

Once the clapping stopped, Deca looked back at Kimberly. "Now, I think we were all surprised when you volunteered for your sister, what was going through your mind at that moment." She asked as she took one of Kim's hands in hers.

"I just thought that I cannot stand by and watch my sister go to her death." She replied as Deca nodded.

"You did not think that your sister could win?" She asked looking at Kim intently.

"She is only twelve and very resourceful but no I don't think that she could win and I couldn't let her go." She answered taking a breath. This was the one thing that she had hoped Deca wouldn't ask her even though she knew that she probably would.

"Did you get to see her before you left?" She asked as Kim nodded slowly. "Did she thank you?" She asked.

"No." Kim said simply as she looked at the crowd. She saw Alpha and saw him nod to her and she knew that he wanted her to just be honest even if it hurt.

"What did she say?" She asked as Kim looked back at Deca. This interview was already longer than the others and Kim just wanted it to be over. She didn't like thinking about that day right now.

"She made me promise that I would try very hard to win." Kim said as Deca smiled before releasing her hand.

"We all know that you will try very hard, thank you." She said standing up signaling the end of the interview. Kim stood up, smiled, and made her way back to her seat. She was finally breathing normally as she sat back down. Tommy was the only one left then she could get back to their floor to rest before tomorrow.

XXXX

"Well she was good." Zordon muttered to himself as Deca called for Tommy. Now was the time to see if Tommy's plan would work. Deca just had to ask the right questions for it to help Kimberly out but with the way that the press had latched onto Tommy and Kimberly being an item he knew that she would ask.

XXXX

Dulcea smiled as she watched Kimberly walk back to her seat. The interview was great and hopefully the sponsors would flood in now that they heard Kimberly's story in her own words. If she could sponsor, she would but council members were not allowed to help anyone out. It was considered bad taste but maybe she could use her contact to get money to Zordon for Kimberly. It would have to be done secretly because if she was caught then everything would fall apart and they couldn't afford that now.

XXXX

"So Tommy, Angel Grove has two tributes of the same age this year. We all know that that rarely happens so how has it been to be here with Kimberly?" She asked keeping the smile on her face.

"Great, really great I mean we can talk since we were in the same class in school." He replied as she nodded.

"Well I hear talk that there is someone very special, you want to tell me about her?" She asked as Tommy braced himself. This had been his plan so he couldn't rush it too much.

"Where did you hear that talk?" He asked instead relaxing in the interview. He could do this part of the Games, it was just the actual Games that he couldn't do.

"Oh you know how news in the Capitol is." She said looking from him to the crowd and back again.

"Well news in Angel Grove is kind of slow so you may have to explain that to me." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure that if it was something big, it would spread fast like someone volunteering for her sister." She said as he nodded. He knew that that had been huge news in Angel Grove especially since it was Kim. Everyone knew Kim and her family so it was like Kira was a part of their family too.

"Okay well the news is that you are sweet on a young lady from your district." She said as he looked at her. "Do you think that she is cheering you on, wanting you to win?" She asked winking at the crowd.

"Well she is probably not cheering me wanting me to win. I'm not sure that she really noticed me until the lottery and even then it was probably a haze to her." He revealed.

"Oh I think she noticed you, I mean you are one handsome young man. Did you get to talk to her before leaving on the train to come here?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Oh that's too bad, well you will just have to win the Games. Once you do, you can go back home and sweep her off her feet. She will have to talk to you then." She said patting his knee.

"Winning the Games won't help me in that area." He stated keeping his face relaxed.

"Why ever not?" She asked in a sad voice. The audience were on the edge of their seat just wanting to know who he loved that much and why the girl wouldn't love it if he won the Games.

"Well, she came here with me." He said as shocked appeared in Deca's eyes before she stood up. The crowd didn't know what to think and they all looked at Kimberly who was in shock herself. Did he just say what she thought he said? The cameras focused on Deca as Tommy stood up and walked back to his seat. Deca quickly gained control since it was live TV.

XXXX

"Is this some kind of game?" Jason asked as Deca finished up the interviews by wishing the tributes good luck in the arena tomorrow.

"It could be but I don't think it is. Tommy has always liked Kimberly. I just didn't know that it was this much." Carolina stated as she stood up. "Are you okay?" She asked looking at Jason.

"Yea, its just a huge shock right now. I didn't think that he liked her since he never talks to her." He answered as Kira went into the bedroom. She was a little young to know what Tommy had implied.

"He is really shy so maybe that's it and now that they are both facing death he wanted her to know." She said as Jason thought about that. It could be the reason but he didn't know Tommy enough to know if it was a trick or not. Could Tommy be trying to play on Kim's emotions so that she wouldn't kill him in the Games? If so then Tommy miscalculated because Kim never let her emotions enter in.

"I better get back home; I have to go to work in the morning. Good night." He said as he got up and left Carolina standing there. She thought about how Jason was acting and wondered if Jason felt something more for Kimberly that he let on. How had her daughter gained this much attention and love from two very different guys without even trying?

XXXX

Kim was fuming by the time that they made it up to their floor. As soon as the elevator doors open she pounced on Tommy and had him slammed up into the wall opposite of the doors. "What was that? Is this what you and Zordon were working on in your private sessions?" She asked as Zordon, Dimitria, Alpha, and Kat stood there in shock. Kim was a whole lot smaller than Tommy but she had him pinned against the wall unable to move. She was stronger than anyone had given her credit for. "Tell me." She urged as the others finally snapped out it.

"Kimberly let him go." Dimitria said as Zordon and Alpha pulled her away from Tommy. She wobbled on her heels as they held her back.

"Back off, this helps both of you out." Zordon said as Kim looked away from Tommy to him.

"He made me look weak and unable to show any feelings." She hissed glaring back at Tommy.

"He made you look like a woman to root for in the Games. He just saved your life." Zordon fired back. "You both need sponsors and I can sell the star crossed lovers a whole lot better than a shy boy and unfriendly girl." He stated as she tried to calm down.

"Someone should have told me." She said dialing down just a little.

"No, we wanted your reaction to be real. It was the only way that this would work." Zordon said as he backed up a little. "Now both of you get changed and go to bed. You need your rest." He said as Tommy turned and made his way to his room. Kim stood there for a few seconds before brushing past Zordon to go to her own rooms. It was a lot to take in and she knew that she wouldn't get that much sleep.

XXXX

"Your tributes are idiots." Rocky said as he slipped up next to Trini. She was against the back wall watching the replay of the interviews. Since they had been backstage, they didn't get to see everything.

"Told you, but what do you think about Kimberly now? She was really good in her interview." She said as Deca called Tommy's name.

"I think that she will be the one to beat, now I don't think that she will kill that many people but I think that she will win." He replied as Trini nodded.

"Her biggest competition will be the rangers; if she can survive them then she will win." She said as she caught Tommy's answer before Deca stood up. "Well apparently there is a romance."

"It's probably for the cameras since they are the same age. I mean Deca made a comment about that too." He said as she nodded.

"Its good for them though, the sponsors will love them then. Angel Grove having star-crossed lovers who are tributes just doesn't happen all the time." She said before walking away. Rocky thought about what Trini had said. She was right Kimberly could win it all but he wouldn't count Tommy out yet.

XXXX

Dulcea couldn't quit smiling after Tommy's interview. Kimberly was the one. She was the one that would finally bring Zedd's rule down to its knees. Now all she had to do was stay alive during the Games. Zordon would have to make sure of that detail and then plans could be moved ahead. The rebellion would be slow starting but before the next Games, it had to be started. The future rested on the tiny shoulders of Kimberly Hart, the Firebird.

XXXX

After tossing and turning, Kim gave up and made her way up to the roof. The city was still up and partying loudly. It was totally different than what was going on in Angel Grove. She knew that the people were asleep or just now going to bed. They would not be partying the night away.

"Come to murder me by pushing me over the edge?" Tommy asked through the darkness. She didn't jump at his voice like she thought she might if someone else had spoken to her in the darkness. Sighing she saw him through the darkness and noticed that the dark made him appear stronger than she had ever seen him.

"No." She answered as she walked over towards his voice. "Besides, there is some kind of force field that would just send you back up here if I did push you." She said sitting down in front of him.

"Well that's a comfort." He said as she smiled. "I'm glad to know that you can still do that." He said as she looked at him.

"Do what?" She asked pulling her legs up into her chest.

"Smile, I hadn't seen a real one of those in a while." He replied as she nodded.

"There hasn't been that much to smile about." She informed him.

"I know." He said. "I'm worried about tomorrow." He said quietly.

"Me too, I know that you asked me before but I am scared. I don't know what to expect." She revealed.

"Me either but I know that I don't want to change once I get in there." He stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked studying his profile. Looking at him, you saw a tall strong man who was silent most of the time but could pack a punch when he chose to speak.

"I don't want to change who I am just to try to win these Games." He said leaning back against the concrete pillar.

"I think that you have too." She said slowly.

"No I see the victors and how they are. I refuse to change who I am to win." He stated in a strong tone.

"I can't say that because frankly I don't know what I will do when faced with the Games. I think that we have to do things that change us in order to survive." She stated in calm tones.

"Then I don't want to win. Its not worth it to me." He said as she looked out over the city.

"Tommy, I want you to promise me something." She said looking back at him.

"No." He said without blinking.

"What? You don't even know what I'm going to ask you." She said stretching out her legs confused by him telling her no.

"Yes I do. You want me to promise not to just die in the Games but to fight and do everything I can to win." He said looking at her intently.

"Do you read minds now?" She asked as he shook his head no. "Then how did you know that that was what I was going to have you promise me." She said.

"Because I know you, you want to know that I am fighting but I can't do that not even for you." He said slowly standing up. "Get some rest tonight." He said before walking away from her.

"Stubborn boy, what am I going to do now?" She asked herself as she stood up too. She did need to get to bed because tomorrow the Games started.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chatper is the Games and there will be bloodshed so if you don't like that, you need to stop reading now. It won't be gory because I don't want anyone to get sick and I won't go into too much detail on the deaths. I just wanted to warn everyone.


	6. Let the Games begin

A/N: Everyone knows I don't own anything but the idea of this, anyway I hope that you loved the new chapter. It is longer than what I had planned but I just couldn't find a good place to end it. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and extra big thanks that have reviewed the chapters as well. I know that you don't have to but I love seeing what you thought about the chapters.

XXXX

Kim's eyes open to find a tray of food waiting for her along with a pair of black pants and black t-shirt, it looked comfortable and not at all like what she had been wearing the past two weeks. It had to be what she would wear in the arena. At least they didn't dress her in pink because that wouldn't have blended into the scenery that well and she preferred not to die because of her favorite color. Sitting up, she ate in record time before grabbing a quick shower. She wanted to enjoy it more but she didn't know how much time she actually had. It would be the last day that she could possibly have a shower unless she won.

Toweling off, she put on the pants and shirt before looking at herself in the mirror. She had gained weight in two short weeks but at least she looked healthy going into the Games. It should help when she couldn't find food for a few days. Hopefully she found food and water fast.

Shaking her head, she slipped on the boots that Alpha had left for her. They were the same ones that she had been training with the past two weeks so they were broke in well. She was glad that they were the same because she didn't really relish a brand new pair of boots running around the arena. Blisters were not something that she wanted to deal with if she didn't have too. Taking one last look, she opened her door and made her way to the front door and to her awaiting fate.

She didn't know what to expect but she knew that she would fight for her life for however long she could. These Games would not break her.

XXXX

Tommy stepped out of the shower and took a deep breath. Today was the day and at this moment, he wasn't scared but he knew that that would change as soon as he entered the arena. Drying off, he grabbed his black pants and black shirt. He would at least blend in during the night time. He was glad that he had cut his hair before the lottery now because he did not want to have to deal with it during the Games. He had had longer hair than Kimberly at one time but after catching it on fire while baking he had gotten it cut. He had in short now and could gel it for that spikey look but since he would be in the arena he left the gel out.

Slipping on his boots, he took one look before leaving his room. He would just bet that Kimberly was already up and dressed. The tray of food in his room this morning signaled the change of today. If he would have forgotten what day it was the tray had reminded him. He made it to the front door and saw that Kim was already there talking with Zordon. She looked calm and ready to face the Games.

"Ah, there you are. Its time to leave." He said opening the door as Kimberly walked out ahead.

"How will we get to the arena?" Kim asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"You will fly out there. I don't know where it is; actually only the council knows exactly where the Games are held. It cuts down on people trying to save someone." He said as Kim and Tommy both nodded. They remained silent until they made it up to the roof.

"Any last suggestions?" Tommy asked looking at Zordon.

"You will be raised up into the arena. Stay on those pedestals until the horn blows because they are rigged to blow if you step off too early." He said as they nodded. They would not be stepping off of them early. "Remember to get away from the others as fast as you can." He stated with a sigh. "And last but not least, stay alive." He said as a group of the Putty Patrol walked toward them to escort Tommy and Kimberly from here.

Zordon watched them board the cargo plane that would take them to the arena. It was time for him to do his job and for once he was looking forward to asking people for money. Tommy and Kimberly would do their part in the Games and he would do his part and try to keep them alive as long as the money came in.

XXXX

Kim and Tommy found seats but they were not close to each other which was good since it was time for them to split up. They couldn't stay near each other during the Games if they were going to survive. There were two woman making their way to all of the tributes apparently putting trackers in them. The council had to know where their game pieces were at all times in case some camera could not get a good angle on their position. When one of the women stopped in front of Kimberly, she grabbed Kim's arms and shot the tracker into her forearm without warning.

"How long will this stay in here?" She asked rubbing her arm. It had felt like the woman had just shot her with an arrow instead of a needle. She really needed to work on her bedside manner.

"Two months." The woman replied without any hint of emotion. What was it with the Capitol people answering questions without showing emotion unless someone important was watching? Did President Zedd have that much control over the people?

"So what happens after two months, do we get it taken out?" She asked as the woman looked at her. The look she sent Kimberly was one of disdain.

"What's it matter if you're dead?" She asked bluntly. Apparently no one had asked about the trackers before but she didn't want to be tracked for the rest of her life by the Capitol. She planned on living.

"If I win, how does it come out?" Kim asked slowly trying to control her temper.

"It dissolves in two months so you don't have to worry about that." The woman said as Kim nodded.

"What if we are still in the Games? What happens to the tracker then?" She asked thinking that the Games could go on that long. None of them ever had but there was a first time for everything. The longest running Games had been almost a month and the only reason that it had ended then was because the council had moved in the sides of the arena until only about a mile was left for the remaining tributes to hide. It had been a bloodbath between the last four tributes that honestly made Kim sick thinking about it.

"You will not be in the Games that long." The woman said as Kim nodded. It was a fair question. The plane lifted up and they were on their way. Kim's nerves hadn't kicked in yet but she had a feeling that they would once she entered the arena.

XXXX

"The tributes are in flight and will be arriving in ten minutes." Ivan said as Finster stepped into the War Room as they called it. Most of them would spend every waking moment here watching all the different cameras and tributes. Some were in charge of making sure that the tributes got their gifts while others made sure that the tributes didn't get too far from one another. It would be no fun or surprise if the tributes stayed away from each other for most of the Games. There would be traps along the way to turn the tributes back towards the action and if the Games went on too long, the sides would begin to close in on them.

Finster would oversee it all and make decisions on the twists and turns for the tributes. He had been working on something extra special this year and he couldn't wait to unleash it on the tributes. It would take the strongest tribute to withstand his tests this year but the fans would love it. They always loved the surprises at the end and he made sure to deliver them for the fans.

"Let's get those cameras online and set up the live feed then." Finster said as all the screens came to life to show the arena from about 100 different angles. He had placed extra cameras this year to insure that the audience got the best views of the action. He didn't want them to miss a single moment of the Games. Its what kept the people coming back year after year to watch. They wanted to see the struggles of the tributes and see if their favorite would make it through to the end and be crowned the winner.

"The tributes have landed." Dulcea said as Finster nodded. It was finally time to let the Games begin. Rubbing his hands together he watched as the tributes were escorted to their holding rooms. It was time for his vision to come to life.

XXXX

Kim and Tommy were the last off the plane as they made their way to their assigned rooms. They would have about a minute once they reached their holding rooms. It was just enough time for the nerves to set in but not enough to regain the confidence that they would need to survive.

Starting down the long hall, they knew that they would soon part since they were not in holding rooms side by side. Kim suddenly grabbed Tommy's wrist to stop him. The warmth of his body barely touched the cold of her hand.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked spinning around to look at her. She could see the strength in him and wondered when that had appeared.

"I'm scared." She whispered as he nodded and pulled her into his arms. For some reason in that moment, she felt safe and secure but she didn't know why. They were about to enter the arena and it was very likely that neither one of them would be leaving alive.

"I am too." He whispered into her hair. He knew that this could very well be the last time he got to hold her and he intended to cherish it.

"Promise me that you will at least try to stay alive. Don't let them just kill you." She said pulling back a little to look him in the eyes. She did not want to leave his arms even though she knew that she had too.

"Only you would ask me something like that." He said with a sigh. "I promise." He said looking at her. "I promise that I will not just let them kill me and I will try to stay alive longer than the first day."

Kim nodded before hugging him once again. She stepped back as the Putty Patrol walked over to them to make sure that they got to their rooms without further delay. They could be allowed to hold up the Games, Kim guessed as Tommy walked away from her. Would he be able to keep his promise her, somehow she knew that he would.

XXXX

"Are you sure that you want to watch the first day?" Carolina asked as Kira stand down in front of the TV. They both knew that the first day was always the bloodiest and sometimes they didn't watch it after watching the interviews. You could tell who would be out for blood. One year, they had a tribute go insane after getting some blood on them. It was insane to watch that tribute and pretty much everyone cheered when he had been killed.

"I have to watch Kimberly." She replied as Carolina nodded. She didn't like the first day since so many died at the beginning but she had to watch her daughter because it could be the last time that she seen her alive. "Don't worry, momma. Kimberly won't get killed on the first day." Kira said simply as Carolina nodded. She wished that she could believe that but nothing would settle her nerves until she saw Kimberly alive tomorrow morning.

XXXX

Kim was finally led into her room and saw Alpha there waiting on her. He pulled her into a fierce hug as soon as she got close enough. Releasing her, he grabbed a jacket that had been hanging up behind him. "Here." He said holding it out for her to slip into. "It's not heavy but it will keep you warm on cooler nights. It won't protect you in the snow but I don't think that this arena will have snow." He said as she nodded. "They don't want their tributes freezing to death." He stated as she sort of smiled at him.

He turned her around once she had the jacket on and zipped her up.

"_30 seconds."_ A robotic voice reminded them.

"I know that you're nervous so I have a surprise for you." He said pulling back a flap near the zipper of the jacket. "I had to get special permission for you to wear it because they thought that you might use it as a weapon but I explained that it would have to be at close range and even then it wouldn't do that much damage. I hope that it brings you luck though." He said as she saw her crane pin. "I couldn't let you go in without it, Firebird."

"Thank you." She whispered as he nodded. She could barely breathe as she felt her world closing in. She wished that Tommy was here with her and could hold her one last time. She didn't know why his arms made that much difference but it did.

"_20 seconds."_ The voice said as Kim looked over at the clear tube that would raise her into the arena. She pushed all thoughts of Tommy to the back of her mind as she looked back at Alpha.

"I'm not allowed to place bets on any tributes but if I could, my money would be on you." Alpha said hugging her once again before releasing her. His confidence in her helped calm her a little.

"_10 seconds."_ The voice said as Kim made her way over to the tube. Once she was inside it enclosed her as she looked back at Alpha. He waved to her as she the tube turned her. It was probably trying to make sure that she was turned the right way. She didn't know for sure but she did know that she was almost blinded from the sun starting to peek through as she climbed higher and higher until all she saw was nothing but brightness.

XXXX

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the 99th Games." Deca said as every TV in the nation came on. Most were sitting in front of them waiting for the Games to start as others tried to avoid them. After the interviews, the Capitol had been playing the lotteries from each district over and again so that the people could determine who they wanted to win or who they would sponsor to win if they had enough money that is.

"I'm sure that everyone has been waiting for this moment since last year's Games. I know I have and Finster has promised us lots of twists and turns for this year's Games so make sure to stay tuned every day." She said as the screen split to show the tributes rising up into the arena.

"It looks like we are right on time. The tributes had just entered the arena and this year, they are rising up out of the underground tubes. I do believe that this is a first for the Games this year." She said as the screen panned the tributes on their pedestals.

"As you can see they are circled around the usual supply of goodies the Capitol provides at the start of the Games. Those boxes and bags will contain a variety of things such as food, weapons, and other things that could help the tributes in the Games. This always sets the biggest battle over who gets what. Some of the smarter tributes will leave this surplus alone and head as far away as possible but they never know when their first meal will come along." She stated as the countdown clock appeared over the screen. This year the numbers looked like they were on fire which was something new as well.

"As soon as the clock reaches zero, the horn will sound off and it will be every man for themself." She said as the screen went full screen on the arena with the clock still counting down and the tributes waiting for the horn to sound.

XXXX

_**20….. 19…..18…..**_

Kim blinked as she tried to focus on what was in front of her. It took several seconds to even get a clear picture but once she did she saw the clock and then all the stuff laid out before her. She knew that whatever was in those boxes and bags would help her out but Zordon had said to get as far away as possible. She looked around trying to find Tommy until she caught his eye. He looked calm but she knew that he wasn't. No one was calm at this point.

Looking away, she noticed a bow propped up against a box. It was meant for her she knew but it was too far away for her to just grab and run away. Goldar, Scorpina, Archerina, and Mesogog were between her and that bow and frankly they would just make sure that she didn't get that bow. They knew that no one was good enough with it and had to figure that she was. She hadn't touched it at all but she had the highest score.

Glancing back at the clock, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused. Opening her eyes she saw that the clock was almost to zero. She looked back at Tommy and saw him shake his head. What did he want? What was he trying to tell her?

_**15….. 14….. 13….. 12….. 11…..**_

XXXX

_**10….. 9….. 8…..**_

Tommy blinked and looked around. There were piles of supplies in front of him but he knew that he had to get out of here first. He had his plan in place, now all that needed to happen was the horn to sound. Looking around, he found Kimberly easily she was looking around as while waiting for the horn too. He said her look at the bow and knew that she was probably plotting how to get to it before the other tributes got to it. Catching her eye, he shook his head no. She could not risk her life like that right now. She had to be the one that won this thing or his plan would be for nothing.

_**5….. 4….. 3….. 2….. 1…..**_

XXXX

She was jarred out of her thoughts when all of a sudden, she heard the horn and knew that she had to snap out of it and get away. Stepping off of her pedestal, she was relieved to know that the bomb had been deactivated in time. She saw the bow but then she saw the mass of tributes fighting around it and knew that it was a lost cause. She saw a lone bag then and headed for it. The bag was her only chance at the supplies and there was no telling what was in that bag. She didn't know what had happened to Tommy but she hoped that he was still alive.

"I don't think so." Scorpina said as Kim ducked down to grab the bag as a knife flew past her head. Turning around, she used the bag to block another knife before she took off running. She slung the bag around, shoved her arms through the straps, and ran faster towards the trees. She had to get out of the open and into the woods. They wouldn't be able to match her in the woods with all the trees around. It would be like she was back at home hunting except this time it would be humans that she would trying to kill and not animals.

The chaos was still going on behind her but she didn't dare turn around. She couldn't afford too. Distance was her only plan at the moment; she had to put as much distance as she could while everyone fought over the supplies. Once she reached the tree line, she took a breath and focused on what was around her. The trees did look like the ones from back home and they looked like it would be easy to climb them.

XXXX

"She's at least still alive." Tommy breathed as he watched Kim run deeper into the woods. He knew that she was putting as much distance between her and the other tributes. Her next plan would be to find water. It was Zordon's second instruction but for the moment he didn't have to worry about that. Turning he headed back to the starting point to put his plan into motion. It was now or never if this was going to work.

XXXX

"I thought that she was a goner for sure." Trini said as she watched the unfolding chaos of the Games. There were at least ten tributes already dead and probably a few more that would be dead before nightfall. Morgana, her girl was one of the ones already dead. Her death had at least been quick with one slice of the sword from Goldar. Some of the other deaths had not been quick. Lothor from district 8 had been gutted and left to bleed out.

"Well Scorpina was quick with the knives but I think that Kim can outrun her." Rocky said ordering a drink as he moved closer to Trini. They were at the back of the Victors' room but they still had to keep their voices down.

"What is he doing?" Trini asked as she saw Tommy walking back to the death scene. Normally only the rangers stayed near the starting point because it was just too dangerous for the other tributes. It was out in the open with nothing for cover but he was walking as pretty as you please over to the rangers.

"You don't think that he will sell her out to the rangers do you?" Rocky asked looking worried for the first time. "He could have made up that he was in love with her to get her to let her guard down." He whispered as she nodded. She didn't think that Tommy would sell Kimberly out but right now actions were speaking louder than words. The most telling fact was that the rangers didn't kill him when he got close enough to him. They were even talking normally as they arranged their spoils. Had he set something up with them before the Games? Was she seeing an evil side of him now that the Games had begun?

XXXX

"He's dead." Jason said as he watched Tommy shake Goldar's hand. How could that prick sell Kimberly out like that? He claimed to be in love with her then he does this. What was his plan? Was Tommy that scared of Kimberly that he needed help to bring her down? He should be scared of what he would do if Tommy won the Games.

"It may not be what it seems. You know that there are always alliances the first few days, even weeks." Andros said from behind him. They were both the same age and had started the mine today even though not much work was being done since it was the first day of the Games as well. Since both of Angel Grove's tributes were still alive, they didn't have to do too much work.

"I know what it is. He can't beat her by himself so he got help. I'm glad that Kim was too strong to fall for his lie that he loved her." He muttered before turning away. He couldn't stand there and watch Tommy betray Kimberly any longer. No one treated Kimberly like that, she was like his little sister and he would protect her anyway he could.

"Do you think that Kimberly didn't fall for it?" Andros asked as Jason ignored the question. He had to believe that Kimberly didn't believe Tommy because if she did, she would be in for a rude awakening and he couldn't do anything to stop it unless he could find the arena and kill Tommy himself which wasn't a bad idea at the moment.

XXXX

Kim gulped once she stopped as the cannon fired to signal the death of a tribute. She counted ten shots. There were ten tributes dead and she would bet that they were at the beginning. Sighing, she had been running for what seemed like hours and sweat was pouring down her face and back. Leaning against the nearest tree and slid down its trunk to sit on the ground. Her legs ached as well as her lungs but she was sure that she was far enough away from them for the moment so she took a break to catch her breath.

Leaning forward, she struggled with the bag to get it around so that she could check out what was in it. She prayed that there was some water in it since she still hadn't seen any. She really hoped there was another source of water besides the lake that she had barely seen on her way to the woods. The lake was out in the open and she didn't want to risk going back there. She would be killed for certain. Everything was green so there had to be another source of water; she just had to find it.

Unzipping the bag, she found what looked like a garbage bag but was really a sleeping bag. It was one of those thin ones that used your own body heat to keep you warm. She would need that on the colder nights. Digging deeper, she found a bottle but it was empty and some dried fruit. No water but at least she had something to hold it in when she did find some which hopefully would be sooner rather than later. The amount of sweat she was losing had her a little worried but that couldn't be helped. It was humid here just like back home so any amount of work would cause her to sweat.

Packing everything back up, she stood up and stretched down to her toes. She still wanted to cover more ground before night fell and she was forced to stop.

XXXX

"We all know that sound well; sadly it is not a good sound but one of death." Deca said as the dead tributes came up on the screen behind her. "So that's ten tributes that have exited the Games and that leaves us 14 left but as we all well know the first day isn't over yet." She said as the camera cut back to the Games.

The screen split three ways, showing the rangers with Tommy and another tribute around the supplies doing something, and then it showed a random shot of the woods, as the third showed Kimberly walking slowly through the woods. The images would continue to change but for the most part, it would focus on the scene with the most tributes or the most favored tribute and at the moment everyone wanted to see Kimberly since she had the highest score from the judges. Everyone wanted to know what she could do that would earn her an 11 from the judges.

XXXX

"Do you think that you could do that?" Goldar asked as Ransik the tribute from district 5 nodded. They were the district where the Nation's power came from and Goldar had thought of this idea while waiting for the horn to sound.

"Don't waste any time, we want this finished by the time we get back." Archerina said as Scorpina and Goldar nodded. They couldn't afford for him to take forever doing this job. It would be of no use if he took too long.

"You're leaving?" Ransik asked looked at all of them. He didn't know if he liked the fact that they were leaving him all alone. There were still other tributes and they had promised him protection if he did this job for them.

"We have to find Kimberly. She is still alive and she is the biggest threat." Rito stated scanning the open field. They had a lot of ground to cover if they were going to catch up with Kimberly. The last time anyone had seen her she had been running full blast into the woods. She had have gotten pretty far running like that.

"We're going right now?" Tommy asked worried that Kimberly hadn't gotten far enough away. His plan was to help them but also to help Kimberly. He had to give her enough time to find water and shelter for the night. He prayed that she had done that already or at least found water.

"Of course, like Rito said she is the biggest threat to us. She has to be stopped." Scorpina stated while looking Tommy over. She wasn't sure if she trusted him but they did need him to find Kimberly. It was only a tentative truce between them but if he couldn't produce Kimberly within three nights then they would kill him. He would only slow them down anyway.

"Okay, I just didn't know that you wanted to travel during the dark. We won't be able to see another tribute if they come after us." Tommy pointed out hoping to buy Kim some more time. He also didn't want to get tangled up out there with another tribute.

"Don't worry, we will be able to hear them and most of them are stupid and won't survive the night without a fire." Goldar said with a laugh as Archerina, Scorpina, and Rito laughed too. He didn't see what was so funny, they thought that they were smarter than the other tributes and he hoped that that played into his plan. He wanted them to think that they could outsmart Kimberly so that when they did find her she would beat them at their own game.

"I didn't think about that but you're right. This is the perfect time to find Kimberly. She won't be thinking that she would be found in the dark." Tommy stated trying to sound convincing.

"Why do you want to help us?" Scorpina asked watching him closely to see if his eyes said something different from his mouth.

"She loves someone else besides me and I didn't find out until I made a fool of myself on live TV." He stated as they nodded. Zordon had told him to use that excuse because they would support someone who was scorned by the one they love but they would support someone they thought was weak.

"Well don't worry; you won't have to think about her and the other guy after we clip those wings of fire." Goldar said as he nodded. "She won't be the Firebird for long." He said as they headed out towards the woods. It would be a long night but hopefully they would see more tributes on the way to Kimberly and just take them out as they got closer to her.

XXXX

Jason watched as the screen focused in on Kimberly as she journeyed deeper into the woods. At least, the trees looked familiar so she should have no problems hunting and climbing them to get out of the way. He just wished that she wasn't there at all. Watching as the screen split again, he saw Tommy and the other rangers as they made their way into the woods. He just bet that they were on their way to Kimberly. Shaking his head, he knew that they had a lot of ground to cover since Kimberly had been running some of the time but they could still outnumber her. Tommy had better not be the one that kills her or he would track down that stupid arena and kill Tommy himself. No one betrayed Kimberly and lived to tell about it.

XXXX

Kim wiped the sweat from her eyes and groaned. It had been hours since she had left the starting point and she still hadn't found any water. It was getting close sunset and she needed to get somewhere and bunk down for the night. She should be okay tonight with no water but she would have to find some soon. It was one thing to be killed by another tribute but she refused to die of dehydration.

Looking around, she saw that the trees looked easy to climb and she got an idea. She walked over to one and began to climb it until she reached a huge branch. Throwing her leg over the branch, she saw down and leaned back against the tree trunk. The branch was thick and would hold her weight no problem. Leaning up, she pulled her bag around and got out the sleeping bag. She might as well get comfortable before the sun fully set.

She zipped the bag up and slung it back around behind her so that she could leaned on it for a little more comfort throughout the night. It had been a long time since she had slept outside but at least she was used to it.

Looking around her she didn't see any sign of water and knew that at day break she would start searching again. Hopefully it would be cool enough for hours that it wouldn't matter about not having water. Leaning back again, she watched the sun sink low in the sky as the blue turned an orange hue with reds and pinks mixed in. It was as pretty as the sunsets back home which made her a little homesick thinking about it.

XXXX

"Well the sun has set on the first day and it has been a very interesting one. There are currently 14 tributes still alive but with night upon our tributes I'm sure that that number will change when the sun rises." Deca said as the screen turned a green hue so that everyone could still see the tributes throughout the night. The night vision was added this year so that the people could still watch the Games throughout the night. Sometimes Finster would change the time of day in the arena just to mess with the tributes and the people would need to see during those times since it would be still be daytime for the others.

"Now remember that you can still support your favorite tribute and your support will help them throughout the game with any supplies that they may need." She said as she disappeared from the screen leaving only the green-hue arena on screen.

XXXX

"Look what I see there." Scorpina said pointing to the orange glow through the trees. "I think that the number alive will be reduced by 1." She said as Goldar laughed and nodded.

"I think you're right, let's go and take care of this problem then we can rest for tonight before getting started in the morning on Kimberly's trail." Goldar said as everyone but Tommy nodded. He didn't want to be here but he had to protect Kimberly and this was the only way he could at the moment.

They all moved quietly toward the fire and the unsuspecting tribute just trying to stay warm.

XXXX

"I see another tribute that will probably die tonight." Ivan said next to Finster as they looked to the middle screen. It was the closest that they could get to Kimberly at the moment. If they would have known that she could climb trees, there would be more cameras in the trees.

"Well she had to choose green wood and that smokes the most so I say it is a good chance that she won't make it." Finster said as he looked at the rangers making their way deeper into the woods. He knew that they were on the lookout for Kimberly and if he could do anything to drive her out of the tree right now he would. It would be a showdown between them and Kimberly but for the moment he wanted to build the suspense. He couldn't kill off one of the favorites so early in the Games or no one would want to watch it until the end.

"It is completely dark in the arena now." Squat said looking over at Finster and Ivan from his seat.

"Good, prepare the anthem and tributes' faces for the remaining tributes. You might also want to have another cannon ready because I'm pretty sure that another tribute will die before the night is over." He said as Squat nodded. Finster looked back at the screens and had to smile. It was moving along smoothly without a hitch and he planned to keep it that way.

XXXX

Kim heard the Capitol's anthem and looked up as they projected the images of the dead tributes. There were so many dead in one short day. She saw that the rangers were still alive along with Shayla the little girl from Reefside. Tommy was also still alive. She didn't know where he was at the moment but she was happy that he was alive. Once the images faded she smelled smoke and looked around to find the source. What was that tribute thinking building a fire? It would just be a beacon to the other tributes. She would love to be cooking something over the fire but she couldn't risk it not with Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito still around.

Scooting back, she got comfortable again until she heard voices.

"_Please, I don't want to die."_ A girl's voice called out as Kim peeked around again in the direction of fire. Someone had found her, Kim thought as a scream pierced the air. The next sound in the night was cannon fire and Kim knew that the girl was dead. Who had come upon her and did they know that she was this close?

Easing a little more on the branch, she heard footsteps. There wasn't just one tribute, there were at least five. It had to be the rangers but who could be the fifth? They must have gotten another tribute to work with them but who would do that? They had to know that once it got down to the end that they would be the first to die. She leaned forward just a little more until the voices were right below her tree. They couldn't possibly see her since they didn't know she was up here but they also couldn't see her through the leaves and branches. She couldn't even see them but she did know those voices.

"_You know I always wonder why the tribute begs before someone kills them. They know that they are going to die when they start begging."_ Archerina stated as Kim rolled her eyes. It was just human nature to want to beg for your own life.

"_She should have just stayed quiet so that she would have died with some dignity."_ Goldar said.

"_Whatever, we need to find Kimberly. I don't like being out here with her still on the loose. I still want to know what she did to earn an 11."_ Scorpina said as Kim smiled. If she only had the bow on Archerina's back, she would take them all out before they even knew she was here. Easing back, she was still smiling.

"_Come on, lover boy. You are here to do a job."_ Goldar said as Kim tried to think of who he was talking too. It must be the tribute that they picked up.

"_I told you that it would be hard to find her in the dark."_ Tommy said as Kim paused. Tommy? He was working with them and that could only mean that he was helping them to kill her. What was going on? Why was Tommy with them?

XXXX

Tommy sighed as they continued walking. Thankfully they had decided that it was too dark to find Kimberly's tracks so that headed back to their hideout by the lake. He felt the hair rise on the back of his neck and he could only wonder if Kimberly was near. He could feel her but couldn't see her. Hopefully she didn't know that he was with the rangers because she wouldn't understand and he didn't have time to explain it to her.

"Hopefully, our trap has been set so that we can get rid of that tribute. I don't like carrying around too many people." Scorpina muttered to Archerina. They were walking ahead of Tommy so they kept their voices low.

"I know, I just want to kill him now but he is the only way that we can lure her out of hiding." Archerina whispered back as Scorpina nodded.

"Do you think that he can find her? I mean he doesn't seem like he can track anything let alone her." Scorpina asked glancing back at Tommy. "I mean I think that she can survive for weeks out here but I don't think he could survive an hour."

"I don't know but he is a link to her so it might help and it doesn't hurt to use him against the other tributes." Archerina replied as Scorpina nodded. She could see the point in that. She just felt like he was weighting them down.

XXXX

What was Tommy doing with the rangers? Was this his real plan all along? Did he think that telling everyone that he was in love with her would stop her from killing him? Closing her eyes, she wiped him from her mind because she knew that they were really against each other now. She would not let those rangers or Tommy kill her if she could help it.

XXXX

Zordon sighed and made his way back to the apartment. He sure hoped that Tommy knew what he was doing since Kimberly did not. He had advised Tommy against this part of his plan but the boy wouldn't be swayed in his decision. He had felt that this was the only way to save Kimberly and Zordon couldn't stop him anyway. They wouldn't be in the Games together. He just hoped that Tommy stayed alive long enough for Kim to kill some of the rangers.

Tomorrow would be a long day because he had to talk to more sponsors and tried to convince them that Tommy and Kimberly were in love and that Tommy was trying to save her life not kill her. Would anyone believe him or would it be like today and they say that Tommy was betraying Kimberly by being with the rangers? He just didn't know but he hoped it was the former at this point. He had to save one of them.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The Games have started finally, I know that everyone has been waiting on this. The next chapter should be out next week unless something major happens or I can't wait to post it.


	7. Stinger Wingers

A/N: Okay over 10,000 words, this is the new chapter. I am sorry about the length but I know that you will love it once you read through it and sometimes it takes a long chapter to explain everything. Anyway I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I do. A big thanks to mykkila09 for telling me to leave the length alone and not break this chapter up. I would also like to say thank you for those that are reading this story and thank you for the ones that review each chapter. I love reading what you think each week. Now onto to the longest chapter I have ever written.

XXXX

The sun peeked over the horizon as Kim opened her eyes. It had been a long, aching night in the tree but at least she didn't have to worry about no one finding her at night. Who would think that a tribute would actually sleep in a tree at night? There had been three other tributes to pass under her but none of them had bothered to look up. She knew that from now on, she would sleep in a tree to at least get some rest. It would be hard to see her through all the leaves on the trees which was a good thing and since she was wearing black, it would almost impossible to see her.

She hadn't heard anymore cannons last night so that must mean that only the girl at the camp fire had died so that meant that 13 tributes were still alive. Looking down, Kim checked to see if anyone was below her before she made her way when she saw no one. Everyone could still be asleep which worked in favor at the moment. Once her feet touched the ground, she stretched to ease the stiffness out of her muscles. Her mouth was dry which reminded her that she had to find water this morning. Taking a step, her stomach rumbled which also reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. She needed food to keep her energy up so that was the first thing on the list. Whatever food she found would at least have some liquid in it so that would help out her water situation.

She walked over to the snares she had set up before going to sleep last night and saw that she had two rabbits in it. She quickly got them out and remembered the camp fire from last night. The coals should still be warm since it had burned all night after the girl had died. The rangers had been really stupid to leave it burning but now she was glad that they had. She made her way over to the fire and saw that the girl had somewhat known what she was doing since she had made a fire pit for it. If only she wouldn't have used green wood, she might still be alive. Thankfully the Capitol had already gotten her body so that Kim didn't have to see it first thing this morning. Dead animals were one thing but the thought of a dead human turned her stomach a little.

The fire was still burning somewhat, so she quickly skinned the rabbits and cooked them over the open flame. Once they were cooked she wrapped one of them up in some leaves she found. They had to be the same ones that her mother used back home to keep the food from spoiling. After putting the one in her bag, she ate the other one as she moved along. Looking down, she tried to find any familiar plants that would signal if water was near but she didn't find any. Sighing she continued further into the woods. There had to be water somewhere.

XXXX

Tommy woke up before the others and looked around. He wished that he knew where Kimberly was but it was probably better at the moment that he didn't. Standing up, he remembered seeing Kim's snares last night near the camp fire and knew that she had to have been close. She wouldn't leave those snares in case she did get something in them. They had to be hers because he didn't know anyone else that could make a snare quite like that or at least he hadn't seen anyone make a snare like hers.

The rangers thankfully hadn't seen it or they would have bedded down there for the night and Kimberly wouldn't have been able to get away. He was just happy that they weren't good trackers or he would have a time on his hands. They would know that he was leading them around in circles sometimes.

"Looks like someone is ready to face the day." Scorpina spoke from behind him. He could hear the scorn in her voice but chose to ignore it. She was just mad that he was even with them even though it had sort of been her plan. She just really didn't like the fact that Kim had gotten a better score than she did.

"I just want this over." He said truthfully before turning to face her. "Why are you up so early?" He asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. Could he not ask her a simple question without her questioning him with her eyes?

"I heard you get up and I wanted to make sure that you were not leaving without us." She said standing up. He watched as she pulled her fingers through her long black hair before quickly pinning it back up. It wasn't in a braid like Kimberly's but it did keep it out of her face.

"I wasn't leaving just trying to think where Kimberly would go." He said as Scorpina walked over to him. It was true but not because he wanted to lead them to Kimberly. He just wanted to know where not to lead them.

"I don't believe that for a minute. You may have the others fooled but not me." She said as he kept his face void of emotion. "I think that you are working with Kimberly but your plan will not work. We will find her and when we do you both will die." She said walking away from him. He watched as she poked the fire until it burned brightly once more before she threw another log on the fire. They had had a fire last night because they had said that they welcome another tribute to come up to them. It would help them out so that they didn't have to search them out. He knew that he would have to watch what he said and did over the next few days. She would probably kill him if she got proof that he was trying to save Kimberly from them.

Slowly the others started waking up and moving around. They had a small breakfast of apples and fruit. Since they had the supplies, they didn't have to worry about finding food. Goldar had also received a gift last night of some kind of meat. They had cooked it over the fire. He wasn't sure what it had been but he was hungry so it didn't really matter. He wondered what Kim had eaten last night and figured that she had had some squirrel or rabbit. She may not have her bow but she could still hunt without it, he was sure.

"The suns up, I think we should get going. We have a lot of ground to cover to find Kimberly." Goldar said strapping his sword to his hip. It was his only weapon but Tommy knew how deadly he was with it.

"We should get in a few hours before we have to find something to eat." Rito said as the others nodded as they headed off leaving Ransik guarding the loot even though he had the trap set. He would be here to kill whatever tribute got close enough or at least that was the plan. Ransik was just hoping that some other tribute killed them so that they wouldn't kill him when they felt that he had outlived his purpose.

XXXX

"I hear that you are trying to find sponsors for your tributes." Trini said as she leaned Zordon. They were currently alone in the victor room but that would change as everyone woke up for the day. She had to be quick about this.

"Probably as much as you are." Zordon responded looking over at her.

"Well I only have one left so I don't have to try as hard but I know of someone that would like to sponsor your Firebird." She said lowly as other victors started coming in.

"Where can I find them?" He asked waving at the people coming in. He had to make it look like they were just discussing the Games and tributes not that they were helping each other with sponsors. It was against the rules for the mentors to help each other out.

"They will meet you tonight downtown at 9. Don't be late because you only have this one chance." She said before turning away to greet another victor who had walked in.

Zordon walked away as he thought about who could possibly want to meet downtown. He trusted Trini because he knew that she wouldn't be leading him astray. She was like him in her distrust of Zedd and his control. She didn't show it as much as some of the others though. She had learned to hide her emotions well and play the game that Zedd wanted them to play. At one time, he knew that she hadn't played the game and her family had suffered for it. Zedd knew how to control his victors but soon that time would be over. He would meet with the people tonight and hopefully secure enough money to keep Kimberly alive.

Looking up at the screens that were set up, he wished that he could send her some water but he knew that she was close. She just had to hold on for a little bit longer and she would have all the fresh water that she could stand.

XXXX

Kim stumbled and righted herself before continuing on. It had been several hours since sun up and she had yet to find water. She wasn't even sure that she wasn't walking in circles. Stumbling once again, she remembered that Zordon should have some money by now. Looking up at the sky, she mouthed water hoping that he was watching and could get her some sent right away. She sat there for what seemed like an hour but really it was only about ten minutes before she realized that he wasn't sending anything.

He should have sent it by now so that meant that she either did not have any sponsors or Zordon was choosing not to send her any water. What was going on? Did he not want her to live or was he trying to send her a signal?

Looking around, she found what looked like lilies but they were not normal lilies. They were water lilies and they only grew near a spring. She followed their path for over an hour until she found her heart's desire.

"Thank you, Zordon." She said as she plunged into the cool water. The water was like a balm to her dry skin. She finally got out and opened her bag to get the bottle out. She had to remember to drink the water slowly so that she didn't get sick since it had been a day since she had anything to drink. Taking the bottle, she dipped it in, and watched as it bubbled up.

She looked around and saw that there were some berries and nuts. She could also hear some animals close by. This place was perfect and she would stay here for the night before moving on. She knew she couldn't stay here forever because someone would find her but she would mark her way so that she could come back if she didn't find water anywhere else.

Once her bottle was filled, she took a small drink and let the water slide down her throat. It was cooling and she almost fought herself to drink slowly. Closing her eyes, she savoured another drink this time a little more. She finally got her fill and got up to collect the berries and nuts.

XXXX

Zordon held his smile as Kim found water finally. She was the only one who hadn't had water since the Games began and he was beginning to get worried but she had done well. Turning away, he knew that she was safe for the time being because there was not another tribute within an hour's time of her. She had managed to put enough space between her and the rest of the tributes yesterday and today.

He looked at the other side of the screen and watched as Tommy and the rangers made their way deeper into the woods. They were back at the place where they had killed the girl with the camp fire. He hoped that Tommy could keep this plan up for another day because he would bet that the rangers would only give him three days to produce Kimberly. He would be killed either way but hopefully he would save Kimberly so that she could save him before the rangers killed him.

Zordon didn't know what Kim would do with Tommy after that since she had to know that Tommy was working with the rangers right now. She was right above them last night and heard his voice. He could only hope that Kim would listen when Tommy explained his plan and didn't kill him first.

XXXX

Looking around, Tommy knew that this was where he had felt Kimberly. He didn't feel anything now so she was already gone. She had probably been gone since sunrise which was a good thing. He began looking around to find her snares still there and the grass looked like someone had walked on it. Was she leaving a trail? He really hoped not but walking to the next tree, he found another set of snares and the grass was the same. She knew that he was helping the rangers to find her and she had just made decoy trails. He didn't know which one to follow but choosing one wouldn't make a difference. She probably didn't take either one.

"So which way did she go?" Rito asked walking over to Tommy.

"Well here is her snares and this looks like the way that she took to get out of here." He said pointing to the grass.

"Looks like she's not that smart to leave a trail but hey it saves us time. Nice work, lover boy." He said slapping Tommy on the back.

Tommy just smiled and nodded as the others moved over to them. It was better to keep his mouth shut at the moment.

"She's not moving that fast." Scorpina stated as Tommy looked over at her. How would she know that? "Her foot was planted harder as if she was moving too slow. She's not running and I wonder why that is." She said when she noticed everyone giving her looks.

"Maybe she didn't find any water or food last night." Archerina stated as Scorpina nodded. Tommy had been worried about that but he hoped that they were wrong.

"It would be my first guess and that means that she is moving slowly. We could be mere steps away from her." She said before she led the ground down what looked like Kim's path. Tommy didn't know if it was true that Kim hadn't had any food or water but he hoped it wasn't. She needed to stay alive and to be able to do that she needed food and water. Hopefully Zordon had secured her a sponsor so that he could send her something to keep her going. He followed close behind the others trying to pick up any other signs of Kimberly but he saw nothing. She must not have gone this way which made him very thankful.

XXXX

Shayla watched as the rangers and Tommy followed the decoy trail. She didn't know why they were after Kimberly but she was glad that she had made those trails after Kimberly had left this morning. Kim had head off in the other direction but after last night's close call she had wanted to make sure that they didn't stumble upon Kim's real path. She didn't think that they would because she could barely tell that Kim had been there but she wasn't taking any chances. Kimberly didn't deserve to be ganged up on.

Looking around, she made sure that no one was there before walking out as far as she could on the tree branch. She then launched herself through the air to land on another tree's branch to her left. She continued doing this until she had finally found where Kimberly was. It looked like Kim had found her spot with the spring, berries, and nuts. Kim would be safe here for the time being since the rangers had headed off the opposite direction.

She didn't know why she was helping Kimberly since it was supposed to be a competition. She just knew that she wanted Kimberly to win since she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against Goldar and them but Kim could. Kimberly could win it all and she wanted to help her in any way that she could.

XXXX

"Okay so that's how she can get around." Rocky said as he handed Trini a bottled water. They were on Rocky's floor since the victors' room had filled up quickly. They could also talk in private here which was the main reason that they had come up here.

"She impressed the judges with that." A voice said from behind them causing them to turn sharply towards the voice.

"Dulcea? Shouldn't you be in the War Room?" Trini asked as Dulcea walked over to them and sat down.

"Oh its my break for the next three hours. Finster thinks that if we work around the clock we might miss something because we're tired." She explained. "I looked for you in the victors' room which earned me quite a few stares." She said. "People started asking why I was in there instead of the War Room."

"What did you tell them?" Rocky asked clearly concerned about what would be said now. They had to keep their meetings under wraps for the time being. No one could know that they were planning anything.

"Oh I just told them that I had wanted a little feedback on how the Games were going which is true that Finster wants that so I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the whole truth." She stated easing their worries. Everything hinged on their ability to keep their plans under wraps until the last possible second. It had to come as a surprise or Zedd would be able to plan a counterattack before they attacked.

"You know if Finster ever found out that you were part of the rebellion, I'm pretty sure that no one would ever find you again." Rocky said as she sighed. He was right but more than her safety was on the line and she would risk her life to see the rebellion finally come about for the Nation.

"I know that but this has gone on far enough. Now I want to know what you think about Kimberly." She asked getting to the real reason that she was here. She trusted them enough to reveal her thoughts by asking the question.

"She's good but I think she is more concerned with staying under the radar for the moment." Trini answered looking back at Kimberly on the screen. "She hasn't had to defend herself really against attack because she has been out of sight."

"You think that we could change that?" Dulcea asked leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked trying to guess where Dulcea was going with this. Dulcea sometimes keep things close to her chest that other people had to find her train of thoughts.

"She is called the Firebird; do you think that she can become the Crane?" She asked finally revealing her hand.

"You want her to be the Crane? Why?" Trini asked standing up and paced. Dulcea wanted to hang the rebellion on that girl's shoulders. What did she see in Kimberly that she hadn't seen in anyone else? After all these years of planning, Dulcea had thought she found the Crane.

"I think she is the key. We will wait to see how she fares in the Games but I think that we haven't even seen what she can do." Dulcea answered before standing up. She knew that she couldn't spend that much time here if her cover story was going to work.

"What did she do in the private session that has you already convinced that she can even survive the Games?" Trini asked looking at her narrowly. Dulcea was hiding something and she wanted to know what it was. If she was going to risk her life, she had to know what it was that Kimberly did.

Dulcea smiled as she remembered that day before answering. "She shot an arrow at the Capitol's seal that happened to be above Finster's head." She said pausing to let them process that fact before continuing. "Trust me, she is the one." She said before leaving them again. Thankfully no one was in the elevators to question why she had been here and she knew that Zedd didn't have cameras here since it was only used to house the mentors and tributes before they entered the Games.

"So they have found the Crane, wonder if Tommy really is her Falcon?" Rocky asked as Trini sat back down. He wasn't really surprised by Dulcea's choice. There was something special about Kimberly and even he could see that.

"One problem with that." Trini pointed out looking at the split screen on the TV. One side showed Tommy walking with the rangers while the other showed Kimberly gathering berries and nuts. Deca was commenting on the two of them probably being on opposite sides and about Kimberly finally finding water. Kimberly had impressed him with her survival skills alone, whatever she could pass that would be icing on the cake.

"What?" He asked as she turned back to look at him. Trini had finally settled down after Dulcea's bombshell. He knew that she was just worried about placing everything on someone else's shoulders.

"Only one can come out alive." She said as he nodded. He knew that better than anyone but for some reason, he could picture both Tommy and Kimberly making it out alive. He didn't know why but his gut was telling him that it was true. Only time would tell if he was correct and if Kimberly was really the Crane that Dulcea thought she was and he couldn't wait for the action to begin.

Trini looked at Kimberly and tried to see what everyone else saw in her but still didn't see it. Kimberly hadn't had to fight yet but Trini knew that it had to happen soon and until that happened, she would still think that Kimberly wasn't the Crane. It wouldn't matter how many times Dulcea told she was.

XXXX

Kim made her way up a nearby tree when she heard the cannon signal another tribute's death. She wondered who it would be this time but since it was close to sundown, she wouldn't have to wait long to find out. If there were no more deaths between now and when the Capitol aired their update, there should only be two tributes faces tonight. The Capitol wouldn't like that because for the most part it had been a slow day. Kim was happy about it though. She didn't like it that kids were dying for the Capitol's entertainment.

She got settled and wondered about Tommy. Was he still with the rangers or had they abandoned him somewhere to die or could that cannon shot be for him? She just didn't know but she was worried about him even though he was working with them. He was from Angel Grove just like she was and he deserve to come home too. Angel Grove needed a victor and one of them had to be it.

Watching the sun set low in the sky, she wondered about Shayla. She hadn't seen her since yesterday morning before all the chaos started. Where was that little girl hiding and how long until the rangers came after her? Kim knew that she couldn't be worried about anyone else even though she was. She hoped that Shayla had found food and water and stayed out of everyone's paths until this over. She deserved to live a long, happy life away from these Games.

Stretching her legs out, she got comfortable for the night and watched the sky turned all the beautiful colors before darkness fell. It would be very soon when they would air the dead tributes. She was glad that they show who was dead since she barely learned any of their names. She didn't see the point since they would all save one be dead before the Games were over.

XXXX

"She could be anywhere; I think we should head back for the night." Goldar said as the sun hung low in the sky. He didn't like being this deep in the woods for the night. It would take them until after dark to get back but if they moved they should be back in little of no time.

"I agree. We haven't seen anything else of hers in a while and we won't in the dark either. She could walk right around us and we would never know it." Scorpina pointed out. She was clearly worried about being the woods at night. There was still too many tributes alive that could be hiding near them just waiting to attack.

"Okay then that's settled, let's get back." Goldar said as they all turned around and headed back to their camp for the night. They were all alert as they made their way back.

Tommy was just happy that Kim was alright for another day. She seemed to just disappear but at least he knew that she was alive. He wondered how close they were to her.

"You know that we have killed pretty much all of the tributes so far. I don't think another tribute besides us has killed anyone." Rito said in the silence.

"No I think that Mesogog killed someone before he could leave the starting point." Scorpina stated as Archerina nodded.

"You know maybe we should go after him next. I mean he looks huge." Rito said as Scorpina shook her head.

"He's hiding in the tall grass on the South side of the lake, go ahead at it if you dare." Scorpina said as Rito turned to face her.

"You think I won't?" He asked giving her a look of scorn.

"No, I don't. You know that he is from District 11 so that tall grass is like his home. He could probably live there if he wanted too." She informed him as she moved past him. "Kill him if you think you can." She threw over her shoulder.

"Right now, we are focused on Kimberly. She is our main goal." Goldar informed them as darkness began to fall.

Tommy stayed silent as he processed all they talked about. Mesogogg was hiding around the lake, which was some good news. Tommy knew that he would not be venturing there unless he had back up or a death wish. Mesogog was huge even if he was silent and Tommy just knew that Mesogogg could kill someone without any weapons.

XXXX

"Prepare the seal and pictures." Finster said as Dulcea stepped back into the War Room. "You're early." He said as she nodded before sitting down. He was unsure about her since her behavior had changed so much in the last year. She was closing off more and more and knew that something was going on with her.

"I wanted to deliver the results of what people think about the Games so far." She said as he walked over to her trying to see if he could read anything through her body language.

"You work fast then, I didn't expect it before tomorrow." He said as she smiled. She knew that he actually did expect it as soon as she got back. He only said that because she did have it done and he hadn't expected her to have it done so fast.

"I know but I wanted to get it to you as soon as possible. I know that it will help you shape the Games for the people." She replied as he nodded. She handed him the results and got to work on moving camera angles to where the tributes were. She was in charge of the North side of the arena and currently the only tribute there that she could see was Kimberly and even Kimberly was hard to see through the trees.

"How close is she to the boundary?" Finster asked as she adjusted the angle to get a better view of the area that Kimberly was in.

"I would say that she is within an hour's walk to it." She replied as he nodded. She knew that he would want to turn her around since there was no other tribute even close to her.

"I want to turn her back around tomorrow morning. Set it up." He commanded as she nodded. "She needs to get into the game and sitting in a tree isn't going to accomplish that."

"What would you like to use?" She asked looking up at him. He had a host of things that he could use to turn a tribute around; she just hoped that it was something that Kim could live from. A few years ago, he had tried to turn a tribute around and it had ended up killing the tribute.

"I think fire would work just fine, don't you?" He asked as she nodded. Kim would be able to smell the smoke and be able to get away in time. It would also help Zordon get her some more sponsors. If they thought that their favorite was hurt then they would send more money to help her.

XXXX

"Going from 10 tributes dead to 2 dead today, Finster is slipping." Zedd said as he turned away from the TV. "Maybe I should meet with him later tonight or tomorrow to insure that he gives the audience some excitement tomorrow. We can't have people not watching the Games because they are boring." He said grabbing two pictures off his wall. He had all of the tributes' pictures hanging on a wall so that he could remember their names and faces. Once they died, he would take their picture down though and throw them in the fire. The winner he would add to the victor's wall. Once they were added to the wall, he learned everything he could about them. A victor had to be controlled one way or another. Most were easy but some like that Trini were not. She didn't even cry when he had her family slaughtered. She was a cold one so he kept a close eye on her.

He looked at all the pictures of this year's tributes and stopped at Kimberly. She reminded him of Trini. There was defiance in her eyes that needed to be dealt with just like there had been in Trini's. She had managed to stay away from the tributes for the time being and he knew that Finster didn't want to kill her off yet because she was popular. She was inspiring the people though and he didn't like it. Inspiration could lead to rebellion and he could not have that. It had been almost a hundred years since a rebellion and he would not let it happen now.

Walking to his chambers, he thought on what he would say to Finster. Somehow, Kimberly had to be killed tomorrow but not as a martyr because that would make things worse and the people would hold her up. She would be defeated in his Games, he would see to that.

XXXX

"I see that Trini got to you." A voice said through the darkness as Zordon drew near.

"She said that you want to sponsor Kimberly." He said without a greeting. This had to be hurried up.

"Well I want to sponsor both of your tributes." The voice said. It sounded like a woman's voice but he couldn't be sure since he couldn't see the person. They could have a voice changer.

"Both of them, why? Only one can win." Zordon pointed out. Normally people only sponsored one tribute not both of them.

"I think that there will be a change, I want to sponsor both of them." The voice said as they stepped into the light.

"Okay no problem." He said when he noticed it that it was a woman.

"My name is Karone and I think that we will be seeing each other again." She said handing him more money than he had ever gotten from a sponsor before leaving. He quickly stuffed the money into his pocket before leaving too. He had no clue who Karone was but he had a feeling that she was working with Dulcea which meant that Dulcea was planning on saving both Tommy and Kimberly. What he didn't know was why or even how she could save both of them.

XXXX

Kimberly's eyes popped up when she smelled the smoke that was almost engulfing her. What was going? Looking around, she saw the trees in flames. Grabbing the sleeping bag and her bag, she jumped out of the tree and rolled to up on her knees. She couldn't see anyway out but she knew that she needed to stay close to the ground. The fresh air would be there. She jumped up and kept her head low as she took off running. She knew that she should have stayed closer to the spring but she was just so nervous about those trees that she had ventured out a little more last night. She had apparently gotten too close to the boundary. Sometimes, the council would set up booby traps to turn the tributes around. There was a hissing noise behind her and she turned to see what it was and a huge fireball was coming straight at her head. She dove down and hit her knees. Rolling to her left she hit a tree stump. Looking back, she noticed another fireball coming at her and this time she crawled around the stump as it caught the side of her leg.

"OW!" She screamed as she rolled as far as she could. She heard the sound again as she jumped to her feet and took off running. She couldn't stay here or she would die by fire and she did not want to die like that. She ran until she didn't smell smoke anymore.

The woods opened up into a field. Looking around she noticed that she was now on the North side of the lake or at least she hoped that she was. She didn't like being out in the open like this so she stepped inside the tree line and head back to the spring. With each step, she felt her leg burn. She would have to find some way to take the burn out. The cool water would help but it wasn't a cure. One of things plants might help but she didn't know which one. None of them looked like the aloe plants back home.

XXXX

"I'm beginning to wonder if you know where you are going." Rito said as Goldar shoved him out of the way. They decided to head another way into the woods. Kimberly had to be in there somewhere and they hadn't seen her from the other way.

"You know, you could stay back at camp. You are holding us back." Goldar replied as Scorpina and Archerina snickered. Tommy stood there because he didn't know what to do. These people were crazy and he didn't want to set them off and for the moment they were off his back about finding Kimberly.

"Look, I think this lake is spring fed because its not stagnate." Scorpina said pointing to the lake. "We should go up hill to find its source." She said looking back at the others.

"Why?" Rito asked wondering what the lake had to do with anything. They had plenty of water back at camp along with what they had on them.  
>"Kimberly will need water and she won't risk the lake because its all open. My bet would be on the spring." Scorpina replied as Tommy nodded. He hated working against Kim right now but he knew that he had to act like he was working with them to save her.<p>

"I agree with Scorpina, Kimberly will need water and that other path is not showing any signs of her besides those snares and who even knows if those were hers." Archerina stated looking at the others.

"Fine, we head up hill to find her." Goldar said taking the lead. The rest followed him as they set out across the field to take the North side. Tommy looked around and wondered if Kim was near a stream. He prayed that she did find water and was safe but he just didn't know. He didn't know how big the arena really was.

XXXX

"This could not be any more perfect." Finster said rubbing his hands. He saw that the rangers were finally on Kimberly's trail and she could not climb a tree this time with her leg in that bad of shape.

"Do you want us to stop her?" Ivan asked looking up at Finster. They could block Kimberly's path so that the others could catch up with her and force a showdown.

"No, we don't want the people to think that we are trying to get her killed. Let them find her on their own but prepare a cannon. She will be dead before the day is out." He said with a smile as he watched the rangers advance on Kimberly. Today was the day that the Firebird would die. She may have escaped the fire he had thrown at her but she would not escape them.

XXXX

"Her leg doesn't look good." Dimitria said sitting down next to Zordon. He had decided to watch the Games in the suite instead of heading to the victors' room. He was still a little unsure of what Dulcea's plan could be but it was better to lay low at the moment.

"I know but I can't risk giving her anything right now. She is on the move and the medicine may not reach her and that would be a waste of a gift." He said as she nodded.

"Do you think that Tommy and the rangers will find her today?" She asked as he sighed. It was a good chance that they would since they were on the right track now and Kim was moving slower than normal because of her leg.

"I think they will but I have faith in Tommy and Kimberly to make it through this." He answered as she nodded.

XXXX

Kim finally made it back to the spring and just jumped in. The cold water hit her burn and caused her to gasp. It hurt but the pain quickly was replaced by a numb feeling. She moved over to the bank and climbed out of the water. It had probably not been a good idea to jump in and make that big of a splash but she had to cool that leg off. It had been burning since this morning and she had just wanted it to stop. She drank some water quickly and refilled her bottle so that she would have fresh later today. The good thing about jumping in was that her clothes would take a while to dry so that should keep her cool enough.

Looking at her leg, she saw that it was red and blistered. Thankfully the skin didn't look charred so she knew that she didn't have third degree burns only second. It was still bad because if that blister were to bust, it could cause an infection and she didn't need that added to her list. An infection would require some kind of antibiotic.

She stood up and heard the cannon fired twice. Two more tributes dead so that left 10. She would have to wait until tonight to find out who they had been but they had either run up on each other or someone else had found them together. Either way, they were dead now and the list alive was slowly dwindling down.

XXXX

Tommy turned away as Rito pulled the spear out of the girl. He had hit her in the neck and there had been so much blood that it had almost made him lose his breakfast. How could they even stand there and watched Rito wipe his spear on the girl's clothes? It was like he hadn't just killed the girl. There was no remorse or respect for the dead.

"Well that's two more down." Rito said as Scorpina retrieved her knife from the boy's neck. They had just happened on them in the woods. Scorpina had killed the boy first while Rito took out the girl. Scorpina had thrown her dagger so quick that no one knew that she had thrown it until it appeared in the boy's neck. Tommy just looked away until after they passed them. Scorpina had at least made hers a clean kill whereas Rito had prolonged that girl's death by hitting the artery in her neck. She bled out quickly but it was still the point that he could have ended her life instead of letting her suffer.

"What's wrong? Can't take the dirty side of the Games?" Goldar asked looking at Tommy as they passed the two dead tributes.

"Just wondering when we will get back to finding Kimberly." Tommy replied as Goldar smiled. The smile wasn't quite what Tommy expected. What had made Goldar smile like that in the middle of the woods?

"Don't worry; I think that we are close. We have been following a set of tracks and they are pretty small. She's close and she's injured." He said walking away from Tommy to lead the group back on the trail he had found. The trail had to be the reason that Goldar was smiling. He thought he had Kim now.

Tommy took his place in the back of the line once again and thought about what Goldar had said. Kim was hurt but he didn't know how badly. What had happened?

XXXX

"They are closing in on her." Ivan said as Finster nodded. They had kept one screen trained on the rangers and one of Kimberly. The other one was jumping from the remaining tributes except for Mesogog since they couldn't get a clear angle on him. He was in the tall grass by the lake but he rarely ventured out for a clear shot.

"Make sure that you keep the camera trained on them. They will be the action in a little bit and we have to show everything. Do not let that fight go down without several cameras trained on it." He stated as everyone nodded. They understood that they had to get this right. When the rangers caught up with Kimberly, there would be a showdown, they just didn't know who would come out the winner between them but it would be all on camera for the people to see.

XXXX

Kimberly was leaving the spring when she heard noises behind her. Turning she saw the rangers and in that moment, they saw her too. She took off running even though the pain had returned to her leg a hundred times worse than what it had been. Running was not a good idea but she had no other choice. They would not get the chance to kill her.

"Well look what we found!" Scorpina yelled as Kim heard them start running. A dagger flew past her head and stuck in a tree. She had to get away from them and the only way to do that was to climb one of these trees. Looking around, she found one that she would be able to climb easily. She finally made it to it and began to climb as fast as she could with her leg burning. The rangers had finally reached her when she was barely off the ground.

"Climbing the tree won't help you." Scorpina shouted pulling out another dagger. "Get her, Goldar." She said as Goldar handed her his sword.

"Looks like this bird can't fly away this time." Rito taunted as Goldar started trying to climb the tree. Kim had made it look so easy but Goldar could barely make it up the tree a few feet. The branches did not look like they could hold anyone's weight let alone Goldar's.

"Get up that tree." Archerina said as Goldar tried once again. He had finally made it to the first branch until it broke off and sent him back to the ground on his back with a thump.

"Its not as easy as it looks." Kim said with a slight giggle from several feet above them. She was hugging the tree as close as she could, trying to ease the ache in her leg. She was gasping trying to catch her breath as well. The climb up had been murder on her leg but at least she was alive.

"We don't have to climb that tree; I will just shoot her down." Archerina said as she grabbed the bow and an arrow. She took aim and fired but missed Kim completely. The arrow wasn't anywhere near Kim. Gritting her teeth, Archerina took aim once again. This arrow got closer to Kim but not close enough. Archerina really needed to improve her skill if she was going to try to shoot at Kimberly through the branches and leaves.

"I know why you didn't score as well as I did." Kim laughed breathlessly as she eased onto a branch so that she could sit down. "You could try throwing the sword but I don't think that it will reach me." She said with a short laugh. It even hurt to laugh at the moment.

"Scorpina, do you think that you could hit her through all the leaves and branches?" Goldar asked trying to find a good angle on Kimberly.

"No probably not and even if I could it would be tricky. She had got several branches between us and her. I would need to see her clearly and right now we can barely see an outline of her." She answered as he nodded. He knew that it would be a long shot but he had to ask. Kim had picked a good tree to hide from them.

"Why don't we just wait her out?" Tommy asked as they looked back at him. They had forgotten that he was back there since he hadn't been calling out for Goldar to get Kimberly like the others had.

"What?" Rito asked looking over his shoulder at him.

"She can't stay in the tree forever; we can wait her out until she comes down." He said again as Scorpina looked at Goldar.

"He has a good point; she can't stay in the tree forever. We will wait until she does come down." He said as they nodded. "Now get some wood, we are staying here tonight." He ordered as Scorpina and Archerina nodded and left to go find wood for a fire.

XXXX

Kim watched as they built their fire up. It just reminded her of this morning and the blister that was now busted on her leg. The blister must have rubbed against the tree until it had given up and busted. The skin was raw and pink looking and even after jumping into the water, the skin was hot. She could barely touch it but she knew that she would need to keep it covered to prevent it from getting infected. She had thought about tearing off a piece of her shirt but it was dirty and that would only introduce dirt into the wound faster.

Shifting back, she closed her eyes as the sun disappeared from the sky. The tree that she had picked was covered in leaves which helped her out from below but she could barely see the sky. She wanted to see who the two tributes had been earlier because she was pretty sure that the rangers had killed them. Looking back down at them, she found Tommy sitting a few feet away from them. Why wasn't he right next to them? Something wasn't right but she couldn't worry about that now. She had to come up with a plan to get out of the tree without the rangers killing her as soon as her feet touched the ground.

XXXX

"Well that makes two more tributes dead on our three day into the Games. If you are keeping track at home there are only 10 more tributes left alive. Of course as you can see our tribute from District 12 is treed at the moment. How will this turn of events play out in the morning? You will have to stay tuned to see." Deca said as the screen focused in on Kimberly and the rangers. None of the other tributes were being watched as closely since there was nothing really going on with them and everyone wanted to see if Kim could make it through this.

XXXX

Zordon saw the pain in Kim's eyes and knew that it was time to send her a gift. She would need to get some sleep tonight in order to be alert for tomorrow. Setting his glass down, he went in search of Finster and Dulcea. They would get Kim the medicine that she needed for that leg.

XXXX

"Her leg is looking worse." Kira said as she cleaned the dishes from dinner.

"I wish that we could send some money for medicine." Carolina muttered as she watched the pain on her daughter's face. The burn needed to be treated right away but medicine during the Games was too high and Kim would be angry if she knew that she used what little money they had to buy her medicine while she was in the Games.

"Maybe Zordon will send her some; I heard the Capitol has powerful medicine that it can heal a burn in a few hours." Kira stated as she finished with the dishes. Jason hadn't joined them tonight so there weren't as many dishes as last night.

Carolina knew that Jason was upset with the new development of Tommy and Kimberly. She just wished that she could understand it too because she just couldn't believe that Tommy would betray Kimberly. There had to be something going on but only time would tell what.

XXXX

Kim heard a little ding and looked around. What was that noise? She finally saw a pink parachute heading towards her. She knew that it was for her because before the Games started they were assigned their colors so that no one got the wrong gift. Some tributes did steal other gifts but it was few and far between. She of course had been assigned pink while Tommy had gotten white.

As it came near, she grabbed it and hoped that it was something for her burn but whatever it was she was just happy that she had sponsors. She wasn't doing this alone like she had thought at first.

XXXX

Dulcea smiled as Kim grabbed her gift. She had been at the controls trying to get the gift as close to her as possible. It was her job to get the gifts to who they were supposed to go.

"Well it looks like things have quieted down for the moment." Finster said behind her.

"Yea but I think that once the sun rises, we may see a showdown." She replied keeping her tone neutral.

"I hope you're right, I have a meeting with President Zedd in an hour and I know that he will not be happy about the lack of action." He stated as she turned to face him.

"You almost killed Kimberly this morning with the fire, what more does he want?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"No one is fighting; they stay pretty much to themselves. It's a little boring." He stated looking from the screen to her.

"Viewership is at its all-time high. I think that people are watching the see if Kimberly will be able to take down the rangers and win it all" She said picking up the sheet of paper that she had just printed off.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Finster said rolling his eyes before walking away from her.

Dulcea watched him walk away and wondered what Zedd would say to Finster. Looking back at the screen she watched as Kim opened her gift. Everything hinged on her and she just had to stay alive.

XXXX

Kim opened her package and saw a note on top of a container. _"Trust Tommy and stay alive."_ The note said. Trust Tommy? What was Zordon trying to tell her? Tommy was working with the rangers or was this, another plan of Tommy's. She was going to beat that boy if she got him alone. All these plans were driving her crazy and she couldn't keep them straight.

Taking out the container, she opened it and dabbed her fingers in it. She knew that this was for her burn because the aloe was strong. Closing her eyes, she began to rub it on her leg and sighed. The relief was instant. She rubbed some more on before putting it away in her bag. She would hold onto that in case she needed it again. It could possibly help with something else as well.

Easing to the side, she looked at the rangers and Tommy down below her. They were just about asleep now with no one on guard. Apparently they didn't think that anyone would sneak up on them. She thought about making a run for it now but knew that they would probably catch up with her in no time.

Leaning back she heard a whistle. She looked around and didn't see anything when she heard another whistle. She looked at the tree closest to her and saw Shayla. The little girl was perched on a slim branch motioning at her. What did she want? She started looking up her head where Shayla was pointing and saw something that made her blood run cold.

XXXX

"Stinger Wingers." Trini breathed as she watched Kimberly look up.

"I think Finster placed that there because that's a huge nest. I don't think that I have ever seen one get that big." Rocky said leaning back. They were the only ones still up in the victors' room. They wanted to see what happened throughout the night with Kim and the rangers.

"Well if she moves now, she can get away from them before they wake up in the morning." She said as he nodded.

"I think that she should use it against the rangers." He said looking at Trini. During his Games, he had been deadly with his plans. He used things around him to take down the other tributes.

She looked at him before looking back at the screen. "Actually that could work; she could at least kill one of them with them." She stated as he nodded.

They both knew that Stinger Wingers were deadly when someone was bitten more than five times. The Capitol had unleashed them on the outer districts to help control them during the summer time. They would kill off several hundred people a year just because someone had gotten close to their nest. They looked like honey bees but were much, much bigger and had a red hue to their body almost as if they were on fire.

XXXX

"President Zedd, you wanted to see me?" Finster asked as he walked into what everyone referred to as the throne room. Zedd wasn't a King but with the one chair in the room that was set up on the dais you would never know it. He acted like a dictator more than a King most of the time.

"Yes, I want to know how you think the Games are going." He asked as the chair spun around. The Z on the back made everyone squirm until Zedd spun around and faced you.

"The ratings are up this year and we have had more sponsors than ever before." He replied looking down at the paper in his hands. He was glad that he brought it since it gave him somewhere else to look besides Zedd.

"I didn't think that we held these Games for the ratings." Zedd muttered as Finster finally looked up at him. The ratings were what each council member had to watch for the Games. It had been stressed that if viewership was down then they had to crank it up.

"The people are watching." He insisted as Zedd stood up and grabbed his staff with Z on it.

"Yes, I know and that has me worried. You have one tribute that is defying the Games. She hasn't killed anyone but she is still alive. She hunts and has found water when all the other tributes are risking their lives to steal from the stronger tributes." He stated as Finster nodded. "She is becoming the face of a rebellion and you cannot allow that." He said looking up at the Z on the top of his staff.

"She is surrounded at the moment by five tributes." Finister informed him as Zedd walked closer to him.

"She was surrounded by fire this morning but made it through just fine." He stated. "You know that you have last longer than any Council member over the Games, I did wonder if you had lost your touch." He said as Finster stared at him. What was he saying?

"Mr. President, I haven't lost my touch and we can't just kill her. The people would rebel." He said as Zedd nodded not showing any emotion on his face.

"Just make sure that she doesn't become that face." Zedd said before walking away. Finster didn't know what to do because he couldn't kill her. The people would rebel if the Capitol killed her.

XXXX

Kim breathed out slowly as she studied the nest above her head. Looking back at Shayla, she nodded. The branch didn't look that big that the nest was on so she could probably break it off and what make it perfect was that the rangers were directly below it. She was just worried about getting stung but that was a chance she was going to have to take. At least one of the rangers had to be dealt with and if it all went well then they would take off and she could make a run for it.

Slinging her bag around, she dug around for the knife that Scorpina had thrown at her at the start of the Games three days ago. Was it only three days ago? It seemed like months had passed since she had made a run for it when the horn had blown. She eased up on her feet and knew that whatever had been in that medicine was fast working. Her leg felt better than it had all day and it wasn't feeling that hot any longer.

She took a deep breath and began sawing into the branch. She wouldn't get any sleep tonight but it was worth it to get away from the rangers. If she could get it at least half way done, she would be able to break the rest of the branch and send it down below.

A few hours later, Kim yawned and saw the sky begin to lighten. It was getting close to day break and she knew that she would have to break the branch. It was almost to the half-way point when she started to here buzzing. The Stinger Wingers were waking up so she began sawing faster. She didn't want them to sting her before she finished with the branch.

She began to panic when they started flying out of the nest. Dropping the knife she grabbed the branch and pulled as hard as she could. She felt at least two stings her but she finally heard the branch crack and watched as it flew to the ground below her right onto of Archerina. Smiling she felt another sting as the rangers jumped up. They were being attacked and like she had predicted, they all took running except Archerina. She had fallen to the ground a few feet from where she had slept. The Stinger Wingers were covering her so that you couldn't see her anymore just them outlining her body.

Kim closed her eyes as she leaned forward. She barely caught herself before she fell out of the tree completely. Opening her eyes, she tried to climb down but ended up falling the last few feet. She had to get to Archerina to get the bow and arrows. They were her only chance. As she neared her, the Stinger Wingers had flown off leaving only a swollen, dead tribute. The stings had swollen in that short time frame that Kim couldn't even tell that it was Archerina's body.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the bow as she heard someone running towards her. She was starting to move slowly and she knew that she needed to get out of here before she passed out from the stings that she had received. Grabbing the quiver full of arrows, she saw Tommy running towards with Goldar right behind him. She couldn't get her legs to stand up though until they were almost upon her.

"RUN!" Tommy yelled as Kim blinked. He was barely in focus but she did see Goldar raise his sword as Tommy turned to face the District 2 tribute. Kim finally managed to make her legs work. She turned and tried to run in the other direction but she wasn't sure if she was running or not. The last thing that she remembered was falling over a tree that had fallen and resting her head on a soft patch of green moss. After that everything went black and she just prayed that Goldar killed her quickly. She didn't want to suffer. It was her last thought as a pair of boots stopped near her head.

XXXX

Okay so that did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week and again thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story.


	8. Changes

A/N: Okay I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter even though its almost as long as the last one. Thank you to everyone that has taken time to read this story and big thanks to those that review. I love reading what you think about each chapter.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes before blinking against the sunlight. "Oh, too bright." She said as she rolled over. She finally opened her eyes and saw that her hands were covered with leaves. Sitting up she felt something on her neck and slowly raised her hand only to find another leaf. What was going on? Peeling the leaves off, she remembered that she had been stung several times. She should have been dead but she wasn't. There wasn't any swelling either that she could find. In fact she felt really good and well rested.

Looking around, she heard a noise and turned but no one was there. She shook her head and tried to remember what had happened when she saw a shiver of someone behind a tree. She only knew one person who was that small still alive and apparently she had saved her life.

"Shayla?" She called out as she stood up and walked over the tree. "You can come out; I'm not going to hurt you." She stated as Shayla stepped out from behind the tree. "You saved me?" She asked as Shayla nodded. She was still trying to remember what happened after she fell down. It was pretty much blurs of everything. She had heard someone coming towards her and had assumed that it was Goldar but apparently, thankfully it was Shayla.

"I'm sorry that the Stinger Wingers got you." Shayla said quietly with her hands folded in front of her little body. Kim was stuck once again at how alike Shayla and Kira were. They were both small, quiet and knew how to save lives.

"Oh don't worry about that I knew that it could happen." Kim said with a smile before looking down at her hands. "How long was I out?" She asked noticing that she couldn't even find a mark where she had been stung.

"About a day." Shayla responded with a shrug.

"Only a day? What sort of leaves did you use? I haven't seen anything work that fast before unless it came from the Capitol." She said as they walked over to a fallen tree to sit down. This was pretty well hidden place to have fallen down.

"It's something that we have back home called tobacco, you chew the leaves and place it on the sting. Since we are overrun with Stinger Wingers, knowing the leaves that helps, save lives." She said as Kim nodded. Shayla seemed to know a lot about leaves and healing which Kim was thankful for.

"What is tobacco?" She asked thinking that she had read something about it in their History books but couldn't remember what it was only that it came from Shayla's area.

"Something that they used before the rebellion, I think most people smoked it since a lot of the older people sneak off to smoke it." She said with a giggle. "I don't know why because it tastes nasty and I'm sure that smoking it is worse."

"Okay well who died while I was out?" She asked looking at the woods around them. She wasn't quite sure where they were but they had to be close to the spring. It liked the same area with the trees and plants.

"Well the girl from 1, Archerina and the boy from 10, Thrax." She answered as Kim nodded. She remembered Archerina dying but she wondered how Thrax had died. He hadn't been close to them or at least she didn't think that he was close when she released the Stinger Wingers on the rangers. Since Shayla didn't mention Tommy that must mean that he was still alive. Could he still be with the rangers or had he left them? Zordon had said to trust him but she was still struggling with that.

"What about the boy from Angel Grove?" She asked looking back at Shayla. The little girl smiled up at her. She was looking like a minx now.

"Tommy?" She asked as Kim nodded keeping a straight face and not show Shayla that she was worried about Tommy. "He's alive and I think by the river." She answered pointing off to her right side as Kim sighed. Tommy was alive.

"There's a river?" Kim asked wondering how she had missed that in her search for water. The arena had to be bigger than what she had thought since she hadn't seen a river anywhere.

"Yea since the rangers are back near the lake. They haven't moved from their stock pile since the attack." She said as Kim nodded. They must have been stung too, which made her a little happy. "I saw them receive gifts yesterday close to dark. I think that it was their medicine so they will probably be on the move again." Shayle stated, drawing Kim's attention back to her.

Kim sighed as her stomach rumbled. "Well I'm not too worried about them at the moment, when was the last time you ate anything?" She asked looking back at Shayla.

"Uh, probably yesterday, I didn't get to gather anything new since I wanted to make sure that no one got close to you and I didn't want to use all my supplies." She answered as Kim nodded in understanding. She picked up the bow and arrows that she had almost died for before looking back at Shayla. This little girl deserved to eat something other than what she had been able to gather herself and Kim intended to feed her.

"I think its time I repaid you then and the only way I know is to feed you. How about we see what animals are lurking around." She said as Shayla nodded. "Okay, you will have to be super quiet." She stated as Shayla nodded again. Kim smiled as they set off in search of food. Hopefully they wouldn't have to search long because she really wanted to figure out where they were in the arena and how far the lake and river was from them. It was better to know where your enemies were coming from than to have them sneak up on you and then she would worry about the stockpile of supplies the rangers had.

XXXX

"She's alright." Jason breathed as Kimberly stood up. He had been worried about her since she hadn't moved in a day. The little girl had been taking care of Kim and Jason knew that if another tribute had come up on them, she wouldn't have been able to take them out and Kim would have been dead in a matter of seconds.

"Whatever those leaves were, they did the trick." Andros said as he placed some food in front of Jason. Andros and Jason had started to become friends and he was worried about Jason. If Kimberly was killed, how would he handle it? Andros knew that there was a very real possibitly that Kim would die in that arena. Only one came out so the odds were not in her favor at the moment. If she could take out a few more tributes then it would look better.

"Yea they did, I'm still worried about Kimberly. The rangers are going to be after her now more than ever since she escaped them." He said as Andros nodded. They would be after the girl who had attacked them with Stinger Wingers instead of a weapon even those insects had worked better than any weapon he had seen.

"They probably will but you not eating won't help her out, now eat." Andros stated before walking off. He had to get tough with Jason when he realized that it was the only way to get him to listen.

Jason shook his head and watched Kim stalk through the woods trying to find something to eat for her and the little girl. She looked like she back at full health except for being hungry. She would find food, he knew. He just didn't like it that Kim was taking care of the little girl even though she had saved Kimberly. It could be the thing that got Kim killed. Taking a bite of the food, Andros had given him, he watched as Kim shot two rabbits before collecting them. "Good job, Kimberly." He muttered as he finished his food out before getting back to work. Kimberly was at least able to hunt and find water while she was there. She had been more than ready for that part of the Games.

XXXX

"You're good." Shayla said as Kim cooked both of the rabbits over an open flame. She wasn't worried about the rangers coming up on them at the moment and she was too hungry to really worry about it using the fire. The rabbits would taste better over the open flame anyway.

"What have you been doing for food?" Kim asked as she rotated the rabbits and watched them start to cook evenly.

"There are lots of berries and nuts around here." Shayla answered watching Kim cook the rabbits. "Most of them are poisonous but I know the ones that are not." She said bringing out a piece of cloth. "These are what I have left. We may need to gather some more." She said showing Kim a few berries and nuts.

"You have to show me which ones are safe to eat. I have seen berries and nuts too but I was worried about eating them." Kim admitted as she checked the meat. They couldn't get sick over undercooked meat so she had to make sure it was cooked all the way through.

"The nuts are the easy; it's the berries that you have to watch." Shayla said as Kim nodded. "Is it true?" She suddenly asked changing the subject.

"Is what true?" Kim asked looking over at her trying to figure out what Shayla wanted to know.

"Is it true about you and Tommy? Is it true that you love each other?" She asked as Kim sighed. How would she answer that question with the cameras trained on them? They were supposed to be the star-crossed lovers from Angel Grove and she wasn't even sure if she liked him at the moment. He had gone with the rangers to work against her.

"Well he says that he loves me but at the moment, I'm not sure if he does. He did join the rangers." Kim pointed out as she checked the meat again, this time it was ready. It was something to take her mind off of Tommy.

"I think he did that to save you." Shayla said quietly as Kim looked over at her.

"What?" Kim asked trying to understand her statement. How could Tommy save her by joining the rangers?

"I think he did it to save you from the rangers." She said again as Kim thought about what she had said.

Kim didn't know what to say as she handed Shayla one of the rabbits. Had Tommy done all of that to save her? Zordon had said to trust him, was that what he meant? Closing her eyes, she saw Tommy running up to her and telling her to run. Had he done that or had she just imagined that? She just wasn't sure but if what Shayla said was true then he had saved her from Goldar and he could be hurt at the moment. How could she go after him now and watch over Shayla?

"You know we could take out the rangers' stock pile that you saw. I mean if they have it all in the same place we should help ourselves to it." Kim said changing the subject as Shayla nodded.

"How do we do that?" Shayla asked as Kim finished her rabbit. This topic Kim could talk about while Tommy was not something that she could just share with anyone when she didn't even know herself.

"I don't know but let me think about it. We should have a firm plan in place before we do anything and in the meantime, you can teach me about the berries." She said as Shayla nodded. While Shayla taught her about what berries and nuts she could eat, she would think of something to take out the supplies.

XXXX

"Well folks, it looks like our tributes are finally doing better after their encounter with the Stinger Wingers." Deca said as the screens showed the rangers up moving around and heading to the woods along with Kimberly and Shayla walking. There was no clear picture on the remaining tributes even though they knew where all of them were hiding except Tommy. He hadn't been seen since the attack so the Capitol wasn't sure if he was alive or not.

XXXX

"Okay, zoom in and see if he is there." Finster said as Dulcea moved the camera lens in closer to the edge of the arena. Tommy's tracker had last recorded him at the lake but they just couldn't see him there so they were checking everywhere.

"I don't see any sign of him." Dulcea said as she looked up at Finster. "We should check the river area again, that's where Shayla thought he was and she has been all over the arena." She stated looking up at him. It had been a slow day with the rangers and Kimberly down with the Stinger Winger stings but that would change now with all of them awake and moving around. They just had to find Tommy now.

"We have checked there countless times, he must have found one of the many caves and is hiding out." Finster said as Dulcea sighed. She just knew that he had to be near the river. He would know that he needed water to survive until he was found. They had to find him and somehow lead Kimberly to him. There had to be something that she could do to help him because Dulcea knew that Tommy was injured.

"I suggest that we make it rain to drive him out." Ivan said walking over to them. He had been watching the rangers to make sure that they survived the attack from Kimberly. He had underestimated the girl but he would not again. Something had to be done about her since she was proving to be a survivor. He was in talks with sponsors to get something special to Goldar and Scorpina but they had wanted to wait to see if they survived the stings.

"No, I don't want it to rain yet. We will save that for later. Now we need to step up the entertainment since everyone but Tommy is moving around now." He said as Ivan nodded. Dulcea looked at them and knew that her idea of entertainment wasn't the same as theirs.

"What shall we do?" Dulcea asked standing up. She had to buy Kimberly some time but she wasn't sure how at the moment.

"If nothing happens today then we will unleash my special surprise that I had wanted to hold until the end but these tributes are staying away from each other at the moment." He said as Dulcea nodded before sitting back down. Kimberly had until tomorrow but she prayed that something happened today so the people would not demand more.

XXXX

"Do you think that he's dead?" Scorpina asked as she packed away her daggers. She was finally feeling better after her stings healed. She would make Kimberly pay for that attack.

"Well they haven't shown his face, so probably not but I can't believe that we didn't see that he was playing us to protect her." Goldar answered as he sheathed his sword. "I mean he wasn't that good of an actor." He muttered.

"I did wonder if he was trying to protect her but I knew that he couldn't take us all, I just never dreamed that Kimberly would help him with that Stinger Winger nest." Scorpina stated as Rito walked over to them. She didn't know how he had survived the attack while Archerina had died. If the nest would have fallen on him, she would have at least thanked Kimberly before she killed her.

"Are we searching him or her today?" Rito asked as Ransik sat down across from them. He was just happy that they still needed him around. He did know that he would die soon since there wasn't that many tributes but he was alive now.

"We search for her, I want her dead today." Goldar said as Scorpina nodded. "Come on, let's find her." He commanded as they set off today to find Kimberly. They didn't even know where to start so they head back to the scene of the attack and try to find clues for her there.

XXXX

"Now these are deadly." Shayla said as she held out some little black berries. "They are called Nightshade or some older people call it Belladonna but either way it's still deadly." She stated as Kim took one in her hand and studied it. "Don't get it near your mouth even one taste will kill you." Shayla warned as Kimberly held her hand a little farther away from her mouth.

"They looked like a blueberry or even a gooseberry but they're black. What will happen when you eat it?" Kim asked looking over at the little girl who had so much knowledge that Kim couldn't even understand how she knew so much. She had shown Kimberly close to 20 berries and a lot of them looked the same.

"I have only seen one person eat one and they went into convulsions before dying. It was quick but not quick enough." She stated as Kim nodded and threw the berry to the ground and wiped her hand on her pants. She hoped that she remembered all of this later.

"Shayla." Kim called out as the little girl spun around to face her. "Thank you for saving me. I should have said that the moment I woke up." She said kneeling before Shayla. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me. I want you to have this." Kim said as she pulled back the hidden flap to reveal her Crane pin.

"No, you keep it. This pin is how I knew you were the one." She said placing her hand on top of Kim's to stop her. "You are the Firebird and you need your Crane pin." She said looking into Kim's eyes.

"The one what?" Kim asked as she released her pin.

"The one to win it all, you will win won't you?" Shayla asked as Kim looked into those pleading eyes that were so much like Kira's and Kim was reminded again of her sister asking her to win. Their faith in her burned a little but it also gave her hope that she could survive and win the Games.

"I will win for both of us." Kim said standing up. She just hoped that she wasn't the one to kill Shayla because she wasn't sure that she could, not after the little girl had saved her.

"Why didn't they clap for you?" Shayla asked as Kim looked at her in confusion.

"Why didn't who clap for me?" Kim asked trying to remember when someone hadn't clapped for her. She knew that during her interview the crowd had clapped.

"When you volunteered for your sister, why didn't the people clap for you? I saw them raised three fingers to their mouths before holding them up in the air." Shayla explained as Kim smiled. She had forgotten about them showing her that respect. It was a tradition on Angel Grove.

"In Angel Grove, if you want to show someone respect and honor you do that salute. It is the highest honor a person can show you. The last time that it has been done for someone that I know of was for my father." Kim explained.

"Why your father?" Shayla asked as they made their way back to camp.

"There was an explosion in the mines. He got out but kept running back in time and time again to save countless people until he didn't come back the last time. I think he saved eleven men before the mine shaft he was in collapsed. The men that he had saved did the salute at his graveside." Kim said remembering that day like it was yesterday. Once people saw those men doing that, they followed suit showing honor to a man that had risked his life for them. She also remembered that she had cried more with the people doing that than over the news that her father had died. Their salute had forced home the fact that her father was dead and not coming back out of the mine.

"Oh, I was just wondering why they didn't clap for you but that was so much better than a clap." Shayla muttered as Kim nodded and smiled. It had been better than clapping and it kept the tradition alive.

XXXX

"Do you think that the public wants to see tributes sleeping?" President Zedd asked as soon as Finster walked into the room. "I know I don't." He said.

"We had to get them the medicine but they are up now." Finster stated as Zedd walked over to the balcony to look out over the Capitol.

"I want the finale. The Games have gone on too long; make sure that it ends sooner rather than later." He said as Finster nodded and left.

Zedd studied the city laid out before him before turning back to see the TV. The tributes were all on the move but he focused on Kimberly. She was defying him by still being alive after everything. He wanted her dead especially after the reports that he was getting from the districts. There was more talk of rebellion and it all seemed to hinge on one girl.

Alpha had started the talk with that outfit but it was the girl beneath the dress that the people were reacting too. Kimberly Hart had to die in his Games.

XXXX

Zordon tried once again to locate Tommy. The boy just couldn't be found. He knew that Tommy could use camouflage but this was beyond good. Tommy had been hiding since his battle with Goldar and Zordon just hoped that he was okay. Tommy had been stung by the Stinger Wingers and had taken a sword to his leg. The amount of blood that Zordon had seen him lose worried him.

"He's fine." Dimitria said as she placed her hand on his knee.

"I just want to see him to confirm that." He sighed as she nodded.

"Maybe you could talk to Finster. They may know where he is." She suggested as he shook his head.

"It won't work because if they knew where he was then they would be training the camera on him nonstop." He said standing up. "I want to send him something but I don't even know what he needs or even where to send it."

"They will be fine and come through this." She said as he looked back at him.

"How do you know? One or both of them could die and I can't do anything to stop it." He said walking away from her and the TV.

Dimitria sighed as she watched Zordon walk away from her. She had never seen him take the Games this badly. Apparently he really wanted one of them to win and at the moment, it wasn't looking good for either one. Kimberly was better off but with the little girl who knew what could happen.

XXXX

Kim watched the night sky as Shayla slept close to her. They were on separate branches on the same tree. It was safer for them to sleep in the trees since the others had to be up and moving around now. Kim remembered that Shayla had said that the rangers had all their stuff piled up near the lake. There had to be a way to take that out. Once their supplies were gone then the real challenge for them would begin. Kim didn't think that they could hunt or even survive without their supplies so to take that out would be huge. She just had to think of a way to do it and not get caught. She couldn't risk Shayla's life if she was caught. She didn't want Shayla's blood on her hands especially after the little girl saved her life.

Listening to the silence all around her, she thought up a plan to get the rangers away from their stock pile and into the woods. She would have to get them deeper into the woods so that she would have time to get to the lake and get back. Remembering her first night in the Games, she smiled. It was the perfect plan and one that would bring the rangers running. Closing her eyes, she formed her plan before finally drifting off to sleep. She would have a long day tomorrow if everything went according to plan.

XXXX

"I'm sorry; Zordon if we knew where he was then we would show him on screen." Finster said as Zordon nodded. He knew it had been a long shot for Finster to actually know where Tommy was but he asked anyway. It was worrying him about Tommy not being shown on the screen. The sponsors wanted to see their tribute on screen unless they were dead.

"I figured that but I thought I would ask. Do you even know if he's alive?" He asked because he knew that Finster tried to keep record of all the tributes still alive in order to arrange for things to happen so that the audience didn't get bored when there was no action.

"Not for certain but there are several different scavenger animals in the arena and they haven't found him so I assume that he's still alive. Don't worry, he will show up." He answered as Zordon sighed. Tommy had to be alive at least long enough so that Kim would find out how he had saved her. Tommy had taken Goldar's sword so that Kimberly could get away.

"Thank you." He said before taking his leave. He would head back to the suite and hopefully see Tommy on screen at least by tomorrow.

Finster watched Zordon leave before looking back at his screens. He just bet that Kimberly knew how to find Tommy but how to get her to do it was the problem. He would have to think about how to twist Kimberly into finding her fellow tribute and not kill him for a while. The ratings had gone down since Tommy was off screen. The people demanded more from the star-crossed lovers of district 12 and he would give them that somehow before the victor was named.

XXXX

"Okay this green stuff will smoke and bring the rangers running. When you light it, I want you to climb the nearest tree and stay out of the way." Kim said throwing the freshly cut branch on to the pile of wood that they had gathered. This was the third pile that they had made and the farthest away from the lake. It would give her enough time; she hoped to destroy the stock pile and head back to their meeting place at the spring.

"You stay out of sight too." Shayla said as Kim nodded. She planned to get in and get out without anyone seeing her. She was just worried about Shayla doing the same.

"I will but you better jump from tree to tree so that they don't see you. There's no telling what they would do to you if they found out that you helped me." Kim stated as Shayla stepped forward to hug Kimberly.

"Please be safe, you have to take out their supply." She said as Kim wrapped her arms around the little girl before Shayla backed up.

"How will I know if you are alright?" Kim asked starting to worry about leaving Shayla alone. Should they be doing this? Should they separate for even a little bit?

"I've got an idea, listen." Shayla said as she whistled a four note tune. The crane pin on Kim's jacket had given her the idea of all the cranes in the arena that she had seen.

"Oh that's cool, how did you come up with that?" Kim asked as the birds echoed Shayla's whistle. It was like they had been waiting for some music to sing.

"At the end of the work day I would whistle to let the others know. The cranes like to repeat what they hear especially music. When we are both free of the rangers just whistle until the other answers." Shayla said as Kim nodded. "Be safe." She said.

"You too and remember get into the tree as quick as you can." Kim said as Shayla nodded and watched Kim walk away from her towards the lake.

XXXX

"I wonder what those two have planned." Dulcea muttered as she zoomed the camera in on Kimberly. Someone else would have the camera angle on Shayla. Dulcea knew that the girls were planning something big but Kimberly was the one in danger. She was the one going right into the rangers' camp. Shayla apparently was staying the woods.

"Looks like we are going to have some action today." A voice said behind her as Dulcea turned around to see who it was.

"President Zedd? Did you need something?" She asked standing up. He rarely made his way here so she was surprised that he had slipped in unannounced. Finster was also gone at the moment which did not bode well for the Councilman.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that the Games were moving along. We don't want the people get bored." He said as Finster walked over to them. Dulcea could tell that he didn't like not being here the moment that President Zedd decided to show up.

"President Zedd, I hope that found that the Games are moving along nicely. The tributes are up moving around and closing on each other." He said pointing to the map of the tributes. The tributes were represented on the map by their district numbers.

"I see that just make sure that there is some action today." Zedd said before he left the room.

"How long was he here and why didn't you send someone to get me?" Finster asked looking at Dulcea. He had a standing rule that if someone high in the government came into the control room and he wasn't there that he was to be sent for the moment.

"He was here about a minute before you showed up so I didn't have time to send for you." She answered as he nodded quickly. "He just mentioned that it looked like there would be some action today, that's all." She said as he nodded again.

"Okay well keep the cameras on them and if it looks as if they will not meet up let me know. I will release my surprise earlier than I planned." He said as she nodded. "President Zedd wants action today and I plan to give that to him." He stated before walking away from her.

Dulcea sat back down as she watched Kimberly get closer and closer to the lake. She knew that there would be action today so whatever Finster had planned would not have to be released early. She was just worried about Kimberly knowing walking into danger.

XXXX

Shayla counted down as she bent over to light the first fire. It was the closest to the lake and Kimberly should be almost there. It was a good thing that she had some matches or this plan wouldn't be happening. Blowing on the small flame she had going, she watched as it crept up the tree branches. It would start to smoke in a few minutes so she waited until the smoke started rising up.

Smiling, she made her way to the next place and waited. Kimberly had said to wait at least 20 minutes before lighting this fire. She just hoped that this plan worked. Kimberly couldn't be hurt because of something she did wrong.

XXXX

Kim had finally made it to the lake. It had been a little further than what she had first thought. Shayla should be lighting the fire about now. Kneeling down, Kim studied the rangers' camp. They did have all of their supplies in one big pile but something wasn't quite right about it. It looked like there were little piles of dirt and holes all around it. She didn't know what it was but she knew not to go charging in yet until she knew what those meant.

Taking a breath, she smelled the smoke and smiled. Shayla had done well. She watched as the rangers stood up and started pointing in the direction of the smoke. They thought it was some tribute dumb enough to light a fire which was the plan. They finally left and she moved a little closer to take another look at the pile. She noticed then that they had left a person behind. She didn't really know this tribute so he must be here only to guard the stockpile which was odd. He didn't look like he could really kill anyone so why would they have him here? She almost felt sorry for him because he would die once their supply was gone. It would be another tribute's blood on her hands but she couldn't think of that right now. He had chosen to side with them to save his life in the beginning. Right now her only concern was to destroy that stockpile.

Kim moved a little closer when she saw someone running out of the woods to her left. Slipping back she wondered who it was. Kim looked closer and saw that it was Trakeena, the girl from Animarium or district 5 to the Capitol. Since she hadn't seen her picture at all, she knew that Trakeena was alive but she hadn't seen the girl in the woods at all. Easing closer again, she watched her run up to the pile and start jumping around like a chicken with their head cut off. What was she doing? Trakeena jumped on top of some box before stepping to the left. Kim finally realized that she was jumping some piles and stepping on others.

The stockpile was rigged for something and Kim could guess to blow. It was the reason that the boy tribute was still alive. He must have rigged the bombs and was the only one who could get their stuff for them without setting it off. It was clever work and she bet that he had used the bombs that had been under their pedestals at the beginning of the game.

The rangers had planned this; they wanted tributes to come after their supply and rigged it to destroy them if they took one step too far. Apparently Trakeena had watched them a few times to learn the pattern which had been very clever on her part. She watched Trakeena finally make it to the pile and grab a few apples, a bottle of water, and a bag of something. Trakeena was smart because she only took a little so that it wouldn't look like she had been there. Kim would have to remember how clever she was when she faced her. Trakeena took off running as the boy tribute finally saw her and followed her into the woods. Now was her chance.

Looking around, Kim saw the smoke from the second fire and knew that she had to get moving. She studied the pile and saw her target. Pulling out an arrow from her quiver as she stood up, she laced it through her bow and took aim. She would only waste two arrows on this because at this moment, the arrows meant food for her and Shayla. Taking a breath, she pulled the string back to her mouth and counted to five.

Steadying her heartbeat, she released the arrow and heard the familiar hiss of the string as it launched the arrow through the air. She watched it hit a bag near the top of the pile. The bag looked like it had oranges or some other kind of round fruit in it. It should be enough weight to set off the bombs but she wasn't sure. The arrow hadn't done what she wanted it to do. Taking another breath, she pulled out another arrow and had to make this one count.

She stepped closer and laced the arrow through the bow again. Raising her arms, she pulled the string back and closed her eyes for a second. Opening them, she breathed deep again and slowly let it out as she released the string. This time it hit exactly where she wanted it to. The fruit came tumbling down the pile and hit the ground at different places. She stood there as the pile exploded before her eyes. The force of the blast threw her back several feet as everything went quiet around her. Shouldn't an explosion of that size be loud? What was going on?

Looking around she saw the boy tribute run out of the woods with something in his hand that looked like one of the spears that Rito carried. Did he have that before? She wasn't sure but she stumbled trying to get up because she knew that the rangers would be on their way. She had to get out of here. Looking around, she saw her bow a few feet away and grabbed it along with the quiver of arrows that had somehow come off her shoulder.

Finally standing up, she saw Goldar and Scorpina burst from the woods. She couldn't what they were saying even though they had to be yelling. In fact, she couldn't hear anything. Had the explosion destroyed her hearing? Touching her ear with her finger she felt something wet. Bringing her hand in front of her face, she saw that it was blood. She couldn't worry about that now, she had to get away. Looking back at the rangers, she watched Goldar grab the boy and twist his neck. He had just killed that boy in a matter of seconds. She couldn't even hear the cannon to signal that boy's death. Shaking her head, she run into the woods and knew that she had to find Shayla now before the rangers knew that it was her and came after them.

XXXX

"Do you think that she can hear?" Trini asked watching Kim run through the woods. She would stumble every few steps before getting back up and running on.

"Not sure but only one ear is bleeding so hopefully the other is fine, she just doesn't realize that she can hear out of it." Rocky said handing Trini a drink. "An explosion of that size would deafen a person." He stated.

"Thanks, it was a good plan though." She said as he sat down beside her. They were not in the victor's room today because with no action for a few days everyone had decided to crowd around the TV today to see if anything would happen.

"Yea I have to admit, that I wasn't sure what she was going to do but blowing up their supplies will help her in the long run. They can't hunt as far as I know." He replied.

"I don't think they can but I am worried about Rito. He hasn't come back yet." She stated as Rocky looked back at the screen. It was split three ways. One camera was following Kimberly, another was trained on the river, and the last was on the rangers. He hadn't known that Rito wasn't with Goldar and Scorpina. Rito had to be still out in the woods and he was probably waiting for Kimberly.

XXXX

"Oh, Kimberly that was not a good idea." Carolina said as she watched her daughter run through the woods. Sometimes she knew that her daughter was impulsive and this was one of those times. The rangers would come after her full force now.

"Don't worry, mama. Kimberly knows what's she doing and it wasn't fair that they had all of that while the other tributes had next to nothing." Kira stated as she rubbed her mother's shoulders. They had been glued to the TV ever since Kimberly had awakened just to see what she would do next after a few days of rest.

"I am worried about her because dumping a nest of Stinger Wingers on them is nothing compared to blowing up their food." Carolina said standing up. She had to keep busy while her oldest daughter dealt with the fall out of blowing up those supplies.

Kira watched her mama walk away before looking back at her sister. She was proud of her and she knew that Jason would be proud of Kimberly as well. It was a smart move because now it forced the rangers to hunt for their food like everyone else. It leveled the playing field.

XXXX

"So the Firebird has fire power, interesting." Zedd muttered as he watched the supplies blow sky high. "Let's see how she handles facing another tribute face to face." He said as he watched the tracking numbers on his screen. He had requested his own map of where the tributes were to be set up in his office. The only tribute missing was Tommy. His locator seemed to be not working correctly because it said that he was near the lake but hadn't moved. How could someone stay in place that long unless he was dead?

Finster would need to figure out a way to find Tommy and end the Games. It was time to crown a victor and that victor would be Goldar. He was the one that Zedd had chosen before the Games even started and Finster needed to make that happen one way or another.

XXXX

Kim leaned against a tree as she caught her breath. She started hearing sounds around her right side so apparently only one ear wasn't working. Looking around, she knew that she was close to where the third fire was so she made her way there. Shayla should be close to there in a tree somewhere. It had been their agreement for her to find a tree and climb it as quick as she could.

Turning left, Kim made her way there and saw that branches and wood was still there untouched by fire. Shayla hadn't lit this one. What was going on? Looking around, Kim whistled for her. The cranes loved the whistle and mimicked it several times but Kim never heard the answer. Whistling again, she started towards the second fire. Something had happened, she just knew it. She shouldn't have left Shayla alone while she went to take care of the supplies. Whistling again, she waited for the answer but instead of the answering whistle she heard her name ring through the trees.

"_KIMBERLY!"_ A voice cried out as Kim ran faster. It was Shayla's voice calling out in pain.

"Shayla!" Kim called out as she finally saw her. The little girl was caught in a net trying to get out. Where had the net come from? She raised her bow with an arrow in it just in case someone was still around waiting for her. All of a sudden, Shayla screamed as Kim jumped over a log and fired her arrow without looking at her target.

The arrow hit its mark though which happened to be Rito's heart. The tribute from district 1 fell back dead as a cannon fired signaling his death. Walking over to Shayla, she saw that she had been too late to save the little girl. Rito had thrown his spear before Kim could end his life.

"Kimberly, you came." Shayla whispered as Kim nodded before kneeling down next to her. Rito had hit his target as well. His spear was lodged into Shayla's chest, a few inches to the right of Shayla's heart. Kim pulled the spear out before she opened her bag to grab the knife. She could at least make her last few minutes comfortable.

"You're going to be fine." Kim muttered as she cut Shayla out of the netting. This should not be happening. Why had she left Shayla alone? She was just a little girl and had no place in these Games.

"Did you blow up their supplies?" She asked as Kim placed her head on her lap.

"Sky high, it's all gone." Kim whispered as she choked back tears. She might not have thrown the spear but it was her fault all the same for Shayla's death. They shouldn't have separated. The spear had been meant for her.

"I'm glad. Now you can win." Shayla said as Kim nodded. The tears were threatening to come at any moment. She knew that she could do nothing for the little girl. Blood was oozing through Shayla's shirt and jacket and nothing she had could stop that. She wasn't even sure if her mother could stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry." Kim muttered through quivering lips. Shayla had saved her and this was how she repaid her, with death.

"We knew that I would die. You have to win now, promise me that you will win." Shayla said as Kim trembled even though the sun beat down on them through the leaves.

"I promise." Kim cried as the tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I promise you that I will win." She said as Shayla nodded. Kim held Shayla's hand as the little girl struggled to breathe. Closing her eyes, Kim began to sing to her. It was the only thing that she could do for the little girl at this point.

_Down the road, we never know,  
><em>_What life may have in store,  
><em>_Winds of change will rearrange,  
><em>_Our lives more than before...  
><em>_But you'll never stand alone, my friend,  
><em>_Memories will never die,  
><em>_In our hearts, they'll always live,  
><em>_And never say...  
><em>_goodbye..._

Kim opened her eyes and knew that Shayla was gone. She barely heard the cannon fire to signal Shayla's death due to her crying. Bending over, she kissed this little girl's head and knew that she wouldn't let her life be in vain. Shifting the little girl out of her lap, she stood up when she noticed the flowers all around them. Kim started gathering all the flowers she could find before going back over to Shayla's body. She may not be able to salute Shayla in life but she would show her honor.

She placed white flowers all around her body while covering her body in blue flowers. She places red flowers in Shayla's hands as if she was holding them before she died. Lastly Kim weaved pink flowers into her hair. This was her way of honoring the little girl that had saved her and had died for her. Tears were clouding her eyes as she stood up. Looking up, she placed three fingers to her lips and saluted the cameras. Everyone knew that Kim was saluting Shayla even though they may not understand why. It was a sign of respect and honor.

XXXX

_Reefside / District 11_

The people of Reefside had gathered around the screens that had been set up in town to watch as one of their own died honorably in the Games. Shayla had been one of the youngest to ever enter the Games. The group was silence as they watched the girl from Angel Grove place flowers all around Shayla's little body. It wasn't something that another tribute had ever done before and they knew that it was a sign. Once Kimberly stood up and saluted Shayla, the people of Reefside touched three fingers to their mouths and raised their arms up high. It wasn't Shayla that they were saluting though; it was the brave Firebird from Angel Grove who had sparked something in them. If this one girl could stand up against the Capitol then so could they and it would start now.

Shayla's father stood tall as he watched his daughter die in the lap of another girl. There had been nothing he could do to save her. He finally broke down when that same girl showed her honor and respect for his baby. Breaking through the crowd of people he ran over to the Putty Patrol and killed them with his bare hands as the other people started turning over the grain bins and screens. They had been repressed for too long and it was finally time to take their fates back into their own hands. It was time to rebel against President Zedd and the Capitol.

XXXX

"There is word that district 11 is rebelling." A guard told Zedd as he studied the girl on screen that had caused this. He knew that her little act had done this and now she would pay for the rebellion that he had on his hands. Kimberly would not spark the rebellion but she would die.

"Keep this quiet so that other districts do not follow. Send more Putty Patrol and Tengas to district 11. I want them under control by tomorrow and not a moment later. We have got to stop this before the end of the Games." He said as the guard nodded, bowed, then walked away.

Zedd looked back at the screen at the broken girl, everyone seemed to love. She should be crying because he would deal with her later. He had a feeling that she would win the Games but when she did she would be under his control. He knew who was close to her and how to show his power. Kimberly would wish that she had died if she did win.

XXXX

"I hear talk of district 11 rebelling. You don't want an all-out war in the districts do you?" Zordon asked keeping his voice low.

"No, but I can't bring back that little girl either." Finister stated quietly. Zordon had asked for a private meeting with the Councilman after he had received the reports about Reefside. This had not been the greatest of news and Zedd would make him pay for that later.

"Give them something to hope for, give them something else to think about." He urged as Finster looked at him. "Make them believe in the Games again."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't let them dwell on the past. Give them young love." He whispered looking around to make sure that no one heard him. He had his own reasons for Finster to do want he wanted and it had nothing to do with the people watching the Games. He hoped that Kim could find Tommy.

"Young love?" Finster asked wondering how this would help. He had tried to stop the feed of Kim placing the flowers on Shayla but couldn't. He knew that Zedd wasn't happy about it since he had sent a note telling Finster he requested his presence in two hours.

"The audience needs to be reminded that they watch these Games for the hope of the victors. Give them that." Zordon said before walking away leaving Finster alone in the hallway.

"Young love? It could work." Finster said to himself. It would also get Tommy back on screen since Kimberly could find the wayward tribute. She would track him down. It was the best solution at the moment and it could work in stopping the rebelling in district 11.

XXXX

Kim leaned against the tree and cried. She let it all out and didn't care if anyone found her at the moment. With the mood she was in, she had no doubt that she could kill them with her bare hands and not think twice about it. Why did Rito target Shayla? The little girl hadn't done anything wrong but be her friend. It should have been her that he had thrown the spear at unless he had been aiming at her and had hit Shayla instead. It could be possible but she didn't really think he had missed. No, he hit his target well because it hurt Kimberly more that Shayla was dead.

"_Attention, tributes."_ A voice said throughout the arena. Looking up, Kim didn't see anything. It wasn't night so it couldn't be anything to do with another tribute dying. _"The rule for only one victor has been amended. If two tributes from the same district make it to the end then they will both win. This will be the only announcement."_ The voice that Kim knew was Deca's stated as she sat there not quite knowing what to do. She knew that Scorpina and Goldar were from the same district, was the rule for them? She didn't think so but what did she know. Standing up Kim remembered that she still hadn't seen Tommy listed among the fallen. Could Zordon be behind this rule change?

"Tommy." Kim whispered. He had to be still alive but where? She remembered that Shayla had said that she thought he was around the river but Kim didn't really know where the river was. Could this new rule change be for her and him? Zordon had said that he could work with star-crossed lovers. Is this what he planned?

XXXX

"Rule change? I don't like the sound of that." Trini stated as Zordon walked into the suite to join them. She and Rocky had been waiting on him to get back to discuss what they had heard out of Reefside. If what they heard was true then the rebellion was right on track. They knew that the outer districts had to be the ones that started the rebellion because the ones closest to the Capitol wouldn't want to break away from the Capitol that had fed and clothed them all these years.

"I am worried about the wording of that announcement but for the moment, its part of my plan." Zordon said as he sat down beside Rocky and Trini. "I had a talk with Finster and finally got him on my side." He stated as Trini and Rocky nodded.

"Well looks like there is a party, why wasn't I invited?" Alpha asked he walked into the suite. The little man caused a stir every time he stepped in a room.

"We didn't know where to find you." Rocky said with a smile. "Looks like you need to get working on your girl's dress." He said pointing to Kimberly who was now making her way through the woods. They weren't quite sure where she was going only that she wanted to get there as soon as possible.

"It's done because unlike you, I knew that she would be the winner the whole time. I am just waiting for the end of the Games for her to wear my newest creation." Alpha said sitting down on the other side of Trini.

"Do you think that she and Tommy will make it out?" Trini asked looking pensive.

"I'm not sure but somehow I think that there will be only one winner. I don't know how the Capitol will do it but I know that they will try to just have the one victor." Zordon sighed as the others nodded. They were worried but knew that at the moment it suited the Capitol to have the rule change at the moment but the minute that it didn't suit them then the rule change would be void.

"What's going on in Reefside?" Trini asked changing the subject because she really wanted to know if they were indeed rebelling against the Capitol.

"I got word that they have started rebelling. Kim's action with the flowers apparently spurred them on." Zordon answered as she nodded. "Zedd is sending more troops out there but I think this is our sign that the time is close." He said as they all nodded.

"She just has to stay alive." Rocky muttered as they all looked back at the screen. The rebellion hung on the shoulders of Kimberly but she was strong enough to handle it or at least Zordon hoped she was.

"I don't think that that will be a problem." Alpha said as they all turned their attention on the live broadcast of the Games.

XXXX

Kim paused when she heard a ding close to her. Looking up she saw a pink gift floating down to her. What was Zordon sending her now? She still didn't know how she had any sponsors? If he had sent a map, she just might kiss him when she got out of these Games. She really wanted to know how big the arena was since she didn't really see the same things any time she traveled around it. Grabbing the gift, she opened it up and saw that it wasn't a map but bread and it was still warm. Someone had sent her fresh bread. She knew that this hadn't come from Zordon but Reefside.

They were thanking her for Shayla's memorial, for honoring her death instead of leaving her until the Capitol picked her up. She didn't know how much this cost the people of Reefside but she was humbled by their gift. She knew that it had cost them a lot to send her a gift and she wasn't even a tribute from their district. Looking up, she nodded before continuing on. She had to find Tommy before night fell because she wanted to know once and for all that he was alive and how bad he was hurt.

XXXX

Dulcea almost cried when Kimberly had nodded up at the cameras. Kim had known where the gift had come from and had shown her thanks. It was the sign of a great leader.

"Where did that gift come from?" Ivan asked leaning over Dulcea's shoulder. She really didn't like him but he refused to get the hint.

"I don't know. I just had a note that said it was for Kimberly and to get it to her as soon as possible." She answered as she followed Kimberly's progress on screen. Why it was any of his business she didn't know.

"Don't you think that it's odd that there was no name attached?" He asked looking at her.

"No, I don't because it's not the first time that there was a gift with no name on it. Are you trying to imply something by asking that?" She asked turning to face him.

"No, just wondering who would send her bread, that's all." He said before walking away. Dulcea watching him make his way back to his station before turning back to the screen. She didn't tell him but the gift had been from Shayla's family and she had helped with the remaining price. The bread had cost more since there were less tributes but she hadn't told Shayla's family that. She had quoted them a price and knew that she would pitch in the remaining amount. They wanted to honor Kimberly and she let them in the only way they could by sending her fresh bread.

XXXX

Kim looked around and noticed a flower that gave her hope. It was the Katniss flower that only grew near running water like a river. It had to be river that Shayla had told her about where Tommy was supposed to be. Picking up her pace, she finally could hear the water. Being deaf in one ear was hurting her but she couldn't do anything about it at the moment and she could still hear out of the other one.

Breaking through some underbrush, she saw the river and smiled. It was bigger than she thought it would be but that was good. It had to lots of fish and other animals in it. She had to be close to Tommy because this is where she would hide if she couldn't climb a tree.

Looking around for clues, she saw what looked like dried blood on a nearby rock. Tommy was hurt? When had that happened and why hadn't she known that? Bending over, she saw another drop and found the trail of drops until she got near the slate rocks and the trail stopped. Had he tried to clean his wound and fallen in or had he tried to clean up his trail and had only gotten this far? Looking out over the rocks and river, she couldn't see him but he had to be close. The hair on the back of her neck was raised and that had really only happened when Tommy was near. Where was he if he was that close then? Taking a step, she paused when she heard a voice.

"Did you come here to finish me off, beautiful?" The voice called out as Kimberly spun around. It was Tommy's voice but where was he? She didn't see him anywhere but then she remembered that he was good with camouflage.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. I will admit the last line is from the book but I did change it because we all know that Tommy called Kimberly beautiful. Also the song is from the show and I thought that it worked perfectly here. The next chapter should be up next week sometime.


	9. Cave

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and yes it is long but I think you will enjoy the length after you read through it. Anyway onto the story.

XXXX

"Tommy?" Kim called out as she tried to find him. Taking a step to the left, he cried out but not in pain. He had cried out in warning.

"Don't step on me." He said as she looked down but still didn't see him. Where was he?

"Step on you? I can't even find you." She said as he opened his eyes. He was a few feet in front of her covered in mud, dirt, and tree branches.

"Can you see me now?" He asked with a laugh as she knelt down next to him.

"Wow, if you hadn't opened your eyes, I wouldn't know that you were there. Those cakes that you decorate must be awesome." She muttered as he laughed. "Really, Tommy this is incredible. I don't think I have ever seen anyone use mud and rocks quite like this." She said as she began moving the rocks and branches off of him to uncover his body.

"Well I had to stay hidden so that I could recover from those stings." He said sitting up once all the rocks were off of him.

"You got stung too?" She asked leaning back to look at him. She had never meant for Tommy to be attacked by the Stinger Wingers.

"Yea but don't worry about it. You got away from the rangers with that attack." He said groaning as he moved his legs. He had been laying there to long because his legs were protesting to the movement.

"What's hurt?" Kim asked looking at his legs when she noticed he had mud on his legs. She pulled her water bottle out of her bag and poured the water over the mud and watched as it disappeared only to reveal a gash that look like it started at his knee and went up to the inside of his thigh. "Oh Tommy, this does not look good. I think that it is infected." She said pouring more water over it as he closed his eyes in pain.

"I didn't know what to use on it so I tried to keep it clean." He said as she looked up away from the gash to his face.

"You tried to keep it clean with a mud paste?" She asked as he nodded. "I don't think that was a good idea but I may have something that could work." She said digging into her bag and bringing out some of the tobacco leaves that Shayla had given her to hold onto. She was glad that she had kept them even after her stings had been healed.

"Tobacco leaves? How will that help?" He asked as she looked at him in shock.

"You know what these are?" She asked as he nodded. "How?"

"My dad used to sneak around when he was younger and smoke them. Where do you find them?" He asked taking them from her to examine them closely.

"Shayla used them on my stings and I must say that I am impressed with their healing powers. Hopefully they will help." She said taking them back from him. She then put them in her mouth and began chewing them. "Oh so gross." She said pulling the leaves out of her mouth and using them on his leg. "This had better work because I will not be doing that again." She said as he laughed. He knew that the taste of them was bad because he had got them when he was younger. It had made him sick back then.

"It will work." He said as she placed the leaves on his gash. "I have faith in you." He whispered as she continued to work on his wound. He sighed as she worked on his leg. It hurt but he knew that she was at least getting the infection out which was more than he did.

"I think that's all I can do for the moment. Your blood is running clean now with no puss so we should get moving before Goldar and Scorpina find us." She said as he nodded and looked at his leg. It was swollen and bright red but at least it looked cleaned now. "Do you need help up?" She asked as he nodded. "Okay I'm going to try this." She said as she slid her arm under his right shoulder. He helped her all that he could and finally they stood up together.

"Look at the river, isn't it something else?" He asked looking down at her. She was tucked into his side and even though she barely came to his shoulder she was strong enough to hold him up.

"I've always loved the water but at the moment, we need to find shelter." She said as they started towards the woods. He had an idea on where they could go if he remembered where it was. His brain was still a little foggy after those stings but it was getting bad by the moment.

XXXX

"I knew that she would find him. How are the ratings now?" Finster asked as Dulcea pulled up the real-time numbers on her computer.

"They are more than double since yesterday." She said as he smiled and ordered another camera view on Tommy and Kimberly. If he could keep both of them alive until the end, they are going to have outstanding numbers for this year's Games.

"Okay, I want to make sure that they are on camera for the remainder of the Games. I don't care what else is going on, they are to be on the screen." Finster said to the room of people. They all nodded because they knew that Tommy and Kimberly was the biggest thing of the Games this year. They had never had two tributes gain this much attention so it was something new and exciting for everyone.

Dulcea looked back at Tommy and Kimberly and just prayed that they could stay alive through the next couple of days. Tommy's leg didn't look good even after Kimberly had drawn a lot of the infection out. He would need real medicine if he was going to live. It was probably time for one of her twists in the Game. Finster had okayed it before the Games even started and she knew that it was almost time to get it set up.

XXXX

"See he's alive." Dimitria said with a smile at Zordon as he nodded. "I told you not to worry about him." She said sitting down across from him. They were in the suite at the moment but she would have to leave soon to set up some interviews with Kimberly and Tommy's families. It was a tradition for the last remaining tributes families to be interviewed. The interviews would air throughout the Games until the victor was crowned.

"Yes you did." Zordon said as he watched Tommy and Kimberly make their way through the woods very slowly. He knew that with Tommy hurt like that that he would need to get him some medicine. They would also need food and hopefully Kimberly would take this opportunity to help him in the lovers' angle if she remembered that she and Tommy were in love.

XXXX

"Wait." Tommy said as Kim paused. They were both breathing hard but she knew that this was harder on him than her. His leg had to be killing him.

"We need to keep moving." Kim huffed out as Tommy smiled. She really liked order but he just knew that they were close now. The fogginess had left his brain finally.

"We will in a minute but I think I know where some shelter is but I need a minute." He stated as she looked up at him.

"Okay." She said simply as he caught sight of the odd looking rock that was near the entrance.

"I found it." He said pointing at the rock.

"Are you ready then?" She asked looking up at him. At his nod, they made their way over to the rock.

"We will have to bend down but this will be the perfect shelter." He said as she gave him an odd look. "It's a cave." He explained.

"A cave? Why were you not here before? It would have been the perfect hiding place." She said giving him a look that he could only describe as she thinking he was out of his mind not to be hiding in the cave.

"Well I knew that I needed water and I wasn't sure if I could get to the river and back without being noticed." He answered.

"Oh I didn't think of that, well come on let's get you inside." She said as she helped him duck down and finally make it into the cave. "Well it's big enough for both of us." She commented as she helped him lay down near the back of the cave. It was actually big enough for the other tributes as well but she wasn't inviting them in.

"Hopefully the owner of the cave will not come back anytime soon." He said with a smile as Kim scoped it out.

"If he does then we will have a great dinner." She muttered as he laughed. "We can build a fire tonight." She said looking back at him.

"You think that you can get us something to eat?" He asked as she knelt down next to him.

She felt of his forehead before answering. "I can but you have to promise to stay here no matter what you hear." She said as he nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a little while then. Stay here and don't make too much noise." She said before climbing back out of the cave. She grabbed her bow that she had left at the entrance and went in search of some food as Tommy got comfortable.

XXXX

"Well she's not here any longer." Scorpina said throwing a branch aside in anger.

"I just want to know how she got that close to us and we didn't know it." Goldar said as Scorpina stood up next to him.

"Those fires had to be a distraction to get us away." She said looking around at the woods surrounding them. "I think she killed Rito. He hasn't come back yet." She said.

"Good riddance then, wish I had killed him sooner." Goldar stated as he made his way around the tree that Kimberly had been in before the Stinger Winger attack. "Come on, I want to follow these footprints. I think they may be Kimberly's but I'm not sure." He said as Scorpina nodded. They begin walking further into the woods trying to find the girl that had attacked them with no weapon. She would pay for that fact alone.

XXXX

"He needs medicine." Kira stated as her mother sat down beside her. They were finally eating something after watching Kimberly help Tommy at the river. It had been a tense day for them but they were settling down little by little.

"I'm not sure if medicine now would help. I think that he's going to die and that's the reason for the rule change." Carolina said studying her youngest daughter. She wondered if the Game was getting too much for her.

"Momma, you can't think that Kimberly won't help Tommy in any way she can." She said as Carolina sighed.

"Kira, right now I am worried about what Kimberly's state of mind will be if she wins the Games. She has just witnessed the death of a little girl and killed the one responsible. She will not be the same Kimberly that left here almost a month ago." Carolina said before they fell silent. Kira thought about what her mother had said and she knew that Kimberly would be different but hopefully with Tommy at her side, Kimberly would be alright. It was her wish that Kimberly would be alright as long as Tommy was at her sister's side.

XXXX

Kim gathered the five rabbits that she had killed before making her way back to the cave. It had been a good hunting day. She wasn't sure when she would get to hunt again and she wanted to make sure that they had enough to last a few days. She also collected her arrows and cleaned them before putting them back in her quiver. There were only so many arrows that she had that she tried to get back as many as she could. They couldn't afford for her to run out of arrows right now. She just wished that she could get those two back at the lake where she had blown the supplies up.

It took her a little over ten minutes to get back to the cave but she was happy when she made it back without running into another tribute. She figured that Trakeena was close but she couldn't see any sign of the girl. Stooping down low, she entered the cave and set her bag, bow, and quiver down before looking at Tommy.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked as Tommy opened his eyes.

"Sore but moving helps, did you get anything?" He asked looking over at her.

"Is that a trick question?" She asked shooting him a look. "Of course, I got food." She said smiling. "I hope that you like rabbit, I couldn't find any squirrel." She said before leaving the cave again.

"I like rabbit too. Hey, where are you?" He called out as she came back in with firewood in her arms.

"Sorry, we really needed wood for a fire." She said as she set them on the ground. It took her about five minutes but she had the fire going and began to cook the rabbits. Tommy was impressed that she could do that all on her own even though he knew that she could. It was still impressive.

"Are you cooking all of them?" He asked trying to sit up to watch her.

"Yea because I don't want them to ruin, they will keep longer if I do cook them." She informed him as he nodded. "Now how did that wound happen?" She asked moving closer to him. She had been wondering about the gash ever since she found out about it.

"I give you one guess." He said as she sighed. She had figured that.

"Goldar, he did this while you were trying to protect me." She said getting a glimpse of him fighting Goldar.

"You remember that?" He asked as she nodded. "I didn't think that you would remember any of that. You were pretty out of it at the time. I didn't think that you would ever run away." He said taking her hand in his.

"I don't remember a lot but that I do remember." She said pausing. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for fighting Goldar and giving me time to get away from him."

"I couldn't let him kill you after that attack." He replied quietly. "He was at least a little out of it or I would be dead now." He said as she rotated the rabbits over the fire.

"I don't see how you made it to the river bed after being stung." She stated looking back at him. "I don't think I made it that far before I passed out." She said.

"Well I was only stung once and I pulled the stinger out as soon as it happened." He replied. "I made it to the river within ten minutes of Goldar wounding me. I was going to look for you but I didn't actually see what way you went and I knew that it would be safer for both of us to be apart."

Kim took the rabbits off the fire and placed them on some rocks next to the fire to cool off a little. "Well I stumbled for a while before falling down. I heard footsteps near me and I thought that it was Goldar but when I woke I found out that it was Shayla who was there. She took care of me while I was out." She said opening her bag to pull out the leaves that she had been using to wrap up the food she cooked.

"I heard three cannons before you found me; do you know who it was for?" He asked as she tensed. Taking a breath, she released the tension in her shoulders before handing him a rabbit. She also set her water bottle next to him.

"One was for the boy from 10, Rito, and…" She held off trying not to remember the one that had saved her only to be killed a few days later.

"And?" He asked taking a bite of the rabbit she had cooked not really noticing her tense up.

"Shayla." She whispered as he set rabbit down and took her hands in his. The sound of her voice let him that this was something more than a little girl dying.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. How did it happen?" He asked knowing that that little girl had meant something to Kimberly besides the fact that Shayla had taken care of Kimberly. Something else had happened and he wanted to know what it was.

"Well every one of them died because of me, because of my stupid plan." She said through gritted teeth. She turned to anger so that she didn't break down.

"Tell me." He invited.

"Shayla told me that the rangers had a stockpile of supplies so I got the idea to blow it up. I left Shayla alone in the woods and took out the supplies. The rangers came back and killed the boy as I got away. I ran to find Shayla and saw that the last fire hadn't been lit then I called out for her. I finally found her in a net but Rito was there too. I killed him but not before he killed her. She died because of me." Kim cried out as Tommy gathered her close. He had never seen her break down like this before.

"I'm sorry that Shayla died but she didn't die because of you." He stated as she pulled back from him.

"Yes she did. I left her alone in the woods while I blew up the rangers' supplies." She said looking away from him.

"Did you blow it up?" He asked as she looked back at him. He wanted her to remember that she had been doing a job.

"What?" She asked not following him.

"Did you blow it up?" He asked again.

"Yes." She replied simply as he watched her wrap the rabbits up.

"All of it?" He asked trying to get her to remember that she had done something big and not that a girl had died.

"As far as I know there is nothing left." She said looking back at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted you to remember that you did something that was worthwhile. I'm sure that Shayla knew the risks and she took them anyway." He stated. "Besides you killed Rito and he was the one that really killed Shayla." He said taking ahold of her hand once again.

"I just feel like I have let her down. She didn't deserve this." She said squeezing his hand before pulling it out of his. "You know I get now why you say that you didn't want the Games to change you. I knew that killing wouldn't be easy but I didn't think that it would be this hard." She said moving away from him creating space that she needed at the moment.

"Are you going to watch the tributes tonight?" He asked quietly knowing that Shayla's face would be up there for everyone to see.

"No." She said not explaining any further and he left it alone.

XXXX

"Dulcea, I want you to begin preparing your surprise. I will get the gifts lined up for it." Finster said as they watched Tommy and Kimberly get closer in the cave. He had an idea on how her surprise would play out and it would bring the tributes face to face again which was always a good thing. There were only 6 tributes left and he had to start creating events to get them to come out of hiding especially Mesogog. He still hadn't really left his area for anything other than water.

"When do you want it to take place?" She asked drawing his attention away from the screens and Tommy and Kimberly.

"Let's give them a day in the cave then have it set up. It should give you enough time organize their gifts." He said as she nodded and got to work on what to have for the tributes as Finster looked back up at the screen at Tommy and Kimberly. The people loved them together and he had wished that he had done something like this earlier but it was done now and he would take advantage of it while they were still alive. It would give the people a couple to cheer for, for the first time.

XXXX

"Okay you need to get some sleep, I can take first watch." Kim said as she pulled her sleeping bag. Tommy really needed it tonight so that he didn't get any sicker. His fever was worrying her the longer he kept it.

"I don't think that anyone will find us, just come over her beside me." He said patting the ground beside him. "You know that if we share body heat that we will stay warmer."

"I guess you're right. No one should find us here." She said moving over to his side. She also remembered that they were supposed to be in love and this just might get him some medicine. Lying down beside him, she felt his hand reach out and touch her ear. She couldn't hear him with it though.

"There's blood here." He said as she turned her head so that she could hear him out of her good ear.

"I know; I'm pretty sure that I busted that eardrum in the explosion since I can't hear anything out of it." She said as he stroked his finger down her cheek. His touch caused a weird sensation throughout her body that she had no clue what it was.

"It must have been some blast." He said as she nodded before turning and laying her head down on the ground. Sighing she scooted back into him and laid her head on his arm. This romance better get him his medicine or she was going to get mad.

Tommy smiled as Kim placed her head on his arm. He knew that it was all for the cameras but he loved having her close. Wrapping an arm around her middle, he got comfortable. Kissing her cheek, he laid his head down close to hers and went to sleep.

XXXX

"You know I don't trust him. Why wouldn't he want her to be on watch while he is that bad?" Jason said as Andros sighed. He really should have left a long time ago but he had wanted to make sure that Jason would be alright with this new development.

"Well honestly, that cave is well hidden so I don't think anyone will find them anyway." Andros said. "Also I'm heading home." He said standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work." Jason said without looking away from the TV.

"We don't go to work on Saturdays." Andros said with a laugh. "Get some rest and don't worry about Tommy. I think he only has Kimberly's best interests in mind." He said before walking out the door. Jason's mom, brothers, and sisters were already asleep. Looking back at the TV, Jason didn't know what to think about Tommy and Kimberly but Andros seemed like he trusted Tommy. It did seem like Tommy had been looking out for Kimberly and the fact that he took a sword for her meant something, he just didn't know what.

XXXX

"Is your surprise ready?" Finster asked as Dulcea walked back into the room. She had been seeing to the gifts so that they were prepared even though Finster had said that he would take care of it. She didn't want any surprises like there not being any gifts inside the bags.

"It will be ready in a few more hours." She answered as he nodded.

"Then I want it set up for daybreak tomorrow. It's a little late today since daybreak is in an hour." He said as she nodded. "It will give the viewers the day to see the lovers on screen." He stated walking away from her.

Sighing Dulcea sat down as she watched Tommy and Kimberly sleep. They had at least slept through the night without any disruptions. She just hoped that they had an easy day after the past few for them. They deserved a break but she didn't know if she could give it to them or not.

XXXX

Tommy finally stirred as the morning light streamed through the entrance of the cave. He felt stiff and sore. His leg was on fire but he couldn't do anything about it. Shifting he heard Kimberly sigh and smiled. She had slept near him the entire night without moving that much. She finally woke up and rolled away from him. He missed her warmth immediately but knew that he couldn't keep her next to him all the time.

"Good morning beautiful." He said softly.

"What?" Kim asked as she sat up and rubbed her head. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. I guess that my hearing didn't come back with rest." She said with a shrug. He could tell that she wasn't too worried about not being able to hear but he also knew that she didn't dwell on her limitations. She made them work to her advantage.

"All I said was good morning." Tommy replied as Kim nodded and looked over at him.

"You still look feverish." She said reaching out a hand to touch his forehead. "You do have a fever." She said moving closer to him. "Let me see your leg." She said as he rolled over to his back. Leaning over she noticed that his leg was bigger than it had been. This was not a good sign.

"How does it look?" He asked looking up at her. He didn't want to look at it at the moment.

"You're going to be fine." She said leaning back. He needed medicine badly. She closed her eyes and heard Zordon telling her to give them a show so she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I promise you that you are going to be fine." She whispered looking into his eyes.

XXXX

"Finally, the girl takes too long sometimes." Zordon said as he picked up the phone to tell Dulcea to send the next gift. He had been waiting all night to send some kind of gift to them. It wouldn't be what they needed but it would help.

"Looks like the romance is heating up between them." Dimitria said as he hung up the phone.

"It's about time since that's what everyone has been waiting for." He said standing up. Thankfully he had enough sponsor money collected for a few more gifts for Tommy and Kimberly. It would just depend on how today went what else he would send them. Kimberly had finally showed some emotion towards Tommy.

XXXX

"Do you hear that?" Kim asked as she stood up and went to the entrance to the cave. She could barely hear the ding but she could still hear it.

"What is it?" Tommy asked as he sat up trying to see if someone had discovered them.

"A gift." Kim said leaving the cave for a few minutes before coming back inside. She had opened it outside and saw the note that Zordon had included. He had questioned that kiss and she knew that it wasn't what he wanted but she was trying. "Zordon must love us." She said tucking the note in her boot. Tommy didn't need to see that to be worried over something else at the moment.

"What is it?" He asked as she knelt down next to him. "Medicine?"

"Let's see." She stated opening the container. "Well its not medicine but it's something that you do need." She said pulling out the spoon. She knew that rabbits wouldn't give him all the nutrients that he needed right now.

"Soup? In the morning?" He asked looking at her.

"Well it's hot so it will work." She said with a smile. "And I have the prefect thing for it." She said setting the soup down to grab her bag. She opened it and pulled out another container.

"How many gifts have you gotten?" He asked as she opened the one from her bag to show him the bread that she had gotten after Shayla's death.

"Only two not counting this new one." She replied. "How many have you gotten?" She asked setting breaking off a piece of the bread to dip in the soup for him.

"None, I guess the sponsors like you better." He muttered as she held up the bread to his mouth.

"They like me because of you, now eat. You need to keep your strength up." She said as he took a bite.

He closed his eyes as he chewed the bread. "It tastes like heaven." He whispered as she laughed.

"Actually I think the burned pieces you threw to me as a child taste better but then again it could be because I was starving at the time." She said as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry for just throwing it to you. I should have walked out there and handed it to you." He said she shushed him with her finger on his lips.

"No, it was perfect and I will never forget it. You gave me the hope of survival and I will never forget it." She said removing her finger. "I'm just sorry that your mom punished you for burning the bread."

"Well I did it on purpose, if you want to know. I saw you out there so I left the bread on the fire too long." He explained. "You looked hungry and I could give you food."

"Thank you." She whispered breaking off another piece of bread and dipped it in the soup for him. "I'm still sorry that your mom got mad at you." She said.

"She's not my mom." He said causing her to pause. She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly maybe her hearing was worse than she had thought.

"What? I don't think I heard that right." She said feeding him another piece of bread.

"She is not my real mom and my dad is not my real dad. They are my adoptive parents." He informed her. "They knew my mom and promised her when she died that they would take care of me." He said quietly as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

"I never knew." She said slowly while tearing off another piece of bread for him.

"No one knows." He replied before eating the bread she held up to his lips.

"Did you know your father?" She asked not taking her eyes off of him.

"No, he died before I was born and mom died shortly after I was born." He answered as she nodded. "My parents have been great to me and I love them."

"I would have never have guessed that you were adopted." She said looking away from him. "I guess I need to go get some water so that we don't run out." She said backing away from him trying to control her emotions.

"No, I don't want you to go. There's no telling what is out there lying in wait for you." He said placing a hand on her arm.

"Tommy, we need water and trust me I have been a few days without and I don't want to do that again." She stated. "I'll be fine, trust me." She said as he sighed and removed his hand. He knew that they did need water but he also knew that she was very emotional at the moment too.

"Just hurry back." He said as she nodded. He watched her grab her bow and arrows before grabbing her bottle. "Watch your back." He called out as she left the cave.

XXXX

Kim looked up at the sky and saw that it was close to midmorning. Where had the time gone? Shaking her head, she made her way back to the river because that water would be fresh and she would not be gone that long. She could also watch the other side in case of attack.

As she made her way to the river, she thought about what Tommy had said. She really hadn't known that his parents weren't his real parents. They treated him like a son and really he was their son in all but blood. What would it be like to not ever know your real parents? She was glad that she didn't know even though she got mad at her mom most of the time, she was still happy to know her.

She finally made it to the river and looked everywhere before kneeling down to get some water. Looking out into the river, she saw fish swimming. "Those would be great for dinner." She muttered to herself as she filled her water bottle. She could fish but she would need a spear or something like it. Looking around, she tried to find a branch that could work then she remembered that her knife was back with Tommy. Later today she would come back and get them some fish. It would at least be a change from the rabbit and berries.

Standing up, she looked around once more before making her way back to the cave. She made sure that she didn't leave a trail. They didn't need anyone finding them in the cave. Tommy couldn't travel at the moment and she wasn't sure if she could protect them both with only her arrows.

XXXX

"They have got to be around her somewhere. He is hurt so he can't climb a tree and she won't leave him alone." Goldar grumbled. They had been searching all morning for Tommy and Kimberly and still couldn't find them. How could two tributes just disappear?

"Well we could always try to get Mesogog then that other tribute before going after them." Scorpina suggested.

"Trakeena? She's still alive?" He asked as Scorpina nodded. "Why won't these people just die? Tommy should be dead after my sword ripped through his leg but no he has to live long enough for lover girl to find him." He said with a growl.

"Don't worry, we will get them and with the new rule change we will be the winning tributes." She said as he nodded.

"Do you think that the new rule is a trap?" He asked as she looked over at him.

"No, why would they do that?" She asked throwing one of her daggers into one of the trees. She practiced every time they stopped just to keep her skills up. She didn't want to come face to face with Kimberly and not be able to throw anything.

"I don't know; I just have a feeling that it is a trap or something. Anyway let's get moving and find at least one of the remaining tributes. I want this to end sometime soon." He said as she sighed and grabbed her daggers from the tree before following him.

XXXX

Kim made her way back to the cave and checked to make sure that no one had been around before going in. She saw that Tommy was asleep which was probably a good thing. His leg hadn't looked good this morning and she was worried that it was getting worse. She feared that he had blood poisoning and she couldn't do anything about it. He needed medicine and maybe she could get it to him.

Zordon had said that him being in love with her just might get sponsors. She could use that to her advantage. When she kissed his cheek this morning, they had gotten soup so what would they get if she actually kissed him? Would he get enough money for the medicine? She knew that it was worth a try and all she had to do was go for it.

He groaned out in pain and she made her mind up. She would almost do anything to get him the medicine that he needed.

"Kimberly?" He called out as she went to his side and took his hand in hers.

"I'm here, Tommy." She said running her free hand through his hair.

"I was worried about you." He said as he started shaking.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" She asked feeling his forehead. He was burning up still.

"A little." He whispered as she released his hand to light the fire. "What are you doing?" He asked trying to locate her without moving too much.

"I need to get the fire going again, it will keep you warm." She said as a flame got started. After making sure that it would stay lit, she opened her bag and grabbed the sleeping bag that she had put away this morning. It would keep his body heat on him. "Here this will help too." She said placing it around him.

"Thank you." He whispered grabbing her hand.

"Are you hungry?" She asked wondering how long it had been since they had eaten the soup. She knew that she didn't rush back from the river because she had found several squirrels and rabbits on her way back. Tommy liked squirrel so she made sure to get at least one of them for him. They had eaten all the rabbit last night because they had been hungrier than she had thought so it had been necessary to get some food for them.

"A little but I don't want you to waste the food on me. You didn't get any of the soup this morning." He said as she pulled her hand from his and got to work.

"Don't worry about that, I hunted on my way back from the river. I actually found you a couple of squirrels." She said with a smile as she looked over at him.

"Did you see anyone?" He asked trying to follow her movements as she skinned the squirrels.

"No, I didn't which was good but I want to see if I can make a spear. The river is full of fish and my mouth is watering for one." She stated as she held the squirrel over the fire to cook it.

They fell silent as she finished up their meal. Looking out the cave entrance she noticed that the sun was going down by the lack of sunlight filtering in. She hadn't heard the cannon today so that meant that no one had died. There shouldn't be anything from the Capitol. Hopefully it would be a quiet night for everyone.

XXXX

"Is everything ready?" Finster asked as Dulcea looked up at him.

"It is; the table is set and awaiting the gifts." She replied as she pulled up the image of the feast that they had prepared for the tributes. It was near the starting point of the Games. Since all the tributes were nowhere near it, she had it set up early.

"Good then make the announcement in ten minutes." He said as he moved to another part of the room. Sighing she looked back at Tommy and Kimberly. They were eating some of the food that Kim had found. This feast would help them but could also hurt them. She knew what was in the other gifts and the one that Goldar and Scorpina were getting would protect them from Kimberly's arrows.

"I hope this helps." She whispered as she prepared the announcement.

XXXX

"This is good." Tommy said as Kimberly helped him get a drink of water.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." She said removing the water from his mouth.

"Thanks." He said as he leaned up and kissed her cheek. "You are taking better care of me than I did of you." He said as she looked down at him. Without thought, she leaned down and brushed her lips across his before pulling back. "What was that for?" He asked.

"A thank you for joining the rangers to protect me." She whispered as the Capitol anthem came on. "There wasn't a death today, wonder what this is about." She said moving away from him, forgetting about the kiss.

"_Tributes, the Capitol would like to invite you to a feast tomorrow at dawn. This is no ordinary feast. Each of you need something and we are offering you a chance to get it. You will need to be at the feast which is located where everything started no later than dawn."_ Deca said as Kimberly looked back at Tommy.

"It's your medicine." She stated moving back closer to him.

"I can't go because even if I leave now I would never make it there by dawn." He said quickly.

Kim studied him for a moment. "No you can't go but I can and I am going." She said as he shook his head no. "Tommy, I'm pretty sure that you have blood poisoning which means that you will die without that medicine and I'm not letting you die on my watch."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go out there. You will be exposed to everyone." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"You can't stop me." She stated in a low tones.

"No I can't but I will just walk out of this cave and yell for Goldar or Scorpina. I'm sure they would love to kill me before the feast." He stated with force.

"You wouldn't do such a thing." She muttered angrily.

"You think I won't?" He asked. "Believe me, if you leave I will too." He promised as she sighed. This wasn't working. She didn't notice that Tommy's hands had shifted. One was on her shoulder now while the other was on the back of her neck. She was lost in thought as she tried to come up with a plan to get him to stay here when she felt his lips on hers.

"What?" She asked as he pulled back a little and saw the look in his eyes. The touch of his lips on hers wasn't like when she kissed him. It was softer and sweeter somehow. She leaned in and kissed him this time as her eyes slid shut. Kissing him for the cameras was pushed to the back of her mind as she enjoyed the touch of Tommy's lips.

XXXX

"That's my girl." Zordon whispered with a smile. The gift was all ready for Dulcea to send to them. He knew that Kimberly would know what to do with it. He just hoped that Tommy would forgive her and him. It would save him in the long run.

XXXX

"What?" Jason asked as he watched his best friend kiss a guy for the first time, really kiss a guy. It was something that he thought he would never see from Kimberly.

"I think that she likes him." His mom said as he looked over at her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked studying his mother. She knew Kimberly almost as well as he did.

"I've never seen Kimberly display any emotion besides disdain before and now she is kissing on live TV." She said as he nodded slowly. She was kissing on live TV.

"It could be for the cameras." He suggested as his mother shook her head.

"I don't think so, son. The first kiss probably was but that one is not. Something has changed in her and I can tell. You might want to make friends with that boy when they come back." She said touching his shoulder with her small hand. "If not, I fear that you will lose your best friend."

"What makes you think that they will come back? I know that they made the rule change but do you really think that the Capitol will let both of them live?" He asked ignoring her comment about him losing Kimberly because of Tommy.

"I think that Kimberly will make sure that they both come back rule change or not." She said removing her hand from his shoulder. "Now I want you to get to bed and stop worrying about Kimberly. She is taking care of herself and you need to do the same." She said leaving him alone.

Jason sat there for a few moments thinking about what his mother had said. He knew that she was right in that something had changed in Kimberly. She was feeling different about Tommy, he knew but he couldn't figure out why. It had to be true that the Games changed you but he would have never dreamed that the Games would change her that way. He thought that she might be bitter or withdrawn even more but this wasn't something that he hadn't planned on.

Standing up, he finally went to bed and tried to push thoughts of Kimberly kissing Tommy out of his head. He did have to get some sleep like his mother had said.

XXXX

Kim pulled back from Tommy as she heard a ding. Moving away from Tommy, she saw the gift floating down outside the cave. "I think Zordon has sent us something." She said leaving the cave to get it.

Tommy sighed and tried to think of a way to keep Kimberly here with him. He had no clue how he would do this but he had to try. If she went to that feast, he had bad feeling that she would meet her death and if it was something for him then it would kill him. What was he going to do?

XXXX

Kimberly knelt down next to the gift and opened it slowly. Zordon might have sent her the medicine so that she won't have to go to the feast but she knew that the Capitol won't let him do that because then she wouldn't go to the feast. They wanted all the tributes at the feast so that they would face each other down where one or all of them could be fighting. She looked at the note and frowned. _He will forgive you one day for this._ What did that mean? Tossing the note aside, she saw a tube of something. She opened it and smelled. It was a smell that she knew all too well. Zordon had solved one problem for her. She won't have to worry about Tommy leaving the cave now. All she had to do was give it to him without him knowing it and then pray that he did forgive her.

XXXX

"You think that Zordon sent her some medicine?" Trini asked sitting down next to Rocky. They had been lying low today because they felt like they were being watched more than normal.

"No, I think he sent some kind of sleeping potion for Kimberly to use on him. I think Tommy's medicine will be at the feast." He replied as she nodded.

"I thought so but I had hoped that Zordon could sneak them some." She said with a sigh. "I think that something is going to go wrong with the feast."

"Well it will get most of the tributes in one place so I look for at least one to die at dawn, maybe more." He stated taking sip of his coffee.

"I just hope that Kimberly is on her guard." She stated as he nodded. "Everyone will be aiming for her because she is their biggest threat at the moment."

XXXX

Kim made her way back inside the cave and had her lie in place.

"What did he send you?" Tommy asked as soon as she came back in.

"He sent you some medicine that I have to mix with some water." She said with a smile. "I won't have to go at dawn now." She lied as he smiled. It was killing her to lie to him but she wouldn't stop now. She would get that medicine at the feast.

"Zordon came through then, I was worried that he wouldn't be able too." He said as she nodded. She grabbed the bottle and mixed in the sleeping potion. She hated lying to him but it was for his own good. She couldn't risk him doing anything stupid or try to save her.

"Here you have to drink it all. My mom says that it tastes bitter but it will work faster the more you drink." She said handing him the bottle. He had noticed that she had used all the water for his drink.

"What are you going to drink?" He asked before he took a drink.

"I'll get more a little later." She replied as he finished off the bottle. "I just want you to get better." She said with a smile.

"Your mom is right, that's some nasty tasting stuff." He said with a yawn. "Oh sorry, I don't know why I did that." He said yawning again.

"Don't worry about it, you have an infection and the best medicine is rest. I'll go get the water." She said standing up looking away from him.

"Kimberly, what was that?" He asked looking at her, yawning again.

"It was a powder, why?" She asked looking innocent.

"It wasn't a sleeping potion was it?" He asked yawning again. "Please tell me that you didn't." He pleaded.

"I can't." She replied. "Because I did."

"Kimberly." He said yawning even bigger this time. He sounded angry.

"Don't worry, this is for the best. I'll be back with more water." She promised before leaving the cave. She did feel bad but he would be asleep in minutes if he wasn't already. She hoped that Zordon was right that Tommy would forgive her because at the moment, she didn't think that he would.

XXXX

"Wow, she did it." Dulcea said moving the camera to follow Kimberly's movements through the woods. Kimberly stopped by the river first to get her some water. The moon light reflected off of her arrows on her back. Dulcea noticed that Kimberly kept a close watch on the surrounding areas and she also kept a tight hold on her bow.

Looking at another monitor, she watched as Tommy fell asleep with the fire blazing. Kimberly had at least made him comfortable before she left with the fire and sleeping bag. He didn't look too happy when Kimberly left but she was acting in his best interests. She couldn't afford to have Tommy follow her and get him and possibly her killed.

"Looks like we have one tribute already on the move, good work." Finster said from behind her. She was getting tired of him always looking over her shoulder because she was having to watch herself around him more and more. She couldn't afford to slip up on anything.

"Thanks but she's not the only one on the move." She said pointing at Mesogog and Trakeena moving around as well.

"Well it looks like we are going to have some action then, keep those cameras on them." He said as she nodded. "Get ready people, we will have some action at dawn and I want all the cameras trained on the tributes." He said to the room full of people. They nodded and got to work on where the best angles would be as Dulcea moved the gifts into place. Tommy and Kimberly's was the smallest one but in her opinion it was the most important and Kimberly really needed to get it.

XXXX

Kimberly peeked over the bushes and saw the gifts lined up on the table. Each district had their number on them. Goldar and Scorpina had the biggest gift and she wondered what was in it. Jumping out of the bushes she took off running only to stop as Trakeena ran out of nowhere to grab her gift and run back into the woods. The girl was fast.

"Crap, I should have done that." She said easing closer to the gift. She grabbed her bag and turned to head back. She barely saw Scorpina as a dagger hit her flesh. Falling down, she saw blood which meant that Scorpina had hit her above one of her eyes. She didn't know how bad it was but she couldn't stop and check it now.

"Did you think that I would let you get away?" Scorpina asked her as Kim tried to fire an arrow at her. It missed as Scorpina tackled Kim. "Where is lover boy? Is he still alive or has he finally died from that sword wound yet?" She asked Kim struggled underneath her weight. She never would have guessed that Scorpina weighted that much since she didn't look that big. Kim finally flipped them over and was on top of Scorpina. She barely caught her breath as Scorpina rolled them again. Kim was blocking each thrust of Scorpina's dagger. One landed beside Kim's head in the grass. It was like Scorpina was getting stronger or she was just getting weaker from the blood lost.

"You know that you shouldn't struggle, it will only make it worse." Scorpina laughed as Kim blocked the dagger that was heading for her eye. Scorpina finally grabbed Kim's arms and held them under her feet. She had Kim pinned so that she couldn't move to stop the next dagger but Scorpina didn't kill Kim.

"I heard you killed Rito but only after he killed that little girl. What's wrong couldn't get you get back to her after blowing up our supplies?" She asked sliding the dagger along Kim's cheek. She didn't press it into Kim's flesh to actually cut it. "I can only imagine what you did after that little girl had died, you probably just walked away. I'm sure you didn't even take time to realize that she died because of you." She taunted as a tear slid down Kim's check. "Oh look I must have struck a nerve but no worries, after this moment you won't know a thing. We are going to kill Tommy after you and take home the title to the district it belongs in." She said as she raised her hand to strike Kim.

Everything blurred before Kim's eyes as blood clouded her vision. She braced for the blow but it never came. Instead she felt Scorpina being lifted off of her. Wiping her eyes, she saw that Mesogog held Scorpina in the air. He was bigger than Kim remembered and it looked like he had gained weight. How was that when everyone else had lost weight from not eating all the time?

"You killed Shayla?" He asked as Kim struggled to her knees.

"No, that was Rito." She screamed as he tightened his hand around her throat.

"You were talking about her." He stated as Kim tried to make sense out of what was happening. How had Mesogog gotten this close to them?

"No." Scorpina squeaked out as Mesogog growled before throwing Scorpina to the ground. Kim watched as he picked up a rock and slammed it into Scorpina's skull. The crack that Kim heard let her know before the cannon fired that Scorpina was dead and she was still sitting there. She had to move but she couldn't make her legs work.

Mesogog looked back at Kimberly as she held her breath. If he would just kill her quickly then she didn't care. It would be over and done with even though she knew that Tommy would die if she didn't get back to him. She just didn't want to be tortured to death.

"I saw what you did for Shayla." He whispered as Kim looked at him. "And for the honor that you bestowed upon her, I'm letting you go but it's just this one time. The next time we meet, I will kill you." He promised pointing at her before taking off. She noticed that he had his bag and the bag meant for Scorpina and Goldar. Scorpina wouldn't need it now but Goldar would and she knew that Goldar would go after Mesogog for it.

Kim watched in amazement as the truth hit her. Why Mesogog granted her a stay of execution? He had never seemed close to Shayla but she didn't have time to question it now. Jumping up, she made her way back to the cave to give Tommy his medicine.

XXXX

"Why didn't he kill her?" Finster growled. He was tired of tributes facing each other but then not killing the other. Something would have to give because only one death at the feast wasn't enough. It should have been two since Mesogog could have killed Kimberly easily.

"What would you like us to do now?" Ivan asked watching Kimberly made her way through the woods back to the cave.

"Dry up the water supply except for the lake. It will force them to meet again." He said as Ivan nodded and got to work on draining the different water supplies around the arena. It would take some time but by tomorrow night the only water left in the arena would be the lake.

Finster watched as Kimberly got closer and closer to the cave. What was it about this girl that had him changing his plans at every turn? He knew that he had had other tributes that had been smarter than her and ones more violent than her. She possessed something that he could not name even though he had tried. Before the Games were finished, he would defeat her or die trying.

XXXX

Kim finally knew that she was close to the cave. It had taken her longer to get there because she had had to stop several times to catch her breath. Today seemed hotter than it had been. The council must have turned up the heat in the arena which meant that they were getting ready for the Games to be over. She had stopped by the river and got more and noticed that the water level was lower. They would have to conserve water from now on. She didn't want to be without water again.

She hadn't opened her gift yet because she hadn't wanted to stop just in case Goldar was tailing her. He did not need to find their cave since he was on his own now. Mesogog had saved her but she wasn't quite sure why. He had said it was because of Shayla but how did he know what she had done. Was he that close to them and she didn't know it?

Sighing she saw the entrance and made her way inside. Tommy was still out which was good. He would be mad at her when he awoke but she couldn't let him die.

Sitting down, she opened the gift and saw another note. _"Keep him alive."_ It said as she shook her head. Zordon knew that she would try to keep Tommy alive. Tucking the note into her boot along with the others, she got the medicine out and saw that Zordon had included directions. She read through them quickly and saw that she would have to inject the medicine into Tommy's arm. She had only seen it done on TV but never in person.

"You drugged me." She heard as she looked over at Tommy. He was finally awake and looked worse than before. His eyes were so bad bloodshot that if you didn't know any better, you would think that he had been drinking but she had the medicine to cure him now.

"I did." She confirmed as she grabbed the medicine and went to his side.

"No remorse?" He asked trying to sit up.

"Do you think I should have any? I got you the medicine." She said holding up the container and needle.

"And got hurt in the process." He pointed out as she touched the gash above her right eye.

"It's a scratch." She muttered as she knelt down next to them not worrying about her cut at the moment. He was her main concern right now.

"Who was it? Scorpina?" He asked studying her closely. It looked nasty and he knew that Scorpina could do that kind of damage.

"It was Scorpina but we don't have to worry about her any longer." She said as she rolled up his sleeve on his jacket. The directions had said to inject it in the bend of his elbow. This was going to be hard and she wasn't sure if she could do it.

"Did you kill her?" He asked making sure to keep eye contact with her until she looked away.

"No." She answered quietly thinking about Mesogog again. She owed her life to him and she wasn't sure if she could pay him back.

"Who did?" He asked placing a thumb under her chin and bringing her face up enough to look her in the eye. He had to look in her eyes while she told him.

She sighed as she looked into his eyes. "Mesogog did and he said that he was letting me go for Shayla's sake." She replied as Tommy slowly nodded. "I don't get it, how could he have known about Shayla?" She asked as she located the correct spot for his injection. "Now this is going to hurt but hopefully this works." She said as she looked down at his arm.

"I'm ready." He whispered as she took a deep breath and inserted the needle into his arm. They were silent as she pushed the medicine into his body. She prayed that it was the right spot from the pictures. He couldn't afford for her to be wrong. "What do we do now?" He asked as she pulled the needle out of his arm.

"I don't know but I guess we wait." She said setting the needle to the side before looking back at him.

"I can do that." He said as she nodded.

XXXX

Zordon watched as Kimberly gave Tommy the medicine. It should kick in soon and things were moving along with them. They were still getting sponsor money which was good because they might need something else before too long. He had also noticed that the water levels were going down everywhere but the lake. Finster must have ordered that to get the tributes to meet at the lake. He had done it years before when the Games had gone on too long.

He knew that Kimberly would get her and Tommy some water; he just hoped that she wasn't killed for that.

XXXX

Goldar was on the hunt for Mesogog. He had not been in time to save Scorpina, kill Kimberly, or to get his gift from Mesogog. Scorpina's plan of attacking Kim alone had not worked and it had cost him the gift. He knew that it had to be his armor in it because his mentor had promised him that he would get it before the end of the Games.

He would have to venture into Mesogog's hideout to get it back but it was time to take down the district 11 tribute.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked him from the tall grass.

Pulling out his sword, he looked at the area before replying. "You know what I have come for. You should have left it alone." He stated.

"You had the biggest gift." The voice said again as Goldar took his first step into the grass. He would kill Mesogog tonight one way or the other.

"It was mine and now you will pay for taking what was mine." He said as the voice laughed.

"Come and find me then." The voice said as Goldar tightened his grip on his sword handle and made his way deeper into the grass. Night was falling quickly and he knew that they would be on equal footing now with the darkness.

XXXX

Kim was jarred from sleep as she heard a cannon fire. Who had died and how? She looked through the entrance of the cave and saw that it was already dark. Apparently she and Tommy had fallen asleep. Getting up, she moved away from Tommy to go outside the cave. The Capitol daily report should be coming up soon and she would find out who had died.

"Did the cannon wake you too?" Tommy asked from behind her.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked looking him over from head to toe. He was standing up and not shaking. His eyes even looked normal.<p>

"Apparently that medicine works quickly because I feel better than I have felt the past several days." He said sitting down next to her.

"I guess it does." She muttered. "Are you still mad that I went after it?" She asked looking at him.

"In a way but I do know why you did. It was still dangerous for you and if Scorpina had aimed a few inches lower then you would be dead." He said as she sighed. She did know that but it still didn't make her want to go back and change her mind. The fact that he was feeling better only a few hours after the shot proved that she was right in going after that medicine.

The Capitol music finally came on as they both looked up. They had to know who had been killed.

"Mesogog." Kim whispered as his picture appeared in the night sky. "I guess that Goldar got him for taking his gift."

"Mesogog took Goldar's gift?" Tommy as Kim nodded. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but Goldar's was the biggest so maybe that's why." She said standing up.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked her as he stood up too.

"I don't know, I mean he did save me earlier by not killing me. I feel like I owe him but now he's dead and I can't do anything for him now." She replied as he nodded.

"I think he would want you to win after everything. Since he didn't kill you, it would only be fair that you become the winner of the Games." He said as she looked away from him.

"I guess so." She said. "Come on, we better get some real rest tonight because I feel that the Games are stepping up and I want to be well rest when that happens." She said turning back to the cave.

"I guess you're right." Tommy said following her back into the cave. He wasn't sure if he could get anymore sleep but he would try because Kim was right. The Game was in its final stages so that meant that things would be happening quickly. They would need to be on guard until the victor was declared. It was made clear by the fact that Goldar had killed Mesogog and had probably done it in Mesogog's hideout in the tall grass. Goldar meant business now; he probably wanted the Games over now so that he could claim victory.

He watched as Kim built the fire again. They got settled down for the night without saying a word. She was already asleep tucked into his side as he laid his head down. They had gotten a lot closer since the Lottery. He knew that if it had been two weeks ago then she wouldn't be this close to him. He was enjoying her close to him and he wondered how long it would really last.

XXXX

Goldar made his way back to his camp with his gift in tow. Mesogog had put up quite a fight and it had lasted longer than Goldar had thought it would. Mesogog had managed to get in a few good shots. Once he reached camp he would clean off the blood from his forehead, arm, and leg. The wounds weren't bad but he couldn't risk them getting infected now. He was so close to winning that he could almost taste it.

His gift would serve him well in the last days especially with Kim's weapon of choice. Those arrows wouldn't touch him now with his Gold amour in place and from her fight with Scorpina; he knew that she could not deal with close range.

After he killed Kimberly and Tommy, he would have to hunt down Trakeena. She was somewhere in this arena and he would kill her last because she should be no match for him once he found her.

XXXX

Trakeena watched as Goldar arrived back at his camp. She had got some more of his food but he would never know it. She didn't like to keep taking from him but she couldn't find Kimberly and Tommy. They had the good food supply, she knew because Kimberly could hunt. She had been taking the animals out of the snares of Kimberly's until she had used the last snare. If she had known how to rig one up, she would have done that but she had skipped that station during training.

It was going to be a long night of trying to figure out how to find Kimberly and Tommy and what food to take from them.

XXXX

Zedd watched the screen closely and knew that tomorrow he would have a victor for the 99th Games. It was about time and he would speak with Finster for taking this long to have a winner. There were only four tributes left and with the water supply going down, they would have to face each other soon. He knew that the winner had to Goldar. The tribute was just too much for the other three to take on. He would also be easy to control after he won so he was looking forward to naming Goldar the winner.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone loved this chapter and the next should be out next week. Also find and like me on facebook, Falcon4Crane. I try to give sneak peeks on there for upcoming chapters and stories.


	10. Winner?

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Big shout-out to Princesakarlita411 for being the 100th reviewer and of course big thanks to everyone that has reviewed to get to that number.

XXXX

Kim woke up slowly the next morning. She had dreamed about Scorpina attacking her and Mesogog dragging Scorpina off her and killing her. Mesogog told her that he was letting her go this one time because of what she had done for Shayla. Once he said her name, Kim saw Shayla standing between her and Mesogog with the flowers in her hair that Kim had weaved into it. The little girl was dressed in white and looked exactly how an angel would look minus the halo. It had been the final image in her mind before she woke up.

She looked back at Tommy and saw that he wasn't shaking for once which was good. It meant that he no longer had a fever. The medicine had worked and now all they had to do was survive to win. Throughout the night, she had expected Tommy to relapse but he hadn't, thankfully. She didn't know what was in that medicine but it was a miracle as far as she was concerned. She knew how bad Tommy had been before getting it.

Rolling away from him, she stood up and stepped outside the cave. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon but the heat of the day was already hotter this morning than all of yesterday. Apparently the council was turning up the heat which made her remember the lower water level last night. It was something to be worried about but at least they did have water at the moment so it would give them time to find another water supply if the river was dried up. She feared that the lake near Goldar would be the only supply but they would deal with that when the time came. Looking around she also noticed that the ground was dryer than what it had been. There had been no dew like the other mornings but given the heat already it could have been here just evaporated already. They really had cut off the water supply in the arena with the raise in temperature.

"Its hotter today than it has been." Tommy said behind her but she didn't jump or anything because she had heard him step behind her. He wasn't the quietest person in the woods but she didn't expect him to be because he had never hunted before. She didn't think that he had ever been in the woods before now.

"It is and dryer than yesterday." She said turning around to face him. "We need to find some water and food today." She stated as he nodded. They had eaten the last of their food last night. "How are you feeling?" She asked feeling his forehead with her hand. He definitely wasn't running a fever she noted before removing her hand.

"Better, almost better than when I entered the Games." He said with a smile. "You know I think nursing runs in your family."

"I'm not sure about that but I know that my mom and sister are good at it. They would have known which plant to give you days ago." She muttered looking away from him. She knew that she wasn't the healer in the family but the hunter. She had never liked to see anyone injured or sick because she felt so helpless around them. Sometimes she even left her own home when someone was bought to her mother to heal.

"Kimberly, you saved me." He said stepping closer to her. "You did it without anyone's help." He said taking her shoulders in his hands and gave them a squeeze. She felt so small in his hands that he was afraid to let her go but he knew that she was stronger than he was or could ever think about being. She had a backbone of steel, to go through all she had and still stand strong.

"Well Zordon did send the medicine with the money from our sponsors." She pointed out trying not to smile. "So I didn't do it all by myself." She muttered.

"He might have sent the tool but you are the one that did the work." He said smiling down at her. "Also don't forget that you found me and fed me before you ever got the medicine. You kept me alive so that I could get the medicine." He reminded her as she nodded. "You are the reason that I am alive."

"I guess you're right." She said looking up at him. "Come on, we better some water and food before it gets too hot." She said getting her emotions back under control. They still had tributes to find and take care of before they could be declared winners. The woods were starting to come alive with the animals all beginning to move around for the day. It would be a perfect time to hunt with that much movement going on.

"You led the way." Tommy said as Kim nodded before ducking back into the cave to gather their stuff up. It was mainly hers since Tommy had lost his bag the morning of the Stinger Winger attack. After everything was packed away, they left the cave in search of food and water. She had her bow raised in hopes of catching some animal that was unaware of them moving around as Tommy walked behind her rather loudly.

XXXX

"Finster, your surprise is ready for tonight." Ivan stated from behind Finster.

"Thank you, now how is the water supply?" He asked without turning around. He was watching Tommy and Kimberly make their way into the woods. They had finally emerged from the cave so that meant that it was time for Finster to end the Games.

"Its all gone except for the lake like you asked. They will have to get it from the lake if they want any water." He replied as Finster nodded. Everything was working out perfectly. "Is there anything else you would like done?" He asked.

"No just monitor the tributes and let me know once they are close to each other." He said as Ivan nodded and backed away.

Finster smiled as he watched the tributes get up and start moving around. He could feel that today was the day that he would announce a victor. It was only a matter of time now. The end of the tunnel was finally in sight and not a moment too soon.

XXXX

"Okay this isn't working." Tommy said after about an hour of trying to find food. "I'm being too loud and scaring everything off." He said stopping.

Kim sighed as she looked back at him. She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't hurt his feelings either. "You're just not used to hunting. How about you gather some berries while I hunt." She suggested as he nodded. "Okay don't wander too far because I won't be able to hear you that well and we'll meet back up in an hour." She said as he nodded before leaving her alone to hunt.

Kim smiled as she continued with her hunt. Stalking through the woods, she killed two rabbits and one squirrel within the first thirty minutes. Tommy had been the problem but at least he would still be getting them food. Whatever berries and nuts he found would be great and hopefully he might find some fruit. She hadn't found any yet but she had been focused on getting some kind of meat and trying to stay alive so fruit hadn't been high on her list.

She gathered up her game and cleaned her arrows when she heard the cannon fired. It was muted but she knew that was because of the loss of hearing in her ear. Spinning around, she took off running back to where Tommy should be. He shouldn't have to go far because there had been plenty of berries around where she left him.

"Tommy?" She called out looking around for him. "Tommy?" She called out again when he didn't answer. She didn't know if it was because she couldn't hear that well or if it was because the cannon had been for him. She took off running and saw his jacket laying the ground with berries and nuts on it. It looked like he had found strawberries, blueberries, and something that stopped her heart; nightshade. Did Tommy eat any of the berries he had collected? Looking up she tried to see if she could see his body anywhere but she couldn't find him.

"TOMMY!" She screamed not caring who was around. Where was he? She jumped up and took off running again only to bump into him. "Tommy!" She cried when she saw who it was.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying not to drop the berries he had in his hand but she was scaring him. She was yelling when anyone could be close enough to kill them.

"You didn't answer when I called. What are you doing with those?" She asked slapping the berries out of his hand causing him to wonder what was going on.

"I didn't hear you until just now and I was collecting them for us to eat." He said trying to figure out why Kim was acting like he had done something wrong.

"Those berries will kill you in seconds, its Nightshade." She choked out as Tommy gathered her into his arms. "I was so scared when you didn't answer." She cried into his chest trying to gain control of her emotions but she kept remembering him holding those berries.

Tommy sighed while rubbing her back. He really hadn't heard her call out for him but he thought he heard a cannon which was why he was on his way back to find her. He had been trying to be quiet so that it didn't cost them any food when he had seen her running towards him.

"I heard the cannon and thought it was you." She revealed as he sighed and closed his eyes before resting his chin on top of her head.

"It wasn't me." He said stating the oblivious. "I'm still here." He whispered still rubbing her back.

"I just couldn't find you." She whispered back before pulling back from him. "Who do you think it was?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

He saw the tears that she refused to shed and knew that she really had been scared for him. It gave him some joy that she cared that much. "Don't know but maybe it was Goldar." He said as she smiled. "Let's see if we can find out."

"Okay well the cannon sounded really close to me so maybe they were close to me when they died." She reasoned as he nodded.

"Come on then." He said when he noticed the animals tied to her side. "I'm guessing that you got food." He said pointing to the animals.

"Yea, I got them before the cannon fired." She replied. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you but please promise me that you will never touch Nightshade again." She pleaded as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I promise, I just thought that they were another berry for us to eat. I forget that there are some deadly berries." He replied as she nodded. "Do you think that the strawberries and blueberries are okay?" He asked looking down at his jacket.

"Not sure but they look like the ones that Shayla showed me were safe. They should be alright to eat." She said as they finally came upon the tribute that had died.

"Well you are right those berries are deadly. Its Trakeena." He said as they knelt down next to her. "How did she find those berries?" He asked looking at Kim.

"She stole them. I watched her do the same thing to the supplies that the rangers had. I think it's how she has survived this long." She said gathering the berries out of Trakeena's hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked as they both stood up. Why would she collect those berries if they are deadly?

She smiled at him as she took out a cloth from her pocket to wrap the berries in. "Well she fell for the berries maybe Goldar will too. I mean he has got to be hungry. I did blow up his food." She said with some sass. Tommy laughed as they moved away from Trakeena's body. It was the first time that Tommy had actually seen her in the arena. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen her until now but that meant that she had been very sneaky moving around. He thought that she was even better at hiding than Kim was or no one cared about her like they did Kim.

"Okay so you got the food covered, I guess we need to find some water." He said as she nodded. "Did you see Trakeena more than that one time at the rangers' supplies?" He asked as she put the berries away.

"No but I always felt like someone was following me." She said as he gave her a look. "Well someone other than the rangers. You know she could have won the Game if she won't have eaten those berries. She was pretty smart and had kept away from everyone." Kim stated as Tommy thought about what she had said. They began walking towards the river where he hoped that they would find water. It was getting hotter and they would need fresh water soon.

XXXX

Goldar heard the cannon and knew that Trakeena was dead. There was no questioning that it was Tommy or Kimberly. He wished that he would have been the one to kill her but killing Tommy and Kimberly would satisfy him just as well. Kimberly must have killed her since he knew that lover boy wouldn't kill a fly. He wasn't sure if Tommy had killed anyone yet in the Game. It was like he didn't like killing which was odd for a tribute. Most of them came into the arena not wanting to kill anyone but after about a day that changed because they wanted to survive and win the Game.

Looking around, he noticed that the pond he had passed yesterday was gone now. All that was left was a dried bed. The ground had even begun to crack. The council must be draining the water supply which meant that they wanted the Game over soon. He knew that the only water would be the lake near the beginning. If he played his cards right, he could be close enough to see when Tommy and Kimberly came for water but still be hidden.

Smiling he made his way over the lake. He would wait for Tommy and Kimberly then kill them. It would be the sweetest victory because he would be the one to take down the Firebird and win.

XXXX

"It's dry." Kim said as they reached what used to be the river. It was a dry river bed now.

"I don't understand how it can all be gone in a day." Tommy said walking down into it and looked around. "It was deep all the way across."

"The council wants the Game over. I'm sure that they just pulled the plug on the drain and watched all the water leave the arena overnight." She said kicking a rock into the dry bed.

"So what are we going to do about water?" Tommy asked going back to her side.

"They had to leave at least one source of water." She said as he nodded. "It has to be the lake. I mean they want us all together and that is the only open area." She stated taking a breath.

"So what do we do? Follow their plan or make one of our own?" He asked watching her for any ideas that crossed her face but like always her expression was blank.

"We make our own." She said flashing a smile at him.

Tommy smiled as they made their way towards the lake. He knew that Goldar was lying in wait for them but this had to be over sooner or later and he preferred sooner. It would be nice to actually have a bath and more food than a squirrel or rabbit for any meal. They stopped half-way and cooked the animals and ate them before continuing on to the lake. Kim didn't worry about eating all the food because they needed their energy for the upcoming fight and she could always get more if it came to that.

XXXX

"They are on their way to the lake." Ivan said as Finster nodded. He watched as Tommy and Kimberly made their way through the woods heading to the lake. His finale was closing in and he couldn't wait. Rubbing his hands he looked at the screen one more time before facing his room full of people.

"I think it's time to turn up the Game. Release my surprise and let's make it night." He said as the people below him all stared. They knew that his surprise was supposed to be released tonight but apparently he wanted to up the time table and end the Game now.

"Are you sure?" Dulcea asked wondering if Tommy and Kim were prepared for what they were about to face.

"I am." Finster answered as she nodded and did as he asked and make it night in the arena. Ivan was in charge of releasing Finster's surprise which no one knew what it was. It was his one thing that he did every year to take care of the last few tributes. A couple of years ago he flooded the arena and the only tribute to lived knew how to swim for hours. It was Aisha's year that got flooded and it added to her fragile mental state now that she had had to swim for days after watching a tribute's head get cut off in front of her.

Dulcea was worried that Kimberly or Tommy might not survive this surprise but she had to have faith that they would make it out okay. She couldn't help them anyway without stopping the Game which would tip her hand.

XXXX

"Uh okay its dark in the middle of the day, the council must really want this to end now." Kim whispered. All they had to do was take care Goldar then they would be declared the winners. They had to hold on just a little bit longer.

"How close are we to the lake?" Tommy asked trying to see where they were but he couldn't tell anything in the dark.

"Just beyond those trees but I want to stay here for a moment." She replied as Tommy nodded. He knew that she was taking extra precautions now that it was dark.

She raised her bow and looked around them. She could feel something close but wasn't sure what it was. Thankfully her eyes adjusted to the dark pretty quickly so she could make out the shadows that were surrounding them. She heard a howl then and looked around them to see what it was.

"Did you hear that?" Tommy whispered.

"What?" Kim asked looking at him. He had forgotten that he was on her bad ear side.

"I asked if you heard that howl." He said again.

"Yea and I think we should move to the lake now. The moon or sun who knows what that is, is bright enough so that we can see Goldar." She said as he nodded. They walked quickly to the lake. Kim didn't want to be out in the open but it was safer to see what was coming at them near the lake than in the woods. Once they reached the area around the lake, she saw something new. It was something gold and big. The pedestals circled the thing now. Kim had no idea was it was but it looked like shelter of some kind but it was flat on top. It would be a perfect place to sit and wait for Goldar.

"Do you want to get water while we're here?" Tommy asked as she looked around again.

"Yea but we have to be quick. I still get the feeling that something is out there." She said as he nodded and got the bottle out of her bag. He dumped the remaining water out and quickly filled it up before placing it back in Kim's bag.

"What's that thing?" Tommy asked pointing to the gold thing.

"I don't know but it looks flat on top so I think that we should get up there and wait for Goldar. He is around here somewhere." She said as Tommy nodded. "Besides I like higher ground." She said as he laughed. He knew that she liked higher ground since she had spent most of the Game in a tree.

Before they could ever take a step toward the gold thing, some animal jumped out behind them.

"Where did that come from?" Tommy yelled as they took off running. It looked like they were being chased by some kind of wolf/dog mix. Whatever it was it was big and fast. They finally made it to whatever the gold thing was. Tommy gave Kim a boost to get her up there as he jumped up. The animal grabbed at his pants leg and Kim heard him scream out in pain. She knew that one of them had gotten him but she didn't know how badly.

"Here." She said as she reached down and helped him climb up. She knew that something was wrong but she didn't have time to think about it because she was grabbed from behind.

"Well look who finally came out to play. I thought you would fly up here Firebird." Goldar stated as he slammed her down onto the gold top. She barely caught her breath when he jumped on top of her. He was heavy and she noticed that he was wearing gold amour. It had to be what was in his gift bag that Mesogog had stolen. She knew that it had been the reason why Goldar had gone after Mesogog. He wanted his amour to protect him from her arrows.

Suddenly Tommy was there to grab Goldar off of her and throw him out of the way. She might not have been able to get Goldar off of her but Tommy could. They began fighting as Kim coughed and got her bearings. Tommy and Goldar were throwing punches left and right. She realized then that Goldar didn't have his sword which at this moment was a good thing for Tommy since the last time they faced each other, Tommy could a gash on his leg from that sword. She did want to know how he lost it though because she knew that he was attached to that sword.

Rolling around, Kim grabbed her bow and an arrow. She threaded the arrow through the bow in the blink of an eye. Raising it up, she took aim at Goldar as he grabbed Tommy and held him in front of him. He and Tommy were about the same height so he had Tommy's head in front of his so that she couldn't shoot him without hitting Tommy.

"I don't think so. If you shoot me then we both fall and you win." He said holding Tommy in a headlock. She could hear Tommy almost gasping for breath. "Or I could just snap his neck then you could kill me but either way you win. I guess you were the winner the whole time, I just didn't know it. All of us should have known that you would be the winner all along. You were the one to beat from day 1 when you volunteered for your sister." He said as without blinking. He kept a close on Kimberly's hands and she knew that if she released the arrow he would snap Tommy's neck.

"Let him go." Kim stated calmly as she held the bow steady. She just needed a clear shot at him. Bringing up her sister would not help his cause at this moment. She would not let Tommy die at his hand. It was then that she saw Tommy's finger move. She noticed that he had drawn an 'X' on Goldar's hand in blood. Goldar's arm was looped under his chin and held tight in his shoulder. She didn't know where the blood had come from but she released the arrow and watched it hit its mark.

Tommy was released and fell forward as Goldar fell back off of the top and into the pack of crazed animals. Kimberly rushed to Tommy's side and saw that his leg was bleeding again from the wound. She barely heard Goldar's screams as she looked at Tommy's leg.

"You're bleeding." She said as she looked into his eyes. He was pain she could tell.

"It's a lot more than last time; I think that one of the wolves' claws got me." He stated as she grabbed her bag and dug around for the dagger that she had. She had to stop the bleeding or he would bleed to death. She was silent as she cut his pants' leg off and wrapped it above his gash.

"I need something to turn it to keep it tight." She said when she remembered her arrows. She was down to three but she shouldn't need them any longer. Breaking one off, she got it close to his skin and began to twist the fabric around it.

"Oh that's tight." Tommy breathed as she tied it into place.

"It has to be to stop the bleeding." She said as she finally heard Goldar's screams along with the animal sounds of growls.

Standing up she grabbed her bow and looked over at the pack and knew that she had to end Goldar's suffering. The pack of animals was just toying with him by slowing tearing him apart and he didn't deserve that even after everything he had done in the Game. Grabbing an arrow, she threaded it through her bow and fired it. She thought that she heard Goldar say thank you right before she released the arrow but she wasn't sure since her hearing was still gone in that one ear. It was a clean shot for her even with the animals surrounding him. She only wished that she could have done it sooner but Tommy's leg needed to be tended too.

The cannon fired to signal Goldar's death as the animals took off running before disappearing completely making Kimberly think that they hadn't been real this whole time.

"We're the last ones." Tommy said as Kim turned to face him.

"We are." She said with a smile. They got off the top of the gold thing and walked over to the lake. They needed some water and to wash some of the blood off of them while they waited for the announcement that they had won. The darkness lifted around them to reveal that it was still daylight.

XXXX

"They won." Dulcea said as the camera followed their movements to the lake. She knew that Tommy would need medical help as soon as they were picked up so she picked up the phone to order a team to be ready when Finster placed his hand on top of hers. "What?" She asked looking up at him.

"They haven't won. Did you really think that I would allow two winners?" He asked with a questioning look in his eyes. "There can only ever be one winner."

"They risked a lot to stay alive together." She responded as he laughed.

"I know and that's what makes this a better ending. I was never going to let both of them win. I just wanted them to survive to the end." He stated with a sly smile. "Now give word to our last two tributes that there can only be one winner." He instructed to Ivan who was standing to the side waiting for his instruction.

"Done." Ivan said as he walked over to the microphone that they had set up. He would take great pleasure in telling them that they still had to face each other.

XXXX

"It's been fifteen minutes and they haven't announced that we are the winners. Do you think that know that it's over." Tommy stated as he washed the fresh blood off of his leg. It had slowed the bleeding which he had hoped to get taken care of as soon as everything was over but they were still here.

"They know that it's over. Something is wrong." Kim stated looking around them. She still had one arrow left for whatever the council threw at them as a final test but she didn't want to use it. She just wanted this to be over.

"_Attention tributes, the rule declaring that there can be two winners has been overturned. There can only be one winner."_ An unfamiliar voice said throughout the arena. It wasn't Deca's voice so Kim didn't know who it was but she had a feeling that something like this would happen. It was another one of those last minute twists that she always hated.

"What? No, they can't do this. We won fair and square." Tommy said standing up.

"It's the Capitol and they can do whatever they want." Kim stated as she looked at him. They were still standing by the lake and she knew that he needed help now because of his leg.

"Kimberly, you deserve to win. I only ask that you make it a clean kill." He stated bravely in front of her. He raised her hands up so that her bow was aimed directly at his heart.

"No, I won't kill you. They will either have two winners or no winners." She said as she threw her bow to the side away from her. She would not kill him no matter what. They had won this Game and the council wasn't taking it from them.

"Kimberly, don't do this." Tommy said taking her left hand in his right. "Your family needs you to go back home to them. I wouldn't let you die because of me. I refuse to win that way." He whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. It was a simple kiss not meant for the cameras but for her alone. He loved her and wanted to kiss her one final time before he died.

"I can't kill you." She whispered pulling back from him as she reached into her pocket and took out the Nightshade berries that Tommy had found earlier. "You remember the story about Romeo and Juliet?" She asked as he nodded. It was one of his favorites in school. "They either want both of us or neither." She said releasing his hand so that she could pour some berries into it.

"This isn't a good idea." He warned as she flashed him a smile.

"Trust me." She said as she leaned up to kiss his check. "On three."

XXXX

"What kind of berry is that?" Finster asked as Dulcea searched the database. She thought it looked like the ones that Kim had taken from Trakeena but she had to be sure.

"It's Nightshade and it's deadly." She informed him. "I think they mean to pull a Romeo and Juliet on us. What should we do?" She asked secretly proud of Tommy and Kimberly. They wanted to win together and that showed strength.

"They wouldn't kill themselves." Ivan stated as he watched them raise their hands closer to their mouths. "What tribute has ever killed themselves?" He asked.

"I think they will." Dulcea said as she stood up as Tommy and Kimberly looked into each other's eyes before placing their hands in front of their mouths.

"Finster?" Ivan asked as they watched everything in slow motion.

XXXX

"Three." Tommy and Kimberly said together as they tipped their heads back to eat the berries.

"_STOP! The rule about not having two victors has been overturned. It is my pleasure to announce Kimberly Hart and Thomas Oliver as the victors of the 99__th__ Games."_ A voice said throughout the arena as Tommy and Kimberly threw the berries down and spit out whatever had gotten close to their mouths. Thankfully neither had actually eaten a berry before the announcement. A hovercraft appeared over them along with a rope ladder for them to exit the arena. They both climbed on it as they were raised up inside it. Kim held Tommy tight because she was afraid to let him go in case something happened to him. Once they were inside though they were separated by nurses and guards.

Tommy and Kimberly were taken to different areas of the ship to be worked on. They couldn't show up in front of the cameras with cuts, scrapes, or anything else that wasn't perfect. Kim's ear was repaired so that she could hear out of both of them while Tommy had been rushed to surgery for his leg. His leg had been worse than her ear so his surgery was taking longer.

"Where is Tommy?" Kim yelled when she realized that she couldn't find him. No one would answer her though. She thought that they would kill him and say that his injuries had been too much and that they couldn't save him. It was something that President Zedd would command so that there would be only one winner. Running down a long hallway, she saw glass windows that overlooked an operating table. They hadn't placed her too far from Tommy. She saw him lying on the table with tubes going everywhere. He was almost paler than he had been in the Game when he had been sick with fever which scared her.

"TOMMY!" Kim screamed as she banged on the window. The nurses and doctor didn't even look her way. It was like they couldn't hear her. Tommy couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. They had survived the Game so he couldn't die now. They were in this together and she needed him. She watched as the doctor and nurses removed her make-shift bandage that she had fashioned. Blood had soaked the fabric she saw but she couldn't see what they were doing to his leg.

"TOMMY!" She screamed again as someone came up behind her and injected something into her neck. She fell in a dead heap in the person's arms never seeing who it was that had come up behind her.

XXXX

"I need to see Finster as soon as possible in the morning. I want to watch the interview tonight to gauge the damage." Zedd stated as he watched the recap of the Game. Two winners were not acceptable and Finster would pay for letting it happen. He didn't really think that they would kill themselves no matter what it looked like. Kimberly should be dead since she was the one to come up with the berries. She would be sorry that she had ever thought about that little stunt. He knew that she was not so love with that boy to think of nothing else. No she knew what she was doing when she pulled the berries out.

"I need a complete history on Kimberly Hart." He commanded another person without taking his eyes off of the rebellious act that would not be shown to the public when Tommy and Kimberly were interviewed. Finster at least had sense to know not to show that part even if some people had seen it live. The report in from district 11 was that they had quieted down but only after he had sent more guards there. Kimberly would pay for starting all of this. The Firebird would not make a move without him knowing about it ever again. She would be watched more closely than she had been in the Game.

XXXX

Zordon lifted Kimberly higher and walked back down the hallway with her. She was light enough that he didn't need help carrying her. He knew that she didn't understand why no one was telling her anything about Tommy but she needed rest and it had been for her own good that she had to be dragged away. Cameras were still trained on her and Tommy and they would be for the entire time that they were in the Capitol. Everyone was afraid to answer any questions because they knew that she had gone against the Capitol with those berries. Zordon's job was not over by a long shot. He had to protect Kimberly from herself and hopefully keep the rebellion under control until everything was in place.

He placed her on a bed before leaving her alone. He had to figure out how to get them out of this mess and make it look like Tommy and Kimberly couldn't live without each other and that's why they chose death over life without the other. It would take some doing but he knew that Tommy would be okay with it. Kimberly was going to be his problem. She needed to be told that it had been an act of rebellion.

Walking back down the hallway, he watched as the doctors controlled Tommy's bleeding and got his body stable enough to move once they landed which would be in a few minutes.

"How is he?" Zordon asked as the doctor came out of the operating room finally.

"Good, he will be just fine after some rest. I must admit that without Kimberly's help, he would have been dead. He lost a lot of blood but it would have been more if she had not put a tourniquet on him." The doctor said as Zordon nodded.

"Thank you." He stated shaking the doctor's hand.

"Oh no thanks needed, I knew that I had to keep him alive for the Firebird. She risked a lot to keep him safe and it was the least I could do to help her." He said before walking away. Zordon just stood there while he thought about what the doctor had said. The rebellion was gaining in the Capitol apparently since the doctor seemed to be on their side but he wouldn't say anything yet in case the doctor was a spy sent by Zedd to discover rebel leaders.

Looking back at Tommy, he saw that his color was slowly returning which would make Kimberly very happy. Tommy was going to be alright.

XXXX

"They won." Kira said as her mother started crying. They had been worried all day because they knew that the Game would be over today. It just had to be with everything was going on. Everything had seemed to move in slow motion all day.

"I'm so happy for them." Carolina said through her tears. "Oh we need to clean the house because they will come do an interview with us." She said as Kira nodded and got to work on it. They didn't know when the interviewers would be there but they wanted to be ready. It was tradition that once the Games had been won that the family of the victor was interviewed. The interviews would air before the victors took the stage for their own interview.

XXXX

"She won or well they won." Andros said as Jason looked at the screen. He had been nervous all day about it so he hadn't really looked at the TV at work. He didn't want to see her die if that was her fate.

"They? As in Tommy and Kimberly? They let both of them win?" He asked as he saw Tommy and Kimberly standing by the lake and being declared victors. "I can't believe it." He stated as Andros laughed. He also noticed that Kimberly and Tommy had been holding something before they had been declared victors but he wasn't sure what it was. The clip was cut but why? What had Kimberly done in the last few moments of the Game?

"You got have a little faith. She was good and kept Tommy alive." He said as Jason nodded. She had kept Tommy alive but he knew that she wouldn't do it any other way. The rule change had given her the chance to save someone and he knew that she would take it.

"She'll be coming home in a few days then. I can't wait to see her." He said as Andros just laughed again, shook his head, and walked away leaving Jason alone watching the Game recap. It was focused mostly on Tommy and Kimberly since they were the winners but it did show some of the other tributes as they made their way in the Game. There was still something cut from the end. He would have to ask Kimberly when she got back what it was.

XXXX

"How is Tommy?" Kim asked as soon as she got off the hovercraft. They were back in the suite that they had stayed in before the Games had started. She had woken up as they were coming in to land on the roof.

"He's good at the moment. He did lose a lot of blood but the doctor said that in a few days, he should be in top shape. Apparently your quick work saved his leg." Zordon stated as Alpha came into the room with the rest of her prep team.

"Kimberly, I think you have lost weight. How will your dress fit now?" He asked as Kim smiled. Alpha did know how to brighten her day.

"Sorry, I wasn't fed correctly in the arena." She replied as Alpha laughed.

"No worries, I have the dress done so minor changes should be all that needs to be done now. You are going to look lovely and innocent." He stated as Kim just looked at him. "What you don't like? I haven't even showed you the dress yet." He said placing his hands on his hips.

"No, it's not that but I'm not sure that I am innocent anymore. I mean I took someone's life." She replied as Alpha walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. His arms did not feel like Tommy's though. They did not reassure her like Tommy's did. She didn't know what it was and why she craved Tommy's arms but she did.

"My dear you are far more innocent than you know." He whispered before releasing her. "Now I do believe that you need to be cleaned up before I will let you anywhere near your dress." He said as she laughed. "I'm not sure how many layers of dirt and sweat you have on you." He stated.

"Okay, I get it. I didn't take a bath while I was in the arena but doesn't jumping into the water count for anything?" She asked. "It at least refreshed me." She muttered.

"No, it does not." He replied as she shook her head and headed off with the prep team. They would do all what they did when she first came to the Capitol. At least this time, she was a winner and not a tribute about to enter the Games.

XXXX

"Where is Tommy and why haven't I seen him before now?" Kimberly asked two days later. She was waiting backstage for Deca to come on and start the interview. She was a little nervous but most of that had to do with the fact that Tommy wasn't here yet. He had to still be under doctor orders to stay put but she didn't know where. She hadn't been allowed to see him which she thought was odd. They were the winners.

"Kimberly, he will be here but you have to settle down. I need to tell you something." Zordon said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What? Did I do something wrong in asking for Tommy?" She asked as he sighed.

"No, not in asking for Tommy but you did defy the Capitol with that stunt with the berries." He whispered into her ear. "Listen, you will need to go up on that stage and show that you were so in love with him that you would rather die than live without him." He said urgently. He really needed her to understand what he was trying to tell her without her asking a lot of questions.

"Why? They shouldn't have changed the rule back." She said so low that only Zordon could hear. They were not alone so she knew that she had to speak as low as possible.

"I know it wasn't right but it was another twist in the Game but your act was of defiance. President Zedd is not happy with you." He whispered as she nodded slowly. "Remember to go up on that stage and be so love with that boy that no one questions it." He said as she nodded again.

"Kimberly." A voice said behind her and she pulled away from Zordon.

"Tommy." She stated as she rushed into his open arms. "You're okay." She said into his chest as he laughed softly. She felt his arms go around her which settled her more than anything else could.

"I am and I would have been with you sooner but the doctor was worried about the amount of blood I lost so I had to stay there. Don't worry, I'm here now." He whispered into her ear.

"This feels right." She whispered as she pulled back from his chest.

"What feels right?" He asked as the stage hand walked over to them but she didn't have time to tell him.

"Show time." The man said as he led them to the side of the stage to wait for Deca to call for them.

XXXX

"Does she understand?" Dulcea asked as Zordon walked over to her.

"I explained it as much as I could before Tommy showed up." He replied. "She will be fine."

"I hope so; we have so much riding on this interview. President Zedd needs to believe her because no one questions his love for her." She whispered as Zordon nodded. He knew that which was why he spoke with just Kimberly. Tommy was in love with her that he didn't have to worry about anything on that front. It was just Kimberly that had them sweating. They didn't know how she would be able to pull off being in love with Tommy during a live interview.

XXXX

"Welcome citizens, after almost two weeks we finally have a winner of the 99th Games or rather we have two winners. Here they are Kimberly Hart and Thomas Oliver." Deca said as the crowd went wild as soon as they saw Tommy and Kimberly walk out onto the stage hand in hand. Tommy looked handsome in a green suit with white trim. He also had a pink rose pinned on his lapel. Kimberly was the big surprise. Alpha had gone for youthful and innocent in her baby pink dress. The top was a fitted bodice while the bottom was made of layers of tulle. It made her look like a princess which was totally different from the girl that they had seen in the Game. They took a bow before taking their seats. Instead of the normal chair for the victor, there was a loveseat which fit in with Zordon's plan perfectly. The stage director had wanted to put them in separate chairs but Dulcea had intervened and placed the loveseat up there.

Zordon had warned Kim before she saw Tommy that she would need to act like she was in love because of the berries. She knew that it would be hard because she didn't know how she was supposed to act in a live interview so she just followed her gut. Once they sat down, she kicked off her shoes and tucked into Tommy's side. The key to being in love is that you had to show it. Being close to Tommy right now would possibly save their lives and she wanted to keep him close. She didn't know if Zedd would try to kill Tommy but she would at least be able to protect him if he was at her side.

"Well now look at you two, I can see the love. How was it to fight each other in the Games?" Deca asked as Tommy took one of Kim's hands in his and bought it up to his mouth to kiss it before turning back to Deca to answer.

"Well it was hard to even be on opposite sides but I think we worked through that. I mean we manage to stay alive till the end." Tommy said looking down at Kimberly again who had managed to sit even closer to him.

"Yes you did and now let us take a journey through the Games." Deca said as the screens behind her flashed on to the beginning of the Game with Tommy and Kimberly waiting for the horn to blow. They along with the audience sat in silence as the Games began. The video lasted about three hours which was good considering all the material that had to be cut. The audience was in awe of the scenes with Tommy and Kimberly especially when they were in the cave.

Kim did notice that they didn't show her placing the flowers around Shayla or her salute for Shayla. The only part that they showed of her and Shayla was Shayla dying in her lap and Kim singing to her. The video quickly moved on to the change in rules that two winners would be crowned if they came from the same district. She didn't realize that she had said Tommy's name until she saw it on the replay. It also didn't show her and Tommy about to eat the berries at the very end. It had been a rather quick cut there but after Zordon's warning, she figured that that part would not be in there since the Capitol was mad that they had defied the rule.

"You guys have been through so much and Kimberly I want to know what went through your mind when you learned of the rule change allowing two victors. We see you call out for Tommy." Deca pointed as Kimberly remembered to smile.

"I guess the first thought was that we were finally going to be on the same side. We could work together and go home." She said looking over at Tommy.

"Well I know I was worried about you finding him since he hadn't seen him since the Stinger Winger attack." She said as Kim nodded.

"To be honest, I was a little worried too. I knew he was alive since I never saw him face on the Capitol's fallen list. I think I hit a little luck when I saw his trail." She stated squeezing Tommy's hand.

"I think I'm the one that got lucky. Kimberly showing up at that moment gave me hope. I knew that we could make it through." Tommy spoke up looking at Kimberly.

"Now you two make a lovely couple and to know what you both went through to be here today is something." She said wiping away a tear from her eye. Kim wasn't sure if there actually was a tear but it was great for the TV. "I think we all want to know what you thought; Tommy when you found out that Kimberly had gone after your medicine."

"I wasn't happy at first but after I thought about it, I knew that she would do it all over again even knowing that she could have died. I owe my life to her because without the medicine, I know that I would have died in the cave." He said leaning down to brush his lips over Kim's hair.

Kim smiled at Deca before looking up at Tommy. "I was just happy that the medicine worked and thankful for our sponsors. They are the ones that make it possible for Tommy to live." She said.

"Yes and I think that we should give a round of applause for our wonderful sponsors this year." Deca said as everyone started clapping including Tommy and Kimberly. "I have one final question for you two. What was your reaction when you realized that you two would be the victors of the 99th Games?" She asked as the audience settled back down.

"I think my first thought was that we had won. Everything happened fast after that though so the rest is a blur." Tommy answered as Deca nodded.

"And Kimberly what about you?" She asked looking beyond Tommy.

"Home, my first thought was that we could go home." She answered truthfully.

"Well that was quite a journey for both of you and let me congratulate you once more on your win. We look forward to catching back up with you on your Victory Tour." Deca said standing up as Tommy and Kimberly did the same. Kimberly quickly slipped her shoes back on before she and Tommy bowed once more. They left the stage once the lights had died down holding hands.

"Great job." Zordon said as soon as they made it back to their rooms. "You have one more duty then its back to Angel Grove." He said as the nodded. "I suggest that you get some sleep for now." He stated leaving them alone outside their bedrooms.

"So we will finally meet President Zedd face to face tomorrow." Tommy said as Kim nodded. She was worried about facing him since it was him that she had to prove that she loved Tommy. Hopefully tonight's interview helped with that.

"Yea but then the next day we are back on a train heading for home." She said walking over to her door. "Sleep well Tommy." She stated as she opened her door.

"Sleep well, beautiful." He whispered back as he headed to his door and into his room.

XXXX

Zedd watched the interview with a cold eye. Kimberly may put on a good act but that's it was, an act.

"Mr. President the crown maker would like to know what he should do about only having one crown." A guard said from behind Zedd.

"Tell him not to worry about it, we will only have one crown." Zedd stated without turning around.

"But we have two winners." The guard pointed out as Zedd turned around to face the guard.

"Do we?" He questioned as the guard began to shake. It was his first day on the job which was why he had gotten this task. "Just tell the crown maker not to worry." He said as the guard nodded and backed out of the room.

"Yes sir." The guard said while backing away.

Zedd watched him leave before turning back to the screen to watch recaps of Tommy and Kimberly's interview. She had answered the questions as if she had been in love with Tommy so he knew that someone must have warned her to do that. His only guess was Zordon who had been giving him pain since he won years ago. It could be time to take out that victor. It could serve as a reminder to the victors that they were only allowed to live because he chose to let them live.

XXXX

Kim woke up the next morning and had to remember that she wasn't in the Game anymore. Her nightmares had kept her awake most of the night. She could still picture Goldar holding Tommy by the neck and twisting so hard that he snapped Tommy's neck before she could fire an arrow through his heart.

Shaking her head, she got up and got into the shower. It was only a dream, she reminded herself again. They had won the Game and could go home tomorrow and not have to think about the Game or death or anything with the Capitol.

XXXX

Finster walked silently between the two guards trying to figure what to say to President Zedd when he came face to face with him. After watching the interview last night, he hoped that Zedd would let him explain why he had allowed Kimberly and Tommy to live even after the rule change. They had to have a winner and why not two if they were going to kill themselves before killing each other. They were in a different part of the Estate house that President Zedd lived in. He wasn't sure what was actually going on but he paused when the guards did.

One of the guards stepped forward and opened a door to his left. "You are to wait here for President Zedd." The guard stated as Finster nodded and walked into the room. The door locked behind him and he wondered why he was being locked in.

Looking around, he noticed that the room was pretty much empty except for a lone table in the center with a bowl setting on it. There was no light in here except for the sunlight pouring in through the window. He had never seen a room like this. What did President use it for anyway? Walking forward, he wanted to see if there was a note in the bowl waiting for him explaining what was going on. His face completely lost its color when he noticed the berries in the bowl.

There would be no talk today with President Zedd. The berries could only mean that President Zedd was beyond angry that Kimberly and Tommy were alive and he wanted someone to pay for it and that someone was him. He knew that his death could be painful and last for days or it could be over now. There was no way that he was walking out of this room again. Picking up a berry he made his last decision.

XXXX

"For 98 years we have had one victor to stand tall and defeat their enemies in our annual Games but for the first time I am proud to announce the victors of the 99th Games, Kimberly Hart and Thomas Oliver." Zedd said as Tommy and Kimberly walked onto the stage holding hands. Kim knew that they had to show a united front at least until they made it back home.

The crowd went wild as soon as they saw Tommy and Kimberly and only quieted down when Zedd raised his hands. They were standing behind him separate by only a few feet which meant that they had to let go of each other's hand. Kim missed Tommy's hand though because he was her anchor through this.

"It is my pleasure to crown this year's winners." He said as a man walked forward with a single crown resting on a red cushion. The crowd looked at each other trying to figure out why there was only one crown. "As you can tell there is only one crown and that's because neither won alone but together so they will share the same crown as they do their fate." He said taking the crown and breaking it in two. No one seemed to notice the last part of his speech about sharing the same fate. Once the crown was broken, he placed one piece on Tommy's head before moving to Kimberly. Smiling he placed the second piece on Kim's head before noticing her pin. "A crane." He muttered.

"Yes, it was a present from my father." She stated as Zedd nodded before backing away to face the crowd again.

"Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart, your 99th Games winners." He said as the crowd went wild again. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand again and raised their hands above their heads. They were led off the stage back to their rooms as Zedd watched them closely.

XXXX

The next morning Zordon led them back on the train as they waved bye to the crowd that had gathered to yell goodbye to them. Kim couldn't believe the journey that she had traveled to get back to here. She had learned a lot about herself in the process and apparently almost started a rebellion. Standing at the window watched the train pull out of the station, she felt Tommy come up beside her.

"You sure are quiet this morning." He observed. "I mean more than normal." He said with a smile as she looked over at him.

"Just thinking." She muttered looking away from him.

"Thinking about your sister?" He asked as she nodded. "What happens now?" He asked studying her closely.

"I don't know. I just want to forget that all of this happened." She answered turning back to him. "I want to go back to how my life used to be."

"I don't think that you will be able too." He stated trying to figure out her mood. She was about to see her family so she should be over the moon happy but she wasn't.

"I know and that's what scares me." She said looking away. "The only good thing at the moment is that there are no TVs following us." She said with a sigh.

"Very true but I didn't really notice them anyway." He said as she looked back at him.

"You didn't notice? Its all I could think about." She said as he thought about what she said. She had been aware of the cameras during the Game? He hadn't really remembered the cameras were around until he watched the footage of the Game.

"All you could think about?" He asked as she nodded. Zordon chose that moment to come over to them. Dimitria would not be coming with them on this trip. They would see her again though on the Victory Tour which was in about six months.

"You both did wonderful just keep it going until we get off the train and you are home free." He said as Tommy looked from Zordon to Kimberly. Zordon smiled and left them alone again as the train began to move faster now.

"What was he talking about?" He asked her as soon as Zordon was out of earshot.

"President Zedd is angry about the berries. Zordon told me that I had to prove that I am so in love with you that I would rather choose death over life without you." She answered as Tommy backed away from her.

"What? Everything was all an act?" He asked. "The kisses?"

"Not everything was an act." She whispered as she noticed the anger in his voice.

"What wasn't an act, Kimberly?" He asked with a frown on his face. She had never seen him with a frown before or at least not aimed at her.

"Well you did kiss me too so those were not an act." She answered as he groaned.

"So you let me kiss you for the cameras, that's how I got the medicine, not because anyone wanted to save me but because of our 'romance' in front of the cameras." He said with air quotes around the word romance.

"I didn't let you kiss me. I wouldn't do that even for the cameras." She stated calmly. There was no use getting mad at him since she had being acting a lot for the cameras but some of it wasn't.

"Now why don't I believe that?" He asked turning away from her.

"Tommy." She cried as he turned around to face her.

"What?" He asked standing there refusing to take a step closer to her.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked thinking that she couldn't do this without him standing at her side. He had been her rock through of this but somehow she had cracked him and she didn't know how to repair him.

"I don't know." He answered before walking away leaving her alone at the window. She turned and saw the Captiol disappear the further they got away from it. She knew that she was going back to Angel Grove a changed person but she wasn't so sure that it was a good change considering she was pretty sure that she had broken Tommy's heart.

XXXX

"Ivan will take over Finster's spot for the 100th Games. Everything is already in place for it so just tweak whatever you need to make it the best we have ever had." Zedd said as Ivan nodded along with the other council members. They didn't know how Ivan had gotten the job but at least he would keep the Games interesting. They had learned of Finster's death only hours ago. No one knew how he had died only that he had. Zedd didn't inform them of anything other than he died.

Dulcea turned away from them as she processed what had happened. Zedd was mad that there were two winners and she knew that he would try something. She would have to watch over Kimberly and make sure that she was safe until the time came for the Crane to fly. It wouldn't be easy but then again nothing had been easy concerning the rebellion.

XXXX

"Okay here we are, home sweet home." Zordon said as the train came to a stop. Tommy and Kimberly hadn't spoken the entire train ride home which Zordon thought was odd but he didn't ask them about it. He knew that that they had been through a lot in the past several weeks but their journey was almost over for the moment.

The train doors opened as Zordon stepped out ahead of them. Tommy stepped up next to Kimberly and grabbed her hand.

"What?" She asked looking from their joined hands to his face.

"I can't let you face them alone, now can I? One more time for the cameras." He said as she nodded. She noticed that instead of warmth that she had always gotten from him, he was cold to her. He hid it well but she knew that this wasn't the same Tommy that had been in the cave with her. She had lost something precious to her that she didn't even know she had. They stepped off the train holding hands to face the waiting crowd of Angel Grove. She made sure to smile at the people who had believed in them enough to send some money.

She spotted Jason standing tall next to her mother and sister. He had kept his promise to her and kept them safe and fed. What would he think about her performance for the Game? When Tommy had asked he what had been an act, she couldn't answer him. She didn't know what had been an act and what hadn't. In the coming weeks, she would think about that and tried to figure it out for herself. It was a question that she wanted to answer.

XXXX

Zedd read over Kimberly's file and tried to think of a way to punish her for her defiance. The 100th Games would be next year but it was also the year that had a twist to it. Standing up he walked over to the box holding the rules for the Games. Every 25 years there was some special twist to the Games and he could use that as punishment for Kimberly. He found the envelope holding the twist and opened it to read what it was. Smiling he knew that this would work for him better than anything he could come up with.

"I am not done with you yet, my dear." He said as his voice echoed off the walls of his study. "Not by a long shot." He muttered before leaving the room. Kimberly would be dealt with and it would show the nation that you did not defy the Capitol.

**End of Part 1**

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also this is the end of part 1 but don't freak out. Part 2 will be up in two weeks because next Monday is a holiday (for those in the states) and I will not be able to write for a few days since I am going to see my bestfriends. I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far. Also don't forget to find and like me on facebook, Falcon4Crane.


	11. Angel Grove

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Well everyone's waiting period is over and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It picks up a month after the last one. Thanks once again to everyone that has read and reviewed this story.

XXXX

**Part 2**

"_You can't defeat me. I don't even know why you ever tried. I killed lover boy and you are next." Goldar said as he threw Tommy's lifeless body to the side and slowly came after her. _

"_No, he's not dead. We won and I killed you." Kim said as Goldar came closer to her. _

"_I don't think so. How could you ever win? I was built for this unlike you. What is your skill? Climbing a tree, shooting an arrow? Nothing compared to what I can do." He said as he grabbed Kimberly by the neck. _

"_I did beat you." She whispered as Goldar tightened his grip on her neck. _

"_You beat me? I don't think so, Firebird. Your wings will never fly again." He said as he laughed out. Kim's world turned black as she gave up the fight. _

A scream pierced the morning air as Kim sat straight up in her bed. It was only a dream, she had to remind herself. "It's only a dream." She said before getting up out of bed. It had been a very real dream though because her neck felt like it was still in Goldar's grip. It was the same dream every night and she wondered if she would ever be normal again. Looking out the window, she saw that it was barely daybreak but it was perfect. She would go out to the woods and finally get to clear her mind. It had been way too long since she had been hunting and hopefully it would erase the dreams that she had been having.

Looking around the room, she had to smile. The camera crew had left yesterday on the afternoon train so last night she had slept in her old bed at her old house. It was lonely at her old house but it was hers. The mattress might be old and flat but it was soothing for her soul. The biggest plus was that the Capitol couldn't watch her every move like she felt they did at the new house. Grabbing her boots, she dressed quickly and left the house. Jason should be already out in the woods since he had to go to work later this morning at the mine. Hopefully she could talk to him and get her best friend back. It had been almost three months since she had gotten to see him let alone talk to him. They had so much to catch up on and she didn't want to waste another minute.

XXXX

Tommy looked out over the dawn and knew that Kimberly had to be up and about. He could just feel it. She hadn't stayed at her new house last night after the TV crew left so she had to be at her old house. He had watched her leave through the back door and across the town square which had been deserted at the time. He had wanted to follow her to make sure that she was alright but he didn't. She would feel more comfortable in her old house without him and he knew that she hated change. She had been withdrawn throughout all of this moving and interviews that they had gone through. Backing away from the window, he made his way into the kitchen.

Since he won the Game with Kimberly, he had been at a loss for what to do. His dad had told him that it would look bad if he went back to work in the bakery and he really didn't want his parents to suffer for his win. Zordon had told him to get a hobby and all he could think of was baking. It was all he had ever done besides win the Game with Kimberly. The past month had him creating lots of things and most of them ended up at Kimberly and Zordon's houses. This morning he had already made a cake and three loafs of bread. He would take the cake over to his parents' bakery for them to sell but the bread would stay with him to take to Kimberly when she got back this afternoon. She loved bread and it was one thing that he could do to make her happy at the moment. They hadn't really talked since the train.

After he had learned the truth, they had been in a weird place. He knew that they should talk but it was going to take time for him to work through all that happened in the Game. They had both been playing a game but he just didn't know it was against each other.

Pulling out several things, he got to work on the icing for the cake. This was his release from all that he had seen in the Game. Zordon had advised him to keep busy and whenever he thought about what had seen or heard to take a breath and move past it. He cautioned against turning to anything like alcohol or drugs like other victors because the Capitol could control you that way and he never wanted the Capitol to control him so he baked.

Stepping back he looked down at the cake and smiled. It was his best one yet with a pink crane in the center of it. The crane was holding an arrow in its beak as it glided through the blue sky. It should sell well and at least make his parents some money. It was the least he could do for them to pay them back for taking him in and giving him a home.

XXXX

Kim smiled as she slipped through the fence that should be electrified and remembered every other time that she had done this same thing before sister's name had been called. It was like nothing had changed but then again everything had. It felt like she had just been out her yesterday but then again it felt like it had been a year.

"I was wondering if you would ever come out here again." Jason said as soon as he saw Kimberly slipping through the fence. He knew that the Capitol people had left yesterday and wondered if Kim would make her way out here today. He had been waiting just in case she did slip out.

"I would never give up the woods but I had to wait until the cameras left before I came out here. I don't think that the Capitol people would really take to me slipping through the fence since its against the law." She said grabbing her bow from the hollow log and her arrows from the hollow tree. He was happy that she remembered where everything was. Her time in the Capitol hadn't changed her that much but then again he really didn't think that it would. "I didn't think they would ever leave." She stated before turning around to face him. She was dressed in her old clothes that she loved hunting in. The black pants and dark leather jacket kept her hid from the animals. Seeing her dressed like that had him smiling for a second until he registered what she had said.

"The game is over what were they filming you for?" He asked as they started walking deeper into the woods. He had wanted to ask that for a month but didn't get close to her in case they started asking questions. In an interview during the Game, they had asked him if he was her brother and he had said yes because that's how he saw her. It was a lie though and the Capitol did not like to be lied too. Kimberly would suffer from his lie more than he would, he was sure. She was on the radar while he was not. He did not want to have Kimberly hurt in any way because he had watched her suffer in the Game.

Kim smiled as she took in a deep breath of the air. There was nothing like it and it was something that she had missed during the Game. It was also something that she had dreamed about coming back too. "They wanted to film us moving into our new house and how I am adjusting to having a boyfriend." She answered as she threaded an arrow through her bow so that she didn't have too when they saw an animal. Even though the Capitol had a better bow, she still liked hers a whole lot better. It felt like home to her and fit her better. It was also her dad's bow and she didn't want to part with it.

"How do you like your new house?" He asked referring to the huge house that her mom, her sister, and her was living in now in the square. There were 12 houses built and maintained for victors but since Angel Grove didn't have that many victors most of the houses sat empty. It was a waste but no one really wanted to touch those houses either. They were owned by the Capitol and the penalty of being caught in one was torture.

"It's not home but mom and Kira like it well enough, I guess. I mean its way too big for the three of us but we each get our own room." She replied with a shrug as he nodded. "I still sneak out and go back to our old house to sleep." She commented looking away. She thought that she heard something moving about in the bushes.

"Can't sleep in the fluffy bed?" He asked with a smile. He knew that Kim didn't have to have creature comforts like some other girls did but that was one reason that she was a survivor. She didn't need a lot to live with.

"No it's not that, I just can't sleep that well without screaming out in the night. Mom and Kira can't sleep when I'm there so I just go home and sleep in our old house." She stated while aiming at a squirrel. Blinking, she pictured Tommy eating a squirrel in the cave during the game. She pushed that image away and focused on the squirrel but before she could release her arrow, Jason had already killed the animal. She was normally faster than him but with her thoughts everywhere, he had beaten her to the kill.

"You've gotten slow on me, what's wrong?" He asked going over to gather the dead squirrel. He could tell that something was off with her but he didn't know if it was the nightmares, the new house, or whatever she had seen in the Game. He didn't know what to do to help her either.

She sighed as she lowered her bow and arrow. "I don't know." She muttered looking at him. "I just don't know and I can't explain it." She stated looking away from him.

"Kimberly, you can talk to me. Is it about Tommy?" He asked as she looked over at him. How could he even know that everything stemmed from Tommy? She had just pieced that together herself.

"I guess you could say that, I think I hurt him worse than I ever could have in the Game." She stated finding a big enough rock to sit on. "I don't know how to make it better either." She admitted. "It's like I broke him or something."

"He loves you." Jason stated while sitting down next to her. He could tell that she really needed to talk over hunting so he set his bow aside. He wished that they could stay out here all day because he knew that she needed this but he would have to go into work soon. He couldn't afford to miss a day of work.

"I think so but I don't know. I do know that I shouldn't have led him on in the Game though." She whispered. "How did you know?" She asked looking out through the woods. It reminded her of the Game arena but at least she knew there were no tributes waiting to jump out and kill them at any second which bought her some comfort.

"Well I did watch the Game and I can read you like a book most of the time." He said flashing her a smile. "Have you talked to him?" He asked as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"No, not really, we had camera crews in our faces so we couldn't talk. I'm not sure that he even wants to talk." She said standing up. It was hard for her to just sit there and discuss this like they were discussing the weather.

"Maybe you should find time to talk to him and tell him that the reason he's alive is because of you." He said as she looked out over the woods. "Anyway what are you going to do now? Since you're a victor, you don't have to hunt for your family." He said as she nodded.

"I'm supposed to get a hobby or at least that's what Zordon wants me to do." She said looking back at him.

"Hobby? What do you like besides hunting?" He asked trying to remember Kim doing something else than providing for her family but nothing came to mind.

"Nothing apparently since I can't think of a hobby." She said looking out over the woods again. "I guess we better get back. I know that you have to get to work soon." She said as he nodded and stood up.

"I guess you're right." He said as they headed back to the fence in silence. Kim felt no better but at least she got to talk to Jason this morning.

XXXX

"How is Angel Grove looking?" Zedd asked as Mondo walked into the room.

"It is very lax in the rules and punishments. It is my opinion that you should make some changes in the guards." Mondo said as Zedd nodded and looked away to the map of the nation. Angel Grove was in the far reaches of the nation just beyond the fields of Reefside. His power would reach there and if changing the guards would help that then that's what he would do.

"I want you in charge there. They will learn that my rules are to be obeyed." He said looking back at his guard. "I also want you to keep an eye on Kimberly. She will not be allowed to defy me again." He stated as Mondo nodded before leaving the room.

Zedd looked out over the Capitol while mentally counting down the days until he came in contact with Kimberly once again. She was the only one that had outsmarted him but he had a plan for her. She would begin the Victory Tour in five months which is where she would have to prove to him that she really loved that boy. It was something that he knew she would fail.

XXXX

Kim finally made it back to her house. After Jason left to go to work, she made her way to the people that she had known all her life. If she thought that she was poor before winning the Game, all she had to do was look at these people. They were poor and did anything they could to get food. Since her win, she had made sure to buy off of them so that they could get food. Hunting had not only provided for her family but for them as well.

Sighing, she slipped through the back door. "Alpha called for you." Kira said as soon as Kim shut the door.

"When?" She asked as she set her bag down on the table. She noticed that there was bread setting on the table as well. Tommy had already been over then which was a good thing.

"About an hour ago, I said that you were out. He wants to know what you have decided for your hobby." Kira said as she pulled off a piece of bread. "You know I think that Tommy makes better bread than his dad." She commented while she finished her piece of bread.

"His bread is good." Kim muttered before leaving the room.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Kira asked running up behind her.

"To call Alpha, he will worry if I don't call him." She said opening the study door before walking in and closing it. Kira sighed before walking away.

XXXX

Mondo picked his men to journey with him to Angel Grove. Zedd wanted district 12 under control and he would see to it. There would be no rebellion starting there if he had anything to do with it. Little Miss Kimberly would not know what hit her when he came into town. He was pretty sure that she slipped through the fence but he couldn't prove it yet. He would though and she would pay at that moment. The best way to get to her, he knew was through her family and friends.

XXXX

"_You know that you wouldn't have to call me back if you were at your house like you are supposed to be."_ Alpha said as soon as he picked up the phone. Talking to him on the phone was still a new experience for Kimberly. The 12 victor's houses and the mayor were the only ones in Angel Grove that had phones. It was just another example on how the Capitol controlled them.

"I was out." Kim said as she sat down behind the desk. She really did enjoy talking to Alpha on the phone. He was one of the good things to come out of her playing the Game.

"_I'm sure you were since I know that your sister would not lie for you. Anyway I was calling to ask you about what your hobby is." _ He said as Kim sighed.

"I don't have a hobby. I told you that but no one seems to believe me." She huffed out.

"_Oh we believe you but it is for your own good that you have a hobby."_ He said as she looked out the window to the rose garden that her mother had planted when they moved in.

"I just don't know. I'm not really good at anything but hunting." She stated slowly.

"_Well in light of your not finding a hobby, I have found one for you. Now before you say anything, you don't have to do anything." _He said. _"I have taken care of all the work and we will discuss this when I come down there in a few months."_ He said happily.

"Do I get to know what it is?" She asked trying to think of what Alpha could have thought up for her. Even though they were close, he really didn't know that much about her.

"_Well it was something that I know you could like; fashion."_ He stated as she gripped the phone tighter.

"Fashion? I don't know anything about fashion." She stressed as she felt the walls closing in. This was another lie that she wasn't sure if she could carry off.

"_Don't worry; you don't have to do anything. I have taken care of everything. Trust me."_ He stated as Kim took a breath.

"Okay, I'll trust you for now but you are going to have to teach me some things." She said slowly.

"_I will teach you whatever you want to know."_ He said. _"Now, have you talked to Tommy?"_ He asked as Kim closed her eyes. Every time he called, he always asked about Tommy. Did he know something or was he just wondering how the 'love birds' were doing?

"No but don't worry everything is fine." She said when she heard a knock on the study door. "Alpha, I gotta go, see you in a few months." She said.

"_Take care, Kimberly."_ He said as she replaced the phone, got up, and walked over to the door. Schooling her features, she opened the door and saw Zordon standing there.

"Can I come in?" He asked as she stepped to the side to let him in.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked shutting the door.

"I wanted to caution you on staying at your old house." He said without preamble before sitting down in front of the desk that the phone was located on.

"How did you found out?" She asked sitting down across from him behind the desk.

"You are not as sneaky as you think you are." He answered as she nodded. "And besides I was outside when I saw you leave." He said.

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" Kim asked trying to see exactly what she did wrong by not staying in her new house.

"I knew that you needed to feel normal and being at your old house is what was normal." He stated. "But you can't do that anymore, the Capitol is going to be watching you closely. They want to find something to use against you." He warned her.

"Am I going to have to watch my actions for the rest of my life?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid so." He confirmed. "But I'm not telling you to totally change your life; you just need to watch your back." He said standing up. "Have you talked to Tommy yet?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"No, why?" She asked wondering why everyone wanted to know if she had talked to Tommy. Was something going on that she didn't know about?

"Just asking." He said walking over to the door. "You may want to talk to him before the Victory Tour, remember the Nation thinks that you are in love with that boy." He said before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Standing up, Kim walked over to the window to look out at Tommy's house. She knew that Alpha and Zordon were trying to tell her something but she had no clue what it was. Everything had changed so much since their win well everything to do with her and him. Their lives had changed so much from what they used to be that she was unsure of herself. How did she fit into this new world? The bigger problem was that she didn't know who she was in anymore.

XXXX

Zordon made his way back to house, hoping that Kimberly had gotten the message. He knew that this was going to be hard for her because she was used to doing what she wanted. Zedd would have his eye on her and her family for a long time trying to find some way to break her down. He always did that with the new victor but this time it would be worse because Kimberly had defied him before the Nation.

He had no doubt that Zedd had spies here just waiting to catch Kimberly in something that he could use against her. She would need to get back on speaking terms with Tommy very soon. They would have to face Zedd together to be able to survive.

XXXX

Kim shut her bedroom door and lay down on her bed. Her mom and sister were already asleep and she was trying to do as Zordon said and stay here. It was proving to be very hard though because all she thought about was her bed at her old house.

Sighing she rolled to her side and looked out the window. She could see some trees that lined the back of the house and it made her think of this morning with Jason. Could the Capitol use Jason against her? She didn't want to find out. She could not afford for Jason to be taken away from her like Shayla had been.

Getting up, she knew what she had to do. It was time for her to start acting like she was still performing for the cameras if only to save her family and friends.

XXXX

"_How is our girl doing?"_ Dulcea asked. She always called to ask about Kimberly.

"Coping which I guess is a good thing at the moment but I'm still worried about her." Zordon said as he looked out the window at Kim's house. He was worried about her but there was nothing that he could do at the moment. Kimberly had to work through this on her own before the Victory Tour.

"_Do you think that it's right that we aren't telling her the whole truth?" _She asked as he sighed. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He wanted to tell Kimberly everything and lay it all out on the line but he knew that she could not handle it at the moment. She wasn't strong enough to know that if she did mess up that everything she knew and loved could and would be destroyed.

"It's not right but for the moment, we stick to the plan. She has to get stronger." He said before hanging up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out at Kim's house again and saw the back down open. "Oh Kimberly, can you not stay one night there." He muttered as he watched her walk over to Tommy's back door and knock. "Well, well maybe you are doing something right." He said before walking away. He would let them deal with this on their own. Tommy and Kimberly needed to talk and he would not interfere.

XXXX

"Kimberly, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he opened his back door. He had been pacing because he couldn't sleep but he never expected to see her without any cameras around.

"We need to talk." She said as he nodded and opened the door wide enough for her to come in. She walked passed him and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table.

He shut the door and turned to face her. "So what do we need to talk about?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"First off, I'm sorry about not telling you everything. I should have so that you knew the score." She said sitting down as he nodded. "I think that my actions in the Game have put us in danger probably worse than we were in the Game." She stated.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked trying to figure out exactly why she was here. He knew that they were probably in danger since they had defied the rules.

"I want us to be in love." She replied as he paused.

"What?" He asked not sure that he heard her correctly. He had always been in love with her; it was her that wasn't in love with him.

"I mean I want us to be in love in front of the cameras." She corrected.

"What about when the cameras aren't around? We go to barely talking, not sure that I can do that Kimberly." He stated finally moving away from the door. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.

"No, I don't like the barely talking. I feel like I have lost something but I didn't know it until just now." She whispered looking down at her hands. "I want us to be friends or at least work on being friends." She said looking up at him.

"Friends?" He asked not looking away from her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes at least for now." She said taking one of his hands in hers. "I miss getting to talk to you." She confessed.

Tommy smiled and placed his free hand on top of hers. "I miss talking to you too. Don't worry Kim we can do this." He said standing up as she did the same. "Do you have trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes but Zordon told me not to go back to my old house." She stated as he looked at her.

"Why would he do that?" He asked not understanding.

"It was the only place that I could actually sleep and scream out in the night and not distrub my mom and sister. Anyway Zordon warned me against sleeping there." She said as he nodded.

"I have trouble sleeping too. I keep remembering almost dying by the river." He said as she nodded.

She released his hand then before she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm glad that you didn't die." She whispered as he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad that I didn't die either." He whispered back. They both stood there for a few seconds before she finally stepped back.

"I guess I better get back home and let you get some sleep." She said looking away.

"You need to get some sleep too." He said as she nodded. He watched her back away from him, open the door, and walk out. He watched her until she made it inside her house before he closed his door. Friends? He could deal with that for the moment.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week.


	12. Surprises

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, I know I really enjoyed writing this one.

XXXX

The months flew by even though Kim really had nothing to do other than sneak out to the woods every morning to meet Jason. She made sure that she stayed at her new house as much as possible per Zordon's request since he had warned her to do so. It was a tough adjustment but each day got a little better. This morning she and Jason had been in the woods for a while because they had both gotten out there before the sun came up. It seemed like they both needed time to think. They slipped back through the fence before he turned to face her.

"Okay I better go, I gotta get to work." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around Kimberly before taking off. Jason's arms were still nothing compared to Tommy's. Kim shook her head and headed to her house. She and Jason were finally back to how they were before she left for the Game while she and Tommy were working on being friends. It had been five months since she and Tommy had made a deal and it was almost time to see if it was all worth it.

The Victory Tour would start tomorrow and she couldn't wait for it to all be over. The worst part was that when the tour was over then the Game would begin again. She would have to relive every moment through another person. This time though she couldn't save them with an arrow. She would have to sit back and watch as they battled for their live. Could she do this every year for the rest of her life? She just didn't know.

Looking around, she made her way back to her house to see if Alpha and her prep crew were here yet. He had said that he would be arriving early just not what day. They had to get here soon though because she would be leaving on the tour.

XXXX

Mondo smiled as he finally got something on Kimberly. It may have been a hug but what else had she done with that boy in the woods. He had been sitting back waiting before he started making changes. The mayor thought that he was here to report back to President Zedd so everything had been on the up and up. If the mayor only knew that everything was about to change, he would probably faint.

Everything would start changing once Kimberly and Tommy were on the Victory Tour. It was the best time and he couldn't wait to see what Kim thought about his changes when she got back off the train after the tour.

Turning around, he made his way back to his quarters to inform Zedd of this new development and to see what Zedd wanted him to do next.

XXXX

Kim stepped into her house and smiled when she saw the bread sitting on the table. Tommy had been here already. He was always cooking something and dropping it off. He had made her a cake a week ago. She was happy that they had started talking again. She was learning a lot more about him than he had shared with her during the Game. One of the things that she had learned was that he was actually really good at something called karate. She had read a little bit about it in an old book that Zordon loaned her.

It was one of the things that he worked on the back yard and helped him focus. He had also been teaching her a few things to help her focus her thoughts and to defend herself in a hand to hand situation. Most of the time, they were silent as they worked out but she didn't feel weird about it. The silence was comforting in a way. It was his presence that spoke of strength and comfort.

She also learned that Tommy was a silent person and could actually say a lot without ever speaking. His eyes said a lot as long as she listened. It was the listening part that she was having problems with at the moment.

"Kimberly, I see that you are back." Carolina said as she walked into the kitchen with an arm load of stuff. Kim looked over at her mother as she walked over to the table.

"Yea I just got back in, what are you doing?" She asked as her mom set the stuff on the table. Kim noticed then that it was bandages and stuff that her mom used whenever someone needed a healer. Angel Grove was short on doctors so a lot of people came to her mom for healing. She was actually really good; which was the reason that people wanted to come to her mom. Since she had won the Game, her mom had decided to not charge people if they needed help. They didn't need to money so her mom felt it was only right and she got to help a whole lot more people this way.

"I just ran out of bandages yesterday so I had to get more that's all." She said as she began folding them. It made things easier when she was working on someone. Kimberly didn't want to know who had been in here yesterday and she was glad that she had been gone. Tommy was still the only one that she had helped when he was injured.

"How long ago was Tommy here?" She asked changing the subject not really wanting to think about Tommy injured in the Game.

"He was here about 30 minutes ago but he wanted me to tell you that he couldn't practice today." She said as Kim nodded. Tommy must be going to see his parents if he couldn't work out. He tried to see his parents during their off times so that he didn't cause a stir while they were working. People always stopped him to ask him about the Game and what it had been like to be saved by Kimberly. It made him feel uncomfortable to be asked that besides the fact that he was shy in the first place.

"Okay, I think I'll go visit Zordon to ask him some questions about the tour. It's only a day away now." She said standing up.

"Don't be nervous, you will only be gone a month and you get to dress up." Carolina said with a smile. Kim refrained from rolling her eyes because dressing up was a good thing according to her mom even though she hated it most of the time. Alpha's creations made it a little better because he put her in great outfits.

"I'm not nervous, mom. I just want to know what to expect that's all." She said kissing her mom's check before walking out. Kim was nervous but she didn't want her mom to know because then her mom would want to know why since it was just a tour. Kim just had a bad feeling about the tour. She didn't know what it was.

XXXX

Zedd set the phone down and smiled. He finally had Kimberly right where he wanted her and just before she left on the Victory Tour. It was perfect. Mondo had finally found something out on her and it was better than he could have ever hoped. Turning to face the monitor on district 11, he got an idea. The districts had to be settled down and Kimberly could help with that. They thought she was the face of rebellion but he would change that. She would do as he asked too because she wanted to keep her family and friends safe especially this Jason. Kimberly really should have watched her back more but he was happy that she hadn't. After five months of waiting, it was finally time to move.

Standing up, he made his way to the station. It was time to pay Kimberly a visit.

XXXX

Kim woke up the next morning just to process what Zordon had told her. He said that the people would hate her for winning but it was the parents of the tributes that she had killed that would get to her the most. They would know that if it wasn't for her that their son or daughter would still be alive. She didn't know what she would do if she saw Shayla's parents. They were the ones that she was dreading the most but it would be her first stop. The tour would start in Reefside and run backwards through the districts until it ended back here in Angel Grove. It was supposed to take a month and she knew that it would be the longest month of her life including the Games. The only good thing about it was that she would have Tommy at her side the entire time.

Zordon had also warned her about the cameras that would follow them around to each stop to tape them being welcomed in the districts, the dinners that they would attend, and the interviews. He did tell her that they would not be taped during the actual ride since the camera crew would be on the train in front of them to get them from the moment they step off the train which was a good thing. She needed the down time from each stop.

Getting up, she got dressed and made her way downstairs. Since she would be leaving on the tour later today, she had decided to not go to the woods. It was too risky this close and she knew that Alpha should be arriving today or at least she hoped so. She wanted to see him and know that everything was going to be fine.

XXXX

"Are you sure that President Zedd wanted this? I thought that he was happy with the way we were running things here." The mayor asked looking at Mondo questionably.

"Very sure, he just wants to make sure that the people are safe after everything that has happened in district 11. We wouldn't want a few rebels to cause that much trouble here." Mondo said with a smile as the mayor nodded in agreement. "The citizens must come first." He said slowly. "Since you now have two victors of the Game, you have to keep them safe."

"Very true, well if you need any help just let me know." The mayor said as Mondo nodded before walking away. Everything was set now for the moment that Kimberly and Tommy left on the train. Once they got back, everything would be different. The mayor didn't even notice that Mondo had said two victors instead of three. If he had of, he might have figured out that something was not right with this situation.

XXXX

"Oh Kimberly, what are you doing here? Jason already left for work." Jason's mom said as Kim smiled and nodded. She knew what time Jason had to work which was why she had come over now. Jason's mom was almost more of a mom than hers.

"I know; I wanted to come see you." Kim said as Jason's mom opened the door wider for Kimberly to come in. Jason's house was like a balm to her soul.

"I'm glad to see that you have gained some weight, I was worried about you when you came back from the Games. It's not right that you kids lose that much weight while you fight and try to stay alive." She said as Kim smiled. She loved Jason's mom almost more than her mom. "Anyway thank you for the money you left last week." She said as Kim looked over at her.

"What?" Kim asked trying to school her facial features. She didn't want Jason to ever find out that she had given his family money. He was too proud to take it when she tried to get it to him several times so she had left it outside for his mom to find.

"Don't play dumb with me young lady, I know that you are the one that left the money and no I didn't tell Jason. I know that he would be angry because he is a very proud man who is providing all that he can." She said taking Kim's hands in hers.

Kim shook her head. "You were not supposed to know it was me, that's why I only left a small amount." She said as Jason's mom smiled. She had wanted to leave money but knew that that would be linked to her.

"Honey, you are the only one I know of in Angel Grove that can actually leave money for us. I mean Tommy and Zordon could too but they don't know us like you do." She said pulling Kim into her arms. "Thank you; you will never know how much you have helped and trust me Jason will never find out from me."

"Does the mill not pay much anymore?" Kim asked taking a seat at the table.

"Not any more than it ever paid but with the cost of food going up, we can barely make ends meet. If you and Jason didn't hunt, I don't know what we would do for meat." She said as Kim nodded. She hadn't realized that it had gotten that bad and wished that she could help more. Becoming a victor had secured her life and her mom and sister's with more money than they would ever use.

"If you need more, just let me know. Jason may be proud but I don't care. I don't want you to starve." Kim stated strongly. Pride would only get you so far.

"Well Jason won't let us starve, now he may go without but never us." She said as Kim nodded. She knew that all too well.

"How did you explain the extra money?" Kim asked suddenly. She knew that Jason would noticed extra food on the table and would wonder how his mother could afford it.

"Oh, I told him that I picked up some more wash for the mayor. Trust me, he won't find out from me about the money." She said as Kim sighed.

"Okay, I'm just worried. I guess it's more from the tour coming up." She said standing up.

"You will do fine, dear. Now you better get moving before your momma sends someone after you." She said as Kim laughed.

"It will be Zordon sending someone not momma but I do have to go. I am expecting my prep team any moment now. I just wanted to make sure that you had gotten the money even though I would have preferred it that you didn't know that it was from me." Kim said as Jason's mom laughed

"I know you too well, Kimberly. Now go and give my love to your momma." She said as she opened the door for Kimberly.

"I'll see you later." Kim said as she made her way outside and back to her house. She needed to get organized before leaving on the tour and she wanted to make sure that her mom and sister were set. This felt like she was entering the Game once again only this time she did not volunteer for it. This time she would be the focus.

XXXX

"Zordon, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he opened his back door. Most of the time, they used the back doors more than the front doors. It kept people from knowing all of their movements.

"Just wanted to stop by and see if you were ready to leave later today." He said as he walked past Tommy into the kitchen.

"Yea, I guess I am. It shouldn't be too hard since we will be attending dinners and doing some interviews." Tommy said shutting his back door.

"I just want you to remember that there could be a camera on you at all times." He said as Tommy nodded. He had figured out that he would need to be on no matter where they were. "I also want you to watch over Kimberly. This is going to be hard for her especially in Reefside." He said as Tommy nodded. He knew that this would be hard on Kimberly because of Shayla and Mesogog. Kimberly had become very attached to the little girl and Mesogog had saved Kimberly's life.

"I don't think that she will accept help dealing with this." Tommy said quietly. He had gotten to know Kimberly very well and she knew that Kimberly did not accept help easily.

"I know and that's what scares me about her." Zordon revealed. He and Tommy talked a little more before he took his leave. He knew that Tommy and Kimberly were about to be tested but he also knew that they would rise above this. They had the strength to make it through the next month. They also had each other to lean on when it got tough. He would also be there to help them in any way he could.

XXXX

Kimberly walked through the front door of her house where she was all but attacked by her mom.

"Kimberly, where have you been?" Her mom whispered as Kim looked around trying to see what was going on.

"I was just visiting some friends, why?" She asked picking up that her mom was nervous so it had to be something with the Capitol.

"There is someone here that wants to speak with you. He is in the study." She stated as Kim nodded slowly. She had no clue who would cause her mom to act like this but it was serious.

"Okay, I'll go just stay in the kitchen." Kim said as she shut the front door and made her way to the study. She took a few deep breaths before reaching the study. She opened the door and walked inside, her heart stopped at who was here.

XXXX

"Are we all ready to go?" Dimitria asked as she sat down across from Alpha, Kat, and the rest prep team.

"I thought you hated going to Angel Grove, why are you so ready to leave now?" Alpha asked as he sat down across from Dimitria. He had all of Kim's outfits in her compartment along with the sketch books that he had made for her hobby. It was simple designs that any beginning student could do so that it would actually look like someone other than him had done them.

"We finally have a winner from Angel Grove or rather two winners. My job is a piece of cake now. I have wanted to do a Victory Tour for forever and this is my chance." She said as Alpha laughed. Leave it to Dimitria to see what this does for her but it was better this way. Alpha knew what was at stake here and they had to make sure that Kimberly was prepared to face this.

"At least, this will be somewhat easier for them since the cameras will not be on them 24/7." Kat said as Alpha nodded. He knew what she meant and hopefully the downtime would be enough for them.

XXXX

"Kimberly, I was wondering when you would join me. Did you have a good hunt?" Zedd asked as he smiled at Kimberly. He was standing by the window while she was still in front of the door.

"President Zedd." Kimberly stated as she took a step forward. The door behind her clicked closed. "What… uh I mean I didn't know that you would be visiting me today." Kimberly forced out. She knew that she needed to keep her head. He was here for a reason and she needed to find out why.

"I like to surprise my victors and see how they are adjusting to life after the Games." He said with a smile. "I see that you have come alive in the six months that you have been back at home. I guess it must be the illegal hunting in the woods that has caused this blooming." He stated as Kimberly went cold. This was the second time that he had said something about her hunting. He had to know that she slipped through the fence.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Kim said very slowly.

"Oh, I'm sure that you do my dear. I know all about your trips to the woods and the animals that you hunt." He said walking over to the chair behind the desk. "Please sit." He said pointing to the chairs in front of the desk. "Now as I'm sure you already know, district 11 has had an uprising. They think that the Capitol has mistreated them." He said as Kim just sat there silent. "They got this idea from you and your little stunt with the berries." He stated.

"I don't know what you mean." Kim stated without blinking. Was he saying that the rebellion in Reefside her fault? How could that be?

"Now I find that hard to believe." He said with a smile that turned Kim's stomach. "You broke the rules, my dear. There should have only been one winner but instead you decided that if the public couldn't have both of you as the winners then they would have neither of you." He said losing his smile. "You should be dead from that stunt alone but I have let you live. You claim to love Tommy but I know better."

"I do love Tommy." Kim protested. This one lie wouldn't harm anyone and just might save Tommy's life.

"I don't think so, you see I have spies everywhere and I know that you love someone else. I believe that his name is Jason." He said as Kim mentally groaned. Someone had been watching her. "Now the public believes that you love Tommy but I don't. It is up to you to quiet the uprising and to prove to me that you really love Tommy." He stated.

"Prove to you that I love Tommy? Wasn't almost dying for him enough?" She asked trying to keep her cool. How could she prove that she loved Tommy?

"Not nearly enough, I'm afraid. You have one month to prove to me that what you did in the Game was love. If you cannot do that then I'm afraid that those close to you will suffer." He said standing up. "You have one month." He said leaving her alone.

Kim sat there for what seemed like hours but she knew that it couldn't be that long because she could still smell where Zedd had been. It had always been rumored that he smelled of blood and roses and it was true. The smell turned Kim's stomach more than his smile had.

She stood up and got control of her thoughts. She had one month to save Jason because she knew that's who Zedd had meant. Zedd didn't know how much she cared for Jason but that she did. Jason was her best friend and she would do anything to save him from Zedd since it was her fault that he was even on Zedd's radar. How to prove that she loved Tommy was going to be hard when Zedd knew that she didn't love him or at least she didn't love him like that.

XXXX

"Now where is Kimberly? I wanted to surprise her but she's not even here." Alpha said as he walked into Kimberly's house. He and the prep team had finally made it to Angel Grove along with Dimitria. She would make sure that everything ran smoothly over the next month including getting on the train this afternoon.

"Oh she is in the study, she had a visitor but you can go in now." Carolina said with a smile as Alpha nodded and made it his way to the study. All the victor houses were the same so he knew where everything was.

Alpha knew that Kimberly had been through a lot of changes over the past six months but he was amazed at how she was dealing with it. With every phone conversation, he could hear her spark coming back, her determination coming back. Stopping at the door, he knocked just in case.

"_Come in."_ She said as Alpha smiled and opened the door.

"I'm ashamed of you. You didn't greet me as soon as I walked through the door and I had to search you out." He said stepping inside.

"Alpha!" Kim yelled as she ran over to him. She knew that Alpha would help her through this.

"This is the greeting that I was expecting." Alpha laughed as he hugged Kimberly close before she stepped back.

"You know that I have been waiting for you for the past two days." She said shooting him a look. "How am I supposed to have a hobby if you don't show up?" She asked with a touch of sass.

"Don't worry; I would never let you go this alone. Now here is your hobby." Alpha said pulling out the book from under his jacket.

Kim took the book and flipped through it slowly. "Oh Alpha these are great but I can't take them. This is your work and you deserve the credit for them." She said looking up at him.

"No, I don't. You are my greatest work." He said looking back at her. "This is my gift to you. I have several more once you go through that one. You can show a few designs on the tour so that people believe that you do have a hobby. Don't worry, Kimberly, you will not be in this alone." He said softly as Kim nodded. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Thank you." She replied as Alpha cleared his throat.

"Alright well we have work to do, let's go. I need to unveil the Firebird again." He said as Kimberly nodded. Alpha ushered her out of the study and upstairs to her room where the prep team was all ready and waiting for her.

XXXX

"Tommy, you look good." Katherine said as Tommy opened the door. She had his prep team with her so that they could get him ready too.

"Katherine, I didn't know that you would be here." He said as she laughed and walked inside with the prep team.

"Who else would get you ready? Alpha is busy with Kimberly. Don't worry this is the last time that you have to go through this." She said as he nodded and shut the door.

"I assume that you and Alpha have been working together on our outfits again." He stated as she nodded. "Do I get to know or is it better that I don't know?" He asked.

"Well you will be comfortable if that helps. Each stop will require several outfits. You will have one for getting off the train, one for any interview that you do, and one for the dinner that night. Now some places you will stay more than one day so a few more outfits will be needed but I have numbered them by the stops." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"You are very organized." He commented as she nodded.

"It's just easier this way. Some of the districts will be colder than others so I don't need you wearing a lighter outfit there and a heavy one in a hotter district." She explained.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" He asked as Kat looked at the prep team.

"They will get you cleaned up and polished like they did before the Game. You can't go looking like you got plucked from district 12 and put on display." She stated as he nodded. The prep team led him upstairs. Tommy was still shy about them bathing him but as she said this was the last time and he could do this one more time.

XXXX

"Oh that is beautiful." Kira said as she walked into Kimberly's room. Alpha was having Kim try on everything to make sure that the fit was true. Most of the garments fit perfectly. There were only a few that needed a little adjusting but Alpha could get that done in a few hours before he got back on the train and headed to the Capitol and before Kimberly got on her train to start the tour.

"Thank you; I know how much your sister loves pink so I based the entire wardrobe around it." He said as Kim turned slowly in front of him. "This one is perfect so go put on the last outfit." He said as Kim sighed and walked into the bathroom. He knew that she was tired of this but they were on the last one.

"Wow, there are so many clothes, will she really need all of them?" Kira asked as Alpha turned to face the little girl that had started all of this. Kira looked like a younger version of Kimberly but without all the silence and the weight of the world on her shoulders. Kira had the childhood that Kimberly should have had but it spoke volumes that Kimberly could provide it for her sister. Kimberly had insured that her sister was raise with hope.

"Yes my dear, she will need all of these. I don't think that we have been properly introduced, I am Alpha." He said as Kira walked over to him.

"I'm Kira." She said she shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Kira. You remind me of your sister." He said as Kimberly stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh that is better than her fire dress." Kira said as Alpha smiled.

"Thank you that dress is for her interview once she reaches the Capitol. I thought it was a good one for her." He said as Kira nodded.

"Are you sure that this is okay?" Kim asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Trust me, it is perfect." Alpha said as Kira nodded.

XXXX

"We are going to be late." Dimitria said as she started pacing. Zordon and Tommy were seated at the table as they waited for Kimberly. Alpha was still working on some of her outfits.

"The train is not supposed to leave for another hour. We have plenty of time." Zordon stated calmly. He was used to her but knew that Tommy wasn't. Carolina made sure that they were comfortable before going to see what was holding up Kimberly.

"The train leaves in an hour but we need to be on the train before it leaves." She stated while pacing. "I knew that we should have come down yesterday."

"Kimberly won't be late." Tommy stated as Zordon nodded. "She knows that it would look bad if she was."

"Oh she better not be." She sighed while still pacing in her tight skirt. Tommy had been shocked at her gold hair. It was brighten than the pink she had been sporting the last time he had seen her.

XXXX

Kim changed into her traveling outfit that Alpha had designed for her. It was a pair of white pants that were totally wrong for Angel Grove with all the mine dust. They were comfortable though and he paired it with a pale pink shirt. If she lived anywhere else and did anything else but hunt, this would be what she wore. Alpha had chosen well.

"Kimberly, Dimitria is getting restless. She is worried that everyone will be late." Carolina said as she walked into the room.

"She is always worried about being late. I'm almost done." Alpha said as Kira laughed. Kim smiled at the sound of Kira's laughter. This was why she had volunteered in the first place. Over the next month, she would prove to Zedd and everyone else that she loved Tommy. The rebellion wouldn't find any hint of anything else in her face, words, or actions. The only thing that would have rebellion would be her thoughts but the last time she checked, Zedd couldn't read her thoughts.

"I'll be down in a second, mom. Alpha is just finishing the last of the adjustments and we will be ready." Kimberly stated as Carolina nodded and left the room to tell the others.

"Are you ready for this?" Alpha asked as he finished the last outfit and packed it away with the others. The prep team took Kim's bags downstairs and would load it onto the train for her. Tommy's stuff was already on the train in his room. Everything was finally ready so Dimitria couldn't worry any more.

Kim turned to face Alpha and Kira. Taking a look at her younger sister, Kim nodded. "I am ready for this." She said as Alpha nodded. He could see the same look that had been in her eyes when she was raised up into the arena. Kimberly was prepared for a fight and he had to wonder what had changed in her. Something had happened to bring out the fighter and he was glad. She would need to be a fighter on this tour.

XXXX

"Remember to wave to the crowd before you board the train." Dimitria stated as Tommy and Kimberly stepped out of the car. Dimitria had arranged a car for them to take them from Kimberly's house to the train so that they didn't have to walk. Kim knew that the only person to have a car would have been the mayor so this was an honor but she would have rather walked.

"Okay here we are." Zordon stated as he opened the car door to exited first. Dimitria followed him then Tommy. Once Tommy was out, he held out his hand to Kimberly. She looked at his hand and remembered what Zedd had said about not believing that she was in love with Tommy. Pasting a smile on her face, she took Tommy's hand and got out of the car. They both waved to the crowd of people that had gathered to see them off. She made sure to not lose her smile and keep waving until they got onto the train and the door shut.

"I don't think I have ever seen you smile that much." Tommy whispered as Kimberly looked up at him. They were still holding hands.

"I don't think I have ever smiled that much." Kim confirmed as she let go of Tommy's hand and walked further into the train. She looked out the window and saw that the people were now leaving and wondered why they had all been out to see them off.

"There were cameras out there taping your departure." Zordon stated behind her.

"Really, I didn't see them." She replied looking at him.

"That's the point; you are not supposed to see them unless you are in an interview. Remember that." He said walking away from her. She was happy now that she had smiled that much. Zedd would see the footage.

XXXX

Dulcea watched the footage of Kimberly and Tommy getting on the train and smiled. Kimberly was doing a good job of handling everything. Their first stop would be district 11 and she hoped that Kimberly kept it together. It would be the hardest stop for her because of Shayla but thankfully it would be over soon.

XXXX

Kim finally made it to her bed after eating dinner. She was tired from everything that had happened today. Meeting Zedd had made the day worse but hopefully her performance over the next month would change his mind. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep as her nightmares returned. This time it was Zedd that was featured center stage as he raised a sword high above his head. He was standing over her in the arena.

XXXX

Tommy's eyes flew open as he heard the scream. He knew that it was Kimberly since Zordon and Dimitria's rooms were on the other end of the train. Another scream pierced the air and Tommy got up. He made it way out of his room and into hers.

"Kimberly." He whispered as she moaned. He knew that she had trouble sleeping and being on this train again would only remind her of the last time she had been on it. He looked over at her and watched as she thrashed about but making the decision to climb into bed with her.

"Tommy?" She questioned but didn't open her eyes.

"Shh, I'm here. I'll protect you from those nightmares." He whispered as she settled down. He wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her into his chest. They both fell into a deep sleep but this time there were no nightmares to haunt them.

XXXX

Zordon opened the door to Kimberly's room because he had heard her scream. What he saw made him smile. Tommy was in her bed with her tucked into his body. If Zedd could see them now, there would be no question of their love. They may hide it from each other but it was there. Closing the door, he smiled as he made his way back to his room. They would make it through this, together.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Don't forget to find and like me on Facebook, Falcon4Crane. Also I have an account on in case my stories get purged off of here. I don't think I have anything to worry about but just in case my stories will be up under Falcon4Crane.


	13. Tour

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone loves this chapter. Big thanks to everyone that has read this story.

XXXX

When Kim woke up the next morning, she felt refreshed. It was the first time that she had had a full night's sleep. It was then that she felt arms around her. She didn't panic though because she knew those arms better than anyone's including Jason's.

"Don't scream, it's just me." Tommy whispered so that he didn't startle her. He had been waiting for her to wake up for several minutes.

"I know it's you. I know those arms." Kim said with a smile. She rolled over to face him as the sun light lit up the room with his arms still around her.

"Really? You were having a nightmare last night." He stated as he drew his arms from her body. He knew that him holding her in the night was okay but this morning would be pushing it.

"I was? I don't remember and normally I remember that." She said sitting up. He rolled over to his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well I don't think you had it for very long. I heard you scream out twice before I came in here so maybe that's why you don't remember it." He said as she sighed. He looked over at her and saw that she was the most relaxed that he had ever seen her. Something about this moment made him know that he would always remember it for the rest of his life.

"Thank you." She said quietly before getting up. "Did you get any sleep or did you watch over me to make sure that I didn't have another nightmare?" She asked looking down at him.

"I slept fine, what's wrong?" He asked standing up. It was then that she noticed he was only wearing pajama bottoms. They were white with green birds on them.

"Nothing." She muttered looking away as he came over to her.

"Kimberly, tell me. We are in this together." He said taking her shoulders in his hands.

"You shouldn't have come in here last night. I can handle my nightmares on my own." She said without looking at him.

"Handle them how? You can't go sleep in your old house or go hunting with Jason. I'm your best bet." He said as she looked up at him.

"I just don't like leaning on people." She whispered as he nodded before gathering her in his arms.

"I know that but you weren't leaning." He said before releasing her. "Come on, we can go to breakfast then get ready for our stop." He said as she nodded. They left her room and headed to the dining car.

XXXX

Jason woke up early so that he could go hunting but when he got the place in the fence where he always went in at, he heard a hum. The fence was on, how was that possible. It had to be some fluke but he knew that he couldn't go hunting this morning. Hopefully the fence would be off this evening after he got off work because he needed to check his traps. Thankfully he had gotten extra yesterday while he hunted. It would feed his brothers, sisters, and mother today and maybe tomorrow.

He gave the fence one last look before making his way back to his house. He would see what chores his mother needed done before going to work. Making his way back to his house, he thought about Kimberly. He wondered how her night had gone since she couldn't sleep in her old bed or meet him in the woods. Hopefully she had gotten the rest that she needed because today would be her first stop. When he got off work tonight, he would watch the recaps of her visit. He hoped that Tommy stood by her side since she saved his life in the Game. He needed to be with her through this after all she had done for him.

XXXX

"You two look refreshed and ready to face your first stop." Dimitria stated as soon as Tommy and Kimberly walked into the dining car.

"What time do we arrive?" Tommy asked as he and Kim sat down at the table.

"We should be there in about four hours so you should get ready after you finish eating. The camera crew is already there setting up so you two will need to be ready as soon as we stop." Dimitria said as Tommy and Kim nodded.

"How long are we going to be stopped there?" Kim asked between bites. She had filled her plate up since she hadn't really eaten anything yesterday. She had been busy with getting ready and trying to move past President Zedd's visit.

"No more than a few hours, depending on the State Dinner." Zordon answered looking at her closely. He could tell that something was bothering her. He wouldn't question her now because he hoped that it was just nerves but something was telling him that it was more.

"Why do we spend different amounts of time in different districts?" Tommy asked. He had been wondering that for a while but just didn't have a chance to ask Zordon until now.

"The Capitol doesn't want to show the districts that are poor that much." Zordon muttered as Dimitria shook her head.

"No, that's not it at all." Dimitria protested giving Zordon a cross look before turning back to Tommy.

"Actually it is; the Capitol only wants to focus on the pretty districts. The other districts don't really play well with the Capitol while on TV. They can't control everything so they make sure that you are in the places that they can control longer." Zordon stated pushing his plate away.

"No, it just works out this way. They are in the middle of harvesting the crops in district 11." Dimitria said trying to make light of the Capitol's tour. Kimberly knew better though because of Zedd's visit. She believed what Zordon had said about the districts. The Capitol wanted to focus on the richer districts verses the poorer ones.

"Well I think I'll go get ready." Kim said standing up and walking back to her room. She needed time alone to focus her thoughts. Once the train stopped everything would be thrown at her. She would be reminded a hundred times that she was a victor and that she had been in the Games. People would either cheer for her or boo her. She was also expected to make a speech but she wasn't sure she could. Seeing Shayla and Mesogog's family and friends would be hard but she would get through this.

Stepping into her room, she closed her eyes and took a breath. This was only the first stop and she was already in a panic. Counting to ten, she pictured the woods that she always hunted in and the feel of her bow in her hands. Slowly her world got back in focus.

XXXX

"Well I'll go check on the times and make sure that everything will be ready." Dimitria stated as she stood up and made her way back to her quarters. Tommy and Zordon were left alone.

"Are you not scared that she will tell someone about your dislike of the Capitol?" Tommy asked pushing his plate to the side.

"No." Zordon replied glancing at the door that Dimitria had just walked through.

"You have more faith in her than I do." Tommy muttered.

"Believe it or not, she knows why the tour is set up like this. She just doesn't say anything to rock the boat. You have to remember that she is watched like a hawk just like all of us." He stated looking at Tommy.

"Really? I wouldn't think so; I mean she was raised in the Capitol. Why would they watch her? She can't be a threat to the Capitol at all." He asked standing up. Tommy gathered the plates up so that he could be doing something.

"She wasn't raised in the Capitol but in Mariner Bay. Apparently her parents were put on trial for treason. When they were found guilty, their punishment was death. President Zedd wanted to prevent their daughter from continuing their plans so they ordered Dimitria to the Capitol to classes to be an escort for district 12." He explained as Tommy just looked at him.

"I thought that they normally cut out the tongues of people found guilty of treason." Tommy said as he began cleaning up the rest of the dining car.

"Depends on what they caught you doing. Dimitria's parents were plotting to kill the President. You see her older brother was chosen for the Game and he was killed the first day." He said standing up as Tommy turned around to face him.

"So when their son died, they decided to kill the President?" He asked as Zordon nodded. "Was it only them?" He asked.

"No but they didn't give up anyone else." Zordon answered.

Tommy looked away for a moment. "So Dimitria is the only one of her family left?" He asked slowly.

"Yea, she had a few people left but the all met the same fate." He stated leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts. Sometimes you never knew about someone. Dimitria was as much a prisoner as Kimberly and him. She had just taken her job and made the best out of it. He wondered if she was at all bitter about everything or just chose to look at the positive side.

XXXX

Mondo strolled through the streets, watching everyone closely. The market had been pretty clear and he wondered where people got their supplies. He hadn't seen Kimberly go to the market before she left and he knew that she had to go somewhere. There had to be a black market somewhere in Angel Grove and he intended to find it.

Everything was revealing itself more and more to him. He had watched Kimberly's friend, Jason look at the fence in wonder this morning. The changes had already begun. When he had contacted President Zedd about the fence not being on at all times, he had been instructed to have it back on and keep it on. He also had a plan in place for when Kimberly got back to catch her out there. It was time to take her down a peg and remind her that her life was in the Capitol's hands.

XXXX

Kimberly finally got it together and opened her closet. Alpha had made sure that everything was in order and that she knew which outfits to wear when. He had numbered everything in order starting at one so that even if she wasn't thinking correctly she would still know what to wear.

She still hadn't decided if she wanted to give a speech or not. She was leaning more to staying silent and letting Tommy speak. He was better at it anyway. He could have them eating out of his hand in a matter of seconds.

Sighing she got dressed and did up the buttons. Alpha had really outdone himself with this outfit. It was a pair of black pants paired with pink blouse. She would wear it to get off the train but she would change for the dinner tonight. Running her hands down the front of her pants, she took a deep breath. She could do this if only to prove President Zedd wrong.

Turning around, she watched the door slide open before she walked out and made her way to the dining car. The others would be there waiting for her.

XXXX

"Do you think that Kimberly has made it to Reefside yet?" Kira asked as soon as she walked into the kitchen. Carolina was taking inventory of what she would need to get in the morning.

"Probably not since the TV has come on yet. I bet they are getting close if you want to stay in here and watch it. You can help me while you wait." Carolina said as Kira nodded and walked over to her and starting helping her.

"Do you think that Kimberly will speak when they get off the train?" Kira asked putting up the bottles that Carolina handed to her.

"I don't know but maybe she should let Tommy cover this one. Reefside will not be the best place for her to actually give a speech. Your sister is not that good with speaking anyway." She said as Kira nodded.

"I guess it's a good thing that Tommy is a victor with her." Kira muttered as the TV came on. "I guess they are there." She said turning to face the TV to see her sister.

XXXX

The train came to a stop as Tommy and Kimberly stood up. Zordon and Dimitria were already standing by the door waiting on them.

"Relax; I will be at your side." Tommy whispered in her ear as he held out his hand for her.

Kim looked at him before looking up into his eyes. Pasting on a smile, she slipped her hand in his as the outer door opened. Zordon and Dimitria stepped out so that Tommy and Kimberly could have the stage to themselves. They both took a breath and started walking forward.

"You ready?" Tommy asked as Kim nodded. They stepped into the door way and paused before stepping onto the platform. The sun was bright and made Kim blink a few times before she could really see. There were people everywhere waiting for them.

They walked to the end of the platform where Dimitria and Zordon were waiting for them. Some people started cheering when Tommy and Kimberly stopped next to the mayor.

"Kimberly and Tommy we would like to welcome you to your first stop, district 11. We are the agriculture district as you can tell." The mayor stated as he waved his hand to the left to show the orchards. Kim could picture Shayla climbing those trees to help with the harvest. "Now I'm sure that everyone is waiting to hear from you two on your win so I will turn the microphone over to you." He said as he stepped back to allow them to step forward.

Zordon watched Tommy and Kimberly and knew that Kim was thinking about something because she had a faraway look in her eyes. He knew that Tommy sensed this and stepped forward to speak.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor and to the citizens of district 11 for your warm welcome on our first stop. You have set the bar high for the other districts to follow." Tommy stated with a laugh as some of the people joined in.

Kimberly stopped listening and looked out over the people. They looked like the people of Angel Grove. They looked tired and worn down and she knew that most of them had been forced here to show that the people supported here. There were putties everywhere guarding the stage, the borders, and camera crews. What had actually happened here while she was in the Games?

"Thank you once again." Tommy stated as he waved to the crowd. Most everyone clapped after he finished. The people loved his speech and she had no clue what he had said. Looking over the crowd again, she saw a one standing away from the others. She had tears running down her cheeks and she knew that it had to be either Shayla or Mesogog's mother. It had to be the reason that she was crying.

"Oh you are very welcome and I hope that you enjoy your time here in our fair district." The mayor said as he stepped back up to the microphone. Kimberly just stood there as Shayla and Mesogog's face appear before her eyes. The mayor stepped back and clapped for them again. Kim stood there for a moment and before she knew it, she stepped forward.

Zordon held his surprise as Kim stepped up the microphone. He hoped that she didn't go wild and at least held her tongue but he wasn't sure she could at this moment.

"Hi everyone." Kim started as she took a breath. "I'm not good at this but looking around, I see people who remind me of Shayla and Mesogog. I want you to know that they were great people and even better tributes. I want you to know that they may have died in the Game but they died honorably. They showed courage and strength to the end. I didn't know Mesogog that well but he showed me mercy and Shayla…" Kim said before pausing. "Shayla saved my life. She might have been small but she was a fighter. I know that if she had not have watched over me after the Stinger Winger attack then I wouldn't be standing in front of you now. Remember them as they died." Kim stated before stepping back.

No one made a sound until an old man shifted and whistled. Kim knew the tune instantly. It was the same four note tune that Shayla had taught her during the Game before she blew up the food supply. It bought a tear to her eye when everyone joined in. It was a complete show of support and she wondered if she had said that wrong thing. The Putties stepped forward to quiet everyone down as Tommy and Kimberly were ushered into the Justice Building. Kimberly turned her head to see the chaos behind her. Before she was shoved inside, she saw a Putty come up behind the old man and shoot him in the head. The old man crumpled to the ground as Kim gasped. The doors then shut and she couldn't see anything but wood. What had she done?

XXXX

"What's wrong with the TV?" Kira asked as the screen went black. They had been watching Kim give her speech and when she finished some old man had whistled then everything went black.

"I don't know maybe they lost the feed or something. We will just have to watch the recap later tonight." Carolina said as Kira huffed. She wanted to watch it all live because later they would just show clips and nothing more. "Maybe you can go clean your room; I'll call you if the TV comes back on." She suggested as Kira sighed and did as she was told. Carolina shook her head until Kira was out of sight. She was worried about Kimberly after that speech. She glanced at the TV again and prayed that her daughter was alright. Something was very wrong and it had to do with Kimberly's speech.

XXXX

"Are you alright?" Zordon asked as he, Tommy, and Kimberly were ushered into an empty room. There was nothing in here which meant it was just a holding room. There was only one window near the top of the wall.

"Yea just confused on what just happened and why we are here." Tommy said as Kim looked over the room. She was trying to calm her heart beat. They heard three more shots and she knew that those people's death was because of her, because of her speech. Why had she ever opened her mouth? She was supposed to be quieting the rebellion not adding fuel to the fire.

"Well we are here for out protection if you want to call it that but its more of making sure that we do not see what the guards are doing to control the people." Zordon muttered as Tommy nodded. He glanced over at Kimberly and saw that she was shaking.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" He asked walking over to her. He took her shoulders in his hands and was shocked how cold she felt.

"I did this." She whispered as she turned around to face him.

"What? This isn't your fault." He said gently as she shook her head at him.

"It is; this is my fault. If I had just stayed quiet then at least one man would be still alive." She cried out as Zordon walked over to them. Something was going on with her because he had never seen Kim act like this.

"Kimberly, what's going on?" Zordon asked once he reached her side.

"President Zedd came to visit me." She stated as Tommy and Zordon pause to process what she had just said.

"What? When was this?" Tommy asked squeezing her shoulders.

"Right before Alpha showed up with my clothes. He told me that he knew that I didn't love you and that the berries were an act." She replied trying to take deep breaths.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked releasing her and taking a step back. "You were trying to protect me." He said looking at her.

"I was but also Jason. He knew about me sneaking into the woods with Jason. I don't know how but he told me to prove to him that I love you and to quiet the uprising here in Reefside. I just make it worse." She said still shaking.

"He wants you to prove that you love me? How can you prove that?" Tommy asked not understanding what President Zedd wanted.

"I don't know only that I have too." She answered. "I'm sorry, Tommy." She said as he shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I'm alive because of you." He said stepping forward. "Don't worry about this, we are in this together." He stated.

"No, I don't want you in his line of fire." Kim argued as Zordon held a smile. Kimberly was very protective; she just hadn't realized how protective of Tommy she had gotten yet. She would though if Zedd had anything to do with it.

"I'm already in his line of fire. I don't want him to use me as a weapon against you." He fired back. "We are in this together and if you have to prove how much you love me then you are going to need my help." He said as Kim sighed.

"Fine, I could use your help." She said as Tommy nodded. The door to the room opened to reveal Dimitria. She hadn't heard any shots in a while so things had to be settling down. After seeing the man died because of his support of her, she knew that she had to keep her feelings in check from now on.

"Okay everything has been set for you, if you will follow me." She said as Kim shook her head. She knew that Dimitria meant that the chaos outside had been dealt with but she couldn't say that. There were two guards behind her and Kim assumed that they were there to ensure that they didn't say anything about the shooting.

"Well come on, I am starving." Zordon said breaking the tension. He walked past them towards Dimitria. Kim knew that he had done that so that she had time to gather her thoughts.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asked as Kim nodded. He held out his arm to her. Looking at it, she smiled and looped her arm around it and let him lead her to the dining room. She should have told him earlier about Zedd's visit but he knew now. The next step they would make together.

XXXX

Zedd watched the chaos unfold as Kimberly, Tommy, and Zordon were ushered into the building. He knew that she couldn't do as he asked. It was one reason that he had told her too. She would fail and he would take great pleasure in killing her. It would be an accident so that the people didn't get any ideas on a rebellion. He would give her a few months to live but then she would die during the Games.

XXXX

Zordon watched as Tommy and Kimberly waved to the people before getting on the train. It had been a long afternoon but at least they were finally on the same page.

"Well that could have gone better; we will just have to work on that for our next stop." Dimitria said as Kim sighed. They would have to watch everything they did and said but the first stop was out of the way so the others should be easier.

"Well 1 down." Tommy said as she nodded. She left them to go to her room. She wanted to change out of the dress that Alpha had made her and put on something that fit her better. When she was on the train, she wanted to be herself because there were no cameras to see her.

XXXX

"I can't believe that we have had electricity all day. It's been a blessing." Jason's mom said as Jason walked into the house. He had just gotten off work and had wanted to do some hunting before it got too dark. He couldn't now since the fence was still on. His family needed food and if he couldn't get it then he didn't know what to do. Kim had told him that if he needed money to tell her mom while she was gone but he didn't want to lean on her. He wanted to be able to provide for his family but if the fence stayed on, he just might have to swallow his pride and ask for help.

"Did everyone eat?" He asked his mom.

"Yea we did." She said looked over at him.

"Good, I'm going to get cleaned up and go to bed." He said turning away from her.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked clearly concerned about him eating.

"No, I'm not that hungry. I think I may have gotten too hot at work." He replied before leaving her alone.

Jason's mom stood there and sighed. He really needed to eat but she knew that he wouldn't. He didn't get to hunt this morning and he wouldn't get to tonight either. She knew that he would go without so that everyone else ate. It was a good thing that she had bought extra meat with the money that Kim had gave her. She also knew that Kim had left them some animal meat back at her house. She had a fridge that worked so she put up some meat for them in case Jason couldn't hunt for a few days. Jason wouldn't like to use that meat but if worse came to worse she would go get it. She refused to watch him waste away because of his pride.

XXXX

Kim sighed as she looked out the window. The landscape past quickly as she cleared her mind, they had just finished another stop. They just had one week left for the tour. The next stop was the Capitol and they would be there in the morning. It would be a long two days there but she was more than ready for this to be over.

Tommy had been the best with each stop. He was always there by her side and made sure that she could lean on him when she needed too. Each night they came back on the train and he was there for her too. If he ever heard her scream, he was there in a heartbeat to comfort her. The next morning she would try to remember what she had dreamed to try to discuss it with him. Most of the time, she couldn't remember but he still asked.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked as he stepped inside her room.

"I'm fine just tired." She said turning to face him. She had pretty much run out of the dining car seconds ago.

"I wanted to make sure since tomorrow will be a big day for both of us." He said as she nodded. "Zordon wanted to talk to both of us, whenever you are ready." He said leaving her room again.

Shaking her head, she quickly changed and wondered what Zordon wanted to discuss with them. It had to be something with their next stop. Over the last few weeks, he had been pretty quiet about the stops just making sure that they kept their heads and worked the lover angle.

XXXX

"Oh wow, she looked really pretty." Kira said as Kimberly and Tommy sat down for their interviews. This was their second day in the Capitol. Yesterday they had gotten off the train and met with the past victors and had lunch with them. Today they had the interview and dinner with the council.

"Yea she is that dress is like a candle flame. Alpha really did well with this one and even though I loved the last one because it was like a bright burning flame, this one takes my breath away." Carolina said as she sat down next to Kira. They had been watching Kimberly's every stop. Thankfully after the first one, everything seemed to be running smoothly. She could even tell that Tommy and Kimberly were getting closer.

XXXX

"Well I'm sure that everyone wants to know what you two have been doing since your win." Deca said with a bright smile.

"I know I have been in shock over the win. I mean I never thought that I would win the Game." Tommy said with a laugh. He held tight to Kimberly's hand and gave her courage to face this.

"I think shock is to be expected. What about you Kimberly? Are you in shock over your win?" Deca asked.

"No, I think it hasn't really sunk in yet that I have won." She said with a smile. "I mean sometimes I forget that I was ever in the Game." She said as Deca nodded.

"How has it been going back home? I mean you two basically became heroes in district 12." She stated.

"Well going back home was all I wanted in the Game. I think that it was some changes but really nothing that I can't handle without Tommy." Kimberly said flashing him a smile. Zordon had told them to make sure that they showed affection any way they could. She would show Zedd that he was wrong.

"I think my heart just melted." Deca said as the audience clapped. "Tommy, is the same with you?" She asked looking from Kim to him.

"I would say so; it's just a comfort knowing that she is right here beside me." He said looking at Kimberly. The audience was just eating it up. Tommy knew that now was his chance to help protect Kimberly. Moving out of his seat, he knelt down in front of Kimberly as the crowd got silence. "Kimberly, you have been a rock for me and now I want to take care of you. Will you marry me?" He asked as Deca gasped. She had never expected this but was glad that it had happened on live TV.

XXXX

"Tommy just asked Kim to marry him! I hope that she says yes." Kira said as Carolina stayed silent. Tommy shouldn't be asking Kimberly in front of everybody. She knew that her daughter would not like being put on the spot like that. "Momma, do you think that she will say yes?" Kira asked looking over at her mother.

"I hope so." She replied not sure if Kim would or not.

XXXX

"Well, well this could not have worked out better if I had planned it myself." Zedd muttered as he watched Tommy propose marriage to Kimberly. This was even better than he could ever dream. Kimberly had done her job well and now he knew her weakness. It would be the key to her undoing.

XXXX

Kim was silent for a few seconds as she stared into Tommy's eyes. She knew that this was her chance to prove her love for Tommy to Zedd and she was taking it.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes." She stated louder so that everyone could hear her.

Tommy jumped up and grabbed her in his arms. He spun her around before setting her back down.

"Isn't this wonderful!" Deca exclaimed as she clapped. "Young love." She said as the interview wrapped up with Kimberly still in Tommy's arms.

XXXX

"He shouldn't have asked her in front of all those people. She couldn't tell him no." Jason muttered as he cleaned the squirrel he had killed this morning. He had finally gotten to go hunting a few times now. He realized that when Tommy and Kimberly were supposed to be on TV that the fence was on and when they were not the fence was off. He planned his hunting around that and had managed to gather up another food to get them through the days that he couldn't hunt.

"You know that maybe the only way he could get Kimberly to say yes." His mom said with a laugh.  
>"It should be a hint to him then." Jason said as he looked at him mother. "Do you think that she should have said yes?" He asked clearly wanting to know her opinion.<p>

"I have seen them together during the Game and I must say Kimberly trusts him and that's saying a lot. She doesn't love a whole lot of people so I can't judge whether she loves him or not but she at least likes him. He wouldn't be this close to her if she didn't like him." His mom said as he thought about what she had said. "Just think about her when you see him again. She risked her life for him in the Game." She said walking away from him.

Jason thought about what she had said and knew that she was right. Kimberly very well could love Tommy but he would never know unless she told him. He knew that she did care for him because she had saved him. It may be time to get to know Tommy for Kimberly's sake.

XXXX

"One last thing, then we will be on our way home." Zordon said as Tommy and Kimberly nodded. They were both dressed for the dinner and just waiting for Dimitria. "Don't worry, they will pretty much just ask you about you hobbies and how you like living in your new houses." He informed them.

"How long will we be here?" Kim asked clearly ready to get back on the train and to head home.

"Plan on a few hours." Zordon replied as Kimberly nodded. Dimitria came and got them then and led them to the dining hall. Kimberly took a deep breath and held onto Tommy's hand as they walked into the room. Everyone was staring at them and she felt like she was on display.

"Welcome." A woman said walking over to them. "I am Dulcea." She said as she shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Tommy said as Dulcea smiled. She had seen the interview this morning and just smiled.

"No, it is our pleasure to meet you. I'm Ivan and the head of the council." He said shaking their hands. Kim did not like him at all. His hand was clammy and his touch sent a chill up her spine. He also had a purple tint to his skin that made her want to gag.

The meal got underway. Each council member asked questions but mostly they talked among themselves like Zordon had said they would do. Kimberly was glad though because it gave her time to think.

"You seem very quiet, how are you enjoying the tour?" Dulcea leaned over and asked Kimberly.

"It's been very informative. The districts are all different but in some ways they are all the same." Kim said as Dulcea nodded.

"What do you think about being a mentor in the upcoming Game? It will be your first time?" She asked.

"Truthfully I don't know. I mean I don't know how to be a mentor to anyone." She said as Dulcea nodded. Kim was unclear why Dulcea was asking her all these questions.

"I think you will be wonderful, you won the Game so you will know how to coach them to a win." She said as Kim smiled. She didn't want to hurt this woman's feelings but she really wasn't very good at coaching anyone and she really didn't want to remember her time in the Game.

"I want you to look at this; I think that you will really like it." Dulcea said showing Kim her watch. There was nothing really special about it that she could see until Dulcea moved it. An image of a crane appeared on the watch then. "Do you like it?" She asked as Kim nodded. "I loved your pin in the Game and wanted something with it on it. A clock was a good way to wear it but still have it hidden. We have a meeting at midnight for the upcoming Game but I thought you would like to see it before I go." She said as Kim nodded.

"It is very beautiful." Kim stated as everyone finished their meals. They quickly said their goodbyes so that the council could get to their meeting but Kim was glad. She was ready to be home.

XXXX

Three days later Tommy and Kimberly were stepping off the train in Angel Grove. They would have one more dinner before the tour was officially over but at least Kim got to see her mom and sister before the meal. Everyone was gathered in front of the TV waiting for President Zedd to announce what this year's twist to the Game was. Every 25 years the Game got a twist. She was afraid to see what it would be because the last time it had been double the tributes. Instead of one boy and one girl going, it had been two girls and two boys. It was also the same year that Zordon had won. She didn't like facing 23 tributes; she couldn't imagine facing double that number.

"Do you have an idea on what it will be this year?" Kira asked Kim.

"No but I didn't asked either. I'm sure that if anyone knew they couldn't tell me because they would want it to be a surprise." Kim answered as Kira nodded. President Zedd finally came on the screen as Kim watched closely.

"_Greetings, citizens, as you all know this year will mark 100 years of the Games and every 25 years the Games have a special twist."_ He said as Dulcea walked over to him holding a box that had 100 on it. _"Let's see what this year's twist will be."_ He said opening the box and taking out a yellow envelope. The yellow showing its age since it had been written when the Games had first been set up. No one had opened it since it had been placed in the box or at least that was supposed to be the case. Kim had a feeling that Zedd had read it before just so he wouldn't be surprised.

"I'm nervous." Kira whispered as Kim took her sister's hand in hers.

"I'm right here." She said as Tommy rubbed Kim's shoulders. He and Zordon were at Kim's house as well to watch.

"_Okay this year's twist is that the strongest among you are not above the Games. Each district will send one boy and one girl from their victors to the 100__th__ Games."_ He said with a smile.

Kimberly's blood ran cold as her vision blurred. The last thing she thought before she passed out was that she was going back into the Games.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter maybe late since I am going out of town. I hope to have it finished before I leave but no promises.


	14. Closer

A/N: I don't own anything. I am posting this early because I will be out of town on Monday. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"NO! I can't go back into that arena." Aisha yelled as Rocky sighed. The twist was not welcome news for either of them. Neither one of them had even thought that this was possible and if he had, he would have never let her watch the broadcast. Aisha was getting a little better each day as long as nothing tipped the scales and this knocked the scale completely over.

She had had a bad time in her Games but she had outlasted everyone to win. Something had snapped in her though when she had come out of the arena. It had taken everything in him to save her from the Capitol. Since they were from district 4, they had plenty of people to help mentor so Aisha could fade into the background with his help. This new twist brought the Game right back into focus for her and that was enough to send her over the edge once again.

"Aisha, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me." He said pulling her into his chest. He hated seeing her like this and he knew that it would be a few days before she really settled down again.

"Make it stop." Aisha muttered against his chest as Rocky sighed. This was the worse news that he had heard since the day that his name had been drawn for the Games. They had won the Game against all odds and now the Capitol was saying that it didn't matter, that they had to go back into the Game and try to win a second time. He prayed that Aisha's name didn't get drawn because she would not be able to take another round of the Game. He didn't even know if he could take another round but he would if only to help her. It had to be because of Kimberly defying Zedd. The rebellion was getting closer and closer to them and it was almost time to act.

"Aisha, you will not go back into the Game, trust me." He said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. After several minutes she was calm enough to be left alone as Rocky went in search of Mystic. She had been his mentor during his Game and he wanted to talk to her. She was like his mother which was why he had nicknamed her Mystic Mother when he won the Game at the age of 14.

"How is she?" Mystic asked him as he closed Aisha's bedroom door. She had known that this would be hard for Aisha and it was one reason that Mystic was a great mentor. She watched over them even after the Game had been over. They had grown close in the past few years each trying to move past their demons on day at a time.

"Not good but at least she is calm for the moment. I don't know what will happen when she's chosen." He sighed before rubbing his face. His gut told him that Aisha would be chosen again. "I don't know how to protect her from this." He muttered.

"Rocky, don't worry." She said as he looked over at her. "If her name is drawn, I will take her place." She stated showing her strength even in her advanced years.

"No, you can't do that. You are too old to go back to the Game." He protested as she shook her head. He wasn't sure of her age but he knew that she was over 70.

"It doesn't matter, I have lived my life and I want her to have a chance to live as long as I have." She said walking over to him. "I am strong enough to handle this but she is not." She stated as he nodded. Aisha wasn't strong enough to handle this.

"Mystic, you don't have to do this." He said. "You don't owe me anything." He didn't want her risking her life for him. She had paid her dues just like they all had.

"I am doing this for both of you, trust me." She said squeezing his hands before leaving him alone. Rocky sat down and hung his head. He didn't know what to do but at least he knew that Aisha was taken care of for the moment. She was his top priority over even his own life.

XXXX

Tommy knelt down next to Kimberly as everyone backed up to give him some space. "It's time to wake up, beautiful." Tommy said scoping up Kimberly's head. He had been scared when he watched her go down after the announcement. He had never seen Kimberly like this even during the Game, Kim had never fainted. He didn't even know that she could faint since she was always so in control.

"Tommy?" Kim asked as she blinked opened her eyes. "Is it really you?" She asked as the others backed away another few steps. They all felt that this was a private moment between the two.

"In the flesh." He laughed as she reached up and hugged him close. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled back from her. Everything came back into focus then and she remembered why she had fainted.

"We're going back to the Games." She stated as he helped her to stand.

"Yes we are." He confirmed. "Are you okay with that?" He asked looking down into her eyes. He knew that there was nothing he could do to save her because she was the only girl to ever win from Angel Grove.

"I don't know." She replied softly. "I thought that I would never have to enter that arena again." She whispered as he nodded. He knew what she meant. They had won the Game and they were supposed to be spared from ever having to go back in but instead they had to do the opposite.

"This isn't fair. You won the Game, why do you have to go back?" Kira asked walking forward and wrapping her arms around Kimberly's waist.

"Kira don't worry. I won one time, I can win again." Kim said wrapping her arms around her sister. This news wasn't just bad for her but for her family. They had already watched her almost die last year. Could they take her dying this year in the Game? The odds were not in her favor to win again. Everyone knew what she could do since her win was just a few months ago unlike all the others.

"Can they do this? I thought that once you were a victor you could never be chosen again." Carolina said finally finding her voice.

"Yes they can since those rules have been in place before the first set of Games." Zordon stated. "It's not fair but it's the way it is."

"Are we even sure that they have been left untouched?" Carolina asked echoing Kim's thoughts. Zedd hated her and she didn't put it past him to change the rules just to get her back into the arena. He wanted her dead and he may have just gotten his chance.

"No, I'm not sure but there is no way that we can fight this." Zordon said as Tommy sighed.

"Yes, there is." Kim said quietly as a plan formed in her mind.

"How?" Tommy asked her trying to read her mood.

"We learn how all the other victors won their Games and go from there. We can also start working on training for the Game." She said as Zordon and Tommy looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Well I'm in." Tommy said because he knew that wherever Kimberly was, he would be there too. He would not let her face this alone, no matter the cost to him.

"You two are going to need help so I'm in." Zordon said as Kim nodded. They had a game plan which made her feel a lot better about stepping back into the arena.

XXXX

"What could have the first council have been thinking?" Dulcea asked as she started to pace. "Pitting out victors against each other is not a good idea." She said as Ivan gave her a look. "The people will not like seeing the victors fighting to the death." She muttered trying to rack her brain on how they could get this rule changed.

"Why do you care? I think it's perfect for the 100th Games. I mean every year we watch the tributes and most of them have never held a weapon. This year will be different though because these tributes know how to fight and how to survive. These Games will be the best yet." He said as the others nodded. She realized that she was the only one that saw through this twist as President Zedd had called it.

"They were guaranteed a life of ease after their win." She said throwing her hands up. She knew that this was a way to get Kimberly back in the arena.

"Well rules change just like only having one victor. Don't worry, everything is in place." He said getting up and walking out of the control room.

Dulcea watched him walk away before making her way out of the room. This year was not going to be good but she had finally gotten her sign. It was time to act because this twist in the Game was the breaking point. It was time for the Capitol to fall to its knees and beg for mercy.

XXXX

Zedd smiled as he made his way back to his chambers. The public was already taking bets on who would journey back to the Games and who would win it all. He did almost lose his smile when he saw that most everyone thought that Kimberly would win it all. Everyone knew that she was going because she was the only female victor from Angel Grove but to bet that she would win it all was too much. Kimberly would die in the 100th Games if it was the last thing that he did. He had to arrange that with Ivan closer to the start of the Game. Kimberly Hart had to die even if he had to enter the Game and do it himself.

XXXX

Alpha was summoned to Zedd's chambers three days after the new twist in this year's Game. He wondered what the President wanted with him but at least he didn't have long to wait.

"Alpha, good of you to join me." Zedd called out as Alpha walked into the room.

"You did ask me here." Alpha said folding his hands behind his back.

"I did." Zedd confirmed. "I want you to start making wedding dresses for Kimberly. Since she is newly engaged, I'm sure that she hasn't had time to go dress shopping. I want to see all the final designs before you take them to her then the public will vote between the top dresses." He said as Alpha controlled his features. What was going in Zedd's mind?

"How many dresses do you want me to make?" He asked trying to guess what Zedd wanted this time. Why would he want him to make Kimberly wedding dresses when she would enter the Game in a matter of months?

"Since you like to sew and design, I want you to make her ten dresses." He said as Alpha nodded. "If you need anything let one of my assistants know." Zedd stated as Alpha nodded again before being escorted out.

"Why do you want him to make her a wedding dress?" Ivan asked stepping up next to Zedd.

"Because during her interview, I want her to wear it to show that I still control her. Also during her private session, make sure that she scores a 12. I want a target on her back as big as you can get it." He said as Ivan smiled and nodded.

"It will be done." Ivan said as he left to make arrangements for Kimberly's private session with the council. He couldn't wait to unleash his Game on her and the other tributes.

XXXX

Jason eyed the fence trying to see if he could get through it somehow. It had been on the last few days. They were low on meat and he needed to get out of the house to think. Tommy proposing to Kimberly was finally hitting him. He knew that she had played a game to win but how far would she take it? Each day that passed had him questioning Kimberly more and more. She was a different person now than when she volunteered at last year's lottery.

Kicking a rock, he walked back home trying to come up with some way to get the food that his family needed. He had already worked too much at the mine that they were threatening to lay him off for a few days so that he didn't get any extra pay. Everything had changed the moment that Kimberly had won the Game and now he was barely able to survive. What would his family do if he couldn't hunt?

XXXX

Kimberly screamed out into the night waking herself up. The dream had felt so real but Goldar was dead. She had killed him months ago but every night he seemed to haunt her. Swinging her legs around, she got up out of bed and grabbed her robe. She had to talk to Zordon and now was a good of time as any.

She slipped out of the back door and walked over to Zordon's. His kitchen light was still on so she knew that he was up. Knocking softly, she opened the door and walked inside.

"Kimberly, what are you doing here?" He asked looking over at her from his seat at the table.

"I need to talk to you." She said shutting the back door before walking over to the table.

"It's about Tommy, isn't it?" He asked as she sat down. "Have you worked it out that he is going with you?" He asked taking a drink of his water. He had been waiting for her to figure out that she wasn't the only one going back into the arena.

"Yes." She confirmed. "I know that Tommy won't let you go back." She said with a sigh. "You chose to save me last year." She said as he sat there in silence. "You don't have to say anything because I already know you did. I was the only one to receive any gifts even though he saved me from Goldar. This time though, I want you to save him. He deserves this more than I do." She stated as he sighed. He didn't agree with her but knew that it was better to stay silent on that subject.

"You know that he wants you to win again." He said as she nodded. "No matter what you do from this moment on, you don't deserve him." Zordon commented as she leaned back in the chair.

"I know but the least I can do is to save him." Kim stated looking at him without blinking. Zordon knew that she meant what she said but she had a bigger future ahead of her than Tommy did. If he could save both of them, he would but she came first even though she would never know it. He hated to choose but the choice had been made when she volunteered for her sister.

"No, the least you can do is to love that boy like he loves you." He muttered as she glanced away from him.

"Just help me save him." She said as he nodded slowly.

"I will do what I can but the boy is stubborn." Zordon said as Kim stood up. "You might want to talk to him about a game plan and find out who your real enemy is." He said standing up.

"Anyone but Tommy is my enemy." She said before leaving him alone.

"Oh Kimberly, if you only knew." Zordon muttered before sitting back down. He had promised both of them that he would save the other. He couldn't keep both promises so he knew that one would be disappointed when they learned the truth.

XXXX

A few days after talking with Zordon, Kim went in search of Jason. She needed to talk to him about everything that was going on. She made her way to his house because she knew that he should be home from work already. Knocking on the door, Jason's little brother, Connor answered. He looked just like Jason that it was like stepping back in time.

"Kimberly, what are you doing here?" Connor asked as he opened the door wider for her to pass. He was used to Kimberly stopping by that he didn't even think twice about opening the door for her.

"I need to talk to Jason, is he home yet?" She asked looking around Connor but not taking a step forward. Jason appeared behind his brother. He had heard Connor answer the door so he knew that it was Kimberly outside. He wasn't ready to face her after another day of not being able to hunt.

"Connor, go help mom with dinner." He said as Connor nodded and left them alone. "Finally decided that it was time to see your best friend?" He asked as she sighed. She should have come here sooner because he deserved it more than anyone else.

"Sorry, I've been tied up." She said as he nodded. He stepped outside and motioned to the meadow. "You don't want to slip through the fence?" She asked as he shook his head. "Why not?" She asked not understanding his cool attitude with her. Jason had never acted like this to her before.

"When's the last time you went to the fence?" He asked as they began walking slowly to the meadow. No one was out there since everyone was at home getting supper on the table after a long day of work. They could talk freely.

"Right before I left on the tour, why?" She asked trying to read his mood but came up short. She had always been ready to read him before but something had changed between them.

"I guess you didn't notice that we have had power then." He stated as she looked up at the street lights. They were on and shining brightly. How could she have missed that even the first night? Was she that used to having lights on the tour, that she didn't notice when Angel Grove had gotten?

"When did that happen?" She asked pausing.

"The day you left for your Victory Tour. You know that I couldn't go hunting when you were on TV. The fence would be snapping with a current. Thankfully you weren't on long enough to have my family starve." He said kicking a pebble. "I'm not sure what we would have done if you had been on longer." He muttered looking over the meadow.

"Jason, that wasn't my fault." She protested. Why was he acting like she had anything to do with the power coming on?

"Well they sure didn't care about that fence until you won the Game. Angel Grove could have stayed run down for the next hundred years if you hadn't have won. You know that they have been changing out the Putty Patrol with a group called Tengas. Everyone is scared to make a wrong move to bring the Tengas on them." He informed her. "You know everything the Capitol touches is dangerous to Angel Grove. We were fine until you won."

"What? Everything the Capitol touches? Jason, do you even know what you are saying?" She cried out as he looked down at her. She could see the hate in his eyes and knew that everything had changed.

"I do." He replied as she backed away from him and his anger.

"Are you saying that I'm dangerous to Angel Grove? The Capitol touched me." She threw at him trying to make him see that she was still Kimberly.

"I know that and you don't even see how much you have changed." He said looking away from her. "It's like I don't even know you anymore." He breathed.

"Change? I had to change Jason!" She yelled as she took a breath to calm down. "I did it to protect my sister, to protect my mother and to protect you." She stated.

"Me? You don't have to protect me, Kimberly. I can take care of myself without you." He said breaking her heart. What was going on with them? Had she really changed that much that to cause him to act like this?

"Jason, I can't believe that you are saying this to me." She stated lowly. "You know I'm not the only one that has changed." She said walking away from him. Her heart was breaking over what he had said and there was no way to fix it that she could see.

XXXX

The next day Kimberly was trying to focus on running but she just had to stop. Zordon lapped her for the second time as she sat down. They had all decided to actually start training for the upcoming Game. They were trying to work on their speed. Zordon didn't have to train with them but he wanted to show his support.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked stopping in front of her. He knew that something was wrong by the way she was acting.

"Nothing, just not wanting to train at the moment." She muttered looking up at him.

"Kimberly, we have to get ready. We don't know what the arena will be like and this time we will be against others that know what they're doing." He said as she sighed.

"I know that." She said standing up. "I just don't feel like it today."

"Something wrong with Jason?" He asked as she looked at him sharply. Was that just a guess or did he knew something about the fight?

"What makes you say that?" She asked crossly as Zordon lapped them again. He finally noticed that they we were stopped and stopped himself.

"Since you two are too busy to run, I'm going inside." He called out before walking over to his house. Zordon knew that Kimberly needed to talk and she would do that with Tommy if he wasn't near. It was better that they talked everything out before the Game so that they could focus on winning.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Tommy asked as Zordon walked into his house.

"No, I don't need to go hunting and besides the fence is on." She sighed.

"The fence is on?" He asked trying to stay patient with her. He knew that she needed to talk about something so it was better to let her vent before it built up.

"Yea, did you notice the street lights on?" She asked as he nodded. "Of course you noticed, I guess I'm the only one. Jason's right, I have changed." She muttered looking away from him.

"Come on, let's go to the market." He said. She needed to get up before she got down on herself even more.

"Tommy, I don't want to go to the market. Let's just pick this up later." She stated as he shook his head.

"No, take me to your market." He said as she looked at him closely.

"My market? You want to go to the mall?" She asked trying to fight a smile. She knew that Tommy had never even ventured out that far but now he wanted to go.

"The mall? You call the black market the mall?" He asked as she nodded. "Okay then, take me to the mall. I can even hold your bags." He stated with a smile.

"I can handle my own bags, thank you." She said smartly as Tommy laughed.

"Of course you can and you haven't changed all that much." He said as they made their way around the back of the houses.

"Tommy, you didn't know me that well. I know I have changed. I barely recognized myself some days." She said as they rounded the houses and headed to the south edge of town.

"I don't know that you've changed, just let out the inner person that you have always hid from everyone including yourself. You have faced death and came out the stronger for it." He said as they crossed the meadow where she and Jason had their fight.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I guess." She muttered as he nodded. They finally made it to the mall. She glanced over at Tommy to gauge his reaction.

"This wasn't at all what I had pictured." He said.

"It used to be where they stored the coal that they mined but once the 2nd rails came through they didn't need this storage. The people moved in and started using it as a trading post. It comes in handy to sneak under the Putty's notice." She explained as he nodded. They walked inside and he could see that Kimberly fit right in. This was where she did all her trades and he could imagine a younger Kim wandering through here to trade what she had killed to get something that her family needed. Jason was right in that Kim had changed but it was for the better. Kimberly was a stronger person that she had been. The weight of the world rested on her shoulders and she gladly took it on and asked for more. They spent about 15 minutes there before heading back home.

The change in Kimberly was like night and day. She had even joked with some of the people there. He wished that Jason could see her now because he knew that this was the real Kimberly that she tried so hard to hide.

XXXX

Mondo smiled as he watched the love birds walked away from the abandoned storage building. He had finally found the black market. It would be taken care tomorrow forcing all of those people out of hiding. Kimberly hadn't yet encountered all of his changes. Angel Grove would fall under President Zedd's thumb before the 100th Games.

It was time to remind these people that they were under the Capitol. The rules had been lax for far too long and he was here to change that.

XXXX

Tommy and Kimberly walked by her old house so that she could show him where she lived. He could tell that she really missed her house but knew that she couldn't stay here. It would be like a slap in the Capitol's face that she chose her old house over her new one. It was best that she stayed where she was.

They started back to the town square when they heard someone yelling.

"Stay here; let me see what's going on." He said as she shook her head. "Kimberly, I can actually see over this fence." He explained as she sighed. Tommy walked over to one of the yard fences and looked at the square. He saw someone tied up to a post as a guard whipped him. It was Jason.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as Tommy looked back at her.

"You need to go home." He said as Kim looked at him. "I mean it Kimberly."

"No, I want to know what's happening." She demanded as the whip cracked the air. "That was a whip." She muttered as she ran around the fence. "Jason." She breathed.

"Kimberly, you can't help him." Tommy stated behind her. He had followed close on her heels.

"I can." She stated running over to the stage. "STOP!" She yelled as she jumped in front of Jason to take the whip lash across her cheek. She didn't raise her hand to her cheek though. It would show a sign of weakness and she refused to do that in front of anyone.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled as he ran over to her. They were both shocked when Zordon appeared at their sides.

"Move out of the way." The guard ordered.

"No." Kim stated as the crowd got very quiet.

"You dare to stand up to a guard?" He asked as she just stood there.

"What's his crime?" She asked ignoring his question. She knew that Jason couldn't take much more of a beating so she had to stop this now.

"He was caught carrying a dead turkey. He didn't deny killing it either." The guard said as Kim glanced back at Jason. One eye was swelled shut while his back bled where the whip had torn at his flesh. She had to get him to her mother before those wounds got worse.

"I believe that his punishment should only be ten lashes and you had done more than that." Smitthy said stepping forward. He was one of the older guards that had bought meat off of Jason and Kim in the past. It should have been his job to punish Jason but apparently he had been pushed to the side in favor of the new guards.

"Yes, if you are sticking to the rules, he should have only taken 10 lashes." An older woman said. Kim knew that voice because she had traded with the old woman several times. She normally bought the wild dog off of them because no one else wanted it.

"Fine, if he is caught again then it will be death." The guard said as he walked away. Kim spun around to check on Jason. He was barely breathing as Tommy and Zordon worked on releasing him. They finally cut the rope as Jason slumped down. Tommy bent over and picked up Jason and headed back to Kimberly's house. Carolina should be able to take care of Jason's wounds.

Kim just hoped that Jason lived through this. It was going to be tough because they didn't have a doctor only her mother but she had seen her mother do amazing things.

XXXX

Kimberly paced the length of her front porch while she waited on news about Jason. Her mother had told her to go outside since she couldn't work with Kim hovering over her shoulder.

"You're going to wear yourself out if you don't sit down." Zordon stated as Kim huffed.

"Zordon's right, Kimberly. Sit down; you won't be able to help Jason if you're exhausted." Tommy stated as Kimberly sighed and sat down beside him on the porch swing. Zordon was seated on one of the rockers close to them.

"I've never seen him so broken before." Kim whispered as Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He will be fine. You mother and sister is taking good care of him. I remember that once you told me that they are better at healing than you are and I know you're good. Look at me, I'm still alive." He said smiling.

"That wasn't me though; the Capitol sent your medicine that you needed then." She replied.

"They didn't clean up my wound though or give me the actually medicine. You did all that for me." He stated as she looked up at him.

"I guess so." She muttered in agreement. "When you do think that he can get back to work? I know that his family can't afford for him to be off work too long." She said.

"Who knows, it will depend on how fast he heals." Zordon cut in as a woman walked onto the porch.

"Kimberly?" The woman called out as Kimberly got up and walked over to Jason's mom.

"Mrs. Scott, I'm sorry." Kim cried as she hugged Jason's mom.

"How is Jason?" She asked as Kim pulled back.

"I don't know my mom ordered me outside. I was hovering." Kim replied as she nodded.

"Maybe your mom won't mind me in there; I'll let you know what I find out." She said as Kim nodded and stepped to the side. She would just have to wait until her mom told her it was okay to go inside.

XXXX

"So you caught this Jason with a dead turkey?" Zedd asked as he turned away from the screen to the city laid out before him.

"_Well I didn't but one of the Tengas did. He was tied up and whipped for his crime."_ Mondo stated. _"The Tenga was stopped by Kimberly."_

"What? She can't stop a punishment." Zedd stated swinging back around to face the screen. Zedd really didn't like phones so he had the screens set up in each district to talk to his guards and sometimes the mayors.

"_She jumped in front of the whip and took a lash across her cheek. One of the Putties then came forward to say that the punishment didn't fit the crime." _Mondo explained.

"I want that Putty bought to the Capitol. He will be dealt with when he gets here. No one stops a punishment." Zedd stated with a growl. How dare Kimberly? She would pay for that when she got the Capitol. If she thought she could save all her friends, she had another thing coming. He knew just the person that would hurt her the most.

"_Sir, what would you like me to do with Kimberly?"_ Mondo asked, drawing Zedd's attention back to him.

"Burn her trading place for starters then cut the hours of the mine. I want the people of Angel Grove to suffer for what Kimberly has done." He said as Mondo nodded and signed off.

Zedd stood there thinking about what changes he would make to the Games. Kimberly would pay for what she had done and then she would die.

XXXX

"How is he?" Jason's mom asked as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. They had Jason on the table lying on his stomach. His back looked back but she was sure that it had been worse before Carolina had started.

"Better than I thought he would. I'm just trying to get the wounds cleaned before I wrap it up." She replied without looking up.

"He won't take anything for the pain." Kira explained with a sigh. She was so much like Kimberly at times that if you didn't know better you would swear that it was Kimberly talking.

"He doesn't like to be out of his mind." His mom said softly as Kira nodded. Carolina worked on Jason's back until it was finally cleaned and wrapped up.

"He will have to sleep like that for now but his back should heal in a few weeks." Carolina said as Kira went in search of Kimberly and the others to let them know that they could come in.

XXXX

Trini ran a finger over her dagger's edge. If she had to go back into the Game then she would be prepared. Raising her arm, she threw the dagger into the poster of Zedd's head that was on her wall. Normally it was only used to show her pretend support of Zedd but when she was alone she threw dagger after dagger at it.

Standing up, she walked over to the poster and grabbed the dagger. She wondered how Rocky and Aisha were doing but knew better than to call. Zedd would have the phone lines tapped by now to see what the victors really thought about this twist in the Game. Hopefully Rocky had been able to calm Aisha down.

She wondered who would be the female tribute from their district. They had a few to choose between but it was always a chance that Aisha would be chosen. She was a victor and her name had to go into it.

Walking over to the window, Trini looked out to her back yard and sighed. She already knew that she would be going back into the arena just as she knew that Kimberly would be going back. She was the only living female tribute from her district as well. Dulcea had to be going crazy over this news of who the tributes would consist of this year. They would have to move up their plans but when to do it would be the hard part. She had planned to move after the Game was finished this year but if they wanted Kim to become the Crane then they would have to move before or even during the Game. It would harder to move during the Game but it had to be done. It was time for Zedd's control to be over once and for all.

XXXX

"Kimberly?" Jason whispered as Kim grabbed his hand. Everyone else had gone home earlier while she waited up for him. He had cried out a few times from pain but mostly he had slept. She knew that sleep was the best thing for him right now.

"I'm here, Jason." She whispered back as he nodded. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore but at least my back's not on fire anymore." He stated. "Remind me never to make your mom mad at me. She is lethal with all the stuff she uses." He said as she smiled.

"Yea she is but at least your back won't get infected." She replied. "What were you thinking of bringing that turkey into town?" She asked in a low voice so that she wouldn't wake her mom and sister.

"It was the first thing that I had killed this week. I didn't even think about one of the guards seeing me. Normally the guards look the other way but the new ones don't. It was like they were waiting on me to slip through the fence with something." He answered with a sigh.

"Jason, you know better than that anyway." Kim said letting go of his hand.

"I know." He admitted. "Why did you take that last whip?" He asked turning his head towards her. He couldn't hold it up so he rested his cheek on the table but keep an eye on Kimberly.

"Jason, you're my best friend. I couldn't stand by and watch them beat you, no matter what you had done wrong." She stated.

"I know that, I was just angry with you. I feel like I'm left out of the loop on your life. I mean you got engaged on live TV." He said as she nodded. "I can't believe that you said yes."

"Jason, I really have no other choice." She protested.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I can't explain it to you because I can't risk you knowing but rest assured that I am doing the right thing for everyone." She replied before rubbing her forehead.

"I can't believe that and what about Tommy? Is he just cashing in on the fact that you are scared?" He asked as she sighed. Apparently Jason wanted to talk now. They should have gotten all of this out in the meadow not in her house where her mother and sister could hear them.

"No, he's not cashing in on me being scared. He's standing at my side just like he was today." She said. "Remember that he was at my side standing between you and the guard." She stated glaring at him.

"He should have been in front of you protecting you from the guard." He stated as she shook her head.

"No, he shouldn't have been there at all but he was because of me just like Zordon. They risked a lot to be standing there with me. Remember that we are not the only ones in danger." She replied tightly. She stood up and started pacing just to calm her nerves. It was good that they were talking though because this all needed to get out before she left for the Games.

Jason closed his eyes and counted to ten. Kim was right about Tommy and Zordon risking a lot to stand there with her. He was just angry about losing his best friend even though she was fighting to stay with him. "I'm sorry." He whispered as she turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry too. I wish I could tell you everything but I can't risk you more than I have." She stated as he nodded.

"I understand, I know that you under a lot of stress about all of this." He said as she walked back over to him and knelt down to be eye level with him.

XXXX

Tommy paused outside Kim's back door. He saw her pacing as she and Jason talked. This was hopefully a good thing for them. He knew that she needed to talk this morning and who better than the guy she was angry with. Kim was very angry it looked like but he couldn't really tell. She finally stopped pacing at something that Jason said and went over to kneel in front of him.

Seeing them like this, anyone would think that they were in love but not him. Kim had explained to him about Jason and he knew that she saw him as an older brother. He also knew that Jason only saw Kim as a little sister. They were just so close because of everything they had been through. He wondered what would happen when she left for the Capitol.

XXXX

Alpha finished the last dress and stood back to admire his handiwork. He would journey to Kimberly's house tomorrow to make sure that everything fits then Zedd would start the poll on which dress Kimberly would wear. It seemed a waste now since she wouldn't be getting married but instead heading back to the Game. He hadn't been able to talk to her since the announcement and he had to wonder what she was thinking. Kimberly was a strong person but even strong people broke and when they did it was bad.

Groaning, he turned the light off to his studio and went to bed. He needed to get some sleep before he met up with Kimberly in Angel Grove tomorrow.

XXXX

Tommy walked into Kim's house as she stood up to see who it was.

"Tommy, what are you doing still up?" Kim asked noticing he had something in his hands.

"I thought that you two could use something to eat and I couldn't sleep." He said folding back the cloth he had covering the bread.

"Oh, thank you." Kim said as Tommy smiled and handed her some before walking over to Jason.

"You're the boy with the bread." Jason muttered with a smile. "Kimberly loves bread probably more than anything else." He said as Tommy smiled.

"Well I know that since she was drooling as soon as she saw what I had." He said handed Jason a piece. Kimberly just ignored them as she ate her bread.

"Thank you." Jason stated as Tommy nodded.

"No problem, I like to bake to clear my mind." He stated. "Well I better get back so that you two can rest." He said as he set down the remaining bread on the counter and walked back out the door.

"He spoils you." Jason commented as she watched Tommy leave.

"I know." She said walking over to the table. "I'm going to try to sleep but yell if you need anything." She said pulling out one of the chairs. She sat down and propped her feet up on the table before closing her eyes. Jason knew that she wouldn't leave him alone tonight but in a way he was happy that she was at his side.

XXXX

"You know that you are supposed to be up and not sleeping your life away." Alpha said sitting down on Kimberly's bed the next morning.

Kim stirred and opened her eyes. What was going on? The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in the chair beside Jason. How did she get into her bed?

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Alpha said as Kim looked over at him.

"What are you doing here?" She croaked out as she sat up and cleared her throat. "I mean I'm glad that you're here but I wasn't expecting you." She said stretching her arms over her head.

"I finished your wedding dresses and now I want to see my creations come to life on you." He said standing up and grabbing the bags that he had laid across the end of her bed.

"My what?" She asked looking over at him.

"Your wedding dresses, you are engaged so you need a dress." He explained with a laugh.

"We haven't even set a date and probably won't since the new twist this year." She said as he nodded. "Then why did you make me a dress?" She asked.

"Well I do like to design and President Zedd ordered me to make you several dresses. He is then going to let the people decide which one they like the most on you." He said as she sighed and got up. Let it to Zedd to want to control a fake engagement too.

"Well at least I will get to try the dresses on." She said as he nodded. They spent the next few hours trying dresses on. Kim loved them all and wondered which one would be the winner but then again it didn't really matter. She would probably never wear any of them again.

XXXX

Kim waved bye to Alpha when she started to smell smoke. She wasn't close to any houses so she shouldn't smell any smoke unless something was burning. It was then that she heard the screams. Turning around, she saw a cloud of smoke rise from beyond the town and mine. There was only one thing that was over there, the mall.

She took off running as fast as she could only to be stopped by several guards.

"What's going on?" She asked one of them as they glanced away from her without speaking. The smoke started burning her eyes as someone came up behind her.

"Shame that one of the Capitol's buildings is burning but illegal trading is against the law. I guess that its better this way so that the people in there don't have to face punishment." The guard said as Kim turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm Mondo, the new head of the guard. President Zedd was concerned that with Angel Grove having two winners that some harm might come to the victors. I was sent here to make sure that that doesn't happen. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you now that you've won the Games." He said with a smile before walking away from her.

She turned back and watched the mall burn and knew that this was a punishment for her. Zedd had found out about the mall and moved to destroy it. She felt the walls closing in a little more. How much more could the people of Angel Grove take before they rebelled like Reefside?

XXXX

The next few months passed with Kimberly, Tommy, and Zordon training for the upcoming Games. Kim had taught Tommy more about which plants were safe and which were not. She also showed him how to trap something but they couldn't get into the woods to test out his skills. Time would tell if they had done enough.

Kim looked out the window and remembered a year ago today. She had started the day very differently. She had been in the woods waiting on Jason trying not to think about the lottery.

She couldn't believe the difference one year made. She had faced her worst fears of almost losing her sister and came out a winner in the 99th Games. Defying the Capitol had not been on her mind when she won the Games with Tommy but apparently that's what she did. Her one act had doomed her and Tommy and now it was time to pay the piper. She had to go back into the arena and fight all over again.

Sighing she turned away from the window and got dressed. It was another lottery day in Angel Grove but this time she knew who would be picked. This time there was no fear over Kira or her mother. She buttoned up her pink dress that Alpha had made her for today and fastened on her Crane pin. It had carried her through the first Games and it would carry her through these until her death.

XXXX

Tommy walked over to the roped off section where the tributes would stand. It wasn't as big as it had been in the past but then again there were only two males in this section. Looking over he saw Kimberly in her section all alone looking so brave. He couldn't believe that this day had finally come but here it was. He watched as Dimitria walked over to the microphone. This year she was sporting a green wig that was a shade lighter than her outfit.

"Welcome, welcome people of Angel Grove. I'm so happy that you could make it to the lottery of the 100th Games." Dimitria stated as everyone quieted down. She said pretty much the same thing every year so this was nothing new to them. "Remember that it is an honor to represent your district in the Games." She said as Tommy heard Kim snort. He knew that this was no honor but what could they do?

"Well ladies first." Dimitria said walking over to the glass bowl containing only one sheet of paper. Everyone watched as it took Dimitria a few minutes to fish out Kim's slip of paper. "Our female tribute is Kimberly Hart." She called out as Kimberly made her way up to the stage.

"Now onto our male tribute." She said walking over to the other glass bowl. This time it didn't take her too long before she was walking back over to the microphone. "Our male tribute is Zordon Blue." She said as Tommy stepped forward.

"I volunteer as tribute." Tommy called out loud and clear. Kim sighed as Tommy made his way up to the stage. This year the lottery wasn't that dramatic but still heartbreaking for two families. They had to say goodbye once again to their children just like they had last year.

XXXX

"On to the train." Mondo said as he shoved Tommy and Kimberly onto the platform.

"What about our goodbyes?" Kim asked knowing that she needed to say goodbye in case she never saw them again.

"Consider it another twist to the Games." He said before ushering them onto the waiting train. Zordon and Dimitria were already on board waiting for Tommy and Kimberly.

"This isn't fair, we deserve to say goodbye." Tommy stated as Mondo just laughed at them before the train door slid closed.

"I guess they want us to get there sooner." Dimitria commented as Kim looked out the window. Her mother, sister, and Jason were standing there shock as the train pulled away from the station. Thankfully Jason's back had healed in record time. His shift at the mine had been cut but she had convinced him to take some of the money that she got from winning. It had taken forever to convince him but finally after saying how much his family needed it, he agreed. It was at least one worry off her mind. She wondered if she would ever see them again or if this was her last image of them standing there watching her leave.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know and the next chapter should be up soon. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend. Also don't forget to like me on facebook, Falcon4Crane.


	15. Twists

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. It is rushed but I wanted that feeling of Tommy and Kimberly being rushed into the Games. Thanks to everyone that has taken an interest in this story and a big thanks to those that have reviewed. I love reading what you think about each chapter. Now on to the story!

XXXX

"We should have gotten to say goodbye. This isn't fair." Carolina said as the train pulled away from the station. She had known that Kimberly was going back into the Games but she thought she would at least get to say goodbye to her daughter. The odds were not in her favor to win again and she knew that there would be only one winner this year not two.

"It's probably another twist for them. The Capitol does like to keep its surprises for the Games." Jason said as Kira wrapped her arms around his waist. He had come with them to say goodbye to Kim because he couldn't let her enter the arena without him wishing her luck. The Capitol thought differently since they whisked her away as soon as they could.

"Promise me that she will be alright." Kira pleaded as Jason knelt down in front of Kim's little sister. He wanted to tell her that Kim would win and would be back in no time but he wouldn't lie to her.

"You know that your sister is a fighter. She won't go down without a fight and she wants to come back to you." Jason stated as he pulled Kira into his chest. She was so much like his own sisters that he wanted to protect her as he would Maddie and Vida.

"We should head home and see who they will be facing." Carolina said as Jason stood back up but he kept Kira close. She would need him now more than ever because he had feeling that everything was about to change for them and their life in Angel Grove.

"Kimberly has a good chance because most of them are well past their glory days and she knows how to hunt." Jason stated as Carolina nodded. They made their way back to the victor house to see who the other tributes would be.

XXXX

"Do you want to watch the other lotteries?" Tommy asked as they made their way through the train. Since they had been rushed onto the train, they knew that it was better not to dwell on the fact that they couldn't say their goodbyes. They would instead focus on what they had to do to survive the Game again starting with finding out who they would be facing in the arena.

"I guess we better so that we know which Games to watch to get their strengths and weaknesses." She said as he nodded. They made their way over the chairs that were set up in front of the big screen TV. "You know that this is going to be hard." She said settling in her chair. The hardest part would be seeing the victors that they had cheered for to win having to go back into the Game.

"I know but we have to forget that they have won the Games once before. Some of them will be old now but still lethal." He stated as he sat down. Zordon and Dimitria continued to the dining table. They could still see the TV from the table but they wanted to let Tommy and Kimberly get some time sort of alone. It would be easier for Zordon because he knew the victors better than anyone else. They all shared something that no one else did so it was hard to know that his friends and his enemies would be reliving their worst nightmares.

"Okay so here is district one." Kim said as she grabbed a pen and paper to write the names down. They watched for over an hour and mostly it was middle aged people that were called to represent their districts. The only part that really distressed Kim was the lottery from Ocean Bluff or as the Capitol called it district 4. A girl a few years older than herself was called. An Aisha Campbell but once her name was called, she screamed out and grabbed her head as if in pain. An old woman stepped forward and volunteered very quickly which shocked Kim. Why would that old woman take Aisha's place and why would Aisha act like she was in pain just from her name being called? Something wasn't right here. It was as if they were trying to protect Aisha from the Capitol but she wasn't sure why.

"Her mind is broken." Zordon said softly behind her. He had gotten up when district 4 had come on just to see who would be called. There were several victors to choose between but he had a feeling that Aisha would be chosen.

"What?" She asked looking back at him. She hadn't heard him even get up.

"When she won her Games something snapped inside her mind. She has been in a fragile state ever since." He informed her slowly. "The Capitol leaves her alone because they don't want to show a broken victor to the people. If Mystic hadn't of volunteered then something would have happened to Aisha so that another tribute would have to take her place. Victors are supposed to be the strongest among the people, they are not supposed to barely able to leave their house." He stated grimly.

"That's awful." Tommy said as Kim looked back at the screen. The male tribute was called and he made his way up to the stage with a swagger that would make those Capitol women melt. He was young too and she remembered that he had won the Game ten years ago. She didn't remember much about his Game but she did know his face. He was the Capitol's Golden Boy.

"He's cocky." Kim muttered as Zordon laughed which shocked her a little. She had never heard Zordon laugh. He was close to Rocky or at least was on friendly terms with the younger victor.

"That's Rocky and he is the youngest to ever win the Games at the age of 14 so he has a reason to be cocky." Zordon said holding back a smile. Rocky was one of his favorite victors just because he kept the Capitol on their toes. He also knew more secrets than anyone else in the Capitol which made him dangerous.

"I guess he does." Kim said as she stood up to stretch. She had been sitting way too long watching the lotteries. Everything was starting to blur in her mind now with who all the tributes were. She was glad that she hadn't had to work this hard last year. It would have been way too much for her.

Tommy looked over at her. "I guess we have plenty of time to watch the Games and get up to date on them." He said as she nodded. It would take them 3 days to reach the Capitol and really they had nothing else to do but watch past Games.

"Zordon, I do have a question." Kim stated as he looked over at her. It had been bugging her since the Victory Tour. "What happened to Finster?" She asked focusing on him. He was the only one that she trusted enough to ask and knew that he wouldn't sugarcoat the truth.

"He let you two win, what do you think happened to him?" Zordon asked as Kim's eyes widened. She had hoped that that wasn't the case with Finster.

"Are you saying that Zedd killed him because there were two winners?" Tommy asked coming to his feet. He walked over to Kimberly who was still trying to process what Zordon had just said. She was working through all the facts in her mind.

"Yes, the quick rule change to prevent you from killing yourself with the berries signed his death warrant." Zordon informed them as Kim sat down on the back of the couch.

"So he died because we lived." Kim muttered before looking up at Tommy. "His blood is on my hands." She whispered as she started to shake.

"No, it's not. Finster was part of the Capitol, he knew the risk. He thought that the rule change would be okay because the Game had to have a winner." Zordon stated. "He created the Game and designed it to kill you. His blood is not on your hands but on Zedd's." He said as she slowly nodded and stopped shaking. "Now don't worry about Finster, I don't want you to lose focus because of this news. You still have to enter the Game even if Finster hadn't have died." He said as she nodded again.

XXXX

"Take care of her." Rocky whispered to Adam. "Don't let them get her." He said as Adam nodded.

"Don't worry; I will protect her with my life. Tanya and I know to take her far away when the Capitol shows up to get her." Adam stated as Rocky nodded. He rubbed his face before looking over at Aisha. He didn't want to leave her but he didn't have a choice. It was time to bring all this to an end. The Capitol would fall with the Crane at the front leading him. Turning, Rocky and Mystic stepped onto the train and watched as the train pulled away from the station. He was worried about Aisha but he knew that Adam and Tanya would take care of her. They also knew that if she was ordered to the Capitol to travel with her to watch over her. He did not want Aisha traveling alone.

He was thankful that he had friends that he could trust Aisha with. He had met Adam shorty after Aisha had won the Game. He had been assigned her case by the Capitol just to show that they took care of their victors. Adam had been different than any other doctor though because he actually cared about his patients. He hadn't been raised in the Capitol but in Stone Canyon. When the Capitol had learned that he was almost a miracle worker, they had taken him and put him through medical school. Adam had become one of the top doctors but the people in the Capitol didn't like him all that well because he wasn't born there. So he got assigned Aisha as did Tanya as her nurse. They had fell in love and married a year later. Rocky had come to trust both of them with Aisha more and more until he moved Aisha in with them. It was easy knowing that she was there with them.

He would have loved to move Aisha in with him but then the Capitol would know of his love for her and use her against him. The Capitol had used him enough and he wouldn't let them do the same to her. Aisha deserved so much better and he intended to see that she got it one way or another.

"Don't worry; she will be well taken care of." Mystic said pushing Rocky out of his head.

"I know but you know that I will worry." He said turning to face her. "Thank you again for volunteering for her." He said quietly. This side of him was something that not everyone got to see. He made sure that most everyone saw the cocky 24 year old victor that could make a woman swoon.

"I told you I would. She has gone through more than anyone has a right too." She said quietly as he nodded. She then turned and walked away from. Rocky looked back out the window and watched his district pass away from view. He could only hope that he would see Aisha again and when he did, he intended to marry her.

XXXX

"You can't pull that little lost girl act this time. I'm on to your game." Sprocket said as he walked past Trini. They had been basically pushed onto the train after their names had been called. She had never been treated this badly, not even when she had been chosen for her first Game.

"I don't intend to play any game this time. There is no reason too." Trini muttered as she looked out the train windows. This time she would come out full force and take the matter into her own hands. She had a mission that she would see to the end no matter what. She just hoped that she got to kill him. Sprocket wasn't her favorite victor and there was no love lost between them so to be able to take him out would give her pleasure.

"Well that's good because I'm gunning for you first, little girl." He said with a sly smile before leaving her alone.

"Thanks for the warning, I know who to take out first." She muttered at his retreating back. Zedd was her ultimate target but she would have to play everything close to the chest for the time being. The plan should be in place by the time she reached the Capitol or at least she hoped it was. It was time to show Zedd and the Capitol that the victors were more powerful than the Capitol. They had survived the Game before and they would beat the Capitol.

XXXX

_District 1: Org, Bansheera; District 2: Dai Shi, Astronema; District 3: Billy, Cestria; District 4: Rocky, Mystic; District 5: Ecliptor, Necrolia; District 6: Oylmpius, Machina; District 7: Sprocket, Trini; District 8: Octomus, Miratrix; District 9: Klank, Tenaya; District 10: Scorpius, Vypra; District 11: Gluto, Nadira; District 12: Tommy, Kimberly_

Dulcea watched as the new tributes flashed on screen. People were taking bets on who would win it all the year. She had a plan of her own though and it was time to put everything in place. The arena was all set and she hoped that Kimberly had caught onto her clue during the tour but if not, the others would and would make sure that she did. The tributes were a great field of competitors and would make a great Game but she planned on ending it as soon as possible.

She couldn't risk Kimberly getting killed so the sooner the Game was over the soon the rebellion got started. It was time to step out of the shadows and take their lives back from Zedd and his reign of terror.

XXXX

"So we've watched all of their Games, do you want to start watching the others just to get clues on different arenas?" Tommy asked as he handed Kim a glass of water. They were still two days away from the Capitol so they were trying to learn all they could in that time to gain any advantage they could.

"Yea we need too. All of the arenas have been different in some ways but then alike in others." She replied with a sigh. "I just wish I knew if it would be warm or not." She muttered trying to remember the last time that the arena had been cold.

"So that you don't freeze?" He teased shooting her a smile.

"Yea but also to know what food we will be able to find." She stated as Tommy nodded. He hadn't thought about them getting food. She had kept them both alive by hunting during the last Game.

"We might need to focus on what they don't use. It might get us a clue on what they will use this time." He suggested hoping that she would get to hunt.

"You could be right but they have probably used it all by now. I mean this is the 100th Game." She said as he nodded. He put in the first disc as they settled in for a long night.

Hours later, Kim finally made it to Zordon's Game. Tommy had fallen asleep an hour ago. She didn't blame him and wished that she could sleep too but she also wanted to see Zordon's Game. It would be a big clue to who Zordon had been and how much he had transformed since winning.

She fast forwarded through the interviews until she got the actual Game. It started off like all of them had with the tributes in a circle around a stockpile of supplies in the center. The horn sounded and the tributes took off, she watched Zordon run away from the bloodbath into the woods. He hadn't grabbed anything and she wondered why he hadn't. He continued to walk away from the tributes had been almost as if he was searching for something. She then watched him pause after several hours of walking. He bent down to grab what she assumed was a rock. He then threw it in front of him. She had no clue why he had done that but she was shocked when the rock flew back at him.

"It's like the force field at the training center." Tommy said softly as she looked over at him. She wasn't surprised that he had woken up because she figured that he would when she had stood up even though she had been quiet.

"You're right but how did Zordon know that it would be there?" She asked as she watched Zordon mark his spot. He then went in search of food. It was the craziest thing she had ever seen until she watched one of the tributes launch an axe through the air at Zordon. He ducked at the last second; it hit the force field then flew back and hit the tribute in the chest.

"Nice trick." Tommy said as she nodded. She would have never thought about using the force field around the arena. Zordon was smarter than she thought.

"Not a trick but a weapon." Zordon said as Kim grabbed the remote and hit pause before looking back at Zordon. "Don't pause it. You need to watch it and get hints." He said walking over to the couch. "Learn from my mistakes."

"Are you sure? I know that it's not pretty to watch yourself in the Games." She said watching his face for any hint of emotion. She ignored his comment about learning from his mistakes. From what she could tell, he hadn't made a mistake.

"I'm sure. I'm not proud of killing those tributes or even using the force field that way but when you are against a wall, you will do almost anything to get away." He stated as he sat down.

"I know what you mean." She whispered as she it play. The three of them sat in silence as they watched Zordon finally take down the last tribute before being declared the victor.

Tommy got up once it was over and switched the disc. "Last one." He said as Kim frown.

"I think I'll go to bed now." She said standing up. Zordon put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"You need to watch all the games including yours." He said as Tommy nodded. "You have to find what weaknesses you showed then and make sure that you don't do it again." He explained as she sighed and sat back down.

"I know my weaknesses in the last year's Game." She muttered looking over at Tommy. He had been her weakness and he still was. She was planning on losing the Game for him but she didn't want to share that with him in case he got the same idea.

"I also want you to think about forming an alliance. You will need help against some of the tributes." He said as Kim shook her head.

"I don't want to have to kill them when time is short." She replied not even thinking about his suggestion.

"Zordon may have a point, Kimberly. We can't handle some of the bigger tributes alone." Tommy stated knowing that Zordon was right on having help during the Game.

"I'll think about it but I get to choose who to trust." She said as Tommy nodded. "Let's get our Game over with so that I can get some sleep." She said as Zordon hit play on the disc before settling back on the couch.

Kim sighed as the lottery from last year popped up. She hadn't watched any of their Game in the months after. She couldn't face it and she wondered if she could now or not. One good thing is that they would skip over most of Shayla's death. Kim didn't need any reminders of that day at all. She could still remember Shayla's last breath and covering her with flowers. It was her first act against the Capitol but she didn't regret it at all.

XXXX

Two days later, they pulled into the station in the Capitol. Kim was standing close to the door next to Tommy. She actually felt rested since she had gotten a full night of sleep in Tommy's arms. She knew that she needed sleep so she had asked him to stay with her and he had agreed. She wasn't sure why she didn't have any nightmares when he was near but she was glad that she didn't.

The door finally opened so that they could step through it onto the platform. She made sure to wave to the crowd because she knew that she would need lots of sponsors if she was to keep Tommy alive until the end.

"Waving? What have you done with Kimberly Hart?" Tommy whispered in her ear as she threw him a smile over her shoulder.

"I know how this game is played." She whispered back as they were ushered into the training center just like last time. She had forgotten about this part with the bathing and cleansing. "You know I wish that we could skip this part." She said as Alpha and Kat walked over to them once they entered the building.

"I say by the amount of soot and coal dust on you that you cannot skip this part." Alpha said with a smile. "How was the Lottery?" He asked as they paused.

"Not stressful since, I knew that I was going this time." Kim replied as Alpha nodded. He knew that Kim didn't like to be surprised all that much.

"Well come with me so that we can make you shine, Firebird." He said as she nodded and stepped away from Tommy.

"I guess that leaves you to me then, let's go." Kat said as Tommy sighed and followed her to the other side. He didn't like this part either but he knew that they had to look their best if they were to receive any money during the Game.

XXXX

"You know this is risky even for me." Rocky said eyeing his outfit in the mirror. One thing he hated was to be dressed. He had his own style but the Capitol didn't think that it fit in with his image.

"The public will love you." His stylist said looking him over with a smile.

"Oh I know they will." He said adjusting the netting around his groin. His outfit was made totally of netting which represented his district of fishing well. It draped from his left shoulder like a toga. Everything was see-through except for the netting between his legs. The stylist had actually lined the netting there so that you couldn't see anything but he was naked other than that. Why did the stylists like to undress the tributes more than dress them?

"I wanted to dress you like this on your first trip to the Game but you were too young then. Thankfully you are older this time so I decided it was time to undress you so to say." His stylist said as Rocky groaned. He had been cursed with good looks but he had used that to his advantage during his Game. The money had poured in for him helping to seal his win. Winning had been all he had thought about as he killed all the other tributes but once he won, his life was over. He was owned by the Capitol and was summoned whenever anyone wanted him to be there. It took a few years but he had finally developed a tough skin and had used his looks again. He had learned that secrets could buy you a lot of stuff that money couldn't.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he looked over at Tommy and Kimberly. They had just walked into the holding area for the tributes to wait before the parade. Alpha had once again done well on their outfits. This time they were dressed all in black. He wondered if they would be engulfed in flames again like they had been last year. He hoped not because several of the other districts had decided to copy their style from last year. The only problem was that their stylists weren't as good as Alpha in creating the look.

Sighing, he turned to Mystic and saw that she was in a long dress that was made out of the netting. Thankfully, her stylist had lined her netting so she wasn't naked at all. He pictured Aisha sitting between Adam and Tanya waiting for the parade to start. He hoped that she was alright without him and that she could take watching him ride into the arena. There was always a risk of her relapsing back into a place that no one could reach her except him and he wasn't there.

Pushing that thought out of his mind, he stepped into the chariot and helped Mystic up beside him.

XXXX

Kim tugged at the sleeve on her jumpsuit. "Breathe." Tommy said as he stepped closer to her. The suit was almost like a second skin but thankfully it didn't stick to her skin like she thought it would. Alpha had done well in choosing the right fabric.

"I'm trying too. Alpha told me to act like this is beneath me." She stated turning to face him. He was wearing the same kind of suit and it really outlined his muscles. Why had she never noticed his muscles before? She had seen him without his shirt before and not thought anything but seeing him now gave her pause.

"Yea Katherine told me the same thing. I figured that you would like that." He said flashing her, a bright smile as she pushed the thought of his muscles out of her head. She couldn't afford to get wrapped up in his muscles.

Kim smiled. "I guess I do because it's easier for me." She stated as Alpha and Kat walked over to them.

"Are you all set and ready to go?" He asked as Tommy and Kim nodded. "Okay, let's get this show on the road then." He said helping them into the chariot. This time the chariot was black as was the horses. Alpha had wanted this parade to be different than last year's. Tommy and Kimberly were different people this year; they had won this before and were jaded about everything. He wanted to reflect their growth with their outfits this year.

"No flames this time?" She asked as he took her wrist in his hand. Kat stepped back to let Alpha reveal the surprise to them. This had been all his idea.

"Well not flames but you will be putting on a show." He replied as he activated her suit before moving to Tommy's. He stepped back as he watched the light show start at their feet and move up.

"We look like we are on fire." Tommy said as Alpha smiled. He knew that they would like the suits.

"No we're glowing coals." Kim whispered as Alpha nodded. He had study burning colas for several days until he got the colors just right. Their suits lit up with a mixture of red, orange, and yellow to look like burning coals. It wasn't as flashy as the flames but Kim liked this better. It showed the Capitol that they were on fire and ready for anything that was thrown at them. They weren't catching fire because they were already on fire.

XXXX

"Well here we are again, the 100th Games." Deca said as the cameras panned the arena. "As you can tell we have record attendance for the tribute parade. People have been standing in line for three days just to get a glimpse of the tributes which as everyone knows are already victors." She said as the camera trained on her. "I'm sure that everyone has been waiting for this moment since the tributes had been chosen." She stated as the crowd quieted down. "Let's see who will be the showstopper this year." She said as the cameras cut down to where the tributes would be coming out in their chariots.

XXXX

"I guess that everyone loved Tommy and Kimberly's flames." Jason muttered as the first set of tributes came out. He had to admit that whoever Kim's stylist had been was better at creating the flames than the others. The tributes looked awful and in pain. He wondered how Tommy and Kimberly would be dressed this time because he just knew that they wouldn't be in flames. They would blend in this year and not stand out so they had to be in something else.

"Oh." Kira whispered as Jason focused on the TV. He finally saw Tommy and Kimberly. They weren't in flames but instead on fire. They look like they were burning brightly almost like coals in a fireplace. It was also a statement to everyone.

"She is very much the Firebird now." Carolina said softly as Jason nodded. He was scared for her though. She was making a statement but it was like a slap in the face of the Capitol. What would they do to make her suffer?

XXXX

"Great job, guys." Zordon said as Tommy and Kimberly stepped off the chariot. "Alpha the suits were amazing." He said as Alpha and Kat walked over to them.

"Thank you, I felt that they were the next step for them." He said as Zordon nodded. Kim and Tommy got the feeling that Alpha and Zordon were talking about something else but they had no clue what it could be.

"You can go on upstairs while I figure out what the game plan is." Zordon said as Tommy and Kim nodded and made their way to the elevator that would take them to their suite.

"Well, well if it isn't the Firebird." A voice said behind them as they entered the elevator. Kimberly spun around to see who it was. "I'm Rocky." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Kimberly." She said taking his hand in hers. When she tried to take her hand back but he won't release it.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said taking a step towards her. Tommy didn't know what was going on. He knew that Rocky was the playboy of the Capitol but he could detect something under Rocky's smile. It wasn't something that he could name per say but it was harder than the person that Rocky projected to everyone.

"O…kay." Kim said pulling her hand back. She wasn't sure about Rocky but she did know that he wasn't to be trusted.

"Oh don't worry about him, he does that to all the girls." A woman said as she stepped into the elevator before the doors closed. "Man, I hate wearing all this." She said as she stripped off the headdress and the rest of her clothes. Kim was shocked that this woman stood in front of them in only her slip and high heel shoes.

"Trini, I think you should have warned everyone that you were stripping." Rocky stated with a laugh. "But I must say, girl you look good."

"You're Trini?" Kim asked as she remembered the girl who had acted like she was weak before becoming lethal. She didn't see weak though and was glad that she hadn't been in Trini's Game. This girl was a silent killer.

"I am." Trini said looking at Kimberly. "You're shorter than I thought you would be." She commented as Kim just stared at her. What was she supposed to say to that?

"I think it's more that explosive things come in small packages." Rocky said with a laugh.

Tommy and Kim just stood there trying to figure what was going on. They had a half-naked man and woman in the elevator with them. The elevator doors open as Rocky stepped forward.

"This is my stop; I'll see you ladies tomorrow." He said with a wink before turning away from them.

"You would think that he would be tired of flirting." Trini said as the elevator shot up. She wondered what Kimberly and Tommy thought about Rocky. Sometimes, he was just too much for people to take. "He is harmless." Trini said as the elevator stopped again. "This is me." She said stepping out as the doors opened.

"You know I think this bunch is crazier than last year's." Tommy said as the doors slid shut.

"I think you're right but I don't know if that's because this is their second time through everything or that they are trying to hide the fact that they are scared." Kim said as she leaned against the elevator wall.

"Don't forget that they have won before and are lethal." He stated as she nodded. They finally made it to the top and got into their suite. They each went into their rooms and got ready for bed. It had been a long day for both of them and they were just ready to crash.

XXXX

"Is everything ready?" Zedd asked as Ivan walked into the room. "I don't want any mistakes."

"Don't worry everything is set. None of the tributes will know what to think once they enter the arena. I have also planned several surprises for them." Ivan stated as Zedd nodded.

"You better be right." Zedd said as he left Ivan standing there. Ivan stood there for several minutes before leaving to make sure that he had everything in order. He couldn't afford to have any mistakes or it would be him that dies instead of Kimberly.

XXXX

The next day all the tributes met in the training room. Kim assumed that it would be just like last year and last for two weeks but she was thrown for a loop when Dulcea appeared in front of them.

"Welcome tributes, as you know this year has been a twist so keeping with the theme I have another twist for you. Instead of the two weeks that you had to train during your past Games, you will only have one day. I suggest that you all brush up on your skills. Remember that anything could happen and more than likely will happen" She said pointing to the stations around her. "You will enter the arena in two days so use your time wisely." She stated before leaving them alone.

"Two days?" Kim asked as everyone spread out through the room stopping at the different stations that had been setup.

"Well at least the short time frame gives us an advantage." Tommy muttered as Kim shook her head.

"I don't think it does. I don't think that you ever forget how to kill and stay alive." She said as she looked over at Rocky. She was happy to see that he was dressed today unlike last night during the parade. Glancing around, she noticed that Trini looked normal. How many sides did these people have? She would have to watch Tommy's back during the next few days. He would make friends with these people while they plotted to kill him once they stepped into the arena.

She watched Tommy make his way over to the weapons as she walked over to the snares. It was the same guy that had been here last year. There were two tributes already over here. They were older and from the same district.

"Did you know how to set a snare before you volunteered for your sister?" The older man asked her as she looked at him.

"I did." Kim answered as she studied them. They hadn't turned to drugs or alcohol to dull their memories of their time in the Game. It was really amazing how put together they were.

"I'm Billy and this is Cestria. We are from Corinth or district 3 to the Capitol." He said as he reached out his hand to her.

"I'm Kimberly but I guess you already knew that." She said shaking his hand. She knew instantly that she could trust Billy. He had to be really smart since he was from Corinth. It was known as the electronics district. She also remembered that he had created different things during his Game to help him win. He would be a great ally.

"You know I can bend metal to almost anything I want but setting a snare is not my forte." He said as Kim smiled at the mess he had made of the snare.

"It isn't the easiest thing, I will admit. It took me years of practice." She said as Billy nodded. She learned a lot about Billy and Cestria. They were super smart and she knew that she wanted them to be her allies. She knew that not everyone would see their worth but she did.

"I wonder why they have a force field around the room that the council is standing in. They didn't have that before." Billy stated as Kim looked up at the room and just had to smile.

"It's because of me." Kim whispered as Billy looked over at her very puzzled by her comment.

"What do you mean?" He asked very interested in what she meant.

"In my private session last year, I shot an arrow at the seal above their heads. I was told to make them remember me." She replied as Billy smiled.

"I can see that they did." He whispered as they move onto another station.

"How did you know that there is a force field up there? I can't see anything." Kim asked as they stopped in front of another station. She wanted to learn how he knew about the force field. No one else seemed the wiser.

"Look in the left corner; you will see a sort of ripple where the force field starts. If we were close enough, you will be able to hear the snap of it." He said as she nodded and tucked that piece of information away. Zordon had used the force field so why couldn't she? If it meant saving Tommy's life then she would use whatever she could.

The rest of the day, Kim questioned them on several things that they saw in the Game that maybe the camera didn't catch. She learned that the Capitol liked to torture the tributes. The cameras didn't always catch that part of the Game though. She would have to be on her guard to make sure that she was ready for just about everything. She knew that she couldn't be 100% prepared but she would be close.

XXXX

"I can't believe that this is rushed." Kim said as Alpha fitted her in her interview dress. He had woken her up early so that he could do this fitting before the private sessions started. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at Alpha's creation. It was actually one of the wedding dresses that he had made her. President Zedd had ordered Alpha to dress her in the wedding dress that the public had picked her to wear on her wedding day. Alpha had a surprise though because he didn't like being ordered to do anything. It would also show the rebels that the time was near.

"Don't worry; they know that everyone has done this all before." He said pinning the side. "You can handle this." He reassured her.

"I'm nervous about the private session this year. I don't know what to do. I mean they know that I can shoot a bow so that won't be a secret." She stated as he nodded.

"Just be yourself." He said backing away to look at her. "Make them remember you." He said as she gave him a look.

"I don't think that they can forget me." She said looking in the mirror at the dress. "Why did Zedd want me to wear a wedding dress to the interview? It doesn't make sense. I'm not going to get married now." She stated.

"I'm not sure why he wants you to other than to gain sympathy from the public." He said pinning another spot on the dress.

"I guess so. Why does this feel heavier than the last time I tried it on?" She asked looking at him.

Alpha backed away to look the dress over again. "I had to add a little more material because of the cameras, don't' worry about it." He stated as she sighed. She loved the dress but she hated the fitting. "Also don't raise your arms up until you do your little spin on stage."

"Okay." She said as Alpha laughed. He knew that this was a long wait for her but the dress would be perfect by tonight. He would also be sending Zedd a sign. He just hoped that everything played out like it was suppose too.

Kim wondered why Alpha wanted her to raise her arms at all but she would do like he asked.

"I think that's all, let's get you out of this so that you can get down to the training center for your private session." He said as he helped her out of the dress. Kim quickly got dressed and head downstairs. She had only an hour to get her thoughts together and figure out what she was doing to impress the judges this year.

XXXX

"I thought you might have decided not to show up." Tommy said as he saw Kim walk into the holding room. All the other tributes were there and Kim got a sense of unrest in the room. What was going on? They all had done this before but she knew that some of them hadn't seen this room in years.

"Alpha wanted to do one more fitting." Kim whispered as she sat down next to him. "Have they not started yet?" She asked as he shook his head. "Why?" She asked as Dulcea walked into the room.

"Welcome tributes, now you have all done this before so the panel wanted to remind you to do something new this year. They want to be impressed." She said as Kim and Tommy nodded. The other just sat there. "As always, district 1 you are first. Org, if you will come with me." She said as a huge man stood up and followed her in. Kim knew that she didn't want to face him in the arena. He would be lethal in a hand-to-hand combat.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do?" Tommy asked as Kim looked at him.

"No, since I can't shoot a bow I don't know what to do." She replied as he nodded. "What are you going to do?" She asked leaning back against the wall. He shrugged as she sighed. They were seated on a low bench against the back wall. Some of the other tributes were standing or sitting in chairs that were placed around the room. It would be a long wait for her and Tommy since they had to go last. Since they were changing everything up this year, they should have reversed the order but then again this gave her time to figure out what to do.

Hours later, Tommy was finally called back. Kim was pretty sure that it had taken longer this time than last time.

"Good luck." She said as Tommy stood up and headed back.

"Kimberly, remember to make them remember you." He said as she nodded. He then disappeared into the room and she wondered what he would do this year.

XXXX

Tommy took a breath as he paused before the judges. "Thomas Oliver." He stated as they looked at him to see what he would do. Since he had to do something else, he walked past the weights to the paint station. If the Capitol thought that they could control him and Kimberly, they had another thing coming. Grabbing a few colors and brushes he walked back to the center of the room and sat down. He would show them that he was a fighter.

XXXX

Kim leaned back again and wondered what Tommy was doing. She knew that she had been sitting here for over an hour. Did Tommy show them some karate moves or had the judges forgot that she was out here waiting. Something was happening, she just knew it. Standing up she began to pace when she heard her name.

"Finally." She muttered as she walked through the door. She had finally figured out what she wanted to do. Stepping into the room, she smelled cleaning supplies. Had Tommy cleaned the place? She then realized that blue mats covered the floor which she found odd but pushed that thought aside for now.

She stopped in front of the judges. "Kimberly Hart." She said as they glanced down at her. She knew that they were wondering what she would do this year since she couldn't shoot an arrow at them. Walking over to the paint station, she grabbed the red paint before walking over the dummies they had laying on the floor. The dummies were used for target practice but she planned to use one for something else altogether.

She knelt down next to the dummy and began drawing in the red paint before grabbing a rope. Tying a noose, she looped it around the dummy's neck before grabbing the other end of the rope. She climbed up the wall with the rope in her mouth. She reached the beams and swung up on it. Taking a breath, she jumped down with the rope. The dummy flew into the air as Kim's feet touched the ground. She made sure to tie it so that the judges could see what was on the dummy before she bowed and walked out.

Each judge moved forward and several gasped. Kim had written in red across the dummy's mid-section the name Finster. She also had red paint on each side of its mouth to represent berry juice. What was she thinking? No one had ever challenged the Capitol that openly.

"She will pay for that." Ivan stated as Dulcea glanced back at him. He did not sound happy but she knew that he couldn't touch Kimberly. He could torture her in the arena but he couldn't kill her like he wanted too at the moment.

Dulcea was actually glad that Kim had done that especially since Tommy had painted a picture of Shayla covered in flowers on the floor. The picture of Shayla had looked so real that Dulcea had had to look twice to make sure that it wasn't the little girl's ghost back to haunt the training room. Tommy and Kimberly had come in with a plan and that plan was working for them. They were done taking from the Capitol and were fighting back any way they could.

XXXX

"So, did you make them remember you?" Tommy asked as Kim stepped out of the room. He had been waiting for her alone.

"You could say that." Kim said as they made their way back to their suite. They would get their scores in about an hour before having to get ready for the interview later tonight.

"I don't even want to know what you did then." Tommy said as they stepped into their suite.

"Okay but I do want to know what you did. It smelled like you had been cleaning." She said looking at him.

"Well I wasn't cleaning but it doesn't shock me that they cleaned up after I left." He said sitting down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Okay so if you were not cleaning, what did you do?" She asked sitting beside him. Zordon and Dimitria walked into the room to see what their scores were after their private sessions.

"I painted a picture of Shayla covered in flowers." He said as Kim jumped back up in anger.

"What?" She yelled. "What were you thinking?" She shouted as Zordon and Dimitria paused.

"I was thinking that I was done with the Capitol's game. Don't worry." He said as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Don't worry? Tommy, I can't believe you did that especially since I hung a dummy with Finster's name on it." She stated as Tommy laughed. "It's not funny." She said as he laughed louder.

"Kim, its nothing to get worked up over; what more can they do to us? We are going into the arena to fight to the death." He said standing up to take her shoulders in his hands. "Just breathe." He said pulling her into his chest. "We are in this together." He whispered into her ear as she nodded.

Tommy stepped back from her and they both sat back down as Zordon and Dimitria joined them on the couch. The TV came on then with Deca ready to reveal everyone's scores.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, it is time to reveal the scores of this year's tributes."_ She said as pictures of the tributes flashed behind her. She began the list at district 1 just like always. Kim tuned everyone out except for Rocky who had a 9, Trini who had a 10, and Billy who had an 8. They did really well and she wondered what they had done in their private sessions.

"Let's see how you two did." Zordon said as Kim caught a glimpse of gold on his wrist. He was wearing a rather wide bracelet on his left wrist. Apparently he had bought something while they had been impressing the judges. She thought she saw an outline of a bird but she wasn't sure and she didn't get another look because Deca mentioned Tommy's name.

"_Our last male tribute, Tommy Oliver from district 12 has scored a 12. Wow, a perfect score."_ She said as Tommy just stared.

"Oh wow, congrats Tommy." Kim said as he just sat there. She didn't get a chance to figure out what was wrong with him because she was up next.

"_Now to our last tribute, Kimberly Hart from district 12, if you remember she scored an 11 last year. This year the Firebird scored…"_ She paused for dramatic effect for the TV. _"Oh wow, she scored a 12 as well. Ladies and Gentleman we have two perfect scores this year. Now I know I can't wait until tomorrow when all of our tributes enter the arena."_ She said as the TV cut off.

"What just happened?" Tommy asked as Zordon sighed. He sort of knew that this was coming after everything that had happened already.

"The Capitol just put a mark on your heads, that's what." He said standing up. "You better make sure that you are ready for anything in the Game." He said as they nodded. "Have you thought about who you want in alliance with you?" He asked switching subjects.

"No, the only ones that I even want to be my ally beside Tommy are Billy and Cestria. I don't trust anyone else." She said glancing over at Tommy.

"What about Rocky and Trini?" Zordon asked causing Kim to wonder why Zordon was asking. Did he know something that she didn't? She felt like he was pushing her for an alliance but she didn't know why.

"I don't trust them not to kill me when my back is turned. No, I want Billy and Cestria." She said as Zordon nodded. He knew not to push her too far but he already had a plan in place for her.

"Okay, it's up to you. Now you both need to get dressed for the interview." He said as they both stood up and made their way to their rooms. He didn't like this quick turn-around for the tributes but knew that he couldn't do anything about it. Hopefully they kept it together tonight.

XXXX

Kim took a deep breath while she walked onto the stage. This was yet another change for this year. All the tributes would be on stage together for all the interviews. She didn't like it because she had to watch her expressions during the whole thing.

"Welcome!" Deca yelled as she walked onto stage. There were two chairs in the center of the stage. One for Deca and the other for whomever she was interviewing. "As you can tell, we are changing things up this year but this is the 100th Games. Now here is a video of the past 100 years of Games." She said taking her seat as the screens to the left, right, and behind her lit up. The crowd quieted down as the video began playing. Kim didn't need this reminder of the Games since she and Tommy had watched them all on the train so she just zoned out. She didn't want to focus on the Game recaps anyway.

The video lasted about 30 minutes which to Kim was way too long but thankfully it was finally over. She watched as Deca called Org up for the first interview. She took that time before her interview to study the other tributes. Why had Zordon wanted her to form an alliance with Rocky and Trini? She wished that she could ask him but she knew that he wouldn't tell her if she did ask him. He had secrets that he wasn't sharing.

XXXX

"Kimberly looks like she is zoned out." Jason stated trying not to groan. What was going on with her? This was the time for her to look like she was ready to kill someone so that she could start getting donations. The more money she got, the longer she would live.

"How can you tell? She always looks like that." Kira said handing him a glass of water.

"I know that look." He answered as she nodded and sat down beside him. Kira was like his little sisters, Maddi and Vida in that they couldn't see the little things. "I can't believe that she is wearing a wedding dress." He stated.

"I think it's perfect. I just wish that Alpha would have made it pink." Kira said as Jason smiled.

"Kim does love pink more than anybody I know." He said as she nodded. "I guess you're right, it's perfect for her and who knows, it may have flames." He stated.

"Oh that would be so cool." Kira said as Deca finally called Kimberly's name. "Oh it's even prettier when she's standing."

Jason nodded as he watched Kimberly step forward to take her place in the chair next to Deca.

XXXX

"Well Kimberly, you look beautiful. I think everyone knows this dress." Deca said as Kim smiled and sat down.

"Yes, the public voted on which dress I would wear to my wedding and since I may die in the Game, I thought I would show the winner to everyone." She said with an easy smile.

"It's a very beautiful dress and I must admit; it was the one that I voted on." Deca admitted as Kim nodded. "I know that you haven't been engaged for long but did you have anything planned for your wedding?" Deca asked.

"It's been such a whirl wind that I haven't had a chance to sit down with Tommy and plan anything. I know my mom wanted us to wait several months before we actually got married." Kim said as Deca nodded. "I think she thinks we are a little young to be thinking about getting married." Kim admitted.

"I can see her point." Deca said. "Well since you are in the public's voted on dress, how about showing everyone the dress." She said as Kim smiled and nodded.

Standing up, Kim walked to the edge of the stage and spun around. She remembered that Alpha had wanted her to raise her arms so she did. She felt a vibration as she stopped. The wedding dress went up in flames to reveal another dress underneath. It was a baby pink dress that came to her knees. Kim didn't know it but there was a faint white outline of a Crane in flight. This was why the dress was heavier. Alpha had sewed another dress under the wedding dress.

"Oh wow!" Deca said as Kim sat back down. "Alpha has done a wonderful job. We never know what you will wearing and what it can do." She said as Kim laughed.

"He is wonderful." She admitted as they wrapped up the interview. Kim went back to stand with the others as Tommy took her place.

"Well now Tommy, I think everyone wants to know how being engaged has changed you." She said as Tommy sat down beside her.

"I don't think its changed me that much. I mean the biggest adjustment has been convincing Kimberly to marry me before the baby comes." He said as everyone got silent.

Kimberly was going to kill him before they even entered the Game. What was he thinking?

XXXX

"WHAT?" Jason yelled as he shot up out of the chair. Carolina and Kira looked at him trying to gauge what he would do next. "She's not pregnant. She can't be." He protested.

"I think it's a trick." Carolina said trying to calm Jason down. "You know Kimberly well and you know that she doesn't want kids." She said as Jason looked over at her.

"You think that Tommy is trying to save Kimberly by saying she's pregnant?" He asked as she nodded. "I think I underestimated him." He muttered.

XXXX

"Baby? Oh that is big news then." Deca spurted as Tommy nodded.

"Yea we wanted to keep it a secret but with both of us entering the arena tomorrow, I felt that everyone should know." He stated as Deca nodded. The rest of the interview flew by Kimberly tried to process what mess Tommy had gotten them in now.

Deca finished the interview as Tommy went back to join the others.

"Is there anything else you would like to say as a group?" Deca asked as she turned back to the tributes.

"I think we are all in shock on having to enter the Game again. We all wonder why the Capitol can't stop this." Trini said as everyone nodded. They had been promised an easy life but that was not true. The tributes then did something never seen before. All 24 of them joined hands to show a united front to the Capitol.

XXXX

"Did they think that a plea to the public would make me cancel the Game?" Zedd asked as he watched the tributes join hands. "They will be killing each other tomorrow." He said to himself as the tributes left the stage. He couldn't wait for them to enter the arena.

XXXX

Kim had a fitful night of sleep. She and Tommy had not talked which she now realized was a mistake. She wouldn't get to talk to him this morning since they would be ushered to the holding area separately. It was another twist to the Game that she hated. She wanted to see him before she got raised into the arena.

"Are you ready?" Alpha asked as she walked into the holding room. It was almost like year but the room was a little smaller.

"I think so." She replied as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and to try to control her heartbeat. With the rushed schedule, she really hadn't had time to think about actually being in the arena again. It had just been an after-thought but it was really happening now.

"You can do this." Alpha said pulling Kim into a tight hug before pulling back. "Let's get this on you." He said grabbing something hanging on the wall beside him. It looked like a fanny pack but without a zipper. It wasn't used to store anything so she wondered what it would be used for.

"How are you feeling?" Alpha asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Okay but if that arena is cold, everyone will freeze." She said running her hands over her jumpsuit.

"I don't think that you will be cold, the suits were designed to breath in extreme temperatures. I think you are going to get hot." He replied as she nodded. She could deal with the heat because she had been doing that all her life.

"Thank you, Alpha. No matter what happens to me, you have been a great friend." She said as he nodded.

"I'm still betting on you." He stated as she nodded. He knew just want to say to her.

A robotic voice told her to enter the tube and she began shaking. This was it. Walking slowly to the tube that would raise her into the arena, she gained control of her body and hardened her resolve. She could do this. As she stepped into the tube, it closed on her but didn't move. What was going on? There was no air in here or any holes to allow air in. Did they want to kill her now and claim that it was an accident? She turned to Alpha and watched the door open behind him. The Tengas stepped in and grabbed Alpha.

"ALPHA!" Kim screamed as she watched the first hit Alpha in the back. What was going on? "STOP!" She screamed. They acted like they hadn't heard her. In slow motion, she watched Alpha fall to his knees. He wasn't fighting back and she wasn't sure why. She knew that he was a gentle man so maybe he didn't know how to fight or he knew that to fight back would make it worse.

They finally dragged his body out of the room. Kim's last image before the platform in the tube started rising was Alpha's bleeding, limp body dragged by his ankles out of the room. She then realized that Zedd had planned it this way. He wanted her off balance before she entered the arena. As soon as she focused on the arena, the one thought flashing through her mind was that this was no place for a Firebird.

The podiums were in their normal circle with the supplies in the middle but instead of grass being the only thing between her and the supplies or the next tribute it was water. All she could see was water, all around her. Water put out fire and she knew that Zedd had had this arena designed to kill her.

Looking around, she tried to find Tommy but couldn't see him. He had to be behind the supplies. She wondered if he could swim because that was the only way to get off the podiums. In that moment, she made her decision to go after the supplies. It would be a blood bath like always but she was planning on most of the tributes not being able to swim as fast as her. She had been swimming in a pond in the woods all her life. She would get the bow and whatever else she could get her hands on before having to fight. Hopefully she wouldn't have to rescue Tommy but if she had too, she would jump into the water to get him.

The clock above the supplies started it slow countdown to one as she finally got her game plan in place.

_5…4…3…2…1_

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week. There is several things from the book and that all belongs to Suzanna Collins. I did throw in a lot of ranger related things as well, I hope that you spotted them. To those that live in the US, Happy 4th of July! Don't forget to find and like my on Facebook, Falcon4Crane.


	16. Welcome to the Jungle

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Okay so here is the new chapter. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and review this story. If you have read Catching Fire, then you will notice a lot of changes but I wanted to showcase the other tributes in the arena as well. I'm sure that everyone will love the changes. On to the story!

XXXX

The horn sounded and Kim dove into the water without making a splash unlike the other tributes. Most of the people never learned how to swim so this was a major challenge for the tributes this year. It was at least 100 yards to the supplies but she made it in record time with her fast, smooth strokes. Climbing up the podium holding the supplies, she grabbed the bow and slung it across her shoulder. It was thankfully on the side that she had climbed up. She then grabbed the quiver of arrows next as a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She didn't even have time to panic or really react.

"What?" She asked as followed the hand up the arm to see who it was. She was ready to take them out if need be. Dying in the first few minutes of the Game was not on her agenda now or ever. She had to protect Tommy and help him win.

"You swim faster than I thought you would." Rocky said with a smile as Kim tried to pull her hand away from him. She had forgotten that Rocky would be able to swim to the supplies faster than her since he was from Ocean Bluff. Their main staple was fishing so swimming was part of their daily lives. In fact swimming was probably forced on them by the Capitol like mining was to the people of Angel Grove.

Pushing that thought away, she caught a glimpse of gold on his wrist and focused in on that. It wasn't every day that a tribute wore a gold bracelet into the Game. It had to have taken special permission for him to get to wear it because she remembered Alpha had told her that he had gotten special permission for her to wear her Crane pin last year. In a flash, she knew where she had seen that bracelet before. It was like Zordon's golden bracelet that she had seen him wear yesterday and she knew that they weren't just lying around in any shop in the Capitol. Her Crane on it made it special. Zordon was sending her a message and that was to work with and trust Rocky in the arena. Zordon had told her to remember who the real enemy was. She remembered telling him that she knew who the enemy was but now she was confused.

"I've had practice." Kim muttered as other tributes screamed out breaking through her cloudy thoughts about the bracelet, Zordon, and Rocky. She looked around and saw that the blood bath had already begun. Most of the tributes couldn't get to the supplies so they were fighting in the deep water with whatever they could. The crystal blue water was turning redder by the second by all the blood that was pouring out.

Looking around, she tried to find Tommy in all the chaos and finally saw him a little beyond the fight. Thankfully he was afloat but he was struggling to get to the supplies and she knew that he couldn't swim. He had never had the opportunity, she was sure. Jerking her hand away from Rocky, she dove back into the water and swam over to Tommy as fast as she could. She wasn't letting him die in that water with those people. Grabbing his shoulder, she got him to shore away from the supplies and blood bath. She had one goal and that was to save Tommy and help him win. Thankfully none of the tributes had come ashore yet so she had time to get Tommy away.

"Kimberly? When did you learn to swim?" Tommy asked as they both stood up without her answering him. She was actually thankful for the suit now because it would dry fast and keep them cool. Rocky was right behind them with a bag of supplies that she didn't know he had gotten. He had gotten to them faster than she thought he would but then again he was used to swimming, she kept reminding herself.

"I must say, I am impressed but we might need to move away from the battle." Rocky said coming up behind them as Tommy looked over at Kimberly. She saw the question in his eyes and sighed. She had said that she didn't trust Rocky and now because of Zordon, she was forced to form an alliance with him. If he did anything she didn't like, she would take Tommy and run. Fishboy, couldn't find her if she hid away. If he did find her, then one of her arrows would take him out.

She noticed then that he had found a trident in the supplies and remembered that it was his weapon of choice like the bow was hers. During his Game, people had come together to donate money so that he could get his trident. It had one of the most expensive gifts in the Games to date. Once he did get it, it was all over. He had used it like it was nothing more than an extension of his arm. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she focused on the present. They had to get out of here.

"Rocky's right, we need to head to higher ground and get out of the open." She said as Rocky nodded. They headed away from the water and the other tributes. Kim wanted to put several miles between them and the other tributes before even stopping to go through what supplies they had.

"So where did you learn to swim in Angel Grove?" Rocky asked as they finally got out of sight of the starting point and into the trees. She had thought that once they made it to the tree line that it would be cooler but it seemed hotter.

"There was a pond that I learned to swim in." Kim replied as she looked around at the trees. "What kind of trees are these?" She asked when she didn't recognize any of them. They were not like the oak, pine, and hickory that surrounded Angel Grove. Instead they looked twisted and had vines covering them. It was almost like the vines were a part of the trees now.

"Not sure but they belong in a rain forest, see these spikes?" He asked as she walked closer to one of the trees. She hadn't noticed but they were covered in thousands of tiny spikes.

"When did trees start growing spikes?" Tommy asked as he looked at the tree. He had thought of running his hand over it but then he thought better of that. The trees could be poisonous. The Capitol would pull a trick like just to kill a few tributes that were stupid enough to touch the tree.

"It serves as their protection or so I was told." Rocky said. "Come on, we need to get to a good stopping point to make camp for the night." He said as Kim nodded. She was in full agreement with him on that. She also wanted to know how many tributes had died. She had a feeling that it would be less than last year because this year, the tributes knew what was at stake.

"We also need to find water. I don't know about you but I'm not drinking that salt water again." Tommy said as Kim looked around them trying to see anything that could help them but came up short.

"It's going to be hard since I don't know these plants." She said as they headed away from the pile of supplies that probably had all the water that they would need. It was going to be a long day and she could already feel the heat rising. They would need water in this heat if they were even going to survive until morning.

XXXX

"Why are you helping us?" Billy asked as Trini threw one of her daggers at Sprocket. She nailed him in the center of his forehead, the exact spot where she had aimed. She was better than good with her daggers so there hadn't been a question of her missing. Sprocket hadn't even seen the dagger as it flew through the air. He was dead as soon as he hit the ground, one less stupid tribute to deal with. She was glad that she had found a bag of supplies with all the daggers that she would need. There were some other weapons in it including an axe. She could handle an axe better than a dagger.

"Come on, we need to head away from here. It's too open for me to protect you." She said as she basically herded them away from the salt water. She had tried to find Rocky but couldn't see him so he had to be with Kimberly and Tommy. They were supposed to stick together if they could but it had taken her too long to get Billy and Cestria out of the water. They had gotten pulled under by the other tributes that she had been worried they would be killed before she got to them. Thankfully they were good at holding their breath and the pack around their waist kept them close to the surface so that they could come up for a breath. One last look again only confirmed that Rocky, Tommy, and Kimberly were long gone. She was stuck with Billy and Cestria for the time being but at least she had gotten to kill Sprocket first thing. He should have been gunning for her as soon as the horn sounded but then again she knew that he didn't stand a chance against her. He was too full of himself to watch his back.

"The arena is small." Cestria said as Trini looked around trying to figure out how she knew that. How could she tell that it was small? It didn't really look all that different from the past arenas. Trini knew that these two were super smart and saw what most people didn't but sometimes she thought that they were in their own little world. There was something to the arena though and she would bet that either Billy or Cestria would figure it out. She would take note of all they said just in case she needed it for later.

"Come on, we have to move." Trini said taking the lead. Hopefully they would run into Rocky and the others quickly.

XXXX

Zordon swirled the liquid in his glass. The Game had finally started and he was just glad that Kim had gotten his message. His bracelet on Rocky sent a louder message than any he could have said face to face to her. Rocky had his job along with Trini and he just prayed that everything worked out like they had planned. If it didn't then Kimberly could very well give her life protecting Tommy like she promised to do. They couldn't have her die though, everything hinged on her.

"Zordon, Dulcea would like to see you." A guard said as tapping on his shoulder.

Turning around, Zordon looked at the young man. "Who are you?" Zordon asked because he had never seen this guard before. Dulcea normally never asked for him because it was too dangerous to be seen together so he knew that this was serious.

"I'm Justin." He said holding up his arm. Zordon saw the gold bracelet and knew that Dulcea really wanted to see him if she sent this Justin to get him. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Where is she?" He asked standing up getting a little worried over what she had to tell him.

"Follow me." Justin said as Zordon nodded and followed closely behind the young man. What was going on that Dulcea needed to see him now? The Game had just begun so they couldn't really change anything because their insiders wouldn't know.

XXXX

"I don't like the fact that Rocky is with them." Jason muttered as he watched Kimberly, Tommy, and Rocky make their way further and further away from all the other tributes. They were making time but Jason barely trusted Tommy to be with Kimberly so he really didn't trust Rocky. He didn't know this guy other than that he was the Capitol's pretty boy. The one other thing that Jason knew about Rocky was that he was lethal with a trident and it was one of the weapons that he had on him.

"I thought he was going to kill her when she grabbed the quiver." Kira stated from across him. He had joined them today to watch the start of the Game just like he had last year. When he had seen the arena with the water, he had almost smiled. He knew that Kimberly could swim very well despite being from Angel Grove. They had spent many days out in the pond just cooling off. She had become a great swimmer.

"I don't think that Rocky could kill Kimberly that easily in the first seconds of the Game. Your sister is too stubborn to die that quickly." He said flashing her, a smile. He wanted to ease Kira's worried over her sister but it wasn't easy because she was there to fight to the death. "Besides, he didn't have his trident then but your sister did have her bow." He pointed out as Kira nodded.

Jason once again focused on the Game. Kimberly was fighting for her life and he was just sitting here watching her. He didn't know what else to do other than take care of Kim's mother and sister. It was the one thing that Kimberly had asked of him and he intended to see it through. He had promised Kimberly and he wouldn't go back on that promise. He couldn't because they were as much his family as his own.

XXXX

Kim wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm. She was really thankful now for these jumpsuits. They were light and breathable in this extreme heat. Rocky had explained that rainforests were humid more than hot because of needing all the rain to keep it alive. It didn't make much different to her though because hot was hot. She would love just to feel the rain on her face at the moment.

Even though they were mostly moving in the shade, it was still hot. She also noticed that there was no wind blowing through the leaves. It had to be the reason that they were sweating so much. The wind could have at least cooled their bodies and help regulate their body temperature a little bit.

"Maybe we should stop for a bit." She suggested when she saw how flushed Tommy looked. She actually had never seen him this red except when he was burning up with fever in the cave last year during the Game and it made her worry. "We haven't found any water source so we don't need to sweat out all of our body's water." She said as Rocky finally nodded. It was like he realized that Kim was right and they shouldn't push their limits the first day. He didn't look flushed though and she wondered what his secret was.

"At least you don't have to worry about being killed by lighting a fire." Rocky stated as Kim huffed. She remembered last year when the tribute had basically died below her because she had lit a fire to stay warm. It was an image that she saw almost every night as she closed her eyes. She should have tried to save the girl but then again, she might have been killed too and not able to save Tommy.

"It's too hot to even think about lighting a fire." Kim muttered as she leaned against a tree pushing thoughts of last year out of her head. Thankfully this one didn't have spikes. "There has to be water somewhere, these plants are too green to not be getting any water." She pointed out as Rocky circled a tree before knocking on it with his knuckle. She wasn't sure what he was trying to figure out but she didn't have long to wait.

"I bet there is water in the trees." He said looking over at Tommy and Kim. Tommy had actually sat down on the ground trying to cool down at best he could. She noticed that he was taking deeper breaths than normal. She needed to get him some water and fast.

"The question is how do we get it out?" Kim asked when she heard a snap of a twig behind them. Jumping up, she grabbed her bow and notched an arrow in it in less than a minute. She made sure to place herself between the oncoming person and Tommy. He was in no shape to fight or even protect himself at the moment.

"Don't shoot, it's just me." Mystic huffed as she stepped out from behind the trees. "You know this old woman has never traveled that fast before." She said breathing hard.

Kimberly just looked at her and wondered what she was doing here. Mystic had been another tribute that she had thought making an alliance with because the woman knew how to make a wicked fish hook. It could be used as a weapon or for catching fish. She had dismissed the idea once she had decided just to work with Tommy only. Lost in her thoughts, she felt a hand on her arm. It was Rocky and he wanted her to lower her bow. Did Zordon want Mystic to be in on the alliance too? She really needed a guide on who to trust and who to kill. Zordon should have talked about all of this with her or at least send her a gift or something for not killing them already.

"Trust me, she's safe." He said as Kim nodded and lowered her bow. "She is actually one of the only people that like me." He whispered as Mystic laughed. It wasn't a soft laugh either; no it was loud and deep. Her father had told her that you could tell a lot about someone's laugh.

"Never said I liked you." She replied as Tommy finally stood up. He still had no clue what was going on but he trusted Kim's judgment. She was the only one that didn't want to kill him.

"How did you find us?" Kim asked because she knew that she had taken extra care to cover their tracks. They didn't need one of the other tributes to sneak up on them with her back turned.

"Well I have been following you since you left the water. I wanted to call out but I knew that that wasn't a good idea with all the tributes moving about." She replied as Kim nodded. "I'm just glad that you finally stopped." She stated leaning against a tree.

"I'm going to take a look around." Kim said as she slung her bow back over her shoulder and slid the arrow back in the quiver. It took her a few minutes to climb the slick tree but she finally made it to the top of the tree to look around. She could barely see the water but she knew that that was it. The blue water was almost completely red with the blood of the tributes. In that moment, she heard the cannon start firing.

She knew that the hand holding support from last night wouldn't last. It couldn't unless everyone wanted to defy the Capitol and refuse to fight. No one could be trusted except for Tommy. He was the only one that Kim would trust. She had to take out Rocky now because he was her biggest threat at the moment. He was stronger than her. Mystic would be easy. It would only take two arrows and she could shoot them from up here. They would never see it coming and he wouldn't have a chance to launch that trident at her or Tommy.

"What do you see?" Rocky called out as she placed a hand on her bow string. It would be a quick and painless death. Really she was doing them a favor because who knows what the Capitol had planned for them. They could be attacked by some animal or killed by another tribute that would delight in torturing them. She would end their life with one arrow.

"Death." She called back as she looked down at them. Rocky had moved closer to Tommy. He was holding the trident in a way that with one thrust and Tommy would be dead and Tommy would never know. Apparently Rocky knew what she was thinking of or had just guessed, either way she couldn't kill him at this moment. Releasing the bow string, she came back down the tree as Rocky moved away from Tommy. She had to play it safe for the moment for Tommy's sake.

XXXX

"Kim should have killed him." Jason muttered as he watched Rocky move away from Tommy. He had a bad feeling about Rocky and now Mystic. Kimberly should have just done what she was thinking and got it over with. If she would have killed Rocky first then he wouldn't have had time to kill Tommy. Kimberly would have to watch her back along with Tommy. Everyone knew how she took care of Tommy in the last Game. They could get to Kimberly by attacking Tommy.

XXXX

"We need to find water." Billy stated as Trini nodded. She had been looking for Rocky and the others while still trying to look for water. They must have headed the other way because they hadn't even come across another tribute's tracks. Swallowing, she knew that they had to get water soon because her throat was getting dry. There had to be water somewhere in this arena because everything was so green that it almost hurt her eyes but where was it?

"Do you think that the salt could be boiled out of the water so that it is drinkable?" Cestria asked trying to come up with another solution of getting water. Trini remembered that she had done stuff like that in her Game but Trini didn't relish getting in full sight of the arena just to boil water. There had to be fresh water somewhere in the arena.

"Do you want a fire in this heat?" Trini asked as she knelt down to touch the ground. It felt moist almost as if it had just rained or something. There was water somewhere close. She could almost feel it in the air.

"Well it would give us drinkable water." Billy replied looking at one of the trees next to him. "The problem would be going back and facing whatever tribute still lurked around." He said as he knocked on the tree before getting a big smile on his face. "There's water in the trees." He stated looking back at them. He would know that echo anywhere.

"What?" Trini asked standing up and walking over to the tree that Billy was examining closely. It didn't really look that different so how did he know that there was water stored in the tree? "How can you tell and how do we get it out?" She asked looking at him. They needed a plan to get the water.

"This type of tree stores water and we need a special tool that none of us possess at the moment." He answered as Trini nodded.

"What does it look like?" She asked knowing that she would find that tool before the day was over with. They needed water and if a tool was the only thing standing in the way, she would remove that barrier.

"It looks just like the tool your district uses to get the Maple syrup out of the trees." He replied as she nodded. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Hopefully the tool was actually in the arena somewhere. The council had to have planted one somewhere and she intended to find it. If there wasn't one in the arena then she knew that Kimberly or Rocky should get one in a gift. They were the two most popular tributes this year so they had to be getting sponsor money. She had to find them and soon.

XXXX

"You wanted to see me?" Zordon asked as soon as he stepped into district 12's suite. Dulcea had decided that they needed to meet in this suite because it was easier and it wouldn't look odd if she was here. She would just tell anyone that asked that she was going over the price of gifts for the Game.

"It's bad, Zordon." She said as she motioned for Justin to leave them alone and guard the door. "You may want to sit down for this news." She said pointing to the chair behind him. This not the sort of news that you could stand up for because it would be like a punch in the gut and leave you breathless.

"No, that's fine, just tell me." He said as she sighed and turned away from him to gather her thoughts. She knew that he and Alpha had become good friends since last year's Games.

"It concerns Alpha." She said before turning back around to face him. "Right before Kimberly was raised into the arena; guards rushed into the room and beat him. They knocked him out and dragged him away from the room." She stated calmly even though she was furious. She hadn't thought that Alpha would have been danger because he wasn't a tribute. Zedd had attacked Alpha in clear view of Kimberly before she had ever started the Game. It had been to throw her off balance, she was sure of it. Zedd knew that Kimberly was a fighter and anything to throw her off her game was a plus to him. It would give one of the other tributes a chance to kill her.

"What? Why?" He asked still processing the fact that Zedd had actually attacked Alpha with Kim watching. Normally he took people in the night or when they were alone and send evidence of their death later. Zordon had gotten a finger and a note when his girlfriend had been taken.

"I think that Zedd wanted to shake Kimberly up and to punish Alpha for that change to the wedding dress. It made Zedd look like a fool and Alpha had to pay for that." She said as Zordon nodded slowly. It made sense but it was still wrong. Most people in the Capitol had no clue what the dress meant but then again it wasn't the people in the Capitol that Zedd was worried about. It was the ones in the districts that were uprising.

"Do you know if he is alive?" He asked slowly as Dulcea walked over to him and took his hands in hers. She wasn't big on showing comfort so that meant that she had bad news.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure that he is dead." She stated without looking away from him. She didn't lie to him which was a good thing. She had enough respect for him to tell him the truth even though it was bad.

Zordon closed his eyes as he pictured Alpha standing proudly on the sidelines when Kimberly had spun around last night to reveal the other dress. Kimberly was Alpha's greatest work and Zordon was glad that he had gotten to see her in her element. "Let me know the minute you find out anything." He said as she nodded. "I can't believe that Kimberly could even manage to function after what she had seen." He muttered still not over the fact that Alpha had been beaten in front of Kimberly.

"Well she is a fighter and she wants to make sure that Tommy wins it this time." She stated as he nodded. Kimberly's whole goal this Game was to have Tommy win.

"The time table has to be moved up." Zordon stated as Dulcea sighed.

"I know and we are working on that. The arena will come alive in a few hours. Don't worry, everything is in place and the gifts have been set up to give them clues." She stated as he nodded. "Don't worry; I have taken care of everything. We just have to wait for the surprises." She said before leaving him alone.

Zordon thought about what she had said before grabbing the remote. He flipped the TV on and watched as the camera panned the arena. The screen then spilt into three sections. On the left were Trini, Billy, and Cestria walking through the woods. There seemed to be a few tributes following them. He wasn't sure if they were hunting them or just trying to find water like they were.

The one on the right showed the starting point where two tributes were trying to dive down and get the mussels and clams on the bottom. They at least realized that they could eat them. He was sure that if they had a fishing pole or net, they would be trying to get the fish as well.

He finally looked at the one in the middle and saw Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, and Mystic making their way through the woods. They still had a few hours of daylight left. The first gift would arrive close to dusk and he hoped that they knew what to do with it. If not, then there was no other help he could give them.

XXXX

"Are you alright? I know in your condition that this heat has got to be getting to you." Rocky said as Kim looked back at Tommy.

"I'm fine." She replied wishing that she could choke Tommy for his comment about being pregnant. Why did he think that it was a good idea to say that she was pregnant? It sure didn't get them any water sent in a gift which is what they needed at the moment.

"Are you sure? I mean we can stop if you need too." Mystic said coming up beside her. The old woman was at least sincere in her suggestion. Kimberly wasn't too sure about Rocky's comment though. It was like he knew something but was keeping up with the act for appearances.

"No, I'm fine. I would prefer to keep moving and try to find water." She said as Rocky and Mystic nodded in understanding. They remained quiet as they made their way farther and farther away from the salt water where they had started. Kim knew that they would evidently run out of room but she knew that they had to have several more miles of arena left before they did that. Kim was in for a shock though because the arena was the smallest in the history of the Games and they were about to run out of room.

XXXX

"They are close to the edge of the arena." Elgar said behind Ivan. He was standing in front of the screens that were lined up along the far wall. Everyone in the room could see what was going on from several angles.

"I know but don't worry, they can't go anywhere." Ivan stated as he watched the tributes move around the arena. If they only knew that they were within miles of each other, they would be a lot more careful. He had actually made the arena even smaller than what Finster had designed before his death. There would be more contact this way between the tributes and also it would make the surprises that the arena had to offer just that more torturous.

"Would you like me to turn them around?" Elgar asked as he watched them get closer and closer to the edge.

"No, let's see what happens." Ivan replied with an evil smile. Kimberly was leading them and he just couldn't wait to see what happened when she hit that force field. It almost as if he had moved her to be in that exact spot. He expected her to join the fallen list before nightfall.

XXXX

"There is something very odd about that tree." Billy commented as Trini looked to where he was pointing.

"It's just a dead tree, that's all." She replied as she focused on the tree in front of her. She had been leading the way chopping at the undergrowth with the axe for what seemed like hours and she was tired.

"Why would the Capitol place a dead tree in the arena?" Cestria asked as she paused beside Billy.

"It's just a prop, don't worry about it." Trini said as she looked back at them. At times, she wondered why she had ever agreed to save them. They didn't need them for this but Kimberly had liked them. She wasn't quite sure what Kimberly saw in them but she would keep them safe until they reach Kimberly and the others.

"I don't think it's a tree at all." Billy said as Trini groaned. They wanted to discuss a tree, really? What was wrong with them?

"If it's not a tree then what is it?" Trini asked shooting him a glare.

"Not sure yet but if we get closer, I will be able to tell you." He said smiling back at her. "Besides that is the general direction in which we are heading." He informed her. She knew that he wanted a good look at that tree.

"Fine, let's go check out the dead tree." Trini said giving up on trying to find Kimberly and the others before nightfall. It was possible that they found the dead tree as fascinating as Billy and Cestria and had decided to check it out as well.

XXXX

"Hey let me take the lead for a while, you are getting tired I can tell." Tommy said as he walked up beside Kimberly.

She was tired because the undergrowth had gotten thicker the farther into the jungle they went. Thankfully in the supplies that Rocky had, there had been what looked like a sickle. She had taken it and had gotten to work but swinging it for long did wear her down in this heat.

"Thanks." She said as she handed Tommy the sickle. He was much stronger than she was and made it look so easy. She knew that he was as thirsty as she was but he didn't let that bother him.

"Oh that's nice; you know he should have done that instead of you, I mean with your condition and all." Rocky said as Kim glared at him. It was none of his business what Tommy did. She was beginning to question why Zordon had given his stamp of approval on Rocky. Did Zordon really think that Kimberly and Tommy needed extra help that he had secured Rocky for them? She just didn't know and she wished she did.

Shaking her head, she began walking slowly behind Tommy and realized that something was wrong. Everything looked normal except for the ripple in the sky above them. She knew that the Capitol made sure that the arena was enclosed but that ripple should be this close to them. Looking away, she noticed that there was a slight buzzing noise. All of a sudden, she knew what it was because of her talk with Billy and Cestria. It was a force field.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed out as he chopped down the green in front of him. Everything moved in slow motion then as she tried to run towards him but couldn't. It was like her feet were glued to the ground. Tommy was thrown back to the ground and he landed on his back a few feet away from her.

Rushing over to him, she knelt down beside him. She ran two fingers across his throat like her mother had shown her to do. She didn't feel a pulse but his could be weak from the force field. She then placed her head on his chest to see if she could hear his heart beat but all she heard was the thundering of her own blood rushing through her ears. She couldn't hear his heart beat or feel the rise and fall of his chest.

She felt two hands grabbed her from behind to drag her away from his body. It didn't take her long to start kicking and screaming. What was going on? Had Rocky known this was going to happen? The only though running through her head as she was pulled away from Tommy was that he was dead and it was all her fault. She hadn't saved him this time.

XXXX

Okay I know it's a cliffhanger but trust me, it was the best place to stop. I hope that everyone liked this chapter, don't forget to let me know what you thought. The next chapter should be out soon.


	17. Arena

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and hopefully, you are not too upset with me for the cliffhanger last chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. I love reading what you think about each chapter.

XXXX

Rocky finally got Kimberly away from Tommy before he knelt down beside him. Pinching Tommy's nose, Rocky breathed into his mouth. The kiss of life was what everyone called it and he hoped that it was true. He had to save Tommy for Kimberly. It was part of his job to keep Tommy alive and well. After two breaths, he sat up and placed his right hand two fingers above the end of Tommy's sternum. He placed his left over his right and interlaced his fingers before locking his elbows. Taking a breath he pushed down on Tommy's chest before letting his chest rise slowly. He did that 14 more times. He made sure not to break Tommy's ribs in the process because a broken rib could spell trouble in the long run. Moving back to Tommy's mouth, Rocky blew into his mouth again and watched as Tommy's chest rose and fell with both breaths.

Kim sat there in shock as she watched Rocky. It looked like he was kissing Tommy but she knew that he wasn't She had seen her mom try do this only once. It was very clear that her mother wasn't trained as well as Rocky was though. She didn't even know that she wasn't breathing until she started seeing spots.

"You need to breath or you will black out." Mystic said as she rubbed Kimberly's back trying to provide her some comfort. "You will be no help to him if you're dead." She pointed out as Kim took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Can he help him?" She asked as Rocky started pushing down on Tommy's chest again. This was the second time he had done that. She understood that he was trying to get Tommy's heart beating again while keeping his lungs functioning.

"I have seen Rocky save a few people doing that but there are no guarantees." Mystic answered slowly as Kim's heart tightened.

Kim nodded as she watched Rocky. He was so focused on Tommy that she was sure that if another tribute came up to them that Rocky wouldn't hear them. She looked around and tried to make sure that no one was near but the sound of Tommy coughing had her snapping her head back around.

"Tommy?" Kim called out as she scrambled up and over to him and Rocky.

"His heart beat is thready and a little fast but I think he will be fine." Rocky said as Kim nodded not taking her eyes off of Tommy.

"Tommy, it's me. Can you hear me?" Kim asked as Tommy slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Kimberly?" Tommy choked out as she nodded and grabbed his left hand with hers. "What happened?" He asked after he cleared his throat.

"You walked into the force field and it threw you back and stopped your heart." Kim stated trying to get control of her emotions. She was just so happy that Tommy was alive. She didn't care if the Capitol found out that Tommy meant more to her now than he had in the first Game.

"I walked into a force field?" He asked as she nodded. "Well at least we know where it is." He said struggling to sit up. Tommy realized that he had never felt this weak before and that was including last year's Game.

"You might want to lay there for a few more minutes; your body will still be weak from your brush with the force field." Rocky called out from next to Mystic. Kimberly hadn't even known that he had moved away from Tommy and her. She apparently had been wrapped up in Tommy that she hadn't heard Rocky move.

"Rocky's right, you need to rest for a little bit longer." Kim stated looking down into his chocolate eyes. He looked confused that she wanted him to stay but she couldn't risk him moving at the moment. She wanted his heart stronger before they had to move.

"We need to move before someone finds us." Tommy said as Kim shook her head no. "Kimberly, I don't want everyone to die because of me." He stated in a strong voice.

"Don't worry, we are on guard and I haven't heard a sound. We will move when you have gained some strength back." Kim stated firmly as Tommy sighed. He knew that there was no use arguing with her. She wouldn't let him move no matter what anyway so he might as well rest up while he had the chance. They would have a long night ahead of them if they didn't get some kind of rest.

XXXX

"Oh Rocky." Zordon breathed as he watched Rocky save Tommy by doing CPR on him. Zordon knew that Rocky had placed a target on his back by doing that but at least Rocky was actually doing his job. It had all been set up when Dulcea learned that the victors were going back into the Game. The only ones not in on the secret were Tommy and Kimberly even though Zordon was pretty sure that Tommy knew something. Zordon had chosen Trini and Rocky for one reason and that was to keep Tommy alive so that Kimberly would stay alive. He knew that Kimberly would fight until the end as long as Tommy stayed alive.

Standing up, Zordon began to pace as he tried to focus on how much the tributes had until the arena started fighting them. Rubbing his face, he looked back at the screen and saw Kimberly and Tommy. The camera made sure to focus on them. He heard Deca in the background talking about true love between the district 12 tributes.

She also questioned if this was good for the baby and Zordon had to laugh. When he told Tommy to make sure that the people fell in love with Kimberly, he had never dreamed that Tommy would spring that bombshell on everyone. It was perfect though because he had gotten more money from sponsors this year. He had their gifts lined up and ready to go. All they had to do was do what they do best which was to survive the Game.

XXXX

"Why is he still alive?" Zedd yelled as he watched Tommy open his eyes. "Rocky just signed his death warrant. I want everyone to know that if they help Tommy and Kimberly that they will die." He said as Ivan nodded. Zedd had come into the control room when he thought that Tommy had died by the force field. Everyone had gasped when they saw Rocky begin CPR on Tommy. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Rocky wasn't supposed to save Tommy. No one had ever bought a tribute back from the dead before so they had no idea what to do with him or how to punish him.

"The arena is set." Ivan stated as Zedd nodded. He couldn't wait for the show that was about to begin. Hopefully Tommy and Kimberly would be killed this time. He didn't care if any of the tributes won this year only that Kimberly died. In fact, that could be the final twist to the Game; no one would be the winner of the 100th Games. It would be justice since there were two winners last year.

He smiled as he left the room. It was time to show the people that he was the only one that could come out the winner from the Games.

A thought did occur to him though. He had asked Kimberly to prove to him that she loved Tommy and watching her as Tommy almost died proved it. She had shown that she did love that boy and it would work perfectly with his plans. He now had someone to torture her with. Killing her mom and sister wouldn't bring out the reaction that he wanted but killing Tommy would. Kimberly had done exactly what he wanted and shown her heart in those few minutes. He couldn't hold his smile at the thought of finally breaking Kimberly.

XXXX

"Look we might as well stop here because it's about to get dark and I don't relish stomping through this jungle in the dark." Trini said as Billy and Cestria nodded. She was tired and sweating and she knew that it was just better to stop than to push on in their condition.

"We should see what we can find to eat." Cestria said as Trini nodded. She hoped that there was something to eat here since they hadn't found any water yet.

Trini looked up at the sky and wondered what they would be facing tonight because today had been pretty tamed considering they were in a deadly Game. She could only hope that she could protect both Billy and Cestria when the time came. It was her job to get them to Kimberly and the others and she intended to see it through.

XXXX

"I need to learn that from him." Carolina muttered as Jason looked away from the screen. He could see why Kim's mom would be interested. Rocky had just saved Tommy's life which moved him up a little bit on Jason's scale. He still didn't trust him but at least he didn't hate Rocky anymore. Mystic was another story though. He couldn't get a read on her but time would tell what she was about.

"I bet he has done that before." Jason said looking at Kim's mom closely. "He does live in Ocean Bluff. They have all that water surrounding him." He said as she nodded.

"Well I think that it's awesome." Kira said shooting Jason a smile. "I mean who can say that they died but then came back to life." She stated as Jason nodded. Looking back at the screen, he wondered how long it would take for another tribute to meet up with them. It had been pretty quiet after the initial bloodbath. The Capitol won't be happy with that and Jason wondered how they would turn up the volume.

XXXX

The sun finally faded from the sky as Ivan watched the tributes get settled for the night. He wanted more action for the day but at least his surprise was close now. "Is the seal ready?" Ivan asked as Dulcea nodded. She had prepared the fallen tributes and the seal for the first night. "Okay then let it roll." He said as she projected the seal into the arena before the faces of all the dead tributes.

Dulcea glanced away as the faces of the dead tributes flashed before her. It was different this year because she knew all the tributes. She may not like some of them but they had earned the right to not have to face this demon again. Zedd would pay for each of their deaths.

XXXX

"I think I missed some of the cannons. There are more tributes dead than I thought there would be." Trini said as she watched Sprocket's face disappear into the night. It was the one tribute that she was happy to see dead. Thankfully Rocky, Kimberly, and Tommy's picture hadn't been up there. She had been worried that they might have already gone down but that was worry was gone now.

"The air has changed." Cestria said as Trini looked back at her. Cestria was an odd woman and Trini wondered how she could even tell that the air had changed. There was no breeze in the arena so to Trini there was no air that could be changed.

"I fear we may be in for some trouble tonight." Billy said as the sound of thunder rolled behind them.

"You may be correct, Billy." Trini stated before sitting down across from Cestria. She needed to rest her body for a while since she knew that tomorrow would be hard.

XXXX

Kim looked around and knew that it was just better for them to stay here for the night. Tommy was still too weak to move at the moment and she wasn't sure if Mystic could last for too much longer either. Sighing, Kim closed her eyes and tried to think of what their next move should be. It was hard trying to watch over two extra people. She was used to being by herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rocky asked coming up behind her.

"They are not worth that much." Kim stated with a laugh while she turned around to face him. "I think that we should stay here for tonight before getting an early start in the morning." She said as he looked back at Tommy and Mystic with concern in her eyes.

"I agree. We should be able to hear if any tributes come up on us." He said as she nodded. "I will get us some kind of shelter for tonight." He informed her as they heard a clap of thunder. Looking up, she tried to see if there were any clouds but it was too dark to see any clouds.

"Maybe we will get some rain." Kim muttered while Rocky left her to set up camp for tonight. Kim looked through the trees toward where she heard the thunder. The arena was casted in moonlight. She guessed that it was close to midnight but she wasn't sure. You couldn't tell what time it was while in the arena most of the time. It was dark in the arena but the Capitol could have just turned off the sun. There was no telling what the Capitol would do with the time while they were in here.

"Smells like rain." Tommy stated as he stood up slowly and walked over to her. She could tell that it took a lot out of him just to stand.

"You should be resting." Kim stated looking away from him.

"I do need to move too." He pointed out as she just stood there. She thought that it was too soon to be moving but he was his own person and she couldn't stop him. "Do you think that we could get some rain?" He asked looking up at the sky.

"I'm not sure but I hope so." She said as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and struck a lone tree that was directly behind the starting point. She had seen that tree earlier but thought it looked rather odd. At the time, she couldn't study it because she was trying to save Tommy from the other tributes but now she wished that she had gotten a better look at it.

"Wow, I can't believe that that tree is still standing." Tommy said as Kim looked closer at it. She just knew that there was something special about that tree.

"With that big of a bolt, it shouldn't be. The lighting must not have hit the tree." She said looking back at him. She could tell that he did need to stay here for the night.

"You could be right." He said as he looked down at her. "You know that even though its dark here that the Capitol is watching." He said looking back at the tree.

"I know." She whispered. "Even when you're sleeping, keep your eyes opened." She said as he looked back at her.

"Did Jason give you that advice?" He asked with a smile.

Kim smiled and looked back at him. She remembered the moment when Jason had told her that before they had found about going back to the Game. "He did. Jason doesn't look it but he is very observant." She said as he nodded. "He sees things that no one else really does." She whispered as he nodded again.

"Come on, we better help with setting up camp or else Rocky and Mystic may kick us to the curb." He said as she nodded and turned away from the tree and the rest of the arena. They were pretty well hidden into the trees so the threat of attack wasn't very high.

Kim noticed that Rocky had gotten several branches and made a hut. She looked over at Mystic and saw a bowl made of grass sitting in front of her. Walking over to her, she sat down and picked up the bowl. She had never seen anything like this before. Mystic could do more than make a wicked looking fish hook.

"How did you make this?" Kim asked studying the bowl as much as she could in the moonlight.

"Weaving blades of grass, you have to do it very tightly so that it will hold water." She said as Kim nodded. "If we do find water, you can test it out and see that it holds water better than you would think."

"Oh I believe you; it's just that I have never seen a bowl like this." She said setting it back down next to Mystic. She didn't want to ruin Mystic's hard work by destroying the bowl.

"I think everything's done, if you want to get some rest. I'll take first shift tonight." Rocky said as Kim looked up at him.

"Okay, works for me." She said as she stood up and walked over to the hut. Kneeling down, she crawled into it and lay down. It was going to be a long few hours but she did need to rest after the day she had had. It had started off bad with Alpha being beaten before she had been raised into the arena then the actual start of the Game and of course Tommy almost dying before her eyes. She got settled when she heard a familiar tune and looked up. A small pink parachute glided down to them. It was their first gift and she couldn't believe that it was for her.

"I think it's for you." Tommy said from the front of the hut. She sat up and watched as he grabbed the gift. She had no clue what it could be but she knew that it was water. Zordon wasn't that nice to send what they could use right now.

"Pink parachute, yea its Kim's." Rocky said with a laugh as Tommy handed the container to her.

She opened it and found a little metal object. Pulling it out, she studied it but had no clue what it was for.

"What is it?" Tommy asked crawling in beside her.

"I don't know. It looked like a tube but with a spike on one end and a lip on the other. It can't be a weapon because it is too small and Zordon knows that I can't do close up combat." She said looking over at Tommy.

"It's got to be a tool." He said as she sighed. Why couldn't Zordon send instructions on what this was and how it could them?

"But for what?" She asked as she lay back down and closed her eyes.

"We will figure it out." Tommy whispered as he lay down beside Kimberly. Mystic and Rocky keep watch while they tried to figure out what Kim's gift had meant.

XXXX

"The thunder's coming closer." Billy said as Trini nodded standing up. She was worried about them being caught in a storm with nothing to protect them. She had seen the lightning strike the tree a few hours ago and got worried about them being caught in not just a storm but a thunder storm. It would be her luck that praying for water had caused a storm to come upon them that they couldn't handle.

"It is but what I don't get is I heard the thunder but I don't see the lightening anymore after it struck that tree." She stated.

"I would say that it is quite impossible for that to happen but we are in a man-made arena that the Capitol controls." He said as she nodded. "I suggest that we move."

"If there is a storm, they would cover the entire arena so moving wouldn't help." She replied looking out at the arena in the moonlight.

"Divided into sections." Cestria spoke up from behind them reminding them of her presence.

"What's divided into sections?" Trini asked as she walked over to Cestria. The woman hadn't really moved since they had stopped earlier.

"Divided into sections." Cestria stated as again as Trini sighed and shook her head.

"Billy, do you have any clue what she is talking about?" She asked turning back to the only one that was smart and could talk to her.

"No but Cestria has her own language so it's really hard to know what she is talking about all the time." He answered as Trini nodded and moved away from Cestria.

"So until she is ready to speak our language, we have no clue what she is saying." She stated as he nodded. "Well that's great." She sighed as the thunder roared louder. It was going to be a long night.

XXXX

"_Kimberly, you know what the tool is for. Remember how I didn't send you water in the first Game because I knew that you were close. Trust me, you are close. Trust in yourself and Tommy."_

Kim's eyes popped open as she grabbed the tool from beside her. Somehow Zordon had invaded her dreams but at least she knew what the tool was for now.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked as Kim sat up and looked at him. She had scared him by popping up like that.

"I know what this is for." She said holding up the gift for him to look at.

"Okay, so what's it for?" Tommy asked as they crawled out of the hut. He had been wondering but nothing had come to mind what they could use it for.

"Water." Kim said as they stood up on the outside of the hut.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked when he noticed them outside the hut. He didn't know what had them coming out of the hut when they were supposed to be resting.

"Kim knows what the tool is for." Tommy stated looking over at Rocky and Mystic.

"Oh please say water." Rocky said as Kim nodded. "Wait, really?" He asked as she smiled. He had been kidding but apparently he had guessed right.

"Yes really." She said walking over to one of the trees. Bending over, she shoved the tool into the tree. Nothing happened for a few moments but then a trickle of water came out. It was enough for them since they were so thirsty and didn't really know how to work the tool. "Oh thank you, Zordon." She whispered as she cupped her hands to catch the water before bringing it to her mouth. The water was warm but she didn't care. It was water.

"It worked." Rocky said as Kim moved to let them get a drink. Mystic stood up and bought her bowl over to catch water. After several minutes they had all had their fill. Mystic had refilled her bowl so that she could have water without getting up. Kim got one last drink before grabbing the tool. They couldn't afford to lose it. It was more valuable to her right now than her bow. She looked around and saw a vine growing up a tree. Grabbing a piece, she tied the tool to her belt. She hadn't figured out what the fanny pack thing was but she didn't take it off because she knew that it was valuable too.

"Rocky, you and Mystic can get some sleep if you want. I can take over because I'm not tired now." Kim said as Rocky nodded. He crawled into the hut as Mystic followed him.

"How did you figure out that the gift was for water?" Tommy asked as they sat down to the back of the hut. They were a little higher than the hut so that they could watch for a sneak attack. No one should come at them from the back because the force field had that guarded.

"I had a dream. Zordon was telling me to think about what the tool is for. It's weird but it worked." She said as he nodded. They got silent as they guarded the others.

XXXX

"The storm is moving in." Billy stated as Trini nodded. She felt a shift in the arena that she couldn't explain. All this time with Cestria and Billy had her noticing the small things that she never would have before.

"At least the rain will be a relief." She said as she stood up. She couldn't wait to feel the rainwater on her face. It would be a welcome relief in the Game and she knew that there were not going to be many of those. Looking up, she felt a drop of moisture and smiled. It wasn't as cool as she thought it should be but it was refreshing.

"It's not rain." Cestria said as Trini looked down at her. She was still sitting down like she had been the whole time that they had been camped. Trini had paced mostly while Billy studied the trees and ground trying to see if he could get them some water out of the trees.

"She's right, it's not rain." Billy said as Trini looked over at him. He had red covering his face. She knew that he wasn't hurt so it had to be what they were talking about.

"What?" She asked as she wiped her face. Looking down at her hand, she saw that it wasn't clear liquid like rain was supposed to be. The moonlight clearly showed red.

"Its blood." Billy said as they heard screams close to them. Another tribute was too close to them. It would be too hard to fight them in the blood rain and darkness, she knew.

"Come on, I've got to get you out of here." Trini yelled as she grabbed Cestria up and shoved both her and Billy through the jungle. She had to get them away from the tribute and out of the raining blood. The Capitol had taken what would have been refreshing like the rain and turned it against them like everything else they did. Was it a sign that the Capitol wanted it to rain with the blood of the victors? She prayed not but knew that that prayer wouldn't get higher than the trees above them.

XXXX

"It looks like it's raining over there." Tommy said pointing to the right of them.

"Yea it does but it's odd that it's only in that spot. Hopefully it will make it this way so that we can at least wash off." Kim replied as they watched it for another 30 minutes. The fall of the rain on the ground soothed her. It reminded her of Angel Grove when she had been caught in the woods in the rain.

"I remember the first time I saw you in the rain.' Tommy said as Kim looked over at him snapping out of her memories.

"What was I doing?" She asked seeing his smile in the moonlight.

"You were dancing beside your father. You had to be like 6 or 7. I think that you had just come from the woods because you had a flower that I know grows on other side of the fence." He replied as she nodded. She had been a happy child but that all changed when her father had died. She wasn't sure if she had touched a flower since her father's death that wasn't geared towards keeping the Capitol happy.

"I remember being happy but we were children then." She pointed out as he sighed.

"Children, something that we haven't been in a long time." He muttered. "You know, I'm glad that you stepped up for your sister. She didn't need to step into the arena last year. She deserves a childhood." He stated as she looked away. It hurt to think that her sister could have died last year. If she had been more selfish, she knew that Kira would have been gone. Kira wasn't built for the Game but she was. She was born for this.

"I couldn't let her go. She is what innocence looks like. She didn't need to be on guard and two steps ahead of the competition, every lesson she learned in the arena a new scar on her heart." She said as he took her hand in his. The comfort that he gave her without her asking just showed that he was too sensitive for the Game as well. She had to protect him.

"She didn't need everyone waiting for her to break down." Tommy whispered as Kim squeezed his hand.

"Or everyone watching to see the fallout when she did break." Kim breathed as she noticed something coming toward them from the center of the arena.

"What's that?" Tommy asked as they stood up not really knowing what was coming their way.

"It looks like fog. It must have come off that rain. It had been really hot before that rain." She said as they stepped closer. The fog looked denser than it did back at home but it could be because of the humid air in the jungle of the arena.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked as he woke up to their movements. He was a light sleeper due to the fact that he knew what the Capitol did to people in their sleep.

"Fog is moving in." Kim replied as Mystic cried out.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked as Rocky and Mystic crawled out of the hut.

"Something's wrong with the fog." Rocky said as Kim felt pinpricks in her lower legs where the fog had touched it.

"They've poisoned it." She said as they grabbed their stuff. "Come on, we have got to get out of here." She yelled as Rocky grabbed Mystic and slung her on his back. Kim knew that with Mystic's age that she wouldn't be able to keep up. Rocky knew that too so he didn't even make Mystic ask for help. He just took matters into his own hands.

They started to move to the left and up as much as they dared. It was slow moving with all the undergrowth. It was then that Kim realized that Tommy was falling behind. He hadn't regained his full strength yet. Looking back at him, she knew that he needed help. She started toward him when Rocky's words stopped her.

"No, you can't carry him." Rocky said next to her.

"I won't leave him here." She stated as he nodded and lowered Mystic to the ground.

"I know that but I can. You carry Mystic and I will carry him." He said as she nodded. She helped Mystic on to her back while Rocky went back and got Tommy. They continued on as the fog started covering their legs now. She and Rocky began stumbling as their legs began to burn. She was beginning to lose feeling in her lower legs as the fog crept higher. They walked for several more minutes until Kim fell down with Mystic. She stumbled back up and went to help Mystic.

"No." Mystic stated as Kim just looked at her.

"Come on, guys. We have got to move." Rocky yelled back at them. It looked like Tommy had passed out again on Rocky's back. She had to help Mystic since Rocky was helping her with Tommy.

"No, this is my finish line." Mystic stated as Kim shook her head no.

"Come on, I can get you out of here." Kimberly said reaching for her arm. She had to save Mystic because she couldn't have her blood on her hands.

"No, my dear, I did my job and now it's my time to die." She said as Rocky walked back over to them with Tommy. The fog had almost reached their knees now. The burning was getting higher and higher.

"Mystic." Rocky whispered as she shook her head and looked at him sadly. He knew that this was her choice and he couldn't say anything.

"Protect her." Mystic whispered back as she leaned up and kissed Rocky's cheek. She then turned and walked into the fog.

"No!" Kim yelled as Rocky grabbed her arm. She watched as Mystic disappeared into the fog.

"This is her choice." Rocky said as he pulled her away. "We have got to move now." He said as she nodded and turned away. They heard one scream before the cannon fire. Mystic was gone and it was all Kim's fault.

XXXX

"This is going to kill Aisha." Adam whispered as he watched Mystic give her life for Kimberly and Tommy. Rocky could have carried her if Tommy hadn't needed his help but they all knew that Mystic had known that she was going to die in the Game. She had gone out a hero instead of a victim.

"We don't tell her until she asks." Tanya said as he nodded. They had finally gotten Aisha settled down after she had watched the first part of the Game. Thankfully she hadn't seen Tommy thrown back from the force field and Rocky save him. Adam didn't know if Aisha would have slept after that.

"The Capitol has turned sadistic with the blood rain and the poisonous fog. I wonder what they plan next." He said as Tanya sighed. She had been worried about the Capitol turning up the volume on this year's Game because it was victors in the arena this year.

"Those were only the beginning, I fear. Everyone in the arena is not safe." She said as Adam nodded. They didn't know what to do since they had to just sit there and protect Aisha. It was Rocky's one request and they intended to keep her safe and away from the Capitol.

XXXX

"I think the fog is gone now." Kim huffed as she tried to catch her breath. Her legs were on fire where the fog had touched them. Her jumpsuit had holes in it where the fog had eaten through it to get to her skin. They had made it back to the starting point with the salt water.

"Do you think that this is safe to be here?" Rocky asked looking around. Kim did the same trying to see if they could see any tributes lurking around.

"Probably not but I don't want to enter that jungle again." She stated. "We can move up to the tree line so that we will have some protection." She said as he nodded and turned towards the tree. Kim glanced around one last time before following close behind him.

"We should get some sleep tonight." Rocky said laying Tommy down.

"I'm not sure if I can sleep now." She muttered as Rocky nodded. They both sat down and waited for sunrise to see what else they would encounter.

XXXX

"Okay, I don't know what's going on but something is alive in these woods." Trini muttered as she pushed Billy and Cestria on.

"If could be traps set by the Capitol." Billy stated as Cestria nodded.

"I think we should head to the starting point. We need to regroup." Trini stated as she stepped out of the trees so that she could see where they were. They were close and should be there by daybreak, hopefully. "Come on." She said as Billy and Cestria did as she asked. They made their way slowly through the edge of the tree line. Screams of tributes filled the air as Trini pressed on. This nightmare had just begun and she wasn't sure if they would survive the night.

XXXX

Kim stood up as the sun peaked over the horizon. Rocky had gone to sleep a few hours ago while she stayed up. It was dangerous but she couldn't sleep. All through the rest of the night, she heard the screams of the tributes in the woods. Something was out there but she no clue what. Their best bet was to stay out of the trees and near the starting point. She hadn't seen anything happen this way so maybe it was the only safe place to be.

"I think you look even more beautiful in the morning light." Tommy whispered behind her.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked kneeling down beside him. He had slept through the night thankfully.

"I do but I feel like I missed something while I was out." He said looking around them. "Where's Mystic?" He asked when he noticed that she wasn't around them.

"She didn't make it." Kim cried as Tommy gathered her in his arms.

"It's okay, Kimberly." He whispered into her hair. He felt her tremble and knew that she blamed Mystic's death on herself.

"I should have been able to carry her." She cried against his chest.

"You can't blame yourself." He stated as Rocky stirred.

"Tommy's right, Kimberly, Mystic chose to die." Rocky said standing up. "I'm going to go down to the water. I think I saw some fish in there and I don't know about you but I'm hungry." He said.

Kim heard Tommy's stomach rumble too as she pulled back from him. "Can you fish without a pole?" She asked looking up at him.

"I can fish with my bare hands, if I have too." He said shooting her a cocky grin.

"You know I believe that he could." Tommy said as Kim groaned.

"Come on, we need to guard his back while he gets breakfast." She said as they both stood up.

Rocky was already in the water when Tommy and Kimberly made it down there.

"Hey, the water makes the stings from the fog feel a hundred times better." Rocky called out before he dove down under the surface.

Kim and Tommy shared a look before they waded into the water. Kim had her bow up and ready in case of an attack.

"He's right, this does feel better." Tommy said as Kim nodded still on alert.

"Well look what I've found." A voice called out behind them. Kim swung around with her bow ready when she saw that it was Trini. Behind her were Billy and Cestria and they were all covered in what looked like blood. It was dried as far as she could tell so they had to been covered with it for a few hours at least.

Kim didn't know what to think because she knew that she had to protect Tommy and Rocky.

"Tick, tock goes the clock." Cestria said as Rocky resurfaced with his trident held high. Everyone was frozen, not knowing who should move first when a scream pierced the air.

XXXX

I hoped that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know. I know that it's another cliffhanger but at least this one doesn't leave everyone on the edge of their seat as much. The next chapter should be out soon. A quick note, some of the parts between Tommy and Kim are based on Taylor Swift's song Eyes Open. You can find that song on The Hunger Games soundtrack. The lyrics fit the mood that I wanted. Also don't forget to find and like me on Facebook, Falcon4Crane.


	18. Tick Tock

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter and sorry for this being a day late. I just didn't get it done until last night. It is a little longer than I had intended but I think it works better. Also thank you to everyone that has reviewed, the story has reached 200 reviews which is awesome! Now onto to the story.

XXXX

Everyone looked around to see where the scream had come from. No other tribute was around them that they could see and none of them were hurt so they knew that it was none of them that had screamed. A cannon fired signaling another tribute's death even though they had no clue who it could have been or where they had been. They didn't know who or what had killed them either. The scream had sounded like they were right next to them not an echo.

"Okay, I swear this arena is going to give me nightmares." Trini muttered as Kim, Tommy, and Rocky made their way out of the water. Kim and Tommy really had no clue why she was here with Billy and Cestria but Rocky seemed okay that Trini was there. He had his trident handy though in case something happened. She didn't doubt that he would launch it into the air in seconds if detected trouble.

"What are you doing here with them?" Kim asked pointing to Billy and Cestria who were standing behind Trini. "And why are you covered in what looks like blood?" She asked keeping her arrow trained on Trini. Something had happened to them and she wanted to know what. She wasn't sure if she should trust them or not because she still wasn't sure about Rocky even though he did carry Tommy last night through the fog. She owed him for doing that because he hadn't have carried Tommy then he could have carried Mystic and saved her.

"I was told that if I wanted an alliance with you, I had to bring them." Trini said pointing back to them. "Also it is blood because the Capitol is sadistic and instead of water in the rain early this morning it was blood which wasn't refreshing like it should have been. They should pay for getting blood in my hair." She explained. "Are you going to keep that thing pointed at me the whole time?" She asked looking from Kimberly's bow to Kimberly with a question in her eyes. Kim looked her over again and knew that they had been through as bad a night as she, Rocky, and Tommy had been.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Kim asked instead as Trini sighed and walked over to the water's edge and began to wash the blood off of her. She trusted the fact that Kimberly won't shoot her in the back as long as she didn't go near Tommy. Kimberly wasn't one to shoot someone in the back which was honorable in a tribute. Most of the others would shoot you without batting an eyelash but Kimberly was different. She didn't take someone's life easily.

"You can't but then again, I don't trust you either so we're even." Trini replied as Rocky laughed and lowered his trident. He was standing beside Tommy while Kim stayed in front. Trini didn't trust Kimberly with her life but she didn't trust her in the arena. If worse came to worse, she wanted Kimberly on her side and not against her.

"I would say cat fight but we really don't have time for that and I'm still hungry." He said as Trini and Kim looked over at him. Trini wondered what Kim thought about Rocky. He wasn't the normal tribute because he hid everything under layers of laughter and smiles while others scowled and lost themselves in drugs and alcohol. Rocky could hide anything and everything from everybody because he had been doing it since he was 14. She only knew tidbits about his pain and only because he had told her in order to protect Aisha from Zedd. He needed help from another victor to help with Aisha.

After they had formed a secret friendship, they began sharing their pain with each other and he had asked for help. Trini had the up most respect for Rocky in the fact that after all he had been through, he could still laugh and show no pain. She couldn't even do that on most days so she made sure to stay out of the limelight. Rocky was a favorite tribute so he was in front of the cameras all the time but he didn't let the Capitol gain satisfaction off of his pain. He kept that hidden from everyone but a chosen few. Sighing, she scrubbed the blood from her hands and arms. The Capitol was playing with them now by dumping blood on them when they had thought it was rain.

Kim shook her head and lowered her bow. Trini had a point. She did tell Zordon that she wanted Billy and Cestria in an alliance because of their brains and apparently he had wanted her to have Trini because she was a lethal killer. This wasn't exactly what she wanted but it would do for the moment because she knew that they could help her protect Tommy from the other tributes. She had seen Trini's skills in her Game so she would be an asset to them. "I thought you were the one supposed to be fishing." Kim stated looking over at Rocky who was still standing beside Tommy.

"Well I wasn't sure if I would get a show or not, so I surfaced." He said walking back over to the water's edge. "But since you girls are boring, I'm going to get back to fishing, someone's got to get some food for your lazy butts." He stated before diving back into the water without making a splash. He barely caused a ripple in the water's surface. Kim wondered how long he had practiced that.

"You know if he wasn't so handy with that blasted trident, I would kill him." Trini said as Tommy laughed. Kim glanced over at him and had to smile. She had thought of doing the same thing but knew that Rocky was deadly with the trident probably more than she was with the bow.

"Billy, Cestria, do you want to wash the blood off?" Kim asked putting her arrow back in the quiver. She didn't want to scare them because she really did want them with her through all of this. They could figure this arena out and found out what they could expect next.

"It would be best if we do so." Billy said stepping forward into the water and began to wash.

"Tick, tock." Cestria said as Kim looked at her before glancing over at Trini who had paused in her washing. Something was wrong with Cestria. She hadn't been like this during their training.

"Don't look at me; she's been doing that since the blood rain. Believe me, if I could turn it off, I would. She is getting on my nerves with saying it over and over again." Trini stated before going deeper into the water. She began washing the blood out of her hair before walking back up to shore. "Now that I'm clean, did you happen to find any water? We searched all day yesterday but couldn't find any and we are a little thirsty." She said as she walked over to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Well we didn't find any but I do have a tool to get it out of the trees." Kim said as Billy walked over to them. He had finished washing all the blood off when he had heard Trini's question and Kimberly's answer.

"Oh thank you, I was almost ready to light a fire and boil some water if you didn't have any." Trini said as Kim smiled at her. She grabbed the tool and untied it from her pack around her waist before walking over to a nearby tree. Shoving it into it, she watched as the water dripped out.

"I can't make it actually pour out and it's a little warm but it's fresh." She stated as Billy stepped forward.

"It's all in how you turn it. You must hit the vein to get a full stream of water." He said bending forward and twisting the tool until water poured out.

"I wish we would have known about that last night." Kim said as Tommy stepped over to them.

"Well as least you had some water last night and not get your hopes up with the rain only to find out that it is blood." Trini muttered as she knelt down, cupped her hands, and caught some water before bringing it up to her mouth. She repeated the process three more times before finally standing back up.

"You know that bowl of Mystic's would be very handy now." Tommy said as Kim nodded.

"What happened to Mystic?" Trini asked as Billy got a drink of water. She knew that Mystic would be with Rocky but she didn't see her anywhere.

"A poisoned fog rose up from the center of the arena while we were camped out. Rocky grabbed Mystic and carried her until Tommy started falling behind and stumbling. He set Mystic down for me to carry her while he carried Tommy but I couldn't carry her after a while with the fog. I fell with her and she knew that I couldn't carry her anymore so she said her goodbyes and walked into the fog." Kim relayed quickly. She didn't want to remember that it was her fault that Mystic was dead. If she would have only been stronger than Mystic would still be alive.

"She gave her life to save Tommy." Trini stated as Kim looked over at her. Had Mystic gave her life to protect Tommy? She thought that it was just because she knew that Kim wasn't strong enough to carry her and that she wanted to go out her own way and not by another tribute's hand.

"Tick, tock." Cestria called out as Kim swung around to face her.

"It's like she is on repeat or something." Tommy said as Kim nodded and studied Cestria closely.

"I'm not sure why either." Trini stated beside them. "She was okay until the blood rain." She informed them looking over at Cestria.

"I think the blood snapped something in her brain. The arena was probably constructed to prey on all of our fears and nightmares." Billy stated as Tommy, Kim, and Trini looked over at him. It wasn't something that they had thought of.

"How does the Capitol know all of those things?" Tommy asked as Kim looked back at Cestria. She didn't think that Cestria had really snapped. She was trying to tell them something but the words were not coming out. Something was locked inside her mind and they needed to find it out before it was too late.

"They study all the tributes and then the victors. They know more about you than even your parents and friends." Trini whispered looking back at Cestria. "They know how to hurt you even if you don't." She said looking back at Kim.

"I don't think that's the problem with Cestria though." Kim muttered looking back. "She is trying to tell us something." She said.

"HEY! If any of you want food, you better come help me." Rocky called out from the water. He was holding up two fish in each hand. Kim couldn't believe that he had actually caught a fish let alone two. She was happy though because they hadn't eaten anything since before they entered the arena yesterday morning so the fact that she was getting to eat was awesome.

XXXX

"I want my room, prepared. Something tells me that the Game will not end like all the others." Zedd stated as one of the putties left to do as he had asked. Zedd looked back at the screen and studied the tributes around the water. He knew that something was about to happen within the next few days.

The rebels were planning an attack and he planned to have a counterattack ready. He would bet that they would try to save Kimberly and Tommy over everyone else. They would go for Kimberly and when they did, he would have Tommy. He had learned Kimberly's secret that to get to her closely guarded heart, you had to have Tommy. He was the key to Kimberly's undoing and he planned to use him in any way he could.

He would see how long she lasted when she learned what he planned to do to Tommy because of her. The rebels wouldn't have a hero in Kimberly any longer. They would have two dead tributes instead of a savior.

XXXX

"So there are 9 tributes dead including Mystic, I wonder where the other tributes are. The camera is not getting good angles on them because of all the trees." Jason said as Carolina set a plate of food in front of him. She had made eggs, bacon, and toast this morning. He hadn't wanted to eat but when his stomach rumbled, she had just given him a look and made him a plate. His mom would have done the same thing to Kimberly so it was nothing to him.

"No, there are ten now. The cannon just fired." Kira pointed out as he nodded. How could he have forgotten about someone dying?

"Well the good news is that Tommy and Kimberly are still alive." Carolina stated as she sat down with her plate. They were all seated around the kitchen table while watching the Game on TV. The mine was currently shut down due to the Game being on along with school out until it was over.

"The problem is that Kimberly has too many people to worry about now. Trini, Billy, and Cestria are going to add stress to her mind. She needs to take Tommy and leave. She is more than capable of taking care of herself and Tommy." Jason commented as Carolina nodded. She knew that Jason was right but she also felt that something larger was at hand.

"Why is she letting them around her, anyway? My sister is more of a loner." Kira stated taking a bite. "She barely likes Tommy around her let alone anyone else."

"She knows that she needs help keeping herself and Tommy alive this time around." Carolina answered as Jason looked over at her. He had a feeling that she knew something that she wasn't telling him. Why would Kimberly, need help keeping herself alive? She was a skilled hunter and had won the most recent Game on her own. Did Kimberly plan to let Tommy win by killing herself? He could see her actually doing that but why would she? Was something going on that she wasn't telling him?

"She kept herself and Tommy alive last time. She doesn't need their help." Kira said as Jason nodded. He agreed with her but there was nothing they could do anyway. If Kimberly felt like she needed help, she would take it. He still knew that it was more complicated than that though. Kimberly was planning something, he just didn't know what and he was really afraid of what it could be.

"I agree with you Kira but it's your sister and you know that she always has a plan." He said finishing his plate. He looked over at the TV and saw that Rocky had actually got them some fish. He was a little surprised that Rocky had managed to catch anything with all the splashing that everyone had been doing but apparently he had underestimated Rocky.

He had been as shocked at the blood covering Trini, Billy, and Cestria. The Capitol had stepped the Game up so that now they were torturing the tributes along with sending them to their death. He wondered what they would do to torture Kimberly. It had to be something special because Kimberly wasn't that easy to break. She guarded her every action and reaction from everyone including him most of the time. He was pretty sure that even Tommy didn't know every secret of Kimberly's.

"He did catch some fish." Kira said flashing Jason a smile. He was happy that she could still smile even though her sister, the one who had mostly raised her, was fighting for her life at the moment in a Game designed to kill her. Kira had faith that Kimberly would win no matter what happened and he wanted to make sure that she kept that faith. There was no reason to destroy her innocence at this age.

XXXX

"Well at least you live up to your name." Rocky stated as he grabbed one of the fish off the fire.

"What name?" Kim asked grabbing a fish and handing it to Tommy. She had quickly cleaned the fish that Rocky had caught before starting a fire and cooking them. It was something that she had done many times with Jason in the woods so it was quick work for her.

"Firebird." Rocky replied as Trini grabbed herself, Billy, and Cestria some fish to eat. Rocky had caught plenty of fish so that they could actually get full since no one of them had eaten anything all yesterday. Kim was thankful that Rocky had actually caught something that they could eat.

"You know I saw come fruits and nuts in the jungle, do you think that we can eat those too?" Billy asked sitting down beside Kimberly. Everyone knew that Kimberly knew a little about different fruits and nuts because of her time in the woods outside of Angel Grove.

"I don't know, some fruits and nuts are safe but others are not. I would say that the Capitol would mix them up so that we can't tell the difference. I may recognize some of them though so it could help." Kim answered as Billy nodded.

"I know a few that are safe." Rocky stated as he finished his fish. "We may need to look into that before it gets dark since there are only so many fish in the water. We are going to need other things to eat." He said as Kim nodded. She had been thinking the same thing except she was looking at the hunting part. She hadn't seen anything to actually hunt yet but there had to be something. The Capitol could have taken all the animals out so that she couldn't hunt but she hoped not. She didn't put it past them though because they knew that she could hunt and stay alive that way.

"Well I'm all for moving out of the open. I don't like being this exposed." Trini said as Tommy nodded. Kim didn't like it either but she liked the jungle even less. Tommy had died in it and if it hadn't have been for Rocky, he would have stayed dead.

"Guys, where is Cestria? I haven't heard her in a while." Tommy stated as Kim looked around trying to find the older woman.

"She walked over to the water to wash her hands after eating the fish." Billy stated as Kim stood up. Cestria was too quiet. Even if she was at the water, they should be able to hear her. Since she had gotten to them, she had been talking nonstop. Every once in a while, she would shout tick tock, Kim didn't know what that meant but something was going on. She had been trained that once animals got quiet, something was up. It could be another animal or hunter. Kim had a feeling that there was another tribute near. Grabbing her bow, she notched an arrow and walked slowly over to the water's edge. The thing that held the supplies blocked the other side, so she slipped around it slowly. The scene before her eyes had her releasing her arrow in a matter of seconds.

Another tribute had slipped up on them but the damage had already been done. Cestria's eyes were glazed over as Tenaya released her seconds before Kim's arrow found its mark in the center of her forehead. Tenaya was dead before she hit the ground a few feet away from Cestria's body.

"CESTRIA!" Kim yelled as she rushed over to the older woman's side and knelt down. Rocky, Trini, and Tommy jumped up and ran over to her. Billy followed but gave them enough room in case they would need to fight someone else. He wasn't that good of a fighter so he didn't want to get in their way.

"What happened?" Rocky asked as he knelt down next to Kimberly to see if he could do anything for Cestria. Once he saw Cestria's body, he knew that there was nothing he could do. CPR wouldn't bring her back.

"Tenaya had already sliced her throat before I could kill her. I knew that something was wrong when I didn't hear her." Kim said as Tommy stepped behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to offer her comfort.

"Kim, you couldn't have known that Tenaya would sneak up on us. We all should have kept a better on Cestria. She wasn't all there anyway." Rocky said as he stood up slowly. "Come on, we need to pack up camp and move away from here. Someone was bound to hear your scream." He said as she wiped away a tear and stood up. Rocky, Trini, and Billy walked back over to the fire and started packing up their stuff as Kimberly and Tommy looked down on Cestria.

"She was killed because she was with me." Kim whispered as she turned around to face Tommy. "She wasn't strong and they knew that."

"Kimberly, it's not your fault. Cestria was a tribute too and one that everyone but us wanted to kill because that would bring them one step closer to winning." He stated looking into her eyes. "I want you put this out of your mind. She did not die in vain." He said gathering her close.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Kim muttered into his shoulder taking the comfort he offered without question.

"Well lucky for you, you never have to find out." He said releasing her. "Now, let's get packed up before someone else shows up." He said as she nodded.

They walked back over to the others and started grabbing all their stuff. Trini looked up and noticed something moving towards them. "Uh guys, what's that?" She asked pointing toward the center of the arena.

"What?" Kim asked looking to where she pointed. "It looks like a …" She paused as she tried to think of the word.

"A tidal wave, MOVE!" Rocky yelled as he grabbed Tommy's arm and shove him towards the woods to the left of them. Kim was thankful for Rocky grabbing Tommy since she could barely think of what to do to get away. She grabbed her bow and arrows leaving everything else as she followed Billy, Trini, Rocky, and Tommy into the trees. The trees should provide them with protection from the wave, at least that's what she hoped would happen. They couldn't stay out in the open so this was their only choice.

XXXX

"Are they flooding the arena?" Zordon asked more to himself since he was alone as Dulcea walked into the room. It was her turn for a break from the control room and she had to inform Zordon of the status quo at the moment.

"Yes, it's one of the new surprises for the tributes." She said as he swung around to face her. He hadn't heard her open the door or even the elevator ding. It was a good thing that it was just her. If it had been someone else, he could have been in trouble for his criticism of the arena.

"It doesn't look like the wave is in the whole arena though." He pointed out as she nodded slowly.

"Its not but the tributes don't know that, only the viewers do. Ivan wants to the tributes so off balance that they won't figure out the arena." She said walking over to him. "He claims that it would ruin everything if they found out."

"You know I am starting to really hate that guy." He said as she nodded and sat down on the sofa to his left.

"I already hate him but because I know what the arena actually has in store for everyone. Anyway that's not the reason I came." She said as he sat down across from her on the sofa to his right.

"Any news on Alpha?" He asked dreading her answer. He had been praying that they would find Alpha alive so that they could rescue him from Zedd.

"Nothing other than rumors of Zedd holding him somewhere that no one knows about, I'm sorry." She replied. "We do know that Zedd plans to target Katherine next though so we moved her late last night. She is well out of his reach now." She informed him.

"Why would he target Kat? She was only Tommy's stylist." Zordon asked wondering why Zedd would want to hurt Katherine. She wasn't a threat to him or anyone else as far as he knew.

"Zedd knows that Alpha and Katherine worked together on Kimberly and Tommy's outfits for the parade and interviews. He plans on taking everyone that is or was close to Kimberly before she entered the arena." She said very calmly as Zordon stood up and began pacing. This was not the news that he wanted to hear even though he had suspected it. It was after all what Zedd did with each new victor, destroyed their lives.

"What about her family?" He asked looking at the TV, remembering what Zedd had done to his family.

"I don't know about them yet because they are in Angel Grove but they could come after you." She pointed out as Zordon looked back at her.

"What can they do to me? He has already destroyed my life anyway." He replied as Dulcea shook her head no.

"It's not about you though, it's about Kimberly. She is going to need you more than even she knows." She stated as she stood up. "Zordon, everyone needs you for this to work. Kimberly won't trust anyone but you when everything is explained to her."

"She trusts Tommy more than me." He whispered as Dulcea sighed.

"I know and we are working on a plan for both of them but you know as well as I do that Zedd will get to her through him. I think he has figured out that Tommy is Kimberly's weakness." She said with a sigh. "Don't worry; we are working on a plan for him."

"You might want to work on that first. Kimberly will not do anything without him safe and away from Zedd." He stated without blinking. "Tommy will need to be first if you want Kimberly."

"I'll keep that in mind. The Crane can't afford to be lost." She replied as he nodded.

"Just remember that the Crane flies only with the Falcon at her side." He recited from the tale of long ago.

"Do you think that Tommy is the fabled Falcon?" Dulcea asked looking at the screen of Tommy. The tributes were barely visible through the trees but she could see his face.

"If Kimberly is the Crane then Tommy is the Falcon. If you want this rebellion to be a success, he better be with her." He said as she nodded.

"I'll see to it, just watch your back in the meantime." She said before exiting the suite. Zordon stood there for a few moments before looking back at the screen. He had no doubt that Tommy was the Falcon to Kimberly's Crane. Turning away from the TV, he walked over to the window and looked out. He didn't see the Capitol laid out before him though because the words of the fable appeared before his eyes. All his life, he had only thought it was a fairy tale but now standing on the edge of it, he knew better. The words flashed in his brain as he spoke the words.

_It was foretold that a nation would rise up against the ruler with the Crane leading them but behind the Crane would be her source of strength, the Falcon. The two would defeat the ruler and bring peace to the land that had only been a dream for decades. _

XXXX

"So explain to me why the wave was only in that one area." Trini said as they walked back to the beach where they had eaten their fish. The beach looked clean after the wave washed through. Their fire had been put out along with the fish bones washed away by it. It was as if they had never been there.

"I don't know. It's too weird that it was only in this area and only for about an hour." Kim stated as she looked around for anything they could use that had been left behind while they had fled from the wave but she didn't see anything that could help. She was just thankful that she had grabbed her bow and arrows. They would need those later if or when they ran into another tribute.

"This arena is smaller than we think." Billy informed them while looking around them. He was studying the arena while everyone else was looking for anything they could use.

"I'm beginning to realize that but why was the wave only contained in this area?" Kim asked looking back at Billy. She saw a far off look in his eyes and wondered what he was thinking.

"I don't know but I think that everything is on a trigger." He replied looking over at her.

"A trigger? I don't think that that is it. We have been on the beach for a while before the wave started. It has to be something else." Trini stated looking up at him.

"It could be a timed trigger." Tommy said as Kim looked over to him. She always knew that Tommy was smarter than other people thought he was. If he had more time, she knew that he would figure out what was going on in the arena but she didn't know if he would have that time.

"A timed trigger? What does that mean?" Rocky asked walking over to them. He didn't see anything that could help them other than what they had.

"It could be set for a certain time to happen and not when someone steps into the area." Tommy explained looking around them. It seemed like the wave only went so far on each side. Something was going on but he just didn't know what.

"Well let's get out of the open and see what we can find in the jungle for food." Kim said as everyone nodded and made their way off the beach and back into the jungle. She hoped that there were some fruit or nuts that they could find. She wasn't sure if or when they could get back to the salt water since they didn't want to really risk being there when the wave rolled through. It would kill whoever was in the middle of it.

XXXX

Dulcea thought about what Zordon had said and knew that he was right. Kimberly wouldn't do anything if Tommy was in danger. She just didn't know how she could rescue both of them at the same time. Things were about to get very crazy, very fast. They could not afford to lose Kimberly now and she didn't care what it took. They would get Kimberly out no matter what.

XXXX

"I think that these are safe." Kim said picking up a nearby nut. They had been walking deeper and deeper into the jungle trying to find anything that they could eat. They hadn't seen any fruit around but they had seen a variety of nuts. Most of the nuts though Kim had never seen so she didn't even try to guess if they were alright.

"How will we know?" Billy asked as Trini sighed, grabbed the nut from Kimberly, and ate it. Trini knew that the nut was fine since she had actually studied different nuts in school when she was younger but she didn't open her mouth to share that fact. It was best just to stay quiet so that the Capitol didn't think that she was that smart. She didn't care if the others knew but the Capitol was watching them very closely and she hated for the Capitol to know anything about her.

"Well let's see if she lives and if so, we have at least something different to eat than fish." Rocky stated as Trini glared at him. She could have set him straight but just chose not to. She was pretty sure that Rocky wouldn't believe her anyway.

"We are going to have to find a lot more than that one." Tommy stated as Kim nodded in agreement.

They all spread out and began hunting for more nuts so that Kimberly could see if they very good or not. Billy and Tommy wandered more to the left away from everyone when Tommy looked up. He had heard a noise and wondered if it was another tribute but what he saw made him reject the idea of another tribute in the area.

"Uh Billy, I think I've found some animals." He said as Billy looked up. He had heard something in Tommy's voice that had him looking up. They both stood motionless as they looked up.

"Tommy, I don't think Kim wants to tangle with them though." Billy replied as he trained his eyes in the tree branched above them. "I'm not even sure if you can eat them either." He tagged on trying to think of a way to get out of the way and not get hurt. Monkeys were known to be mean animals and they both preferred to stay in one piece.

"Do you think that we should call for the others?" Tommy asked keeping his voice low and calm so that he didn't disturb them and draw any more attention to them on the ground. There had to be hundreds of monkeys above them but they weren't making a sound which was odd. It was like they were waiting for something of someone to move.

"It would be a good idea." Billy said as Tommy nodded slowly.

"Kimberly." Tommy called softly as Kim walked over to them. She had been looking for Tommy since he had gotten out of her eyesight.

"What's wrong?" She asked wondering why Billy and Tommy were looking up. The nuts that they were searching for were all around their feet.

"Look up." Billy replied as Kim did just that and gasped. She didn't panic though but she didn't move either. High in the tree branches were what looked like golden monkeys with wings. They were not normal monkeys but they did look scary with their golden hair and yellowed teeth. They were looking down at them with their teeth showing. Kim studied the teeth and knew that they were very sharp and could rip them apart in seconds. These monkeys had to be the work of the Capitol because she had never seen a monkey that color or that big before. On the Victory Tour, she and Tommy had visited a zoo that had monkeys and she thought that they had been way smaller and not as scary.

"Okay I want you to slowly back away. If we can get out of their eyesight, everything should be fine." She said as Billy and Tommy nodded. With one step, the monkeys started screaming and howling as if on a timer. "Stay calm." Kim urged as they backed away some more.

One monkey jumped onto a lower branch close to Tommy. Kim moved closer to him and got her bow ready. They would not get any closer to Tommy. Another monkey jumped to a lower branch close to Billy. Several more jumped down on different branches, closer and closer to them. Billy and Tommy had several monkeys close to them but Kim knew that she would protect Tommy over Billy. Tommy was going to win this Game.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked coming up behind them. The monkeys all howled and began attacking them. Kim shot arrow after arrow trying to stay near Tommy the whole time. Billy was kicking the monkeys away while Rocky was making short work of them with his trident. Kim didn't know where Trini was until a dagger whizzed by her head and lodged into a monkey to the left of her.

The monkeys seemed to be coming from everywhere. The more that was killed, the more that came out to fight. One of them caught Kim in the back as she flipped out of the way. Spinning around, she fired and arrow killing the monkey that had attacked her. Her back was on fire but she couldn't stop now and access the damage. Tommy was alone and she had to get back to his side.

Tommy was holding his own though because he was punching and kicking the monkeys. He hadn't been touched either unlike her. She flipped back over to his side and took out another monkey with an arrow. The attack seemed to go on for about an hour until it all stopped. It was like the timer had gone off and the attack was over. What was going on?

"You know I never did like monkeys." Rocky muttered while Kim gathered up her arrows from the bodies of the dead monkeys. She would need them later and if she left them then she would be down to one arrow. One arrow, wouldn't last her long in this arena.

"We did find some nuts but I think that it would be better to go back to the beach area to look them over. I don't know what to expect any more in the jungle." Trini stated as Kim nodded.

"I would say that that is a good idea. I think that our chances are better against tributes than what these trees hold." Tommy stated as they made their way back down to the beach. It was a long hot walk but they finally made it to the beach and sat down. Kim looked over all the nuts and pointed out what she thought should be safe. Trini had agreed with her safe list and had added more that she knew about. Rocky then added a few more that he knew was safe. They now had several different types of nuts that they agreed were safe. They made sure to keep one nut from each type so that they could compare later.

A small parachute landed near them with a red chute. It had to be Rocky's since red was his favorite color.

"Hey Rocky, I you have a gift." Kim said as he got up and walked over to the gift. She watched him open it to reveal bread.

"Someone must really love you." Trini stated as Rocky smiled.

"Of course they love me, now let's eat." He said breaking the loaf up into equal shares. The bread was still warm and Kim knew that it had just been made. She felt like Zordon was sending her another message. They wouldn't go hungry as long as she stuck to his game plan.

"Well we need to get some rest for the moment. The other tributes are moving around slowly in this heat because they know that that is what everyone is doing to not get too hot. We can take shifts guarding each other." Trini said as Rocky nodded.

"I'll take the first shift. I'm not tired at the moment." Kim stated as Trini and Rocky nodded. They moved up from the beach and lay down. Billy followed them and did the same as Kim looked over at Tommy.

"You should get some rest too; I mean you did die yesterday." Kim muttered with a smile. It was a miracle that she could smile after yesterday but she was learning to enjoy what time she had left with Tommy.

"Actually I'm not all that tired and someone needs to make sure that you don't fall asleep." He replied as she smiled bigger. She knew that he just wanted to watch over her to make sure that nothing happened while the others slept.

"Fine with me, ninja boy." She said pulling her legs into her chest.

"Ninja boy? When did I get that nickname?" He asked as she looked away to the arena before them.

"Well I have been thinking it since you were showing me your karate but just now with the monkeys I remembered it." She answered looking back at him. "I think it's getting hotter." She said changing the subject.

"Well if the sun is right then it's about noon now." He stated as a bell rang out through the arena. "What's that?" He asked.

"It sounds like the bell back home to tell the time." She replied. "I don't know why the Capitol would let the bell ring other than to let us know the time."

"It could be just something to mess with our minds." He stated as she nodded. "The good news is that we are not over there in the lightning storm." He said pointing to the area to the right of them.

Kim looked to where he was pointing and noticed that it was the same area that the lightning had stuck the tree. Once again, she watched a bolt of lightning strike the same tree. She just knew that something was different about that tree but she didn't know what. "Tommy, do you remember what time the lightning storm was last night?" She asked looking back at him.

"Probably around midnight, why?" He asked as she looked back at the tree. The thunder rumbled throughout the arena.

"The storm is doing the same thing that it did last night, it's just really weird." She answered.

"This whole arena is weird. Another tribute could have set the lightning off." He pointed out as she shook her head.

"I don't think so. When the fog rolled in last night, I thought that it was because of the rain on the hot ground but now I'm not so sure. The lightning is only in that section of the arena. The fog was only in that one section. Everything stays in its section but then only for a short time. We walked through the section where the monkeys were yesterday but I didn't see them." She said looking back at him. "It doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't maybe we should just be like Cestria and go crazy. What was it she kept saying?" He asked.

"Tick tock." Kim answered as a light bulb went off in her mind. She remembered something that Dulcea had said to her during the Victory Tour and only now it made sense.

"Yea that its, tick tock." He said as Kim grabbed his arm. "Kimberly, what's wrong?" He asked as he started to worry about her. She might need to get some rest because they couldn't afford her to lose her mind now.

"Tick tock." She answered reminding him of Cestria covered in blood walking toward them only a few hours ago. He never wanted to see Kim like that. It would break his heart if he ever did.

"Yea I know, she kept saying tick tock." He said placing his hand over hers. "Don't worry, we won't go crazy." He said in a calm tone trying to erase the picture of Kim losing her mind.

"No, she wasn't crazy and we won't be either." She answered as she jumped up. She looked towards the lightning storm still lighting up the sky near the weird tree. Everything was finally making sense to her and she was a little angry with herself for not figuring it out sooner but at least she now knew. They would be able to plot a way through the arena now and not be surprised.

"Kimberly?" He asked as he too stood up. He was still trying to figure out what was going on with her. It was like something had clicked in her mind when she had said tick tock. He had no clue what it could be though unless she shared it with him though.

"Cestria was trying to tell us that she knew what was going on." She said facing Tommy. "She knew the secret of the arena." She said taking his hands in hers and squeezing them tight.

"And what secret is that?" Tommy asked seeing a strength in Kimberly that he hadn't seen since she had volunteered for her sister last year. Kimberly was finally coming out of hiding and fighting for her life along with everyone else's.

"Tick tock, the arena is a clock." Kim said as Tommy's eyes widened. A clap of thunder echoed throughout the arena as if to confirm Kimberly's statement.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also for those of you who have read Catching Fire, I am changing up some things in the arena to make everything worked better and because I can't have you knowing what's going to happen next. The next chapter should be out next week, hopefully on Monday like normal but no promises.


	19. Arrow

AN: I don't own anything but the concept. I'm sorry for not getting this up last week but real life sort of took over. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait though. I hope that everyone enjoys it.

XXXX

"It's a clock? What does that mean?" Tommy asked trying to make sense of what she was telling him and if he had heard her right. Kimberly was acting very weird and not at all like herself.

"Yes, why didn't we see it before? It all makes sense now. We need to figure out the pattern of events but at least we now know what's going on." She said as he nodded finally understanding what she was telling him. Instead of tribute triggered, the arena was on a timer.

"We need to tell the others." He said looking back at them. She did the same but knew that the information could wait until the others had their rest. It had been a long night for all of them.

"Let them rest for now though, we are not going anywhere anytime soon." She said as he nodded and smiled. "Let's see what we know so far." Kim said sitting back down in the sand facing the starting point. Tommy sat down beside her and grabbed a stick. It would be easier if he could map out the arena as she said it. He was good with painting pictures.

"The arena has got to be a circle for this to work." He said as she nodded. He drew a circle in the sand. "Now we are probably in the center of the arena since I would think that they would want the starting point to be in the center." He said drawing a smaller circle inside the other to represent the salt water and the beach.

"Okay then the top of the clock is 12 so that has to be the weird tree and the lightning storm. Really it makes sense since nothing happened yesterday until the lightning struck the tree." She said as he nodded and starting making notes.

"So moving to the right, what do you think one o'clock would be?" He asked as she looked over at him. Now they she knew it was a clock, everything seemed to fit.

"I would say the blood rain because I remember the thunder and lightning before the rain started falling." She said as he started a list of the times and what they could figure out what happened during that time period.

"The fog would be next." He stated as she nodded slowly. She didn't really want to remember that hour because of Mystic. She still wasn't sure what she thought about Mystic giving her life. Kim felt like if she would have been stronger then she would have been able to save Mystic even though Tommy told her it wasn't her fault. "Remind me not to go into that section again." He said as she looked at him. She knew what he meant because that was one thing that she didn't want to relive either.

"The problem is that we don't know the boundaries of each section and I know that fog rolled up from the middle." She explained thinking back to when she first saw the fog while she was talking to Tommy.

"Well I would say that it starts at each podium and spreads out from there until it reaches the force field." He said as she looked up at the podiums that they had been on yesterday morning. It seemed so long ago now after everything that had happened. This year it seemed like the Game was speeded up. It was like the Capitol wanted to get this Game over with so that they could erase the fact that they had sent victors back into the arena.

"If that's true then once it reaches the tree line, it is spread out over a larger area. It's why the fog seemed never ending this morning when we were trying to outrun it." She stated as he nodded. "Okay well we know the first three but what about 3 to 4 time frame?" She asked trying to remember if she had seen or heard anything but nothing was coming to mind. She wasn't surprised but now she wished that she would have paid attention while trying to get away from the fog.

"I don't know but maybe Trini or Billy does. They should have at least made their way into another part of the jungle since we never passed them." He explained looking out over the arena.

"Well the monkeys are part of the puzzle as well; I just don't know where they fit. It was during daylight hours so it has to be between 7 and 12 but not too close to 12." She said as he nodded. "I just wish I had a watch so that we could figure out the time and be prepared."

"I know, that would be a nice gift." Tommy said looking up at the sky. He knew that Zordon was watching and hoped that he got the hint. It was a long shot but sometimes miracles do come true.

Kim stood up, brushed off the sand, and looked over the arena trying to see if she heard anything but all she heard was insects chirping throughout the arena. It could be another hourly thing or not. There was just no way to tell unless she got closer. The lightning storm seemed to be dying down so it was almost time to see if their theory was correct. The blood rain would be next and to the right of the current storm. They just had to figure out what was going on during the other hours of the day. They had to be prepared for anything that the Capitol would throw at them. She knew that it would be worse than the blood rain, fog, and monkeys but she just didn't know how much worse it could be.

XXXX

"A clock? The Capitol wanted to keep it simple, I see." Adam said as he sat down next to Tanya. They had been keeping an extra close eye on Aisha today because she had had a fitful night of sleep. They were sure that she knew that Mystic was dead but they didn't know how and didn't want to ask in case she didn't know. Aisha hadn't been awake when it had happened and she really hadn't watched TV today so it was a mystery to them.

"I just wish that we could send them a sign or message of what would be coming next." Tanya said grabbing his hand. It was times like these that she was happy he was at her side. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't at her side.

"I wish we knew what else the arena has in store for them. I know that some of the sections haven't been shown because a tribute wasn't there during its time so I'm nervous on those sections." He said with a sigh.

"I'm sure that whatever is in those sections is worse than the blood rain and fog not to mention the monkeys." She said with a touch of anger. Why would the Capitol torture them like this? They were having a hard enough time just trying to survive without the hidden elements of the arena.

"Speaking of monkeys, Kimberly needs to get that wound cleaned or it could set up infection. A deep cut like that can be septic." He said as she looked back at him. He had seen one cut like that from one of the Capitol's monkeys. The guard had been the guinea pig and had died a horrible death because of the monkey bite. Kimberly could be in a world of pain if it wasn't tended.

"This is not something that they need right now." She stated as he nodded. "Can we send her some kind of medicine to stop the infection and close up the wound?" She asked trying to remember what medicine would work and how they could get it to her.

"No, the kind of medicine she needs is more money than we could ever dream of seeing in this lifetime. I'm not sure that Rocky would have enough sponsor money to get Kim that medicine and you know how much money he gets." He explained.

"Not even Rocky's money, wow. It must be some powerful medicine then." She said looking back at the TV. She knew that some of the Capitol's medicine could cure almost anything. They had even created a cure for cancer after the second Civil War but for the most part, they withheld it from the people. They claimed that it wasn't ready for human trials and she knew that it never would be.

"Very powerful but she can keep it clean and wrapped up and it should be fine." He said looking at Kimberly on the screen. "They can't afford to lose her now." He whispered as she nodded.

They fell silent as they watch the tributes move about the arena either trying to find food, shelter, or just other tributes so that they could eliminate another person on their way to the top.

XXXX

"I think that they want you to send them a watch." Dulcea said as Zordon sighed. She was finally on break from the Control Room. He had been waiting for her to meet with him and give him an update on everything.

"I wish I could but that was on the banned list." He said rubbing his face. It had been a long night of worrying about them but at least now they knew that everything was on a time frame so it was only a matter of time before the plan was set into motion.

"I know, I typed that list up." She said. "We have an unconfirmed report that Alpha has been killed. Now it is an unreliable source so don't lose hope. My guy is tracking him down as we speak if he is alive then he will be found." She said as Zordon looked back at the screen at Tommy and Kimberly and thought about how much Alpha meant to Kimberly. They had to get him back if only for her.

"Who is your guy?" He asked looking back at her trying to remain calm. He couldn't do what he wanted to do which was to kill Zedd with his bare hands so he had to let others fight for him at the moment.

"Phantom." She replied as Zordon sighed. He had heard whispers of this Phantom but had never met him. He just wished that he could actually go after Alpha himself because he didn't trust this to anyone else to do this job.

"You have Phantom Ranger working on this?" He asked as she nodded. "He better be as good as everyone says he is." He warned her.

"Zordon, I wouldn't let him do this if I didn't believe he could. If anyone can find Alpha, then he can." She stated. "Don't worry, I don't plan on Alpha dying at the mercy of Zedd. We need him to reassure Kimberly in the coming weeks." She said before leaving him alone again.

He sighed and focused on Tommy and Kimberly and saw her back. She would need medicine for that cut. He would have to find out the cost of that and see if he had enough money. She had to be tended to before it got infected. He could use some of Rocky and Trini's sponsor money to help out. Tommy and Kimberly had already gotten more money in one day than they had gotten last year. The further they went into the Game, then he knew the more money they would get. Thankfully, they didn't need too much because he had to save all the money he could for the plan that's in place.

XXXX

Kim took a deep breath as pain shot up her back. It felt like her back was on fire but she couldn't do anything about it now. She didn't have any medicine and Zordon probably didn't have enough money to get it for her and she refused to ask for it. She had had bad cuts in the past and gotten over them without medicine.

"It looks like its getting infected." Tommy stated as she sighed. She was trying to not show any weakness but Tommy knew her better than that. He had been with her during the past year that she knew he could tell when she was in pain.

"I think it is but I can't do anything about it at this moment." She replied looking back at him. "We need to figure out what the rest of the arena holds for us." She said as she heard rain falling. She noticed that it was in the section that she had determined was one o'clock.

"You were right, its own right on time." He said as she nodded.

"Let's wake the others; we need to get deeper into the jungle before the clock runs up. We need food." She said as he nodded.

"Don't worry, we're up already." Rocky said behind them. "Your back looks bad." He said walking over to her.

"You need to get it cleaned." Trini stated as she and Billy walked behind Rocky.

"How do I get it cleaned? I don't have anything to clean it with." She said turning around to face them.

"The salt water will help more than you would think." Rocky said pointing behind her. "Go take a dip while we pack up." He said as she nodded. Tommy watched Kim walk back to the edge of the water before waded in and lying down.

"What's this?" Billy asked jarring Tommy out of his thoughts.

"Kim discovered that the arena is a clock. The events are not tribute trigger but rather on a timer. Each hour delivers something different from the Capitol." He explained as Rocky and Trini looked around them at the arena.

"How does it start?" Trini asked looking back at Tommy.

"The lightning storm is at 12 then the blood rain then the fog." He answered as Billy stood back up.

"Cestria was trying to tell us that before she was killed." Trini stated quietly.

"I believe she was but we just didn't understand her." Kim said walking back over to them.

"Let me see your back." Rocky said as Kim sighed and turned around. The salt water had burned the cut but it did feel somewhat relieved. There was hardly any pressure on it.

"How does it look?" She asked as Trini, Billy, and Tommy gathered all their things up. It wasn't too much but they couldn't afford to lose anything that they had.

"It looks better but it needs to be wrapped, hold on a second." He said as she stood there and waited for him. He was back seconds later with what looked like moss.

"Is that moss?" She asked eyeing it questionably.

"Yea, it will keep everything out but keep it moist. We will have to clean it again in the salt water tonight but for now you should be fine." He said as she nodded.

"We need to go so that we can get back here before dark. I don't want to be in that jungle after the sun goes down." Kim said as everyone nodded. They made their way into the jungle and whatever awaited them. It was an uneasy feeling knowing that they had no idea what was lurking.

After about an hour of walking, they came upon the place where the monkeys attacked them, but instead of normal dead animals they saw that the monkeys had turned green. The smell engulfed them as Kim held her breath. It smelled like rotting animal but they shouldn't be smelling or looking like this yet. Kim knew that it hadn't been that long ago since they had killed them. It looked as if they had been killed weeks ago.

"Well I was going to suggest we take these back but I don't think that that is going to work now." Trini said as Kim nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that I will ever be that hungry to eat rotting meat." Rocky said moving past the monkeys.

"I think that Capitol wanted to make sure that we didn't eat them." Kim said moving past them as well.

"Well they accomplished their goal because I'm not eating that no matter what." Trini said as she and Billy cut through dead monkeys as Rocky led the way.

"What if all the other animals are like that?" Billy asked as they made their way through the jungle.

"I don't think they all will be but if the animal looks like something the Capitol had a hand with, don't waste time killing it unless its attacking us." Kim said as everyone nodded. They fell silent as they left the green, rotting monkeys behind.

XXXX

"I wonder if they could have eaten the monkeys before they turned." Kira said as she looked over at Jason.

"I would say no or if they did, they would have probably died after eating it. Thankfully, they didn't try to eat them." Jason said standing up. "Tell your mom that I'll be back later. I need some time away from the Game." He said as Kira nodded. Jason let himself out.

Jason slowly made his way back to his house. He wanted to check on his family and make sure that everything was okay. Since President Zedd had changed the guards, he had been worried about his mom, brothers, and sisters. They were innocent of everything but since he wasn't the guards watched them day and night. He had seen one guard staring too intently at his sister and he didn't like it.

Making the last turn, he slowed down even more. Guards were making their rounds past his front door as one stopped and knocked on it. He watched as his mom cracked open the door to see who it was. She never used to do that and he knew that it was his fault. If he hadn't have paraded the dead animal through the square then his family would be safe. The guard said something to his mom before turning and leaving her alone. He couldn't wait for all of this to be over but then he wondered if it would be over.

Things had changed in Angel Grove and there was no sign of it changing back.

XXXX

"They have found out that the arena is a clock." Zedd stated as he faced the holograph of Mondo who was currently in Angel Grove.

"_What would you like to do next? The guards have brought Angel Grove back under your power."_ Mondo said as Zedd nodded.

"My plans have not changed, in two days' time Angel Grove will feel my wrath." Zedd said before shutting down the holograph. He turned to look at the TV. The Game was in its second day and already he wanted it to end.

He was happy that Kimberly had figured out the secret of the arena because it would make each surprise that much more satisfying for him. He had added little things just to torture her and the others. She would feel his wrath just like Angel Grove would feel it and then she would die.

XXXX

"Okay look, we are making too much noise, why don't Kimberly and Trini head out alone to see if they can find something?" Rocky stated as everyone paused to look at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tommy said as Kim and Trini nodded. "Kim will be able to actually shoot something without all of us stomping through the grass."

"So we meet back up here in say an hour?" Trini asked as Rocky nodded.

Trini and Kim continued on silently as Tommy watched them disappear before turning to face Rocky and Billy.

"Billy, will you explain to me why you have that coil of wire. I have been wondering about it since you join us." Tommy stated as Billy smiled. The three of them relaxed their guard since they knew that they would hear anyone coming up on them unless it was Trini and Kimberly. Those two could sneak up on anyone and no one would know it.

"I found it in the supplies at the start of the Game. It's just something that I have to have with me." He answered as Tommy nodded. It was almost the same thing with Kimberly and her bow except that she did use the bow for survival.

XXXX

Kimberly and Trini stalked through the jungle when they saw a wild animal wandering around. Kim grabbed and arrow and fired it before Trini could blink.

"You're faster than I thought you would be." Trini stated as she walked over to the animal and pulled out the arrow before handing it over to Kimberly.

"You have to be quick or the animal would sense us." She replied as she got the arrow from Trini. She wiped it off on her leg before putting it back in the quiver.

"Do you think it's safe?" Trini asked looking over at Kimberly.

"I hope so because we can't live on the mussels and fish." She said as Trini laughed.

"I think Rocky can." She muttered as Kim smiled. "Do you want to do some more hunting before we head back? We still have time." Trini pointed out.

"Yea, I want to at least see if we can find something else." Kim replied as Trini nodded. "We'll come back here and grab it." She said motioning to the dead animal.

"Do you think anything will eat it before we get back?" Trini asked looking around them.

"I'm not sure but if something tries to eat it, then we will have something else because I intend to shoot it too." Kim replied as Trini nodded. They started walking again when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Trini asked looking around them. She couldn't see anybody but that was a girl's scream. Someone had to be close to them.

"Kira?" Kim whispered as the scream came again. "KIRA! If he's hurt her, I will kill him." Kim yelled as she took off running.

"Kimberly, wait!" Trini called out after her as she took off running. She was faster than Kimberly so she reached her in little of no time and tackled her to the ground. "Kimberly!" She yelled as Kim struggled against Trini. She tried to buck around to dislodge Trini but nothing was working.

"Get off of me! I need to find Kira and save her." She yelled as Trini pinned Kim's arms down beside her.

"Kimberly, listen to me. Kira is not here, you know that." She said as Kim stopped struggling. Trini didn't move though because she knew that Kim could be setting a trap.

"It sounded just like Kira though." Kim stated.

"I know but it's not her." Trini said looking up at the trees. She knew that they had to be up there since she didn't see them anywhere else. "Kim, look up." She said as she moved off of Kimberly.

"Cranes." Kim whispered as Trini nodded. "How could they sound just like Kira though?" She asked as Trini helped her up.

"It's what the Capitol trained them for years ago. They mostly just repeat notes or lyrics but they can still repeat a human's voice perfectly." Trini informed her.

"Do you think that this was this section's event?" Kim asked as she blocked out the screams of what sounded like her sister.

"Probably, I mean it ranks up there with blood rain and fog. We might need to get back because I don't want to know what happens in the next section over." Trini said as Kim nodded. They made their way back to the animal that Kim had shot. Trini grabbed it and followed Kim back to the where the boys were waiting. They were moving faster since they had no idea when the next section would fire up.

XXXX

"So what do you think of your Firebird now?" Zedd asked through the darkness. The room was bare except for a TV and a man shackled to a chair.

"You're worry that she will beat this and come out on top again." The man said with a laugh.

"She will not outplay me this time. I want you to watch her die before I kill you. You can rest in the fact that when she dies, your death will be soon after." Zedd whispered before leaving the room.

"I guess I won't die then." Alpha said with a laugh. He knew what the plan was and only hoped that Dulcea found him before everything blew up. He had been subjected to torture for hours on end to see if he would break or if he even knew anything.

Thankfully Dulcea had prepared him for whatever Zedd could think of to torture him. He knew that he would be taken before Kimberly was raised into the arena even though he had hoped that it would be after. He knew that Zedd wanted to throw Kimberly off balance with taking him but his plan didn't quite work that way. Kimberly was quick on her feet and kept everything in focus. She was a rock until the horn sounded throughout the arena and then she turned into the player he knew she was.

The plan was quickly coming together and he could only hope that Kimberly was ready to take on her role. He had prepared her the best that he could without telling her. Closing his eyes, he listened as Kimberly and Trini started explaining to the boys what they had heard and seen.

XXXX

"Are you sure that it was just the Cranes?" Tommy asked clearly concerned for Kimberly. He knew how much her sister meant to her since the whole reason she was even in this mess was because she took her sister's place last year in the Game.

"Yes it was only the Cranes. It had to be one of the tricks from the Capitol." Trini stated as Tommy nodded. Was the trap just for Kimberly or would it change every time someone new walked into that area.

"We need to get back before this section activates." Billy stated as everyone nodded. They made their way back to the beach area. Tommy noticed that Kimberly was silent during their journey back and he wondered how much damage hearing her sister's scream had done to her. He needed to talk to her to see if she was really alright but he would do it when the others were not around. They could use it as a weapon against her if it turned out that they were not helping them.

They made it back to the beach as Rocky and Trini built a fire. Kimberly skinned the animal and got it ready for the fire while Billy and Tommy collected water for them. Rocky had made several bowls for them while they were waiting on Trini and Kimberly to come back.

"I just hope that this is good enough to eat." Rocky said as he laid it on the fire.

"It should be since I have seen this animal before in my district." Billy stated as he and Tommy walked back over to them. They had six grass bowls of water for everyone.

"So we now know another section on the clock." Tommy said walking over to his beach drawing. "It would be great to know what time it was." He said as Kim walked over to him to look at his list.

"Well since the sun is sitting a little low in the sky so I would say the 4 to 5 time frame but I'm not sure." She said kneeling down next to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly looking up at her.

"No but I'm getting there." Kim sighed as Tommy grabbed her hand.

"Talk to me, don't bottle it up because then you will crack." He said as she nodded and sat down.

"The screams sounded so much like Kira's. I went crazy and took off running after the sound. Trini had to tackle me to the ground and snap me out of this." She stated as Tommy rubbed her hand between his.

"They haven't touched her." Tommy said as Kim looked him in the eye.

"You don't know that, they had to get her screams somewhere, Tommy." She said as he sighed.

"It could be from anything though. She could have screamed out for joy or fear and he just recorded it." Tommy reasoned. "Your sister is safe. Jason is watching over her."

Kim took a deep breath trying to cleanse her thoughts. "You're right. Jason is watching over her." She said as the others called for them.

"If you want to eat, you need to get over here." Rocky yelled as Kim smiled.

"At least, I don't have time to dwell; Rocky will make sure that we are entertained." She said as Tommy nodded and smiled.

"Come on, we need to get over there before he eats all the food." He said as he stood up then helped her to her feet. Kim threw her arms around his neck as soon as she was on her feet.

"Thank you." She whispered before releasing him and stepping back.

"You never need to thank me." He whispered as they walked over to the others.

Everyone sat down with their food as a parachute made its way to them. It dropped down between Billy and Trini.

"Rocky, it's for you." Trini said as she grabbed it and tossed it over to him.

"You know I'm a little jealous of all the gifts you get." Kim said as Rocky flashed her, a smile and opened it. "Well what is it?" She asked.

"Bread, wonderful warm bread." He replied as he studied it closely. Kim had no clue what he was doing but didn't ask him. Rocky was odd sometimes but he was deadly when he needed to be. After he studied the bread, he separated it into equal parts and got up to hand everyone their piece.

"You may be jealous but at least he does share." Trini stated as Kim nodded. Rocky did share with them when he didn't have too. It was his bread from his sponsors. As they ate in silence, Kim heard what sounded like thousands of insects echoing through the arena.

"Sounds like we know another piece to the ever-changing puzzle." Trini muttered as Kim nodded. It sounded close to them but she knew that it really couldn't be. They hadn't heard any other sections but then again they could be quiet.

"I just want to get out of here." Kim muttered.

"I think I can help with that." Billy said as everyone looked over at him.

"What? How?" Kim asked as the others nodded. They wanted to know what Billy had up his sleeve.

"We are going to destroy the food supply." He said shocking Tommy and Kimberly. Why would Billy want to destroy something that they used too? It just didn't make sense.

XXXX

"Move up the time table." Zedd ordered through the phone before slamming it back down. They would not be allowed to escape the arena alive. It was time to kill all of the remaining tributes.

XXXX

"How do you plan to destroy the food supply?" Kim asked trying to regain her shock. It didn't occur to her that Rocky and Trini were not shocked over Billy's statement but Tommy did think it was odd. He knew that they had to know something but he didn't know what.

"The lightning always strikes that odd tree to start the cycle off." Billy said as Kim nodded. "We are going to use that to destroy the food in the water." He said quietly.

"How are we going to do that?" Kim asked trying to picture how this would work and if she really wanted to destroyed the only steady food supply for them.

"I have this coil of wire and we are going to attach it to the tree then run the line to the water. The other tributes will have to come out and fight then. It should be over in less than a day." Billy stated as Kim stood up slowly. She looked from the tree to the water before finally facing Billy.

"This could really all be over in less than a day?" She asked as he nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?" Kim asked as everyone stood up. "Let's get this over with so I can go home."

"Kim's right, we only have a few hours to get everything set before the lightning starts." Rocky said as Billy nodded. They began to outline the plan that would get them out of there sooner rather than later. They had to be ready for the tributes that would come seeking food and take them out without them knowing that they were there.

XXXX

"This is not a good idea." Jason muttered as he watched Kimberly and the others get everything ready for their new plan. It was not a plan though, it was suicide for them. Jason just knew that Zedd was planning something big if only to show that no one could escape his arena. Also he had noticed that the guards had been acting weird over the past hour. Something was about to go down and just wish he knew what it was.

XXXX

Billy outlined the plan when another gift arrived.

"It's for Rocky." Trini stated as she handed it to him.

"More bread?" Kim asked as Rocky nodded. She watched him study it like he did every piece before splitting it apart and handed everyone a piece. She wasn't sure why he did that every time. It was a little odd like he was inspecting it for something. Was he getting secret messages in the bread or was it all just her over active imagination running wild.

"Okay so Tommy and I will run the wire down to the water and cast it in." Kim stated as Billy shook his head no. "What? Why?" Kim asked. Billy had just told her that she would be running the wire down to the water.

"You and Trini will be doing that, not Tommy." He stated as Kim stared at him.

"Tommy is not as quite as you and Trini are, so he stays here." Rocky supplied as Kim looked over at Tommy.

"They're right, its needs to be you and Trini. Besides you know that I can't run as fast as you and Trini. It's going to be okay." He said trying to reassure Kimberly even though she wasn't reassured. She didn't want to leave Tommy with them. So many things could go wrong and she didn't want Tommy out of her sight for a moment.

"Kimberly, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen between running the wire to the water and running back here." Trini said as Kim sighed. She might as well just get over the fact that she wasn't going to be near Tommy.

"Okay fine, Trini and I will run the wire then come back and wait for the lightning to start." Kim stated as the others nodded. She didn't feel comfortable about this but she did want to get out of this arena and she wanted Tommy out. This was the only way that she could see to get them out so she was taking it and making it work for them.

XXXX

"Dulcea, Phantom just checked in and said that the package was found. It must have been transferred from the wrong place but that he would personally straighten it out." A guard stated from behind her.

"Thank you for relaying the message. I'm so glad that he found my package, it is a gift for President Zedd and I would like to see that he gets it." She said with a smile. She didn't want anyone to understand what they were talking about in case she was being listened too.

The guard nodded and walked away leaving her alone as she tried to form a plan. So Phantom had found Alpha and he was alive. She would have to get word to Zordon soon without Zedd discovering that she knew Alpha was alive.

Everything was in place now for the end of the Game, she just had to sit back, wait, and not act on what she seen or heard. It was time for the tributes to rise up.

XXXX

"Gathering the last of the food before we kill it all?" Kim asked as she sat down next to Tommy. She had been alone with her thoughts long enough that she wanted to just wit with Tommy before it was time to run the wire.

"Yea, Rocky was worried that we wouldn't find anything after we killed it so he starting gathering everything he could." Tommy replied looking over at her. He had been worried about her but knew that she had to work through her thoughts before talking to him.

"It is a little scary not knowing." Kim whispered as she watched Tommy open up one of the mussels that Rocky had fished out. He had been sorting through all the sea life when he had discovered the mussel. It was the only one that Rocky had bought up to him so far.

"Oh look at this." Tommy said holding up a pink pearl for Kim to see.

"A pearl." Kim breathed as Tommy nodded before grabbing her hand. "Here, it was made for you." He said as she looked from the pearl to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked rolling the pearl in her hand.

"Well it's pink and it was forged from too much pressure placed upon it." He explained as she smiled at him. "Sometimes the most beautiful things are developed from adversity."

"Thank you." Kim stated. "I will keep it with me." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek. In the back of her mind was the thought that this could be the last gift from Tommy and the last time that she could talk to him like this. Everything was about to change for everyone.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked changing the subject.

"I think so; I am ready to get this over with." She answered as he nodded.

"Be safe." He stated as she nodded. He knew that he couldn't ask her not to do this because she would do it anyway. He could just ask that she be safe and on guard.

"I want you to be safe too. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you while I was doing this." She said as she grabbed his hands. The pearl was pressed between their palms. "Promise me that you will be safe." She urged trying not to panic. The thought of never seeing him again was first and foremost in her mind.

"I promise." He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her. It was a soft brush of lips but it meant the world to both of them. They knew that they were about to be separated and may not be able to survive this. If they did survive then they were sure that they would wish for death so that it would be over.

XXXX

"I understand sire, I will be out before the first bomb drops." Mondo said before hanging up the phone. "Well, it's time to wipe Angel Grove off the map." He said walking over to the window to look out over the district. His job would finally be done and even if Kimberly won the Game again, she would have nothing to live for. Everything would be gone in a few hours, he thought with a smile.

Angel Grove would turn into Eltar and be nothing more than a memory.

XXXX

Jason slipped back into the shadows and made his way to Kim's house. He had to warn them along with his family. Many would die but he would make sure that his and Kim's families were not among that number and if he had time he would try to save Tommy's family. Time was short because he didn't know exactly when the attack that Zedd had ordered would start but Mondo was still here so he should have time to get them out without the guards noticing.

Finally getting to Kim's house, he knocked on the door and acted as calm as he could. He didn't need to draw any more attention to himself but he had to get them out of here. He would take everyone to the woods beyond the fence. No one would look for them there and it would be easier for him to protect them out there.

XXXX

"Okay let's get this part over with." Kim stated as she stood up. Trini followed suit as Billy handed Kimberly the wire.

"I've already attached it to the tree so all you have to do it put it in the water." Billy instructed as Kim nodded.

"Come on, I don't want to stay out in the open for too long." Trini said as Kim nodded. Tommy watched them walk away from him and he got a bad feeling. Something wasn't right but he didn't know what. Billy and Rocky hadn't moved from their spots but the tension in the air was getting thicker and thicker. Something was about to happen and it was something that he wouldn't like.

XXXX

Kim and Trini were quiet as they rolled the wire out on their way to the water. It was farther than Kim remembered. She heard something close to them. Turning she caught a glimpse of someone before she was knocked in the side of the head by Trini.

"What?" She cried as she fell down. Trini then jumped on her and pulled out a dagger. Kim's head was on fire as she felt Trini's dagger pierce her forearm.

"STOP!" Kim yelled as Trini dug into her arm deeply. It was like she was trying to find something.

"Kimberly, stay still." Trini muttered as she dug deeper into Kim's arm. Kim tried to dislodge her but nothing was moving Trini. "Got it." Trini stated as she placed her hand over Kimberly's mouth. "I want you to kill Zedd." She had as someone came up on them. Trini jumped off Kimberly and ran after the tribute. Kim didn't get to see who it was but it wasn't one of the boys so it had to be a girl that Trini was running after.

She staggered to her feet and made her way back to the camp. She had to find Tommy and get him away from everyone. Trini had just attacked her and Rocky could be doing the same thing to Tommy. They knew that Tommy was weaker than her in some things so they had gotten her away from him.

"TOMMY!" Kim yelled as she made it back to their camp. He wasn't there but then Rocky and Billy wasn't either. Was Billy in on it too? No he couldn't be. She saw that the wire had been cut so even if she and Trini had made it to the water it wouldn't have worked.

"Tommy!" Kim called out again but this time softer in case someone was near. She didn't want to give away her position any sooner than she had too. "Tommy?" Kim cried as she started feeling weaker and weaker. She realized then that she was bleeding a lot from her arm. Kneeling down, she grabbed some moss and wrapped it around her arm so that it would help stop the bleeding. She couldn't afford to pass out now.

When she stood up, she heard a moan. Looking around, she saw Billy lying on the ground. "Billy? Are you alright?" She asked kneeling down beside him. He didn't answer though because he was passed out too. She saw that he was bleeding too. Grabbing more moss, she placed it against his neck to stop the bleeding.

Standing back up, she looked around and saw Billy's wire lying around them. Who had cut it? It was still attached to the tree though. Looking up, she saw a flicker and saw the weak point in the force field like the one that Billy and Cestria had pointed out along with the one that she had seen before Tommy had ran into it.

Jason had always told her that she though best on her feet in a pressure situation so that's what she did. Grabbing the wire, she wrapped it around one of her arrows. It was almost midnight so she had to work fast. Securing it, she grabbed her bow and took aim. She steadied her heartbeat and cleared her mind before releasing the arrow.

It flew through the air and lodged into the force field as if it was a normal target. She barely had time to blink before the lightning lit the sky up, struck the tree, and destroyed the force field. She was thrown to her back as everything went white. Dead, she had to be dead. They always said that you see a blinding white light when you died. Her last thought was that Tommy had to win. She moved her hand a little to touch the pearl that he had given her.

Kim's eyes closed as she heard voices coming closer and closer to her.

"Kimberly." Tommy yelled as she lost consciousness.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. I know it's another cliffhanger but I am going to try really hard to get the next one out by Friday so that you don't have to wait that long to see what happens next.


	20. Eltar

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Thanks once again to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I'm so grateful to all of you. Since I had you wait over week on the last chapter, I decided to give this one to you sooner. I hope that everyone enjoys it.

XXXX

"_I volunteer as tribute!" Kim screamed stepping out of the crowd as the guards surrounded her little sister. She couldn't let Kira enter the arena and fight to the death. She had raised Kira since their father's death and she would not witness her death if she could help it. This was her time to step up and save her sister from the Capitol by offering herself in her sister's place. It was the only way that she knew she could save her sister. _

"_A volunteer? This is rather unexpected. I'm not sure that district 12 has ever had a volunteer before." Dimitria stated as Kim walked over to her sister and shoved her behind her back to hide her from everyone. She didn't even want anyone to see Kira and reject her as a tribute in favor of a younger tribute. "Well everyone welcome your female tribute this year, Kimberly Hart." Dimitria said as the crowd stayed silent. It wasn't what Dimitria had expected since in her eyes it looked like the people were rejecting Kimberly standing up as a volunteer. Kim almost cried when she watched what they did next. _

_They saluted her instead of clapping which made her think of her father the day they buried him. It was also the same salute that she had given Shayla and the people of district 11. Three fingers touched to her lips and rose above her head. It was so simple but so powerful to those that knew what it meant. _

_Images of Shayla flashed through Kim's mind as she watched the little girl die in her lap once again. It was disheartening to watch her die knowing that she could do nothing about it except provide whatever comfort she could in Shayla's last minutes. She heard her name through the darkness and wondered who could be calling out to her. She didn't see anyone though. _

_She felt as if someone was lifting her up but she couldn't feel their arms. Dying was an odd sensation. She tried to open her eyes to see around her but everything was black. It was if she wasn't allowed to see anyone's faces. She knew that Tommy would be upset that she was dead but what about the others? Would they even mourn her or just rejoice that she was dead? It would mean one less tribute for them to face in the end. _

"Kimberly." _A man's voice broke through her cloud. It wasn't Tommy's voice though like she remembered. He had called out to her when everything had gone black. All of a sudden it was bright, too bright for her. She didn't want to open her eyes now for fear to find that she wasn't in the arena any longer but somewhere she didn't want to be at all. _"Kimberly, open your eyes."_ The man commanded her as she struggled to do as the he had commanded her. It was a fight to make her body do what the man wanted. She blinked her eyes a few times before actually opening them and focusing on where she was. It was nowhere that she recognized. _

"Where am I?" She croaked as she looked around the room as much as she could. She wasn't in the arena and she wasn't dead. She wasn't sure how either could be accomplished. What was going on? She knew that she wasn't back at the training center or her house because it was vastly different. It was almost as if she was in a hospital but that wasn't right. They didn't rescue you from the arena and put you in a hospital to recover; it defeated the object of the Game. You were supposed to either kill everyone or die yourself, not be rescued and placed in a hospital.

"Kimberly, you've finally joined the land of the living." Jason said stepping into her line of sight shocking her even more. Now she really didn't know what was going on. How was Jason even here and where was Tommy? Where were her mom and sister as well? There were too many blanks that she needed to get filled before she could even function properly or before she could make any plans.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked thinking that maybe she really was dead. Jason wasn't in the arena when she blew it up so he couldn't be here. Something had happened to her family, she just knew it. It was the only reason that Jason would be here at her side.

"Well I was just checking on you but I can see that maybe you wished you hadn't joined us again." He stated losing his smile. She didn't know what to think about his comments, if there was a hidden meaning behind them or not. She needed answers now because she had to know what had happened. Jason was acting very odd with her and she wasn't used to it.

Kim eased up in what she realized was a hospital bed. She was in a white room but she still had no idea where. "I didn't mean it like that Jason. I'm just confused as to where I am." She said trying to get some clues that would tell her something. The room was bare though except for two chairs against the wall, her bed, and some kind of machine that she was hooked up too. She didn't know what kind of machines they were only that she had a tube running from the top of her hand to the device. It was some kind of IV drip, she would guess but in her current mental state, she wouldn't bet the house on it.

"You really did a number on the arena, you know. It wasn't one of your better plans but at least you lived through it well for the most part." He stated as she looked back at him. Jason was avoiding her question and that wasn't like him. He always told her the truth no matter how hard it hurt. He knew that she didn't need to be lied too in order to spare her feelings. She would rather just get the news over with so that she could work on a plan.

"Jason, where am I and where is Tommy?" She asked her voice getting stronger this time. She was getting upset that he wouldn't just answer her question. She needed to know that Tommy was alright and that he was safe from Zedd and the other tributes.

"Kim, you don't really want to ask that." He stated slowly. She could tell that he knew what was going on but didn't want to share it with her which made her want to know all the more. Why wouldn't she want to ask about Tommy?

"No, I really do. Where am I and where is Tommy?" She asked again trying to gauge his response to see if her worst fears had come true. Had Tommy died in the arena when she had broken through the force field? Was it her fault that he had died? Should she have just left the force field alone and played the Game like she was supposed to? She was here because of her disregard of the rules and Tommy was possibly lying somewhere dead.

"You need to calm down; Jason is not allowed to reveal that to you." Zordon said clearing his throat. She hadn't even known he was in there. Where was her mind? She knew the answer to that; her mind was a million miles away trying to figure everything out and not focusing on what was going on around her.

"Zordon, what's going on? Where am I?" She asked for a third time. She was starting to get upset because she had no clue what they were hiding from her. They were hiding something from her though and she would find out what it was.

"Kimberly, we are not in the arena as you can tell." Zordon started as she threw back the covers and stood up. It probably wasn't safe for her to stand but she had to get out of that bed and get some kind of answers. She never could take bad news lying down anyway.

"I know that since the arena didn't have this bed or the two of you there." She fired back trying to stay calm but with their stalling it wasn't helping her one bit.

"We are also not in the Capitol." He stated as if it made a difference to her. She just wanted to know where they were and where Tommy was.  
>"How about not telling where I am not and telling me where I am." She said with a huff as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.<p>

"Kimberly, let me be the first to welcome you to Eltar." Zordon said as Kim's face went pale. Did he just say Eltar? He couldn't have, could he? She was dreaming, surely.

"Eltar, as in district 13?" Kim questioned as Zordon nodded. At his nod, she collapsed at their feet in a faint. Zordon didn't know what to do; he had never seen Kim like this except when she learned that she was going back into the Game. Jason was the one he had to turn too because at the moment, Jason was the only one that had dealt with Kimberly in this condition.

"I told you that she needed to be eased into this. She is going to flip when she finds out what happened to Tommy." Jason said as he knelt down next to Kim and picked her up. She had lost weight since the last time that he had picked her up; it had to have been because she had been in the Game. He laid her back in bed and tucked her in just like he did his sisters. He didn't relish being here when she woke up but he needed to be. Zordon wasn't used to breaking news to Kimberly and he would prefer to watch over her while the rest of the news was relayed to her. There was no way of telling how she would react when she learned everything so it was better to stay right where he was.

"I tried to ease her into this but sometimes being blunt is what's best for her." Zordon stated as he grabbed a chair from the corner of the room. He would sit here until she came too so that he could explain everything. He didn't trust Jason to tell her because he knew that Jason would want to protect her but right now she had to deal with this so that she could make the next step.

Kimberly was about to face her biggest challenge yet and that was to fight the Capitol without Tommy at her side.

XXXX

"Where is Zordon?" Dulcea asked as she stepped into the Command Center. Seeing the final product of the upgrades bought a smile to her face. Everything was perfect and setup for the rebellion that had finally began. She had been overseeing everything from the Capitol until it was time to come here. Being underground didn't bother her as much as she thought it would which was a good thing since Eltar was all underground.

"He is still with Kimberly at the moment. I understand she didn't take the news well that she was here." Deca informed her as she began running reports on how the system was handling the new upgrades.

"I didn't think she would take this well. Has he told her about Tommy?" Dulcea asked turning to face Deca. She saw Deca checking over the computers. It was the one reason that Dulcea had wanted her on the rebellion side. Deca knew a lot about computers.

"No, he hasn't." She answered as Dulcea groaned. She wanted Kimberly informed on everything so that she couldn't be surprised later. It was better for everyone that Kimberly learned everything now so that they could move forward.

"Inform me when he does and monitor her progress. We can't afford for her to do anything stupid at this stage. We are too far into this now to have her back out." She said as Deca nodded and left her alone. The computers must be ready to go for Deca to leave them alone for the time being. The President of Eltar would be happy over that bit of news.

Dulcea looked over the room and held back a curse. She didn't want this outcome but they couldn't help it. Everything had been moved up due to Zedd bombing Angel Grove. Which that bought up another topic that Kimberly would have to be informed of after she woke up. Zedd had sent planes in to bomb Angel Grove when Trini had taken Kim's tracker out of her arm. Thankfully Trini had found the tracker because they couldn't have the Capitol knowing where they were exactly. Kimberly would have a scar on that arm because they didn't have the miracle doctors that the Capitol had. The doctors here could at least make sure that it did not get infected though.

"I heard that Kimberly didn't take the news well." Rocky said from behind her. He had been released from the medic bay within hours of being transported here due to the fact that he hadn't been anywhere near to the explosion that had happened after Kimberly shot the force field. Rocky also happened to be a fast healer.

"She didn't. Did you get your tracker out?" She asked thinking about his and Billy's trackers. The Capitol could still try to track them even though they were not as important as Kimberly. They couldn't afford to have any kind of slip-up though.

"Mine was deactivated in the field, remember?" He asked as she nodded. "But I did get it out of my arm. It is currently somewhere over the ashes of Angel Grove." He said as she smiled. One of the loaves of bread had contained a deactivator so that his could be taken care of. He was to have another one in another loaf of bread for Billy's tracker but they had to push up the time table so that didn't happen. It was the reason that Trini had gotten Kimberly's out of her arm herself. They knew that Kimberly was the important one that the Capitol would try to track. Kimberly was the one that had started the rebellion with the berries a year ago.

"What are you worried about? Kimberly will deal with this and help us." He stated as she sighed. She knew that Kimberly could deal with this and move on. She just knew how much Kimberly counted on Tommy during the Games. It would have been easier if they had saved him along with everyone else but he hadn't been anywhere near to Kimberly, Billy, and Rocky.

"I just wish that we could have saved him." She said. "How is Billy?" She asked looking back over the room. Billy had been attacked while trying to help Kimberly. He had been caught unaware as Bansheera cut the wire. Trini had killed her after leaving Kimberly. No one had known that Bansheera had attacked Billy after cutting the wire. It had been a close call that he hadn't died in the arena and she knew that it was because of Kimberly's quick thinking that Billy was even alive.

"He's up moving around. He wants to be released from the hospital so that he can begin working on devices for the war." He stated as she nodded. It was then that she remembered something else that she had to say to Rocky. Now was the best time since they were alone.

"He will be released tomorrow at the latest, I'm sure. Now let me extend my apologies for not rescuing Aisha before Zedd got to her." She said turning back to face him. She didn't think that Zedd would capture Aisha since she wasn't in the Capitol but he did. She had learned that fact when they had been in the air on the way to Eltar. Rocky had been told as soon as he was released from the medic bay.

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad that Adam and Tanya are with her. Trini will also be there so Aisha won't be alone." He said losing his joy. She knew that this was hard for him but they didn't know at the moment where Aisha and the others were being kept. They couldn't send a team even if they wanted to right now.

"Do you mind paying Kimberly a visit? I think that she needs to see someone from the arena just to get her bearings." She said as he looked at her. It was an odd request but Kim needed a familiar face from the Game and one that she trusted.

"You think that I am the best one for that? When she learns all what happened there, she may very well not speak to me again." He replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am aware of that fact but I think that once she learns everything and takes time to think about it that she will talk to you over everyone else." She explained. "You were in that arena with her and if nothing else, she will want to know about Tommy before we rescued both of you."

Rocky shook his head and sighed. "Fine, I will talk to her and be there when she is ready to talk but I can't promise that she will ever get over this. You know that her one goal was to save Tommy and in her mind she failed." He said before walking away. Dulcea sighed because she knew what he had said was true. Kimberly may never forgive them for this but what's done was done now. There was no way to go back and change the mission.

She prayed that they learned where Zedd was holding Tommy and the others so that she could send in a team to get them back. It was the only thing that could possibly keep Kimberly going, the fact that she could see Tommy again. Hopefully Zedd didn't kill him between now and then because then Kimberly really will go over the rails.

XXXX

"What did you know about the attack?" Zedd snarled as he leaned over Trini. She was strapped to metal table with machines all around her. She had had so much water poured over her for the past two days that she was beginning to think that her skin would fall off due to all the water. She could feel the skin sagging from all the water.

"Nothing, I knew nothing of the attack. How could I? I was playing your game in the arena." She spat back at him as he flipped the cold water over to hot. It began to scald her skin but she didn't cry out. She would not give him that pleasure. It was also heating her up after two days of cold water so she couldn't complain too much.

"You were not playing my game, if you were then you would have never been in on the plan to destroy my arena and you would be dead." He fired back at her.

"The arena wasn't supposed to be destroyed. Kimberly did that all on her own." She stated trying to remain calm as the hot water was moved higher on her legs. She could feel it starting to blister and just thought that death would be easier at this moment but she had a plan to stick too. Dulcea had told her to make sure that Zedd knew that Kimberly was the Crane and that the rebellion was at hand.

"Kimberly couldn't have thought of that on her own. She was ready for it to be thrown into the water not to be shot up into the force field." He said as Mondo entered the room.

"Mr. President." He said as Zedd turned the water off. He didn't want to waste any torture if he wasn't going to be in the room to take pleasure in it. He also knew that it was better to space the torture out so that it would break the mind as well as the body.

"I will be back and I want you to try to answer my questions correctly or you will have something much worse than water." He said walking out of the room with Mondo. Trini breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes. Her body was on fire but there was nothing she could do about it. Her wrists were almost to the point of bleeding because she had tried to free her hands the first day and had rubbed them raw.

She tried to picture exactly what had happened in the arena after she had taken the tracker out of Kimberly but everything was a blur. She had chased one of the tributes through the woods when Kimberly had destroyed the force field. Everything had started exploding then as the arena began to disappear. She had been snatched up by the Capitol along with some others and bought to some unknown place to be killed, tortured, or both.

This was not how she had wanted it to go. It was bad, but she thought that she would have been killed when she was first taken. Zedd had not gone along with her wishes though; no he had bought her in this room and had kept her here. She wasn't even sure when she had last eaten. It had to have been when she was in the arena because she was sure that Zedd hadn't fed her anything. Her wish of dying may not be too far away but she didn't want to starve to dead. It wasn't the best way to die.

Pushing any thought of food out of her head, she tried to get a clue as to where she was when she heard a scream. She knew that voice and it caused her to close her eyes in pain. Kimberly was not going to like this but she knew without a doubt that that scream had belonged to Tommy. Zedd had captured Tommy.

XXXX

"What is so important that you pulled me out of a torture session?" Zedd asked as they walked into one of the empty rooms around the corner. Screams bounced off the walls and down the hallway but Zedd ignored them all. Mondo had to have a reason for coming to him now.

"Alpha has escaped." He said without preamble. He knew that Zedd didn't like to wait for any news whether good or bad.

"How did that happen? I thought that he was heavily guarded." He said walking away from Mondo to the opposite side of the room. He had to come up with a new plan to torture Kimberly from afar. He knew that she was alive and that she would be plotting to get back at him.

"The guards are dead but I have reason to believe that Phantom was responsible." He stated calmly.

"Phantom? You enjoy fairy tales now? He doesn't exist." He replied shaking his head at Mondo. Rumors of the Phantom Ranger circled the Capitol at least twice a year. He was likened to a modern day Robin Hood but there was no way he actually existed.

"Oh he very much exists; he was caught on surveillance tape." He said grabbing his minicomputer out of his pocket and flipping it open. "Take a look." He said as Zedd took the mini-computer and watched as a man broke Alpha out after killing all of the guards.

"You think that this is Phantom?" Zedd asked handing it back to Mondo. He still wasn't convinced that this black masked person was the Phantom.

"I know it's him. I have faced him before." He said as Zedd sighed. Mondo seemed quite sure that this was the legend but he still remained unconvinced.

"Alpha had outlived his purpose anyway. Find out where he was taken and when you do, kill him." He said as Mondo nodded and walked away.

Things were starting to come together and he could not afford for someone breaking into his compound and rescuing those that he had captured. Turning, he got an idea. He knew how he would torture Kimberly and that would start with the one that she had proved to love. It had been a great idea of his to make Kimberly show her feelings for Tommy during the tour. It would just make it that much sweeter when he destroyed lover boy.

He left the room and made his way to Tommy's room. He would let Trini rest for the moment so that he could explore his options on how to get to Kimberly through Tommy.

XXXX

"_It would be better if you let me die." Tommy said as Kimberly spun around to look down at him. _

"_I'm not letting you. We will get through this." She said kneeling down beside him. "I promise that I will get you out of here." _

"_It's too dangerous; I want you to go on without me. I don't want you to die because of me." Tommy stated as Kim shook her head no. _

"_I won't die but then neither will you." She said standing up. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She said as Tommy sighed. _

"_I won't." He promised as she nodded and walked away from him. Once she left him, she turned and saw that he was gone. Where was he? _

"_TOMMY? Where are you?" She called out as she took off running. He had just been there but now he was gone. What was going on? "Tommy!" She yelled again trying to find him when everything went up in flames. _

_She began coughing and losing focus before she finally fell to her knees. This couldn't be how it ended. She wasn't going to die like this. Standing up she pushed through the haze of pain and smoke. She had to find him and the way out. _

"Kimberly." _A voice called out as Kim looked around. Where had that voice come from? It wasn't Tommy's but Jason's. What was he doing here? _"Kimberly, wake up." _Jason's voice said again as Kim looked around she couldn't see anything now as everything became a blur. _

Kim slowly opened her eyes as she regained her focus. "Jason?" She called out as Jason grabbed her hand in his.

"I'm here." He whispered as Zordon stood up beside him.

"Do you remember what we told you?" Zordon asked as Kim nodded. "You had another question, are you sure you want to know the answer now?" He asked as the door opened to reveal Rocky.

"Oh you're awake." Rocky said walking to the other side of Kim's bed.

"Rocky, you're here too." She said as he nodded. "How?" She asked trying to piece everything together that she remembered.

"Well you know they need a pretty guy here to brighten this place up." He joked as Kim smiled.

"What about Tommy?" She asked as Rocky looked over at Jason and Zordon.

"We couldn't get to him in time." Zordon answered as Kim looked up at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked sitting up and letting go of Jason's hand.

"We only had a limited time to get you out of the arena before Zedd launched a counter attack. He wasn't where he was supposed to be." Zordon explained.

"So you left him for dead?" She asked as Zordon shook his head. "Then what?"

"Zedd has him." Zordon stated as Kim closed her eyes.

"Is he alive?" She whispered as she tried not to picture Tommy lying dead somewhere.

"We don't know but I believe that he is." He replied as she nodded.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" Jason asked grabbing her hand again.

"I want to be alone." She stated as Jason sighed but nodded. Rocky, Jason, and Zordon left her alone. Kim pulled her knees into her chest and cried. Tommy may not be dead at the moment but she knew that he would be. She had tried to save him but in the end she had failed. He was in Zedd's hands because of her.

XXXX

"Welcome to my realm, Thomas or should I call you Tommy." Zedd stated as he shut the door.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked trying to struggle against the cuffs that held him down.

"I want Kimberly broken and crying at my feet and the only way I can get that is to torture you." Zedd laughed as Tommy wiped the shock off his face. He didn't want Zedd to know how he was feeling.

"What do you plan to do to me?" He asked.

"I plan to turn you against Kimberly. We will see how your Crane can handle this twist." Zedd stated as he grabbed a needle on the table beside Tommy's bed. He twisted off the cap and placed the needle against Tommy's skin just inside his elbow and injected it into his arm.

Tommy sucked in a breath as the liquid burned his arm. The burning spread throughout his whole body as he closed his eyes. Memories and images of Kimberly began to dance in front of his eyes. They then began to turn and change. Pink surround the images and memories as Zedd walked out of the room. Phase one had begun and he couldn't wait to see what Kimberly thought about all of this. The rebellion would die a quick death when Kimberly finally faced an evil Tommy.

XXXX

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave her alone?" Dulcea asked when she noticed Zordon, Jason, and Rocky standing outside of Kimberly's room.

"At the moment, it's a great idea. She needed to process this before we bombard her with anything else." Jason stated as Rocky nodded in agreement.

Dulcea sighed and nodded. "Okay, just let me know when she is ready for anything else." She said before walking away from them.

"She will be able to deal with this, right?" Jason asked thinking about the last time he had seen Kimberly like this. She had just lost her father. He never thought that he would see her like that again because he knew that she had kept people at a distance since then, everyone but Tommy.

"She will need help but she can do this and we do plan to get him and the others back." Rocky stated as Zordon nodded.

"Who are you? I mean I know who you are, just why are you here?" Jason asked trying to figure out why Rocky was here.

"Well Tommy is not the only one that Zedd has and I'm am part of the rebellion for my own reasons." He replied maintaining his composure.

"Rocky is one of the good guys, his mission was to watch over Tommy and Kimberly in the Game while moving the rebellion's plan." Zordon explained. "I chose him to watch over them because I knew that he couldn't be turned."

"How did you know that?" Jason asked trying to piece all this together. He was probably just as lost as Kimberly was on how all of this came about.

"Aisha." Rocky replied before walking away. He needed a moment to himself as he thought about Aisha in Zedd's hands after everything he had done to try and save her.

"Aisha?" Jason asked looking at Zordon.

"She is a fellow tribute who Rocky fell in love with." Zordon explained. "She also lost her mind after winning her Game. Zedd captured her after Rocky was saved."

"She lost her mind? Was it because of the Game?" Jason asked leaning back against the wall.

Zordon leaned back as well as they waited for Kimberly to regain her composure. "Yes it was. It might have been easier on her had she died in the Game but she is alive and Rocky loves her. He has kept it a guarded secret so Zedd must have just gotten her because she was a victor. We have reports that he has taken all the other victors just so that they couldn't be a part of the rebellion." Zordon stated as Jason nodded.

"When are we going to tell her about Angel Grove?" Jason asked as Rocky walked back over to them.

"What about Angel Grove?" He asked looking from Zordon to Jason.

"Zedd bombed it." Jason replied trying to keep his voice down. He was still angry over having to get everyone to safety during the attack.

"So is it gone or just some buildings leveled?" Rocky asked trying to gain a picture of what they were up against with Kimberly.

"It's pretty much all gone. I think Kim's, Tommy's, and Zordon's houses are fine along with the outlying homes but the town is gone. Most of the people are dead or in hiding. I barely got my and Kim's family out of there." He stated as Rocky nodded.

"How did you get here?" He asked quietly.

"A hovercraft appeared after the bombs had been dropped and a man named Andros stepped out and ushered everyone in and bought us here." Jason replied.

"Andros? I didn't think that he was still alive." Rocky stated remembering the man that had had blond streaks in his brown hair. It wasn't all that odd in the Capitol but Andros was from one of the outer districts so it was very odd to see that color hair.

"Officially he isn't but I can assure you that he is real." Zordon said as Jason and Rocky looked over at him. They were both a little confused about what Zordon had just said.

"What do you mean, officially he isn't?" Jason questioned. He needed to know who this Andros was and if he was someone that they could trust. He didn't like all the new faces that he was seeing because he wasn't sure if he could trust any of them. At this moment, Kimberly and Zordon were the only ones he trusted and that trust was wavering on Zordon.

"Zedd thinks that Andros was killed by a firing squad for speaking out against the Capitol and Zedd. One of Dulcea's men named Phantom saved him." Zordon explained quietly. He had to make sure that they were not overheard because Andros was a secret that not people could know about.

Jason nodded. "What about a body? I'm sure that Zedd would want a body to prove that he really is dead. I mean I would in his position." He stated as Rocky nodded.

"There was a body but not Andros' body. One of the guards that Phantom had taken out was put in his place." He said as Rocky stayed silent trying to get everything straight. "We may need to check on Kimberly now." Zordon said as they nodded and went into her room. Zordon made sure to shut her door as soon as they got in. She couldn't take just anyone walking into to the room.

Kim was wiping her eyes as they walked into the room. "I want to know what happened in Angel Grove." She said as they paused just inside the door. She didn't seem weak at this moment.

"What?" Jason asked wondering how Kim knew to ask that question.

"I want to know about Angel Grove. There is a reason that you are here, Jason. I know that something big has happened and I hope that my family is safe since you are." She stated as he sighed and walked over to her bed.

"Zedd dropped bombs on it like he did Eltar decades ago; most of it is gone like Eltar was." He answered as she nodded slowly.

"And my family?" She asked taking a breath, bracing herself for bad news.

"They are safe. I promised you that I would keep them safe." He stated as she nodded. "Your mom and sister are around here somewhere. They had been by your bedside a few times but you were not awake. Don't worry, Kim they are alive and doing just fine."

"Thank you." She whispered as he nodded. "I do have one question about Eltar." She stated looking over at Zordon. She knew that he would know more than the others.

"Go ahead." Zordon said understanding Kim's need for more information. The revelation might have thrown her for a loop but he knew that she would move past that and try to get as much information as possible.

"If Eltar was destroyed then how are we here without the Capitol knowing that it was more than alive, it was thriving?" She asked running a hand through her hair. "I mean that we see images of Eltar almost every month on TV and it looks like a wasteland." She stated.

"The surface is destroyed but we are not on the surface. We are underground beneath tons of steel and concrete so that the Capitol doesn't have one clue we are here." He answered as she nodded slowly. It made sense to go underground when you were hiding from the Capitol.

Kim closed her eyes as she processed what Zordon had told her. She opened her eyes and looked at all three of them before speaking. "I want Tommy back." She stated before standing up. "And I want him back now." She stated as Rocky, Jason, and Zordon looked at each other. Kimberly was finally coming into her own and stepping up to at least save Tommy for the moment.

**End of Part 2**

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. As you can see this is the end of Part 2, I will be taking a small break just to gather my notes and thoughts on part 3. During that time, I will be updating one of my stories and writing a few one-shots that had been in the back of my mind. Don't worry, Part 3 will be up as soon as I have everything together and ready. Thanks once again to everyone that has read and/or reviewed this story so far. Don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	21. Ashes

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this new chapter. Thanks to everyone for waiting patiently on this chapter. I hope that it is what you have been waiting for. I want to say a big thank you for everyone that has read this story. Now onto the start of part 3!

XXXX

**Part 3**

Ashes, they covered everything. They covered Angel Grove; they covered her life up to this point. She closed her eyes and pictured the buildings that used to stand here and almost cried. Zedd had done this to her district and he wanted to do this to her life. He wanted to destroy her any way he could.

Walking forward, she made her way to her old house. It was still standing but then again it was at the edge of town instead of in it. They hadn't been able to afford anything closer to town and now she was thankful for it. It would have been too much to lose this house along with everything else. Her new house in victory village was still standing as well because it was on the other side of town along the edge. Stepping into her house that she had shared with her mother and sister up until last year made her pause for a moment. Everything was as they had left it when they moved. Soot clung to the walls declaring the history of the town, of its mining past.

She used to scrub those walls after her father had died to try to erase the reason for her father's death. It hadn't helped though because the soot was still there along with ashes now from the bombing. Seeing the ashes mix in with the soot made her angry. How could Zedd destroy an entire district just because she wouldn't die in his games? He had to be stopped somehow because if not, he would destroy Tommy and the nation.

"Nothing has changed." A voice said from behind her. "Soot's still there." The voice said matter-of-factly.

Sighing Kim nodded before looking back at Jason. "You know that you were supposed to stand watch." She said reminding him of his only job here. Jason had pretty much jumped on the plane not taking no for an answer. He told her that he wasn't leaving her to deal with this alone and she was glad that he had taken over. She wouldn't be able to deal with this alone and he knew that.

"No, I'm supposed to watch over you. Are you sure that you okay?" He asked walking over to her. Jason knew that coming back here would be hard on Kimberly; he just didn't know how hard it would be on him.

"No." She answered softly. "No, I'm not but I needed to see this to believe." She said walking over to the mantle. She ran her hand across the edge and felt the smooth wood that had been blackened due to years of use. She remembered hanging stockings here every year for Christmas before her father had died.

"You didn't need to see this; you know what Zedd is capable of." Jason stated as she sighed.

"There is something about seeing it first-hand that drills that fact home. In the Capitol and during the Games, I never saw anything direct from Zedd. He was very good at hiding his evil doings but this, this he can't hide." She stated as she looked over the room again.

"No, he can't hide that another district is destroyed. If he keeps this up then he will be out of districts to bomb." He said grabbing her right hand. "Kimberly, we will destroy him." He said as he squeezed her hand.

"Yes we will." She said squeezing his hand back before releasing it. "Come on, I can't stay here any longer." She said walking past him out the door. Jason followed her and knew that they needed to make one more stop before they left. Her mother had requested him to bring back some of her things since she hadn't got to grab anything before they escaped.

Kim walked through the town and tried not to think of each building and house that had been there or all the people that had died. Jason had gotten a lot of people out but not all. Some people refused to listen to Jason and stayed here only to die minutes later. Jason had just barely gotten everyone through the fence when the first bombs dropped. He had told her that some of the people were nervous about slipping through the fence which had her shaking her head.

She had been slipping through the fence for years now so she couldn't see why some of them had been that nervous but Jason explained that those people were not as strong as she was. They had never gone against the Capitol and hunted in the woods, volunteered for a loved one, honored a dead tribute, or defied the rules of the game to save another tribute. They probably never would either but then again they didn't have too because she had.

The war was coming it was only a matter of when and where it would happen. She was tired of reacting to whatever happened. It was time to act first.

"Hey, we need to stop by your house. I have to pick some things up for your mother." Jason stated bringing her out of her thoughts.

"We were just at my house." Kim said looking at him weirdly. There wasn't anything there for her mother to want or need.

"Your new house." He reminded her gently.

Kim sighed. "I still don't think of it as my house all the time, sorry. What does my mother need?" She asked as they walked toward the opposite edge of town.

"Her medicine bag and some jars full of herbs, she said that it would help in the hospital. They have limited access to herbs and homemade remedies." He explained as she nodded. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess. I mean it's hard but I'm trying not to think of all the people dead because of me." She said as Jason turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"They are not dead because of you; they are dead because they didn't believe that the Capitol would attack them. You had nothing to do with that." He said. "Trust me; you are the reason that no one has to enter those Games again." He whispered pulling her into his arms. "You are a hope to those people underground at Eltar."

Kim nodded before pulling back to look up at him. "Thank you." She whispered. "Let's go get my mom's stuff and get back. I want to start planning on how to get Tommy back." She said as he nodded and fell into step beside her.

They made their way quickly to her house. He went into the kitchen and gathered what her mother requested while Kimberly made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She wanted to grab a few things that she thought she would never see again.

Just inside the door, she was overwhelmed by the scent of roses. There were no rose bushes anywhere around. Looking around the room, she noticed a small pink vase on her dressing table. She had never had a vase let alone a pink vase. It was the flower in the vase that stopped her blood cold. It was a white rose just like the ones that President Zedd wore on his lapel. Taking a deep breath, her vision became blurry and she thought that she would pass out.

The scent of roses always clung to President Zedd since he always wore one but she knew the reason why. It was to cover the blood smell on his breath. She had always heard that he wore roses to cover up bad breath but it was more than just a case of bad breath. She wasn't sure where the blood smell came from but it had turned her stomach along with the smell of roses now.

Walking over to the vase, she barely controlled the urge to throw the vase against the wall. She controlled it though because she wasn't sure how the vase and the rose had gotten here but she knew that it was a sign for her. Zedd was telling her that he still had control over her life. Well no more, turning she grabbed her clothes and got out of there. Zedd was not controlling her anymore. She grabbed a bag from the hall closet and threw her clothes in it. She also grabbed the sketch book that Alpha had given her and stuffed it into the bag before going to the kitchen to check on Jason.

XXXX

Trini hung her head as the guard left the room. Her entire body hurt after two hours of the pounding it took. New bruises would form over the olds ones in a few hours. Every day the beatings got worse but she refused to tell them what she knew. Zedd couldn't know that Eltar still existed until the time was right. He had to be so surprised that he wouldn't have time to think of a counter-attack.

She took several deep breaths and started trying to ease the soreness out as she heard a scream rip down the hall. Zedd must have thought it was time to torture Tommy now. She really wished that he wouldn't because Tommy didn't know anything. He had to know that so there must be another reason that he was torturing Tommy like this. Rolling her neck, the answer came to her in a blinding flash.

Kimberly. He was torturing Tommy because of Kimberly. Tommy was Kimberly's only weakness that he could touch or get his hands on. Kim's family and friends were pretty much out of his reach since someone would know that he had gotten them. Zedd also couldn't be sure of Kim's affections for them like he could with Tommy. Kimberly had proven time and again that she loved Tommy and that she would do anything to keep him safe.

During the first Games, Kim had defied the Capitol with the berries to save Tommy. On the Victory Tour, Kimberly and Tommy had gotten engaged and showed that their love during the first Games was real. Trini had always thought that Tommy loved Kimberly more than Kimberly loved Tommy but her opinion changed once she entered the arena with them. Kimberly had protected Tommy from everyone including himself.

Trini also knew that Kimberly had shown Zedd just how much she loved Tommy even if she didn't know it herself. Closing her eyes, she tried to push Tommy's screams out of her head. She had to get a plan together to get them out and who else was here with them. She had tried to see everyone when she had been captured but someone had hit the side of her head with their fist causing her to black out. When she woke up, she was in this cell and hadn't been moved since.

Everything was coming back to her from that night but in slow motion. She remembered tackling Kimberly and digging the tracker out of her arm then chasing after another tribute. She hadn't been close to Kimberly that she knew of but she was thrown back when Kimberly destroyed the arena. Hovercrafts appeared then bearing the Capitol's seal. She had been grabbed then knocked out. Whatever had happened between her being knocked out and waking up, she didn't know but she would find out. It would help her plan an escape route for her and whoever else the Capitol had grabbed. She knew two people that the Capitol hadn't gotten and they were Rocky and Kimberly.

XXXX

"Are you ready to go?" Kim asked as Jason turned away from the medicine cabinet to look at her.

"Uh yea but you look like you've seen a ghost." He said walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to get out of here." She said looking away from him to the bag he had sitting on the table. "Is that all my mother needed?" She asked stepping around him to grab the bag.

"Yea as far as I know." He replied. "Here, let me take that." He said taking the bag away from her. "Come on the hovercraft is waiting." He said as she nodded. They made their way outside and over to the open field where they would board the hovercraft.

Once they were on board, Jason really looked at Kimberly. Something had happened back at the house but he knew Kimberly well and she wouldn't tell him until she was ready so he didn't push. He would keep an eye on her though just in case he needed to step in. He noticed a book in her lap that she had taken out of her bag.

"What's that?" He asked taking it from her to look at it.

"It's my hobby." She replied looking at the book as he flipped through the sketches.

"Hobby? Kim, drawing is not your hobby." He said looking up at her.

She smiled before replying. "Remember I needed a hobby after winning the games?" She asked as he nodded. "Well Alpha made this for me for my hobby." She said as he looked back at the drawings.

"These are really good." He said as she nodded. "Did you look at all of them?" He asked pausing on a page.

"Not really, I just showed it to people. Alpha was good though." She said as he turned the page so that she could see it.

"What's this? I never saw you in this outfit." He said as she looked at the page.

"Oh that is beautiful and it's pink." She said taking the book away from him to trace the picture with her fingers. The outfit was a jumpsuit and entirely pink or well most of it was pink. There were white diamonds on the upper chest area. The one in the center had an image of a golden crane that looked just like her pin. There was also a skirt attached that had a small white line as the edge. The pink extended down her legs but was interrupted by the boots. The boots were white with pink diamonds at the top of them. They looked like the ones that she had worn in the games except white instead of black.

"Of course it's pink, the man knows you well." He said as Kim nodded. She looked the picture over and noticed Alpha had written something for her.

"Firebird, I'm still betting on you." Kim read as a tear slid down her cheek. She heard Alpha's voice in her head telling her that.

"What does that mean?" Jason whispered noticing the tear.

"Before I entered the first games, Alpha told me that he wasn't allowed to bet but if he could that he would bet on me. He told me before I entered the tube for the second games that he was still betting on me." She whispered wiping away the tears that were falling. "I just hope that he didn't suffer for his belief in me."

"Suffer? What do you mean?" He asked not understanding.

"After I entered the tube to rise up into the arena, guards came in and beat him. I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. I thought that I would pass out from lack of oxygen until they finally dragged him off and raised me up." She answered. "I just wish that it wasn't because of me that he was beaten. He deserved better than that." She whispered as Jason sighed. He reached for one of her tiny hands and wrapped it in his trying to offer any comfort that he could.

She fell asleep seconds later which was okay with Jason. Kim needed all the rest she could get since she was barely out of the hospital. The moment her mom cleared her, Kim demanded to go see Angel Grove. Everyone had advised against it except for Zordon and Rocky. They said that it would help her get a grasp of what they were against. Jason hadn't told her not to come because he knew that he would be going with her no matter what.

The hovercraft finally landed in the woods just beyond district 13. They would have to exit then hurry to the access tunnel before anyone spotted them. Zordon had explained that the Capitol kept tabs on the entire area to see if anyone was trying to rebuild it. Of course the Capitol had no way of knowing that district 13 had been rebuilt only this time underground.

The doors opened as Jason stood up. He grabbed her mom's bag and her bag before scooping Kim up into his arms. Exiting the hovercraft, he quickly made his way to the access tunnel with Kim sleeping in his arms.

XXXX

"Okay so we should start planning on which district to go after first." Dulcea stated as everyone sat down around the table. Zordon and Deca were seated on either side of her with Billy and Rocky on either side of them. There weren't many people in this meeting since it was to be kept under wraps for the moment.

"Well district 11 is pretty much free of the Capitol now after their latest rebellion." Rocky stated as Zordon nodded.

"I think we should work our way in that way we can gain the necessary numbers we need to defeat the Capitol." Billy stated as everyone thought about what he had said.

"The problem I see with that is that if we go backwards then the next district will be waiting for us." Jason said stepping into the room. "We should only hit certain districts, maybe the ones that are specific to providing the Capitol with whatever it needs." He finished as he took the open seat beside Billy.

"Well that would make more sense than hitting every district. It would also save us man power and less risk of being discovered." Zordon stated as everyone nodded.

"So what district should we hit first?" Dulcea asked looking around the table.

"I think that we should ask President Rita before we make suggestions. She will want to know of any plan that we may come up with." Deca said as Dulcea nodded. Zordon sat there before turning to Jason.

"How is Kimberly?" He asked as everyone shifted their focus to him.

"Well she's asleep but I think that she is going to be okay considering what she has been through in the past month." He replied as Zordon nodded.

"She should have taken a little more time before journeying there but at least that trip is over." Dulcea stated standing up. "I will go and see when President Rita can meet with us. I also want Kimberly at the next meeting if she is up to it." She said as everyone nodded.

Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew that Kimberly need more time before they made their next move but he knew that they really couldn't wait.

"You might want to see this. It aired while you were gone with Kimberly." Zordon stated as he flipped on the screen across from them. They had a live broadcast from the Capitol just like all the other districts.

"Does it involve Kimberly?" He asked as Zordon nodded. "Okay play it." Jason leaned back in his chair and watched as President Zedd appeared on screen looking like he was in mourning.

"_As I'm sure you all know, the Games are officially over for this year. We have no winner since the actions of Kimberly Hart have destroyed the arena. With the explosion of the arena, several tributes have been killed including fan favorites; Rocky DeSantos, William Cranston, and Kimberly herself. We will hold a public mourning for those tributes on Friday. Work in all the districts will stop for the day."_ He said as Jason shook his head. How could Zedd just lie to the people like that?

"_In other news, all travel to district 12 is to be suspended due to the recent explosion of the mine. It is unclear how the explosion happened but we do know that most have died due to it."_ President Zedd stated before the feed cut off.

"A mine explosion?" Jason questioned looking over at Zordon. The others just sat there since they had already seen it.

"Well he had to explain why there are ruins now in Angel Grove and there has been a mine explosion before." Zordon reminded Jason.

"Yea I know there has since mine and Kimberly's fathers were in the last one. I just can't believe that people are buying this." Jason stated standing up. "When are you going to tell Kimberly?" He asked trying to focus on the fact that the nation thought she was dead.

"I want to give her a day or so to process what she has seen." Zordon said standing up along with everyone else.

"Okay, I want to be there when you do tell her." He said leaving the room.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am hungry. I didn't think that this meeting would last this long." Rocky said breaking the tension. Everyone smiled and left to go in search of food.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes slowly to see that she was back in the hospital room. It hadn't been a nightmare. She was in Eltar and Tommy was still captured by the Capital. Rolling over, she saw someone sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Kira?" She asked as she focused in on her little sister.

"Kimberly, you're awake." Kira stated as she closed the book she had been reading.

"If you call this awake, I guess so." She said finding a smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked sitting up in bed a little more.

"Momma wanted me to check and make sure that you were alright after your journey to Angel Grove." She replied standing up and walking over to Kim's bed. Kim moved her legs as Kira sat down on the bed next to her. "She is not happy that you left either." Kira mentioned as Kim sighed.

"I guess not." Kim muttered knowing that her mother wasn't happy with her most days but she didn't care all that much.

"Was it horrible?" Kira whispered as Kim looked back at her sister. It was then that she noticed the change in her baby sister. Kira wasn't the innocent that she had been last year. She was only a year older but it seemed like Kira was older than her now.

"Horrible doesn't describe it." Kim answered truthfully still looking at her sister.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked patting her clothes and hair trying to see if that was why Kim was looking closely at her.

"Nothing, it's just that you have grown up. I guess I have been wrapped up in my own life that I didn't notice." Kim replied. "My time in the Games changed you as well as me."

"I guess so." Kira said taking Kim's hand in hers. Kimberly remembered doing the same thing to Kira the morning of Kira's reaping. Was that only a year ago? It didn't feel like it. "I do have one question for you that I have wanted to ask you since last year." Kira whispered.

"Okay, go ahead." Kim said wondering what her sister could possibly want to know.

"Why did you volunteer for me?" She asked. "Did you think that I wouldn't survive?" She asked.

"No I didn't but that wasn't my first thought either. I didn't think about that until after I had volunteered." Kim replied remembering that day very clearly.

"Then why?" Kira asked as Kim took a breath. She wondered when Kira would ask this question.

"I had taken care of you, your entire life and I couldn't let you enter that arena. You are my baby sister and I wanted to take care of you one last time." She answered as Kira nodded.

"What if I had been called again this year, what would you have done?" She asked not breaking eye contact with Kimberly.

"I would have volunteered again." Kim stated without a second thought.

"So you would have volunteered for me until you couldn't?" She asked.

"If I was still alive, yes I would. I never want you to enter that arena and see what I saw." Kim replied as Kira just looked at her.

"I did see what you saw, it was on TV." Kira reminded her big sister.

"No you see only want they want you to see. There are some sights that I can never erase along with what you hear. Trust me, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy except for President Zedd since he continues the Games." Kim stated as Kira nodded.

"I'm sorry for being chosen." She whispered as Kim gathered her in her arms.

"It's not your fault, Kira." Kim said pulling back to look her sister in the eye. "You had no control over that just as I had no control over volunteering for you. It was our destinies." She said as Kira nodded and wiped away a tear.

"Thank you for volunteering for me." Kira whispered as Kim nodded.

"How has momma been?" Kim asked changing the subject. She didn't want to think about being back in the Games for the moment. It would have been heart-breaking if she hadn't have volunteered for Kira and she didn't even want to think about Kira in that arena ever again.

"Good, but busy, it seems like no one here knows home remedies to anything. They want to know all that she knows and for her to show them." Kira said releasing Kim's hand. She knew that talking the Games was not the best for her sister after everything that had happened. "I have been helping a lot since I know some of what momma knows." She stated.

"You two were always the healers in the family." Kim admitted as Tommy's words came back to her from the first Games.

"I've seen you take care of people too. I think you know more than you think you do." Kira stated as the door to Kim's room opened.

"Oh you're awake." Rocky said stepping inside. Kim noticed that he was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. She hadn't seen him in normal clothes this entire time. It was a little weird but she got a sense that it was a sign of the changes that were coming.

"Yea, just catching up with my sister." Kim said smiling at him. At this moment, Rocky and Jason were the stable people that she could lean on. Rocky had proven that she could trust him because he had saved Tommy in the Games. "I'm not sure if you have met but Kira this is Rocky and Rocky this is my little sister Kira." Kim stated as Kira and Rocky shook hands.

"You're the reason that Kimberly joined the Games." Rocky said with a smile before releasing Kira's hand. Kim could tell that Kira didn't know how to act around Rocky. Rocky was the closest thing to a celebrity that Kira had ever met.

"You could say that." Kira muttered looking back at her sister. She didn't want to bring that touchy subject back up with Kimberly today if ever.

"Well how was the trip down memory lane? Has Zedd destroyed all your memories?" Rocky asked as he took the seat next to Kim's bed.

"I better get back to momma and see what she needs help with." Kira stated sensing that Rocky wanted to talk to her sister alone. It was just easier to leave than to be told to leave later or hear something that she would rather she didn't hear.

"Okay, tell momma that I am awake if she wants to stop by." Kim said as Kira nodded and left the room.

"The Games would have killed her." Rocky stated quietly as Kim looked over at him and sighed. She knew in her heart that Kira would have died in the arena and she was happy that she did volunteer even though they were in total chaos now. She had saved her sister and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Yes they would have and as for my trip not everything is destroyed. I think he wanted to leave my old house and the one that I moved into after winning the Games as a sign to me." She stated as he nodded.

"I can see him doing that." Rocky agreed. "I'm sorry that all of this has happened. It wasn't supposed to be like this." He said getting serious.

"In a way I'm not but with him having Tommy I am." She said. "I chose to fire that arrow into the force field." She said with a shrug. "I have gone over it in my mind several times and I know that I would have done the same thing even knowing what I know now." She stated pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I would too." Rocky shared. "Tommy's not the only one that he has."

"I know that he has Trini and a few of the other tributes." She said.

"He also has my girlfriend." He stated shocking Kimberly.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked as he nodded. "You had a girlfriend? I thought that you were the playboy of the Capitol."

"Yes I have a girlfriend, her name is Aisha. As for the playboy thing, that was my image to make Zedd think that he controlled me." He stated as she nodded. "I don't like being controlled."

"Me either." Kim whispered.

"So what are we going to do about that?" He asked firing her up.

XXXX

The next day Kimberly was seated between Rocky and Jason in the Command Center waiting for President Rita. Dulcea, Zordon, Billy, and a few others were getting ready to outline their plan when the President of Eltar walked in.

"I would like to thank everyone for meeting today. Now let's get started." She said as Kim stared at her. The President of Eltar was Rita as in Rita Repulsa who was the President before Zedd. How was this even possible? How old was this woman?

"Okay we have come up with a plan to start with a random district and show that we are here." Deca stated.

"We also thought that it would be a good idea not to hit every district since Zedd would expect that and try to stop us." Dulcea said as Rita nodded.

"So where do we start first?" Rita asked as Kim looked around the room. What was all this talk about attacking districts?

"We start with getting Tommy and the others back." Kim stated drawing everyone's attention.

"No that cannot be our first step; we have to discover where they are before we even try to go after them. Drawing Zedd's attention away with the attacks on the districts will give us time to find Tommy and the others." Rita said calmly as Kim shook her head no.

"No, I want him back." Kim stated while standing up. She looked at everyone in the room before running out of the room. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"I'll go after her." Jason said standing up as Zordon placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't, I will." He said as Jason looked at him before nodding. "Please continue; I will get the details later." He said before walked out of the room in search of Kimberly.

XXXX

"President Zedd, the public is not happy." Mondo stated as he walked into Zedd observation room.

"If it is about the mourning on Friday, I will not answer any more questions on that." He said swinging around to face Mondo.

"It is about the ceremony but not what you think." He said. "They want to see the bodies. Some do not believe that Kimberly and Rocky are dead."

"We cannot provide them a body since we don't have them. Tell those who do not believe that the bodies were so badly burned that we are not showing them." Zedd stated as Mondo nodded. "Also I want to know where Kimberly is." He said.

"And if she is alive?" Mondo asked.

"Bring her to me, I want her dead." He stated as Mondo nodded and left Zedd alone again.

Zedd looked at the monitors and saw that Tommy was waking up. He was being very difficult to break and he was running out of options. Zedd didn't want to kill him but if it can down to it then he would.

XXXX

Zordon turned another corner and found Kimberly sitting in the floor of the hallway. He sighed and eased down beside her.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her arm.

Sighing she looked over at him. "No, I'm not. First no one wants to go after Tommy and I just learned that the President of Eltar used to be the President before Zedd. How is that even possible?" She asked.

"Well when she was named President, she started taking this drug that was to prolong her life. It also protects her from poisoning which apparently everyone tries to do to the President. When Zedd overtook the position he banished her and bombed district 13 since that's where he banished her to. She regrouped everyone and started work underground. She wanted to strike back at Zedd." He replied as Kim nodded.

"It still doesn't answer why we can't get Tommy first." She said.

"We do have to find out where Zedd is keeping him but the main problem at the moment is to show the nation that you are alive." He stated.

"What? I am alive." She said as he stood up. She stood up as well.

"Yes, I can see you very well but Zedd released an announcement saying that you were dead along with Rocky and Billy. You were killed in the arena after you fired the arrow." He informed her.

"What? How could he tell people that? He knows that I am alive." She protested.

"Well he doesn't know for sure but I would say that he knows. I mean he has to know that we have you since he didn't find a body." He stated as she nodded. "Anyway we are going to show him that you are alive but we will also show the nation." He said.

"How am I going to do that?" She asked.

"You are going to be leading the attack on whatever district Rita decides." He said as she stared at him. She was going to lead the attack, how?

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Its not a lot of action but I want to get everyone settled and recap what happened. The next chapter should be out next and don't forget to let me know what you thought.


	22. Deciding Fate

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you to everyone that has read the story up to this point. You guys are the best.

XXXX

"Why wasn't I told about any of this?" Kim asked looking over at Zordon. They were still sitting down in the hallway. She was still trying to process everything and work out how she would lead a group of rebels into battle against the Capitol.

"It was better not to tell you." Zordon answered. "You would have worried about it and then maybe not have done what you did." He stated as she sat there for a moment.

"I probably would have said no." She said quietly as he nodded.

"I'm sure you would have because you would have thought about your family, Jason, and Tommy. This is bigger than any of them now." He stated.

"I still should have had a say." She muttered. "I might have said yes that I would do all of it."

Zordon sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm not sure that you would have, Kimberly. It's big to ask of anyone but your actions caused it to happen without any thought or plan. It's the reason that you were chosen to be the Crane." He said looking over at her.

"The Crane? I don't understand." Kim said looking at him. "I don't have choice in this do I?" She asked slowly.

"Kimberly, you do have a choice. If you choose not to lead the rebellion, the others tributes will not be rescued." He stated looking away from her.

"What?" She asked standing up. "Rita won't rescue Tommy?" She whispered as Zordon sighed and stood up.

"No, she won't because the focus will just be on disabling the Capitol not on rescuing anyone." He said as she stared at him.

"So if I lead the rebellion Tommy and the others get rescued." She asked.

"I would think so but you can make that part the deal if you would like." He suggested as she nodded.

Kim thought about what he had said and sighed. This was all bigger than her but if she could save Tommy by agreeing to lead the rebellion then she would. It would be her way of showing Zedd that he didn't control her.

"Alright, I'll do it but I am going to make some demands of my own and the main one being that we get Tommy back." She said before turning and walking away from him.

"Good girl." Zordon said with a smile. Kimberly was coming into her own as a fighter. He knew that she was perfect to lead the rebellion since she had most of the nation on her side already by just standing up to the Capitol. Everyone had been watching her since the moment she volunteered for her sister wanting to know what she would do next.

Shaking his head, he made his way back to the Command Center. Dulcea should have news on what the plan was or at least he hoped so. They needed to get Tommy back before Kimberly flew to the Capitol herself and tore through every building until she found him.

XXXX

"Is he ready for the interview?" Zedd asked as Mondo entered the room.

"He is; he knows what not to say." He replied.

"What about his weight loss?" Zedd asked referring to Tommy's sudden weight loss. He didn't want the people to think that he was treating Tommy badly. He was but he didn't want them to know that. They might decide that Kimberly was right in going against his rules and try to join the rebellion.

"We can postpone the interview if you feel like he isn't ready." Mondo reminded him as Zedd shook his head.

"No, I want the people to know that he is alive and okay even though Kimberly is not with him. Is his statement prepared?" He asked as Mondo nodded. "Good, just remind him that he cannot stray from that script or he will suffer."

"He understands." Mondo said as Zedd looked over at him.

"He better or it will be you in front of the firing squad." Zedd stated before leaving Mondo alone.

Mondo gritted his teeth. Tommy better do what he was supposed because Mondo wasn't facing the firing squad for lover boy's mistake. He had a few hours before Tommy appeared on camera and he wanted to make sure that Tommy understood exactly what was going down in front of the camera with Deca later.

Stalking out of the room, he made his way down the hallway to Tommy's chamber when he heard Trini's scream. Foolish woman, if she would only give Zedd what he wanted then she would be put out of her misery. Her suffering would be over if she only told Zedd what she knew about the rebellion.

XXXX

Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets when he saw Rocky coming towards him.

"Are you worried?" Rocky asked as he drew close to him.

"Yea, I'm worried. Kimberly shouldn't have something like this placed on her shoulders. She has carried enough baggage since she was 11 that she needs a break." He said with a growl.

"I agree but then again, I know that we need to do this to be done with this. Zedd needs to be dethroned and overthrew so that the nation can heal." Rocky said shocking Jason, he didn't really know the tribute/victor from district 4 but he saw that Rocky had depths that were well hidden.

"I know that but why does it have to be her?" He questioned.

"I think you know the answer to that." Rocky stated as Jason sighed and nodded.

"She started all this when she refused to kill Tommy or die herself in last year's Game." He groaned. "I knew that I should have just told her to stay out of the woods when she was younger. She might have just been like everyone else and just went along with the Capitol then." He muttered as Rocky laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked glaring back at Rocky.

"Do you really think that you could have kept Kimberly out of the woods?" He asked.

"No probably not but I could have tried." Jason sighed.

"I would say definitely not. She was born to take care of her family in any way she can." Rocky said. "She also would not stand by and watch her sister die. She wouldn't be the Kimberly that we know." He said as the girl in question rounded the corner.

"Jason, Rocky are you two going to the meeting?" She asked as Jason studied her closely. She was wearing the standard white pants of Eltar but not the standard shirt. Instead she was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt that looked like something she would have worn in the Capitol. It had to be something that Alpha had made for her to wear it now. He knew how much she cared for Alpha and how close to was to him.

"We are, are you ready?" Rocky asked.

"I am." She stated strongly. Jason knew that tone and it had him smiling. Kimberly was back in full force and he knew that she had decided to lead the rebellion. He also knew that she would do it her way which meant that they were getting Tommy, Trini, and the others back.

"Let's go then." Jason said ushering her toward the Command Center where their future was awaiting them.

XXXX

"Phantom radioed in for Andros." Dulcea informed Zordon as soon as he stepped into the room. He hadn't expected that news but it was welcome news.

"They must be close then." He said as Dulcea nodded. "Did Deca get back okay?" He asked taking a seat as she looked over at him. She knew that Zordon had followed Kimberly to talk to her. She really wanted to know what she had talked about with Kimberly. Hopefully it was to convince her to lead the rebellion but she wouldn't ask him. Zordon probably wouldn't tell her anyway. He was good at keeping secrets.

"She left this morning so I assume that she is back okay. I'm pretty sure that Zedd is onto her but she refused to stay. She said that it was better that she not go missing." She stated with a sigh. "I still don't like her leaving district 13 during this time." She really had tried to make Deca stay here since things in the Capitol were not stable.

"Well she may be right, it is better that she not go missing." Zordon said. "I don't think that Zedd suspects anything though. He wouldn't want to put her anywhere near the camera if he did think that she was part of the rebellion." He stated as she sighed.

"I guess you're correct." She said as Rita, Billy, Rocky, Jason, and Kimberly entered the room. They took their seats and watched as other people made their way into the room.

Zordon looked around the room and knew it was time to get down to business.

"So what is the plan?" Rita asked looking around the room before focusing in on Kimberly.

"We are going to start in district 9 and see how that goes. They are the supplier of Capitol grain. We want to start cutting off the food supply." Dulcea stated as Rita nodded and looked away from Kimberly.

"We also want the nation to know that Kimberly is alive and well." Zordon stated as Kim looked over at him.

"What do you mean? I am alive and well." She said as Zordon sighed.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Zordon asked looking over at Jason.

"No, I haven't had a chance." He said as Kimberly looked from Zordon to Jason.

"Tell me what's going on. Why do the people think I am dead?" She asked.

"Zedd released a live statement saying that you, Rocky, and other tributes were killed when you destroyed the arena. He had to explain why the Games were off the air and would not be continuing this year." Dulcea explained.

"So everyone thinks I am dead?" Kim asked as everyone nodded. "Okay so how do we let them know that I am alive?" She asked moving past the fact that she was supposedly dead.

"You are going to tell them." Rita stated as Kim looked over at her. "But you only tell them if you are going to lead them." She said as Kim sighed. She knew that there had to be a catch to this.

"Kimberly?" Dulcea asked looking over at her. Kim knew that they all wanted to know what her answer would be and in that moment everything became clear.

"I will be the Crane." She said standing up. Everyone started smiling when Kim raised her hand to stop them. "But I do have some conditions." She said as everyone lost their smile.

"You cannot become President." Rita muttered.

"I don't want to be so there's no problem there." Kim said. "I want Tommy back." She said.

"We know that one already, what else?" Rita asked with a sigh. Everyone knew that Kim would demand Tommy back.

"I want immunity for all the past victors including myself even if they are currently helping the Capitol." She said as Rita shook her head no. "Why?" Kim asked.

"Because they are helping the Capitol." She said as if Kim was stupid.

"No, they are only helping because they are scared something will happen if they don't. They never chose to go into the Game or to fight. They did it because it was expected of them. I want them to not have to worry about anyone killing or torturing their family, friends, or just random people to keep them in line. I want immunity for all of them." Kim fired back as everyone in the room stayed quiet. They didn't think that this was a power play for Kim; she just wanted to grant all the victors the freedom that had been denied them since they have been chosen as tributes.

"Fine all the victors will be granted immunity but if they actively help the Capitol or undermine an operation they die." Rita stated as Kim nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I want my family and friends left alone through all of this." She said as Rita nodded. "No matter if I die." Kim amended. "And I want to be the one that kills Zedd."

"Fine your friends and family will be left alone even if you're dead." Rita said as the screen behind her came on. She didn't get to reply to Kim's demand of killing Zedd.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as everyone looked behind Rita.

"The Capitol is airing another broadcast." Zordon stated as Kimberly sat down. Rita moved around to stand behind Kimberly. Everyone knew that this broadcast would mean something and each had a feeling that it would be for Kimberly.

"I can't guarantee that you will get to kill Zedd due to it being the heat of battle but if you change your mind or go back on your word, your friends, family, and Tommy will die." Rita whispered into Kimberly's ear so that no one could overhear her. Kim's expression didn't change though but she gave Rita a quick nod to let her know that she did hear her.

Rita could threaten her all she wanted but she wasn't going to go back on her word. She intended to see this war over and Zedd dead at her feet with an arrow in his heart. Rita could make any kind of threat she wanted, it wasn't going to scare her.

"_Good Afternoon citizens, we have a special interview for you today."_ Deca stated as the camera pulled back to show Tommy sitting next to her on stage.

"Tommy." Kim whispered as she leaned forward. Jason and Rocky both grabbed each of Kim's hands to offer her support. This interview would not be a good thing for her.

"_As you can see, I have Thomas Oliver here with me today."_ Deca said as she motioned to Tommy. _"Now I know the last time we spoke, you didn't think that we would talk again. Are you shocked at what happened in the arena?"_ She asked as she got serious with Tommy. Kim squeezed Jason and Rocky's hands as she listened to Tommy's answer.

"_Yea I guess you could say that I am in shock. I didn't plan on getting out of the arena alive. I mean my whole plan was to save Kimberly and the baby."_ He said as Kim frowned. Why was Tommy still going with that lie? Was he still trying to protect her?

"_I think we all saw that you were protecting Kimberly and the baby. Why do you think that she destroyed the arena?"_ Deca asked as Tommy started frowning.

"_I'm not sure. It was not our plan at all but she must have had a reason. I just fear that she wanted to end her life and our baby. She knew that I wanted her to win but she is very stubborn. She wanted to give me a life away from her."_ He stated as Deca nodded.

Zordon knew instantly that Tommy was talking from a script that Zedd wrote for him. Zedd was trying to turn the people against Kimberly even though he had declared her dead. Zedd knew that the people were starting to rise up against him and he was trying to stop it. The problem was that he was trying to put a Band-Aid on something that needed stitches.

"_Would you have ever let her do this if she would have shared her plan with you?" _Deca asked leaning closer to Tommy.

Shaking his head, it looked like Tommy was fighting back tears. _"No, I would not and she knew that. She knew that I wanted to her live. I just can't believe that she is gone."_ He whispered as Deca patted his hand.

"_I don't think anyone can believe that such a strong young woman is gone either. Thank you for taking time today to talk with us."_ She said as the interview ended. The TV displayed the Capitol emblem for a few seconds before it finally cut off.

Everyone was silent as they processed what Tommy had said in his interview. Kim released Jason and Rocky's hands before moving her chair back and standing up. Rita had moved away from Kim's chair moments ago to find her seat. Everyone watched as Kim pushed her chair back to the table.

Rocky and Jason each stood up wondering what was going on in Kim's mind. They knew that it was hard seeing Tommy up there on TV. It was hard on them and they were not that close to Tommy.

Kim looked around the room before closing her eyes. She was trying to focus but everything was closing in on her like tunnel vision. Her face became flush as her mind shut down. She collapsed in Rocky's waiting arms. He had been ready and waiting for her faint.

"You know, I really wish that she wouldn't do that all the time." Rocky muttered as he swung her up into arms and strode out of the room. Jason was right on his heels as they made their way to Kim's room.

"We need to get Kimberly on TV. Tommy's interview will hurt the rebellion if we do not let the public know that Kimberly is alive and leading the rebellion." Dulcea stated as Zordon nodded.

"Was he speaking from a script? I cannot see Tommy saying what he did even if he was angry at Kimberly for blowing up the arena." Billy said.

"He was speaking from a script and I wonder why Zedd put him on the TV at all. Tommy could have said something that wasn't in the script." Zordon said rubbing his chin.

"He could have threatened Tommy with Kimberly's life." Dulcea said.

"No, I don't think that Tommy knows Kimberly is alive. I think he done something else but we will have to wait and find out. Get everything ready for Kimberly. She does need to be on TV by tomorrow." Zordon stated as he stood up and left the room. He would put together something for Kimberly to read in front of the camera that would sound like something she would say.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes and knew instantly that she wasn't in the Command Center any longer. She saw Rocky and Jason sitting near her bed just waiting for her to wake up.

"I'm guessing that I fainted again?" She muttered sitting up in her bed as they both looked up at her.

"Yea you did and I really wish that you would stop that. Rocky just barely caught you in time." Jason stated as Kim sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's been just a rough year that my body can't take any more stress." Kim sighed.

"Rough year? I think it's been a rough life." Jason stated with a smile. "Think about it Kimberly, you have been strong too long that your body just wants to be able to rest."

"I just want her to stop fainting. It makes me think that something is wrong with you." Rocky said as Kim smiled at him.

"I really am sorry." Kim stated.

"Are you okay seeing Tommy?" Jason asked.

"No." Kim replied losing her smile. In her mind, she saw Tommy sitting on stage wondering why she shot that arrow. He must have been told what had happened. She wondered what he thought when he had heard that. "He's lost weight." She commented.

"How do you know?" Jason asked. He didn't think that Tommy looked that different. "They haven't had him long."

"I don't care, I know Tommy's body. Trust me I have been wrapped in those arms so I know that he has lost weight." She stated as Jason sighed.

"We will get him back." Rocky stated seeing her frown. He knew that Kim had to be right even though he was with Jason on this one.

"I know, Rita did promise me that we would." She stated.

"Do you trust her?" Jason asked. He knew that he didn't trust Rita. There was just something about her that didn't sit right with him. He would not let his guard down around her that was for sure.

"No." Kim said bluntly. "I don't trust her, which is why I am making sure that Tommy and the others are rescued." She said as Jason and Rocky nodded.

"What did she whisper to you?" Jason asked remembering Rita leaning over to whisper to Kimberly.

Sighing Kim knew that it was not a good idea to tell Jason but he would bug her until she did so it was better now than to let him fester. "She said that she couldn't promise that I could be the one to kill Zedd because it would be the heat of battle but that if I changed my mind or go back on my word that my friends, family, and Tommy would die as well as myself." She said not looking at Jason.

"She threatened you?" He asked jumping up. "I'm going to kill her." He said as Kim's hand shot out to grab his arm.

"No, don't." She said as he looked down at her hand on his forearm. "I will not change my mind so there is nothing to worry about." She said.

"You don't trust her though so how can you believe what she says." He asked.

"She needs me." Kim said plainly as Jason just looked at her.

"What do you mean she needs you?" Rocky asked since it looked like Jason wasn't going to ask her.

"Think about it, Zedd has proclaimed I'm dead and the first thing that they want to do is show that I'm not. Now why would they do that if they didn't need me?" Kim asked as Jason sat back down.

"I still don't understand." Jason said as Kim released his arm.

"The people know that Kim has taken a stand against Zedd and the Capitol with the berries last year. They know that she can lead them to victory over Zedd." Rocky said as Kim nodded.

"I realized that I am more powerful than Rita. The people will follow me in the rebellion if they know I am alive. They will not follow anyone else because no one else has stood up against the Capitol." Kim stated. "Rita cannot afford for me to not trust her in getting Tommy and the others back or for my friends and family to be safe."

"Okay what about after you get Tommy and others back and the people are rebelling what will happen then?" Jason asked still not wanting to trust Rita with anything since she threatened Kimberly.

"I don't know but I know that she can't just kill me or the people will rebel against her as well." She replied.

"I know that you don't trust me but I am on your side no matter what." Rocky said quietly as Kim looked over at him.

"What makes you think that I don't trust you?" Kim asked. "You have more than proven yourself to me. You have earned not only my trust but my loyalty." Kim said without giving Rocky a chance to answer her.

"How have I done that?" Rocky asked not knowing why he had gained Kim's trust.

"I think you know how." She said with a smile.

"Tommy." He stated as she nodded.

"You saved Tommy in the arena and I will never forget that." She said as Rocky nodded.

"Well you are not leaving my sight." Jason stated as Rocky nodded. Kim sighed and leaned back against the wall. She knew that they meant that she would not leave their sight. This was going to be a long war with them dogging her at every turn.

XXXX

"He's not looking so hot." Andros said as he helped Phantom get Alpha onto the plane.

"He has a fever and really needs medical help as soon as possible." Phantom stated as Andros nodded. They finally got into the plane and got Alpha laid down before Andros went back to the cockpit. They didn't have far to fly thank goodness because Alpha didn't look like he would make it if they had to go very far.

"You better sit down and buckle up." Andros said to Phantom. They lifted off seconds later as Andros pointed the plane to district 13. They would have to land in the woods then travel down the access tunnel. Thankfully the access tunnel he planned on using wasn't that long because even that he knew was too much for Alpha.

The flight took about 20 minutes and the walk down the access tunnel took another 5 but thankfully Alpha was still breathing when Andros and Phantom turned him over to the medical staff. It would be touch and go for the next 24 hours but hopefully everything would be okay with him.

XXXX

The next day, Kim was walking down the hallway when she turned a corner to a private hallway. She wasn't quite sure where she was but then she heard a whimper. Who was that? It was coming from the room on her left. Walking over to the door, Kim found the door unlocked as she turned the knob and stepped inside. Looking around she saw a blonde woman huddled on a bed in the corner of the room. Stepping closer, the woman looked up.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" She asked rushing over to Tommy's stylist. The last time she saw Katherine was before their interview the night before the Games. How in the world did she end up here?

"Kimberly?" Katherine whispered as she looked at Kim closely.

"Yes, it's me. Why are you in here?" She asked noticing that Katherine was in a bare room except for the bed. There were no covers for the bed though. Was Kat being tortured and if so, why?

"I thought you were dead." Kat whispered and Kim noticed that she sounded hoarse.

"No, I'm not dead but you will be if you stay here too long." Kim said as a guard opened the door and walked inside.

"Kimberly, you are not allowed in here." The guard said as Kat whimpered.

"Why is she in here? She is not dangerous." Kim stated wrapping an arm around Katherine. "I want her out of here." She said as the guard looked at her.

"You will have to take that up with President Rita. She has placed Katherine here for treason." The guard said.

"Treason? If we were in the Capitol then I might agree with you but we are here in district 13 where everyone is wanted for treason." Kim said standing up. "She is to be released today."

"We will see." The guard said before leaving the room. Kim sat back down and pulled Katherine close. She couldn't believe that they thought Kat was planning treason. Katherine was a stylist who had helped Tommy out just like Alpha had helped her. Closing her eyes, she wondered if they had Alpha locked away somewhere too.

XXXX

"She what?" Rita asked as the guard relayed what happened in Katherine's room.

"She demanded for Katherine to be released." The guard said.

"Oh really, then I will go speak with her myself." Rita said walking past the guard. She would talk to Kimberly without anyone present. The girl thought she could do anything and Rita would just go along with it but she was in for a rude awakening if she thought that. Rita would kill her if she stepped out of line and blame it on Zedd. The people could be easily led if they thought that Zedd had killed Kimberly.

XXXX

"Well the interview went well, what do we do now?" Mondo asked when Zedd walked into the room.

"We wait and see what the rebels have planned. Tommy did well and did not stray from the script." Zedd stated as he looked out over the Capitol. "Has Trini confessed yet?" He asked looking back at Mondo.

"No, sir but I think that we are close." He replied as Zedd nodded and looked away.

"Then go and make her confess. I want her dealt with before the rebels' first move." He said as Mondo nodded and left the room.

Zedd looked back out over the city. He wondered what the rebels were planning for their first move. He believed that it would be something to show that Kimberly is alive. How would they do that though and make people believe it. Kimberly couldn't show up everywhere all at once. Word might spread about her being alive but not everyone would believe it and it would take time to convince everyone.

Time was on his side and he planned to use that to turn Tommy completely to his side. Kimberly would come for him but when she did, she would be in for a surprise. Tommy would not go with her when the time came. Zedd smile when a new thought came to mind. Tommy would go with them because they wouldn't risk Kimberly coming after him. They would take Tommy to wherever their base was and he would reveal Zedd's plan and kill Kimberly.

XXXX

"So you think that you can order me around now?" Rita asked stepping into Katherine's room.

"She does not deserve to be here." Kim stated as she stood up.

"She works for the Capitol." Rita stated.

"She was forced to work for the Capitol like I was forced to compete in the Game. She does not deserve to be here." Kim said trying to stay cool.

"Fine, I will release her since we need her today for your TV appearance but if she steps out of line then it's you I'm coming after." Rita said before leaving the room.

Kim sighed and sat back down next to Katherine. "Are you alright?" Kim asked as she moved the hair out of Kat's eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that. You placed yourself in her crosshairs." Katherine said looking Kim in the eye. "You placed yourself in danger for me."

"Yes I did but don't worry. I stay in danger most of the time." Kim said flashing a smile. "Now, come with me. I think that I have some clothes for you to wear. I'm pretty sure that you are supposed to make me look camera ready today." Kim said standing up.

"I'm not as good as Alpha." Kat said standing up too.

"That may be for the best, then." Kim said as she grabbed Kat's hand and led her out of the room. They made it to Kim's room. She pointed to the bathroom so that Katherine could get cleaned up and get changed. Kim found a soft pale pink shirt for Katherine. She didn't have long enough jeans since Katherine was much taller than her but at least the jeans that Kat was wearing were not that bad.

Twenty minutes later, Kat was dressed and ready to go with Kim to get her ready for her TV appearance.

XXXX

"No this is not right, she does not look natural." Zordon said as Kim sighed. She was dressed in the suit that Alpha had drawn in her sketch book. It was made of some material named spandex but it was comfortable and moved with her. Even though Katherine was there, she was not allowed to style Kimberly for this shoot. Why had Rita said that they needed her?

Rolling her neck, she wanted to take her hair down and put it back in its normal braid. One of the local stylists had decided that Kim needed to change her image and put her hair up in some weird style that made her uncomfortable. The lights were also too hot on her and she really didn't like acting the same thing over and over.

"What do you suggest we do?" One of the camera men asked Zordon as he sighed. None of this was right for Kimberly. She didn't look like she was ready to lead a rebellion.

"Just kill the lights for the time being and give me time to think." He said as the camera man nodded and had the set lights turned off.

"Zordon, what's wrong." Kim asked walking over to him.

"This is not right." Zordon answered before turning to look at the others in the room. "I want to know how to make her look natural. The public needs to believe that Kimberly would lead them against the Capitol."

"Well I loved her when she refused to kill Tommy in last year's Game." One of the people said.

"I loved her when she honored that little girl." Another person said as Zordon nodded getting a clearer picture.

"The best is when she volunteered for her sister." A person stated as Kimberly looked around the room.

"So she is the most natural when she is doing what comes natural to her which is protecting the people around her." Zordon said looking at Kimberly.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked as Zordon smiled.

"It means that the camera crew is going with you in the field." He said as she nodded. "Don't think about what to do in district 9, just follow your gut."

"Okay." Kim said. She would be leaving for district 9 in a matter of hours and wondered what would happen there.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be up next week. Once again for those who have read Mockingjay, some things you will notice but I am changing quite a bit because I want to add a different dymanic to this part. Also more ranger stuff will be thrown in so be on the look out for little things that come from the show.


	23. District 9

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I don't own anything but the concept. I want to say thank you for everyone that has read, reviewed, and favored this story.

XXXX

"Kimberly, sit still." Katherine said with a laugh as she tried finishing up Kim's braid. She never thought that Kim's braid would be difficult for her to do but it was different for her.

"Sorry, it's just that my mother is the only one that has ever braided my hair." Kim muttered as she closed her eyes.

"So I know that your mom wasn't in the arena with you which means that you can braid your own hair. I am impressed." Kat said as she moved to Kim's side. She was working on the last part of the braid that came over Kim's right shoulder.

"Well it's just easier than anything else and it keeps it out of my way while I shoot my bow." Kim replied as Kat nodded. "I need my hair out of the way when I grab an arrow and most of the time I grab an arrow so quick that I don't have time to pull it out of my hair." She explained as Kat nodded again.

"Speaking off bows, I have a surprise for you Kimberly." Billy said from behind them. Kimberly didn't even know that Billy had come into the room. She really needed to pay better attention. She didn't need anyone sneaking up on her when she was out of this compound or while she was in here. Eltar wasn't Angel Grove and she didn't feel safe enough her to relax her guard.

"Okay I'm finished so you can turn around and see what Billy has for you." Kat said after securing the end of Kim's braid with a rubber band.

Smiling Kim stood up and turned to see what Billy had for her. She had a few more hours before they left for district 9 so she was trying to kill time by getting ready and talking with Katherine. "A bow?" Kim asked when Billy held up her surprise.

"Yes ma'am and I made it just for you." He said handing it over to her.

"It's pink and white." Kim commented as she took it from Billy. She ran her hands over it before adjusting her grip and pulling the string back. "It's good." Kim said as she looked the bow over again. It had enough tension in the string that when she shot an arrow it would go as far as she needed it too but it wasn't too tight that she couldn't shoot at all.

Billy laughed before replying. "It should be since I modeled it after the one you had in the Game and the one that your dad made you. It turned out better than I thought it would since I normally do not make weapons." He stated as Kim nodded. "I mostly deal with computers."

"Well you did a remarkable job, thank you Billy." Kimberly said looking over at him.

"I did make some changes but not to the bow." He said. Kim tilted her head to the side trying to think of what Billy could make changes to if it wasn't the bow. She also wondered why he would make changes at all.

"Uh Billy if you didn't make changes to the bow, what did you make changes to?" Kat asked trying to figure Billy out. She hadn't known Billy that long but she knew that Billy was super smart.

"He made changes to her arrows." Rocky said from behind them. He and Jason had slipped into the room without the three of them knowing. Kim was once again mad at herself. She really needed to pay attention before it got her killed not that she thought any of them would kill her.

"My arrows? How do you change an arrow?" Kim asked looking at her bow again. It looked normal except for being pink and white.

"I modified some of them to be heat seekers, others that you could program to a specific target, and of course some that when you shoot something it will blow up." He explained as Kim looked up at him startled.

"You made some of them to blow up?" Kim asked not liking that fact. Why would he do that? She only killed people when there was no other choice. She did not like taking someone's life. Human life was precious and she knew that more than she wanted too. If the arrows were rigged to blow up when it was shot, it could kill innocent people standing by along with whomever she had intended to kill.

"Only a few just for you to test them." Billy replied noticing Kim's expression. He wasn't sure why she looked like that. It would just help her in killing more people with a single arrow instead of continuing to fire several and only killing one at a time.

"Kimberly does not like taking someone's life." Jason stepped in and explained. He placed a hand on Kim's shoulder to offer what comfort he could. He knew that she had nightmares about her time in the arena and all the lives she took. When she was passed out after they had rescued her, he sat next to her bed and listened to her moans and mutters about the arena and the people that she had killed. She had faced her own death more than she should ever have too.

Billy nodded. "Kimberly, you do not have to use those arrows. You do have many of the normal arrows to use." He said as Kim nodded. "I'm sorry." Billy whispered finally understanding Kimberly's panic.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Kim whispered before pulling Billy into a hug. "Thank you for making me a bow." She said as she released Billy.

"You are welcome." Billy said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm jealous." Rocky stated drawing attention to himself. He had his arms crossed across his chest and was looking at them. He had an aggressive stance as well that was supposed to intimidate them.

"Rocky, you don't shoot a bow. Why would you be jealous?" Kim asked slowly smiling at him.

"Now you know that's not fair. I offered to give you trident lessons if you would give me bow and arrow lessons but you said no." He stated as Kim nodded remembering him asking her that during their training before the Games.

"I didn't want you to be deadly at two weapons in the Games." Kim stated. "And anyway I wasn't sure about you yet."

"Kill me now." Rocky groaned. "But I'm jealous because you made her a power bow and all I have is a normal trident." He said as Jason and Katherine laughed.

"Now Rocky I have seen you with that normal trident and you're pretty deadly." Billy said as Kimberly laughed. It was true that Rocky was deadly with his trident and thankfully Kimberly had never been in the line of that trident.

"So what you're saying is that Kimberly needed some upgrades to her bow but I didn't to my trident." Rocky said as Jason, Kat, and Kim just shook their heads at Rocky.

"It's exactly what I am saying." Billy replied without a second thought. Kimberly didn't take offense because she knew that she was good at the bow and arrow and Billy had made her one and just upgraded it for her. He knew that she would want a bow to go into battle with instead of a firearm or some other weapon that Rita wanted her to carry.

"I knew I was better with a weapon than Kim." Rocky muttered flashing Kim a smile.

"I wouldn't bet on that, give Kimberly a tree and you don't stand a chance." Jason stated as Kat and Billy nodded. They all remembered Kim in her first Game. She could climb a tree quicker than anyone they had seen and still fire a bow. She was quick with grabbing an arrow and firing it. Kim shook her head as Zordon came into the room.

"You are not dressed." Zordon stated looking at Kimberly. She then noticed that both Jason and Rocky were in black cargo pants paired with a black shirt. They had chest armor on as well. They looked ready to go into battle.

"I didn't get anything to wear to district 9." Kim stated as Dulcea walked into the room holding a garment bag.

"Don't worry; I've got your outfit right here." Dulcea said with a smile. "I know you are going to like this one." She said handing the bag over to Kimberly.

"Thank you, I guess I better get dressed then." She said as Dulcea and Zordon nodded.

"You may want to take Katherine with you just to help you get it on." Dulcea advised as Kim nodded. She and Katherine walked into her adjoining bathroom to get Kim ready.

XXXX

Trini closed her eyes and tried to listen to the voices outside her door. Something was going on and she wanted to know what it was. No one had been in her room in the past several hours. She was actually beginning to feel the effects of the past few days. All the tortures had been varied from beatings to water. She just wanted all of this over with so that she wasn't tortured anymore.

Zedd had told her that if she told him what he wanted to know that he would end her suffering. She didn't want to die especially at his hands. She refused to give him that pleasure even if it meant more torture for her. He had already done his worst though by killing all her family and close friends. Her body may ache but it was nothing to what her family and friends had gone through.

She finally caught a few words about it taking too long to turn Tommy. They said that they would have to step up process. She wondered what they meant by Tommy taking too long to turn. Where did they want him to turn? What kind of torture were they subjecting Tommy too. She hadn't heard a scream from him in a while. Had they moved him? If so then where was he?

XXXX

"Oh wow, Kimberly. You look amazing." Kat said stepping back from her. "Alpha's design is wonderful."

Kim nodded about Alpha's design before looking into the mirror to her right. The suit was even better than the drawing she had seen in the sketch book that Alpha had given her. The suit was soft and she could move freely in it. The boots were a perfect fit and were perfect for whatever she would run into. Alpha had created a masterpiece and let her wear it. He had taken a regular girl and turned her into the Crane that everyone wanted.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked softly as Kim looked away from her image in the mirror to Katherine.

"I guess; I just wish that Alpha was here to see me now." Kim answered as Kat nodded.

"He would be proud of you." Kat stated.

"Well he turned me into this. He took me and turned me into a fighter." Kim stated as Kat shook her head no. "Yes he did." Kim said.

"No, he didn't. You were already a fighter. He just highlighted you so that you could shine in your element." Kat explained. "You did the work."

"I guess so." Kim muttered looking away.

"Are you ready to show the others?" Kat asked as Kim looked back at herself in the mirror.

Kim looked herself over before looking back over at Katherine. "I am ready." She said squaring her shoulders.

Kat smiled and opened the door and watched Kimberly walk through it with her head held high. She knew that Kim was ready for whatever Zedd threw at her.

XXXX

"Alright, I want you to stick close to Kimberly. We will need as many actions shots as you can get of her." Zordon instructed to the two camera men. They were decked out head to toe in body armor. They each had a helmet cam and another one that they would hold. If anything happened they could dropped their hand held cameras and keep rolling. The video would be linked back to the computers at district 13 so it wouldn't matter if they had to leave the cameras behind.

"I thought that she would be staying out of the action." One of the guys said as Zordon rubbed his face.

"She will but they will set up a few things for her so that it looks like she is leading the attack. President Rita does not want her injured before we invade the Capitol." Zordon replied as the camera nodded before walking away.

Zordon watched as they got into the hovercraft and waited on everyone.

"You know that one man could get the job done." Dulcea stated from behind him.

"You know I really hate it when you sneak up on me like that." Zordon said spinning around to face her.

"I know that's what makes it fun." She said flashing him a smile. "But really one camera is more than enough. Kimberly is not going to be in the middle of the actual action." She said.

"Well that's the plan but I know that Kimberly doesn't follow plans too well and since she was not informed to stay back, I have a feeling that two camera men are not enough." He said as Kimberly, Jason, and Rocky stepped out of the access tunnel.

"It is better that she not know. The men know to keep her back." Dulcea said as they drew near.

"Is everything ready?" Kim asked looking at the hovercraft.

"It is, just try to stay out of trouble." Zordon stated as Kim nodded.

"Don't worry; I've got these two that won't leave my side." Kim replied as Zordon nodded and looked at Jason and Rocky.

"Okay." He said. "Now you three need to get going. I will be watching you." Zordon warned as the three of them nodded and made their way to the hovercraft and got on board.

"This is not going to go well." Dulcea warned before walking away to leave Zordon alone. He feared that she was right but he couldn't do anything about it now. Their plans were set and Kim did know how to take care of herself if worst came to worst.

XXXX

Zordon slipped back into the access tunnel and saw Dulcea leaning against the tunnel wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You will need to prepare yourself." She said straightening.

Zordon looked at her and wondered what was going on. "Is it Tommy?" He asked praying that it wasn't Kimberly would go over the edge if something had happened to him.

"No, they bought Alpha back but it doesn't look good. He is in ICU barely breathing. They are not sure what Zedd did to him but it seems as if his lungs have been damaged." She informed him as he nodded.

"Don't tell Kimberly until he is in the clear or dead. I do not want her to know that he is barely living." He said walking away from her. He would go see Alpha until the hovercraft touched down in district 9.

Dulcea watched Zordon make his way down the tunnel. She hadn't wanted to tell him about Alpha but he needed to know. Zordon and Alpha were friends and they were the two people that Kim trusted the most outside of Jason and Tommy. She planned on keeping them both alive but Zedd was currently making her job hard at the moment. What had he done to Alpha's lungs?

XXXX

"Sir, you are not allowed to go in there." A nurse said touching Zordon's arm.

"It's okay, he's on the list." A woman said coming around the desk with a clipboard in one hand. "I'm Dana Grayson, Alpha's doctor." She said sticking her hand out to Zordon.

Zordon shook her head while looking at Alpha through the glass. He was in what looked like an observation room. "How is he?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Alpha.

"Well he's better than when they bought him here but we have no clear have to repair the damage to his lungs. We can't get him to breathe on his own for more than a couple of minutes." She said setting her clipboard to the side.

"Do you think that he gave him some kind of gas?" Zordon asked as a nurse walked into Alpha's room with a mask on.

"As far as our test go, no Zedd did not give him any gas." She replied. "If you ask me, I think that he was beaten so bad that it bruised his lungs." She said as Zordon looked down at her.

"So if that's the case then he should be fine once the bruising heals." He said.

"If that's what it is, yea he will be fine but I'm not sure if that's what's wrong." She sighed. "I'm sorry that I do not have better news but he is alive so there is a fighting chance for him." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Grayson." He said looking back at Alpha.

"I will let you know if anything changes." She said before leaving him alone.

XXXX

"Depressing, isn't it?" Rocky said over Kim's shoulder. She was looking out the window at the ashes of Angel Grove. They were flying over Angel Grove to cover their flight. Andros was trying to keep them off the grid as much as possible.

"You could say that." Kim muttered looking over at him. "It's not as bad as the first time I saw it."

"I'm not sure that I could handle if anything happened to my home." He shared as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm not so sure about that, you are stronger than anyone knows. You have dealt with Zedd and came out on top." She said as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked as Jason looked over at them. "Zedd has a hold on me that I can't break."

"What hold?" Jason asked worried that Rocky would side with Zedd if push came to shove.

"The love of his life." Kim answered. "Don't worry, Rocky. We are going to get Aisha back though along with Tommy and Trini."

"Kim, you may want to focus on district 9 today. We don't need you getting into any trouble." Jason said as Rocky nodded.

Kim sighed. "I am focused on district 9 but I know what my ultimate goal is and that is to save Tommy and the others." She stated before looking out the window again.

They were out of Angel Grove airspace now but she wasn't sure where they were. The districts were laid out differently. You would think that once you left district 12, you would come to district 11 but that wasn't necessarily true. One border was next to district 11 but another was district 8.

There was no rhythm or reason to the lay out of the districts. She wished she knew where they were and how long it would take them to touch down. She really wanted to get this over with.

XXXX

Adam paced his cell as he watched Tanya sit down next to Aisha. He wasn't sure why they were placed here with no one coming for them. The only contact they had had was a guard bringing food to them three times a day. Why had Zedd captured them only to leave them alone for days? Nothing made sense to him. The good thing was that Aisha was safe or at least safer than she would be if Zedd took her away from him and Tanya.

This had to have something to do with Rocky. Zedd wanted Rocky to know that he had Aisha but Zedd also knew that Aisha had no information about the rebellion. He didn't waste his time trying to get anything out of her. He had bigger fish to fry, so to speak.

Rocky was alive, he knew. Aisha would have been released if Rocky was dead. Aisha was nothing to Zedd other than leverage against Rocky.

"Your pacing is driving me crazy." Tanya shared as Adam stopped and faced her through the bars.

"Sorry, you know that I don't like just sitting here." He said as she nodded. "I just wish that we knew what was going on."

"Me too but at least we are with her." Tanya said motioning to a sleeping Aisha. "She wouldn't have been able to deal with this without us or Rocky."

"I know. I'm glad that we are with her." He said stepping closer to the bars. He wished that he was in the same cell as them but at least he was in the same room with them.

"What are we going to do?" Tanya asked stepping closer to the bars. She kept her voice low so that they didn't wake Aisha up.

"Not sure but I'm sure that Rocky knows that Zedd has us." He said as she nodded. "Don't worry; they haven't done anything to us." He stated.

"I know but until we are out, I am going to worry." She commented as he sighed. He knew that she was correct because he would be doing the same thing.

XXXX

Andros set the hovercraft down near the edge of district 9 and watched as everyone exited before lifting off again. He would hide it away before going to join them himself.

"It's too late to turn around." Rocky said over Kim's shoulder as she watched the hovercraft leave.

Kim sighed and turned to face him. "I know but I don't want to turn around. I want this mess over with so that I can get Tommy away from Zedd." She stated as Rocky nodded.

"Okay everyone ready to go?" Carter, the leader of this mission, asked. Everyone nodded their answer. "Well then let's get going. Kimberly, you are to stay close to me until we actually get into town." He instructed as Kim nodded.

They slowly made their way through the outer edges of town. It didn't look that different from Angel Grove except for the open fields circling the town. It was close to harvesting time so the grain was high. They walked for about ten more minutes until they reached the Justice Building. They quickly climbed on top so that Carter could get a high view of the guards patrolling the town square.

"Since we are here until Andros gets here, we are going to get some test shots of Kimberly." One of the camera informed Carter.

"Okay but make it quick and don't give away our position." Carter stated as the camera man nodded. The two men got their cameras out as Kim sighed. She really didn't want to do this right now but she had too.

"Now Kimberly, take your bow in your right hand and stand near the edge. The light is just perfect there." One of the guys said as Kim nodded and walked over the edge with her bow in hand. "Okay look out over the town square." The guy said as Kim did as he told her.

The square was almost a mirror of Angel Grove. Kim looked down and saw instead the day of the lottery. Kira's name had been drawn but she had stepped out of the crowd and rushed up to her sister. She barely remembered volunteering only the complete sadness in her sister's eyes when she had. The walk up the Justice Building's steps had been the longest of her life.

The next image was of Tommy's name being drawn and him walking up to the stage. Their eyes met as he came to stand beside her before she faced the crowd one last time before going into the Justice Building and saying goodbye to her mom, Kira, and Jason.

The last time she had been in district 9 was on the Victory Tour. Everything was different from then though. The rebellion had started here but nothing more. She would help break that hold that Zedd had on district 9 starting today.

"This is great, Kimberly." One of the camera men said snapping Kim out of her mind.

"Yea, I think we have what we need without you even having to fire that bow of yours." The other guy said as Kim looked back at them before walking over to Jason and Rocky.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Jason whispered as Andros made his way onto the roof.

"The lottery." Kim whispered back as Carter gathered everyone close. They only had a handful of people with them and that included two camera men who wouldn't be doing anything but getting footage of Kimberly in action.

"Since Andros is here, we can get started. This is just to test the strength of the Capitol so no heroics." He said as everyone nodded. "Then let's get started." He said as they made their way off the roof. Kim knew that she was to stay on the roof but she didn't like it. Zordon had told her to just fire her bow from there since it was a long range weapon anyway. His suggestion made sense but she still didn't like it. The camera men would also stay with her on the roof to get her firing her bow.

"Okay Kimberly, make sure to keep the sun at your back. We want to get this right the first time." One of the guys said as Kim nodded and walked back over to the edge to watch Carter lead the group around the building and closer to the guards. She knew the moment that the guards spotted them because gun fire rang out.

Everything became a blur as Kim grabbed an arrow and fired as well. She made sure that she didn't hit any of her people. She didn't need their blood on her hands as well. Jason and Rocky came into her eyesight then as they fought hand to hand with the guards. She knew that they had been training together and it showed. Their fighting styles blended together so that it was like watching one person fighting.

Pulling out another arrow she fire at a guard coming up behind Jason. He was dead before he fell to the ground. The guards seemed to multiply and come from everywhere.

"I need to get down there." She said more to herself. She hated standing up here out of the way.

"No, you are to stay out of harm's way." One of the camera men said as she sighed. She had forgotten that they were close enough to hear her. She continued to shoot arrows into the guards when the bombing started. She fell back to her back as the foundation of the Justice Building shook.

"Who is bombing us?" Kim yelled as chaos erupted. People started screaming as Kim got up and rushed back to the edge. She noticed then that the hovercraft was circling one building.

"I believe the Capitol is bombing, I think that they have found out that we are here." One of the camera men said as the other nodded.

"What building is that?" Kim asked pointing to the building that the hovercraft was circling. She couldn't see a name on it but it had to be something special for the Capitol to target it.

"It's an orphanage." One of the guys said as Kim's blood ran cold. In the blink of an eye, she got off the roof and was making her way to the building. She had to save the children.

"Oh crap, we have got to follow her; this is what we have to get on film." One of the men said as the other nodded. They quickly got off the roof and filmed every step Kim made as she ran into the chaos.

Jason killed one of the guards that had shot at him. Once the guard was dead, he looked around and saw a pink flash and knew that Kimberly was off the roof and on the ground. He didn't know where she was heading but he intended to follow her.

Rounding the corner, he saw her run into a building with the camera men quickly on her heels. This didn't look good as he took off running into the building. A bomb dropped seconds after he entered the building, throwing him against a nearby wall.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" He heard Kim yell.

"Trying to save your butt." He yelled back. He noticed then that this was no ordinary building. There were kids everywhere and they were scared. The Capitol had bombed an orphanage.

XXXX

"The Capitol is bombing district 9." Billy informed Zordon as soon as he saw him.

"What? Where is Kimberly?" He asked shooting to his feet. He had been in the Command Center waiting for any news from the mission.

"Andros radioed in that a hovercraft appeared and started bombing an orphanage. He didn't see Kimberly but he assumed that she was still on the roof." Billy explained as Zordon started pacing.

"They are bombing an orphanage?" He asked as Billy nodded. "Kimberly is not on the roof then. I want you to radioed him back and tell him to get them out of there. Kimberly is probably in the orphanage gathering all the kids up." He said as Billy nodded and left to radio Andros.

Zordon grabbed his communicator that was linked with Rocky, Jason, and Kimberly. "Get out of that building, Kimberly!" He yelled into it.

"_I have to get the children out, Zordon."_ Kim answered back as Zordon growled.

"I said get out now." He said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"_Once all the children are safe, don't worry about me." _ Kim said as Zordon threw the communicator against the wall. He knew that he should have never sent her. She didn't listen to him at all and could very well get herself killed with this stunt.

XXXX

"KIMBERLY!" Jason yelled as he ushered more kids out of the building. It was started to come apart at the seams now. Carter and the others were outside making sure that kids were out safely. The guards had been killed by the last bomb.

"I'm coming; don't get your panties in a wad." Kim said as she grabbed the last little girl. She ran back towards the entrance with the little girl in her arms. The camera men were right behind her. Jason grabbed her and pulled her outside before another bomb hit the building. This time, the bomb was a direct hit. Everyone had just made it safely away from the building as it came down.

"Don't ever do that again." Jason yelled at Kimberly as he pulled her behind him. They made it to the clearing at a record pace as Andros landed the hovercraft. Everyone rushed in as Andros took off and headed back to district 13.

XXXX

"Sire, the men are back from district 9 and they claimed to have seen Kimberly." Mondo said stepping into Zedd's private chambers.

"What was she doing in district 9?" He asked turning to look at Mondo.

"Apparently saving the kids from the orphanage before the building was leveled." He replied as Zedd slowly nodded.

"So the rebels are alive and doing well." Zedd muttered. "Find out where there base is and destroy it. I want Kimberly and the rebels dealt with." He said as Mondo nodded before leaving Zedd alone.

Zedd turned back to the map of the nation. He wondered where Kimberly and others could be hiding. They couldn't be in district 12 because there was no sign of anyone in district 12. They had to be somewhere close to district 9 or have access to some kind of aircraft. Mondo would find them and then their base would be destroyed along with any idea of a rebellion.

XXXX

"Have you lost your mind? You don't run into a building that the Capitol is bombing." Zordon yelled as soon as Kimberly stepped into the Command Center for their debriefing.

"It was an orphanage and those children didn't ask to be killed." Kim fired back as the others filed into the room.

"We got some great footage." One of the camera men said as they sat down. They were all smiles but Zordon knew this was not what he had asked them to do. Kimberly was to stay out of the action to stay alive.

"I hope that you had a great time because you are not going out on another mission." Zordon fired at Kimberly.

"What? Why? I saved those children. I couldn't let them die." She said.

"You could have died and then where would we be?" He asked as Jason and Rocky walked over to stand on either side of Kimberly.

"She is fine and I ran in after her. She worked quickly on getting all the children out." Jason stated.

"Okay everyone just settle down." Rita said finally deciding it was time to break up this stand still. "I want to see the footage of Kimberly in action." She said as the camera men jumped up and got the computer ready. The viewing screen would split and show both cameras at the same time. It would be the raw footage since they hadn't had time to clean it up.

Kim looked away from Zordon before finding her seat. Rocky and Jason sat down on either side of her as Zordon sat across from her. He was still mad but at the moment, he couldn't do anything about it.

The screen lit up with a shot of Kimberly looking over the edge of the building. She was just standing there but you could see the strength in the lines of her body and the look in her eyes. The bow in her right hand shined back at the camera. The next set of scenes was Kim shooting her bow at the guards below. One side of the screen showed Kimberly firing the bow and the other showed the arrow finding its target in one of the guards.

The screen quickly cut to the bombs dropping to Kimberly basically flying down the ladder and running towards the orphanage. Zordon shot Kim a dirty look before looking back to see her running into the building. Jason was on screen seconds later as he yelled for Kimberly. Everyone watched as Kim grabbed child after child and ushered them outside. The last little girl, Kim scooped up into her arms and made her way to the front as Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her the rest of the way out of the building before it was leveled by the next bomb. The footage saw one last shot of Kim's face as the hovercraft took off before going black.

"We know it's rough but give us a few hours and we will have this ready to air." One of the camera men said.

"I think it's great as it is." Rita said as everyone nodded. "You have captured Kimberly at her best." She said.

"I think you should just have Kimberly say a few things and sharpened up some of the edges then we can air it." Dulcea said to the camera men. "Don't edit anything out except footage of the hovercraft. We don't need Zedd knowing that we have access to one." She said as they nodded. They stood up and grabbed the computer before taking off for their work room. Kim knew that she would have to go down there sometime soon and do whatever voice over they wanted. She just hoped that this didn't affect Tommy.

XXXX

"Zordon wanted to lock you up." Jason said from behind Kimberly. She had been wandering the halls for a while just trying to clear her head.

"I know but Jason, they are children. I couldn't let them die." She explained as he nodded.

"I know but next time, please take more than two camera guys with you. They might have gotten their shot but they did nothing to help you with those children." He said as she sighed.

"Fine, I see your point that I shouldn't have ran into the building like that and not tell anyone." She accepted.

"Good, I would hate to save your butt again." He said smiling at her.

"Save my butt, I don't think so." She said smiling back at him.

"There you are; they need you to do your voice over now." Billy said spotting Kimberly and Jason down the hall.

"Okay, thanks Billy." Kim said turning towards the camera men's work room.

"I'm coming with you." Jason stated as Kim nodded.

XXXX

An hour later everyone was back in the Command Center watching the footage again. This time it through it started with Kimberly running into the orphanage and ended with her firing her bow. As she fired her bow, her voice rang clear.

"_I am Kimberly Hart and I am not dead." _ It was just one statement but it was all that they needed for this video.

"We have uploaded the video to the Capitol's network and it will air in about a minute." Billy stated, impressing everyone. They didn't know that it would be up that fast but it was perfect.

XXXX

"I think you should see this." Mondo said rushing into Zedd's throne room. He rushed to the TV and flipped it on. Images of Kimberly in the orphanage flashed on screen before ending with her shooting her arrow. "I am Kimberly Hart and I am not dead."

"How did this get on here?" Zedd shouted jumping up. The people could not know that Kimberly was alive.

"We are not sure only that it was just broadcast live." Mondo stated as Zedd stared at him.

"Find her now!" He yelled as Mondo nodded and rushed out of the room. How had this happened? How did they get on air and show the nation that Kimberly was not dead? The rebels had to be stopped.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week sometime. Thank you once again for taking time to read what I write.


	24. Warning

A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter and like always I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"I want to hunt." Kim said the next morning as she cornered Zordon. She had tossed and turned all night just thinking about Tommy and how to get him back. She needed to clear her head after that or she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"You cannot leave the compound." He replied without thought. No one left the compound unless they were on a mission. It was one of the main rules of Eltar besides pulling your own weight. Rita liked order in Eltar.

"I just want some fresh air." She pleaded backing away from him at little. She couldn't believe that Zordon had told her no. He normally gave into her wishes or at least turned a blind eye to what she wanted.

"You had plenty of fresh air yesterday when you rushed into that orphanage." He said curtly. She saw the anger in his eyes and knew that he was still mad about her stunt yesterday. She wasn't sure why he was mad about that since Jason was with her along with the camera men. During the games, she had done far dangerous things and he knew that.

"It's not the same. I want to actually walk through the woods and hunt an animal. I couldn't tell you the last that I did that. There is too much inside my head and I need to clear it." She stated as he sighed. Zordon knew that Kimberly was an outdoor person. Being trapped several hundred below the surface was wearing on her, he knew. It was wearing on him as well and he didn't care for the outside that much.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck before lowering his arm. "I will see what I can do but in the meantime, you need to be in combat training. You won't always have a clear shot so you need to learn how to protect yourself." He said as she nodded. Shaking his head, she watched him leave.

She understood what he meant and knew that she did need to learn how to defend herself if she lost her bow. There was also a nagging thought that if she didn't learn how to fight that she wouldn't be able to take down Zedd and the Capitol. Rita would hold it against her if she didn't learn how to fight.

Turning she made her way to the training room where she hoped that Jason and Rocky were. She didn't want to do the training by herself. They were also pretty good fighters and she knew that she would learn more from them than she would anyone else.

This was not going to be fun for her, not like hunting would be.

XXXX

"She just wants to hunt. No one will know that she is out there." Zordon explained as Rita shook her head no. He had finally found Rita and had spent the last 10 minutes trying to get her to let Kimberly hunt.

"No one leaves the compound to play out in the woods. She will just have to occupy her time with something else." She replied. "We have these rules for a reason, you know." She stated.

"Kimberly does not occupy herself with anything but hunting. She needs this more than anything else. The rules are there but you have to remember that she is the one leading the rebellion and if she can't clear her mind then she will be useless to you." She stated as Rita sighed.

"She can only go out for a few hours and only in the morning. We can't risk her later in the day." She said pointing her finger at him.

"I think she likes hunting in the morning anyway." Zordon commented as Rita nodded.

"If anything happens, I am holding you accountable." She stated as Zordon nodded. "Okay well you can inform her that she may hunt tomorrow morning but she will adhere to her schedule from now on. She will pull her weight just like everyone else. I do not want her wandering the halls; everyone has a job to do here even if they are a previous victor." She said as Zordon nodded.

"I will tell her." He said before leaving the room. He hoped that Kim was in combat training since it would look good that she had gone before Rita had ordered her too. Kimberly wasn't one to follow the rules that well but he would cover for her all that he could. They needed her now more than ever.

XXXX

"Is everything ready?" Zedd asked as he walked into Tommy's chamber.

"Yes, sir." Mondo said as he grabbed Tommy by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "You know what to say to your girlfriend, right?" He asked Tommy.

"Yes." Tommy stated as his eyes flashed green.

"Good, I want him on air. The public has already seen Kimberly so I want Tommy to plead our case. They have to know that she has gone crazy." Zedd said as Mondo nodded.

"We can handle that, don't worry." Mondo replied as Zedd nodded before leaving them alone again. "If you screw this up, the torture will be far worse than what you have experienced." He stated eyeing Tommy.

"I understand." Tommy said as his eyes flashed green again. Mondo didn't know what was causing Tommy's eyes to do that but it was starting to creep him out. As long as they didn't do it on air, everything should be fine. Tommy knew what he had to say while on camera.

XXXX

"Okay wait." Kim huffed as she got back up to her feet. She had been knocked around for the past hour and it was too much. She had to be covered in bruises at this point.

"I told you to go easy for your first day but no you wanted to learn it all in one day." Jason said placing a hand on her waist to keep her upright.

"I just wanted to do what you two were doing." She replied as Rocky lowered his sword.

"You actually did good blocking it but you have to build up your muscles if you are going to fight with a man." Rocky stated as Jason nodded.

"Ugh." Kim bit out as she leaned into Jason's side. "Just kill me now." She urged as Jason and Rocky laughed.

"I don't think so but don't worry you will get this." Jason said pulling her closer.

"Yea, if you wouldn't have been lazy and stayed in your room then you wouldn't be this weak." Rocky said with a bright smile.

"I can still kill you with my bow." Kim warned as Rocky laughed.

"Well you don't have your bow right now and I'm not sure if you could even lift it to fire it at me." He fired back loving teasing her like this.

"Oh I can lift it." Kim said as she smiled. Her muscles might ache to the point that she wanted to cut them out but she could always lift her bow.

"Lift what?" Zordon asked walking over to them. His guess was correct that Kim had gone to training like he had suggested. The problem was that she looked like she had been fighting for days.

"My bow." Kim answered looking over at Zordon. She wasn't that surprised to see him there since he did just about tell her to come down here.

"I would hope so since Rita has agreed to let you go hunting in the morning." He informed her. She really smiled then which shocked Jason. He had only ever seen her smile like that when they were alone in the woods. It was then that he realized Kim had changed during her time away from Angel Grove. He hadn't really seen it before except when she was in an interview but standing before him now, she was older somehow. She had always seemed older than her years but now, it was like she was becoming something more than the girl he knew.

"If I could, I would jump into your arms but I'm not sure if I can ever raise my foot at the moment." Kim said as Zordon looked her over.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked noticing several bruises starting to form. He knew that those bruises had to be new since they were just now turning purple. If she had of gotten them yesterday, they would be almost turned little purple almost green by now.

"She thought she could hang with us without working her way up." Jason stated as Kim shot him a murderous look. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. I told you that it was better for you to work out with plastic swords but no you had to get a real one." He said looking down at Kimberly tucked into his side. He knew that she had to be weak still to be leaning on him like she was.

"Whatever." Kim muttered trying to force her muscles to listen to her brain and step away from Jason.

"Rita is not going to be pleased that you are too sore to even walk." Zordon said as Rocky and Jason nodded.

"You suggested me to train and now you are angry that I did." She said confused. She didn't know what they wanted from her anymore other than to be the face of the rebellion.

"No, I'm angry that you went at it full force instead of working up to their level." Zordon replied as he pointed at Jason and Rocky.

"Well to be honest Zordon, we did go all out on her instead of holding back like we are supposed to in training." Jason interjected. He knew that they should have taken it easier on Kimberly than they did but he didn't want her to get into trouble.

"She still should have taken it easy." He sighed as Kim finally pulled away from Jason.

"Don't worry, I heal fast." Kim stated as Zordon looked at her.

"Tomorrow morning, meet me at the south tunnel. You can only go out early in the morning so make sure you get up in time or you won't go into the woods." He said as she nodded. "Okay you need to rest up; we have another meeting tomorrow after you get back from hunting." He said before leaving them alone.

"Kim, I would say that you need to get back to your room and take an ice bath before you get stiff and sore." Jason stated as she sighed.

"I know but I may need some help." She said as he sighed. "But don't make it obvious though."

"How are we supposed to help you then?" Rocky asked.

"By just walking beside me and holding me if I stumble." She said as they nodded.

"Let's go so that we can get you taken care of." Jason stated as they walked out of the training center side by side. It was a little difficult when they met someone in the hall because Jason would have to either get in front of or behind Kimberly. Rocky had the wall side so he just had to keep pace with Kimberly.

Five minutes later, they made it to Kim's room. Jason made her sit down while he and Rocky found the healing tub and ice for her. Kim's mom helped them sneak the ice into her room since no one was allowed to get ice unless it was an emergency. It was hard for them to make ice so it was treated like a rare commodity.

"Now take it easy, your mom will cover for you if anyone asks." Jason stated as Kim nodded. They eased her down into the tub fully clothed and heard her groan loudly.

"This is way too cold. I'm not sure if I can stay in here." She muttered as Rocky laughed.

"Don't worry; it will start to warm up and your body will thank you in the morning." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said as the boys left her alone. "Maybe I should have taken my clothes off." She stated to herself as she tried to relax in the tub.

XXXX

"Where is Kimberly?" Zordon asked when he saw Jason and Rocky walking down the hall.

"She is soaking and relaxing." Rocky replied as Zordon nodded.

"Why?" Jason asked wondering why Zordon wanted to know where Kimberly was.

"The Capitol is about to go live with a broadcast. I know that it will be an interview and you can guess on who the guest will be." He answered as Jason groaned.

"Tommy." Jason said as Zordon nodded.

"They've seen the piece with Kimberly then and want to turn the public back to their side." Rocky stated as Zordon nodded.

"What do you think Tommy will say this time?" Jason asked trying to find a way to shield Kimberly from this.

"Not sure but they may try to discredit Kimberly somehow." He said rubbing his neck. He could feel the tension starting to settle there.

"I can go back to her room and make sure that she doesn't watch it." Jason offered.

"No, Rita wants the both of you in the Command Center to watch it and plan our next move." He stated.

"Okay maybe she will be asleep before it comes on." Rocky said as Jason shook his head.

"No with our luck, she will be wide awake and watch every minute of it." Jason stated. "Come on we better get to the Command Center before it comes on. I don't want to miss this." He said as Rocky nodded. The three of them made their way to the Command Center to see what Zedd had in store for them now.

XXXX

Kim dried off and got into some comfortable clothes. She was almost blue but at least she could move without leaning on anything. Sighing she was about to climb into her bed when the TV came on. The Capitol had to be broadcasting something. Moving closer, she saw Tommy on stage with Deca.

Her breath caught when she saw his body. Tommy had lost more weight and this time, it was more pronounced. His face had lost what little fat there was and was all angles. His eyes looked sunken in with a tint of green around the irises. His chest didn't look quite as broad as she knew it had been and his shoulders slumped forward. She couldn't really see the rest of his body but she knew that his waist would also show the loss of weight. She would kill Zedd just for his treatment of Tommy.

"_Well Tommy this is a surprise, you are saying that Kimberly has lost the baby and in her grief she is attacking the Capitol."_ Deca said as Kim stared. Why was Zedd using her fake pregnancy against her?

"_Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. Kimberly is clearly grieving the loss of her child. I say the districts call a cease-fire so that Kimberly will see that this is not the right course for her." _Tommy stated as tears pooled in Kim's eyes. Tommy had to be under a spell of some kind. He would never have called for a cease-fire after what happened to them during the last Games. She had to rescue him if only to save him from Zedd turning his mind against her.

"_Wow, cease-fire? Its bold but will the districts listen to you?" _Deca asked.

"_I hope so; we all need to help Kimberly deal with her loss. She needs medical help since she has gone to this extreme of attacking the Capitol through the districts."_ He said as Deca nodded.

Kim wiped away the tears as they ran down her cheeks. The boy that she had fought with, slept beside, and had saved had turned against her. Turning away from the TV, she got into bed and turned away from the TV. She couldn't see Tommy like that anymore.

XXXX

_Kim was running through the woods when she saw Tommy. "TOMMY!" She screamed as she ran over to him. _

"_What are you doing here, Kimberly?" He asked stepping back from her. _

"_I was coming to save you. Zedd dropped you here." She replied as she took a step forward. She wanted to pull him into her arms just to make sure that he was real and wouldn't leave her again. _

"_Save me? I don't think so, you are the reason that all of this is happening. If you would have only done what you were supposed to none of this would be happening." He said pushing her away. _

"_Tommy, what's wrong with you?" She asked hurt by him pushing her away. _

"_You are what is wrong with me; you should have just let me die in our first Game. I wouldn't have to go through your fake feelings for me or the torture of seeing the families of the tributes that had died. Why couldn't you just let me die?" He asked spinning away from her. _

"_You saved me once. I couldn't just stand back and let you die when they had changed the rules for us. They had no right to change them back once we had won." Kim said coming around to face him. "My feelings for you are not fake." She said reaching for his hands. _

"_Oh I'm sure you love me like a brother but that's not what you let the public think. You let them think that we are in love with each other. You did it to save your family and Jason." He said jerking his hands away from her. _

"_No." She said as she looked him over. It was then that she noticed a green tint to his body. It was like there was a haze of green around his body that was controlling him. She wasn't sure how but she knew that she couldn't break it. Zedd had done his worst by gaining control of Tommy. _

Kim shot up in bed. "It was only a nightmare." She whispered as she tried to calm her breathing. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so she got up and changed into her hunting clothes. Hopefully she was close enough to time that she wouldn't have to wait too long.

Slipping out her door, she silently made her way to the south tunnel to meet Zordon. When she got near, she saw that Zordon was already waiting for her along with Jason.

"I see I'm to have company in the woods." Kim said as Zordon nodded.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." Jason said as Kim smiled. It would be like old times, hunting with Jason.

"Okay well let's get the two of you outside while it's still dark." Zordon said as Kim and Jason nodded. They silently made their way up the tunnel until it came to a hatch overhead. Zordon punched in a code as the hatch opened to reveal the dawn just barely breaking. "You have three hours." He said moving back so that they could climb up and out.

"Thank you." Kim said as Jason handed her, her bow before she climbed out. She hadn't even realized that he was carrying it. Once she was outside, she looked at the bow and realized that it was her old bow. It wasn't the high-tech one that Billy had made her but the one that her father had made before he died.

Jason surfaced before the hatch shut once more. They slowly made their way over the boundary fence and slipped through it just like they had in Angel Grove so many times before.

XXXX

"Keep them on screen; we don't need to lose them." Zordon instructed one of the guards. There were monitors all throughout the woods. Rita liked to know what was moving around above them in case they needed to act on it.

Zordon watched Jason and Kimberly for a few minutes before leaving the control room. He had a meeting with Dulcea in a few minutes and he wanted his head clear before they spoke.

XXXX

"It looks like Angel Grove, a little bit." Kim said as they journeyed deeper into the lush forest that surrounded district 13.

"Yea it kind of does." Jason admitted. "So what made you want to come out and hunt?" Jason asked. Zordon had told him that Kimberly needed to clear her mind. Zordon had just told him to watch over her but Jason wanted to know what was going on with Kimberly. He needed to find out what was going on in that head of hers. She liked to lock too much away.

"I just need to clear my head. Everyone wants me to do something all the time when all I really want to do is save Tommy and kill Zedd. It was just getting to be too much." She answered as they stalked through the woods. The animals were just now waking up to the day and Kim knew that it would be a good day for them, hunting wise.

"What do they want you to do?" He asked as he kept pace with her. He was a little shocked that she wasn't sore today. She had taken quite a beating yesterday with him and Rocky.

"Be the face of the rebellion but I can't just do that. I need to be in the action with everyone else." She said as she paused to listen to the sounds. Turning slightly to her left, she grabbed an arrow and took aim. The deer just stepped into her line of sight as she released the arrow.

"Nailed it." Jason said as they watched the deer fall.

"Of course, I did." Kim said walking over to the deer. She retrieved her arrow as Jason field dressed it because he knew that she would want to continue hunting. He quickly covered it up and made it so that no animal could get to the fresh kill and try to take it for themselves.

"You knew that you were going to be the face of the rebellion though." Jason reminded her.

"No, I agreed to be the Crane but I wanted to be fighting with everyone else, not stuck up on a rooftop." She said as he nodded. "What did Zordon think of Tommy's interview last night?" She asked as she notched another arrow in her bow. She didn't draw back, just kept the arrow ready for her next kill.

"You watched it?" He asked as she looked back at him and nodded. "Of course you did. Zordon didn't like it that Zedd was playing on the fake pregnancy for you joining the rebels. We all know that you are not grief-stricken unless it's over not having Tommy here with you." He replied as she looked away from him to the woods surrounding them.

"He's lost more weight." Kim said quietly.

"I admit he has looked better." He muttered trying to gauge her emotions about all of this. Kim never really showed a lot of her feelings but he knew that this was affecting her deeply.

"I have nightmares about him." She revealed looking back at him as he nodded.

"I know." He said in case she missed the nod.

"How do you know?" She asked trying to figure out if she had told him.

"I watched over you when you were first bought here, remember." He said as she nodded.

"Well they are getting worse, I am running through the woods and I finally find Tommy. He keeps trying to push me away though and even turns his back on me. His eyes flash green and it's like there is a haze about him that is green as well. I can't seem to reason with him." She explained trying to push past the pain she felt from Tommy pushing her away.

"His eyes flash green?" Jason asked as Kim raised her bow once again. Releasing the arrow, Jason knew that she had killed the animal even before her arrow found its mark.

"Yes, they flash green." She replied as she and Jason walked over to the deer. She retrieved her arrow while Jason field dressed them one as well.

"Are you trying to kill all the deer around Eltar?" Jason asked standing back up after covering the dead animal up.

"No but it does feel nice to know that I can bring the animal back and not have to worry about the Putty Patrol coming after me." She said as Jason nodded. "Also I know that the people of Eltar are on a strict diet that doesn't include much meat. I hope that this will help them." She stated as she cleaned her arrow and notched it in her bow once more.

"I hope that Rita lets them eat it because from what I've seen, she keeps them on that strict diet so that they stay weak." He said.

"Well if you want my honest opinion she is as bad as Zedd." Kim whispered in Jason's ear. "Don't react to that though because I have a feeling we are being watched." She whispered as Jason nodded.

He didn't look around though because it would tip their hand. "You asked about Zordon but what did you think of Tommy's interview?" He asked as she stepped away from him.

Kim drew in a deep breath before looking back at him. "He called for a cease-fire." She muttered as Jason nodded. "What am I supposed to do? Tommy has never asked anything of me but this." She said as Jason panicked. Zedd had played his hand well by having Tommy ask Kimberly to lay her bow down.

"Kimberly, it wasn't Tommy asking, you know that." He stated as Kim shook her head.

"Tommy never wanted to fight. His one plea was not to be a pawn in this game. He didn't want to be another piece in the game and that's exactly what we are. Zedd controls him while Rita controls me. We are just pieces in their game to be moved around as they see fit." She said as Jason placed his hands on her shoulders.

She had taken all of this on her tiny shoulders but it was too much for one person to handle even if she was the Crane. "I don't see a game piece, I see my best friend fighting for something bigger than all of us. You don't have to do this alone though, lean on me." He whispered as Kim closed her eyes and leaned into his body. She felt the strength in him and knew that he was right. She wasn't a game piece and she wouldn't ever be.

Pulling back, Kim took a breath before looking up at Jason. "Come on, we need to finish up so that we can get back before they have a fit with us being gone too long." She said as he nodded.

They spent another thirty minutes hunting and finally called an end when Kim killed another deer. Zordon sent men outside to meet then and help them haul in the deer.

"I do believe the people of Eltar have never eaten this good." Zordon said when he saw the three deer.

"Kim got a little wild out there." Jason said with a smiled as Kim shook her head.

"She sure did." Zordon said looking over at her. "Your head clear now?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Or at least, I know my path now." She said before turning and walking away from them.

"Is she really okay?" Zordon asked as he watched Kimberly walk away from them.

"As well as can be expected in this situation but we really need to get Tommy out of Zedd's hands." Jason stated as he too watched Kimberly.

"We are working on that but we don't know where to even start looking." He admitted as Jason sighed.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck as he processed what Zordon had just told him. "Is there no one that can do recon or something?" He asked lowering his arm.

"We do have one doing that but he has not found anything yet. We just have to give him time." He replied.

"I'm not sure how much time we can give him. Kimberly is starting to have more nightmares." Jason revealed. "Let me know if I can help in any way. I want him back if only to keep her sane." He said before walking away from Zordon.

XXXX

Kim walked into her room and noticed something sitting on her bed.

"I found it and thought you needed another way to take your mind off of Tommy." Kira said from behind Kimberly.

Kim walked over to the bed and picked up the guitar. "Where did you find this?" Kim asked as she ran her hand over the frets.

"They have a music room. I asked Rita if I could bring it to you and she said it was okay as long as I put it back when you were done." Kira explained as she sat down beside her sister. "She likes an account of everything." Kira stated as Kim nodded. She already knew that about Rita since Kim had to put her bow in the weapons room after every use.

"Thank you." Kim said looking at her sister.

"Will you play for me?" Kira asked as Kim smiled at her as she nodded.

She settled the guitar across her knees as she began to pick at the strings. She had only ever played when their father was around but Kira did go through a lot of trouble to bring this to her so she would play for her.

XXXX

"Kim we just need you to read this one line. We are going to overlay your voice on the footage from the orphanage so no action this time." Dulcea said as Kim sighed. She hadn't wanted to do this today but everyone wanted another video of her to broadcast to the people.

Taking a breath, Kim closed her eyes and pictured the orphanage again. Opening them, she spoke from the heart and hoped that she wouldn't have to do this all day. "We will never cease fighting. If we burn, then you burn with us." Kim said strongly as Dulcea smiled.

"Perfect." She said as Kim stepped back from the microphone. "Thank you, we will get this done quickly and hopefully on air in an hour." She said as Kim nodded and left the room. She had to get to combat training so that she could build her strength and be allowed on the mission to rescue Tommy.

XXXX

"Sir, I think that you need to see this." Mondo said as Zedd stepped into the room. He had been searching for Mondo trying to get the latest on Tommy.

"What is it?" Zedd asked as Mondo pointed to the TV. Zedd looked from him to the TV and growled. Somehow the rebels had gained control of the network and were running the video of Kimberly in the orphanage once again. He saw nothing different and wondered why they put out the same video until Kim's voice rang loud and clear at the end.

"_We will never cease fighting. If we burn, then you burn with us."_

"Find out how they are doing this and get it stop." Zedd ordered as Mondo nodded and basically ran out of the room. "Wrong move, little Crane, I will burn those wings before destroying you and your lover boy." He stated before turning the TV off. It was time to pay lover boy a visit.

XXXX

Kim was on her way back to her room after another day of training. She wasn't as sore as she had been but then again she had stepped down to the level she was supposed to be at instead of trying to keep up with Jason and Rocky.

"Kimberly." Zordon called out coming up behind her.

"Zordon, what's wrong?" Kim asked turning to face him. He looked like he was out of breath like he had been running.

"You need to get to the Command Center now." He said as she nodded and turned with him to make her way there. She didn't even question him on why she was needed. She knew that it had to be something to do with Tommy.

They walked into the room and she saw the Capitol seal on the screen and knew that Zedd was broadcasting something. Zordon grabbed a seat while Kim chose to stand. She had no idea what all this was about.

Deca appeared on screen with Tommy sitting beside her and Kim saw that he had lost even more weight. What was going on? How was he losing weight this fast?

"_We are here for a special interview with Thomas Oliver."_ Deca said as she motioned to Tommy beside her. _"Tommy, I know that you saw Kimberly's broadcast yesterday. What did you think of it?"_ She asked as Kim watched Tommy sigh.

"_Honestly, Deca I still can't believe that she would be involved in any of this. I thought if the districts would cease-fire then everything would be fine but I see that Kimberly is the one that needs to stop this."_ He said looking from Deca to the camera directly. _"Kimberly, I am asking you to stop this now. President Zedd will take action if you do not turn yourself in. The ones controlling you will bring about your death. The Capitol will rain down on you and bring the thunder and lightning."_ He said as Kim watching several guards rush up on stage and grab Tommy.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she moved closer to the screen. She watched as the camera went sideways. It must have been knocked over in the guards haste to get to Tommy. She watched in horror as they began to beat Tommy. Blood landed on the camera lens as they dragged Tommy off stage and the screen went black. The Capitol seal appeared again as everyone in the room looked over at Kimberly.

She took a deep breath and replayed Tommy's words. He said that the Capitol would rain down on her and bring the thunder and lightning. It was a warning.

"They are going to bomb us. He sent us a warning." She stated as everyone just looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Rita asked as Kim's eyes moved from the screen to her.

"The Capitol is going to bomb us any minute. You need to get everyone to the lower levels." Kim stated as everyone jumped up. She watched Rita walk over to a computer panel next to the door and hit one button. It was only a few seconds later before she heard an alarm sound off.

"_Get to the barracks below, this is not a drill."_ A voice said over the P.A. system. Kim heard doors opening and people moving through the hallway.

"I need to find my sister and mom." Kim said turning towards the door as Zordon grabbed her arm.

"You need to get below. Your mom and sister will be down as soon as they can." He said as she shook her head no.

"I need to find them." She said as she was grabbed from behind and thrown over Jason's shoulder. He had somehow turned her in the air so that her stomach was resting over his right shoulder. "Put me down!" She yelled as Jason moved past Zordon out of the room. "I said put me down." She yelled again as she beat her fists on his back and tried to kick her legs.

"Be still." Jason grunted as he made his way down the hall.

"I need to find my sister and mom, put me down." She said trying to bargain with him.

"No, you need to get yourself out of harm's way because you mom and sister are probably already down there waiting on you." He said as he descended the stairs at a fast pace. Ten minutes later he put her down before leaving her alone. She turned to go after him when two guards stepped in front of her.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered under her breath as she looked around for her mom and Kira.

"Please get in line. You need to check in to make sure that everyone is down here." One of the guards said pointing to the line of people that was forming. Kim sighed and did as he asked. If she had to check in then that meant that her mom and sister did as well and maybe the woman at the table would know whether they had made it down here yet.

XXXX

"Make sure that he is completely under this time." Zedd growled as he left Mondo alone with Tommy. They couldn't afford another mistake with Tommy. He had told Kimberly his plan.

XXXX

"I'm sorry but they haven't checked in yet. You can go to your assigned station and they will be there once they check in." The woman said as Kim nodded. She walked away and tried not to think about where her mom and sister were until she heard the doors closing. Turning around she saw the doors closed with a rumble.

"What's going on?" She asked to no one.

"The doors just shut which meant that we are here until they are unlocked." A man standing next to her said.

"What? No, my family isn't down here yet." She said as the man shrugged and walked away.

Kim didn't know what to do when she saw the doors slid open to reveal Jason with her mom and sister. Rushing over to them, she hugged her mom then Kira before turning to Jason.

"Thank you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jason's waist. The doors barely closed when the foundation started shaking. Tommy had been right; the Capitol had sent the rain with the thunder and lightning.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out next week.


	25. Rescue

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Also there are a few hidden things from the show in this chapter. See if you can find them.

XXXX

Kim leaned against the concrete wall and watched everyone mill around. They had been down here for four hours now and she wondered when they could go back up. The walls were closing in on her but she closed her eyes and pictured the woods that had surrounded Angel Grove. They had always bought her peace before when everything got crazy in her life.

"Breathe deep and try not to think." Rocky whispered as Kim's eyes opened. She didn't even know he was that close to her.

"Easier said than done, you know you scare me sometimes when you say things like that." She admitted as Rocky smiled. She wasn't sure why but Rocky always showed her a side that she was sure no one else knew about.

"I think I scare myself." He said with a laugh. Everyone looked around at them. Kim noticed that Rocky waved at a few of them. He still kept up the public side of his personality even here away from the cameras.

"How long do you think we have to stay down here?" She asked as the people around them looked away.

"Not sure, we don't know how far the bombs reached. A few of them sounded deep." He replied as she nodded and sat down on one of the steps to her left. He motioned her over so that he could sit beside her.

"Well what do we do in the mean time? Everyone looks like they have something to do except for us." She said looking up at him.

"I'm sure that Rita makes sure that they have something to do but she knows like I do that you can't do anything but shoot that bow of yours." Rocky said with a smile.

"Oh please, I can do other things." Kim said crossing her arms across her chest.

Rocky looked down at her. "Prove it." He said as Kim looked up at him. She had walked right into that one.

"She can play the guitar." Kira said walking over to them. She had overheard their conversation.

"Really?" Rocky asked as he stood up and looked from Kim to her sister. It was still so weird to him that this little girl was the reason that everything over the past year had taken place. She looked a little like Kimberly and if life hadn't have happened to Kimberly then he knew that she would be almost as carefree as Kira. Life had thrown Kimberly curveballs that she had learned to dodge.

"Yes, really and she's pretty good." She supplied as Kim groaned. She didn't like playing for people.

"Do you think that we can convince her to play for us?" Rocky asked winking at Kira. He knew that the best way for Kimberly to play was for Kira to be the one to ask her.

"She will need a guitar first." Kira said as Kim nodded.

"Well I think I saw a room off to the left that had a guitar in it." Rocky said as Kira smiled before taking off for the room.

"That was sneaky even for you." Kim said as Rocky nodded. "I didn't say I would play for you." She pointed out standing up.

"But you will because I have a feeling that if your sister asked you then you would do anything for her even play in front of me." He stated as she sighed. "Besides I've heard you sing."

"When?" Kim asked trying to remember a time she had sang when Rocky was present.

Rocky lost his smile then. "You sang for Shayla before she died." He whispered as she nodded slowly. She did sing for Shayla but for that moment, she had forgotten the cameras had been trained on them even in that darkest moment. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine." She whispered as Kira came back holding a guitar. "I'll guess I'll play for both of you since you asked so nicely." She said as Kira nodded. Kim sat down on the steps while several people gathered around her. She strummed a few chords before finally settling into a song that wouldn't make her cry in front of all these people.

XXXX

"Do we know what the damage is yet?" Zordon asked as soon as he saw Billy, Rita, and a few of the engineers. They were on the third level since Zordon didn't want to go any higher unless they said it was okay.

"As far as we can tell the damage is only to the top two levels. Everything else looks good and is sound. We can start letting the people go back to their jobs in about two hours." One of the engineers said checking the blueprints of the levels.

"Those on the top two levels will need to be moved but there are open rooms on the third and fourth levels." Billy said as Zordon nodded. Thankfully most people were spread out through the 25 levels of Eltar.

"Have we heard anything from Phantom on the whereabouts of Tommy, Trini, and the others?" He asked as the engineers walked away to finish their rounds.

"No, not yet but he thinks he is getting close. Security is increase so he has to take his time and not get caught." Rita answered.

"Okay I was just hoping that he had found them so that we can organize a rescue party." He stated as she nodded. They were all on edge waiting for any word from Phantom.

"I can try to come up with something to aide Phantom in locating them." Billy said volunteering. He had been thinking about doing just that before the bombs had been dropped on them.

"Do you think you could?" Zordon asked. He knew that Billy was brilliant and if anyone could help Phantom it would be Billy.

"Well if the tracker is still in either Tommy or Trini's arms then it is possible. I can set up relays to coordinate his exact location." He said as Zordon nodded.

"Anything you can do will help." Zordon stated as Billy nodded and left him and Rita alone.

"Do you think that he will be able to locate Tommy and the others?" Rita asked as soon as Billy rounded the corner.

"He is probably the only one that can." Zordon said looking over at her. "Do you trust Kimberly now?" He asked studying Rita's facial expressions. He knew that she didn't really hide the expressions if you knew what to look for.

"What makes you think that I didn't trust her?" She asked instead which really gave him his answer more than anything she could have done.

"The way you question everything she says. If she hadn't had relayed Tommy's message then we would most likely be dead now." Zordon pointed out. "Remember that the next time you question what she is telling you." He said before walking away. He would check on Alpha who was still in the hospital.

It was thankfully not located on the top two floors. It would have been too much to move all the patients then move them again. The part that it was in was reinforced concrete. It had been part of the original design of Eltar to be used as a bunker for the Capitol officials in case of an emergency. It was the only district that had a bunker under the ground since their main resource was nuclear power.

XXXX

"There was no sign of anyone during or after the bombing." Mondo said as Zedd looked over at him.

"Really? They have to be in Eltar because Angel Grove is still in ashes." He said looking over at the map of the nation.

"So is Eltar." Mondo commented remembering all the ruins that once were Eltar. He had traveled there on orders from Zedd a year ago.

"So it is." Zedd muttered before turning back to Mondo. "Bring me the old blueprints of Eltar." He said as Mondo nodded and left the room. Zedd knew that they had to be in Eltar, he just has to prove it now. Tommy had let them know what he was doing but was it in enough time for them to get away before his bombs dropped. He didn't think so but something was going on and he intended to find out what.

He had to find out where the rebels were based so that he could plan his next move. He couldn't bomb them again because apparently bombing hadn't worked this time. There had to be some way to take out the rebels and Kimberly.

XXXX

"Okay everyone, you may leave the bunker but stay away from the top two levels. If you had rooms up there a guard will escort you there to gather what is left. You will find your new rooms assignments on your way out." Rita said as everyone formed two lines so that they could leave the bunker.

Kim stayed back and waited for everyone to make their way out because she frankly didn't want to be in that mess. She had been around those people too long already so it was just best to stay back and wait until things cleared out.

"You know they may let you stay down here if you want." Rocky said as Kim smiled and looked over her shoulder at him.

"I think the pressure of being this far down would get to me after a few hours." She replied.

"I'm not so sure about that. You have a way of adapting to your surroundings." He stated as the bunker finally cleared out. "Come on, I'm pretty sure that we are going to have another meeting once everyone gets settled." Rocky said as Kim nodded as they made their way out. Kim grabbed her new room assignment and followed one of the guards.

Rocky watched her leave before making his way to his room. His room was on the fourth floor from the top so he didn't have to worry about moving. As he made his way to his room, he wondered when Rita would decide to strike back. Hopefully they would be going after Aisha and the others now. Zedd had shown that he would do anything to destroy the rebellion.

XXXX

"How is he?" Zordon asked as soon as he saw Dana outside Alpha's room.

"Doing better actually, he woke up for a few minutes earlier before the bombs started dropping." She said as Zordon nodded. "I think that he is going to be alright. All of his vitals look good." She explained.

"Thanks." He said as Dana nodded and walked into Alpha's room.

Zordon watched through the glass as Dana checked Alpha's vitals and made notes on the clipboard at the end of his bed. Hopefully Alpha would be up and out of that bed in a couple of days. He knew that Kimberly would really benefit if she got to talk to Alpha. He knew that she felt guilty over Alpha being beaten. It hadn't been her fault but no one could tell Kimberly that. She had it in her head and there was no changing that unless she got to talk to Alpha.

He stood there for several minutes before turning away. He had to find Dulcea and see if she had heard anything more from Phantom. They had to get Tommy and the others out.

XXXX

Phantom closed his com link as soon as Billy had relayed everyone's location. He was closer than he had first thought. He would scout the area out first and then let Dulcea know the layout so that they could get a rescue mission together. It had to be soon because he wasn't sure how much longer Trini could last.

She was the only one that he was really worried about. Apparently Zedd had taken torturing her to a new level. He didn't care if he killed her and he almost had. She would need to be out by tonight if she was to survive.

Moving closer, he watched every corner for anything that would hinder the rescue mission. They didn't need anything surprises or trip any alarms to let Zedd know they were there.

XXXX

"Phantom has confirmed their whereabouts." Billy stated without looking over at Dulcea. He was bringing the location up on the computer to see if he could find anything that they needed to be aware of.

"I will gather everyone then. I want them rescued today. They have been there too long." She said as Billy turned around to look at her.

"I agree. I will work on a plan and have it ready within the hour. Get everyone to the Command Center." He stated as Dulcea nodded. She then turned and left him alone to his plans. She had to find Zordon so that he could get the team together for the rescue mission. Rita wouldn't be happy but this had to be done today. Zedd wouldn't be expecting them to launch a rescue mission so close after his attack. He would think that they are regrouping or possibly rebuilding.

XXXX

Kim gathered all of her stuff which wasn't a lot into one of the bags the guard had given her. She made sure to grab her Crane pin and Tommy's pearl from their hiding place. She normally kept the pearl in her pocket but she had forgotten it this morning when she was getting dressed. Taking one last look, she left her room and followed the guard to her new room on the fourth floor. It was close to Rocky which gave her a little piece of mind. If only it was close to Jason as well then she would be totally at ease.

Her mom and sister were on the third floor so that they were close to the hospital and their patients. She was really impressed with Kira. Her baby sister was growing up and taking after their mom with her ability to heal people.

"This is your room, if you should require something else out of your old room please come find me. You cannot go there by yourself." The guard said as Kim nodded. She understood that the top two levels were unstable and tricky to walk through. She wouldn't need anything else up there though because she didn't leave anything. The guard left her alone then as Kim sat down on her new bed.

She took out Alpha's sketch book and looked through the drawings again. It always seemed to bring her comfort just like her pin and Tommy's pearl did. She didn't know what it was about those three items but she couldn't survive without them.

XXXX

"I don't think that this is a good idea. Kimberly and Rocky deserve to be here planning this." Jason said as Zordon sighed. He had been cornered on his way to Kim's room for this secret meeting. He never thought that Kim and Rocky would be in the dark about this.

"It's already planned. You will leave in ten minutes and Rocky and Kimberly cannot be there with you." Zordon explained as Jason shot to his feet.

"They have people there that are important to them." He reminded everyone in the room.

"Which is the reason that they are not going, we do not know the extent of Zedd's tortures on Tommy or Aisha. It is better if they stay here." Dulcea reasoned. They didn't need Zedd capturing Kimberly or Rocky at this point.

"Dulcea is right. Rocky and Kimberly will stay here while you and the others meet up with Phantom and rescue Tommy and the others. It is enough that I allow you to even be on the team." Rita stated as Jason looked over at her. He didn't trust her and her words were making him not like her very much. She had a secret agenda, he was sure.

"I would think that you would want someone who knows how to sneak in and out of a district to be on the team." He shot at her as Zordon sighed. He knew that this was going to be a fight but he knew that Rocky and Kimberly couldn't go on the mission. Jason had to see that as well he just wanted to fight for them since they didn't even know that this meeting was going on.

"Jason, Kimberly is unstable enough with just seeing Tommy on TV. We do not know how she will react when she sees him in person." Zordon said calmly. "And with Rocky, Aisha is his entire world. He will literally beat whomever he can get his hands on if they have hurt her. It is for the safety of the rescue team and the victims that they are not on this mission. Trust me." He stated.

"If there was another way, we would send them." Dulcea stated as Jason sighed and rubbed his face. He knew that they were right to an extent.

"I just know how she is going to react when she finds out that she is not on the rescue team." He muttered.

"Don't worry about that, I have a surprise that should take her mind off of that while you are gone." Zordon stated calmly.

Jason wondered what surprise Zordon had for Kimberly. He didn't ask though because he really didn't want to know until they got back. It was better to be in the dark on whatever surprise Zordon had for her.

"Andros is ready to take off." Billy said from the back of the room. He had been waiting for Andros' signal to get the mission off the ground.

"Remember to get in and get out. Don't worry about fighting Zedd at the moment. We will take care of him later." Zordon said as Jason nodded. He got up and followed Billy out of the room. The rest of the team was already with Andros waiting on them.

They made their way through the tunnels and finally up to the trap door. Jason climbed out and saw the hovercraft waiting for them a few feet away. He hoped that everything went smoothly on this mission because he didn't know how Kim would react when she learned about the mission and then their failure if anything happened.

"Jason?" A man asked as soon as Jason stepped into the hovercraft.

"Yes." He said shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Carter, and these guys are Leo, T.J., Aurico, Wesley, Eric, and Cole." He said as each guy raised his hand as Carter called out his name.

"Nice to meet all of you." Jason said.

"Alright everyone find a seat, we are getting this mission started." Andros said before making his way to the cockpit. Jason and the other guys all found seats as the hovercraft lifted off the ground. They were barely away from Eltar and already Jason wanted this mission over.

XXXX

Kim made her way to the Command Center. She wanted to know when they would be going after Tommy. She was really worried about him now as she remembered his blood across the camera lens. He and the others had to be rescued soon or they would be dead. Zedd wasn't playing around.

"Kimberly, what are you doing here?" Zordon asked as soon as Kim stepped into the Command Center.

"I figured that we would have a meeting to discuss plans to rescue Tommy and the others." She replied as she found a seat.

"There is something I have to tell you." Zordon started as the door was opened again but this time it was Rocky who walked through the door.

"I knew that you would beat me here." He said once he spotted Kimberly sitting down.

"I got tired of waiting in my room." She said to him as he sat down beside her. "Now what do you have to tell me?" She asked looking back at Zordon.

"Kimberly." Zordon started as he took a deep breath. "You are not going to rescue Tommy." He stated as plainly as he could.

"What? I'm not sure I understand. Tommy has to be rescued." She said trying to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"Yes I know that but you will not be the one saving him." Zordon replied as Kim shot to her feet.

"Yes I will be. I need to rescue him." She fired back. "I have to rescue him."

"No you don't." Zordon stated as Kimberly exploded.

"This was not the deal!" She screamed. "I am supposed to save Tommy."

"I'm sorry; you can't, not this time." He said staying calm. "Just like Rocky can't save Aisha."

"What?" Kim asked looking down at Rocky.

"We are too close to the situation." Rocky whispered. "They can't trust us to just save them."

"Of course I'm not just going to save Tommy. I want Zedd dead for what he has done to him." Kim said as Rocky nodded.

"That's the problem. Zedd is too strong at the moment; you would never make it to him." He said as Zordon nodded.

"Why are you not angry? You said that Aisha is your life." She said turning to Rocky. She didn't understand why he was acting like all of this was okay with him.  
>"She is my life but at the moment, I am not the one who can save her. I know that and so do you. We are too emotional and that could get them and the rest of the team killed." He said slowly.<p>

"This isn't fair." Kim cried as Rocky stood up and took her hand in his.

"I know but we have to trust the team that Zordon has put together to get them back." He said.

"Kimberly, if it helps I sent Jason." Zordon stated as Kim looked from Rocky to Zordon.

"You sent Jason to rescue Tommy?" She asked as Zordon nodded. "Why?"

"Because I knew that you needed someone on that team that you trusted. They should be on their way now." He supplied.

"They are already gone?" She asked as he nodded.

"We felt that they could not stay a day longer. It was time to bring them back." He explained as Kim nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered. It did comfort her that Jason was on the mission. He would make sure that they bought Tommy back to her.

"Don't thank me yet, they haven't gotten them back yet." He reminded her quickly.

"But they will." She said before turning and walking out of the room.

"She's right, it isn't fair." Rocky said drawing Zordon's attention.

"I know that but you both are too unstable to get them back at the moment. I thought it better to send in other people so that they have a chance of making it back here in one piece." Zordon explained.

"I know that in my head but my heart wants me to scream and throw things. I know how Aisha is and she will be scared at whoever rescues her." He said.

"Don't worry the team is ready for the worst." Zordon said as Rocky nodded before leaving the room as well.

XXXX

"We will be touching now in five minutes once your feet touch the ground move quickly. Phantom will be running this mission so no one moves until he says so. This is going to go fast and hopefully smoothly. We can't mess this up." Carter explained as the guys nodded. They knew that this was serious.

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that they had to at least get Tommy out or Kimberly would kill him with her bow and arrows. He wasn't actually sure who they would be rescuing along with Tommy just that Tommy would be rescued.

XXXX

"Okay let's go." Zordon said busting into Kim's room.

"What?" Kim asked as she looked at Zordon.

"I don't know how long this mission is going to last and we need more clips for TV." He said as Kim sighed.

"Fine but we go on the surface to do them. I'm not standing in a studio." She stated standing up.

"I guess great minds think alike because that's what I said as well." Rocky said coming in behind Zordon.

"Alright you two, come on. I don't want Rita changing her mind." Zordon said as Rocky and Kimberly nodded.

They made their way up to the surface where the film crew was already set up waiting for them.

Kim looked around and saw the ruins and remembered the ruins of Angel Grove. "You know I have gone over it again and again in my mind on why Zedd would want Tommy. He had no knowledge of the rebellion because I didn't. He wasn't even rescued in the arena. Why would Zedd want Tommy?" Kim asked as Rocky walked up beside her.

"Kimberly, Zedd didn't take Tommy because of his knowledge of the rebellion." He said quietly as Kim looked over at him.

"Then why?" She whispered as Rocky just looked at her. He would not spell it out for her because it would hurt too much.

Kim realized that Rocky wasn't going to tell her so she looked back over the ruins of district 13. Instead of the ruins though she saw Tommy; the moment his name had been drawn, riding in the chariot with her during the parade, telling the entire nation that he was in love with her, the moment she found him during the games, the kisses they shared in the cave, the moment that she knew that she would save him, their time on the victory tour, him volunteering to take Zordon's place in the 100th Games, his heart stopping in the Games, him giving her the pearl that she always carried with her, his face during his last interview. The images swirled around in her mind until she came to the answer. It blinded her with its force.

"It's because of me." She whispered as the tears started falling.

"What?" Rocky asked not quite catching what she had said.

"Zedd took him because of me. He knew that Tommy was my weakest and the only link he could gain control of." She stated turning to look at Rocky. "I am the reason that Tommy is being tortured." She cried as Rocky pulled her into his arms. This had been the reason that he didn't want to tell her. He knew how it felt when Zedd took someone you loved and used them against you.

"What's wrong?" Zordon asked walking over to them. He had been talking with the camera crew trying to figure out the best place to start filming. They wanted to get as much of the background as possible without showing anything too important for the Capitol to use against them.

"She just figured out that Zedd took Tommy because of her." Rocky explained as Zordon sighed. He did not want Kimberly to ever find that out which was one reason that he had strayed away from any topic concerning Tommy. Kimberly was smart and he knew that she would eventually figure it out given enough time.

"Do you think that you can do this video then?" Zordon asked because he knew that Kimberly wouldn't be able to control herself long enough to say anything.

"I can." Rocky replied as he pulled back from Kimberly.

"Come on." Zordon said taking Kim's hand as she tried to wipe away the tears with her other hand.

He walked her behind the cameras as Rocky sat down on one of the columns that was lying on its side. The men turned the cameras on and waited for what Rocky would say. He had never given an interview that wasn't scripted by the Capitol and they were excited to see what he would say.

XXXX

"Okay most of the guards are out and I have taken care of a few of them. I'm sure there are still some lurking about so be on guard. Carter, I want you to follow me while everyone else spreads out. Each cell along this hall holds a prisoner. Get everyone into the hovercraft and wait for us there." Phantom said as the men nodded.

Jason didn't argue with him because he was sure that Phantom and Carter would get Tommy out and for some reason he trusted them too. Everyone started down the hall as men started breaking off one by one to grab a cell. Jason was the last one to break off before Phantom and Carter rounded the corner.

He grabbed the key that was hanging by the door. It was stupid of Zedd to keep the door keys there but he was grateful. It meant that he could get the person out in a matter of seconds versus minutes. Sliding the key into the lock, he pushed the door open and saw a female lying on a metal bed.

She was dirty and almost naked. The shirt she was wearing didn't really cover anything since it looked like it had been torn and burned. What had she gone through? Her head was at an odd angle which he was sure would cause a pain to her when she woke. He couldn't see her face because her face was covering it. The hair was long and matted and as dirty as she was. He could tell that it was black even through the dirt.

He walked quietly over to her and knelt beside the bed. "Do not be alarmed, I'm here to rescue you." He whispered as her eyes shot open. He placed his hand over her mouth so that she didn't scream. She didn't even let out a whimper though. "Come with me." He said as she shook her head no. "Why not? You cannot stay here." He said.

"I can't walk." She whispered as he nodded. Standing up, he scooped her up into his arms and made his way back to the hovercraft. Thankfully they didn't run into any guards on their way there.

Once he got her on board, he took off his gear and laid it beside him. He then un-tucked his shirt and pulled it over his head before putting it over her head and threading her arms through the sleeves. It was way too big for her but it covered her more than her tattered one had.

"Thank you." She said as he nodded and gathered his gear. "What's your name?" She asked looking up at him.

"Jason." He replied looking back down at her.

"You don't want to know what my name is." She asked as others started getting into the hovercraft.

"I figured that I would get you fed before asking you questions that I'm sure Rita and the others will ask you as soon as we get back to Eltar." He said grabbing one of the blankets for her. He then found some jerky that Andros had pointed out during their flight. He figured that he could at least give her that until they got back Eltar.

"Thank you for everything and my name's Trini." She said.  
>"Well it's nice to meet you Trini, Kimberly had told me a little about you." He said as she smiled.<p>

"I'm sure the main thing was that I was trying to kill her in the Game when I attacked her." She stated as he shook his head no. "Really?" She asked.

"Yea really, she figured out that you were trying to save her. She's not stupid once she's thought about something." He said as she nodded. They didn't get to talk anymore because more and more people were finding seats. Jason noticed that most of the victims looked a whole lot better than Trini did and he wondered why. Was Trini one of the main people behind the rebellion?

XXXX

Phantom and Carter finally made it to Tommy's cell. Phantom had already secured the key for the door when he took out the guard. It was a good thing that Zedd didn't like to communicate with his guards or he might have known something was up. They slipped into the room and saw Tommy on a metal table with tubes running from him to several machines around him.

"What should we unhook first?" Carter asked. He knew that he should have bought his wife, Dana. She would know which machines were safe.

"I'm not sure it matters too much, let's just get this done. We need to be out of here in 10 minutes." He replied.

"Why 10 minutes?" Carter asked as he started unhooking the tubes.

"I set a bomb, that's why." He said as Carter began moving faster. He would prefer not to die here on a rescue mission.

"I'll grab him just make sure that no guards get in our way." Carter said as Phantom nodded. Carter had been a fireman before being recruited by Dulcea to join the rebellion. They had liked his skills and had asked him to be a part of their missions along with Dana.

"Stay close to me then." Phantom said as Carter nodded. He pulled Tommy's body up so that he was sitting up before lowering himself so that Tommy's upper body rested on his right shoulder. He then reached around to grab Tommy's arm as he stood up. A few adjustments and he had Tommy balanced over his shoulder. Phantom looked back and saw that he was ready before they made their way out of the room.

A guard rounded the corner then as Phantom fired a shot. The man fell in seconds as another rounded the corner. This one had his gun drawn since he had watched the man in front of him get shot. The second guard called out a warning as Phantom shot him.

"You ready to run?" Phantom asked as Carter nodded. "Okay then let's go, I'll shoot and you just stay out of range." He said as Carter grunted.

The two of them started running as more and more guards came towards them. Phantom kept firing on them as Carter stuck close to him. They finally made it to the hovercraft. The doors closed behind them as Andros lifted off. They were only seconds in the air when an explosion rocked the hovercraft. Andros maintained control as he turned back to district 13.

"That was close; I'm glad that you can shoot." Carter said as he set Tommy down in one of the empty seats.

"I admit that it was closer than I would have liked." Phantom stated he removed his gear.

"How is he doing?" Jason asked coming over to them.

"Not good but my wife can help with that. She is the best doctor I know." Carter said with pride.

"Kim's mom is pretty good too so maybe between the two of them they will get him back to looking like Tommy." Jason said looking over at Tommy. He had lost weight and his skin seemed to have a green tint to it. He hoped for Kim's sake that Tommy did survive this.

XXXX

"Okay that's a wrap." Zordon said as the cameras shut off. Rocky had poured his heart out on camera.

"I guess I should have left out some of that." Rocky said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, it's fine; you can go back if you want too." Zordon said as Rocky nodded and left them alone. He figured that Rocky would want to be alone after everything he had revealed. The memory could be a tricky thing, most of the time it tried to hide things from the past that hurts to protect you. When you start talking about it and remembering then it can't protect you anymore.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kim asked reminding Zordon that she was still there.

"I think so." He said turning to face her. "I do have some news for you though."

"Is it Tommy?" She asked as he shook his head no. "Then what?" She asked.

"I think it's better if I show you." He said as she nodded.

They made their way back inside to the make-shift hospital. They were greeted by Dana who told Zordon that someone was doing a lot better and was awake if they wanted to go in. Kim didn't know who they were talking about until she looked through the viewing glass.

"Alpha." She cried as Zordon nodded.

"We can go and see him now." He said as Kim nodded. They walked into Alpha's room.

"Kimberly! You have grown lovelier than the last time I seen you." He said as she neared his bed.

"Oh Alpha, I'm sorry for Zedd's guards doing that to you." She said taking his hand in hers.

"It's not your fault. I was the one that made your dress do that." He stated trying to reassure her.

"It was my actions though." She whispered as he shook his head no.

"Kimberly, I knew there was something special about you when you volunteered for your sister. I had to show everyone what I saw in that moment. You were the hope that the nation needed." He said as Zordon nodded.

"I don't know what to say." Kim said as Alpha smiled at her.

"Well your mouth may not have the words but your stare does. I've never seen anyone convey as much as you do in one stare." He said as people started yelling outside his room. The three of them looked out the viewing window and noticed people running around getting medicine and other things.

"What's going on?" Kim asked walking over to the window.

"The team must be back." Zordon stated as Kim looked back at him.

"I need to find Tommy." She said as Zordon blocked the door.

"No, you need to let them do whatever work they need to at the moment. You can see him when everything settles down." He said as she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, then take me back to my room so that I can wait there." She said as he nodded and did just that. Alpha watched them leave and prayed that Tommy and others were okay after all they had been through.

XXXX

"Mr. President, we have been bombed." Mondo said as soon as he walked into the room. He had been looking for Zedd for the past ten minutes.

"What? Where?" Zedd asked shooting to his feet.

"Where the prisoners were being kept." Mondo answered without pause.

"Are they dead?" He asked.

"No, apparently they were rescued before the explosion." He replied.

"Prepare the army and tell district 2 to brace for an attack." He stated as Mondo looked at him.

"Why do you think that they are going after district 2?" Mondo asked.

"Because district 2 is our strong hold and major provider of weapons at the moment, they will attack district 2 next." He said as Mondo nodded and left the room to do as Zedd had commanded.

XXXX

"I heard that they were back with Tommy and the others." Rocky said coming into Kim's room an hour later.

"Yes they have but Zordon told me to stay here until he comes to get me." Kim replied as Rocky stared at her.

"You actually plan on staying here until he comes and gets you?" He asked as he sighed.

"Well I did." She replied. "But now I am rethinking that."

"Come on." He said as she nodded and followed him out of the room. They made it to the hospital in record time.

"Where is Aisha?" Rocky asked as the nurse pointed to the door on the right.

"She is resting at the moment but you may go in and see her." The nurse whose name tag said Cassie said.

"Thank you." Rocky asked as he made his way over to the door and into Aisha's room.

"Where is Tommy?" Kim asked as Cassie looked at her.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to go back there." She said as Kim looked at her.

"Please, I need to see him." She pleaded.

"Well the doctors just left him so I guess you can sneak in and see him really quickly." Cassie said.

"Thank you, I will make it quick." Kim said as Cassie pointed to Tommy's door. Kim walked over to Tommy's door and took a deep breath before opening his door.

XXXX

"Aisha?" Rocky called out as he closed the door behind him. The room was bare except for a single bed in the corner of the room.

"Who's there?" A voice called out as he sighed. She didn't remember him.

"It's me Rocky." He said stepping closer to the bed. He knew that he would need to take this slowly with her. She didn't need a set back after all the work he had been doing with her.

"Rocky?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to him. She raised one hand to his face and traced the lines around his nose, eyes, and mouth. It was something that she always did with him so he knew that she was remembering him. "Rocky." She said smiling.

"Yes it's me." He said pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "I've missed you." He said into her hair.

"Where have you been? Adam said that you were visiting the Capitol. You know I don't like it when you visit the Capitol without me." She said into his chest as he sighed.

"I will not leave you again." He promised still holding her close to him. He could tell that Zedd hadn't done anything to her which made him grateful. He didn't know what he would do if any harm came to her.

XXXX

Kim stepped into the room and saw Tommy lying down. "Tommy?" She called out as Tommy opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Kimberly?" He asked as she nodded and walked closer to him.

"It's me." She said as he sat up and turned to face her. His legs hung off the side of the bed. "How are you?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"Confused." He replied as she nodded. She glanced away so she missed the flash of green in his eyes.

"Don't worry we will get them." She stated as she took the last step between them.

"Maybe that's not what I want." He whispered as she looked into his eyes. Everything happened so quickly then. Tommy had grabbed her around the throat with both hands. Machines started beeping as Kim struggled to find a breath. Everything went black then as Kim heard voices before she passed out completely.

Tommy had just attacked Kimberly. It was something that no one saw coming.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	26. Brainwashed

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed the story up to now.

XXXX

"Get Kimberly out of here!" Zordon shouted as one of the nurses injected a sedative in Tommy's arm. Thankfully he had been on his way to Tommy's room when he heard the machines going off. He had rushed in to see what going when he saw Tommy's hands around Kimberly's neck. His heart had stopped beating at the sight but kick started again when he realized that Tommy wasn't letting go of Kimberly even when she had ceased to struggle. He had intended to kill Kimberly not just attack her which scared him more than anything.

Acting quickly he had pried Tommy's hands away from Kim's throat and had held him down until two nurses had rushed in. One had grabbed the sedative while the other did mouth to mouth on Kimberly who had crumpled to the floor after he had pried Tommy's hands off of her. The sound of her coughing was the sweetest sound he had ever heard because it let him know that she was alive. Someone had then taken her out of the room so that she could be looked after. Hopefully there would be no lasting damage from the few moments that she hadn't had any oxygen.

"What is wrong with him?" Zordon asked as Tommy's body went slack as the sedative took effect. He had never seen Tommy act like especially with Kimberly. The boy had always been gentle around her making sure that she was safe and taken care of.

"I don't know. He was fine when they bought him in but something made him snap." Dana said as she walked into the room. She grabbed his chart and looked over everything before looking back at Zordon. As far as she could tell his tests had come back within normal range.

"The only one in here was Kimberly so what could have set him off?" He asked as she replaced his chart at the end of the bed and looked at the print outs from the machines that Tommy was hooked too. There were spikes in the activity that looked like started from the moment Kimberly walked in.

"I think it might have been Kimberly." She revealed looking over at him.

"What?" Zordon asked looking from Dana to Tommy who looked peaceful lying there. It was like he hadn't even tried to kill Kimberly a few moments ago.

"His readings were normal until she came in and then she came in and they are off the charts." She explained. "She was the only one in the room." She reminded him.

"I don't understand. He loves Kimberly." He said looking back at Dana. He knew that Tommy did love Kimberly. It was the only truth that he knew for sure concerning Tommy and Kimberly.

"That could be the problem." She whispered sadly. "For the time being, I want to keep her away from him until we know for sure what's wrong with him. I fear that he has been brainwashed by Zedd. It's the only thing that I can think of that would change his personality this much."

"Brainwashed? Are you sure?" He asked hoping that she wasn't. He had only known one person that had been brainwashed and he had never been the same again.

"No, I'm not but please keep Kimberly away from him until we figure this out." She stated. "We may not be in time to save her the next time he attacks." She muttered as he nodded. He knew that Tommy could very well attack Kimberly again when no one was looking.

"I will tell her, she's not going to like it but she will listen when I tell her to stay away." He said as Dana nodded. "I'll go check on her and make sure that she is still alive after his display of strength." He said before walking away. "I never thought I would see the day that he attacked her." He muttered to himself as he left the room.

"What is going on with you, Tommy?" Dana asked as she brushed a hand over his forehead once she was alone with him. She was worried about him attacking Kimberly since Kimberly was the one person in the world that this boy loved. How had Zedd brainwashed him in that short amount of time? She would run the battery of tests again and find out what's wrong with him if only to help Kimberly. She knew that if anything happened to Carter like this that she would go mad with worry. With her help, Tommy would get better. She would find a way to save him and Kimberly. Zedd would not win this battle if she had anything to say about it.

XXXX

"My neck hurts." Kim groaned as she opened her eyes to see Zordon, Jason, Dulcea, and Kira standing at the end of her bed looking at her. It looked like she was back in a hospital bed as well judging by the room she was in.

"It should since you slipped into Tommy's room before you were supposed to." Zordon stated as Jason nodded. The details were fuzzy on why she was in this bed. She didn't remember anything but slipping into Tommy's room and the joy she felt when he said her name.

"What?" Kim asked touching her neck and groaned at the touch of her own fingers. Something had happened to her to make her neck hurt that bad and she wondered what.

"Tommy just tried to kill you." Jason said angrily. He was glad that he hadn't seen it or Tommy would be dead and Kim would be mad at him. He didn't even like the fact that Kimberly was still this close to Tommy. What if he got out and came after her? She was close enough that he wouldn't have to search for long. Apparently he wasn't stable enough to even be here. He had risked his life to save someone who had tried to kill his best friend and would have if Zordon wouldn't have come in when he did.

Kim remembered then that Tommy had been choking her before she blacked out. She thought she also heard someone's voice but couldn't be sure. "What's wrong with him?" She asked looking around at everyone. She knew that something was really wrong with Tommy but she had no idea what. He had never raised a hand to her but now he was trying to kill her. There was some explanation there.

"You should focus on getting better and out of the hospital. We need you to gain your strength for the upcoming missions that are planned." Zordon said sidestepping her question. He really didn't want to share what Dana thought with her. She would want to help in any way that she could and at the moment she was the one person that couldn't help Tommy.

"No, I need to know what is wrong with Tommy. He has never done that to another person before so something is wrong with him." She stated sitting up against her pillow.

"Even I know that and I don't like him that much right now." Jason said looking over at Zordon. Jason knew that was something Zordon was holding back from Kimberly.

Zordon sighed and rubbed his face. He didn't want to tell Kimberly but she needed to know, he could see that. "Dana thinks that he has been brainwashed." He stated without pause.

"What? How is that even possible?" Kim asked. She had never heard of anyone being brainwashed except for books that she had read.

"She doesn't know but I know that it has to be something powerful since Zedd hasn't had him that long." He replied as Kim took a deep breath.

"How can I help him?" She asked already looking for a solution.

"You can't." Zordon said bluntly even though he knew that it had broken her heart.

"What? I have to help him. If it wasn't for me then he wouldn't be like that." She said as she tried to swing her legs around intending on getting up. She wasn't hurting except for her neck so she didn't know what she had to stay in bed.

"Oh no you don't." Jason said sitting down on the bed so that she couldn't get up.

"Kimberly, you have to stay away from him. He just tried to kill you." Zordon stated trying to stay firm with her. It was hard though because it was Kimberly.

"There must be some way that I can help him." She pleaded trying to sway his mind.

"No, Dana wants you to stay away. Tommy didn't attack anyone until he saw you." He explained as Kim just looked at him. "We need to find out what triggers his episodes and what doesn't before he does kill someone." He said gently as he walked over to the other side of the bed across from Jason.

"Kimberly we will let you know the minute that Tommy is better and you can be the first to see him." Dulcea stated as Kim closed her eyes in pain. Tommy was so close but so far away from her.

"Please leave, all of you." Kim whispered as Jason and Zordon sighed but did as she asked. Dulcea followed them out as Kira stepped closer to her sister's bed. She had been silent during everything just listening. She understood that this was hard for her sister since it was Tommy.

"Kimberly, are you going to be alright?" Kira asked taking her sister's hand in hers. Kim opened her eyes to look at her baby sister.

"Oh Kira, I don't know. It's my fault that Tommy is like this but I can't save him." She whispered as she squeezed her sister's hand. She remembered all the times that she had comforted Kira but now it seemed like the roles were reversed.

"It's not your fault. You know that Zedd would have taken him some time or later." She said.

"Maybe not." Kim whispered thinking back to that last night in the arena.

"I do not believe that, Zedd would have done anything to get Tommy away from you." She said sitting beside Kim on the bed.

"I know that he would do anything to hurt me and he knew that Tommy is my weakest link but why do this to him? Why change him?" She asked as Kira sighed.

"My guess would be because the Games didn't change him." She said as Kim looked back at her sister.

"You're right. The Games didn't change him like they did everyone else. He stayed the same throughout everything. Zedd did it to punish both of us." Kim said as Kira nodded. "He knew exactly how to break me." Kim whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"He will get better." Kira promised before releasing Kim's hand as she stood up. "Trust me." She said as Kim nodded before watching Kira walk out the door.

"I'm not so sure about that." Kim whispered to herself. She didn't know if they could make Tommy better or not. "Another piece in their game." She muttered as she pictured Tommy the day he volunteered for Zordon. He hadn't wanted Zordon to face the arena again at his age so he had taken his place. Tommy also had wanted to make sure that she was alright during the Games. "Oh Tommy." Kim cried as she laid back and closed her eyes.

XXXX

Jason wanted to hit something, hard. Tommy had tried to kill his best friend and had thought nothing of it. He knew that the rescue had gone way too easy. Zedd had planted Tommy here this close to Kimberly because he knew that they would rescue him and take him back to Kimberly. Turning, Jason walked down the hall to another room in the hospital. He wanted to check on Trini and see how she was doing after getting settled in. Knocking softly on the door, he heard a soft come in.

"Jason, I wondered when you would show up." Trini said as soon as she saw Jason walked through the door.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He said as he walked over to stand next to her bed. Someone had cleaned her up so that all the dirt was gone from her body and hair. He noticed then that her hair was so black that it shined in the lights. She was smaller than what he had thought but hopefully she gained whatever weight she had lost and then some while she was here.

"Well I admit I have been better." She answered smiling at him. "What's wrong?" She asked when she really looked at him. She may not know Jason that well but she could tell that something was bothering him and she wanted to know what it was.

"Tommy tried to kill Kimberly." He stated bluntly causing her to gasp.

"What? Are you sure?" Trini asked sitting up against the pillows. This was not the kind of news you could take lying down.

"Yea I'm sure. She is a couple of rooms down the hall with his hand prints around her neck." He stated angrily.

"Tommy did that?" She asked as he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. "Tell me." She urged leaning forward. She was sore but she wanted to know everything that had happened.

"She slipped into his room to see him and he grabbed her by the neck and wouldn't let go. Zordon had to pry his hands away from her neck. If Zordon would have been…" He said as he rubbed his face not wanting to think about what would have happened had Zordon been a few seconds later.

"He wasn't though. Kimberly is alive." Trini reminded him as she grabbed his left hand which was the closest to her. "I'm not sure what Zedd did to Tommy but I do know that he was tortured during our time there." She revealed.

"Apparently he wasn't tortured enough. He should have died." Jason said as Trini sighed and shook her head no. "Why not? If he was dead then Kimberly wouldn't be in that bed." He said gripping her hand in his.

"No she wouldn't be in the bed but then again no one would be able to console her either. I'm sure that she would just disappear into herself if Tommy would have died." She said calmly as Jason looked at her. How could this woman who barely knew Kimberly even say that?

"I would be there for her." He stated as she nodded quickly.

"Yes I know you would but there is something about Tommy that draws Kimberly out." She said remembering the way that Tommy and Kimberly acted in the Games. "I watched them during last year's Games. I thought that she was only pretending to love him."

"She was." Jason interrupted as Trini sighed.

"Well maybe for those Games but during this year's Games, she wasn't. I watched her watch over him and take care of him when she thought no one was watching. Rocky told me about what happened to her when Tommy's heart stopped from the force field. She loves Tommy deeper than I think anyone knows." She explained. "Possibly deeper than she knows."

"I'm just not sure." He whispered in pain.  
>"I am." She whispered with a smile. "And I know that Tommy loves her. It's just that Zedd has done something to hide that love in Tommy's mind. It's there though and he has to be reminded of that."<p>

"Zordon said that Dana thinks he was brainwashed." He informed her.

"It does explain why he attacked her." She reasoned. "Tommy would have died before hurting Kimberly." She muttered.

"No, it doesn't explain anything, I don't care if he is brainwashed. He attacked Kimberly point blank." Jason said getting fired up again.

"Calm down." Trini urged. "Kimberly needs you to be calm and help her through this. If she can't lean on Tommy then she is going to need her best friend." She stated squeezing his hand.

"I just don't know if I'm strong enough not to kill Tommy." He whispered.

Trini looked at him for a moment trying to find the words that would help him. "Jason, I know that you are strong enough to deal with this." She said finally.

"How?" He asked.

"Because you haven't killed him yet, I know that all you want to do is walk down the hall and end his life but you haven't. You know that if you do that you will break Kim's heart." She replied.

"What do I do then?" He asked releasing her hand.

"You help her deal with this new Tommy and you help him overcome this and become the old Tommy again." She stated. Shifting back, she let out a groan as pain shot up her back and legs.

"What's wrong?" He asked jumping up to check her over.

"I think I moved too fast." She breathed out. "Or maybe I need a doctor." She said through gritted teeth. The pain wasn't going away like it should. He saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Hold on." He said as he located her call button and pushed it.

A nurse rushed in and looked at Jason before glancing down at Trini.

"She is in pain." Jason explained as the nurse nodded and began to check her over.

"I will get you some pain killers, in the meantime please lay down and don't move too much. You have at least two cracked ribs and a bruised lung not to mention the twisted ankle, a few broken toes, and possibly a concussion." The nurse said as Jason looked shocked at Trini. He didn't realize that she had so many injuries. Zedd had done a number on her.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked as the nurse looked up at him.

"Yes she will but she will need rest. Most of the injuries will be healed in a week but she can't get out of the bed for at least that long or it will take longer for them to heal." The nurse stated as Jason nodded.

"A week? I don't think that I can stay in this bed a week." Trini commented. "I don't like to be still for long periods of time."

"You will stay in the bed, if I have to tie you too it." Jason stated as the nurse smiled. She knew that keeping Trini in bed would be easy now that Jason knew.

"You are not my keeper." Trini argued. "But I do think I will take those painkillers." She said as the nurse nodded. She had to get some relief from the pain if she was to figure out how to help Tommy get better.

"I will go get them, please don't try to sit up again." The nurse said as Trini sighed and nodded. It was easy to agree since she wasn't sure that she could even sit back up due to the pain she was feeling. The nurse turned and left the room to get the medicine.

"What did he do to you and why?" Jason asked looking down at Trini.

"What he did is not important and I would prefer not to think about and as for the why." She said. "I knew about the rebellion before I ever entered the arena. In fact I have known about it since I won my Game a few years ago." She said with a sadness that Jason understood. She had faced something trouble after winning her Game and he wondered what it was.

"So Zedd tried to torture the information out of you?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer. He didn't want to picture this beautiful woman being tortured at Zedd's hands.

"Yes." She replied. "I didn't give him anything though because I knew that people would die if I had done that." She said.

"How have you known about the rebellion? I thought that this all started when Kimberly pulled the nightshade trick during last year's Games." He said sitting down again.

Before Trini could answer, the nurse walked back in with a cup of water and two pills in her hand. "Now, take these. They won't make you sleepy but it would help if you did rest." The nurse said as Trini nodded. Jason held her up so that she could take the pills and drink the water. "Now I will be back to check on you in about an hour." She said before leaving them alone again.

"The rebellion had been in the works for some time; Kimberly's stunt just gave them the fuel to push it forward." Trini explained as soon as soon as the nurse had left the room.

"Okay, did Kimberly and Tommy know about the rebellion?" He asked. He was pretty sure that Kimberly would have told him if she had of known but then again she had changed after winning the Games.

"No, they didn't. It was better not to tell them. Zordon knew that they would be better off not knowing anything and he was right. Their actions in the Games were not a trick or ploy for the rebellion." She explained. "They were just being themselves which is more powerful than they could have ever pretended to be."

"So Zordon knew about it as well?" He asked as she nodded. "Did everyone in the Games know about the rebellion but them?" He asked. If everyone knew but Tommy and Kimberly then it had been wrong to keep them in the dark. It was like they were being tested to see how they would react.

"No, only I, Rocky, Billy, Mystic, and Cestria knew about the rebellion. Kimberly really didn't trust any of us except for Billy and Cestria so Zordon gave her a sign to trust Rocky." She stated. "He wanted to make sure that Kimberly understood that she was to trust Rocky and let him help her and Tommy."

"So that's why Kimberly let Rocky and Mystic joined her and Tommy. I wondered why she had done that." He said. "Kimberly doesn't trust people that easily and Rocky is not exactly the sort of person Kim gravitates too."

"I know that very well." Trini muttered. "I still don't think she trusts me especially since I tackled her and dug the tracker out of her arm before she blew up the arena."

"I'm sure she doesn't trust you." Jason commented. "Even though she trusts Tommy and look where that got her." He commented as Trini sighed. Jason was still clearly mad at the fact that Tommy had attacked Kimberly.

"Tommy has been through a lot. I know that you don't understand but winning the Games isn't all it's cracked up to be. I had to watch my family murdered before my eyes to keep me in line." She said quietly. "Each year, I had to relive that as new tributes were chosen and I had to journey back to the Capitol and face my demons. Entering that arena almost broke me down because I had flash backs of the first time I was in the Games."

"I'm sorry." He whispered feeling her pain. He wished that he could take away her pain but he also knew that that pain made her the person she was.

"It's not your fault. It's the system. Most nights, I can't sleep because images appear as soon as I close my eyes. I see the tributes I've kill or watched being killed in the Games. Everyone thinks that its riches and glory that you gain when you win the Games but it's not. It's nightmares and sleepless nights." She whispered.

"How old were you when you won the Games?" He asked sitting down beside her on the bed.

"15." She said as she leaned into his side.

"So you're my age then." He said as she looked up at him.

"I guess so." She said as they sat there in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

XXXX

"Let me go!" Tommy yelled as he struggled against the restraints. "Kimberly must be dealt with; she has been twisted by the Capitol." He yelled again as Zordon shut the intercom off. It really broke his heart to hear the venom coming out of his mouth. This was Zedd's doing.

"I assume that you heard all that." Dana said walking over to him.

"I did, I thought he was calmed down now." He said looking back at Tommy. It looked like he was still yelling even though they couldn't hear him.

"Someone mentioned Kimberly's name and got him started." She stated. "I think the trigger is Kimberly but I want to be sure. I will try something tomorrow to test his mind and see if it's only her." She explained.

"Okay but what if it is only her? How can I explain that Tommy is okay as long as you never see him again?" He asked as Dana sighed.

"I'm not sure but I will try everything I can to turn his mind back. I can't promise that it will be easy or short but I will get the old Tommy back." She said before walking away.

"Yea but will it be in time for Kimberly?" Zordon asked to himself. Looking one last time at Tommy, he went in search of Dulcea. She wanted to meet with him and discuss the latest mission. They had the blueprints of district 2 and had gone over them trying to find the best place to set down and attack. The one good thing about all of this was that it would help keep his mind off of Tommy and Kimberly.

XXXX

"Okay so you decided that you need some attention." Rocky said walking into Kimberly's room.

"What?" She asked as she rolled over to see him.

"I went looking for you in your room and your mom said that you were here. I leave you alone for a few minutes and you come here for attention. What am I going to do with you?" He asked walking over to her. He moved her over so that he could sit down beside her.

"I thought you would be with Aisha." She said sitting up.

"Oh I was but she wanted to get some sleep. Adam and Tanya are watching over her for the moment." He said. "Now why are you here?" He asked looking down at her.

"Tommy tried to kill me." She said.

"No, really why are you here?" He asked thinking that she was joking with him.

"Tommy tried to kill me." She said again as he lost his smile.

"What?" He asked. "How did that happen? Why did that happen?" He asked not understanding what she was saying.

"They think that he has been brainwashed. He acted a little weird when I went into his room but I didn't think anything about it since he has been gone for a while. Once I stepped closer to his bed he reached out and choked me. I blacked out and was taken here." She explained. "I don't know what happened after I blacked out and before I woke up here."

"I can't believe that he would attack you. He loves you." Rocky said easing off the bed and into the chair next to her bed.

"I thought so too until his hands were around my neck." She whispered as Rocky grabbed her hands in his.

"Kimberly, listen to me. This is something that Zedd did to him. He still loves you, I know it." He said looking her in the eyes. "We just have to help him remember his love for you."

"Do you think that's possible?" She asked squeezing his hands.

"Yea I do." He said. "You have to remember that I deal with what happened with Aisha every day." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. How is she?" She asked remembering that it wasn't just Tommy that had been rescued.

"She is remarkably good. He didn't torture her like I thought he would. I guess he realized that she knew nothing of the rebellion." He replied.

"Tommy didn't know anything either." She said as Rocky nodded.

"I know but you know why he did this to him." He stated.

"I do, it was to break me in any way he can." She answered as Rocky nodded. "It just might work too." Kim whispered as Rocky sighed.

"Don't be like that. We will get him back. Zedd is not going to win this one." He said standing up. "I need to get back and check on Aisha but don't worry anymore." He said kissing her forehead and leaving her alone once more.

XXXX

"We need to decide when we are sending people out for the attack on district 2." Dulcea stated.

"Well is Kimberly going on this mission?" Zordon asked thinking about her still in the hospital.

"Do you think that it's a good idea after everything that's happened?" Rita asked looking around the room. "I mean she has had a rather eventful day."

"I think that she needs to get out of here for the time being but only when she is well. I don't want to send her on a mission this close to being attacked." Zordon replied.

"Then that's our answer, I'm afraid. We can't wait until Kimberly is better to start this mission." Dulcea said. "I want the team to leave the day after tomorrow. We have received word that Zedd has sent troops there."

"We don't need them to gain any strong hold there or we will never be able to take district 2." Rita said as everyone nodded.

"If it's the day after tomorrow, I will ask Kimberly. She should be out of the hospital by then." Zordon stated.

"Okay that's fine as long as she is up to it. We don't need another meltdown from her especially in district 2." Rita said looking at Zordon.

"Well if that's settled then this meeting is over. I will review the mission plan with Andros and Phantom to see if they find anything wrong with it then we will precede." Dulcea stated as everyone nodded before leaving the room. Dulcea nodded to everyone as they were leaving and stopped Zordon from leaving with them.

"I want to speak with you." She said as Zordon moved to the side so that everyone else could leave.

"What's wrong?" Zordon asked as soon as they were alone.

"Is Tommy going to be okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. Dana seems to think that she can fix him but I'm just not sure." He replied.

"Well how is Kimberly taking all of this?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"No well." He answered. "I wouldn't expect her too either. I mean she risked her life to save him."

"I know and if there's anything I can do to help him let me know." She said.

"I will." He replied before leaving her alone. Dulcea watched him leave before making her way to her room. She would check all her books and see if she could find anything to help Tommy and Kimberly. Her family used to work for Zedd before finally escaping him. There could be something in her books that they could use to undo the damage that Zedd had done.

XXXX

The next day Kim was allowed to get up and walk around the hospital ward. She was on her way to Tommy's room when she spotted Zordon.

"Don't even think about it." He said walking over to her.

"I don't know what you mean." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Yes you do. Tommy is still under observation and you are not to go near him until we figure out how to fix him." He said as she sighed.

"Can I at least check on him through the glass, I mean." She stated as Zordon nodded.

"Only through the glass, they made sure last night to make it where he cannot look out in case he saw something else that triggered him." He explained.

"Have they found out what Zedd did to him?" She asked as they continued down the hallway.

"No and all the tests have come back normal again. Dana is trying something else at the moment." He said as she nodded. They finally made it to Tommy's room as Kim stepped up to the glass. She saw Katherine in there with him along with a male nurse. She noticed that Tommy had on different clothes. Today he was in a green shirt and pants. She hadn't seen him in that color before because he normally wore white. Was this a part of his brainwashing too?

"What's she doing in there with him?" She asked looking up at Zordon.

"Dana wanted to see if he attacked everyone from his past since Andros and Phantom rescued him and he didn't attack them." He explained.

"Since he hasn't attacked her then that means it's not everyone from his past." She muttered.

"No, I guess it's not. It would have been easier that way." He stated.

"What are they showing him on those cards?" Kim asked looking back at the male nurse. He was holding a set of cards and showing them to Tommy one by one. She couldn't see what was on them but Tommy wasn't reacting to them.

"It's pictures of people that Tommy has come in contact with over the past year, there are also pictures of the arenas too." He replied as she nodded.

They stood there in silence as the man flipped through the pictures slowly to see what Tommy would do. Kim noticed then that Katherine was holding Tommy's hand and speaking to him. She couldn't read her lips but she knew that it was more than a casual conversation by the way she leaned towards Tommy.

The man flipped to the next card and she watched as Tommy looked at the picture before jumping up and charging the nurse. Several people rushed into the room and grabbed Tommy before he could put his hands on the man. Katherine had gotten out of the way but Kim had noticed that Tommy hadn't made a move towards her at all. In fact once he was restrained she came back to his side and took his hand again.

"What was on that card?" She asked looking up at Zordon.

"I'll go check, you wait right here." He said as she nodded.

She watched as he walked into the room and spoke to the nurse. The man showed Zordon the card before saying something else before Zordon walked out of the room and back to her side.

"So what was it?" She asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It was just a picture of someone from Angel Grove." He stated and she knew that he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"It was me, wasn't it?" She asked as Zordon sighed before looking her in the eye.

"Yes but don't read anything into that." He said as she looked back through the glass at Tommy. He was sitting there in shackles now to protect anyone in the room but Katherine was still at his side. He hadn't touched her in the madness.

"Please send me on whatever mission is next." She said quietly.

"Kimberly, you need to rest." Zordon said turning her to face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to take time to correct what Zedd did to Tommy, you know that."

"Just send me away from here, please." She cried as he nodded and released her.

"Well the next mission is to secure district 2." He said.

"Fine, send me to district 2." She said as he nodded. Kim took one last look at Tommy and then walked away. It would have been better if he of killed her because then she wouldn't hurt this much.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Don't forget to let me know what you think.


	27. Stand Up

A/N: Here is the new chapter! I hope that everyone loves this. I don't own anything but the concept. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I love reading what everyone thinks.

XXXX

"I see that they let you out of your bed." Jason said coming up behind Kimberly.

Spinning around, she waited for him to make it to her side. "Yea they did. I wanted to see Tommy." She said as Jason paused and looked at her.

"Are you out of your mind? He tried to kill you yesterday." He said. "Did you think that it was all a dream?" He asked cupping her elbow and steering her farther down the hallway so that they wouldn't be near anyone before releasing her elbow.

Kim sighed before answering. "No, I didn't think it was a dream since it's a nightmare. I didn't go into his room so don't worry about him attacking me again." She stated as Jason groaned.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. I'm worried about you since he is like this." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm the trigger." She whispered but Jason didn't understand.

"What?" He asked not understanding what she meant by she's the trigger.

"Tommy is fine and able to be normal until he sees me or hears my name." She explained. "I watched him be normal until a nurse showed him a picture of me then he just went crazy." She said biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing her pain.

"No, I'm not. How can I be around him if I'm the reason he turns crazy?" She asked looking up at Jason with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I don't know." He replied. "But I do know that if he has any chance of becoming normal again, it will be because you believe in him." He said pulling her close to hug her. Kim gained control of her emotions in those few seconds in Jason's arms.

"Thank you, Jason." She whispered into his shoulder before stepping back. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well I was on my way to the mission meeting but if you want to do something else, we can." He said as she smiled. She knew that Jason did not want to miss the meeting but he was offering for her. It was just a good thing that she was going to the same place.

"No, let's go to the meeting. I need to get up to speed anyway since I'm going with you." She said as Jason sighed. He did not want her going on this mission but he wasn't going to stop her. He sensed that she needed to go on this mission because of Tommy. She felt that she couldn't do anything for him but with this mission she could help the rebellion.

"Okay let's go." He said taking her hand. They made their way to the Command Center for the meeting and seen that everyone else was already there.

XXXX

"How you found them yet?" Zedd asked as Mondo walked into the room.

"No, apparently they disconnected his tracker." He replied as Zedd growled.

"I thought that you said that they couldn't do that to this tracker. How did they even find it?" He asked as he started pacing the room.

Mondo wished that someone else was in the room to take Zedd's wrath at the moment. "I'm not sure. Our tech team assured me that they couldn't find it so I'm not quite sure how they turned it off." He said trying to shift blame. It wasn't his fault since he didn't put the tracker in Tommy so he shouldn't take the blame.

"Well they are apparently better at this kind of thing." Zedd spat back as he stopped pacing. "Billy, they have Billy." He said glaring back at Mondo. Billy was the only one that could have turned that tracker off.

"I thought we found his body." He said shifting back away from Zedd.

"No, we didn't but I thought that Cestria was the smart one." Zedd stated as he resumed his pacing. "They have got to be in district 13. It's the only place where they have access to the tools that Billy would need to disable that tracker." He said piecing it all together.

"You bombed 13, so where could they be?" Mondo asked. He watched as the bombs fell and no one moved around during it. No one had even moved after it was over. They had to be somewhere else.

"They are underground." He said turning to face Mondo. He had been studying the blue prints and it was the only thing that finally made sense.

"How is that possible?" Mondo asked. He was puzzled as to how they could be underground.

"13 use to make nuclear weapons and had bunkers set up in case they were ever attacked. I bet that they have built an entire city in those bunkers over the years." He said looking away from Mondo to his map of the districts. It was the only map in the nation that contained district 13. It was just beyond the borders of districts 12 and 9. The districts were laid out in a circle but not in order. You would think that district 13 would only be next to 12 but with them being in a circle it had to touch another district.

"If they have then we can't reach them." Mondo said drawing Zedd's glace back to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that but at the moment, I want district 2 well-guarded." He said as Mondo nodded and walked away.

Zedd looked back at him map and smiled. He knew that they were underground but who could be the leader. He knew that it wasn't Kimberly. She was just a tool that the rebellion used. She was a good tool but a tool nonetheless. He could use that when they came face to face and they would come face to face. She would face him here before this was all over with and he couldn't wait. All he had to do was just talk to her and let his words sink in. She was smart and she would figure out that the rebellion was just using her.

The public liked Kimberly because she pulled that stunt with the nightshade but if he could get her on his side then the rebellion would be over. He just had to get her on his turf.

"You will come to me Kimberly." He whispered before leaving the room. He would have a few things to plan before Kimberly came to him.

XXXX

"Okay you will touch down on the other side of the mountain then work your way to the border of district 2." Dulcea said pointing to the map hanging on the wall. Each person also had their own maps in front of them. "Our scouts say that this area is not heavily guarded but I want everyone to be prepared. We don't need to lose anyone before the mission really starts." She said as looking around the room.

"What's district 2 like?" Jason asked looking up from his map.

"Flat except for the mountain." Kim answered as Dulcea nodded. She remembered her time there while on the Victory Tour. They had stayed there for three days and she had been shocked over the flatness. The mountain was the one thing she likes because it reminded her of home. Most of the work in district 2 was done in the mountain and they hadn't been allowed to tour it.

"The mountain will be your target. It is where they make the weapons for the Capitol." Zordon stated as Kim looked over at him.

"What about all the workers?" She asked clearly concerned about the people who would be injured or killed on this mission. She didn't like killing innocent people and most of those people were only doing their jobs.

"They work for the Capitol." Jason stated as Kim shook her head.

"No most of them are just like us. They have to work just like you did in the mine." She said concerned about Jason's attitude over the people.

"The mountain is the target not the people." Dulcea said as Zordon nodded.

"Okay then how will they escape?" Kim asked. She didn't want to kill more innocent people for only a mission.

"There is a tunnel for the train that will be left alone. Kimberly we will try to save as many as possible but if they stand with the Capitol then they are lost." Zordon said as Kim nodded.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Jason asked. He didn't want Kimberly going on this mission in the mental state she was in.

"I'm fine." Kim said looking back at the map.

"Okay people, Andros will fly you out and once you are on the ground Carter is the point man. He has been on the ground there for a day now. You will also join up with Zack. He is undercover there and ready for the mission." Dulcea explained.

"If you have any questions now is the time to ask because you will hit the ground running tomorrow." Zordon said standing up.

"Can we trust that Zack hasn't been turned by Zedd if he's undercover?" Jason asked as everyone fell silent. No one had ever questioned Dulcea before.

"You can. His niece was Shayla." Zordon answered as Kim looked up from her map slowly.

"He may not want to see me then." Kim whispered.

"You are quite wrong there; he very much wants to see you and thank you for taking care of her as long as you could." Zordon stated calmly. He knew that Kim still felt bad for Shayla dying even though it wasn't her fault.

"You're the reason that he joined the rebellion and went undercover for us. He was in the Capitol during the Games before going back to district 2 when you destroyed the arena." Dulcea supplied. "So any more questions?" She asked as everyone shook their heads no.

"Good, then meet in the South tunnel at 0400 for liftoff." Zordon said as everyone stood up and walked out of the room.

Dulcea and Zordon watched Kimberly leave the room and wondered if she was strong enough to do this at the moment. Neither of them was going to stop her though if she wasn't. Jason and the others would watch over her and make sure that she was alright.

XXXX

"Now Tommy, look at the picture and tell me what you see." Dana said as she held up at picture of a bird. They had gone through several pictures of animals just to see what he would do. Thankfully he was very calm at the moment.

"A falcon." He replied as she nodded and held up another picture.

"How about this one?" She asked looking for any signs of him wanting to attack.

"A frog." He answered.

"Very good, now how about this one?" She asked holding up another card and braced herself for the storm that she knew would come with this one.

"A CRANE!" He yelled as he tried to get up. Dana had had him shackled to the bed before she ever began so she wasn't too worried about him attacking her. He shouldn't be able to break through those.

"Now Tommy, you know that it's only a bird. Calm down." Katherine said as she rubbed Tommy's hand.

"She was created by the Capitol to destroy us. She must be killed." He yelled looking back at Dana. She watched as his eyes flashed green. It was something that she noticed every time someone mentioned Kimberly. It was very interesting and she wondered if there was something that she could do about it. It was at least a good indicator of when he would attack.

"Tommy, you know that Kimberly was not created by the Capitol. She saved you in the Games." Katherine said trying to soothe him.

"Why are you defending her? She destroyed the arena and almost killed everyone." He fired back.

"She did destroy the arena but she did it to save everyone." Dana said as Tommy shook his head and fell silent.

"Okay that's enough for now." Dana said placing the cards on the side table out of Tommy's reach.

"What do you want me to do?" Katherine asked looking back at Tommy as she stood up.

"See if you can reach him." Dana whispered standing as well as Kat sighed. She didn't know if she could reach Tommy. He was normally a shy person who shut the world out. The only person who had ever made him talk was Kimberly and he wanted to kill her.

"I'll try." Kat said as Dana nodded and left the room. A guard stood watch just inside the door in case Tommy decided to break loose and attack Katherine.

Sighing Katherine sat back down beside Tommy. She didn't know how to calm him down without mentioning Kimberly but she would try.

"Tell me about the cakes you made at the bakery." She said as Tommy looked at her.

"I used to decorate them." He said as she nodded.

"Yes you did." She said as she watched the green fade from his eyes.

"I was good at it. My dad used to say that I had a talent for making roses. The pink ones were my favorite." He said. She noticed that he said the word pink without getting angry. It was a step in the right direction because this morning if anyone said pink he would go mad.

"You know I like the color pink as well." She said crossing her fingers that he didn't get angry.

"If I get out of here maybe I could make you a cake with them on it." He said as she smiled.

"I would like that." She replied. "What else could you make?" She asked pushing him a little more.

"I was really good at dragons and tigers. All the boys seemed to want them on their cakes. It was always green dragons and white tigers." He said; his expression was blank.

"What about anything red or black?" She asked trying to test all the colors.

"There was a boy in town that liked red cars on his cake." He stated. "The only thing that anyone ever wanted black on was a Halloween cake." He said as she nodded.

"What about a wedding cake? Did you make a wedding cake for anyone?" She asked hoping that the subject of weddings wouldn't be a trigger for him.

"Yea once." He said but didn't explain further. Kat saw green around his eyes and knew that she had pushed a little too far with that question.

"Okay what about the breads you make?" She asked as he exploded. She jumped back and thanked the shackles that held him.

"I saved her!" He yelled. "I should have let her die!" He yelled again as a nurse rushed in and injected the sedative into his arm.

"I pushed him too far." Kat said as the nurse looked back at her.

"Don't worry, you have no clue what will or will not set him off. Frankly I'm shocked that you didn't set him off earlier with asking about pink." The nurse said as she nodded. "He will sleep for a while so you can leave for now." He said.

"Thank you." She said before leaving the room. She passed Dana and Zordon outside his door before turning down the hall to her room.

"Well she lasted longer than I thought she would." Zordon muttered.

"He's getting a little better every day but then again we steer away from everything Kimberly as much as possible. I fear that we may need to keep them two apart for a while." She stated looking up at him.

"But how long? We will never know if he can be around her without risking her life." He said walking away.

Dana watched him leave before turning to look back at Tommy. He was lying in bed at an awkward angle but she didn't want to disturb him. She knew that Zordon was right. The only real way that they would know if he is cured is to place Kimberly in front of him.

XXXX

Kim left her room in the hospital in search of Rocky's room. She had wanted to change and feel normal. She had on a pink t-shirt with her brown pants and leather boots. It was what she normally hunted in but she knew that she wasn't hunting today. She just wanted to feel comfortable for the moment.

Turning down the hall, she left the hospital ward and ran into Rita. "I'm sorry." She said backing up. She wondered why Rita hadn't been at the mission meeting but then again it could be because she had already heard about the plans for the mission and had okayed it.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" Rita asked looking at her. Kim still got a weird feeling around this woman.

"I'm on my way to see Rocky." She replied trying to step around Rita.

"Are you going on the mission tomorrow?" Rita asked as Kim paused. There was something behind that question but she didn't know what.

"I am; Zordon and Dulcea okayed it." She answered slowly. Rita was not going to tell her that she couldn't go after they said it was okay.

"Do you really think it's wise to go?" Rita asked.

"Yes I do. I mean I can't just sit around here and besides this is part of my being Crane. I am supposed to lead the rebellion." She said drawing up to her full height. Rita still had a few inches on her but Kim felt taller at the moment. Rita would not take this away from her.

"I think you forgot who runs things around her." Rita stated as Kim's suspicion rose.

"No, I didn't." Kim fired back. She was tired of people thinking that she couldn't handle this. She was stronger than they knew and she would prove if to them.

"Really? You didn't get my permission to go on the mission." Rita reminded her. Kim refrained from rolling her eyes at her.

"I didn't think that I needed it." Kim muttered wondering what Rita really wanted to know.

"Oh you did but I will let that slide, now you need to understand that I am the one in charge." Rita said trying to scare Kimberly which wasn't working because Kim wasn't scared of her. Kim had faced death so Rita wasn't scary.

"Just to let you know, you don't scare me." Kim said voicing her thoughts as she took a step forward so that she was toe-to-toe with Rita.

"I believe I do." Rita said flashing a snide smile. She really did believe that Kim was scared of her. Well she was about to find that Kimberly wasn't scare at all.

"No you don't. I am the reason that you even have a rebellion. I finally realized that you need me because the people follow me. They don't care about you. I am the rebellion." She said proudly finally finding her inner strength that everyone claimed she had.

"You forget your place, little girl." Rita said sharply.

"No, I don't. It's at the front of the rebellion while you stand at the back and watch everything happen." Kim said smiling at her. "You know what I figured out; you are scared that I want your position. You know that if I wanted it, I could take it." She said as Rita shook her head at Kimberly.

"You forget that you have people riding on you and your cooperation." Rita said reminding Kim of their arrangement. She pushed the thought of Kimberly taking her position out of her mind. Kimberly couldn't take her position even if she tried.

"Who Tommy? He wants to kill me and I think that my family is safe from you since they are loved by the people of district 13. Try again." Kim said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I should kill you now." Rita stated as Kim laughed.

"You can go ahead and try but remember I only need one arrow." She said finally stepping around Rita. She was done with this conversation and with Rita.

"Is that a threat?" Rita asked clearly angrily at Kimberly now. Her entire face was red, Kim noted.

"No, it's a promise. If you touched my family, Jason, or even Tommy; I will kill you." She said walking away from Rita.

Rita stood in the same spot until Kimberly was gone from her site. She knew that Kimberly thought she was better than her but she would know the full wrath of Rita. After the rebellion was over, Kimberly would die at her hands or someone else's. She didn't care who killed Kimberly, only that she was dead and out of her hair. Kimberly could not be permitted to live past their win in the Capitol.

XXXX

Jason closed his eyes as he stood outside Trini's door. He didn't want to bother her but she wanted to know the outcome of the meeting.

"_You might as come in and stop standing outside my door."_ Trini called from the other side of the door. Jason shook his head before opening the door and walking inside.

"You should be sleeping." Jason said as he closed the door and walked over to the chair next to her bed.

"I'm tired of sleeping and sitting in this bed." She said watching him sit down.

"Well I assume that the doctors think that you are not ready to get out of the bed." He said as she sighed.

"I guess so but I feel helpless just sitting here. I mean there is a mission tomorrow and I will be still in this bed." She said throwing her arms up.

Jason smiled as he took one of her hands in his. "Just focus on getting better so that you can join us for the final battle." He stated.

"As long as you promise that I will get to fight. I am not a sideline person." She warned as he laughed.

"I never thought you were a sideline person. I will ask personally if you are well enough." He said as she smiled.

"Why are you so different?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked not really understanding.

"I have never talked to someone like this before but it's easy with you." She whispered.

"Well Kim has always told me that I am a good listener." He shared.

"Kimberly doesn't talk that much, how can you be that good of a listener?" She asked.

"Kimberly may not talk much to other people but once she gets to know you, you realize that she says a lot in few words." He explained. "We had plenty of time in the woods together for me to listen to her." He stated as Trini looked at him.

"You are a good friend to her." She said as he nodded. "She is lucky to have you in her life. I can see that she would have gone over the edge after winning the Games if not for you and Tommy." She stated.

"I just wish that I could have spared her the pain on having to go into the Games." He said releasing her hand. "I'm sorry; I should have bought that up." He said once he noticed the expression on her face.

"No, it's not your fault. I wish that she could have been spared this along with everyone else that ever stepped foot in the arena including myself. It's not easy coming out of that place and live a normal life again. Promise me that I will be able to fight with you." She begged as he reached for her hand again.

"I promise as long as you promise to get better." He stated as she nodded.

XXXX

"Kimberly, where are you going in such a hurry?" Rocky asked as they bumped into each other in the hall.

"Looking for you believe it or not." She said with a smile.

"Small world, I was looking for you as well." He said. "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone special." He said grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She asked trying to keep up with his long stride. She didn't have as long of legs as his so it was like she was almost jogging to keep up with him.

"You'll see." He said flashing a smile at her.

"Rocky, you tell me this instant where you are taking me." She said trying to dig her heels in but the floors were too slick to get any traction. She knew that he wasn't going to hurt her but she didn't like the smile he just flashed at her.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to meet Aisha." He said pausing. She couldn't stop in time so she bumped into him again.

"Aisha? Are you sure it's alright? I mean I don't want to scare her." She said as he smiled down at her.

"I have been telling her all about you and she is the one to ask to meet you. I think she will be fine." He said as Kim sighed. Rocky had told Aisha about her? It was a little unexpected this soon but if Aisha wanted to meet her, then she would meet her.

"Okay as long as it doesn't hurt her." Kim stated as Rocky started walking again but this time slower so that Kim could keep up easily.

They finally made it to Rocky's room and stepped inside. Kim paused to look around before she noticed a dark skin woman standing near the bed dressed in yellow.

"You must be Kimberly." Aisha said walking over to them. Kim didn't know what to think. Aisha didn't look like she had ever lost her mind. The words she spoke were clear and concise.

"I am." Kim answered as Rocky released her hand.

"You are the Crane." Aisha stated as she stopped in front of Kimberly.

"I am." Kim confirmed trying to think of something else to say. She didn't know what to ask though because she wasn't sure about Aisha. She didn't know what questions to ask since the only thing she really knew was that Rocky loved this woman.

"Bear." Aisha stated as Kim looked at her.

"I don't understand." Kimberly said as Rocky smiled.

"She's saying that she is the bear. She says that the bear is her spirit animal." Rocky explained as Kim nodded. It was a little weird but then again she was a bird leading a rebellion.

"Yes bear and he is the ape." Aisha said pointing at Rocky.

"You're spirit animal is an ape?" Kim asked trying to hide her smile. An ape did sort of fit him.

"It's not as bad as Adam." He said as a man and woman stepped closer to them. Kimberly didn't even know that they were in the room. They had been standing there silently.

"Who is Adam?" Kim asked looking back at the mysterious man and woman. Who were they and why were they here?

"I am Adam and this is Tanya. We help take care of Aisha when Rocky is away." Adam explained as Kim finally understood.

"Oh okay, what is your spirit animal since Rocky said that it was worse than his." Kim said as Adam rolled his eyes at Rocky.

"I'm a frog apparently. I'm not sure why but Tanya tells me it's like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince." He explained as Tanya nodded beside him.

"I like frogs." Kim stated thinking back to the first time she had been in the woods with her father. They had found this frog that had been bigger than her little hands. She had finally caught it before her father warned her about warts and to release it so that it could back to its family.

"I do too." Tanya said with a smile as she squeezed Adam's shoulder.

"So what's your spirit animal?" Kim asked. She found all of this exciting. Aisha wasn't what she pictured with Rocky but she could tell they worked. There was something about Aisha that made her think that they had been friends forever.

"Oh I don't have one." Tanya said as Kim paused.

"Why not?" Kim asked wondering why someone close to Aisha didn't have a spirit animal like everyone else.

"Aisha claims that my spirit is a shape. I'm not sure why but that's what she says." She said as Kim nodded.

"Your falcon is green." Aisha said suddenly.

"What?" Kim asked confused now because she was a crane not a falcon.

"Winged lord of the skies is green; you must help him become white again." She said confusing Kimberly even more.

"I think she means Tommy." Rocky whispered seeing Kim's confusion.

"How does she know about Tommy?" She whispered back as Rocky shrugged.

"She did watch your first Games so she may know him from there." Adam pointed out.

"Okay, I guess but he's not my falcon." Kim stated trying not to think of Tommy and the fact that he wanted to kill her at the moment.

"Maybe not but his eyes do flash green." Rocky said as Kim looked over at him.

"How do you know that?" Kim asked wondering when Rocky had been to see Tommy and if he had gotten to go into his room.

"I saw him this morning but only through the glass. Dana and Zordon were afraid if he saw me that he would try to attack me. I told them that I could take care of myself but they didn't believe me." He explained as Kim nodded understanding now.

"Why were you not at today's meeting?" Kim asked before she thought better of it. Would Aisha flip out?

"I wasn't informed but it's fine. I want to stay here and get Aisha adjusted. She has had a lot of excitement over the past few months." He stated as Kim nodded. She knew that better than anyone and just wished that she had someone like Rocky to look after her.

"I guess I better go, I have to get up bright and early in the morning." She said as Rocky nodded.

"Take care and don't get shot. I would hate to have to come and rescue you." Rocky said as Kim smile. She didn't plan on getting shot.

"You won't have to rescue me." Kim shot back before leaving the room.

"Crane hurt." Aisha said as Rocky looked back at her.

He didn't know if it was a warning or if Aisha knew that Kim was in pain over what was happening with Tommy. Sometimes he wished that he could just ask Aisha but she never answered him in clear words. Aisha was getting better though because she accepted Kimberly with no fuss. Sometimes when she met new people she threw fits and refused to talk but she was the first to speak to Kimberly. It was a little odd but he wanted them to be friends. Kimberly deserved all the friends in the world after all she had been through.

XXXX

Zordon shook his head as he watched Tommy. Dana and Katherine were once again in there with him trying to overcome the brainwashing from Zedd. It seemed like they were making small steps in the right direction but for every step they took forward something would happen and pushed Tommy back. It was like a dance where Tommy didn't know the steps all that well.

He didn't know what he could do. Dulcea was looking through her books to see if she could figure out what process Zedd had used. If they could figure that out, they could find out how deep it went.

Tommy still couldn't hear Kimberly's name or see her. He would immediately go on attack. Thank goodness he was strapped down to the bed when anyone stepped into his room. It hurt him to see Tommy like this but there was nothing he could do except wait.

Turning away, he made his way to his room. He had a long day of waiting as the team would leave early in the morning and not touch down until late afternoon. Andros would have to fly under the radar to avoid detection for most of tomorrow. He just hoped that Kimberly was ready for this.

XXXX

"Okay that should do it." Katherine said as she finished Kimberly's braid. It was her trademark style and one that Kimberly welcomed. It reminded her of all her hunting trips into the woods. This trip though they were not hunting animals but instead making a stand against the Capitol.

"Thank you." Kim whispered as Katherine backed away from her. Kim looked into the mirror and saw the transformation in herself. She was once again in the Pink Crane outfit that Alpha had made her with the boots. She would grab her bow and arrows on her way out to complete the look.

"It's better than I pictured it." Alpha said behind her.

"Alpha." Kim breathed as she spun around to see him.

"Oh yes even better." Alpha said with a smile. "I knew you would glow in my creation."

"Thank you; it is a work of art." Kim said walking over to him.

"You are the work of art but thank you." He said as she nodded. "Now go and take care of business." He stated as she laughed.

"Okay will do." Kim said as Zordon appeared behind Alpha.

"All ready?" Zordon asked looking at Kimberly.

"I am." She replied as Alpha stepped aside to let her pass. Katherine and Alpha watched Kimberly and Zordon walk down the hall.

"She looks ready for a fight." Alpha said as Katherine nodded.

XXXX

Kim watched as the hovercraft lifted off the ground. Everyone else was talking and going over the plan. She sat quietly as she pictured the last time she was in district 2. This time she would not have Tommy at her side but he would be with her in spirit.

"Remember that I am at your side." Jason whispered as he sat down next to Kimberly.

"I know." She said looking at him with a smile before looking back out the window. Instead of the trees, she saw Tommy as he stood at the glass early this morning. Since no one was in there, they had released him from his shackles. She just stood there looking at him as he stood there looking at the glass.

She knew that he couldn't see her since they had lined the glass so that he couldn't see out of his room. It broke her heart just to stand there when she wanted nothing more than to go in and see him. She didn't though because she was being watched. They wanted to protect her from him. It seemed like she stood there forever but really it was only a few minutes before she turned away.

Kim blinked her eyes and focused once again on the mission. She had to push that image of Tommy out of her mind and hold on to the one of him handing her the pearl in the arena. She had the pearl in her pocket for this mission along with her Crane pin. She was as ready as she could be.

XXXX

"What's wrong with him?" Zordon asked Dana as they watched Tommy through the glass.

"I'm not sure but he's not responding to anything we ask him." She replied folding her arms across her chest.

"What about saying Kimberly's name?" He asked.

"Katherine tried that but he didn't show any reaction." She answered.

"So does that mean the brainwashing is broken?" He asked hoping that that was true.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not quite sure what's wrong." She said looking up at Zordon.

"What if I went in there?" He asked.

"If you want to try that, we can." She said looking a little worried.

"I do but don't worry." He said as she sighed. She didn't the thought of sending Zordon in there but at the moment it was the only idea that made sense.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	28. District 2

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks once again to everyone that has read and reviewed the chapters. I love hearing what you think about each one.

XXXX

Zordon removed anything that Tommy could use as a weapon before walking over to the door. Dana was there waiting for him. He knew that she didn't want him to go in there but he was tired of waiting on some kind of result. Sometimes you had to push someone to get some kind of result and it was time to push Tommy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dana asked one more time. She just knew that this wasn't a good idea but she couldn't tell Zordon to not go in there. He ranked above her and she honestly wanted to know what Tommy would do when he was faced with someone close to Kimberly.

"I am." He said as she nodded and swiped her card through the reader.

"Be careful." She warned as he nodded and walked into the room. She made her way back around to watch through the glass. The male nurse named Carlos was ready and waiting for any sign that Tommy would snap and attack Zordon. He had been assigned to Tommy since his attack on Kimberly.

"Tommy, it's me Zordon." He said as he stopped just inside the door. He didn't want to push Tommy too much in case it set him back but Tommy didn't make a move toward him.

"Zordon?" Tommy asked as he cocked his head to the side as if he couldn't pin-point where he knew Zordon from. He still didn't move toward Zordon though.

"Yes, I was your mentor. Do you remember?" He asked taking another step toward him.

"For the Games." Tommy stated as if that fact just came to him, at least remembering that fact didn't cause Tommy to go into attack mode.

"Yes for the Games. Do you remember how they ended?" He asked taking another step forward. He was as close to Tommy as he planned to be now. Tommy didn't need to be crowded at this moment.

"Nightshade berries; we tricked the Capitol because they changed the rules." He said as Zordon smiled. Tommy's voice had remained calm through that statement. It was a good sign. It was a memory directly associated with Kimberly.

"That's right, they changed the rules and the two of you won." Zordon said being careful not to say Kimberly's name. Tommy was actually listening and not trying to kill him. It was the opportunity that Zordon wanted and one that he planned to use.

"Two of us?" Tommy asked looking away like he was trying to figure out what Zordon meant by that.

"Yes the two of you." Zordon replied. Tommy's expression didn't change though which made Zordon relax just a little bit. He was still on guard just not as tense as he was.

"Angel Grove is gone." Tommy said switching subjects suddenly. He knew that Katherine had explained to Tommy that Angel Grove had been bombed. It had been Dana's idea and one that Zordon had not agreed with at the time. He thought that they should have left that bad news until later. Tommy's mind was fragile as it was without adding to it.

"Yes it is; the Capitol destroyed it." Zordon answered. This wasn't a safe subject but Tommy was the one to bring it up and he wouldn't tell him to stop talking now.

"They said that a lot of people didn't survive." Tommy said sitting down on his bed.

"No they didn't." He confirmed. He didn't expand on who didn't survive since he knew that Tommy probably knew a lot of them.

"It was because of her." Tommy whispered as Zordon tensed up again. He knew the she that Tommy was talking about and he waited for the attack. "I see that you don't deny it." Tommy stated looking up at Zordon. He knew that he couldn't deny it because it really was because of Kim's action and the others at the front of the rebellion that had caused this.

"Well it wasn't directly because of her but her actions did set it in motion." Zordon agreed watching Tommy closely now. He had never lied to Tommy and he wouldn't start now.

"The Capitol turned her that's what happened." Tommy said standing up. "I don't know why you protect her. She will destroy you." He said as Zordon noticed his eyes flash green. It was the brainwashing taking hold of Tommy again.

Zordon shook his head before looking back at Tommy. "Now you know that's not true. She saved your life in the arena." Zordon stated. It wasn't the right step but he was tired of everyone letting Tommy attack Kimberly even if it was only her character.

The whole reason that this rebellion was even happening was because Kimberly had saved Tommy. She could have let him die and won the entire thing alone. Everything would have been better for her if she had of let him die but she was stronger than that. She chose to save him and place herself right in Zedd's line of fire. She had done it without even thinking about her life.

Kimberly had taken all of this on her shoulders without a second thought. He knew that if Tommy would have died in the arena that Zedd would have left Kimberly alone. She would barely be on his radar and totally out of danger. The rebellion might not have happened then and the people would still been under Zedd's thumb.

"Saved me? The Capitol twisted her though that she couldn't save anyone. Angel Grove is destroyed because of her." Tommy yelled as Carlos rushed in. Zordon held up his hand because Tommy hadn't actually moved toward him. He was just yelling.

"Tommy, I think that you forget your part in the rebellion. You acted like you were going to eat those berries just like her. You let her save you." He said as Tommy shook his head no. His hands were in fists at his side, Zordon noticed.

"No, she didn't save me!" He yelled as he ran for Zordon. Carlos stepped in then and restrained Tommy as Dana rushed in with the sedative. Once Tommy had settled down, Carlos put him on the bed and stepped back.

"I told you that this wasn't a good idea." Dana said looking back at Zordon.

"Actually he lasted longer that time talking about Kimberly. He may be coming out of the brainwashing." He said stepping out of the room. Carlos and Dana followed him out to let Tommy sleep.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked as Carlos left them alone.

"Well I've seen him attack as soon as someone mentions anything about Kimberly and this time he didn't." He said before walking away from her. He had to get to the Command Center and check on the team's position.

Dana watched him leave before looking back at Tommy through the glass. Was Zordon right? Was Tommy overcoming the brainwashing? She knew only time would tell but she was at least more hopeful now than she had been.

XXXX

The hovercraft finally landed as everyone grabbed their stuff and exited. Kim was the last one off but she was okay with that. Everyone else had something to do like setting up camp and scouting the area but she was told to stay near the hovercraft until camp was set up. Zordon had been worried about her, she knew but there was nothing she could say.

Looking around, she realized that it looked a lot like the woods surrounding Angel Grove. The Capitol may want to show the differences between the districts but they were just really all the same. They had people who struggled, were sick, were drunks, and some that were well off and healthy. They were almost all the same except for location.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked coming over to her.

"Yes, I just realized that the districts are all the same. I mean look around does this remind you of anything?" She asked pointing to the trees around them.

"Yea it looks like home." He replied as she nodded.

Kim sighed and looked around picturing herself and Jason hunting some wild turkey or a deer. The woods were quiet though today so it would not be a good hunting day. "It does look like home but I haven't seen any animals." She said looking back at him.

"If everything settles down, we may be able to go hunting in the morning. I know that it would ease your mind." He said.

"We could sneak away now." She said smiling at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea since I have to help set up camp and you need to stay put." He said as she laughed.

"You know that I never stay put." She stated as he nodded. She watched him walk away to help out the others. Looking around, she knew that she couldn't just stay put so she decided to explore a little. She wouldn't go too far and she did have her communicator on so that they could contact her if they saw she was missing.

Walking through the woods, she felt a calm settle over her. There was something about the woods that always made her breathe easier. She grabbed and arrow and threaded it through the bow. Hopefully the deeper she got into the woods she would see something that she could bring back for dinner. A deer would be perfect but really any animal would do.

XXXX

Zordon walked into the Command Center and saw Billy and Dulcea already there. They were busy checking the surrounding areas to make sure that Zedd hadn't set up anything special for the team.

"Are they there yet?" Zordon asked as he walked over to them.

"Yes, they just touched down. We have scanned the area and found nothing." Billy stated.  
>"Billy also scanned the mountain and the only thing that he found was more guards." Dulcea supplied. "Zedd doubled the number but it shouldn't be a problem for the team. Most of the guards are on the inside so the outside is still somewhat safe." She stated.<p>

"Has the team reported anything on Kimberly?" He asked taking a seat.

"No." Billy replied without looking up from the computer screens.

"Don't worry, Zordon. She can handle this, you know that." Dulcea said walking over to him.

"I know; I'm just worried about her mental state." He said with a sigh.

"She will be fine; she is stronger than you give her credit for." She said as she sat down next to him. "Besides this will be good for her to remember exactly why we are in this."

"You're right, it's just that I look on her like a daughter I never had." He revealed as Dulcea nodded slowly. She knew that Zordon was close to Kimberly after watching how Zordon worried over her. She also knew that Zordon was close to Tommy too. The entire situation was hard on him too.

"How was Tommy this morning?" She asked knowing that Zordon did visit Tommy this morning. He had been stopping by almost every time he walked that way.

"Unconnected would be the best word to describe him until we started talking." He answered.

"You talked to him? So he is getting better." She said smiling. This was good news.

"No, he's not really getting better or at least not that quickly. I mean he is showing signs of improvement. I did talk to him though and he was sort of alright until he remembered that Kimberly was the reason that Angel Grove had been bombed because of her actions in the arena. He started shouting then." He said remembering the look in Tommy eyes.

"Oh but you talked to him for a little bit before he started yelling?" She asked.

"I did." He replied.

"Then he is showing signs of improvement." She said. "I have been looking through all my books and I think the type of brainwashing that Zedd used has changed Tommy's memories." She informed him.

"How can you tell?" He asked looking over at her.

"Well he doesn't attack everyone and he's somewhat fine until someone mentions anything to with Kimberly." She replied.

"Okay so how do we reverse it?" He asked leaning forward. He trusted Dulcea in a way that he didn't trust Dana and the other doctors and nurses. They knew medicine and how to help the body but with Tommy it was more than any medicine could fix. This was something more like magic and Dulcea knew magic.

"Well we can't really reverse it but we can help him with those memories." She said. "Zedd turned those memories into something that they are not. We have to find a way to make him see through the brainwashing and find the real memories." She explained.

"How do we do that?" He asked not really understanding.

"I'm not sure but just telling him isn't going to work. He thinks that everyone is just lying to cover up for Kimberly." She replied.

"He is fighting." He said suddenly remembering that Tommy did ask him about there being two of them with the berries.

"How do you know?" She asked sitting back in her chair.

"He asked me a question about there being two of them with the berries." He said standing up.

"He knew that it was him and Kimberly so something is making him not see Kimberly. Whatever Zedd used, is only surrounding Kimberly. It's the reason that he didn't attack you as soon as you stepped into the room." She said standing up as well. "So all we really have to do is take that block away so that he can see Kimberly."

"Well that's easier said than done." Zordon stated as he rubbed his face. "Tommy already tried to kill her once and I won't let him near her again until I trust him not to lay a finger on her." He said.

"I understand but we can help with that." She said placing a hand on his arm. "Trust me; I will see that those two are back together." She whispered as he nodded. "Now, let's get this mission ready so that we can bring the team back home."

"Okay." Zordon said with a sigh. He wasn't sure how Dulcea would get Tommy better but he knew that somehow she would.

XXXX

"Where is Kimberly?" Carter asked as he looked around the campsite. He had been busy so he didn't know how long she had been gone.

"I don't know but I told her to stay put." Jason stated as he looked around. He was going to tie her up when he found her so that she couldn't escape again. He didn't have time to go chasing her through the woods during this mission.

"Okay well you go look for her because you know her better than anyone else." Carter said as Jason nodded and turned towards the woods. He knew that she would head deeper in just so she didn't have to really worry about running into a guard.

He took a few steps when he remembered the communicator that Billy had made them. Raising his wrist to his mouth, he contacted Kimberly.

XXXX

"I'm not sure why you wanted a cake that wasn't frosted but here it is. The icing is also here." Kelsey said as Dana smiled.

"Thank you." She said as Kelsey nodded and walked away.

"You think that this is going to work?" Carlos asked coming up behind Dana.

"Well he did ask to do this and it can't hurt." She said. "Please take this in to Tommy and stay inside the room in case something happens."

"No problem, if everything goes okay then I want a piece of that cake." He said as Dana laughed. She watched Carlos walked into the room with the cake and icing. She prayed that this worked for Tommy.

XXXX

Kimberly shot her arrow just as her communicator sounded. The arrow hit its mark though even though the deer had turned at the sound. Sighing, she lowered her bow and walked over to the deer as she raised her wrist to her mouth.

"Kimberly." She said as she neared the deer.

"_I thought I told you to stay put." _Jason said as Kimberly shook her head.

"I needed some fresh air and besides I got a deer." She responded as she knelt down next to the deer. She made sure that the doe was dead before she pulled out her knife. If it hadn't of been dead then she would had to kill it.

"_Where are you? I can help you bring it in."_ He said as she smiled. She knew that he wasn't that mad at her since she had actually got them something to eat tonight besides the basic stuff from Eltar.

"I am a mile and a half due east of the camp." She relayed. She knew that Jason would be able to find her no problem. He was great at tracking.

"_Okay, I'm on my way."_ He said as she lowered her wrist. She heard a twig snap to her left. Slowly she stood up, grabbed an arrow, threaded it through the bow and raised the bow. She pulled the string back and took aim as a man emerged through the trees.

"Whoa, I'm on your side Crane." The man called out with his hands raised up level with his head. Kim looked closely and noticed that he was a dark skinned man like Shayla had been.

"Who are you?" Kim called out but didn't lower her bow. She didn't trust a man who claimed to be on her side this close to the Capitol.

The man laughed as he stepped closer to her. "Kimberly, I heard that you didn't trust easily but I do owe you a lot." The man said as Kim looked at him. "You honored my niece and showed that she wasn't just another piece in their game." He said as Kim knew exactly who it was.

"You must be Zack. I am sorry about Shayla." She said as she finally lowered her bow.

"I am and don't be sorry about Shayla. You treated her with respect that I have never seen in the Games. I am honored to meet you, Kimberly Hart." He said as he made it to her side.

"Nice to meet you too." Kimberly said. "I didn't expect to meet you in the woods though."

"Well I was scouting while the team made camp. I didn't think that you would be out here taking care of supper." He said pointing to the deer. "Your aim is good." He stated when he noticed the arrow.

"I did slip off to gather my thoughts but I saw the deer and knew that it was big enough for dinner tonight." She said as she knelt back down beside the deer.

"I watched you shoot it. I think you have part Indian in you." He said as he watched her unsheathed her knife.

"Indian?" She asked looking up at him.

"You may not have learned about them but years ago before even the first Civil War this nation had native people living here before the settlers. They were called Indians. They like were you and lived off the land." He informed her.

"I think I remember something about that in school. I didn't pay that much attention though since it was hundreds of years ago. I just focused on supporting my family." She said as she heard footsteps behind them. Jumping up, she grabbed her bow but quickly lowered it when she saw that it was only Jason.

"What's going on?" Jason asked when he noticed the man standing next to Kimberly. He was instantly on his guard even if Kimberly wasn't.

"Jason, this is Zack." Kim said kneeling back down beside the deer. She didn't see when Jason relaxed his guard since she was focused on the deer.

"Oh the one that is leading us." Jason said as Zack nodded. They shook hands as Jason knelt down beside Kimberly. Zack watched them field dress the deer before standing up.

"How are you two going to get it back?" Zack asked as they gathered branches together.

"We are going to make a litter." Jason stated as he began building the litter.

"It's something that I did learn about the Indians." Kim said as Zack smiled. Kimberly was really nothing like he imaged. He knew that she was a strong young woman since she was the reason that the rebellion had finally started but he thought that she would be unapproachable. He should have known better since she did befriend his niece during the Games and had tried to save her.

After Kimberly and Jason got the litter finished, the three of them made their way back to the camp with the deer.

They walked the mile and a half back to the camp and saw Rocky on guard.

"There you are we were starting to get worried." Rocky said as he walked over to them. "Everything is set up." He informed them when he noticed Zack. "Zack, we were wondering when you would show up." He said shaking Zack's hand. He had met Zack during Kimberly's first Games and had been impressed with his easy going attitude even though his niece was fighting to the death. He had later learned that Zack had only been covering a determination to overthrow the Capitol. It was then that he had gotten to talk to him and tell him about the rebellion. Zack had joined the rebellion then and there and vowed to help in any way he could.

"Well I was scouting when I noticed Kimberly when her bow and arrow aimed at a deer. I decided to meet her first." He said as Rocky nodded. He knew how much Zack had respected Kimberly because of her compassion towards Shayla.

"So a deer? I'm not sure the last time that I ate deer." He said as Kimberly smiled.

"Well she is a fat one so it should be enough to feed everyone." Kim said motioning back to the litter between her and Jason.

"Good because I'm hungry and I didn't feel like eating that crap from Eltar tonight." Rocky said as Jason and Kimberly laughed. They understood what Rocky meant. The food in Eltar was bland at best and not at all what they were used too. The only good thing about the food was that they got three good meals a day. No one was starving.

They made their way to the fire as Kim and Jason prepared the meat and put it over the fire. All they had to do was wait for it to cook but in the mean time they had a game plan to go over.

XXXX

"Zack is with them now." Billy said looking over at Dulcea and Zordon. They had been waiting on conformation of his arrival.  
>"Okay then it's all up to them." Zordon said standing. "I think that I will go check on Tommy one more time before going to bed. It will be an early start tomorrow." He said before walking out of the room.<p>

"This isn't easy on him, is it?" Billy asked looking at Dulcea as she stood up.

"No, it's not." She replied. "He wants to be out there helping them but also here helping Tommy. He is torn at the moment." She stated with a sigh.

"I know how he feels. I would love to be out there with them as well." He said as she looked at him.

"I didn't know that you wanted to join them. Why didn't you ever say anything?" She asked.

"I didn't think I would be allowed too since I was needed here." He answered looking back at the computer screen.

"Well I know that they need a tech on the team when they arrive in the Capitol." She said with a smile. "I think that we can find someone else to take your place here if you would like to join the team." She said as he looked away from the computer screen back to Dulcea.

"I would love to join the team. Zedd destroyed my life and I want to be on the team to bring him down." He said as she nodded.

"Okay then, we need to find someone else for you to train here so that when they leave you are with them." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you." Billy said turning back to the screen. He had several scans running on the area making sure that there weren't any surprises for the team.

XXXX

Zordon walked up to the viewing window and saw Tommy. It looked like he was icing a cake but Zordon wasn't sure why.

"It's part of his therapy." Dana said behind him. It scared him that she knew what his question was before he could even ask it.

"Icing a cake is part of his therapy?" He asked looking away from the window to her.

"Yes, he did that at the bakery in Angel Grove." She said as he nodded. "He actually asked to bake one as well but we wanted to take this one step at a time." She informed him.

"It looked like he has a steady hand." He said as she nodded. "I wonder do you ever sleep though." He said really looking at her. She had dark circles around her eyes and her blond hair was pulled up into a pony-tail that had seen its better days.

"I try to sleep but when I close my eyes I see him attacking Kimberly over and over." She replied. "I just want him better and able to be in the same room with her."

"You need sleep." He stated. "Now your husband is going to be mad when he comes home and finds you past out somewhere from exhaustion." He said.

"I know and I will sleep better once he's well." She said turning away from Zordon leaving him alone at the window.

Zordon watched her leave before looking back at Tommy. The cake was almost done. It was then that he noticed that Tommy was using pink and white icing. Smiling Zordon turned and made his way to his room. The old Tommy was locked away in there somewhere, they just had to find which memories that Zedd had changed and change them back. It would take some time but there was hope for Tommy now.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes as the sun rose through the trees. She was the first one up as she slowly got to her feet. Looking around, she saw that the fire had almost died from the night before and the guard on duty had fallen asleep. It was a good thing that no one had come up on them in the night since they had no one to warn them of danger.

Bending down, she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows before making her way over to the sleeping guard's side. The only view that she could see was the top of the mountain. They would be setting off the bombs today on the inside on all but one railroad track. She still didn't like attacking innocent people but at least they would be doing it before most of the people came to work.

Carter and a few others had already rigged the explosives along this side of the mountain and would ignite them in an hour before rounding the other side and setting those. They wanted to cause a landslide on this side to block off this escape route. It would force everyone to run back into the town square which she knew very well. They would use the railroad tracks to exit the mountain and end up at the Justice Building. It was there that they would be waiting. If the people didn't join them then they would open fire.

Kim really didn't like that part but she fully intended to persuade the people to join the rebellion. She would stand in between the people and her team if she had too.

She heard noises behind her. Turning she saw that everyone was waking up finally. The mission would get started as soon as everyone packed up. There wasn't much that would get packed up. She was just ready to get this over with and back to Eltar. She wanted to check on Tommy.

XXXX

"They have set off the first round." Billy informed Dulcea, Zordon, Rita, and several other people. They were once again in the Command Center while the mission was going on.

"Okay just keep checking the area. We don't need any problems." Zordon said as Billy nodded.

"I will know if anything happens that is not supposed." Billy stated as he watched the three screens that had been set up this morning. He had the com link open so that he could listen to everything. There was even a second team on standby in case something did go wrong.

"Alright people, let's make sure that this goes smoothly." Rita said as everyone nodded. This was the biggest mission yet and it was almost like a dry run for the next mission which was the Capitol.

XXXX

The bombs started going off as Kim, Jason, and Rocky made their way to their positions. The rest of the team was circling the mountain taking out guards as they exited the tunnels. Kimberly really didn't like this part but there was nothing she could do except wait for her part. The people had to join them, they just had too.

Kim got into position near the Justice Building as the second set of explosions went off. Her ears were still ringing from the first blast. People were now starting to exit the mountain and all Kim saw was chaos. People were shouting and running everywhere. She saw that most of the people were dirty and bleeding. It was more blood that she thought it would be because those people shouldn't have been that close to either blast.

"Don't look at the blood." Jason whispered as Kim looked over at him. He was so calm that she almost wanted to shake him. Did he not see what she saw?

"It's everywhere." Kim whispered back as she pictured Trini, Billy, and Cestria running out of the woods covered in blood from the blood rain in the arena. This was the same thing. They were raining down on them but it wasn't water.

"Just don't think about it." Rocky said as Kim tried to push those images out of her head. She never liked the sight of blood and these people were covered in it.

"Kimberly, snap out of it." Jason stated as Kim took a deep breath and did as Jason had said. She pushed the images of the arena and the blood out of her mind. She held her position too even though she wanted to fire her bow at the guards. It was too risky though because she might hit one of the innocent people who were just trying to get out of the way.

Some of the guards started shooting at the people to try to stop the chaos. People who had escaped the blast and the mountain were now being gunned down in the middle of the streets. The guards had just turned on the people. It was too much for Kimberly as she ran out into the crowd. The guards had to be stopped.

"STOP IT!" Kim shouted as she raised her arms up. "STOP IT!" She yelled again.

"Look its Kimberly." Several people yelled as they stop to look at her. Jason and Rocky both swore as they slowly made their way over to her through the crowd. They had to take out some of the guards along the way.

"Listen to me!" Kim yelled as the guards pressed in on her with the people around. They had formed a circle around her as Jason and Rocky tried to get closer to her. She was an open target with some many guards around. This was not how this was supposed to go.

More people poured out of the mountain and with them came more guards with guns firing into the crowd.

"We have got to get her out of here." Jason shouted as he took down another guard.

"How can we get to her?" Rocky asked as he looked over at Jason.

"I don't know but we have to try." Jason shouted back. "She is going to be trampled in that crush."

The crush of people tightened around Kimberly as one of the guards took aim. She turned at the last second but was still hit. She slid to the ground and saw the world blacken around her. Before she blacked out, she felt the pain in her side.

Everything happened in slow motion then as Jason and Rocky charged forward. They made it to Kimberly's side as the rest of the team moved people out of the way. Jason scooped her up into her arms as the people that had surrounded Kimberly turned and took out the guards. They had finally realized what the Capitol was capable of and they wanted no part of it.

"We have to get her to the hovercraft." Jason said as Rocky nodded. They started running then to the pick-up point and hoped that they got her back to Eltar in time.

XXXX

"District 2 is in rebellion." Mondo informed Zedd from the doorway.

"What?" Zedd shouted as he jumped to his feet. He had been waiting for news from district 2 on how the rebels had been pushed back and defeated.

"They bombed the mountain and waited for them at the Justice Building. Kimberly was there to try to talk to the people but she was shot." Mondo stated stepping just inside the room.

"She was shot? Is she dead?" Zedd asked with hate. He wanted to be the one to kill her but if she was dead then the rebellion would die as well.

"No, she's not dead but she is injured." Mondo replied. "The people turned on the guards." He said.

"Secure the Capitol." Zedd ordered. "We are their next stop and I want Kimberly brought to me as soon as she steps foot inside the boundary." He said as Mondo nodded and left the room.

Zedd growled as the news sunk in that all the districts were in rebellion. Once this was over, the people would be punished. They thought that the Games were bad enough well things were about to get a whole lot worse and they could thank Kimberly Hart for that.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and the next should be out soon.


	29. Not a Bruise

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this new chapter. I don't own anything but the concept. I want to say thank you to everyone that has read this story. I enjoy writing something that people enjoy.

XXXX

"Kim's been shot." Billy stated as the room erupted into chaos. They had no clue how Kim had been shot and Billy didn't have any other information. Zordon jumped up and walked out of the room. He wanted to hit something because he knew that Kimberly wasn't ready for this mission. She should have stayed here and gotten better instead of running off to district 2.

"Zordon, have you heard the news?" Dana asked as she ran up to him in the hall.

"Yes, Kimberly has been shot and hopefully they will get here soon." He said rubbing the back of his neck trying to keep calm.

"No that wasn't the news I was talking about but Kimberly was shot? I didn't know that." She said in a huff. This was something that she needed to know. She had get the staff in case they had to do surgery or something. She would check on that once she got back to the hospital.

"Then what were you talking about?" Zordon asked looking down at her. Something was wrong; he could by the way she was shifting.

"Its Tommy, he just blacked out." She said. "I need to get back but I wanted you to know." She said as he stared at her.

"I want to see him now." He said as she nodded. They both made their way back down the hall to the hospital. Zordon paused at the window to Tommy's room and saw that he was lying on the bed. "What happened?" He asked as Dana took a chart from one of the nurses.

"We don't know. He was just icing another cake when he dropped everything to grip his side before collapsing onto the floor. Carlos rushed in to check on him but we couldn't get him awake. It's like he is in a coma or something." She explained. She didn't know what was going on only that it did worry her.

"Is there anything you can do?" He asked trying to keep his hopes up.

"No there's not. If I knew what had caused it then I know what to try or give him." She replied. "I'm sorry, Zordon. I know how much he means to you and Kimberly. I will try everything I can." She said before walking away from him.

Zordon stood there and just watched Tommy lay there. He didn't know why Tommy had blacked out since he was fine. No one had entered his room and he hadn't seen Kimberly. It didn't make sense to him. Turning Zordon made his way back to the Command Center to see how far out the hovercraft was. Hopefully they got here soon enough to save Kimberly.

XXXX

Andros finally set the hovercraft down; Jason was out in a flash with Kimberly in his arms. Rocky was right on his heels. Kim hadn't moved during the flight back and that worried Jason. He didn't see any blood but she could be bleeding internally. The one thing he did know was that this was bad.

"Jason, how is she?" Zordon asked when he saw Jason running toward him.

"Not good." Jason replied as he brushed past Zordon. He had to get her to the hospital fast.

"She was shot while trying to talk to the people. One of the guards shot her." Rocky informed him. They walked together several steps behind Jason.

"What happened after she went down?" Zordon asked as they stepped into the hospital ward. Nurses were rushing toward the OR which Zordon knew was where they had Kimberly.

"The people turned on the guards. I guess seeing them shoot her, snapped them out of their haze." Rocky replied as Zordon nodded. He figured that had been the case, he only wished that Kimberly wouldn't have been hurt in the process.

"What are you two doing here?" Alpha asked walking over to them. He had been allowed to move around with the condition that he not leave the hospital. The doctors had promised him that if he continued to get well that he would be out in about a week. It was news that Alpha treasured because he was ready to get out of here. He had an idea for the soldiers going into the Capitol. Someone of them needed new suits and he knew exactly what to design. He just had to get out of the hospital.

"Kimberly was shot while in district 2." Zordon stated as the three of them sat down in the waiting area. It wasn't really a room like a normal hospital but it was plenty big enough for the three of them. Jason would also be able to sit with them when he was forced out of the operating room.

"What? How was she shot?" Alpha demanded.

"She tried talking to the people when one of the guards shot her. They were shooting into the crowd to stop the chaos." Rocky answered. "It was a crush of people and we couldn't get to her in time." He said as his eyes glazed over. He saw Kimberly being shot and going down in slow motion in his mind. She just had to make it.

"Don't worry, the suit I made her should have protected her." Alpha stated in a confident tone. "Did you see any blood?" He asked looking over at Rocky.

"No." He responded, blinking before looking over at Alpha. "But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have any internal bleeding." He stated as Zordon nodded.

"It would have to be a powerful round to do that." Alpha said with a smile. "I designed the suit to take a bullet." He explained.

"Well she is passed out at the moment." Rocky said angrily. "Alpha, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." He said once he realized that he had spoken to Alpha harshly.

"Oh I know you're not, it's just the pain talking right now. She will be fine just wait and see." He said as Jason walked toward them.

"What's the news?" Rocky asked standing up. Zordon and Alpha kept their seats.

"Dana said that she doesn't need surgery because she can't find any bleeds. In fact, she said that Kimberly looked like she had never been hit." He said with a sigh.

"Then why is she passed out?" Rocky asked.

"Apparently her body was past the point of exhaustion and just gave out. Dana is going to keep her overnight and observe her in case anything develops. She said that Kimberly should be fine by morning and that she would wake up once her body got its rest." He stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"So she is going to be alright?" Rocky asked as Zordon and Alpha stood up.

"Yes, she's going to be fine." Dana said behind Jason which caused him to turn around to face the doctor. "Kimberly is a fighter but I must say Alpha your suit is amazing. She doesn't even have a bruise where she was shot." She stated as Alpha smiled.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Zordon asked.

"No, I'm sorry I don't. She is showing signs of severe exhaustion but several hours rest will cure that." She said looking at him.

"Well that's good news." Zordon stated as everyone nodded. "What about Tommy?" He asked remembering that he had another problem on his hands.

"I still don't know what's wrong with him but he is resting comfortably at the moment. I can't find anything wrong with him." Dana stated. She was as confused as everyone on why Tommy had passed out on them.

"Wait, something happened to Tommy?" Jason asked looking over at Zordon.

"Yea he passed out just before I heard the news about Kimberly." He replied.

"So they both passed out at almost the same time?" Jason asked as Zordon and Dana nodded.

"Is it just me or does anyone else find that odd?" Rocky asked looking around at everyone.

"It is odd but they were in two different places so they cannot be linked." Dana stated. She didn't really think that there was a link between Tommy and Kimberly just because they were passed out at the same time. "Now if you will excuse me, I want to check on Kimberly again before looking in on Tommy." She said as they nodded before she turned and walked away.

"You two need to go to the debriefing and if there is any change with Kimberly, I will come get you." Zordon said as Rocky and Jason nodded before heading to the Command Center.

"I think that they are linked." Alpha said as soon as Rocky and Jason were out of earshot.

Zordon looked around the room before looking back at Alpha.

"I do too." He said. "But I do know that I need to check on Tommy before heading to the Command Center. I want to get the details of the mission." He said as Alpha nodded. Zordon slowly walked to look in on Tommy again before heading to the Command Center for the meeting.

XXXX

"You know that this is the only thing that makes me smile." Zedd stated as he reran the tape from district 2 of Kimberly being shot.

"The people are turning on us though, the more that runs." Mondo stated from beside him.

"Why is it on TV?" Zedd asked pausing the tape before looking at Mondo.

"We don't know." He replied as Zedd growled. "Everything was offline during the attack."

"Take it off." Zedd commanded as Mondo nodded and left the room. Zedd hit play again and watched as Kimberly collapsed. The boy that caught her looked familiar but he knew the one that was right on the first's footsteps.

"Rocky, there you are. I knew that there was more to you than anyone else knew." He said to himself. "Well I think that its time you paid the piper." He said before shutting the TV off and leaving the room. He had to plan something special for Rocky.

XXXX

_Kimberly looked around and saw only trees. They looked like the same trees that circled Angel Grove, the ones that she and Jason hunted in. _

"_What are you doing here?" A voice asked behind her. _

_Spinning around, she saw Tommy walking toward her. "Tommy, what's going on?" She asked walking toward him. As far as she knew, he had never been out in the woods surrounding Angel Grove. _

"_I lost something." He said as he stopped a few feet away from him. She did the same not sure what he would do. The last time that she had been close to him, he had tried to kill her. _

"_What did you lose out here?" She asked looking around them. All she could see was the woods. _

"_I don't know." He said as she looked back at him. _

"_Then how do you know you lost it?" She asked really puzzled now. _

"_Something is missing." He said looking around. "You are the Crane." He said looking back at her. She noticed that his eyes had a green tint around them. _

"_I am." She confirmed a little worried now. _

"_The birds listen to you sing." He stated which confused her. _

"_What?" She asked. She had no clue what he was talking about now. _

"_President Zedd said that the birds listen to you sing. He said that the Crane had to be destroyed because the birds would listen to her and turn against the Capitol that had taken care of them." He said taking a step for her. _

"_Tommy, that's not true." She said stepping towards him. "You know me better than that." She pleaded with him. _

"_President Zedd said that you were not to be trusted." He said stepping into the few inches that was between them. _

"_Do you really believe that you can't trust me?" She asked standing her ground. _

"_I don't know." He whispered. "Kimberly, please help me." He said as she reached for his hands. _

"_Just tell me how." She pleaded. "I will help you but you have to tell me how." She said. _

"_You're pink." He said suddenly. _

"_My suit is pink, yes but I'm not pink." She said as he shook his head. _

"_You are pink." He said again. _

_Kimberly didn't know what to say to that. She didn't what was going on with him. "Tommy, look at me. I'm not pink." She said trying to reason with him. _

_Growling he released her hands and backed away from her. "Just leave me alone. You can't help me. No one can help me." He stated looking away from her. _

"_No, I don't believe that. Please let me help you." She said taking a step toward him. _

"_You can't help me, not now." He said before everything went black. _

"_Tommy!" She yelled into the black but nothing happened. _

XXXX

The debriefing meeting lasted two hours and everyone was glad when they got to leave. Jason made his way to the hospital to check on Kimberly while Rocky went in search of Aisha. He wanted to talk to her and see what she thought about his plan.

Five minutes later, he was walking into Aisha's room that she shared with Adam and Tanya. Rita hadn't wanted to put her in the same room as them but Rocky insisted that she room with them. Aisha would have lost it if she hadn't have had them to lean on.

"Rocky, you're back." Aisha said as he stepped into the room and closing the door.

"I am." He said with a smile. Aisha always bought a smile to his face.

"How have you been?" He asked walking over to her. Once he was within a few inches of her, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her body. He loved just holding her close to him.

"Crane is hurt." She said into his shoulder as he rubbed her back slowly.

"She is but she will be better in the morning." He replied close to her ear, hoping that it was true.

"Falcon is hurt." She said as he sighed. It was one of those days. He just wished that he could to talk to her without all the riddles. Some days she was better than others but there were days that he never knew what she was talking about.

"He is only sleeping." Rocky replied wondering how she knew that Tommy was passed out too. She didn't scare him sometimes with what she knew.

"Both are dreaming." She said pulling away from him.

"She has been saying that for the past two hours. I was wondering what she meant by them dreaming." Tanya stated drawing his attention over to her and Adam.

"They are bout passed out at the moment but how she knew that, I don't know." Rocky said looking back at Aisha. She was smiling up at him.

"Maybe her spirit animal told her." Adam suggested as Rocky sighed.

"You could be right." He said running his hand through his hair. "How has she been?" He asked looking over at Adam and Aisha.

"Good, I'm not sure that she remembered that you were gone." Adam replied.

"That's good." Rocky muttered before looking back at Aisha. "Honey, I want to get married next week." He said looking into her eyes.

"Crane and Falcon must be there." She said with a smile.

"They will be as long as you want to marry me." He said unsure of her answer.

"I want to marry my Ape." She said taking his hands in hers. "I love you." She stated as Rocky smiled down at her.

"I love you too." He said leaning down to brush his lips across hers.

XXXX

"How is Kimberly?" Jason asked as he saw Dana leave Kimberly's room.

"Resting comfortably at the moment but you can go in and see her. We moved Trini in there with her to see if it would help Kimberly." She said as he nodded. Dana moved to the side to let Jason in before walking away.

Jason stepped into the room and saw Kimberly along the far wall. She was sleeping peacefully, he noted.

"Hello stranger." Trini said to his right.

"Dana told me that they moved you in here. How are you feeling?" He asked walking over to her bed.

"Better but I wish that I had of been on that mission. I feel bad for Kimberly." She said easing up in her bed.

"Well I was there and couldn't stop it." He said rubbing his face. "I mean I watched them shoot her and still didn't make it in time." He muttered as he grabbed the chair next to her bed.

"Jason, she is going to be fine. Alpha made that suit to protect her even when you are not next to her." She said as he sat down.

"She was still hurt even if it didn't leave a bruise." He stated looking over at Kimberly.

"Yea she was but she will live." Trini urged. "Jason, look at me." She said as Jason looked away from Kimberly back to Trini.

"What?" He asked.

"Kimberly is going to live. She is fine just tired at the moment." She said reaching for one of his hands. "She is going to make it through this rebellion but she needs you to stay strong." She said rubbing his hand between hers.

"I'm trying but she is my best friend and it's hard." He whispered closing his eyes.

"I know but you couldn't do anything while she was in the Games and she had a greater chance of dying there. You are at her side along with Rocky and the others. Trust me; she will make it through this." She said brushing her fingers tips across his cheek.

Jason opened his eyes and looked at her and slowly smiled at her. "I'm glad that I saved you." He whispered as she smiled.

"I am too." She whispered as Kimberly moaned behind them.

"Kimberly." Jason said as he stood up and walked over to her. Trini was right behind him to check on her as well. She had been allowed to get up and move around as long as she didn't tire herself out.

"Kimberly." Jason said again as he grabbed one of Kim's hands that was lying on top of the sheet covering her.

"Jason?" Kim questioned before opening her eyes.

"Yes it's me." He whispered.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around. "Trini, what are you doing here?" She asked when she noticed Trini next to Jason.

"You are in the hospital because you pased out in district 2." Jason explained.

"I am here because they moved me in here. I guess that they didn't want you to do anything stupid so I am watching over you." Trini replied.

Kimberly looked at both of them when she remembered what happened. "I was shot." She stated reaching down her side. "How bad is it?" She asked not finding a bandage.

"Not a scratch." Jason answered.

"How is that possible? I know I felt that bullet." She stated.

"Alpha's suit protected you from it. You don't even have a bruise or anything." Trini supplied.

"But I feel bruised and like I was shot." She protested. How could Alpha's suit have protected her that much?

"Well that's because you haven't rested enough. You have been pushing yourself too hard for too long and worrying about Tommy that your body just gave out. The doctor has ordered you to rest." Jason stated as Trini nodded.

"I can't believe that I was that tired though. I mean I have been pushing myself for years providing for my family." Kim said not really believing that being tired was the problem.

"I think that this rebellion is a little more on your mind than providing for your family. Also you know that you are worried about Tommy." Trini said gently.

"I guess you're right." Kim muttered with a sigh. "How is everyone else from the mission?" She asked looking at Jason.

"They are fine and district 2 is on our side now." He answered.

"What? How is that possible? They were in chaos." She said as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa let me help you." Jason said as Trini rushed to the other side of Kimberly's bed to help him.

"There you go, are you thirsty?" Trini asked.

"A little." Kim replied as Trini nodded and grabbed the pitcher and glass on the table next to Kim's bed.

"Here you go but drink slowly." Trini ordered as she handed Kim the glass.

"Thank you." Kim said before taking a slow drink. "Now explain to me why district 2 is on our side." Kim stated looking at Jason.

"Well when they watched the guards shoot you I think it changed their minds on the Capitol. Most of them overthrew the guards with little problems." He said.

"Well at least one good thing came out of all of this." Kim said as the door opened to reveal Zordon and Dana.

"So you are up." Zordon said as he and Dana walked over to Kimberly's bed.

"She hasn't been up that long." Jason informed them as he and Trini stepped back. Dana grabbed Kim's chart and started taking notes.

"You do look better than when they bought you in." Dana stated as she reached for Kim's wrist to take her pulse. "Your color has returned too. How do you feel?" She asked releasing Kim's wrist.

"Better, I'm a little hungry though." Kim said as Dana smiled at her.

"I'm sure I can do something about that." Dana said. "I think you are well on the mend but please don't overdo it for the next few days. Rest as much as possible because you don't need to storm the Capitol in the condition you were in while in district 2." She said as Kim nodded.

"I will get as much rest as possible. Thank you." Kim said as Dana smiled again before leaving the room.

"You do look better." Zordon commented. "Alpha did a fine job on your Crane suit." He said.

"Yes he did." Kim muttered before taking a deep breath. "How is Tommy?" She asked as Jason shook his head. Of course she would want to know about Tommy as soon as she could. If she hadn't been worrying about Tommy so much, she would be getting the rest she needed.

Zordon sighed before really looking at Kimberly. "Shouldn't you be more focused on getting better?" He asked without answering her.

"I am but I still want to know how Tommy is? Has he made any improvements?" She asked as she focused on Zordon.

"Not really but then again he has been passed out for about as long as you have been." He stated slowly.

"What happened?" Kim asked. There was an edge of panic in her voice that Zordon didn't want there.

"Nothing, he just passed out. Dana has looked him over and she couldn't find a reason." He informed her. "Don't worry though because he is awake now. Everything seems to be fine with him." He said as she nodded.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked remembering her dream.

"Yea, he is icing a cake at the moment. Katherine is with him talking about last year's Games and he is not attacking her." He informed her.

"So he doesn't attack her when she talks to him." Kim whispered as her heart broke a little more. Tommy attacked her in her dreams and real life but not Katherine.

"Kimberly, he will be talking to you soon enough. Now focus on getting better." Jason stated as Kim nodded. She knew that he was right but she still didn't like it.

"I will leave now so that you can rest some more. We have a meeting in the morning but Dulcea said that you are not to come if you are not 100% better." He said backing away from Kim's bed.

"Okay but I will be there." She said as he nodded and walked out of the room.

"I'll go too but please get some rest." Jason said as Kim nodded.

"I will." She replied.

"I'll make sure that she does." Trini said as Jason nodded.

"Thanks." Jason replied before leaving the room as well.

"I swear he treats me like a baby sometimes." Kim muttered as Trini laughed.

"Don't worry, he really loves you and only wants the best for you." Trini stated as she sat on the end of Kimberly's bed.

Kim sighed as she looked at Trini. "I know it's why I don't say anything about how overbearing he is being." She said running her hands through her hair. "I must look a mess."

"Well I have seen you better but you haven't had a chance to see your style team today either." Trini said with a smile. "Do you love him?" She asked losing her smile.

"Jason?" Kim asked as Trini nodded. "Yea, I mean he is my best friend." She said.

"Best friend?" Trini asked looking uncertain.

"Yes." Kim replied. She didn't know what Trini was really asking her because she knew that Trini wanted to know something.

"So you're not in love with him?" Trini asked slowly.

"With Jason?" Kim asked as Trini nodded. "No, not at all, I mean I love him but as a best friend or older brother. I mean Jason has been there for me in good times and bad. I don't know what I would have done those first few months in the woods. I was so young to be the only provider for my family but Jason was right there helping. He showed me how to trap and skin an animal while I showed him which berries were good. He is my rock." She said as Trini nodded.

"You and Jason are close." Trini admitted.

"Yea we are but we do not love each other like that." Kim said finally realizing that Trini liked Jason. "You know I think he likes you." Kim said with a smile.

"What? How do you know?" Trini asked blushing.

"Well he is my best friend and I can see the way he acts around you." Kim replied as Trini sighed.

"Am I that easy to read?" She asked.

"No, not really, I just noticed that you were relieved to know that Jason and I were not in love. Don't worry; I won't tell Jason but you really should." Kim said.

"I've never felt like this before." Trini whispered.

"I guess that you didn't want to risk it with Zedd always around in your personal life." Kim said leaning back against her pillows. Her back had started to hurt a little.

"No, I did not." Trini said as Carlos walked into with a tray of food.

"Dana said that you were hungry." The nurse said as Kim's stomach growled.

"Well my stomach says I am." Kim said with a smile.

"I bought enough for the both of you since I know that Trini hasn't eaten anything yet." He said placing the tray on the table beside Kim's bed.

"Thank you, it saves me from walking to the dining hall in my hospital gown." Trini said as Carlos nodded.

"I'm sure that Rita would have loved that." Carlos said with a smile. "Enjoy you food and if you two need anything let me know." He said before leaving the room.

"I wonder what's for dinner." Trini said standing up and walking over to the tray.

"I don't care as long as I can eat it." Kim said as Trini laughed. The two of them ate their dinner and talked more about Jason.

XXXX

"Zordon, can I speak with you." Rocky said as he came out of Aisha's room.

"Is something wrong with Aisha?" Zordon asked as he turned back to Rocky.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. In fact Aisha is really good. I just want to know if it would be possible if we get married." He rushed out.

"You want to marry Aisha?" Zordon asked as Rocky nodded. "I see no reason then why you can't. Do you know what day?" He asked.

"One day next week is as far as we have gotten. Since the rebellion is going on, we don't want to make too big a fuss and I'm not sure if Aisha could take a big ordeal." He said as Zordon nodded.

"Well let's find someone who can marry you while you decide what day will work with both of you." He said as Rocky nodded.

"Have you seen Kimberly?" Rocky asked.

"I have and she is awake and doing better." He replied. "You may want to go tell her your news before someone else does. She will want to hear it from you." He said as Rocky laughed.

"Yes I know she will want to hear it from me." He said. "How is Tommy?" He asked losing his smile.

"The same but I know a way you can include him in your day." Zordon said as Rocky looked at him.

"What is that and can it hurt Kimberly?" He asked. His first concern was Kimberly because the last time those two had been in the same room together; he had tried to kill her.

"He can make your wedding cake. He is actually very good but as for Kimberly. He shouldn't hurt her like you are thinking but it may pain her. We will watch him closely so that he doesn't hurt her." He said.

"As long as he is watched, I don't care. Aisha would love a wedding cake, I know." Rocky said.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt Kimberly." Zordon stated as Rocky nodded.

"Okay well I better go see Kimberly then and tell her the good news." He said as Zordon nodded and watched Rocky head towards Kimberly's room. He had to get to work and find someone that could marry them. There should be someone here since people in district 13 were married. Dulcea might know who could perform the ceremony here. He just had to find her.

XXXX

"I heard that you were awake, Sleeping Beauty." Rocky said walking into Kim and Trini's room.

"Rocky, where have you been?" Kim asked setting her plate on the side table. Trini had moved it closer to her while they ate.

"I was here for a few minutes until the doctor said that you were just exhausted. After that, I had to see Aisha." He said walking over to her bed. Trini finished up her meal and put it back on the tray.

"You look like you've had some good news." Trini commented. She had never really seen Rocky like this.

"Oh I do." Rocky said flashing another smile. "Aisha and I are getting married next week." He said as Kim smiled. Trini rushed over to him to give him a hug.

"Congratulations." Trini said before backing up. "This is the best news." She said as Rocky nodded. He then walked over to Kim's bed.

"What do you think?" Rocky asked sitting on the end of Kimberly's bed.

"I think that this is wonderful news. You two deserve to be happy." Kim said wrapping her arms around Rocky's neck.

"Thank you. I'm sure that Aisha would like both of you to be there. I know I would." He said as he pulled back from Kimberly.

"We wouldn't miss it." Kim said as Trini nodded. "Oh does Aisha have a wedding dress?" Kim asked remembering something.

"No, she doesn't but she does have a few nice dresses that she can wear." He said.

"I have an idea." She said smiling at him.

"What?" He asked as Trini looked at Kimberly. She wanted to know what Kimberly had up her sleeve as well.

"Alpha did make me several dresses after the Victory Tour and mostly no one has ever seen except for a few people." Kim stated.

"What are you saying, Kimberly?" He asked.

"Do you think that Aisha would mind wearing a dress designed for me?" Kim asked.

"No, I don't think she would and thank you." Rocky stated humbly.

"It's nothing and I would rather see Alpha's work on someone truly in love and not hanging in a closet." She said as Trini smiled.

"Thank you." Rocky said again as Kimberly nodded. "I better go and see what I need to get done between now and then." He said before leaving.

"Kimberly, you have deeper emotions than anyone knows." Trini stated as soon as Rocky shut the door. "Where are the dresses since I know that they are not in this room?" She said walking over to stand next to Kimberly's bed.

"They are back home in Angel Grove but I know that Rita is planning to send some people there to gather more supplies for the people here. I will just grab them then." Kim said.

"Just make sure that you get enough rest or Jason and Zordon will not be happy with you or Rocky." Trini stated as Kim smiled.

"I know and I plan too." Kim replied.

XXXX

"So Rocky and Aisha are getting married?" Dulcea asked as she smiled at Zordon.

"Yes they are and I for one am happy about it. They both deserve to be happy." He said resting his hands on the back of a chair. He didn't sit down though because he had a lot to do before next week.

"I am too and there is a preacher here who will marry them. I will speak with him and make sure that next week works for him as well. A wedding here will be such a joy." Dulcea said as Zordon nodded.

"I agree." He said. "Thank you for taking care of this." He said backing up.

"Where are you going now?" She asked. "You never stay in here anymore to see how the districts are doing." She commented.

"I'm going to check on Tommy. I wish I had enough time in the day to check on the districts but with Kimberly not getting enough sleep and Tommy not better, my time is better served helping them." He said as she stood up.

"Just remember to take time for yourself or you will burn out before they do." She reminded him.

He nodded before leaving the room. She had things to do as well like finding the preacher for Rocky and Aisha.

XXXX

Zordon made his way back to Tommy's room to check on him. It had been a long day and he just wanted to make sure that Tommy hadn't attacked anyone.

"Zordon, I do believe that you are here more than I am." Dana commented once she saw Zordon coming toward her.

"I was about to say the same about you." He said with a smile. "How has he been?" He asked walking over to the window. He noticed that Tommy was alone now looking at pictures.

"Well he hasn't attacked anyone and he talked with Katherine almost all afternoon about the Games. She even mentioned Kimberly's name and he didn't react. He just kept icing cake after cake." She replied as he nodded.

"What pictures is he looking at?" He asked.

"Kira thought that pictures of people from Angel Grove would help him remember the past clearly. We made sure that there wasn't any of Kimberly or her family in it. He has been going through it for over an hour and been calm the whole time." She said looking back at Zordon. "I think he is finally fighting the brainwashing."

"I hope so." Zordon said as they watched Tommy flip another page to look at more pictures. It seemed like Kimberly and Tommy were getting better but he wouldn't get his hopes up yet. They still had a long way to go.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. I want to say a special thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I love seeing how involved you get into the story. I hope this chapter lived up to the previous ones.


	30. Dresses

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Dana finally released Kimberly and Trini from the hospital a day after Kim was bought in. They were moved into the room beside Jason and Rocky. Kim knew that it was Zordon's doing to have them near the boys but she was okay with it because she wasn't in the hospital anymore.

Dana had also said it was okay for her to travel to Angel Grove in the morning. Jason wasn't happy about it but he was going on the mission anyway so he could watch over her. Zordon had told her to not linger too long anywhere and get back in the hovercraft before the others. They didn't need her shot again.

Kim didn't know if Zedd had anyone in Angel Grove watching it but she wasn't taking her chances. She didn't need anything to go wrong before the mission in the Capitol. Rita would use any excuse to keep Kimberly away from the Capitol but she wasn't going to find any.

Kimberly would lead that attack and be the one to kill Zedd. After all he had done, it was the only thing that would make her happy.

"You all settled in?" Trini asked from behind Kimberly. The boys had helped them moved her stuff into the room since she had been sharing a room with her mom and sister. Trini didn't have anything to move so she was helping Jason and Rocky with Kim's things.

"I guess." Kim sighed and looked around.

"I know it's hard because it's not Angel Grove but once this war is over you can go back there." Trini said sitting down on Kimberly's bed. She was still a little weak from Zedd's torture but she was getting stronger every day.

"Angel Grove is in ruin. What is there to go back for?" Kim asked putting away her hunting bag that she had bought back from Angel Grove the last time.

"It's your home, Kimberly. You will always want to go back and your house is still standing." Trini pointed out.

"Yea both of them." Kim muttered before looking back at Trini. "I'm sorry." Kim stated as she sat down beside Trini.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. Remember that Zedd destroyed my family and home." Trini said. "Have you been to see Tommy?" She asked quietly.

"No." Kim answered looking down at the floor.

"Why?" Trini asked because she knew that something was wrong with Kimberly and it had to do with Tommy.

"Because it hurts too much to see him like that, I can't just stand around watching him through a glass." She replied as tears pooled in her eyes. "It's just like right after our first's game when I couldn't reach him. The doctors and nurses were trying to stop the bleeding and save him but they wouldn't let me in. I had to watch it all from the other side of the glass." Kim said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Kimberly." Trini said as she wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Zedd will pay for what he's done to Tommy and to everyone else." Kim said as she tried to gain control of her emotions. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"You just need to remember that and stay strong." Trini said rubbing Kim's back with her hand. "You are not in this alone." She whispered.

"I know." Kim whispered back as she stood up. "Come on we better get to the Command Center." She said as Trini sighed and nodded. Hopefully Kim did know that she wasn't in this alone, that she had people willing to step up and let her lean on them.

They quickly made their way to the Command Center and saw that everyone else was already there. Kim wanted to know the plans for tomorrow were. She knew her main goal was to grab the wedding dresses that Alpha had designed for her so that Aisha could pick the one she wanted to wear.

"Kimberly, Trini, I'm glad that you could join us." Rita stated as they found seats between Jason and Rocky. Kim didn't think that she sounded glad but she didn't push it.

"Since everyone is here, I will get started." Andros said standing up. "We will be flying out early tomorrow morning to escape detection by the Capitol. I will set the hovercraft down just beyond the border of Angel Grove. I believe that there is weak spot in the fence." He said looking over at Jason and Kimberly.

"There is." Jason stated as Kimberly nodded.

"Good, we will use that to get into Angel Grove. I want everyone to be quick and grab whatever supplies you can find." Andros said.

"Kimberly, you are only going for one thing so make sure that you are the first one back on the hovercraft. We don't need you to be spotted." Rita stated as Kimberly nodded. She didn't plan on missing this up.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Zordon asked looking around the room.

"Are there any guards?" Carter asked from the back of the room. He was leaned up against the wall near the rest of the team that was going.

"Assume that there are but we cannot confirm if there is or not." Billy replied. "I will keep a close on Angel Grove while you are there." He stated.

"If there are no more questions then everyone is free to leave and remember that you still have to go to training as scheduled." Rita said. Kim had no clue what training she was talking about but she would ask Zordon or Jason. They would tell her what she meant by that.

Everyone got up to leave the room except for Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Zordon, Dulcea, and Rita. Kim knew Rocky would have stayed but he had a wedding to plan.

"Training?" Trini asked looking at Jason. She knew that Kim didn't know anything about it so she didn't even look over at her.

"Yes training, something that you and Kimberly had been absent from since you arrived here." Rita said looking at them directly.

"Trini has been in the hospital so she couldn't go to training and Kimberly has been busy with the rebellion." Zordon stated looking over at Rita as Jason nodded before noticing the time and left the room too.

"Well the two of them will need to start training or they will not be on the team that lands in the Capitol." Rita remarked before leaving the room.

"Is she serious?" Kim asked looking over at Zordon. She was the Crane so she thought that that meant she didn't have to train. It was her job to lead the rebellion or so she thought.

"I believe she is." He replied wondering what Rita's game was. Kimberly was going on the mission since it was her job to lead. Rita wanted to control Kimberly but he wasn't sure why. What was going on between those two?

"Well training can't hurt either of you and it will better prepare you for the Capitol." Dulcea reasoned looking at Trini and Kimberly.

"Dulcea has a point." Trini commented as she looked at Kimberly.

"I guess so." Kim said looking at Trini. "When is training?" She asked looking at Zordon and Dulcea.

"Today's session begins in an hour." Zordon replied still wondering about Rita.

"Please take it easy today because the others have been going for weeks." Dulcea stated as Kim and Trini nodded.

"What about tomorrow's session? I will be in Angel Grove." Kim pointed out. She didn't want Rita to hold that against her.

"Well since most of the people who are in the training are going to be in Angel Grove there will be no class tomorrow." Zordon stated. "Trini, you can still work out if you want to, to help build up your strength." He said as Trini nodded.

"Okay you two, get going. You will want to change and be down on sublevel 6 before class begins." Dulcea said as Trini and Kim nodded before leaving the room.

"What do you think about Rita issuing that threat?" Zordon asked as he shut the door behind the girls.

Dulcea looked over at him. "She is changing. I can see that but she does make a good point about them being in training." She said standing up. "It will help them when they reach the Capitol. We have no way of knowing what Zedd has in place for an attack or what obstacles they will face." She said looking at him.

"Yes it is better for them but why the threat?" He asked leaning against the door. "I don't see what propose her threat served."

"I don't either." She mused. "Kimberly does pose a threat to her position, maybe she is feeling that strain." She said.

"Kimberly doesn't want to be the President though. She only wants her family and friends to be safe." Zordon stated as Dulcea nodded.

"I know but the people do listen to her. Look at district 2, the people only rose up and rebelled after Kimberly was shot." She pointed out.

"But not before, Kim was talking to them but they really hadn't listened." He stated.

"Zordon, you know as well as I do that the whole reason we are even in the rebellion was because Kimberly rose up. She has a power that Rita is scared of." She said walking over to him.

"I know." Zordon muttered. "If she knew how to wield that power then she would be a threat to Rita but she doesn't." He pointed out.

"But she is getting stronger every day, do you think that she could have done all of this a year ago?" She asked.

"No, but then again she had the threat from Zedd hanging over her head." He said with a hint of anger. "I'm glad that she is getting stronger but I am keeping my eye on Rita." He said moving away from the door.

"I will too because like you, I don't trust her to leave Kimberly alone." She said as he opened the door and they left the room.

XXXX

Kim pulled pink t-shirt out and put it on. She had on some workout pants that were the standard in Eltar. Looking over she saw Trini had on a yellow t-shirt. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"I guess so; I mean this is stupid that you have to go as well." Trini said as Kim shook her head.

"It's okay; it will give me something to do besides avoiding the hospital and wandering the halls." Kim commented as Trini sighed.

"You need to go see him." She stated because she knew that Kimberly needed to talk to Tommy more than anyone else. Tommy had to get better and soon because she wasn't sure if Kimberly would be able to take down Zedd without Tommy at her side.

"No, I can't at least not now." Kim protested as she walked over to the door. "Come on, I don't want to be late." She said as Trini nodded and followed her out of the room. The girls had plenty of time but Trini knew that Kimberly didn't want to talk about Tommy so it was just better to drop the subject at the moment.

XXXX

"Here are the blueprints of the Capitol." Mondo said handing Zedd the rolled up papers.

"Good, I want to go over these tonight. Tomorrow bring the city's engineers so that we can make the changes before the rebels make it here." He said as Mondo nodded.

"What time would you like them here?" He asked looking at Zedd.

"As early as possible, I want everything in place." He said walking over to the low table in the corner to roll out the blueprints.

"They will be here early then." Mondo said before leaving the room.

Zedd didn't even spare a glance to watch him leave. Instead he focused on the weaker points of the Capitol. He had no idea when the rebels would attack but he did know that they would. The city had to be prepared. He just wished he knew how they would attack. Each district that they attacked was different. They wanted to keep him on his toes but it wouldn't work with him. He would have to just prepare the city for any kind of attack. The rebellion would end like it had started, with Kimberly.

XXXX

Kim tried to catch her breath as she rounded the corner. They had been running around the track for over ten minutes and she wasn't used to this. She could run for almost five minutes but after that she would have to stop. Everyone had already passed her once including Trini. How Trini could be running like that when she had been tortured and in a hospital bed for days confused Kimberly.

"Step it up." Jason said as he came up behind her.

"I'm trying." Kim huffed out as she glared at Jason. He didn't even look out of breath to her.

"We have been working up to this for weeks." He stated answering her question without her even asking.

"Uh huh." She said between breaths.

"Kimberly, you are doing good just remember to breath in through your nose and out your mouth. It will help train your lungs." He stated as he kept pace with her.

"If I only had my bow." She muttered as Jason laughed.

"You wouldn't be able to shoot straight due to all that heavy breathing." He said with a laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny." Rocky stated coming up behind them.

"Kimberly thinking that she could shoot straight while she is breathing hard." Jason said shooting Kim a smile.

"I will catch you asleep sometime." Kim threatened as the three of them made their way toward the starting point. "Oh how much longer?" Kim groaned.

"Don't worry this will get easier." Jason said as the whistle was blown to signal everyone that the fifteen minutes was up. "See it's over now." He stated as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Everyone gather round." Carter said as everyone walked over to him. "Good job everyone, now I am going to try something different." He said looking over the group.

"Do we get to work with weapons?" Jason called out. They had been building up their endurance over the past several days but they didn't get to doing anything with weapons yet.

"No, not exactly, everyone will be split up so that you are sparring one on one. There might come a point when you are facing someone on your own and I want everyone to be prepared for that." He said as everyone nodded.

"Will it be girls against girls and boys against boys?" Rocky asked looking around the room. There wasn't that many girls here but he knew that they would need to learn how to fight a man too.

"No because they need to learn how to fight a man just like you will need to learn how to fight a woman. Each has different skills that you will need to become familiar with." Carter instructed. "Now you will need to spread out so that no one gets hurt." He stated as he began to call out the names of sparring partners. Rocky was paired with Trini; Jason was paired with a girl named Sydney, while Kim was paired with Andros. It was going to be a long afternoon but at least Kim didn't have to run anymore.

XXXX

Zordon left the training room to speak with Dana. He wanted to ask Dana what she thought about with Tommy making Rocky and Aisha's wedding cake. If Dana said it was okay then he would work on a way to make sure that Tommy didn't attack Kimberly during the reception.

Walking over to the window, he saw Katherine sitting in the room with Tommy. It was almost like Tommy was back to normal. He was talking with Katherine and actually smiling over something she said. If only he could actually do that with Kimberly in the room, it would make his life easier.

"Zordon, how are you today?" Dana asked walking over to him.

"Good, how is he?" He asked without looking back at Tommy.

"Surprisingly good today, Katherine has been in there since before lunch just talking to him. He hasn't acted like he was going to attack her once." She answered as he nodded.

"Has she bought up Kimberly?" He asked since that was Tommy's trigger.

"No but then again I asked her not too just to see how much progress he has made. They have talked about Angel Grove though at length." She stated as he sighed. "Don't worry Zordon, he is getting better."

"I just wish that it was sooner." He muttered. "Rocky and Aisha are getting married." He stated quietly.

"Oh that is wonderful news, when is the wedding?" She asked as she smiled big. It was really the first time that he had seen her smile like that.

"Next week once all the details are ironed out." He stated as she nodded. "Do you think that Tommy is okay to make their wedding cake?" He asked.

"Yes, he shouldn't have a problem doing that." She answered. "He could possibly joined them if you want to try to trust him that far." She said with caution.

"Well it's what I was really meaning; I think that it will be a good test for him and her." He stated looking back at Tommy who was telling Katherine something.

"Carlos and a guard could be at his side to make sure that he doesn't attack her. They will be able to hold him back in case she does trigger an episode." She mentioned. "I think that this would provide us the chance to see them in the same room."

"Okay then as long as Carlos and a guard are beside Tommy then I think this could work as well." Zordon stated. "I want him to be able to go on the mission to the Capitol for Kimberly's sake but I have to trust him not to attack her." He said as she nodded.

"Don't worry he is trying to fight it." She whispered confidently before leaving him alone once again. He sat there and watched Tommy and Katherine for a little longer trying to find some sign that would let him know that Tommy was doing better but he found none. He would just have to wait until next week to find out if Tommy could be around Kimberly without attacking her.

XXXX

Kimberly was up in an instant the next morning. She would be traveling back to Angel Grove this morning and she did not want to get left behind for being late. Getting up, she quickly got dressed and made her way to pick-up point. It didn't take her long to get there and she discovered she wasn't the only one up this early. Jason was already there waiting along with Zordon.

"I wondered if you would get up in time today." Jason stated as Kim shook her head at him.

"You know that I always got up early when we went hunting." She stated as he nodded.

"I know but you haven't had to do that in a long time. I just figured that you forgot how." He said with a smile.

"Very funny, Jason." She shot back at him. "Where is everyone else?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"They will be along shortly." Zordon answered. "How are you feeling this morning? You are well rested?" He asked looking her over.

"I'm fine and yes I am well rested. I'm pretty sure that I passed out right after dinner last night." She replied. "Training was hard on my body yesterday but I feel great this morning." She said.

"If you would have taken it easy on Andros then you wouldn't have been that tired last night." Jason muttered.

"What?" Zordon asked looking from Kimberly to Jason.

"We were sparring yesterday in training and Kimberly was with Andros. She took it as an opportunity to work some frustration out. I'm pretty sure that Andros wasn't quite ready to face a frustrated Kimberly." Jason remarked as Kim rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't that bad." She muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, you were worse." Jason said with a laugh.

"Whatever." Kim muttered.

"You were only supposed to be training not trying to spar like a mad woman." Zordon stated looking at Kimberly.

"Jason is making out like I beat Andros or something. All we did was spar, nothing more." Kim said glaring at Jason.

"You threw Andros on his butt more than anyone else. I'm pretty sure that Andros had never sparred like that before." Jason pointed out.

"I think that Syd had you on your butt a few times as well." Kim fired back.

Jason groaned because he just wanted to forget yesterday. "It wasn't fair that I got put with her because she has been training with her husband, Sky." He said as Zordon laughed.

"So the boys had a rough time yesterday at training?" Zordon asked as the others finally started showing up.

"You could say that." Jason muttered wanting to drop the topic.

"Well be safe and quick in Angel Grove." Zordon said looking at Jason and Kimberly. "Do not linger any longer than you have too."

"We won't." Jason promised as Kim nodded. He gave them one last look before leaving them alone and joining Dulcea in the Command Center to watch the mission from there.

XXXX

Mondo lead the group of engineers into council room to wait for President Zedd. They hadn't liked getting to the palace this early since they had no idea what the President wanted.

"Looks like you made it on time." Zedd said as he walked into the room. "I have gone over the blueprints of the city I had several things that I wanted taken care of." He said walking over to a long table that had the blueprints spread out. Zedd had made several notes on each set of blueprints.

"Mr. President when would you like these changes to be made?" One of the engineers asked steeping forward.

"As soon as possible, the rebels will make us their final stop and we need to have the city ready by then. We do not need them gaining any ground in our fair city." He stated as the engineers all nodded.

"We will have it done quickly." Another one of the engineers promised as Zedd smiled.

"See that you do." He said sending chills down Mondo's back. He knew that the engineers did not see the danger in those eyes but he did. "Now take the blueprints and see that it is taken care of." Zedd commanded as they nodded, gathered all the blueprints, and left the room.

"Do you want me to oversee the project and make sure that it is done as you asked?" Mondo asked as Zedd looked over at him.

"Yes, do that and if any of them screws up kill him." He said as Mondo nodded and left the room.

XXXX

"Okay everyone be quick." Andros said as he set the hovercraft done on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Kim and Jason were the first off and led the team through woods and through the weak point in the fence before everyone separated. Kim and Jason headed to the winners' houses on the opposite side of town so that Kimberly could grab the wedding dresses. They made it to her house in record time.

"Gather what food you can while I grab the dresses." She said as Jason nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Kim ran up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. She opened the door slowly in case someone was here waiting for her. Thankfully no one was there as she stepped inside and opened her closet. She grabbed the dresses one by one and laid them on her bed behind her. Dust flew everywhere since no one had been here to keep it clean. Grabbing the last dress, she placed it on the bed behind her with the others. She looked through her clothes then to see if there was anything else she needed. She didn't find anything though. Turning around, something caught her eye on the dresser. Looking over at her dresser, she almost fainted.

There was a single white rose there just like the last time she had been here. She knew that that other rose would have been dead by now. Zedd had been here or he had sent someone here. How did he know that they would be here today? There was no way unless there was someone in district 13 that was feeding him information. The only other explanation was that Zedd had a new flower put in here every few days but why?

He didn't know if she was here or not but somehow he guessed that she would be back. Taking in a deep breath, she steadied her heart before opening her eyes. He would not get to her this time, she thought as she hardened her resolve.

Turning back to the bed, she grabbed the dresses and made her way downstairs. She saw that Jason was still gathering food that hadn't spoiled yet.

"Are you ready?" She asked as he turned around to face her.

"I am what about you?" He asked.

"I am but I want to go over to Tommy's for a moment." She said as he nodded and followed her out and into Tommy's house. It was exactly like hers. She had been in here often and knew which room that Tommy slept in.

She laid the dresses on the couch before heading up the stairs. Jason had gone into the kitchen to see if he could find anything in there.

Kim opened Tommy's bedroom door and stepped inside. She did not find a white rose in here thankfully. Walking over to his nightstand, she grabbed the picture that was sitting on it. He told her one time that it was the one thing that he would like to take with him when he died. It was a picture of the two of them while they had been on the Victory Tour. It had been the taken the moment right after he had asked her to marry him.

She grabbed it before making her way back downstairs. She grabbed the dresses again and saw that Jason was waiting for her by the door.

"Ready?" He asked as she nodded. They left Tommy's house and made their way back to the hovercraft. Kimberly knew that Zordon wanted her in and out of Angel Grove before Zedd realized that she was there.

"You got everything?" Carter asked coming up behind them.

"Yes." Jason replied as they made it to the fence.

"Uh, I think we have a problem." Kim said as she looked at the fence then to the dresses in her arms.

"You go through first then I will hand them one by one to you." Jason said as Kim nodded and handed over the dresses.

Slipping through the fence was no problem for her since she had done it for years. It was quite funny to watch Carter though. "Alright I'm ready." Kim said as Jason slowly handed one dress to her. Carter took it while Jason started sending another through.

"What material did Alpha make these with? They are heavier than Kim." Jason said as Kim laughed. The dresses were heavy but not that much.

"I don't know but they don't weight that much." Kim muttered as Carter laughed.

"Is it always like this with you two?" He asked as Jason handed the Kim the last dress.

"Of course." Kim replied with a smile.

"She's a girl and she's mean that's all you need to know." Jason said as he cleared the fence. "Go on, Zordon is going to be mad if you're not on the hovercraft in five minutes." He said giving Kim a look.

Groaning Kim nodded and they made their way back with two minutes to spare. She settled down and waited for the rest of the team. She couldn't wait to see what Aisha thought about the dresses.

XXXX

"These plans are crazy." One of the Capitol's engineers whispered. President Zedd's notes were all over the blueprints.

"Does he really think that the rebels will attack the Capitol?" Another one asked as he tried to figure out how to actually make the changes that the President wanted.

"I guess so since we are on this task." A third said while he rubbed his eyes.

"No questions are needed for you to complete the job." Mondo reminded them. "I suggest that you get to work and get the job done as quickly as possible." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Are we allowed to bring out teams in on this because if not, I am not sure that we would be able to finish this list any time soon?" The first engineer stated.

"As long as they realized that they cannot talk about what the President is doing with anyone other than the crew. You will take responsibility for anyone that you bring on." Mondo said as the men nodded. They understood that this was to be a top secret assignment from the President. They had all heard about out assignments from the President but no one had ever confirmed that there any.

Mondo watched over the engineers and wondered if everything would be done any time soon. Zedd wanted a lot done before the rebels attacked but no one really knew when the rebels would attack.

XXXX

"Well I see that you made it back on your own steam." Zordon said as Kimberly shook her head.

"Of course, I was only going to grab these dresses. I even made it back to the hovercraft with time to spare." She announced as she brushed past him. She wanted to see what Aisha thought.

"Did she make it back in time?" Zordon asked as Jason stepped up next to him. The others brushed past them on their way to the Command Center. They had to attend the debriefing on what they found. Jason and Kimberly were not required to attend since they only went into Kimberly's and Tommy's houses.

"Yes she did and she didn't get faint or weak in the knees that I know of." Jason answered. "She was in and out of her and Tommy's houses then back to the hovercraft." He added.

"Why did she go into Tommy's house?" Zordon asked. Kimberly only needed to go into her house to grab the dresses. Why would she enter Tommy's too?

"I don't know and I didn't ask." Jason said watching Kim round the corner. "She did grab something but I don't know what. She didn't show it to me." He mentioned.

Zordon rubbed the back of his neck as they started walking down the hall. "How was Kim's house?" He asked.

"Like it was last time we were in there." Jason supplied.

"Was it dusty?" Zordon asked.

Jason wondered what Zordon wanted to know. "No, it wasn't dusty." He answered. "Which I guess is odd since it's been weeks since anyone has been in there."

"Zedd has someone in Angel Grove watching over the houses, I'm sure of it." He said as Jason paused.

"Do you think that he is trying to keep tabs on how much Kimberly comes back there?" Jason asked before catching back up with Zordon.

"I'm not sure but did you see anything out of the ordinary there? Like a white rose or something?" He asked as Jason thought back to Kim's house.

"No, not that I saw, why?" He asked.

"A white rose is Zedd's calling card and I wondered if he would try to send Kimberly a message. When he murdered my family, I got a white rose every week for a year just to remind me that he was in control." Zordon informed him. "I was just wondering if he was doing the same with Kimberly."

"I didn't see one but I only went into the kitchen. There could have been one upstairs in Kim's room though." Jason said remembering how Kimberly had looked when she came back downstairs. "In fact, I would bet that there was because Kimberly seemed stronger once she came back downstairs to meet me." He said almost in thought.

"She does seem stronger." Zordon muttered. "I'm not going to ask her about the rose though in case he didn't have one up there. I don't want to set her back." He stated as Jason nodded. They continued down the hallway in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

XXXX

Kimberly raised her hand to knock on Aisha's door. She prayed that Aisha was in a good frame of mind today because she didn't want to upset her with the dresses.

"_Come in."_ A man's voice said from the other side of the door.

Kim slowly opened the door and saw Aisha, Adam, and Tanya sitting on a brown couch against the back wall. This was one of the bigger living compartments in Eltar but with Kim wasn't jealous. Aisha deserved to live in a palace after all she had been through.

"Kimberly, you're back already." Adam stated as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I am but am I interrupting anything?" She asked when she noticed that Tanya and Aisha had several books across the coffee table in front of them.

"No, not at all have a seat." Adam said. "I can take those for you if you want." He said pointing to the dresses draped across Kim's arm.

"Oh no I'm fine. I just wanted to show Aisha these dresses and see if there was one that she wanted to wear for her wedding." She said as Aisha and Tanya looked up from the books.

"You bought me wedding dresses to try on?" Aisha asked standing up.

"I did, Alpha made them for me when Tommy proposed for a contest but these didn't win. Since they were just hanging in my closet I felt that they should go to someone that will use them." Kim explained as Tanya stood up as well.

"Oh Kimberly this is wonderful, we were wondering how to get a wedding dress for Aisha in time but you have solved that problem nicely." Tanya said walking over to Kimberly. "Would you like to help us and see which one she will choose?" She asked.

"I would love too if that's okay with Aisha." Kim stated looking over at Aisha still standing by the couch.

"I would love for you to stay." Aisha said quietly as she walked over to them.

"Good then let's get you in one of these." Kim said as she walked over to the nearest bed and laid the dresses down one by one. There were five in all and all white. Each was different in their design and feel. Alpha had done a great job with each of them.

"Aisha, which one would you like to try on first?" Tanya asked walking over to the bed. Aisha walked over the bed as well and looked at all of the dresses before pointing to one. "Good then let's get you into this one." Tanya said as she grabbed the dress and waited for Aisha to get undressed.

"I think I will go make sure that Rocky doesn't come in here." Adam said. "We don't want the groom to see the dress before the big day." He said before leaving the room.

Kim smiled as soon as the door was shut before turning back to Tanya and Aisha.

"He's a little shy but I am glad that he left. I do want this to be a surprise for Rocky." Tanya said as she helped Aisha into the dress.

"Oh Aisha, you look beautiful." Kim said as Tanya moved behind Aisha to zip the dress. It was a little snug but other than that it fit.

"Go look in the mirror and tell me what you think." Tanya said as Aisha did as she asked. The dress had a lace bodice with a dropped waist. The skirt flared out a little to create an image of a fuller skirt. Kim never thought that it looked that good on her but Aisha just bought the dress to life.

"Oh." Aisha whispered as she twirled around in a circle. The smile on her face told them all they needed to know.

"Is this your dress?" Kim asked holding back a huge grin.

"Yes." Aisha said as she turned to face them. "This is the dress that I am getting married in." She said smiling big. Tanya and Kim rushed over to her to give her a hug before they all started laughing.

"Are you sure that you don't want to try on the other dresses?" Kim asked looking back at the bed full of dresses.

"I'm sure. This is my dress." Aisha replied as Kim nodded.

"Okay then let's get it off of you so that we can do some planning on your wedding." Kim said as Tanya nodded. Minutes later Aisha was back in her regular clothes while Kim took the dresses to her room so that Rocky didn't see them before going back to Aisha's room with Trini.

XXXX

"Adam what's wrong? Is Aisha okay?" Rocky asked when he spotted Adam walking toward him.

"She is fine. Kimberly and Tanya are helping her try on wedding dresses at the moment. Don't worry; she is having a great day today." He said reassuring Rocky.

Sighing Rocky nodded. "Would you like to join us then?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked trying to see what Rocky was doing.

"We are on our way down to the training room." He answered as Adam looked at him.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Since the girls pretty much handed us our butts, we wanted to get in some more training." Rocky replied.

"Okay why not." Adam said as Rocky smiled and slapped him on the back.

"Come on then, you can make sure that Jason doesn't kill me." He said with a laugh.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and the next should be out soon. I will say that it will feature Rocky and Aisha's wedding.


	31. Rocky and Aisha

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and for those that are in the States Happy Thanksgiving.

XXXX

Kim ran faster on the track around the training room. She was finally getting the hang of running with everyone and not getting out of breath. It might have taken a few days but she was doing it now. She would rather be firing her bow or working with some other kind of weapon but Carter wanted them to build up their stamina first which she knew was a good thing.

"Girl, it's like you're on fire today." Rocky said coming up behind her. She wondered when he would make it to her. The girls had been given a head start today just to challenge the boys since the boys had gotten the head start yesterday to challenge the girls.

"Thanks." Kim said with a smile. Rocky always seemed to find her no matter where she was on the track and run with her. She did like running with him though because he kept her thoughts at bay and her focus on things like running and breathing at the same time.

"Are you running from something?" He asked as he kept pace with her. Sometimes she felt like Rocky could look inside her mind and read her thoughts by just looking at her face. How could he even know that she was using running as an escape at the moment?

"Just the demons that are chasing me." She teased as Rocky laughed. He didn't even sound out of breath when he laughed.

"Yea I'm running from them as well." He shared as Kim shook her head. She wasn't sure what demons Rocky was running from but they had to be buried deep for him to wear a smile most of the time. She wouldn't ask him though because she enough of her own demons to fight without adding Rocky's to the mix.

"You know if the both of you didn't talk as much, you could run a whole lot faster." Jason said coming up behind them. He looked a little red from trying to catch them but not as bad as she had yesterday trying to catch up with them.

"So what's your excuse?" Kim threw at him. Normally he beat Rocky to her side but not today. Something had to have happened for him to only just be catching her.

"Rocky tripped me at the starting line." Jason stated glaring over at Rocky who of course was wearing a smirk.

"What? Are you serious?" Kim asked looking at Rocky. He had wiped his face clean of the smirk. She would have paid good money to see the expression on Jason's face when Rocky tripped him. Looking at Rocky, she wondered how long it would take him before he actually did smile. It only took a few seconds.

Rocky smiled and looked at Jason before answering. "I just want him to be on his toes since Zedd is not going to play nice with him." He said as Kim's eyes bugged out. She had never seen someone actually trip up Jason before. It was quite funny even though she knew that it had to have made Jason really angry.

"I don't think Zedd is going to trip me at the starting line." Jason growled as Kim held in her laughter. She didn't want Jason thinking that she found this funny even though she did.

"Probably not but now you are ready for anything." Rocky stated as Kim started laughing then. She couldn't it back any longer and it was no use to even try. She knew that Jason could tell that she wanted to laugh.

"It's not funny, Kimberly." Jason stated lowly. He didn't want anyone else to overhear their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Jason but it is rather funny." Kim stated biting her lip.

"Time!" Carter yelled as they made their way back over to him in the center of the track. She noticed then that there were stations set up around them. It looked sort of like when she and Tommy had been in the training center before the Games except there were no guards hanging around.

"Are we going to spar now?" Sky asked. Kim really liked Sky after she got to know him a little. He was very proud in everything he could do but once you got past that part of him, he was a great teacher. It was probably the reason that his wife, Syd was so good at sparring. He had taught her to fight like a man and she did it well.

"Not today." Carter answered. "It's time for everyone to start handling weapons, I want everyone to be familiar with every weapon we have here." He stated waving to the stations. "Now there are stations set up so make sure to visit every station. There will be someone there to help you in case you are not sure so be sure to ask them. There will be a test on who gets to go to the Capitol and who doesn't." He said as Kim groaned. She figured that there would be a test but hoped that there wouldn't be.

Everyone split up and went to different stations. Kim wanted to rush over to the bow station but she already knew that weapon so it was better to learn something new. Also there may not be a bow in her test so she better learn another weapon just in case.

"Daggers, really?" Jason asked as they stopped at that station. Kim knew Jason's position on daggers. He didn't really see a use for them in a fight.  
>"What's wrong with daggers?" Trini asked walking over to them. Kim remembered seeing the footage of Trini's Games and all the blood. Jason may not think that daggers are effective but Trini certainly did.<p>

"They are small." Jason replied picking one up. "Swords are better and longer." He stated looking over at her.

"Oh really?" She asked as Kim and Rocky took a step back. They didn't want to get in the middle of this fight but they still wanted to watch. Trini was deadly with the daggers and she had proved it during her games. Rocky had seen her prove it one other time while she was protecting Aisha from a guard but he always pushed that event out of his mind. It had been the one time that he hadn't been able to help Aisha but Trini had.

"Yea." Jason said with some cockiness. He barely had time to react when Trini threw one of the daggers at his head. Thankfully he did move at the last second though and the dagger whizzed by before it was embedded in the wall behind Jason. "What was that about?" He asked as he looked back at Trini who had another dagger in her hands.

"Can you do that with a sword?" Trini questioned as she moved closer to him. Kim could tell that Trini wasn't angry just trying to prove a point.

"Well I could throw it." He answered as he watched the dagger in her hands. He was not taking his eye off of that one for a moment in case that she decided to throw that one at him too.

"You could throw a sword but it wouldn't be the same as the dagger that almost ended your life. A sword is harder to aim and not really made for throwing." She said stepping even closer. "Admit it." She whispered as Kim and Rocky smiled.

"Fine, but I still think that swords are better." He stated as she raised her eye brows at him. "Daggers are pretty good too." He muttered as she nodded.

"Well since we settled that, can you show me how to handle one?" Kim asked as she stepped up. Swords were hard for her but she could manage a dagger.

"Yea, I would like to learn as well." Rocky said stepping up next to Kimberly. He had wanted to learn when he saw Trini's skills but never asked, now was his chance to learn from her.

Trini looked at Jason before turning to face them. "I can show you since I am the one teaching at this station." She stated as they stared at her. "Carter asked me too." She said in an answer to their silent question. Of course Carter had asked her, she was the best that Kimberly knew.

"Oh okay." Kim said as she stepped over to Trini and listened at Trini instructed her on how to hold the dagger in an attack and then how to hold it if she was going to throw it. Rocky and Jason listened intently and did as Trini instructed.

XXXX

Later that night, Kim couldn't sleep. She would close her eyes and try but nothing was working. She had even tried counting sheep but it all kept coming back Tommy. Rocky had asked her if she had seen Tommy lately and asked if he was doing better. She had to tell him that she hadn't been to see Tommy. She didn't reveal that it was still too hard for her to even go near that window but she could tell that he knew. He didn't push it thankfully but something was going to have to give.

Rolling over, she looked at the clock and almost groaned. Even if she went to sleep now, she would only get four hours of sleep. Zordon was going to kill her if she didn't get enough rest especially since what had happened the last time she had passed out. Closing her eyes, she pushed all thought out of her head. A short time later, she finally drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Two days later Rocky was running down the hallway and almost collided with Kimberly as she left her room. She had been out hunting this morning to help clear her mind and to get outside and breathe the morning air. She had also gotten something for Aisha for later today for her wedding. She couldn't wait to show it to her.

"Whoa, slow down." Kim said smiling at him. Only Rocky would be this energetic this early in the morning. She hadn't expected to see anyone after she came back from hunting since she had slipped out without telling anyone but she was happy to see Rocky. He always made her smile when he was like this.

"It's my wedding day!" Rocky shouted as he grabbed her hands and spun her around in a circle in the middle of the hall. She knew that if Rita saw them now, she would yell at them and probably sent them to the hospital for a check-up but Kimberly didn't care. Today was a celebration day for them because for once Zedd couldn't mess up anything to do with Rocky and Aisha.

"I know, I know." Kim said still smiling. He finally released her after a few spins but she was still a little dizzy from those spins. "Whoa." She said bracing herself on the wall behind her. "You're in a good mood." She pointed out as he smiled. She could feel the energy pouring off of him and bouncing off the walls.

"Of course, I am. I'm getting married today." He said as she laughed. She could almost see him bouncing up and down.

"Yes you are." She confirmed. "Where are you running to?" She asked because she knew that hardy anyone was up already so he didn't have too many choices of people to bug.

"If I told you that then I would have to kill you." He replied as she shook her head at him.

"Really? I would like to see you try." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I think I better step back for today. It's my wedding day and I want to live to see it." He said as she laughed. She knew that if Rocky had a trident he would be as deadly as Trini was with her daggers.

"That's true." She admitted.

"Anyway I wanted to go wake up Jason. You know that he has to entertain me today." He said still smiling.

"What?" She asked because she wasn't sure she actually heard him correctly.

"He has to entertain me today because it's my wedding day." He stated with a nod.

Kimberly couldn't believe he had just said that. "Well Jason is probably already awake and with Billy in the weapons room." She said still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that Jason was supposed to entertain Rocky today. She wondered if Jason knew this.

"What?" Rocky asked as Kim sighed. "I guess I can join them down there." He stated as her eyes widened. In Rocky's present mood, she wasn't sure that that was a good idea.

"How about I entertain you today?" She asked thinking it was better to keep him from the weapons and Jason.

"No, Aisha wants you to help her get dressed." He informed her.

"Oh okay well please stay out of trouble. I'm sure that Aisha wants you waiting at the end of the aisle without handcuffs." She said as he nodded.

"Don't worry; I will be with Jason and Billy." He stated. "Tanya is with Aisha right now as Adam is making sure that everything is ready to go for today." He said.

"Why is Adam doing that and not you?" She asked looking him over.

Rocky huffed before answering. "He doesn't trust me, that's why." He replied as Kim smiled.

"I think I know why." She muttered. "Well go find Jason and Billy but don't be late for your wedding." She warned as he nodded. She watched him take off running down the hall and had to shake her head. He was going to cause Jason and Billy trouble, she just knew it but he was their problem for the moment.

XXXX

Zordon stood at the window to Tommy's room as he watched Tommy work on the cake in front of him. It was going to be a work of art once he finished, he could tell.

"Well is he having a good day?" Zordon asked as soon as he found Dana.

"Actually he is and he has been working on the cake for over an hour now. Apparently he wants it to be fresh and just right. I will tell you this; if I want a cake anytime soon I am having him do it." She said as Zordon nodded. He knew Tommy's cakes well from Angel Grove.

"He was good in Angel Grove. I always knew which cakes he made." Zordon mentioned. "Is he okay with seeing Kimberly today?" He asked getting to the reason that he was here this morning.

"Not sure but Carlos is ready and there will be a guard with him as well." She replied but Zordon could tell that she wasn't too worried about Tommy attacking Kimberly.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong." He sighed as Dana nodded in understanding.

"I don't either but this is the next step for him. You know that better than anyone." She said looking up at Zordon.

"I know but I'm still nervous." He admitted as she reached out to place her hand on one of his.

"It's okay to be nervous." She said. "Tommy will be ready to present the cake at the reception." She informed him as he nodded.

"Thank you." He said before turning and leaving the hospital. There were a few things that he wanted to see to before the wedding.

XXXX

Kim made her way to Alpha's room. He had been moved from the hospital a few days ago after Dana had been satisfied that he wasn't going to relapse as soon as he was released. He wasn't too far from hers and Trini's room. Once she reached his door, she knocked and heard him tell her to come in.

"Kimberly! I was wondering when you would pay me a visit today." Alpha said getting up from his work station. Zordon had made sure that Alpha had a sewing machine along with bundles of material for him to work with.

"Well you did say that you had a surprise for me." Kim laughed.

Alpha smiled. "Of course I did. Come see what I have for you." He said ushering her over to the rack that had been installed in his room for his designs. Looking at the rack, she knew that Alpha had been busy making new outfits. She wondered if he had even slept since being released from the hospital.

"What are all these for?" Kim asked looking over the different colors hanging on the rack. She couldn't tell what they were but the main colors were red, blue, yellow, black, white, and gold. Who knew what Alpha had up his sleeve?

"Oh those are a surprise but here is what I have for you, Trini, and Tanya." He said pulling three different dresses off the rack.

"Oh Alpha, these are wonderful." Kim said looking at the dresses as Alpha handed them over to her.

"Thank you; I did have three beautiful ladies as the models." He stated as Kim smiled. "Now I want you all to wear them today for Aisha."

Kim looked at her then and nodded. "I had nothing to wear today but my regular clothes." She admitted.

"I figured that which is why I decided to whip these up for you. I knew that Aisha is going to want pictures and though it will not be a grand wedding, it will still be her dream wedding." He said. "Now go help her so that she is ready for her wedding."

Kim smiled. "Okay, okay I'm going. I'll see you there." She said walking back to the door.

"Yes you will." He said as she walked out of his room.

Kim smiled as she walked back to Aisha's room. Trini should be there right now waiting for her. Hopefully this day stayed like it was which was perfect.

XXXX

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" Jason asked as soon as Rocky walked into the room. Normally no one came in there because it was supposed to be top secret with the weapons. Jason wasn't worried about Rocky saying anything though because he had been a part of the rebellion for years without saying anything.

"I had to get out of the way so that Aisha can get ready for our wedding." He answered as Billy chuckled.

"Well you can help up or get lost." Jason stated.

"You know I wonder how you even made any friends in school." Rocky said pulling out a chair and sitting down beside Jason and Billy.

"He is friends with Kim." Billy reminded them.

"Yes but she would rather be a loner just like Jason so that doesn't count." Rocky muttered as Billy smiled.

"I'm still in the room." Jason reminded them. "And anyway it was better not to really make friends because it was someone else to look after." He said.

"I can agree with that." Rocky admitted. "It's hard enough making sure that Aisha is okay but to have to make sure that no one hurts her is almost too much at times." He said.

"Well once the rebellion is over, that part should be easier." Billy stated.

"I hope so." Rocky said. "So what are you two doing?" He asked looking at the tools and materials spread out in front of them.

"Well we are trying to create a new weapon that will only target Zedd's men and no one else." Billy replied finally looking over at him.

"Is it possible?" Rocky asked.

"I think so, I mean hopefully so. We won't really know until we try it so it's a gamble." Billy replied as Jason nodded.

"Well hopefully it will work because we don't need to be killing innocent people while taking down Zedd." Rocky said.

"I agree, I mean they really can't help that they don't know that Zedd is evil. They had lived a great life in the Capitol and want for nothing." Jason stated.

"That's true, I mean they can get whatever they want and their children are safe from the Games." Rocky supplied losing his smile. The Capitol really didn't want for anything which was sad in some ways because they didn't know what hard work was or even how to survive on their own. They would have never made it if they had been in Kim's shoes with a starving family and no means to feed them.

XXXX

Kim was standing behind Aisha as she placed yellow flowers in her hair. Kim was just thankful that they had gotten everything done in a few short days. She never thought that Rita would give her permission to have the wedding now but Zordon and Dulcea stepped in and got her to say okay. Looking at Aisha in the mirror, Kim thought that she looked even prettier than she had a few days ago when she tried the dress on.

"Everything is in place for the day." Trini announced when she walked into the room. She was dressed in a pale yellow dress that Alpha had whipped up for her. Kim and Tanya were also in dresses that Alpha had made. Kim was in a bright pink dress that stopped at her knees while Tanya was a bright yellow dress that stopped mid-calf.

The others attending the wedding would be in normal clothes because there was not really a need for fancy clothes underground but Kim was happy that Alpha had made them dresses.

"How is Rocky?" Tanya asked as she helped Aisha into her shoes.

"Nervous but the boys are keeping him somewhat settled down." Trini answered as Kim finished with Aisha's hair. Rocky, Jason, and Billy had stopped whatever they had been doing to start getting ready. Kim wondered when Rocky's nerves would settle in.

"What do you think?" Kim asked as she handed Aisha a mirror.

Aisha looked in the mirror before standing up. "Thank you." She whispered before wrapping her arms around Kimberly's neck.

"You are welcome." Kim whispered back. She loved being a part of Aisha and Rocky's day.

"You look exceptional." Trini said walking over to Aisha and Kimberly.

"I agree." Tanya said standing up. "Are you ready to go?" She asked looking at the three girls in front of her. "It's about that time."

"Yes." Aisha said as she grabbed the flowers that Kimberly had gotten her this morning. She had gone hunting this morning and had gathered the flowers while she had been out. They were yellow buttercups and matched the ones in Aisha's hair perfectly.

"I hope that Rocky is settled enough to say his vows." Trini stated as they walked out ahead of Aisha. Zordon was waiting just outside the door to walk Aisha down the aisle. Rocky had asked him yesterday if he would mind and of course he didn't. He would have thought that Rocky would ask Adam but apparently Adam would be standing up beside Rocky as his best man even though it wasn't going to be a tradition wedding in the least.

"I just saw him and he is calm." Zordon answered Trini.

"Really? This I have got to see." Tanya said as Kim and Trini smiled. They started down the hallway while Zordon held out his arm to Aisha.

"Are you ready to go my dear?" He asked as she smiled and nodded. She looped her arm through his and walked beside him down the hall.

It took them about five minutes to make it to the makeshift venue. They were getting married in the dining hall since it would hold everyone and the food could be served right after the ceremony. Trini and Kimberly found two seats next to Billy and Jason and waited for the wedding to start.

Rocky and Adam took their places at the end of the aisle while Flynn, the man performing the ceremony, nodded to Madison, who was playing the piano, to start the wedding march. Tanya was across the aisle from Rocky and Adam waiting on Aisha. She was the matron of honor.

Zordon heard the first chords of Canon in D and smiled. It was time to walk Aisha down the aisle. Looking down at Aisha, he saw her smile and began walking her towards Rocky. He saw the love shining from Rocky's eyes as he walked the woman Rocky loved towards him.

Zordon and Aisha paused at the end of the aisle before he took her hand in his and handed it to Rocky. "Take care of her." Zordon whispered as Rocky nodded and wrapped Aisha hand in his.

Madison let the chords fade as Flynn stepped forward to begin.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone can show just cause that these two cannot marry speak now or forever hold your peace." Flynn said as he paused in case anyone had something to say. Of course no one spoke up so he continued.

Kim listened as the preacher continued with the ceremony lost in her own thoughts. She had never really been to a wedding before where both people were so much in love. Actually she had never really been to a wedding before period. People in Angel Grove just appeared before the mayor and said their vows before going back to whatever they had been doing before getting married. It wasn't that big a deal since no one could really afford a big celebration.

Thinking back she knew that had she and Tommy not gone back into the Games that they would have had a huge wedding. Zedd would have made sure of that, no doubt. He wanted to control every part of her life and that would have been the biggest event. She was almost glad that she did reenter the Games so that she didn't have to go through with a wedding planned by Zedd.

She looked away for a moment and saw Jason take Trini's hand in his while Rocky and Aisha were saying their vows. She had never thought about Jason getting married to anyone but she liked Trini. They would make a great couple or at least a good one. She wasn't sure if anyone made a better couple than Rocky and Aisha. They had been through so much over the past few years that it would have broken up a weaker couple.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Flynn said pushing Kim out of her thoughts and back on the happy couple. She watched as Rocky leaned forward and sweetly kissed Aisha before pulling back. Rocky could be such a gentleman sometimes that it scared her a little. There were so many facets of Rocky that she only got glimpses of.

Rocky and Aisha walked back down the aisle as everyone stood up and clapped for them. Zordon walked slowly after the crowd that had follow them because he was still a little nervous for what was about to come next.

XXXX

"The engineers are right on track. They believe that the improvements will be finished by the end of the week." Mondo informed Zedd. He had been told to bring the president an updated report of the progress and thankfully it was good news.

"Good, see that they do finish by the end of the week." Zedd stated without turning around. He was standing by the window watching the construction going on down below and had to smile. The citizens had been asking what was going on so he had released a statement last night informing them that he was updating the buildings and roads for their safety since it had been a while since they had been updated. One of his minsters had informed him this morning that his approval rating had gone up.

"Yes sir." Mondo stated before leaving once again. Zedd did turn around then and knew that it was time to find another person for Mondo's job. He had been good but he was getting too settled in his job. It was time to start looking for a replacement.

XXXX

"Congratulations." Kim said as Rocky pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you for all that you have done." He whispered in her ear before releasing her.

She smiled at him as the room got quiet. Kim turned to see what everyone was looking at and saw Tommy. He was pushing a cart that had the wedding cake on it.

"Tommy." She whispered as she felt someone grab her hand. She knew that it was Jason just from the grip but she didn't look away. It had been too long since she had seen Tommy and all she wanted to do was run to his side and hug him. He looked so normal walking towards her and the others.

"Are you okay?" Jason whispered close to her ear as she just stared. It dawned on her then that Tommy was shackled and that Carlos was on one side of him while a guard was on the other side.

"What are they doing beside him?" Kim whispered back to Jason.

"They are making sure that he doesn't attack you." Zordon said stepping into her line of sight. Blinking she looked up at him since he was blocking her view of Tommy.

"So he's still not better." She muttered as Zordon sighed. Jason released her hand then before moving away to give her some privacy with Zordon.

"No he's not but he is better than what he was. It is for his protection and yours that he has Carlos, the guard, and the shackles." Zordon stated as she nodded sadly.

"How long will he stay?" She asked as she saw Katherine walk over to Tommy.

"We'll just have to see." Zordon answered before backing away. Kim stood there and watched Tommy wheeled the cart over to Rocky and Aisha before shaking Rocky's hand and hugging Aisha. How could he be so normal with them but not with her?

"Come on let's get something to eat." Jason said appearing at her side once again. She nodded and followed him and Trini to the buffet line. Grabbing a plate, she got a little of everything but she did keep an eye on Tommy.

"Where do you want to sit?" Trini asked as soon as she made it through the line.

"I guess at Rocky and Aisha's table." Jason said behind her. It was okay though because she really didn't know too many other people in the room. Zordon and Dulcea were talking to someone but they were not sitting at a table just standing around. Alpha was talking with Billy and she didn't want to interrupt them. Rita was sitting at a table but Kim didn't want to sit with her since she really didn't like Rita. Rocky and Aisha were the only choice unless they wanted to sit at a table alone.

"Okay let's go." Trini said as the three of them walked over to Rocky and Aisha. Tanya and Adam had made their way over to them with their food to sit with them. Everyone discussed how beautiful Aisha looked as she walked up to Rocky. Kim sat silent but she did smile when Rocky made a joke. She was still lost in her thoughts when Tommy and Katherine walked over to them with their plates.

"Hey guys, can we sit?" Kat asked looking around the table. Kim felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Yes." Kim stated because she knew that no one else would say anything until they saw how she would handle this.

"How are you Tommy?" Trini asked as Katherine sat down across from Kimberly and Tommy sat down in front of Trini.

"Good." He answered as he began to eat.

"You did a wonderful job on the cake." Tanya said trying to break the tension. Kim knew that the tension was more on her side but she was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Tommy was getting better without her help.

"Thank you." He said as Kim looked over at him before looking at the cake. She would know his handiwork anywhere. The cake was three tiered and reflected district 4 perfectly. She saw a trident and boat on the second tier while several fish on the bottom tier that looked like they were jumping out of the water but it was the top tier that held her attention and was the center of the cake for sure.

The top was blue like the other two layers with a couple standing on top in red and yellow. She knew that red was one of Rocky's favorite colors while yellow was Aisha's. There was also an outline of an ape and bear on the sides. Someone had had to tell him that they were the ape and bear. She wondered who but it really didn't matter. The cake was a work of art and really did fit Rocky and Aisha.

"It is wonderful." Kim breathed before looking back at everyone. Her eye caught Tommy's and she saw him tense up and knew that he was fighting the brain washing from Zedd. In that moment, she knew that she couldn't take it any longer. She calmly stood up and left the table without a word.

"Kimberly?" Trini asked as Jason shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers.

"She is dealing with this in her own way." He whispered as she sighed. She understood that Jason knew Kim better than anyone but she did want to check on Kimberly.

"It's my fault." Tommy whispered as Katherine reached for his hand.

"It's not your fault or hers, its Zedd's." Kat stated as everyone nodded. Aisha stood up and slipped away to follow Kimberly without anyone but Rocky knowing. They were focused on Tommy more than her. Rocky knew that Aisha wanted to comfort Kimberly and he hoped that it helped.

XXXX

"Kimberly." Aisha called out as she stepped into the hallway.

"Aisha, what are you doing here? You should be celebrating your wedding." Kim stated walking towards her. She didn't want to ruin Aisha's reception.

"I was worried about the Crane." She stated as Kim sighed. It felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Kim took Aisha's hands in hers. "Don't worry, I am working through this but it will make me feel bad if you are not enjoying your wedding." Kim stated. "Now, will you walk with me back to your reception?" She asked as Aisha looked at her.

It took a few minutes of Aisha just looking before she answered. "He is in love with you. Please remember that." She said as Kim just looked at her. "I would like to walk you back to my reception." She said as she turned to walk back inside with Kimberly at her side. They were stopped by Zordon as soon as they stepped inside.

"Aisha, can I borrow Kimberly for a second?" He asked as Aisha nodded and released Kimberly's hands. They both watched her walk back over to Rocky and the others.

"Are you okay?" Zordon asked looking down at her. He had seen her go out but before he could go after her, Aisha had followed her.

Kim took a breath before she answered. "I'm working on it but it is hard to know that I can't help him get better." She stated honestly. "You didn't tell me that he was like this." She said.

"Well some days he's better than others and I knew that you didn't want to know about him. You were not ready to know how he was doing. I saw that as did everyone else." He said as Kim looked back at the table and Tommy.

"I know it's just a surprise I guess that he can be around them without reacting." She muttered.

"He wants to see you." He said slowly. He wanted to wait to tell her but he knew that it could help her with dealing with all of this just a little better.

"Why?" She asked. "He just tensed up when I made eye contact with him." She pointed out.

"I know but he wants to see you. He told me yesterday but I knew that you needed some time which is why I didn't say anything." He stated as she nodded.

"You're right, I do need time but I will see him." She promised as he nodded.

"Let me know the day and I will get you in there." He said as she sighed. He walked away then and left her alone while she watched Tommy.

She would go see him without anyone near because she had to do this on her own first.

XXXX

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Kim slipped out of her bed and grabbed what she needed before making her way to the hospital. She knew that Tommy was probably asleep but she just wanted to study him and put the picture in his room.

Once she made it to the window of his room, she paused. He was sleeping but not peacefully. The speaker to his room was turned down so she didn't know what he was saying but she knew that it was about her. Closing her eyes, she found her strength. She only opened them when she heard footsteps coming up beside her.

"Kimberly, are you alright?" Dana asked.

Kim bit her lip before looking at Dana. "I had to see him." She said.

"He has nightmares." Dana explained as Kimberly nodded.

"I know." Kim whispered thinking back to the train when they sleep together to keep the nightmares at bay.

"I thought you hadn't seen him, how do you know that he has nightmares?" Dana asked.

"Because I have them too." Kim replied. "After we won last year's Games, we both started having nightmares and the only way to get over them was to sleep in the same bed. I don't know why it worked but as soon as I felt his arms around me the nightmare would drift away till all I knew was peace. It was the same for him." Kim explained as Dana nodded.

"I wish I could tell you what they are of but he never reminds in the morning." Dana said looking back at Tommy who was thrashing about in his bed.

"He is the woods with me. They look like the woods surrounding Angel Grove but I know that they are different somehow. He walks up to me and asks me why I am here then tells me that he lost something. I ask him then what did he lose and he tells me that he doesn't know. I ask him how he knows it's lost. He tells me that something is missing and then tells me I am the Crane. I confirmed and he tells me that the birds listen to me." Kim said before pausing.

"The birds listen to you?" Dana asked clearly hooked on the story.

"Yea they do. He said that President Zedd told him that the birds listen to me sing and that I had to be destroyed because the birds will turn on the Capitol that took care of them. He then tells me that I am not to be trust and says I am pink." She said looking from Tommy to Dana.

"How do you know all of this?" Dana asked.

"Because I have the same nightmare." Kim stated quietly.

"But how do you know?" Dana asked still wondering how Kimberly knew all of this.

"It's hard to explain but I have always known what his nightmares are because we are linked. I'm not sure how but he knows mine just like I know his." She replied.

"It is hard to understand." Dana confirmed. "But I believe you." She said.

"Thank you." Kim said looking back at Tommy. "Could you put this in his room?" She asked.

"A picture?" Dana asked taking the frame from Kimberly and looking at the picture inside it.

"He once told me that when he dies, he wanted this picture buried with him." Kim said. "I placed pink over me just in case he starts attacking because he saw my picture." She said pointing out the pink over half the picture. You could really only see Tommy in the picture but Dana knew that it had to be Kimberly in the other half.

"I will put it in there now so that it's there when he wakes up." Dana stated as Kim nodded. She watched Dana walk into the room and set the picture on the stand next to Tommy's bed.

"Thank you." Kim said as soon as Dana walked out of Tommy's room.

"Anytime, now I am going to finish up my rounds before getting some sleep. If you need anything let one of the nurses know." Dana said as Kim nodded. She turned back to the window and watched Tommy toss and turn until she couldn't take it any longer. Turning she found Carlos are the nurse's station. She walked over there and hoped that he wouldn't say no to her.

"Carlos?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes Kimberly." He said as he stood up and walked around the desk toward her.

"Can you let me into Tommy's room?" She asked looking up at him.

"He's asleep; he won't even know that you are there." He stated.

"I know but trust me." She said as he smiled.

"I would trust you with my life and his. If he shows any tension, please leave the room but I will let you decide on that score." He said as she smiled.

"Thank you." She stated as he nodded and walked over to Tommy's door and opened.

"I will be here all night." He told her as she walked into the room. The door shut quietly behind her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Swallowing, she walked over to Tommy's bed and stared down at him for a few seconds before climbing into bed beside him. If this was the only way that she could help him, she would.

She closed her eyes and felt his arms come around her body and heard him sigh. He may want to kill her when he was awake but his body knew to hold on to her when he was asleep.

XXXX

"Did you let her in there?" Dana asked when she noticed that Kimberly was in Tommy's bed.

"Yes I did." Carlos confirmed. "I will be here to watch in case anything goes wrong." He stated. "Don't worry."

Dana looked at him before looking back at Tommy and Kimberly. "They both look more peaceful than I have seen them." She stated as he nodded. "Just let me know if anything goes wrong." She said before turning around and leaving the hospital for the night. There was a lightness in her step because she knew that they both were on their way to recovery even if it was a slow journey.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I want to point out that Tommy is not 100% better but he is on his way so please keep that in mind. He will still have some effects linger for a while but he is on the road to recovery. I did add the scene with them at the end because I felt something like that should have hapened in the book. Also Rocky and Aisha's cake is like the one in the book but I did add my own favor to it since there was nothing about red and yellow or the ape and bear. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you thought.


	32. One Step Closer

A/N: Okay so I hope that everyone had a great week and for those in the States, a great Thanksgiving. Here is the new chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes slowly as she woke up. She knew that she was still in Tommy's room and she had meant to get up earlier so that she wasn't here when he woke up. She knew that plan had failed when she felt Tommy move behind her. He was waking up and she wondered what would happen when he realized that she was in his bed. Slipping out from under his arm, she sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited for him to fully wake up and noticed her.

Thankfully Tommy was one of those people that woke up quickly. He opened his eyes and stared straight at her. "You slept here last night." He stated sitting up in the bed.

"I did." She confirmed. There was no use lying to him since she was here.

"Why?" He asked looking at her closely.

"You were having nightmares." She said as if that explained everything.

Standing up, Tommy stretched before looking back at her. "Thank you." He stated as she nodded. "I'm not better though." He warned as she sighed.

"I know but do you remember anything?" She asked hoping that the old Tommy was in there somewhere.

"Some memories are clear as day but some are not. I remember that picture though." He said pointing to the one that she had had Dana placed in here last night. "I said I wanted to be buried with it." He said as she nodded.

"I remember." She whispered as Carlos came into the room.

"Not to rain on your parade but I need to shackle you." Carlos said to Tommy as he nodded. He understood and he didn't want to hurt Kimberly either.

Kim watched as Carlos placed the shackles on Tommy and she wanted to tell him to stop that Tommy wasn't going to hurt her but she stayed silent. She didn't know if Tommy would hurt her or not.

"If you need anything just let me know." Carlos said before leaving them alone again.

"The cake was wonderful yesterday; you did a great job on it." Kim said trying to break the tension between them.

"Thank you but I think you should leave." He said looking away from her.

"Why? I want to help you." She said standing up.

"I am trying to do this my way." He stated through his teeth.

"But you have me." She pleaded with him.

"The world does not revolve around you Kimberly. I need to do this on my own for now. Please leave." He said as she looked at his body language.

"Okay." She whispered as she nodded and left him alone.

Tommy released the breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was glad that she had left because he had been close to the edge of trying to attack her.

XXXX

Zordon shook his head as he watched Kim walk past him. She probably didn't even know that he was there. He had been coming to check on Tommy after yesterday only to find Kimberly in the room with him. He was mad at first but then he stood there and watched them interact with each other. They seemed sort of stiff but that was to be expected especially all they had been through together.

He had hoped that everything would work out once they saw each other again but that had been just wishful thinking. Tommy didn't attack her though and he had been without the handcuffs for most of their conversation so it was an improvement.

"Did you see Kimberly?" Dana asked as she walked over to him.

"Do you ever sleep?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea I got a wonderful night's sleep last night since I knew that Tommy wasn't having any nightmares." She replied. "Are you mad about Kimberly being in there?" She asked looking away from Zordon to Tommy.

"No, I'm not mad or well not anymore. I was at first until I saw them talking." He replied as she nodded. "Seeing them talking just reminds me of how they were before he was brainwashed." He explained to her.

"They must have been pretty close." Dana muttered looking back at Zordon.

"They were but I think they will be again." He said. "He didn't attack her this morning." He informed her.

"I know and he also had a good night's rest." She said. "Kimberly said that she knew what his nightmares were because they were linked."

"Are you asking me if it's true?" He asked.

She sighed before answering. "Yes I think I am. I mean there are things between them that I can't understand." She stated.

"Like what?" Zordon asked wondering what things Dana was referring too.

"Well them being passed out at the same time for one. I mean I understand Kimberly passing out but not Tommy. He was fine one minute and then the next he was out like a light." She said as he nodded. "And last night, she told me what his nightmares were because she has the same ones."

"I don't know what to tell you but there are some things that are between them that I cannot explain. I mean they connect on a level that not even I can reach." He stated. "It's like they communicate without saying any words."

"So should we try to put them together more?" She asked looking back at Tommy who had picked up the picture that Kimberly had gotten for him.

"No, let them come together on their own. They will find a way somehow." He said turning away as she stood there.

She knew that Zordon was right in letting Tommy and Kimberly find their own way but she didn't want to do that. She was a doctor and she wanted to heal them. Turning she walked away from Tommy's window and got back to rounds. She had other patients that did need her to heal them.

XXXX

"Where did you sleep last night?" Trini asked as soon as Kimberly walked into the room. Kim didn't think that she would be awake yet.

"I slept with Tommy." Kim answered as she grabbed some fresh clothes. She had just enough time to get dressed and ready before their training class.

"You what?" Trini asked as she walked over to Kimberly's side of the room.

"Just slept, nothing more." Kim said without looking at Trini.

"Okay but why?" Trini asked as she sat down on Kim's unmade bed from the night before.

"I just needed to, don't worry he didn't hurt me in anyway." Kim stated as she started to change behind a screen.

Trini sat silent for a moment trying to find the words. "Kimberly, I'm worried about you." She said finally. "I know that Tommy is getting better but he will never be exactly who he was before the brainwashing." She said slowly. Everyone wanted Kimberly to believe that Tommy would return to normal but she knew that that wasn't possible after everything that had happened. She had no doubt that he would get better but he would never be normal again. In fact none of them would be normal after all of this was over but she wasn't sure if Kimberly understood that yet or not.

Kim paused while changing her shirt. "I know." She muttered before pulling her new shirt over her head.

"I don't think you do. There are days that I want to curl up and lay in bed and then other days I want to murder everyone in sight." She revealed. It was something that not even Rocky knew about her. She figured that Rocky knew but he never said anything to her about it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kim asked looking around the screen.

"Because I want to know something of what Tommy is going through, I know that you were in the Games and you suffer from those images and sounds but he doesn't know what's right or wrong. Everything is twisted inside his mind and he is trying to muck through." She explained hoping that Kimberly would understand.

Kim finished getting dressed before stepping around the screen. "Trini, I know that Tommy is forever changed because I am." She said walking over to Trini. "There is something you should know." She stated.

"What?" Trini asked wondering what Kim was about to tell her.

"I don't know when it happened but sometime during the first Games, Tommy and I became linked for lack of a better word. I can't describe it or tell you anything more but I can tell you what he dreams, what he feels most of the time, and sometimes I even know what he sees. It's weird and not a good thing at times such as now but it's there." Kim said sighing. "I thought that the link was broken when Tommy had been captured but once he was back the link was stronger than ever." She said looking at Trini.

"Maybe it has always been your destiny to lead the rebellion with Tommy at your side." Trini said. "Don't get me wrong, I know that you can do it alone but I think you need him at your side." She stated.

"I'm beginning to think so too." Kim muttered. "We better get going or we are going to be late." She said as Trini nodded and stood up. They left the room together and made their way to the training room. They had two more days before their final test to see if they are ready for the Capitol.

XXXX

"Tommy, how are you feeling today?" Katherine asked as soon as she walked into the room. She noticed that he wasn't moving around the room like he had been for the past few days. It was like he had had a set back and was now the same person he had been before he had started improving. What had happened?

"Katherine." He stated without emotion.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting down in her normal chair.

"I saw Kimberly." He said instead of answering her question.

Katherine looked at him and wondered if seeing Kimberly yesterday had done something to his mind. "Yes you saw her yesterday. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked trying to figure out how to help him.

"She was here this morning and no I don't want to talk about it. Katherine, why are you trying to help me?" He asked looking over at her.

"What? She was here this morning? Why?" She asked.

"She slept here last night because of my nightmares but why are you trying to help me?" He asked sitting down on his bed.

"I just wanted to help you get through this." She answered with a sigh. If Kimberly had slept here last night, Tommy didn't need her to help anymore. She didn't really like that because she enjoyed being needed. It gave her a sense of propose in this new climate of change.

"Thank you." He said simply. "Thank you for risking your life to try and save mine." He stated standing up.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile. "I must I really like seeing the old Tommy back." She stated.

"Well I'm not 100% since I still have problems with Kimberly. My memories of her are missing or I assume they are missing." He explained. "I do need your help." He said looking down at her.

"Anything." She said hoping that it was something that she could do what he wanted.

"Train with me." He said.

Katherine was confused. What did Tommy want to train for? "I'm not sure what you want to train for." She stated.

"I know that Kimberly and the others are training for their mission to the Capitol. Now I know in my condition right now that I can't even begin to think about going on that mission." He stated. "With your help, hopefully I can get back my strength and make the team." He explained.

"I'm not a fighter but I will help you in any way I can." She said as he nodded.

She wasn't sure what she had agreed too but maybe she could do this. "I guess we need to talk to Zordon about this." She said as he nodded.

XXXX

"Okay from these blueprints, it looks like the team can go in here and then make their way towards the President's house." Mike stated as he pointed out the path that the team would have to take. He was one of the rebellion's top battle planners. He had been the one to plan out the rescue mission for Kimberly and the others from the arena.

"How accurate are these blueprints?" Zordon asked looking over his set.

"They are the most up-to-date that we have but I would say that Zedd has done more since we obtained these." Mike replied.

"Is there any way that we can found out? I do not want to drop the team off and them have them all killed because of some upgrade that Zedd has installed." Dulcea said folding her hands I her lap. She, Zordon, Alpha, Billy, Rita, and a few others were seated in the Command Center trying to nail down plans for their mission to the Capitol.

"My sources tell me that he is making changes but they are top-secret. There is no way to get a new set of blueprints in time." Mike answered.

"Dulcea, do you think that Deca can get her hands on a set of Zedd's improvements? We may not need new blueprints, if we just know what his upgrades are and where they are." Zordon said looking over at her.

"It may be possible, I will see if she can do that." Dulcea replied. "Mike, how long do you need after you get a list of the upgrades?" She asked looking back Mike.

"It depends on how many upgrades he has made but I shouldn't need more than a day." He replied.

"Okay I will contact her and see if it's even possible." She said as Mike nodded.

"If she can't get that list, is there any way that we can assure that the team can at least get into the Capitol?" Rita asked not looking pleased.

"I am working on a device that will help them with whatever traps Zedd has setup." Billy stated as everyone looked over at him.

"How does it work?" Mike asked clearly impressed.

"Well we all know that Zedd has traps setup all over the city and I assume that his upgrades will be more of the same. Now my device will scan each street for these traps and let the team know if there is a trap or not. It will not tell them what sort of trap it is but it will let them know to be cautious." Billy informed them.

"Does anyone know what is in the traps that we know about?" Zordon asked looking around the room.

"I'm afraid that they will not be easy." Mike stated. "Some contain toxic gas, some trigger explosions, while others trigger gun fire. There is no way to know what trap each contains and if he is adding more, I cannot imagine what they will do." He stated seriously.

"At least the armor I have been working on will help protect them from stuff like that." Alpha said speaking up for the first time, normally he wasn't in the meetings but Zordon felt that he should be at this one to make sure that the new suits he was making the team would be the best for them for what they would face once they reached the Capitol.

"What about an air raid? It would save the team in the long run." Rita said finally voicing what had been on her mind for a while.  
>"It would save the team but it would turn the citizens away from the rebellion. We do not need to injure innocent people in our quest to overthrow Zedd." Zordon said. He would love to spare Kimberly and the team but the cost of innocent life was too great.<p>

"Those people live in the Capitol so they are not innocent." Rita argued.

"What about the spies that we have in place in the Capitol? They are innocent and deserve more from us than an air raid." Dulcea said. "They are risking their lives to feed up information on Zedd and the city."

"In war, some have to die in order to save others. It would be for the good of the cause." Rita replied as Zordon and Dulcea both shook their heads.

"If you kill those people then you are no better than Zedd. It is exactly what he would do." Zordon said with a hint of anger in his tone. He was seeing a side of Rita that he wasn't comfortable with. How could she even contemplate something like that? It was not a mark in her favor that was for sure.

"I agree with Zordon, an air raid is not a good idea. I know that sending in a team is dangerous but each member of the team will know that they may not come back." Dulcea said.

"You dare to disagree with me?" Rita asked standing up.

"We do." Zordon and Dulcea said together. They were not scared of Rita or anything that she thought she could do to them.

"Fine but you are sending that team to their deaths." She said before she stormed out of the room.

"You two are defiantly off of her Christmas list." Billy said trying to break the tension.

"Possibly." Zordon muttered before glancing over at Dulcea. They shared a look that said they needed to talk after this.

"Well I will contact Deca and see what she can do and we will meet this afternoon to see if there are any changes that Mike needs to make." Deca said dismissing everyone.

Zordon and Dulcea were the last in the room as Zordon walked over and shut the door.

"We might need to go somewhere else to talk. We can go to my room." Dulcea stated as Zordon nodded. They walked out of the room and down the hall towards Dulcea's room.

XXXX

"Okay Kim, show them how's it's done." Carter said as he handed a bow and arrow to Kimberly. Everyone had gone at least once to show their skill level on the bow and most could barely shoot the arrow let alone get it near the target. There were exceptions like Jason and a few that Kim didn't know but most people just couldn't get the hang of it.

Smiling she stepped up to the line and laced the arrow through the bow. She then raised the bow up and pulled the string back to take aim. Taking a deep breath, she lined her shot up and released the string. The arrow flew through the air with a hiss and landed dead center of the target seconds later.

"Great job." Carter said. "Now show everyone how to do that." He stated as Kim nodded.

"Okay everyone take a bow and arrow." She said as everyone did as she had instructed. "Now, laced the arrow through the bow so that the back of the arrow is resting against the string, you will need to steady the arrow between two fingers." She said. It took a few minutes before everyone got it right. Kim had checked everyone's bow just to make sure that they had done it properly.

"Okay now raise your arms like you are going to shoot." She said as everyone did that. "Hold the front of the arrow with your index finger to keep it in place." She said as everyone did that. She walked around again just to make sure that it was right.

"Keeping the arrow steady with your index finger, pull the string back." She said. This was the difficult step because some of them couldn't keep the arrow steady so it fell to the ground. It took almost twenty minutes for everyone to get the hang of it.

Once Kim was satisfied that everyone had this step, she moved to the last step. "Take a deep breath, line your shot up and fire." She said as everyone down the line did as she instructed. Arrows started flying. Most of them landed short of the targets. Some fell at the person's feet while a few hit their targets.

"Again." Carter stated as everyone grabbed another arrow and followed Kim's steps once again. It took the rest of the training session for them to get comfortable using a bow. Most were still not that good but in a pinch they could use a bow which is what Carter hoped to achieve. He knew that not everyone would be able to hit anything with an arrow but it would help them when they invaded the Capitol.

XXXX

"I don't trust Rita." Zordon said as soon as Dulcea shut her door.

"I don't either." She stated turning around to face him. "But what are we going to do about it?" She asked walking over to her desk to pull out the chair for Zordon.

"Thank you." He said as he took a seat. "I don't know but we have to keep a close watch on her. She has got her own agenda for this mission." He said as Dulcea nodded as she sat on the couch across from her desk. Since she didn't have a roommate, she had lots of space for furniture.

"I agree but what it is; is the question." She stated. "I do know that she wants to be the new president. She also sees Kim as a threat to that wish." She shared.

"I know. Kimberly doesn't trust her either." Zordon stated. "I've seen the way that Kim studies her, it's the same way that she studies Zedd." He informed her.

"Well do we let others know or do we handle this alone?" Dulcea asked.

"Not sure, I don't want to act and be reading her wrong but then again I don't want anyone to suffer at her hands." He said rubbing his face. This was too much for them to deal with right now.

"Well while you think about it, I'm contacting Deca to see if there is any way that she can get ahold of those improvements of Zedd's." She said as he nodded. He watched her grab the special communicator that Billy had designed for them to contact Deca. The communicator looked like a watch so Deca could wear it safely. Billy had also made it so that it couldn't be detected as anything more than a watch. He had really made sure that Deca would be safe but still had contact with them.

XXXX

Deca looked around and slipped through a door she had just watched Mondo walk through a few minutes before. She hoped to find what Dulcea wanted within 30 minutes because she knew that they needed that information as soon as possible.

Walking slowly down the darken hallway, she prayed that this wouldn't blow her cover. Dulcea did not need to plan a rescue mission in the middle of planning the attack on the Capitol.

XXXX

"You know that no matter how many times you shot, you are not going to get any better." Carter stated coming up behind Kimberly.

Shaking her head, she lowered her bow and looked at him over her shoulder. "It doesn't hurt to stay in practice." She said turning around to face him.

"Shooting a bow won't be on your test." He pointed out.

"I know." She said with a sigh.

"How do you know that? No one is supposed to know what will be in their test." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"No one told me so you can't get mad at anyone." She said. "Anyway Rita doesn't want me to go on the mission so she will not allow anything to do with a bow for my test." She stated.

Carter nodded before speaking again. "You are correct but she doesn't get the final say in who goes on the mission and who doesn't." He informed her.

"I know that but I also know that I have to pass to be able to go." She said. "What Rita doesn't know is that I have been putting in extra time learning all the weapons and upping my endurance." She said with a hint of pride.

"You have been coming to the training center alone?" He asked.

"No, Trini came with me." She answered. "You never wondered about us barely being able to keep up with the slowest people to lapping some of the fastest?" She asked smiling.

"Why would you two put in extra time?" He asked unfolding his arms.

Kim sighed. "Well we were behind on training and needed extra time to catch up with everyone. We also knew that it wouldn't be possible in the amount of time we had left to do that without adding extra time each day." She replied.

"This is between you and me but you are going to the Capitol." He whispered. "I know the reason that the rebellion has even come this far is because of you and I intend to follow you into battle." He said before walking away from her. She was alone once again but she wasn't worried about her test anymore. She believed that Carter would do as he said.

XXXX

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Katherine asked looking at the dark training room.

"I need to build up my strength and this may help with getting better." Tommy explained as Kat sighed. She didn't like this because she didn't think that this would be helpful for him. "Katherine, I see the look in your eyes but trust me on this." He stated as she finally nodded.

"What do you need to do first?" She asked looking around the room again.

"Let's just see if I can at least walk around the track." He said as she nodded before going over to the light switches and flipped them on.

"Hopefully no one will come down here and want to put in some extra time before their test in two days." She said as Tommy nodded. They stepped onto the track and started walking. He barely made it around the track before they had to stop.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." He huffed out.

"Maybe that's enough for one day." She suggested thinking that it was still too soon for him to be working out.

"No, I want to do one more loop around before we leave." He stated as she nodded and walked silently beside him.

XXXX

Zordon decided that he wanted to check on Tommy while Dulcea waited to see what Deca could find. Walking over to the window to Tommy's room, he saw that Tommy was gone. Looking around, he found Dana writing something down on a pad of paper.

"Dana, where is Tommy?" He asked walking over to her.

"He's not there?" She asked looking up from her writing.

"No." He replied as Dana walked over to Tommy's window.

"He couldn't have left without help." She said looking back at Zordon before locating Carlos. "Do you know where Tommy is?" She asked walking over to the nurse.

"He and Katherine are down in the training room, don't worry though because I sent T.J. after them to make sure nothing happens to Katherine or anyone else while he is down there." Carlos informed them.

"I should have been notified." Dana said placing her hands on her hips. "You know that I am the only one that can okay Tommy to move around outside of his room." She stated.

"I understand but he wanted to start working on getting back to a normal state or at least as normal as he can be." Carlos said.

"What has caused this?" Dana asked clearly upset that Tommy was gone but she was also happy to see that he was fighting this.

"I think Kimberly taking that step last night has given him the push he needed." Zordon stated quietly. "He saw that she was still fighting for him that he needed to be fighting too."

Dana thought about what he said before smiling. "They are going to be fine." She said before walking away.

"Yes they are." Zordon confirmed smiling at her retreating back. "If anything comes up, let me know." He said as Carlos nodded. Zordon glanced back at Tommy's room before leaving the hospital. Since Tommy wasn't there, he would go down to the training room and see how he was doing. They didn't need him overdoing it on his first day.

XXXX

"Thanks Deca, now get to your safe place and make sure that no one can tie you to this." Dulcea ordered before cutting the communication. Deca had just sent over the improvements list that she had found from one of the engineers. Dulcea was worried about someone finding out Deca had sent it to them but she couldn't think about that right now. Deca was a good agent and knew how to take care of herself and if she did get into some trouble, she knew that she could disappear with one of the other agents in place.

Duclea gathered the new information and made her way to Mike's room. Hopefully this wouldn't throw too many complications his way.

XXXX

Zordon smiled as he watched Katherine and Tommy walk around the track. Apparently he was starting out slow which was good. He didn't stay long because he knew that Tommy wanted privacy while he got back on track. It was better to be surprised when he was better than to know the progress.

Turning he walked away and wondered what the next two days would bring. Kim and the others would start their tests to determine who made the team for the Capitol mission. He made his way back to his room to rest up. Everything was closing in and he knew that he needed to be ready for anything.

XXXX

Two days later Kimberly leaned against the wall waiting for her turn. Everyone had arrived over four hours ago and she knew that she would be one of the last to go because Rita had had a hand in the order for the day.

"Relax." Trini whispered as she leaned next to Kimberly against the wall.

"I'm trying but I'm not that patient." She whispered back crossing her arms across her chest.

"Me either." Trini stated.

"Girls, you will do fine." Jason said walking over to him. He had been pacing for the past ten minutes to try to contain his nerves.

"Whatever, why would you pacing? You know that you are on the team." Kim stated lowly.

"I don't know that for sure and why are you nervous? You are the Crane." He said as she sighed.

"If I thought that that would get me anywhere, I would walk in there and shout that fact." Kim said as Trini smiled.

"At least the three of you don't look nervous." Rocky said walking over to them.

"Rocky, I didn't think that you would be here today." Trini said.

"Well Carter had told me that it was fine if I did miss since I was already on the team but Rita visited me last night and told me in no uncertain terms that I had to be here or I would not be on the team going to the Capitol." He informed them.

"Why would she go against Carter?" Kim asked. The more she was around Rita, the less she liked her. Something was up and she would be on her guard more than ever around Rita. She would not let Rita gain the upper hand on her, she could not let her.

"She is the President here." Rocky said with a shrug. "I guess that it entitles her to be the last word on the subject." He stated.

"Well I don't trust her." Kim shared in a whisper so that no one around them could hear her.

"Me either." Jason said. His gut was sending out warning signals everything Rita was near.

"You can add me to that list as well. I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't have rescued any of us from Zedd if it hadn't of been for Kimberly." Trini whispered as Jason nodded. He knew that it had taken a lot to get Rita to do the rescue mission. He thought that she knew where Tommy, Trini, and the others had been the entire time since she was familiar with the Capitol and Zedd.

"Rocky, its time." Carter said stepping into the room.

"Good luck." Trini said as Rocky flashed a smile before following Carter through the door and into the training room.

XXXX

"I didn't think that Rocky had to take the test since he was already on the team." Zordon said once he saw who was behind Carter.

"Everyone has to take the test." Rita stated without looking at him.

Zordon knew that something was up then. She was trying to prove that she was the last word here but why? Rocky had already been named to the team just like Carter had been. Jason had already been chosen for the team as well but Carter had wanted to test him just in case since he didn't know Jason as well.

"He will be fine." Dulcea whispered as Zordon nodded. He knew that Rocky could handle this but the question was why he had to do it in the first place. It was also his question with Kimberly. Everyone knew that Kimberly was going to the Capitol but Rita wanted to test her. Zordon personally thought that Kimberly had been tested by fire and nothing Rita could throw at her would affect Kimberly.

"You know this is a power play with her." Alpha said looking from Rita to Zordon.

"I know." He confirmed. "How did you get in here?" He asked. Rita had demanded that no one be in here watching the test but he had argued that other people needed to be in here to make the decision for the team members. Rita had agreed finally but stated that no one but the ones making the choice was allowed into the room.

"I have my ways." Alpha said as Dulcea smiled. Zordon just shook his head and watched as Rocky completed his test with ease.

XXXX

Kim groaned. It had been a total of seven hours of her waiting in this room for her test. She was the last person in the room so she knew that her test was next. If Rita thought that this would break her then she was dead wrong. Kimberly would pass whatever they set in front of her with flying colors. She would be on that team going to the Capitol.

"Kimberly." Carter said stepping into the room.

"My turn." Kim stated as Carter nodded. She got up and walked over to him.

"Deep breath." Carter whispered as Kim smiled.

"I'm ready, no worries." She stated as Carter nodded.

"Okay then follow me." He said as he turned back to the room. Walking closely behind him, she took a breath and followed him to the first station. "You will start here. Each part will test you with things you many encounter in the Capitol. In this part, you will be sneaking through the streets; you will need to avoid the traps that are set up." He stated as she nodded. "When the lights flicker, you will need to make your way to the end without hitting more than 2 traps or you fail." He said before backing away.

Kim stepped up and waited for the lights. Once they flickered she was off like a light, she made sure to stick to the buildings and whatever cover she could find. She could tell where some of the traps were but others were harder to find. She slipped past another building and triggered the first trap.

"Crap!" Kim muttered as she swiftly moved out of range. This trap had released what looked like Stinger Wingers. She really didn't want to be attacked by them. Memories of the last attack were very clear in her mind. Moving again, she managed to get to the end of the street without triggering another trap, thankfully.

She made her way to the next station and saw daggers lying on a table and watched as targets appeared in front of her. "You must score at least a 90." Carter stated from the shadows.

Picking up a dagger in each hand, she took aim and hit each target. Some of her hits were not perfect but she did hit them. She quickly added up her score and saw that she had made a 91. It was barely passing but it was passing.

XXXX

Carter watched as Kimberly moved through each test. If she was nervous, he couldn't tell but then again he was nervous enough for both of them. Rita had placed her last to try to break her, he knew. It backfired though and made him see Rita in a different light. She was not the leader that he wanted over the new nation that they were trying to bring about but he couldn't worry about that now until the war was over.

He saw that Kimberly was finally finished and made her way out of the room. He was right behind her to see the committee and who had made the team.

XXXX

"Good job everyone; here is the list of the team members. If you have any questions you may direct them to me." Zordon said placing the list on the wall of the training room. Everyone had been ushered back into it after Kimberly's test so that they could hear the results. "Now everyone get a good night's sleep and those that made the team will need to report to the Command Center tomorrow morning." He stated before leaving the room. Everyone but Rocky, Trini, Jason, and Kimberly rushed over to the list to see if their name was on it. The four of them stayed back until the room was cleared.

"I guess we need to go check it." Rocky said as the others nodded. They slowly walked over there with Kim hanging back a few steps. She didn't want to look at that list.

"I guess we got to get up early tomorrow." Jason stated as Rocky and Trini nodded. They all left the room while Kimberly walked up to the list.

She scanned all the names and saw who would be on the team. _Kimberly Hart_ was at the bottom of the list but she knew that was because she had gone last. The one name that she wanted to see was Tommy's but she knew that his name couldn't be on there with hers. This list just hammered on the fact that he still wasn't better. Turning away, she made her way to the hospital. She could at least check on him before she went to bed tonight.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I did want to let everyone know that there are only 3 more chapters left for this story. Don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	33. True or Not

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Okay so we are one step closer to the end. I hope that everyone likes this chapter; I do have some ranger related things hidden in this chapter. See if you can find them. Anyway onto to the chapter.

XXXX

"Kim, throw your hips up!" Sky commanded as Kim groaned. She was trying to thrust her hips up to dislodge Carter who was currently sitting on her hips. She had her legs pulled up so that she could get enough leverage but it wasn't enough, she just couldn't seem to do what he wanted. Carter had decided that the girls on the team needed to learn how to defend themselves when they got knocked down. It had sounded like a good idea at the time but now Kimberly just wanted this over with and Carter off of her. All the other girls had been able to dislodge Carter but not her; she just didn't understand what she was doing wrong because she was throwing her hips up or so she thought.

"Hang on, Sky. Let me show her." Syd said stepping forward. "Carter, stand up for a moment." She said as he nodded and did as she said. Kim was thankful because she could finally get up.

"What?" Kim asked as she tried to sit up but was pushed back down as Syd took Carter's place on top of Kimberly. She straddled Kim's hips just like Carter had done but thankfully she wasn't as heavy as Carter had been.

"Okay, now Kimberly I want you to push up with your hips. It is going to feel weird but just thrust them straight up." She instructed looking down at Kimberly.

Kim groaned again. "I'm trying to do that." She huffed out. She was tired of trying to do this one move over and over again because she couldn't get it.

"Well let's try something different then." Syd said as she stood up over Kimberly and placed her hands on Kim's hips. "Now ease your hips up slowly." She said as Kim did as she asked. She then helped Kimberly by pulling her hips up higher. "This is how high you need to go." She said.

"What? I can't do that with someone on me." Kim protested as Syd released her hips so that Kim could lower them back to the floor without hurting herself. Syd backed away looking over at her husband to see if he knew something to help Kimberly.

"How about we try something else then." Sky said nodding over to Carter.

"Do I still have to be on my back?" Kim asked keeping the whine out of her voice. Why didn't they just give her a bow? She would just make sure that she never fell to the ground.

"Yes." Carter said kneeling back over Kimberly and straddling on her hips. "Bring your legs up like before." He stated as she did that. "Okay place your right leg on the outside of my left leg at my ankle." He instructed as she did that. "Now thrust your hips up and to the right." He said as Kim did that and rolled over on top of him.

"Good job, Kimberly that is exactly what you're supposed to do on that move." Syd said as she helped Kimberly up. She was proud that Kimberly hadn't given up and had finally gotten one of the moves down.

"Thanks." Kim said as she looked over at Sky and Carter.

"Good job girls. I wish that I didn't have to teach this but Zedd's men are going to fight dirty and I want you to be prepared. They are going to try to get you on the ground because they know that they can. I want each one of you to be able to get them off of you." Carter stated as the girls nodded. Kimberly understood the lesson even if she didn't like it.

"I think that's enough for today, get some rest for tomorrow." Sky said as Carter nodded. Everyone filed out of the room ready to leave and grab a shower after their workout.

XXXX

"These are the new plans for the Capitol?" Zordon asked as he looked at the image of the Capitol with each trap highlighted in red. The image was a 3D blueprint of the Capitol projected onto the screen in the Command Center.

"Yes." Duclea confirmed studying the image closely. She wanted to see if there were any flaws in the plan that she could tell.

"Kimberly, Rocky, and the other victors will not like this." He stated looking over at her. He had noticed the pattern of the traps and how they all laid out.

"I know." Dulcea said with a sigh. "Do you think that they can do this?" She asked looking over at him.

"I do but it's going to be hard. Make sure that the plan is detailed, I want them ready." He said before leaving the room.

"Do you want me to go over the plans that Mike has written up?" Billy asked standing by his computer. He had been listening to Zordon and Dulcea.

Dulcea looked from the door to the picture of the Capitol before looking back at Billy. "Yes because like Zordon said, they need to be ready." She stated as Billy nodded and grabbed the plans from the table.

"It shouldn't take me more than a few hours and I will check it with the Capitol database to see if there are escape paths in case they run into something that they need to go around." He said as she nodded.

Dulcea knew that this picture of the Capitol and traps would affect the victors but she had faith that they could get through this and defeat Zedd.

XXXX

"Hey Kimberly wait up." Trini said as she chased her down the hall.

"You do know that we are in the same room." Kim said with a smile as she waited for Trini to catch up with her.

"Yea but I wasn't sure if you would be going to the room so I wanted to catch you before you disappeared." Trini replied smiling back.

"I don't disappear." Kim said. "Did you need something?" She asked as they passed the entrance to the hospital. Kim didn't pause even though she wanted too, to check on Tommy.

"Alpha wanted a few us to go to his rooms tomorrow after the mission meeting." She said as they neared their room.

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" Kim asked wondering why Alpha told Trini over her.

"He couldn't find you this morning since you slipped out of the room early. I was going to tell you before our training session but I didn't have time." Trini explained as Kim nodded. She had slipped out to do some hunting before everyone else had woken up.

"Oh okay, I guess he wants to go over the upgrades to my suit and whatever he did with everyone else's uniform." Kim said as she opened their door to their room.

They both stepped inside before Trini said anything. "Why do you get to wear an awesome outfit while I have to wear those gray and black uniforms?" Trini said walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"Because I am the Crane." Kim said without a smile even as Trini glared at her. Kim wanted to smile but she held it in.

"Whatever." Trini muttered as Jason walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?" He asked looking at both of them.

"Trini is complaining about her uniform for the mission." Kim replied walking over to him.

"Really?" Jason asked looking over at Trini. He didn't think that she would complain about clothes. It wasn't really Trini's thing or at least that's what he thought.

"I was complaining about Kim wearing something different from the rest of us." Trini explained shooting another look at Kimberly.

"Okay, I'm not getting into that debate." He said as Kim smiled.

"Yes take the easy way out." Kim said as Jason nodded. "Anyway, I'll be back." She said walking around him.

"Kimberly, wait, Zordon wanted us to be in the Command Center in twenty minutes." He said as she paused to turn and look at him.

"The mission meeting is tomorrow, why does he want us there today?" She asked wondering what Zordon could want to tell them before the meeting.

"Not sure but it only involves the victors and a few others." He replied as she nodded.

"Okay I'll be there." She said leaving the room.

"What's up?" Trini asked as soon as Kimberly was out of earshot. "Why only the victors?" Trini asked. Zordon had never asked for just the victors before so why now?

"Not sure but I think it has something to do with the Capitol." He answered walking further into the room.

Trini watched him sit down on the chair next to her bed. "Well I can almost guarantee that it has to do with the Capitol but it's more than that." She said pulling her legs up to sit Indian-style on her bed.

"Well we will find out soon." He said leaning back against the chair.

"We?" Trini asked. "You are not a victor, why are you invited?" She asked smiling. She knew that Jason would be at that meeting whether he was invited or not if only to check on her and Kimberly.

"I guess that Zordon trusts me." He said smiling. "How is she?" He asked changing the subject.

"Good I guess but you know that she doesn't share too much about herself." She said as he nodded. "She is still on edge about Tommy." She informed him.

"Yea she isn't one to share." Jason agreed with a sigh. "I figured that Tommy was still bothering her even though I had hoped that she was over that." He said standing up to pace around the room.

"She did sleep with him the other night." Trini stated as Jason stopped pacing to look at her.

"What? Why wasn't I told about this? He could have killed her." He said throwing his arms into the air. "You are supposed to tell me when she does stuff like that." He said looking back at her.

"Why do I have to report to you about Kimberly?" Trini asked not understanding why Jason was mad at her. "And anyway I did tell Zordon before our test. He already knew though and he didn't seem too concern about it though." She stated.

"I'm sorry, Trini. I'm just ready to get this over with so that Kimberly can begin to heal." He said rubbing his forehead.

"I hate to tell you this but she is healing." She said standing up and walking over to him. "She will not be the same even after all of this is over." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know." Jason muttered as he wrapped his arms around Trini's shoulders. It did break his heart though that Kimberly wouldn't be the same Kimberly that he had known for years.

XXXX

Kim made her way back to the hospital to see how Tommy was doing. She hadn't gotten to see him since the morning he had told her to go and it was getting to her. Walking up to the window for his room, she saw that he wasn't there. Where was he?

"Oh Kimberly, how are you?" Dana asked as she spotted Kimberly.

"Are you always at work?" Kim asked watching the doctor walk over to her.

"It feels like it sometimes, is there something I can help you with?" Dana asked stopping beside Kimberly.

"Where is Tommy?" She asked.

"I believe that he is down in the training room with Katherine." Dana answered.

"With Katherine?" Kim asked. Why would Katherine be with him and not someone else?

"Yes, she has been helping him the past few days with training." She said with a smile. "Katherine has been really great with him." She said when someone called out for her. "I'm sorry but will you excuse me?" Dana asked as Kim nodded.

As Dana walked away, Kim turned and left the hospital. She wanted to see what Katherine was helping Tommy with in the training room. Katherine wasn't a fighter only a stylist so what was going on? She couldn't possibly know how to train Tommy.

XXXX

"Okay here are the escape plans for each block." Billy said handing Dulcea several sheets of papers.

"You are already finished?" She asked looking over his work. She was very impressed that he had gotten this done that quickly.

"Yea it didn't take too long since Mike had already mapped out their plan of attack; I just made sure that there was a way out in each section." He stated sitting down at his computer.

"Good job, Billy." She said laying the papers down on the table in front of her. "Zordon has called all the victors here in a few minutes." She said looking over at him.

"Why the victors?" Billy asked turning around to face her. It was odd that Zordon wanted a meeting with the victors.

"Not sure but it's on Rita's request." She said with a shrug.

"Okay but it's still weird." He said turning back to the computer. He had a few more things to tweak before he had to get ready for the mission. Rita had decided that he needed to be in the field with the others in case they ran into trouble that they couldn't handle on their own. He wasn't sure what he could do since he wasn't a fighter but he would be there with the team.

Dulcea looked back at the map of the Capitol and sighed. This was not ideal but at least the victors knew what they could expect on this mission.

XXXX

Kim finally made her way down to the training room and paused. She wasn't sure she even wanted to find out what was going on but she walked in anyway. Once she entered the room, it didn't take her long to find Tommy and Katherine. They were at one of the weapons stations but they were not practicing with the weapon just talking. She got closer and saw Tommy place his hand on Kat's arm.

"Thank you for being here with me. I'm not sure that I could have done this without you." Tommy stated squeezing Kat's arm.

"You're welcome and I'm sure that you would have found a way." She said with a smile.

"Maybe but you made it easier." Tommy replied as Kim stood there.

He was thanking Katherine for helping him? This wasn't right because it was her place to help Tommy not Kat's. Gritting her teeth, she watched as Tommy kissed Kat's cheek before she turned and left the room. She had gotten her message loud and clear.

"Tommy." Kat said stepping back from his hold.

"Don't worry that was just a thank you kiss. Please don't take it as anything more." Tommy said as Katherine nodded.

"Okay but we really need to get you up to that meeting of Zordon's. You don't want to be late." She said as he nodded. They then left the room too but neither had been aware that Kimberly had been there only moments ago.

XXXX

Trini and Jason made it to the Command Center before anyone else but then again they didn't like to be late.

"Hello." Dulcea said as they walked in.

"Is it alright that I'm here since I'm not a victor." Jason asked as Trini found seat.

"It's fine, no worries." Dulcea said as Rocky, Aisha, Zordon, and Rita walked in. They each found seats as Kimberly rushed into the room.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Dulcea asked when she noticed that Kimberly was out of breath.

"Nothing." Kim muttered as she took the seat on the other side of Trini.

Astronema and Machina walked in as Kim stared at them. What were they doing here? Kim hadn't seen them the entire that they had been in Eltar and wondered where they had been kept. She couldn't figure out why they had rescued Astronema instead of Tommy. It would have saved her heartache right now. Machina had been rescued when Tommy, Aisha, and Trini had been so Kim didn't care that much about her being here.

"Astronema and Machina, just take a seat anywhere." Dulcea said as they nodded and sat on the other side of Aisha. Kim looked away because she didn't need anyone seeing her anger at the moment.

"Who are we missing?" Rita asked as she looked around the table.

"Tommy." Trini said as Tommy and Katherine walked through the door at the moment.

"Never mind." Trini said as Tommy took the last open seat. Katherine nodded to Zordon before leaving because she knew that she couldn't be in the meeting with them and she really didn't want to be there.

"Okay since everyone is here, let's get started." Rita said as she stood up and motioned for Duclea to take her seat.

"Are we doing another video to send to the Capitol?" Rocky asked. Kim knew that he was holding Aisha's hand just under the table probably to keep her calm during this.

"No, you are not. I called you all here today because we need a plan in place after the rebellion is over for the people in the Capitol." She said as she walked around the table.

"What do you mean?" Zordon asked. He was in the dark about this just like everyone else.

"Well those people in the Capitol should be made to suffer just like everyone in this room has. They never had to say goodbye to their children or stand in that arena and fight to the death." Rita pointed out. She hoped to play on their emotions, which was why she only requested the victors to this meeting.

"What do you have in mind?" Astronema asked.

"I want to reinstate the Games." Rita stated as everyone looked at her. Was she crazy?

"What?" Zordon finally asked as he regained his voice.

"I want to reinstate the Games for the children of the Capitol. I want to punish the adults for the choices that they have made." Rita said grimly.

"No, you don't understand what you are asking." Billy said from beside Kimberly.

"Why do you need us here for this?" Rocky asked not understanding what they had to do with this. He also didn't want to be a part of this discussion either.

"You are the only ones to have gone through the Games so you get to decide for them to be reinstated or not." Rita replied as everyone looked around the table. She also didn't want the people to think that she had decided to reinstate the Games. If it came from the victors and Kimberly, the people would accept it.

"Are you serious?" Trini asked as Rita nodded.

"You want us to do exactly like Zedd did to them?" Dulcea asked not at all happy with what Rita was proposing even though she had never been in the other's position.

"Yes." Rita answered without blinking. "I know that it's a hard decision but I also know that you will make the right decision." She said looking around the room.

"You are sending those kids to their death." Tommy stated as Kim looked over at him across the table. Instead of seeing him like he was, she saw him kissing Kat's cheek.

"They will be treated just as each of you has been." Rita stated. "Enough talk what is your vote?" She asked.

"No, you can't send those kids to their death." Tommy said with more emotion than Kim had seen in him. It was like the old Tommy that she knew and it broke her heart.

"I vote yes, I want them to know what I felt." Astronema stated without pause. She knew that the people in the Capitol had always lived without fear unlike the districts.

"I agree with Astronema, I want them to know what it's like to lose someone you hold dear." Trini said as Jason looked over at her. He didn't say a word though but she knew that she would hear about this later. She wasn't changing her vote though. The people in the Capitol were as much responsible for the Games as Zedd.

"I vote no." Rocky said. "I don't want anyone to experience that." He said as Aisha nodded.

"I vote no as well." Aisha said in a strong voice. There was no question about Aisha's answer.

"I vote no, we cannot continue like this. They will not be our enemies once this is all over with." Billy stated. "I cannot knowingly kill those children." He stated.

"I vote yes." Machina said. She was like Astronema in that Kimberly didn't know that much about her.

"That leaves Kimberly and Zordon." Dulcea said looking at both of them.

"I vote yes for those that died in the Games." Kim said as the anger rolled off of her. "The people in the Capitol placed bets on those that would win and those that would die first. I want them to know what it feels like."

"Zordon?" Dulcea asked because he was the tie breaker. She wasn't sure what he would vote but she had her suspensions and knew that it wouldn't be favorable to the children in the Capitol.

"I'm with the Crane." He said looking at Kimberly. Dulcea held her tongue because she knew that Zordon would say that. It was clear that he had chosen Kimberly over Tommy in that moment. Kim wasn't sure why but she was happy.

"What?" Tommy yelled looking over at her. "You hated being the Games and all the killing but now you want to send those kids to their death." He stated as she calmly stood up and walked out of the room. She didn't have to listen to any of them. She had made her decision.

Zordon stood up as Jason shook his head and got up to chase after Kimberly.

"So the vote passes." Rita said as everyone sighed. This wasn't a step that most of them wanted to make but they couldn't do anything about it at the moment. They each got up and left the room wondering if they were taking a huge step back with that one decision.

XXXX

Jason finally caught up with Kimberly and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Kimberly, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" She asked angrily.

"Tommy's right, you never liked the Games but now you want to continue them." He remarked. "What has caused this change?" He asked as she pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Everything." She seethed. Why was he questioning her?

"This isn't like you though, Kimberly." He said noticing the change in her. It was like she was on fire from the inside but he didn't know why. She had been okay before the meeting when he had seen her in her room.

"Well everyone said that I changed from my time in the Games." She replied.

"It's more than that, why do you want to punish the people in the Capitol like that?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"They have never known what it's like to stand in that crowd year after year hoping that your name isn't called or any of your friends and family. They don't know what it's like when you have to say goodbye to your loved ones that you may never see again. They have never known the fear of standing in that arena not knowing if they would live or die." She stated.

"No they don't know but most people don't." He remarked.

"They claim that they know what it's like in the arena but no one knows what you see, smell, or hear every second that you are in that arena. They don't know what it's like to take a life and then to save a life." She stated as he sighed. He knew that she was correct but it was wrong to punish the children like this.

"Kimberly be reasonable, you are the Firebird for a reason. You are supposed to oppose all of this but it seems like you are on fire for the wrong reasons." He stated.

"I'm on fire?" She asked tilting her head to the side to look at him. He didn't like the look in her eyes at that moment.

"Not in a good way." He said trying to backtrack and calm her down.

"If I'm on fire then they will burn with me." She said. "Let it burn them." She said before running away.

Jason watched her as he tried to think of some way to bring her back from the edge. Something had happened to push her over and he hoped that she calmed down before they actually got to the Capitol. If she did not then he wasn't sure what would happen.

XXXX

The next day Kimberly had calmed down enough to attend the mission meeting. She was still angry but she was controlling it better now. They all sat in the training room as Mike and Billy went over the plans. It seemed simple enough but she knew that once they entered the Capitol everything would change.

"Okay now here is the image of the Capitol with all the traps highlighted in red." Billy said as image was projected on the wall in front of them.

"It can't be." Trini whispered as Rocky groaned. He knew that pattern well.

"What?" Carter asked looking from the image back to them.

"It's an arena." Kim said slowly as she looked at how the traps were placed and how the Capitol was laid out in relation to those traps.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked looking at the image closely. He didn't really see an arena.

"The Capitol is set up like a giant sized arena for the Games." Billy explained finally seeing it. "Zedd wants us to come to him so that we have to step back into the arena." He stated.

"So what does that mean?" Sky asked. It was clear that he wanted to know what they were about to face."

"Let the 101th Games start." Kim stated looking at the image. Zedd had set up his own arena in the Capitol with the outer most traps set up like the pedestals that the tributes stood on before the Games started. If he thought that this would hinder them then he was sadly mistaken. It would be the last arena that she entered and just like the other two, she would come out alive.

XXXX

"The improvements are completed." Mondo stated as Zedd walked over to him.

"Excellent." Zedd said looking over the plans one last time.

"Is there any word on when the rebellions will attack?" Mondo asked.

"No but I feel that it will be sooner than everyone thinks." He said as Mondo nodded.

"Is there anything that you need me to do?" He asked.

"Make sure that the troops are ready." He said as Mondo nodded before leaving the room.

Zedd watched him leave before leaving the room himself. He had to make sure that everything was in place for the rebellion because he was not going to lose this battle and the war.

XXXX

After they went over the plans again and again; Kimberly, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Trini, Zack, and Zordon followed Alpha back to his room. They had no idea what he had planned but they were all curious especially since he had asked Zack to be there as well.

Zack just flown back from district 2, he had been making sure that everything was going smoothly there with the people. Dulcea had called him back because they wanted him on the team for the Capitol. Rita had had a fit since he didn't have to take the test but Dulcea had pointed out that Zack had been undercover long enough to not have to take the test. Zordon wondered why Rita wanted Zack to go through the test but he had dropped it because there was no use in worrying about it.

"Okay I want everyone to keep their minds open." Alpha said as he opened his door. Everyone looked around and wondered just what Alpha had planned. "Step inside." He said as Zordon led the group inside Alpha's room.

They saw two racks in the center of the room with what they thought were clothes hanging on them. The clothes were different colors which didn't make sense except for the pink one because they knew that that was Kim's Crane suit.

"Okay Kimberly, this is yours. I have made a few changes but nothing major." He said handing her the pink outfit.

"Thanks." She said as she stepped back and wondered what Alpha had for everyone else.

"I know that you are all wondering what you are doing here but since you are all on one of the teams going in, I wanted to make sure that you matched Kimberly." He said moving back to the racks of clothes.

"What do you mean you wanted us to match Kimberly?" Jason asked because he knew that he wasn't wearing anything pink.

"Don't worry Jason, I see that look and it won't be pink. I just meant that I want your suits to match." He said handing each of them their suits. They were all different colors. "Go try them on so I can see if I need to make any changes." He said as they looked at him before finally walking over to the bathroom and waited their turn.

"Do you want me to try mine on?" Kim asked.

"No, the changes I made were cosmetic." He replied as Trini came out of the bathroom first.

"Alpha, how did you know that I liked yellow?" She asked walking over to him. The suit that he made her was entirely yellow with white diamonds across her chest and at the top of her boots. It was almost exactly like Kimberly's except that she didn't have a skirt like Kim.

"I have my ways." Alpha said as Rocky walked out of the bathroom in his new suit. It was red and looked like Trini's.

"Wow, this is great." Rocky said as he knelt down to test the flexibility of the suit before standing back up.

"I agree." Zack said walking out of the bathroom in his black suit.

"How did you change so fast?" Kim asked.

"We're guys, Kimberly. It doesn't take us that long." Rocky said with a smile.

"Whatever." Kim said.

"I think I need some more clothes on. I fear that this doesn't quite cover." Billy said walking out of the bathroom in his blue suit.

"Billy, you look fine. The suit covers everything." Kim said looking at him. His suit was just like everyone else's but it was blue.

"I think he is just not comfortable." Trini stated as Billy nodded.

"Nonsense, you will be fine." Alpha stated as Jason walked out of the bathroom.

"Dude, his is different." Rocky whined as Jason smiled. His suit was black with a gold shield that was wrapped around his chest. It was pretty cool but it didn't really match Kimberly.

"Yes, I made his different." Alpha stated looking over at Rocky. "Well how do you like them?" He asked looking around at everyone. Their suits fit perfectly so no adjustments would need to be made.

"Well we will not blend in." Jason stated as the others nodded.

"Do you really want to blend in?" Alpha asked as Zordon smiled. The suits were really great and Zedd would know when they arrived in the Capitol.

"I guess not." Rocky muttered looking at everyone.

"Good now go change out of them. I don't want you getting them dirty before you actually get to the Capitol." He said as everyone looked at Rocky.

"What?" He asked as everyone laughed.

"Come on let's get changed. We have our last training session this afternoon." Trini said as the others nodded.

"Those suits are great, Alpha." Kim stated.

"Thank you, I just had a vision of all of you standing there in different colors and decided to make the suits." He said looking at her. "Okay the changes I made to yours is adding a few more pockets." He stated as she nodded. "There is one on your shoulder that will contain a pill." He said as she looked at him.

"Why a pill?' She asked wondering what the pill could be for.

"Well everyone has that little pocket but it will contain a new drug called Nightshade." He said as she nodded.

"I understand." She replied as the others finally started coming out in their regular clothes. Kim thought about the pill that would be on her shoulder. She knew that if she was captured and couldn't move her hands that she could bite the pocket to get the pill. Alpha understood that she would not want to be taken by the Capitol and tortured like the others had been.

"Okay let's get down to the training room." Jason stated. "Thanks Alpha and we will see you later." He said as Alpha nodded. Everyone left Alpha alone as he got everything ready for them.

XXXX

Two days later everyone on the team was loading into one of two hovercrafts. They would land just outside the Capitol and camp out for one night before starting the mission the following day. It was then that they would split up and surround the Capitol.

The team with Kimberly would take the most direct approach since Rita wanted the people to see Kimberly out front leading the rebellion while the other teams worked undercover. Most would help the citizens flee the city before any real fighting began while others would take down Zedd's guards to disable the Capitol as much as possible.

"Be safe." Zordon whispered as Kim nodded and loaded up. She didn't look back at the ruins of Eltar but instead focused on what waited for her in the Capitol.

XXXX

"I must say I am impressed with your progress over the past week." Dana said as she looked at Tommy.

"Thank you, I think." He replied.

"I'm still worried about the nightmares but I believe in time that those will fade." She stated. "You have learned how to control your urges which is a big step. I see no reason why you can't be around people." She said. "I do caution though to limit your time at the moment because you are still vulnerable." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you for all that you have done." He said as she stood up.

"Well I didn't do much but you are welcome." She said leaving him alone but he wasn't alone for long. Rita and Zordon walked into his room a few minutes after Dana had left.

"What's wrong?" He asked because he just knew that something had to be wrong for them both to be in here.

"Nothing is wrong, Tommy. I have a proposition for you." Rita said.

"You do not have to do this; I want you to remember that." Zordon stated looking from Rita to Tommy.

"Okay but what is it?" He asked really curious now to find out what Rita wanted him to do.

XXXX

"I'm pretty sure that that was one of the shortest flights I have been on." Kim said as she exited the hovercraft.

"Well the Capitol is actually closer to Eltar than any other district." Carter explained. "It's weird how all the districts were laid out but in this instant it's good for us. The less time in the air, the less likely that Zedd will know that we are here until you appear in the streets." He said before walking away from her.

Kim looked around and saw that everyone was busy setting up camp. Shaking her head, she went to help Trini, Syd, and Billy with whatever they were doing.

It took the team about two hours to set everything up but it did help keep their mind off of the upcoming mission. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they understood that some of them wouldn't be coming back but it was for the best. Zedd had to be defeated.

"Hey Kim, you want to do some hunting?" Jason asked walking over to her.

"Yea." She said without hesitation. She knew that she wouldn't have time later to go hunting.

They left the camp with her bow and arrows and nothing else. It would be like the old days when they went out together.

"I hope that they come back with some kind of animal." Rocky muttered to Trini.

Smiling she shook her head before turning back to helping Billy. He was setting up the mobile computers that each unit would carry. It would give them a virtual map of the Capitol and highlight the route that they would take. It would also highlight an escape route should the team need it.

While Jason and Kim were gone everyone just tried to keep busy and their mind off of tomorrow when they heard the hovercraft.

"What's going on? I thought everyone was here." Rocky said as Jason and Kimberly rushed back to the camp. They had heard the hovercraft and just knew that something was wrong. The stopped at the edge of the camp as the hovercraft set down. They stood still as three people stepped out of it before the hovercraft lifted off and flew away.

"Who is that?" Jason asked trying to get closer.

"Tommy." Kim breathed as Jason looked back at her. She was still standing in the same spot like she was glued there. Tommy was dressed in a green uniform that was clearly different from the other guards but nothing like the ones Alpha made her.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking back at the three people making their way to the camp.

"Yes." Kim stated as she took a deep breath. "Come on, we need to find out what's wrong." She said moving forward. They walked silently toward the camp as Jason worried about Kimberly. Why was Tommy here? Did Rita send him here to kill her before the mission even started?

XXXX

"Are you sure that this was a good idea?" Dulcea asked looking at Zordon. They were both in the Command Center and would stay there until the mission was over.

"No but Rita was." Zordon said as he made himself a cup of coffee. He would have to make sure that the coffee pot always had something in it during the mission. Dulcea would be hitting the pot the longer the mission lasted.

"I'm worried." She admitted.

"Me too but there are two guards with him to make sure that he doesn't go off the rails." He said before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well I'm telling Jason to keep an eye on him." She stated.

"Don't waste your breath; Jason will not take his eyes off of Tommy while he is around Kimberly." Zordon stated.

Dulcea sighed. "You're right." She admitted before looking back at the screen. They were linked with the team but she wished that there was video. It would make it easier if she could watch them as well as track their movements. "This is going to be hard for both of us." She stated.

"I know but at least we have some experience in that since we have sat watching the last few missions along with them in their Games." He stated as she nodded.

XXXX

"You know you have been very quiet." Trini said sitting down beside Kimberly with a plate of food.

"I guess." Kim muttered while watching Tommy eat.

"So is it only because he is here or are you worried about the upcoming mission?" She asked as she set Kim's food down in front of her.

"It's not the mission." Kim stated as Trini sighed. She didn't think that it was the mission but she wanted to make sure.

"Remember the old Tommy." Trini whispered before getting up and leaving Kim alone with her thoughts.

The problem was that Kim couldn't see the old Tommy because the new one was clouding her vision. She saw that most everyone was staying away from Tommy. A few did talk to him like Rocky. She wasn't sure if they stayed away from him because of her or if they were still unsure of him. She got up and walked closer because she wanted to know what Rocky was talking to him about.

"I don't think that memory is correct." Rocky said as Tommy sighed.

"I keep seeing these images that don't make sense." He said as Rocky sighed and got up leaving Tommy alone.

The camp settled down for the night and Kim tried to get some sleep but she kept seeing Tommy sitting by the fire looking lost. Throwing off her covers, she eased out of the tent that had been assigned to her and saw Tommy still sitting in the same spot. She knew what Zordon would want her to do. She had made him promise to save Tommy during the last Games, now it was her turn to save him.

Standing up she walked over to Tommy and sat down. She saw the others spread out on their blankets because they didn't like being in the tents. She couldn't find the words to say to Tommy so she stayed silent and hoped that he would pick up the conversation. It didn't take him long.

"I know that this is hard for you." He whispered as she sighed.

"It is." She confirmed. "I have ever only wanted to kill you once and that was during the first Games when I thought that you were trying to kill me." She explained. "But after that, I didn't. I worked to save you and make sure that the both of us made it back to Angel Grove."

"You should have left me die." He stated evenly. "You wouldn't be in the position you are in now, if you would have just let me die."

"I know that but I couldn't let you die." She admitted freely.

Tommy shook his head. "I just don't know what to believe." He said looking over the camp.

"Then ask questions." Rocky said letting them know that he wasn't asleep like they thought. "It's how Aisha does it when things get fuzzy." He said sitting up on his blankets that were across from Tommy and Kimberly.

"Who would I ask?" He asked looking at Rocky.

"Us, you ask us." Rocky replied. It was that simple but still so hard.

Tommy nodded before falling silent. Kim waited because she knew that Tommy was sorting through his thoughts before he started asking his questions. "Your favorite color is pink." He said looking at her.

Kim smiled. "Yea but that's easy." She replied. "Yours is white by the way." She informed him.

"White?" He asked looking away. Why didn't he know his favorite color? Was it because it was a memory associated with Kimberly? He just didn't know.

"Yea but it used to be green when you were little." She said remembering that he had worn green almost every day one year to school. Some of the other boys had made fun of him but he never said anything to them, he just shrugged it off.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"You are also a great baker. Everyone in Angel Grove knew which cakes were yours." She stated with a sad smile. "How about we play a game?" She asked looking at him.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked as Jason and Trini joined them. They couldn't sleep either and since they were outside already, they might as join them. It would also give Jason an excuse to watch over Kimberly and Tommy.

"You ask us a question and we tell you if it's true or not." Kim said as Jason, Trini, and Rocky nodded.

"I guess." Tommy said. "Will you know all the answers?" He asked looking at everyone.

"No but Kim will." Jason said as Kim nodded. It would be hard for her but if this helped Tommy then she had to piece his memory back together.

Tommy sat there for a moment before looking at Kimberly. "You are mad at me for letting Katherine help me." He stated.

Everyone looked at Kimberly because they didn't even know that she knew that Katherine was helping Tommy that much. "I was." Kim replied without hesitation.

"Trini was tortured in the room next to mine with water." He states looking at her.

"Real." Trini whispered as Jason grabbed her hand. He remembered how she looked when he had rescued her.

"I thought so that memory wasn't pink." He whispered so low that only Kimberly heard him. What had he meant by that?

"Maybe you should get some sleep before tomorrow." Rocky suggested as Tommy nodded. Since his pallet was underneath him, he just laid back and pulled his blanket up. Kim got up and walked back to her tent to grab her blanket. She returned to Tommy's side and saw Tommy look up at her.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" He asked as she shook her head no and lay down beside him. "We did this on the train during the Victory Tour." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"True." She whispered as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Jason had laid down on the other side of Kimberly to make sure that Tommy didn't kill her in her sleep.

"Be easy on her." Jason whispered to Tommy. "She is a victim of this as much as you are."

"I know." Tommy whispered back before they fell asleep. Tommy and Kimberly thankfully didn't have any nightmares but then again they were keeping each other's nightmares at bay. No one knew for sure exactly what they would face in the morning but at least they would have a goodnight's sleep.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. There are only 2 more chapters left! I will say that if you are big fans of The Hunger Games and how the last book turned out, I want to warn you that I have changed a lot of things. As you can see I did move up the vote on reinstating the Games, other changes will take place in the last 2 chapters. Some will be big while others are small and some things will not change. Don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	34. Capitol

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. This is a long chapter because it did sort of get away from me but I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. This is probably one of the chapters that I have been waiting a while to write which explains the length. Anyway onto to the chapter and don't forget to let me know what you thought once you finish.

XXXX

The next morning Kimberly woke up before everyone else. She eased away from Tommy trying not to bump Jason in the process. She walked away from the camp and sat down on a stump close to the edge. The sun was barely touching the ground. It was still a few hours from daybreak but she loved this time of morning. Nothing was moving around so it was quiet and she could think without anything bothering her.

Alpha had told her that today would be the day that would change her life but she knew that wasn't true. The moment Kira's name had been called her life had been changed. Everything that she had done after that moment was not given a thought. She had volunteered for her sister without thinking. She had saved Tommy without thinking. There was more but this time was different. She was thinking now and there was only one thing that she wanted and that was Zedd's death on her hands. It was her right to be the one that ended his life even though other people had motive. She also knew that she wasn't killing him for her, she was doing it for Zordon, Rocky, Aisha, Alpha, Kira, Trini, Cestria, Shayla, and of course Tommy. They were the ones that he had punished without due cause. They had just been convenient for Zedd.

She heard someone walk up behind her and she knew that it was Jason; she would know his footsteps anywhere. She had heard them often enough in the woods. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked without turning around.

"I slept fine since I knew that Tommy wouldn't kill you in your sleep." He said standing at her side. She was glad to see that his humor hadn't faded.

"Then why are you up before the birds?" She asked looking up at him.

Jason sighed and squatted down beside her. "It's a big day." He muttered as if that was the answer to everything.

"I guess so but it's one that I have been looking forward to since Zedd threatened me." She stated coolly without a hint of the anger that was burning inside her.

"When did he threaten you?" He asked wondering how he didn't know about this. He should have been told that Kimberly had been threatened by Zedd the moment that it happened.

Kim looked over at him. This was like the other mornings that they had gone hunting in the woods except this wasn't Angel Grove and she was a different person now. "He came to see me before the Victory Tour. He wanted me to show the nation that I really was so in love with Tommy to do pull the stunt with the Nightshade." She explained.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" He asked standing back up. He was angry now that Zedd had put such a condition on her.

Kim sighed and stood up as well. "There wasn't anything you could do about it and I was handling it." She stated. "Jason, I didn't want to draw you into his line of fire because it was mine deed that had pulled Tommy into his line. I couldn't risk both of you." She said taking his hands in hers. "You are my best friend."

"You still should have told me." He said squeezing her hands.

"Maybe." She whispered. "Are you ready for today?" She asked wanting to know if he was going to be okay with attacking the Capitol. It was something that had been nagging her for a while. She knew that Jason was here mostly because of her and she didn't like the fact that he could die on this mission and it would be because of her.

"I'm ready, don't worry this is the only place I want to be at this moment." He said seeing the concern in her eyes. "I'm here for more than just you and if I die, it will not be because of you." He stated.

Kim nodded when she heard the rest of the camp waking up and moving about. "I guess we better get everything ready." She said as he nodded. She released his hands as they turned back to the camp and walked over to see what they could do before it was time to leave.

XXXX

"Well did you get any sleep?" Dulcea asked when Zordon walked back into the room that morning.

"Some, did you hear from Deca?" He asked because he knew that she had been worried about Deca before he had gone to bed. They hadn't heard from Deca yet to say that she was in her safe place so it was a cause for concern.

"I did, she is safe and with Phantom. He made sure that she got there after we hadn't heard from her." She replied refilling her coffee cup. They had just been bought a free pot for the morning.

"Why is Phantom in the Capitol? I thought that he was still in district 2." He said grabbing a coffee cup. It would be the first of many cups that he would have today.

"Actually I don't know how or why Phantom is in the Capitol but he is. Deca and Dimitria are safe with him for the time being." She said as Kira came into the room.

"Kira what's wrong?" Zordon asked as he filled his coffee cup.

"I'm sorry, I know that I'm supposed to be here but I have a bad feeling about Kimberly being in the Capitol. She didn't tell me why she was there only that it was important." Kira said as Zordon sighed. Kira apparently had a strong connection with her sister like Kim had with Tommy.

"Kira, this is a secret but I will tell you she is there for a mission." He stated as Dulcea looked over at him with questions in her eyes.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Kira asked looking older than 13 at that moment. Zordon remembered how young she had looked when her name had been drawn. At the time, he couldn't believe that she had been 12 but now it was hard to believe that she was only 13.

"I can't guarantee that she will live but Jason and the others will be around her. Don't worry, your sister has trained for this and she can be quite deadly with that bow of hers." He replied. Kira nodded before leaving the room just as quickly as she had entered it.

"Do you think that it was wise to tell her?" Dulcea asked as soon as Kira had left the room. They couldn't afford for this mission to get out before the teams even got into the Capitol. There were too many lives in the balance.

"She is worried about her sister like the rest of us. Don't worry she won't tell anyone." He said. "She's like Kimberly in that regard; she doesn't tell anyone anything that they don't need to know."

"If you're sure." Dulcea said as he nodded. "Well the camp is waking up and Tommy didn't kill Kimberly in the night so it may be a good day." She stated trying to add a little humor to lighten the mood in the room.

"It may be." Zordon muttered wishing that he could actually see what was going on instead of hearing it. Sometimes just hearing something threw images in your mind that were skewed and wrong.

XXXX

"Okay everyone grab something to eat and get ready. We will leave in an hour." Carter stated as everyone nodded.

Kim turned and looked at the sunrise and wondered what tonight would bring. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tommy asked walking up behind her. He was still wearing his handcuffs from the day before. Kim wished that he wasn't wearing them but she understood why he had them.

"Very much." Kim confirmed turning around to face him. "How are you this morning?" She asked noticing the handcuffs but not the leg shackles.

Tommy sighed before answering her. "They don't trust me to be on the same team with you unless I wear the handcuffs. I'm not sure I trust myself." He said. "At least with the handcuffs, I feel safer around you."

"Well if it helps, I trust you." She said placing her hand on top of his. "Now come on, we need to eat before we head out." She said as he nodded.

All the teams sat down and got to eat before getting everything packed up. Most of the supplies would stay here in the woods because they couldn't carry it on the mission. If they did get hungry then they would have to find it on their own.

Reports had mentioned that Zedd had cleared out the outer apartments of the Capitol for the impending attack. If they ran into anything that they couldn't get past, they were instructed to take shelter in one of those apartments. Kim didn't relish going into someone else's home but she would if the need arose.

Once everything was packed up and hidden away, they teams lined up. There were about 10 to 15 people on a team but Kim didn't know most of the ones on her team besides Rocky, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack. It was fine with her because if they died she wouldn't dwell on them like she would if she knew everyone on the team.

"What team is Tommy on?" Jason asked as Carter looked over at Tommy. Carter and Sky would lead two of the other teams that would surround the Capitol and help clear the way for Kim's team.

"He is on my team." Kim stated loudly so that no one misunderstood her. She wasn't the leader of her team even though she was the Crane but at the moment she didn't care. Tommy was going to be at her side so that she could make sure that he lived through this. She would not have him die on another team because the members didn't trust him.

"Kim, are you sure?" Jason whispered. He was standing closer enough that no one knew that he had even whispered to her.

"I am." Kim whispered back as Carter looked from Tommy to Kimberly.

"Okay he can go with you but the guards go as well." Carter stated as Kim nodded. She knew that the guards had to go in case Tommy lost it on her. They wouldn't hesitate in killing him if he did attack Kimberly. She believed that Tommy wouldn't touch her though because he didn't want to hurt her either. He was beginning to see that she wasn't the enemy.

"Everybody ready?" Sky called out standing next to Carter.

"We are." Everyone called back.

"Okay then let's head out. You know your objectives and stay close to your team. No one can save you if you get left behind." Sky stated as the teams nodded then broke apart. Each one took a different path but each path led into the Capitol.

XXXX

"Okay they are moving." Dulcea stated as the group of white dots starting to move along the map. Once they were inside the Capitol limits, each team's dots would change color to indicate what team they were. Carter's team would be red dots, Sky's team would be blue, Kim's team would be pink, Mike's team would be black, Dustin's team would be yellow, and Xander's team would be green. Hopefully it would help them keep track of the teams but Zordon and Dulcea understood that they wouldn't actually know if any of the team members died or were hurt. It was the best they could do though.

"I think we can tap into the security camera system from the Capitol." Kendrix said walking into the room. She had been left in charge of the computers since Billy was in the Capitol. In fact she was the only one that Billy trusted his computer with.

"Really?" Dulcea asked liking that idea.

"Yea, just give me a few minutes. We may not get to see all of their movements but we will get to see something of the attack." She said sitting down at Billy's computer. They stayed back as she typed several codes rather quickly into whatever program she had pulled up. "Okay I'm in." She said turning around to see one of the screens switch from the map of the Capitol to a live feed from the cameras.

"This is amazing, Kendrix." Zordon said watching as the image flipped to another street in the Capitol.

"Now we won't be able to control which street appears but once Zedd knows that the teams are there, he should focus the feed on them." She stated standing up.

"I hope you're right." Zordon said as Dulcea nodded.

"Okay I'm going to make sure that everything is on track. Rita and the medic team will be leaving in a few hours." She stated as Dulcea and Zordon looked over at her.

"What? Rita is leaving?" Zordon asked crossing his arms across his chest. This was the first that they had heard about Rita going to the Capitol during the mission.  
>"Yea she wants to be there when they take control of the Capitol so that they people see who is in charge of this rebellion." She replied before leaving the room.<p>

"In charge of this rebellion?" Dulcea questioned as Zordon sighed.

"She's going to kill Kimberly once this is over with." Zordon stated as Dulcea looked at him.

"What makes you say that? She knows that the people love Kimberly." She said while trying to figure out why Zordon thought that Rita would kill Kimberly.

"Yes the people do love Kimberly but she sent Tommy to the Capitol and I wondered why but now I get it. She is hoping that he flips out being back in the Capitol and attacks the team and Kimberly. It would solve all of her problems." He said looking at the live feed from the Capitol.

"It's a pretty long shot that that will happen with everyone around Tommy." Dulcea pointed out. "She has to know that it was a long shot with Tommy."

"Yea but it keeps her hands clean." He said looking back at Dulcea. "If Kimberly dies, then her blood is on Rita's hands no matter by whose hand Kim dies."

"Sort of like Lady MacBeth?" She asked referring to an old story that she had learned in school. Lady MacBeth hadn't killed anyone but her husband had. It was the blood that he had shed that Lady MacBeth had seen on her hands. "At least the medic team will be arriving in the Capitol to help the injured." She said.

"Yea well Kim's sister is on that team and heaven help everyone around Kimberly if Kira dies." He stated as Dulcea nodded. They both sighed as they watched the dots change colors on the map and knew that the teams were finally in the Capitol.

XXXX

Kim's team was the only one taking the main road to the Capitol. They would be making their way down the street along with the cars. They did notice that the street was deserted so it had to be true that Zedd had ordered the people that lived there to leave. They had left their cars were they had parked them and it looked like they had packed in a hurry. Several articles of clothing were lying at each entrance to the buildings along with down the sidewalks, across the roads, and on top of the cars.

A bomb could have gone off here and created less chaos, Kim thought. She studied the street and cars and wondered what it had felt like to live here. The street was nicer than even her house that she had won for winning the Games. The people in the Capitol lived much grander than she could have ever imaged.

Once they reached the city limits, Kim eased her bow off of her shoulder and held it in her left hand. The string rested against the inside of her forearm. She could raise it, thread and arrow, and fire it in less than a minute if she needed too. Actually she could probably do it in less time but she was giving herself a little bit of time. You never knew what could happen.

"Okay let's take this nice and easy, we have a trap up ahead." Ranger said looking at the map as the team slowed down. He was the leader of Kimberly's team. She didn't know him that well but it didn't matter. He was the one that had been chosen to lead her team.

"Do we know what this trap is?" Rocky asked holding his trident close. Everyone had their weapons ready in case they ran across any guards.

"My guess would be something that we don't want to know." Trini said gripping her daggers. Billy agreed with Trini but stayed silent. He knew what some of those traps contained and he would rather keep it a secret on whatever ones they came upon.

"Guys, we have to press on." Zack said resting his axe over his shoulder. It had come as a shock to Kimberly that Zack would wield the axe with ease.

It was then that they were attacked from the left side. A troop of putties converged on them while they got out of the way of the bullets flying at them. They took cover behind the cars that were parked along the street and opened fire back at the putties. They each had been assigned a side arm with several clips of ammo.

Kim didn't like the gun but she seen that the putties were close to that trap and got an idea. Grabbing one of her new arrows that Billy had created for her she threaded it through her bow and took aim. Releasing the arrow she ducked back and grabbed Jason as well to duck.

"What?" He asked as an explosion rocked the ground. She covered her head as debris flew everywhere.

"What was that?" Ranger yelled as Kim eased back up and saw that all the putties were destroyed. It was a good thing that they could use the traps against whomever Zedd sent after them.

"I shot an arrow at the trap; I guess we don't have to worry about that one now." She replied standing up along with everyone else.

"Next time ask first, there could have been something more than explosions in that trap. It could have been toxic gas or something worse." Ranger stated as Kim nodded. She looked around and saw that a few people had some scratches on their faces and some had some on their hands.

"At least it got rid of the putties." Jason muttered looking over at Kimberly as she shrugged.

"Okay everyone let's get going." Ranger said as they continued down the road. They made their way passed another block when several of the lead people triggered a bomb.

"Get down!" Jason yelled as he grabbed Kimberly and threw her behind a blue van.

XXXX

"What's going on?" Rita asked walking into the Command Center.

"The pink team has triggered 2 traps so far but the last one, I think took some of them out." Zordon relayed as Kendrix rushed into the room.

"Okay as far as I can tell Kimberly is still alive but some of her team didn't make it." Kendrix reported.

"Is Tommy alive?" Dulcea asked hoping that Tommy hadn't been killed with Kimberly watching.

"I don't know." Kendrix replied as she walked back over to the computer and began typing. She would try and figure out who had been killed and who was still alive.

XXXX

"Kimberly, wait." Jason said as he grabbed her arm. "You need to make sure that nothing else is going to come out of that trap." He said as she nodded and looked around. She couldn't see anything through the smoke but at least she was still breathing normally. There wasn't any gas so they were safe on that part.

"Everybody okay over there?" Rocky yelled out as he, Trini, and Billy moved out from behind some parked cars.

"We're fine." Jason called back looking around.

"Where's Tommy?" Kim asked jerking her arm away from Jason. She ran towards the trap but didn't see him or his guards and she knew that he wouldn't be able to do much since he was wearing the handcuffs. She did see Ranger lying on the ground though. Kneeling down next to him, she was shocked when he grabbed her wrist.

"Kimberly, you must kill him." Ranger groaned as he handed over the map to her. "Kill him so that you can be free." He said before his hand fell away from her arm.

"I will." She whispered as she eased away from him. Looking around she saw three more bodies but she didn't know their names. She didn't see Tommy among them which made her breath a little easier.

"What should we do with them?" Jason asked coming up behind her.

"Let them for now. We don't have time take them back to the woods and we can't carry them with us." Kimberly stated as she stood up. "Where is Tommy?" She asked turning around to face Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Billy.

"He's here, don't worry." Zack called out walking over to them from the left.

"Where did you hide?" Kim asked as Tommy and his two guards followed Zack.

"Behind the library." Zack answered looking at the men dead at her feet.

"Well let's keep going." Jason said as Kim nodded. "We still have miles to cover." He stated as the team started walking away.

XXXX

"The first troop of putties was destroyed." Mondo relayed to Zedd who was looking out at the Capitol.

"All of them?" Zedd asked angrily. He had been woken up by the news that the rebels were invading the Capitol. He hadn't thought that it would be this soon but he was happy that everything had been taken care of before they got here.

"Yes sir." Mondo answered. "What would you like to do next?" He asked as Zedd turned around to face him.

"Send out the tenga warriors and I want you to lead them." He said as Mondo looked at him. "Do you have any problem with that?" Zedd asked.

"No sir, I will get them and stop Kimberly from advancing any further." Mondo stated before leaving the room.

Zedd looked over at the TV and saw that the live feed was still rolling. It was currently showing one of the side streets but it wasn't the one he wanted to see. He wanted to know exactly where Kimberly was because he knew that she was leading that team towards him and he wanted her dead.

XXXX

"How do you think the other teams are doing?" Kim asked as they walked in the shadows of the buildings.

"Hopefully they are taking out guards from our path." Rocky said as he helped watched her back.

"They better be." Trini muttered as they heard gun fire.

"Get down." Jason yelled as one of Tommy's guards was shot along with three more men on the team that Kim didn't know. Kim and the others ducked behind cars. They were pretty much on top of each other since there wasn't that much cover.

"Where are they? I can't see them." Kim said looking around.

"They are on top of the buildings, we can't reach them." Rocky informed her. "We need to get out of the area." He stated as Kim nodded.

"Okay we do this two at a time." Kim said as everyone nodded. "Jason, you and I will go first." She said as Jason nodded. They waited for a pause in gun fire then took off running. The guards realized that they were making a run for it and started shooting at them. One of the shots did trigger another trap but this one thankfully wasn't an explosion. Kim made it out of range of the gun fire and turned to look at Jason but he wasn't there.

"Jason!" Kim yelled as she looked behind her. He was being dragged backwards towards the trap. It was almost like the trap was an octopus with its tentacles pulling Jason back to the trap. She couldn't seem to move to help him as Trini, Billy, and Tommy made it to her side.

"Stay here, Rocky's got him." Trini said grabbing Kim's arm as she finally snapped out of her fog. It was true that Rocky had freed Jason and they were making their way over to them as Zack and the other guard for Tommy came up behind them.

"It looks like whoever was shooting at us got bored. They left after they set off that trap." Zack said looking around.

"Where are the others?" Kim asked looking around for the rest of their team.

"Dead." Rocky said. "They were unlucky with the gun fire." He explained as Kim sighed.

"We need to go on the offense; I'm tired of being attacked." Kim stated looking around at the street they had just passed. She knew that there were bodies from their team lying everywhere but there was nothing that they could do about it.

"I agree but we don't know where they are coming from." Jason said looking at the ridge of every building now. He didn't like to be surprised by gun fire when he couldn't fire back.

"Let's get out of the open and tried to get some kind of plan." Trini said. "I know where we are." She said as they nodded. "We are only a block away from a safe house." She stated.

"Then let's go." Kim said as they nodded and followed Trini down the side walk. Kim looked at the map and knew there was another trap coming up but it was on the other side of the street. Grabbing an arrow, she waited until they were safely out of range and fired at the trap. She watched as a cloud of black exploded and coated everything. There was one problem though it was heading toward them. "Run." Kim said as everyone looked back at her then at the black coming towards them.

Thankfully they were close enough that Trini turned and got everyone inside the building as the windows were covered in black.

"What was that?" Jason asked looking at Kimberly. He wasn't too sure if he should worry about being killed by Zedd or Kimberly since she liked blowing up the traps.

"I shot one of the traps." Kim stated with a shrug. "Just in case anyone was following us." She said as Jason shook his head.

"A warning next time would be great." He said.

"Okay we are not in the correct building but there are tunnels that connect the buildings that we can use." Trini stated. "I don't want to go back outside and try that just yet." She said leading them to the service area.

"Is this safe?" Billy asked looking around.

"Perfectly." Trini replied.

The team made their way down a set of stairs to a dirt tunnel. It was dark but they could still see a little bit. It was only about ten minutes before they came to another set of stairs. Trini was the first one up and checked out to see what the coast was clear before motioning for the others to come on up.

"This looks like the same building." Jason said looking around. There was nothing that let them know that they were in a different building other than they had walked only one way underground.

"Yea Zedd likes the buildings to be the same." Trini said as looked out the windows. "It looks like that black stuff made it here too." She said as everyone looked at the windows.

"I'm just glad that we are in here instead of out there." Billy stated as Kim looked over at him. She knew that he didn't like to be out in the field but he was here and doing very well.

"Okay we need to get up to the apartment before soldiers come and search this building." Trini stated before locating the door for the stairs. "We will take the stairs so that we won't be on the cameras in the elevators." She said as everyone nodded and followed her into the stairwell. They climbed five flights of stairs before Trini left the stairwell for the hallway. Kim didn't know what to expect of the safe house, all she wanted to do was get back outside and head for the Capitol.

XXXX

"Okay they are not on the street anymore but it looks like they are near it. I'm not sure what the problem is." Kendrix stated looking over at Dulcea and Zordon. Thankfully Rita had left the room to get ready to fly out for the Capitol.

"They are in one of the buildings. Something must have happened to drive them inside." Dulcea stated. It was hard not knowing who was alive and who wasn't.

"It was one of the traps." Zordon stated as the video feed showed one of the streets that was covered in black. The buildings for several blocks were also covered in the tar looking stuff.

Dulcea sighed and nodded. "Do you think that Kimberly is still alive?" She asked looking over at him.

Zordon didn't answer her for a moment because he saw what had triggered the trap. "Yes she is alive." He said looking over at her. "Look at the trap." He said as she looked over to the screen and saw the arrow.

"She set it off?" She asked as he nodded. "Why?" She asked not sure why Kimberly would trigger the trap herself.

"Probably to stop people from chasing them, she had to have done it for a reason." Zordon said while shaking his head. "I don't know what to do with that girl sometimes." He muttered while Kendrix smiled at her screen. She heard the love in Zordon's voice regarding Kimberly.

XXXX

Trini located the key and opened the door for the safe house but realized that they were not the only ones using the apartment.

"Deca, Dimitria? What are you doing here?" Kim asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"Kimberly, how are you?" Dimitria asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"I'm good, I guess." Kim said noticing another person in the room. He was dressed in all black but looked like he was on their side.

"Phantom? I haven't seen you since the mission to rescue Tommy and the others." Jason said as soon as he walked inside. Rocky closed the door when he walked through so that no one would see them in the room and know that something was going on.

"Are you here to rescue us?" Deca asked not understanding why they were there.

"No. We needed somewhere to think without being attacked." Kim replied as Deca nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Rocky asked as the TV came on.

"Whoa, who did that?" Jason asked stepping back.

"In the Capitol, the TV's are set to come on pretty much all day long. Zedd likes to broadcast to the people to show that he cares." Deca replied as Kim huffed at the last of her statement.

Everybody gathered around the TV to see what Zedd had to say and to their shock it was about them.

"_Citizens we are under attack by the rebels. They are being led by Kimberly Hart. If you see them please report it so that we can end this rebellion."_ Zedd's voice rang out from the TV's speakers.

"Well that's just great, now everyone will know that we are here." Kim stated with a groan. "We need to take him out before someone decides to turn us in." She said as Jason nodded.

"So what do we do?" Rocky asked looking around the room.

"Kill me." Tommy stated. "You can't watch me and get to Zedd." He said standing there with the handcuffs on his wrists. He wasn't a threat at the moment and all Kim wanted to do was release those cuffs. Jason was the one that had the key but Kim knew that he wouldn't give it up at the moment.

"No, we are not killing anyone." Kimberly stated walking over to him. "You are part of this mission and I intend to keep you alive." She whispered squeezing his hands.

"Why?" He asked looking down into her eyes.

"Because I'm not losing you like this." She replied in a low voice so that the others didn't hear her.

"We still need a plan." Jason said moving past Tommy's suggestion to kill him. He didn't personally think that it would help if they did kill Tommy and it would throw Kimberly off.

"Give me a little bit of time to find your plan of attack." Billy stated going over to the table.

"I'll help." Trini said as she joined him at the table. They needed to hurry up so that they took out Zedd as soon as possible.

"Me too, I'm probably the only one that knows this place backwards and forwards." Deca said as Billy nodded.

Kim knew that she wouldn't be any help so grabbed something to eat before she sat down on the only couch in the place. Jason sat down beside her while Tommy leaned against the wall beside Rocky. Zack was pacing because he wasn't use to not having a plan.

XXXX

"Okay looks like Kimberly's team had been through here." Carter said as he looked over the street.

"Do we move on then?" Leo asked looking down the street. He was keeping his guard up in case someone was lingering around.

"Yea let's clear the street over in case they need it." Carter stated as Leo nodded. They slipped between two building to trigger the traps on this street and take out any hostiles along the way.

XXXX

"Carter has reported that Kimberly's team has passed the lower section. They moved on to the next street over." Kendrix relayed as she looked back at Zordon and Dulcea.

"Thanks, keep us updated." Zordon stated grabbing the coffee pot and poured another cup. He didn't know if this was his third or fourth cup but at this point he didn't care.

XXXX

It took Billy only 30 minutes to come up with a plan. He cross-checked it and made sure that it would work before standing up. "Kimberly, I've got your plan." He said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"What is it?" She asked as everyone else stood behind her.

"I have found you the fastest route to Zedd." He said smiling. He knew that her only goal was to kill Zedd.

"Good." She said smiling back.

"Okay, you will need to go down two more blocks before crossing the street. Once you are across, you will find an access tunnel that will lead you under the city. You will need to travel five miles before coming back up but once you are up, you will be in the center of the Capitol square. It's as close as you can get without Zedd knowing about you being there." He said as Kim nodded. "You will need to keep your head down and slip past the guards at the front gate. Once you are inside, I don't know what you will face because there are no blueprints for the Lunar Palace." He stated.

"So we go in blind?" Jason asked as Billy nodded.

"I'm sorry but if I could help, I would." Billy stated.

"It's fine." Kim said. "Let's go because I want to make it to the square before nightfall." She said.

"If it's alright, I will stay here." Billy said handing Trini the map he had made. "I want to disable those traps and I can't do that if I am with you." He said looking at Kimberly.

"Okay, I understand." Kim said. "Please be safe." She said before turning away.

"Let us know if anything pops up." Jason said before following Kimberly. Billy watched as the team left without him but he was okay with that.

"Do you think that you can disable the traps from here?" Deca asked as Billy sat down at the computer that was set up in the corner.

"Not sure but I'm going to try." He replied as Phantom walked out of the room. Dimitria sat down beside Deca at the table.

"I'm worried about them in the square." Dimitria said.

"Me too but Kimberly can handle this." Deca stated. They fell silent as Billy typed away at the keyboard. Deca had never seen anyone type that fast but she knew that he was trying to get those traps disabled before someone stepped on them.

XXXX

"Alright everyone keep your eyes open and watch for those blasted traps. We don't need anyone else killed because of them." Kim said as they exited the building. They stayed close to the building to keep out of the line of any shooters.

Kim looked out at the street and noticed that the black junk had stopped. She realized then that the black stuff had triggered some of the other traps. Thankfully those traps were not activated anymore. Looking at them, she saw that one had been Stinger Wingers. She was glad that they had been spared that one. One brush with Stinger Wingers was quite enough for her and she knew that Tommy felt the same way.

"We are coming up on the second block." Trini said from behind Kimberly.

"Do you know what that tunnel entrance looks like?" Jason asked from beside Trini.

"Yea but we will be out in the open to get in it." She replied.

"Well we do have to cross the street so we will be in the open." Zack stated.

"True." Rocky said.

Once they reached the second block, they looked everywhere to make sure that no one was there before crossing the street. Trini pointed out the tunnel as everyone slipped down and located the stairs. They made it down to the tunnel in less than five minutes.

"At least it's not as dark as the last tunnel." Rocky said as Kim nodded. The tunnel was lit not brightly but they could see several feet in front of them unlike the last tunnel when they could barely see their hands. This tunnel was also not dirt but instead metal. Zedd used this tunnel system for something but Kim didn't care what he did with it as long as she got closer to him.

XXXX

"Someone is in the underground tunnels." Zedd stated as an alarm sounded.

"It could be one of the workers." One of the guards said looking over at the president.

"No, it's Kimberly. I can feel it." He said. "Let Mondo know where they are at, he can kill them there." He said as the guard nodded and did as he said. "I've got them now." Zedd muttered as the tunnel system was bought up on screen. He wouldn't be able to see who was in the tunnel but he knew where they were at. It was only a matter of time now.

XXXX

"Zordon, there is movement on the street that Kimberly and the others should be on." Kendrix said as he looked at the live feed.

"Who is that?" Dulcea asked as she saw the man walk across the street with some of the tenga guards behind him. She wondered why the Putty Patrol wasn't with him. They were the normal guard for the Capitol. This man had to be someone high up to have the tengas with him.

"I know him. His name is Mondo and he was in Angel Grove while Tommy and Kimberly were in their first Games." Zordon explained. "I never liked him. It makes sense why he was sent there now. He was Zedd's spy." He said. "He was the one that bought Angel Grove to Zedd's attention before Kimberly and Tommy had ever won the Game."

"I wonder how he escaped the bombs." Dulcea asked.

"He was probably the one that dropped them." Zordon muttered. "Kendrix, what are they going down?" He asked as they watched Mondo and the tengas disappeared underground.

"It looks like they are in an access tunnel that runs under the entire Capitol. I don't understand why they are traveling those tunnels though." She replied typing away on the computer. "They are just access tunnels." She stated.

"Kimberly and the others have to be down there. There is no other explanation." Zordon said.

"I can't get a good read on them but I have detected that all the traps have been disabled." She said looking at them over her shoulder.

"I guess Billy has been busy." Dulcea said with a smile.

"If he has then he is not with Kimberly and the others." Zordon mentioned. "My guess is that he is at the safe house with Deca, Dimitria, and Phantom." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Honestly, I'm glad that he is there. He can do more than I can from here." Kendrix stated.

"I'm glad too because at least I know that he is safe unlike the others." Zordon stated as he began to pace. Dulcea wondered when he would start pacing. He did the same thing during Tommy and Kimberly's Games.

"They will be fine." Dulcea said quietly as Kendrix turned away. She would try to pin-point where Kimberly and the others were if only to help Zordon.

XXXX

"How much further?" Kimberly asked as they passed another tunnel leading off to the left. Billy had made sure that they knew not to make any turns. Kim wanted to see where the other tunnels left but she didn't want to risk anyone.

"About 500 hundred feet, if it was brighter we could see the stairs." Trini replied.

"If it was brighter then you would have seen us waiting for you." A voice said through the darkness. The voice came from behind them and Kim knew that whoever it was they had come from that tunnel they had just passed.

"What?" Kim asked as she spun around. "Who are you?" She asked slipping an arrow through her bow. She had had it ready in case of anything.

"Mondo, my dear." He replied as he stepped into one of the few lights in the tunnels. "I believe we have met before." He said as Kim nodded.

"What do you want?" She asked as she felt Jason, Trini, Zack, and Rocky stand beside her. She knew that Tommy wanted to be at her side as well but he knew his limits with those cuffs.

"You, dead at my feet." Mondo replied as the tengas began attacking. Kim fired an arrow but Mondo moved out of the way in time that her arrow hit one of the lights. It sparked and started a fire.

"What did you hit?" Jason asked as he kicked one of the guards away from him. He was glad now of all the training that Carter and Sky had put them through. His kicks were well placed and on target.

"I don't know." Kim replied as she flipped back away from a foot aimed at her stomach.

"I don't know why you are fighting, you can't win." Mondo laughed as he came up in front of Kimberly.

"You won't stop me." Kim said as she ducked away from his arm before dropping down and sweeping her foot through his legs. He fell down as she backed away from him.

"Kim, you have got to get out of here." Trini said as she threw one of her daggers. It killed the tenga that was going after Tommy.

"No." Kim stated as she rushed to Tommy's side to help him out. Thankfully his legs were free so he was able to kick the guards away from him but that was all he could do.

"Jason, get them out of here." Rocky ordered as he kicked two tengas back and into the fire that was spreading quickly.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Kim protested as Jason grabbed one of the tengas behind her and threw the guard into another one.

"Let's go." Jason stated pushing Kim towards the ladder. "Get your pink butt up that ladder now! We have to get Tommy out of here." He yelled as he pushed her onto the first rung. Jason turned and guarded the ladder as Kim helped Tommy up the ladder. It was slow going and Jason had to take out three guards while he waited for them to get up the ladder. He quickly followed them until Rocky called out to him.

"Jason!" Rocky yelled as Jason looked down at him. Rocky, Zack, and Trini were surrounded but were holding their own and keeping the tengas at bay.

"What?" Jason yelled back as Kim watched from above.

"Take care of her and make sure that Zedd dies." He yelled back as he spun around with his trident and killed three tengas in less than a second.

"Done!" Jason yelled as he finished climbing the ladder.

"Stop, I need to get back down there and help them." Kim said as she tried move past him.

"No." Jason said as he slid the cover back over the tunnel. He knew that the cover was off because of Mondo but he was glad that it was off since it made their escape easier.

"They are going to die." Kim stated as Jason looked over at her.

"They take their fate into their own hands. They are counting on you to destroy Zedd." He stated as he moved Tommy and Kimberly out of the street and onto the sidewalk.

XXXX

"Rocky." Aisha cried out as Tanya rushed to her side. She had been worried that something would happen to Rocky and Aisha would feel it.

"It's okay, he's fine." Tanya said gathering Aisha in her arms and rubbing her back.

"No, he's surrounded and can't get out." Aisha whispered as Tanya closed her eyes.

Adam rubbed his face and said a silent prayer for Rocky. He wished that he could be there to make sure that Rocky got back safely. Aisha didn't need to go through this after finally marrying the love of her life.

XXXX

"We need to get out of the open." Tommy said breaking through the tension as Kim and Jason looked around. They didn't see anything but they did hear lots of people talking and moving about. The square was close.

"We need to change our look." Kim said as Jason and Tommy nodded.

"Well there has to be shops around here somewhere." Jason said as they slipped between two buildings. They came to a stop once they realized that there were people everywhere.

"I guess all the people are here." Kim muttered. "Let's see if there is an empty apartment near." She said as she walked through the entrance as someone tapped her shoulder. Swinging around she grabbed an arrow, ready to take out who she needed too.

"Crane, do not be afraid." A woman said as Kim looked at her. She was tall and dressed in black leather with her brown hair hanging loose around her face.

"Who are you?" Kim asked studying her. She hadn't seen the woman before and didn't trust her.

"I'm Jen and I'm here to help you." She stated calmly.

"How did you know that we would be here?" Jason asked looking at Jen questioningly.

"Let's just say I know a mutual friend. Now come on, we have got to get you out of the street for the night." She said as Kim nodded. Jen led them back out of the building and down a side street that was all but deserted. She then led them through the back door of one of the older shops. "Okay the guards will do their rounds tonight so you will have to stay in the shelter underground but at least you will be safe for the night." She said as she moved a rug out of the way to reveal a trap door.

"Is the Capitol full of trap doors and secret passage ways?" Jason asked as Jen nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" Jen asked as she opened the trap door and led them down the stairs. The shelter was nothing much but it was large, well lit, and had three mats on the ground with blankets. There was also a table and three chairs in the corner. Kim wondered why there was three mats and three chairs. Did Jen know that there were only three of them now or had it been just a coincidence?

"No we are fine, thank you." Kim said looking back at Jen.

"How about I bring you some food, I know that you have to be starving." She said. "I'll be right back." She said leaving them alone again.

"Looks like we get to sleep underground again." Jason stated with a shake of his head. "Do you trust her?" He asked looking back at Kimberly.

"Yes." Kim said as she set her bow down.

"Okay." He said looking over at Tommy. Sighing he pulled the key out of his pocket and walked over to him. "Here let's get those cuffs off so that you can eat." He said kneeling down in front of Tommy.

Kim watched as Jason freed Tommy and smiled. She knew that it was a sign that Jason trusted Tommy.

Jen reappeared with a tray of food and set it on the table. "Here we go. If you need anything else let me know." She said before leaving them alone. They sat down and ate in silence. Once Jason was finished he left Tommy and Kimberly alone to stretch out on one of the mats.

"Do you think that Rocky and the others are dead?" Tommy asked breaking the silence.

"No." Kim replied. "They are good fighters." She stated as she pushed her plate away.

"Are you still trying to protect me?" Tommy asked.

"True but I do believe that they are alive." She said. "I do want to know something." She stated.

"What?" He asked.

"You said something about a memory not being pink earlier, what did you mean by that?" She asked.

Tommy rubbed his neck before answering her. "I haven't sorted through all my memories but I have noticed a pattern." He said. "The memories that you confirmed were true were normal looking but the ones you said that were false were a bright pink. I don't know if it will apply to every memory but so far it had worked." He explained as she nodded. After he explained everything he got up and walked over to the mats and lied down.

Kim sighed and knew that she needed to get some rest for tomorrow. They would have to storm the Lunar Palace tomorrow and she would need everything in her to face Zedd tomorrow.

Standing up, she walked over to the mats and noticed that the only one left was the one between the boys. She just had to shake her head; of course the only one left was the one in the middle. She turned off the lights so that they could get sleep before walking back over to the middle mat. Easing down, she looked from Jason to Tommy and smiled. It was going to be a long night.

Jason rolled over to watch as Kimberly settled for the night. He watched her for about twenty minutes before Tommy spoke.

"She doesn't know." Tommy whispered in the darkness.

"Doesn't know what?" Jason whispered back. He didn't know that Tommy was still awake but thankfully Kim had slipped into a deep sleep at this point. It was one good thing about her because she fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up for too much.

"She doesn't know the effect that she can have." Tommy whispered. "People would follow her if she snapped her fingers."

"It's best that she not know the effect she can have so that she is not guilty over people dying because she asked." Jason whispered when he heard Tommy sigh. He hoped that Kimberly never found out the effect she had.

XXXX

"Kimberly, Jason, and Tommy are alright. Jen just sent a flash message that they are in the shelter under her store." Kendrix informed Dulcea and Zordon.

"I didn't know that Jen was still in the Capitol." Zordon stated.

"She didn't want to leave but it's a good thing since they are safe with her for the night." Dulcea commented.

"Wait, why only Kimberly, Jason, and Tommy? What about Rocky, Trini, and Zack, where are they?" Zordon asked looking concerned.

"They are not with the others." Kendrix replied. "They could have separated though to stay under the radar." She said trying to ease his worry.

"See if you can locate them or flash Jen to be on the lookout." He said filling his cup once again. It didn't take him long to finish this cup.

"Okay I'll try." Kendrix said.

"Has Rita left yet for the Capitol?" Zordon asked turning to Dulcea.

"She left over an hour ago with the medic team. The last I heard, she and the others will leave at daybreak." She explained as he nodded.

"I wonder what Kimberly will think when she sees her sister in the Capitol with Rita." Zordon muttered. "I think I will catch some shut eye while Kim and the others sleep." He said leaving the room.

"What about you Dulcea?" Kendrix asked as she stood up to stretch. She had been bent over the computer for too long.

"I'm fine for the moment and someone should be up in case something happens." She explained as Kendrix nodded.

"Then I will get you a fresh pot of coffee." She said as Dulcea smiled. Kendrix left the room as Dulcea turned back to the live feed. It was dark in the Capitol now and she wished that she could see what was going on in the Lunar Palace. What was Zedd's next move?

XXXX

Kim was the first one up the next morning. She stood up slowly and stretched. Thankfully she had had a good rest so she was ready to go.

"Oh so you are up." Jen said as she bought in another tray of food.

"Yea, I get up early. Thank you for hiding us." Kim said walking over to the table.

"It was not a problem, I hate Zedd. He killed my fiancée three years ago." She revealed.

"I'm sorry." Kim stated as Jason and Tommy both woke up.

Jen looked over the tray at her. "It's fine. I met Wes because of all of this but Zedd cannot go around murdering people. He is only a President not a judge and jury." She stated as Tommy and Jason walked over to them.

"This looks good." Jason said as he sat down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now dig in. I figure that you will want an early start to get to Zedd." She said as Kimberly nodded.

XXXX

"Did you get any sleep?" Zordon asked as he walked into the Command Center that morning. It was still early yet but he couldn't sleep any longer.

"I caught a few hours of sleep here. Things were quiet last night." She replied.

"Things still quiet?" He asked walking over to the coffee pot.

"Well Rita and the medic team are up and moving toward the Capitol. We haven't heard from Rocky, Trini, or Zack yet and Jen hasn't reported in this morning." She informed him.

"Well it seems like you are on top of it." Zordon mentioned.

"One of us needs to be." She stated as Zordon smiled and fixed his cup of coffee before turning to the screen to see where all the teams were this morning.

XXXX

"Okay now that you have finished, I have found a way for you to get into the Lunar Palace." Jen stated as they finished eating.

"How?" Kim asked looking from Tommy to Jason before looking back at Jen.

"The square is full of displaced residents. You are going to join the ones that are going to the palace." She said with a smile.

"Zedd is opening the palace for residents?" Jason asked because it didn't sound like Zedd at all.

"He is but I believe that some of those will be used against Kimberly. He knows how much she hates death." Jen explained. "Don't worry; you will be covered up so that the guards won't see your outfits." She said looking at them.

"Okay then let's get started." Kim said standing up as Jason and Tommy did the same. Jen nodded and led them back upstairs. She handed Kimberly a black cloak that would cover her from head to toe. Turning Jen handed Jason a red cloak that was as long as Kim's.

"I don't have any more cloaks but I do have different clothes for you." Jen said as she handed Tommy a pair of green pants, white shirt, and a red jacket to wear over that. "There you three should be set." She said backing away from them.

"Thank you again for all that you have done for us." Kim said as Jen nodded before leaving them alone.

"What about if we get caught?" Tommy asked.

Kim realized that Tommy didn't have one of the Nightshade pills like she and Jason had. Reaching up to her shoulder, she took the pill out of its pocket. "Here, if you get caught just bit this." She said pressing the pill in his hand.

"What is this?" He asked looking at the pill.

"It's called Nightshade." She said.

"What? No, you need this if you get caught." He said as she pulled her hands back.

"No I won't need it." She said as Jason watched them. "But I will not let them hurt you again. Please promise me that if you are captured that you bit that pill." She pleaded with him.

"Kimberly." Tommy started as Kim placed her hand over his mouth.

"No, Zedd has hurt you once and I will not survive if he does it again." She whispered revealing her heart to him without actually saying the words. "Just take the pill when you are captured." She stated as he looked down at her.

After a few minutes Tommy sighed and nodded. "I will but only if I am captured." He said.

"So are we ready?" Jason asked stepping forward.

"Yes." Kim said looking up at Tommy.

"We are." Tommy stated as Jen came back into the room.

"Okay let's get you out there and into the crowd." Jen stated as she ushered them out of the room and through the front door. "Good luck, Crane." She said as Kim nodded. Jen watched the three of them ease into the crowd and prayed that they would be safe and sound after all of this was over.

XXXX

"Okay we need to pick up the pace; we have to reach the Lunar Palace before nightfall." Rita stated looking at the group with her.

"What about all the traps?" Kira asked.

"They have been disabled. Do not worry about them." Rita replied as Kira nodded and wondered if that was true. She didn't want to know how they were disabled in case it had to do with her sister. She hadn't heard anything about Kimberly so she assumed that she was still alive.

The trek to the palace was littered with cars, papers, clothes, and bodies. Kira didn't stop to look at the bodies because she knew that they had been in Eltar with her. It was better not to remember those people like this. She didn't know how far away they were but she hoped that they got there soon.

XXXX

Kim, Jason, and Tommy slipped into the crowd. In the process, they did get separated but she wasn't worried. There were guards everywhere but so far they hadn't seen or recognized them. She was close to the palace now and just wished that she could just run up to it. Someone would notice her then so she stayed calm and made her way slowly to the palace.

It was about ten more minutes before she reached the doors. Slipping away from the group that she had come in with, she threw off her coat. She didn't care if anyone saw her now because she was inside. Reaching around, she grabbed her bow and an arrow. She stalked through the empty hallway to search for Zedd. He had to be around here somewhere.

XXXX

Jason looked around but he couldn't see Kimberly anywhere. Where had she gotten off too? He wanted to keep an eye on her but with everyone moving around, he had lost track of her. Tommy wasn't even around either but he didn't care where Tommy was at the moment. Pushing his way through the crowd, he came to a garden along the side of the palace. He was passed the door so he couldn't push his way backwards but maybe there was a way through the garden.

He saw that the children had been placed here along with some toys for them. Apparently Zedd didn't want them in the palace so he placed them out here. Something wasn't right about this.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" A voice asked him.

Spinning around, who he saw almost stopped his heart. She wasn't supposed to be here in the Capitol. "Kira why are you here?" He asked as a hovercraft appeared above them. What was going on and how had Kira got here?

XXXX

She turned the corner and kicked in the first door she came too, it was empty. "Where are you?" She muttered under her breath as she continued down the hall. Stopping at the next door, she kicked it in and saw that it too was empty.

Shaking her head, she backed out of the room and felt the floor move beneath her. What was that? Looking around, she found a window and rushed over to it. She looked out and saw that it faced the Capitol but to the left was where Zedd had had the kids placed. It was designed as a garden but someone had moved in toys and other things for the kids to play with. She saw the hovercraft fly toward to palace. It had to be what shook the palace.

Turning, she caught sight of Jason and wondering what he was doing in the garden. He was talking to a young girl but there was something familiar about her. It hit her in an instant, Kira! What was she doing here? She was about to yell out when the hovercraft dropped tiny parachutes over the garden and the street. What was in those parachutes? It only took a few seconds for her to know but by then it was too late. The parachutes started exploding killing anyone in their range.

"KIRA! JASON!" Kim screamed. She saw red then. The attack had to have come from Zedd. Turning she made her way down the hall with her bow raised.

She let her instinct take over in finding Zedd. Rushing down the hall, she paused at the last door on the right. He was behind that door, she knew. Taking a breath, she kicked the door opened and aimed her bow at Zedd. He was standing in the center of the room like he had been waiting for her.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." Kimberly said easing into the room with her arrow locked on Zedd's black heart.

"I'm not." He said. "I always knew that you would come to me. After all you are just piece in this game." He said as her eyes narrowed. She pulled the string back one more inch as people rushing into the room. She was confused for a few seconds until a voice spoke up behind her.

"Great job, Kimberly." Rita stated as Kim turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked. Rita wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to come to the Capitol until after Zedd was dead.

"For the trial of course." Rita answered as she walked to stand in front of Kimberly. "You did your job well." She said as the guards with Rita handcuffed Zedd. Kim eased the string of her bow to its normal position. She was confused by all of this. Zedd was going on trial. It didn't make sense.

XXXX

"The trial is over." Zordon said walking into Kimberly's room three days later. Kim had placed in the room after Zedd had been handcuffed because she had gone crazy once she realized that she couldn't kill Zedd. She wouldn't be able to avenge all the deaths that had occurred on this mission. There were just so many people dead; Rocky, Trini, Zack, Jason, and Kira. Tommy was probably dead too because every time she asked about any of them, the topic had been changed.

Zordon had shown up within hours of her being placed here. He was the only one allowed in the room but she didn't question it. She didn't want to see anyone else because in her eyes, they were all guilty. She had tried to ask about everyone but not even Zordon would answer her so she knew that they had to be dead.

"He's guilty. I could have told them that." Kim said looking over at Zordon.

"I know but this is better that there was a trial." He said with a sigh. "Trust me."

Kim looked away. "What was his sentence?" She asked.

"You're sure that he was found guilty?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"He better have been or I will kill him myself." She stated calmly.

"I believe you would." He said crossing his arms across his chest. "He was found guilty." He said. "His sentence is death by firing squad." He informed her.

"Firing squad is too good for him. He deserves to be tortured like he tortured Alpha, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Tommy." She said as Zordon nodded. He knew that Zedd did deserve that.

"Kimberly, you know that you need to rise above him though. He does deserve that but he will get a firing squad." He stated.

"When?" She asked moving toward the only window in her room.

"Tomorrow, you will have exactly two arrows to get the job done. If you cannot hit him with those two arrows then the guards will open fire on him." He said as she turned back to face him.

"What?" She asked not sure if she heard him correctly.

"You are to have your chance to kill him first." He said. "Also Zedd has requested an audience with you." He said shocking her even further.

"So I get to kill him and he wants to talk to me." She commented as he nodded. "When do I see him?" She asked.

"Now." He replied as she nodded and walked back over to him.

"Let's go." She said.

XXXX

"Alpha, make sure that Kimberly's Crane suit is ready for tomorrow. I want her in it when she executes Zedd." Rita said as Alpha looked over at her.

"Why in the Crane suit?" He asked. Kim could kill Zedd in regular clothes just as easy as in her Crane suit.

"Because I want the people to know that it's her who is killing Zedd." She said before leaving the room.

Alpha got up and started pacing. Rita was up to something. He would have Kimberly's suit ready but he would also protect her from Rita.

XXXX

Kim walked into the room by herself. Zordon would be standing right outside the door in case something went wrong. She saw Zedd standing near a rose bush, a white rose bush that she hated more than anything. He used roses to cover the smell of blood on his breath and it made her sick. Those white roses smelled different than other roses and she wondered if he had had them created for his personal use.

"You wanted to see me." Kim stated with her hands on her hips.

"You know I have dreamed of this moment since the last time we were alone together." He said without looking at her. "You were strong and quiet but I saw the fear in your eyes when I threatened your family and friends."

"Look in my eyes now and see if you see the same thing." Kim stated. She was angry that she was even in the same room with him.

"I know that I won't but you are my game piece." He said looking over at her. "You know that when I had Tommy, it was only to test you. I wanted to break you for your stance against me. You are the only one that I couldn't break before the Victory Tour. My threats seemed to wash over you but take no effect." He said releasing the rose bush. "How did you ever manage to get that boy to propose to you?" He asked.

"He did that on his own. I told him that you had threatened me and that was his solution." She responded. "You know that he is regaining his memories so your brain washing didn't work."

"Oh it did its job because you are the one that it affected. He was never the target." He stated smiling at her.

"What about my sister and Jason? Were they targets during the attack? How did you even know that my sister would be there?" She asked firing her questions at him.

"I don't know anything about your sister and Jason. I didn't even know that your sister was in the Capitol and I don't know what attack you are talking about." He stated. She didn't believe him though. He had to have arranged that attack.

"The parachutes that you dropped on the children." She stated slowly trying not to lose her temper.

"I didn't drop any bombs on the children. I would have had no way of doing that." He said. "Are you sure that you are looking at the right person. Think about it Kimberly, if I would have had a way to drop bombs, won't I have escaped long before you found me." He said as Zordon knocked on the door.

"Time's up." Zordon stated opening the door as Kim nodded. She turned to walk out of the room when Zedd called out.

"You might want to reexamine the people around you. Who knew where your sister and Jason were and would they have a reason to harm them?" He said as she left the room without saying a word. She heard his laugh echo down the hall as she walked away.

XXXX

"All set." Alpha stated as he handed Kimberly her bow. "If things get bad, take the Nightshade pill." He said as Kim looked at him.

"I gave my pill to Tommy four days ago." She stated as she adjusted the quiver on her back. It was weird only having two arrows when she knew that she would only need one but she was grateful that she did get a second chance in case she missed.

"I wondered where that one had gone too but I replaced it." He stated as she nodded.

Zordon came into the room then and lead Kimberly to the town square where Zedd and everyone else were wanting.

Stepping out into the sunlight hurt her eyes but she didn't let it bother her. She saw where she would stand which was about twenty feet in front of Zedd who was tied to a stake. Looking around, she saw people were standing back to give her room while Rita read Zedd's crimes from a balcony to her right.

"Just shoot straight." Zordon whispered as Kim nodded. She stepped up to the line and threaded an arrow through the bow to rest against the string. Raising her arms, she lined her shoot up and took a breath.

It was then that she noticed some people in the crowd stepping forward. They were wearing red, yellow, blue, and black. They were alive. How had Rocky, Trini, and Zack survived the tunnels? She also saw other members of the other teams behind them. Joy rushed through her as Rita finished with Zedd's charges. Zedd's last sentence floated into Kim's mind and she realized that only one person could have known that Kira was in the Capitol because that person was the one that had ordered Kira to the Capitol. Pulling the string back, Kim made one small change that would forever change her life. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she released the arrow and watched it find its mark.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone liked this chapter even though it was super long. I didn't break this up because I knew that it would have been tough on the reader to stop in the middle of the mission. Anyway there is only 1 chapter left! It should be up next week. Don't forget to let me know what you thought.


	35. Healing

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that enjoys this last chapter. I also wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who read/review/favorite/alerted this story. Here is the last chapter for Games.

XXXX

Kim watched as her arrow found its target in Rita's neck. She was dead within seconds and fell forward over the railing of the balcony and into the crowd. Kim heard the gasp from the crowd but grabbed the other arrow and took aim once again within a matter of seconds. This time though she saw the fear in Zedd's eyes. He had been laughing because she had killed Rita instead of him but she wasn't letting him off that easy.

He didn't deserve to live either and she had vowed to kill him in the first place. She released the second arrow and watched it pierce Zedd's black heart. Kim's aim was as true the second time as it had been the first time. Neither Rita nor Zedd had suffered even though they deserved to after everything that happened, all the lives that had been lost because of them.

The crowd had gone wild then and she remembered the Nightshade pill located in the pocket on her shoulder. Alpha had make sure knew that it was there in case she needed it. It would only take one bite to end all of this. She knew that she wouldn't get away with killing both of them especially since Rita wasn't supposed to die at all. She didn't have anything to lose by taking her life. Throwing down her bow, she twisted her head and bit down into flesh but it wasn't her flesh. It was someone's hand.

"I can't let you kill yourself." A voice whispered as Kim opened her mouth and looked at the hand that was resting over the Nightshade pill, her escape from this world.

"Tommy?" She asked turning to face him. "You're safe." She whispered as she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for your hand."

"Don't worry about it, I have suffered worse." Tommy said into her hair. "I think we need to get you out of here before the mob gets to us." He said backing away from her but the world was closing in on Kimberly. She hadn't seen Jason or her sister in the crowd so she knew that they had to be dead. Everything was crashing down around her in waves.

"Tommy." She whispered hoping that he would hear her. She knew that he wasn't that far away but with all the screaming he may not be able to hear her.

"What?" He asked when he saw Zordon making his way towards them. He was happy to see Zordon because he would know what to do. The crowd was getting closer and closer to him and Kimberly.

"Catch me." She whispered as Tommy turned back to look at her. He saw her sway and reached out to catch her just in time before she hit the concrete. He was glad that he had heard her because she would have been seriously hurt if she had of hit the concrete.

"Get her inside now." Zordon ordered once he reached their side. Tommy nodded and scooped Kim up in his arms before running back to the side entrance of the palace that she had come out of minutes before. He rushed down the halls with Zordon right behind him. "She can go back to the room she was in before." He said as Tommy nodded. He didn't know what was wrong with Kimberly but he did know that this had all been too much for her. This shouldn't have been placed on Kimberly's shoulders after everything she had gone through but Tommy knew that she wouldn't have had it any other way. The best thing was that she had gotten rid of Rita and Zedd. No one would have to deal with them again.

XXXX

"We cannot allow her to live after this. She has killed President Rita and that was not her objective." One of the citizens yelled. The person had to be from the Capitol because Dulcea had never seen them before. During Zedd's trial, Rita had made it known that she was the new President without being appointed. Dulcea didn't know why they were even taking suggestions from the crowd but then she remembered that everything was different now.

"She freed us from someone as bad as Zedd." Dulcea stated calmly because she had realized that Rita would be as bad as Zedd. Rita was just as ruthless as Zedd because why else would she asked the victors to vote on establishing the Games once again if she didn't want to cause anyone any more pain. Dulcea had been listening for the past hour on what they should do about Kimberly and she was tired of it. Half of the crowd wanted to reward Kimberly for destroying two dictators while the other half wanted to execute her for the same thing. It was nerve wrecking and giving her a headache at the same time.

"She killed an innocent person." Another person yelled as Dulcea rubbed her temple. This was too much for her. Why had she ever agreed to sit over this? She wanted to be with Zordon to see how Kimberly was doing after she fainted in Tommy's arms but he had suggested that she might want to do some crowd control. She was the only one that had an experience with public speaking and the only one that Zordon wanted talking to the crowd.

"She needs to stand trial for this." Carter yelled out. It sounded like he was angry at Kimberly for killing Rita but Dulcea knew better. The only way he would be mad at Kimberly was because she had had the honor of killing both Rita and Zedd. His idea did have merit though. A trial could clear Kimberly's name and get the people off her back for killing Rita. It was the best solution that she had heard and one that would help free Kimberly.

"Carter's right, she will stand trial just like Zedd did." Dulcea stated standing up. "This will be a fair and impartial trial." She said hoping that it was true. There was a lot of talking going on but she knew that the people would go along with the court. They did believe in the court system for some reason.

XXXX

Zordon and Tommy finally made it to the room Kim had been using while Dulcea was handling the crowd as Zordon had asked her too. Tommy placed her on the bed before backing up to look down at her. She did look peaceful. While he was staring down at her, he noticed that his vision was beginning to blur. What was wrong with him? Everything seemed to be turning black.

"Tommy? Are you okay?" Zordon asked from behind him but to Tommy it sounded like Zordon was a million miles away.

"I don't think so." Tommy whispered as he crumpled to the floor beside Kimberly's bed.

Zordon was shocked, what had caused Tommy to faint dead away. Kneeling down beside Tommy, he checked his pulse and found it steady and normal. What was going on with these two? Standing back up, he left the room in search of one of the team to radio back to Eltar. He needed Dana here since she knew their cases and histories.

XXXX

"Do you really think that this is a good idea, putting Kimberly on trial? She deserves a medal for killing both of them painlessly." Rocky stated to Dulcea. He had tracked her down after she had left the meeting. "They deserved to be tortured for what they done to the people that they had captured or used." He said angrily thinking of Aisha and Tommy.

Dulcea sighed before turning around to face him. "I know that but those people are calling for blood. A trial is the only way that we can clear her name." She said crossing her arms in front of her. She understood his anger and did agree with him.

"They could find her guilty. I mean everyone saw that she did kill Rita." He said leaning against the door frame.

"I know and that is what's worrying me. We just have to explain why she did it." She replied trying to think of a good defense for Kimberly.

"How do we do that? Claim that she had gone insane for them attack on the Capitol." He said sarcastically.

Dulcea paused for a moment. "You know that could work." She said.

"No, it couldn't since she looked like she always does when she shot Rita. She also had her mind when she shot Zedd with the second arrow. Could an insane person shot two people perfectly without hitting the number of people that were near?" He asked as she sighed.

"I guess not but I have got to figure something out. She cannot be sentenced to death over something that everyone that knew Rita wanted to do." She said as he nodded. "I'll ask Zordon and see if he can think of anything." She said.

"Okay well let me know what if you need me because I'm flying back to Aisha. Adam contacted me because Aisha thinks that I'm dead. I have to go and show her that I'm not." He said as she nodded. "Please contact me once you know what you're doing."

"I will but please don't come back here unless I ask you too. Aisha needs you right now." She said as he nodded and walked away from her. She didn't know what she was going to do about Kimberly but she refused to let Kimberly die.

XXXX

"I see nothing wrong with her physically." Dana said backing away from Kimberly to look at Zordon.

"What about Tommy?" He asked rubbing his neck. He was worried about Tommy and Kimberly and didn't know how to help them.

"I don't know but I want to move him in here." She said looking over at him. "Don't give me that look, Zordon. I think it would be better if they are in the same room." She stated with her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so; I mean what if he reverts back and tries to kill her?" He asked remembering the last time that Tommy had attacked Kimberly.

"Well Kim did tell me that she felt linked to him and knew his dreams because they were the same as hers." She stated. "I don't think that he will try to kill her but Carlos will be here in case he wakes up in a rage." She explained as he sighed.

"Okay fine but I want someone else along with Carlos to check in." He said as she nodded.

"Zordon, I need to talk to you." Dulcea said coming into the room. "Uh what's wrong with Kimberly?" She asked looking over at Dana. She had just thought that Kim had fainted because she was exhausted.

"Well she fainted." He stated.

"I know that and Tommy caught her so why is she still passed out?" She asked moving closer to Kimberly's bed.

"Not sure but now Tommy's fainted as well. I had Dana to come here to see if she could find anything." He explained.

Dulcea nodded before looking back at Zordon. "This isn't good news then." She said.

"Well it's a problem but not as serious as you are making it to be. They will wake up." Dana said trying to understand why Dulcea seemed on edge.

"No it's a big problem since they are putting Kimberly on trial for killing Rita." She explained.

"What? Why?" Zordon asked. Dulcea was supposed to calm the crowd down not agree to put Kim on trial.

"It was the only way to quiet down the crowd. Carter suggested it to try and make the crowd happy." She replied.

"So what defense are you going for, insanity?" He asked still a little mad that Kim was going on trial.

"I had thought about it but Rocky doesn't think that it would work since Kim had the presence of mind to shoot another arrow to kill Zedd." Dulcea said with a groan.

"Well she was supposed to shoot Zedd anyway." Zordon muttered. "What can I do?" He asked realizing that there was no way he could stop this but he could help Dulcea win this case.

"Nothing at the moment, please focus on Kimberly." She said as he nodded. "We will hold the trial without her there which may work out better. It would give weight to the insane plea." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Well that's a silver lining." Dana stated with a smile.

"True." Zordon confirmed. "Let me know if you need me." He said as Dulcea nodded and left the room.

"Kimberly could get the insane plea." Dana said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" He asked sitting down in the only chair in the room.

"Well think about it, who in their right mind would stand up to the Capitol with a few berries?" She asked with a shrug.

"I guess you're right." Zordon confirmed. "So how do we make the people believe it?" He asked.

"Fortunately that's out of my area so you are on your own with that problem. I will try to find out about why Kimberly and Tommy are passed out though." She said leaving the room as Zordon groaned.

XXXX

Days passed as Zordon waited for Kimberly to wake up, one thing he didn't have to worry about was the trial. Dulcea had finally found a line of defense for Kimberly and one that had the jury find her not guilty less than a week later. She claimed that Kimberly had not murdered Rita because they were still in a time of war. Soldiers were not charged for murdering the enemy during a time of war.

Thankfully the jury bought into the idea with the help of several team members and videos of Kimberly's acts since the moment that her sister's name was drawn. Once Dulcea had outlined the plan the day before the trial, Zordon had to admit that it was a novel idea and one that he knew she could win.

It was a few days later when Kimberly finally woke up much to his relief.

"Oh." Kim moaned as she raised her hand to her face.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Zordon asked moving to her side. Tommy was on the other side of the room with Carlos still asleep.

"What happened?" Kim groaned as she opened her eyes to see Zordon leaning over her.

"You fainted my dear and you have been out for several days." He explained.

"Days? No, that can't be right." She said trying to sit up but found that she didn't have the strength.

"Told you, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Maybe a little." She replied as he nodded and grabbed the tray that Dulcea had bought in a few minutes ago in case Kimberly or Tommy woke up. It was something that they had been doing for the past few days. Zordon helped Kim prop up against the pillows and slowly feed herself. "Where's Tommy?" She asked between bites.

"Across the room, he fainted after he bought you in here and has been out since then." He answered.

"What's wrong with us?" She asked looking concerned.

"Nothing as far as Dana can find. I think this has just been too much on both of you and your bodies gave out." He explained as she nodded.

"Did I miss the service for Jason and Kira?" She asked trying to keep her composure together. She really hoped that she didn't miss their funeral but with her being out for days it was possible.

"What service?" He asked not understanding.

"Their funerals." She replied.

"Kimberly, they are not dead." Zordon stated as Kim looked over at him.

"What? I didn't see them the day I shot Rita and Zedd. I saw everyone else in the crowd but them and Tommy and of course I know that Tommy's alive. I just guessed that they were dead from the parachutes." She said setting her fork down.

"No, Jason actually got Kira out of the way from the biggest part of the blast. They were in the hospital still when you shot Rita and Zedd." He explained. "Actually they have been by here every day to check on you." He informed her.

Kim's eyes did begin to water then. Jason and her sister were alive. "Have they been by today?" She asked as he shook his head no.

"I can get them here right now though if you want to see them." He stated as she nodded. "Okay well finish your meal because you need to regain your strength."

Kim nodded while picking her fork back up to finish eating. Minutes later, Jason and Kira walked into the room.

"You're awake." Kira said as she rushed towards her sister's bed. "We have been so worried about you." She said wrapping her arms around Kim's neck.

"I'm sorry." Kim said as Kira pulled back to let Jason hug Kimberly.

"You did have us quite on edge." Jason confirmed.

"If I could have helped it, I would have woken up earlier." Kim stated. "I thought both of you had died." She said suddenly. "I'm happy that you're not."

"Why did you think that we had died?" Kira asked sitting on the end of her sister's bed.

"I didn't see you the day I killed Rita and Zedd." Kim explained.

Jason shook his head and sat down in the Zordon that had been sitting in earlier. "They wouldn't release us until they were sure everything was okay. I wanted to be there to watch you finally beat both of them but the doctor wouldn't have it." He explained.

"It's fine as you both are alive." Kim said. They three of them talked for a while as Jason asked what it felt like to finally see Zedd dead. Kira wanted to know what Kim planned next but Kim didn't have an answer for her sister. It was an exhausting afternoon for Kimberly.

She did learn how Rocky, Trini, and Zack had gotten out though. Phantom had slipped through tunnels and rescued them seconds before the section of the tunnel was engulfed in flames. He had led them through several series of tunnels before coming out on that was on the outer edge of the city. Once they had gotten out, they realized that they couldn't make it back to the palace in time even though they did try.

XXXX

"So she's awake." Dulcea said as Zordon nodded. "You think that she would want to go back to Angel Grove?" She asked shutting the door. She didn't want anyone to overhear what she and Zordon were talking about.

"I'm not sure but I bet she would. I mean it is her home and the only place that she will feel comfortable." He replied.

"Well we have been getting a few threats on Kimberly if she was to stay in the Capitol. Even though the trial cleared her, some people don't trust her enough." She said looking at him.

"Threats? Anything I should be worried about?" He asked somewhat worried.

"No, we have it handled and it's only if she is to remain in the Capitol. I can understand their fear; I mean Kim did turn on her leader when she shot Rita." She stated as she sat down in one of the chairs next to the door.

"You could say that but I know that Kimberly would not want to stay in the Capitol. There are too many bad memories here for her." He said sitting next to her.

"I figured that would be the case." Dulcea said. "I can arrange a transport for her when she's ready." She said as Zordon nodded.

"She may want to wait until Tommy wakes up but I'm not sure since Dana wants to observe him for a while to see if he is really over his brainwashing." He stated.

"Well just let me know." She said as he nodded before standing up. "I think I'm going to catch some sleep in my room tonight. Carlos can watch over Tommy and Kimberly tonight." He said as Dulcea smiled.

"Yes he can." She agreed as he left the room. She knew that he probably hadn't a good night's rest since before the mission on the Capitol so he did deserve to get some sleep.

XXXX

After Jason and Kira left Kim's room later that night, she finally got out bed. She did wobble a bit but not enough to make her sit back down. She wanted to check on Tommy.

"Kimberly, should you be up?" Carlos asked as Kim slowly walked toward Tommy's bed.

"Probably not but I wanted to see how he's doing." She stated as she slowly lowered herself beside Tommy on the bed.

"You are less than 20 feet away from him." Carlos said with a smile.

"I know but it's still too far." She whispered as she looked down at Tommy. "Do you think that I can sleep here tonight?" She asked looking back at Carlos.

"It doesn't matter to me since I know that he does rest better when you are near." He said as she nodded and stretched out next to him and fell asleep.

XXXX

The following morning Zordon explained that Dulcea could arrange transport for Kimberly when she was ready to go back to Angel Grove. She told him that she wanted to wait until Tommy woke up before she left. He nodded before leaving the room.

Kim had taken Carlos' place beside Tommy's bed hoping that he would wake up today. Taking his hand in hers, she felt him squeeze it. "Tommy, wake up." She whispered leaning over him. "I need you with me." She whispered as his eyes fluttered before finally opening.

"Kimberly?" He asked not too sure what was going on.

"In the flesh." She said with a smile.

"Where am I?" He asked as she leaned back.

"In my room, apparently you fainted after putting me on the bed." She replied. "You have been asleep for days just like I have." She said.

"I fainted?" He asked in a groan.

"Yea, you did but don't worry not many people know." She said as he sighed.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Since yesterday." She answered. "Are you hungry?" She asked as he nodded. She helped him to sit up and lean against the pillow just like Zordon had done for her before grabbing his tray. She wished that she had waited to eat so that she could eat with him but she didn't know that he would wake up so soon after she had finished eating.

"What has happened since I have been out of it?" He asked picking up the fork.

"Apparently I was on trial for murdering Rita but Dulcea proved that it wasn't murder since we were in a time of war or something to that effect. Jason and Kira are alive contrary to what I thought." She informed him.

"Where were they that day then? I didn't see them in the crowd so I assumed that they had died as well." He said between bites.

"In the hospital and the doctor wouldn't release them until he was sure that they were really okay." She replied as he nodded. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little sore from lying in this bed for days but other than that, I'm good I guess." He answered.

"No pink colored memories?" She asked.

"None at the moment." He said looking down at his hand. "You know I think your bite is worse than your bark." He stated looking back at her.

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't know that your hand was there." She said feeling bad for actually biting him.

"It's okay; I had to stop you from taking that pill. Alpha shouldn't have placed another one in there." He said finishing his meal.

"If you hadn't been there, I would be dead now." She said biting her lip.

"I know; I'm just glad that I was there." He said softly.

"Me too." She said taking his hand in hers. "I guess I better let Dana know that you are awake and get Dulcea to arrange my flight back to Angel Grove." She said releasing his hand to stand up.

"You're flying back to Angel Grove?" He asked becoming a little upset.

"Yea, I wanted to wait until you were awake before I left. Dana wants to observe you and possibly run some more tests before you can join me." She informed him.

"Oh, how long will I have to stay here?" He questioned. He didn't like that she was leaving without him since he wouldn't be able to watch over her from here.

"I don't know; it will depend on Dana." She said before leaving the room. Tommy rubbed his face and wondered when he would be able to go home as well.

XXXX

"You know that you don't have to leave today, right?" Zordon asked as he sat down beside Kim on the hovercraft that they were taking back to Angel Grove. Tommy had just woken up yesterday and he thought that she would a wait a few more days but she didn't.

"I know but it's time." She said looking away from him and out the window. She wasn't looking forward to leaving Tommy here but it was for the best for the moment.

"If you say so." Zordon muttered before sitting back in his seat. It would be a short flight for them. He wasn't sure how Kim would feel being back in Angel Grove and facing that destruction after all this time. He didn't know if she had pushed this to a dark part of her mind or if she remembered the condition of Angel Grove. Either way, it was going to be hard for her to step back inside those city limits without Jason and Tommy at her side.

They were silent for the full flight each lost in their own thoughts. Once they touched down, Kimberly got up and left the hovercraft first with Zordon holding back so that she could see the damage alone for a moment. He finally caught up with her as she entered the street that their houses were on. It was like this didn't faze her at all but then he did remember that it probably didn't after what she had seen in the Capitol.

Kim took a breath before entering her house. It was stuffy but she expected that. No one had been here since the last time she had been here to grab the dresses for Aisha. Closing the door, she continued upstairs to her room. There was one thing that she wanted to check and take care of first. She walked into her room and saw the dead white rose sitting on the dresser. No one had replaced it because Zedd was really dead and not in her life any longer. Grabbing the vase, she opened her window and dumped the dead flower outside and set the vase back on the dresser. It was the first step in the right direction for her and the one that she needed to make for her new life here.

XXXX

A month later, Kim was cleaning up around Angel Grove. She didn't want to go crazy over seeing the damage from the bombs so she had put herself to work. Zordon had joined her two days later when he saw what she was doing. They had cleared out most of the buildings and had started getting everything back the way it had been.

Every day the hovercraft dropped off more and more people. They were the original citizens of Angel Grove that Kim remembered so fondly. They pitched in and helped clean as well. The town hadn't looked this good in a long time. They were even getting some of that soot from years of the mine running off of the walls which pleased Kimberly. She hated what that soot represented.

The mine was still closed and most of their supplies had been destroyed so Dulcea made sure that with each hovercraft that came in had plenty of supplies on board for them. At first people were hoarding the supplies until they realized that they were coming every day then they started stocking up the empty houses after theirs were filled. They even filled the stores in the town square for when the store owners came back in and opened them up.

"Everything is looking good." Jason said from behind Kimberly. She hadn't even heard anyone come up behind her.

"Jason! When did you get here?" She asked running over to him. "I didn't think that you would come back here after all that's happened." She said hugging him close.

"Angel Grove is my home." He said as she stepped back. "Anyway I had to come back and make sure that you stayed out of trouble." He said with a laugh.

"Me in trouble? Please, I don't get into trouble." She said laughing as well. It was great having him back here with her.

"Whatever." He said looking around. She was in the bakery today, cleaning up. She knew that Tommy would want to open it back up once he returned since he liked baking and he was good at it. "You know Angel Grove is better than was it. I can't believe all the debris is gone from the bombs." He said looking through the windows at the meadow where Zedd had dropped his bombs. Those homes and businesses couldn't be saved but Kim and the others had cleaned it up so that no one would have to see it years down the road.

"It's been hard work but at least I'm not going crazy waiting for Tommy to be released." She said looking around.

"Have you gone out into the woods?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"Yea for the first few mornings, I had to get Zordon and myself food. It was different being back out there but then again it felt the same. The woods haven't changed but I have. I know the value of human life now." She said reflecting. "I still like being out there more than in town."

Jason just nodded. He knew what Kim meant. "Oh I do have a surprise for you." He said changing the subject.

"You bought Tommy with you?" She asked smiling, hoping that it was true.

"No, he's not been released yet but I did bring someone with me." He said grabbing her hand and leading her outside and around the back of the bakery.

"Trini? What are you doing here?" Kim asked once she saw who it was.

"Well I did sort of beg her to come here with me." Jason said leaving Kim's side for Trini. "I did want you to be the first to know though, we are getting married." He said.

"Really? This is great news." Kim said walking over to them. "Where are you going to live?" She asked.

"Well I heard that Angel Grove is a great place to live now that Zedd is gone." Trini said as Kim smiled.

"It is." She confirmed. They talked for the rest of the day while cleaning up the bakery. Kim was happy for them but she was a little down about Tommy not getting released yet. Thankfully she got to talk to Alpha every night who kept her informed on Tommy since no one else wouldn't tell her. It seemed like everyone was trying to shield her from him when all she wanted to know was about Tommy.

Tommy seemed to be doing better but Dana was still concerned that if and when he came back to Angel Grove that something would snap. Kim didn't think he would but she wanted them to trust him like she did.

Winter had finally come to Angel Grove a month later. They had gotten almost everything done before it turned cold though. With the work finished though, Kim had a lot of time on her hands. Jason and Trini did visit every day so that they could check on her and get her help to plan the wedding. She had also been in contact with Rocky and he had told her that Aisha was pregnant and that they were planning a visit once she was out of her first trimester. Everyone was moving on with their lives except for her.

Kim woke up one morning and saw that snow covered the ground. It was a beautiful sight but one that she wished she could share with Tommy. She knew that he liked the snow as well. Walking downstairs she grabbed one of the pots and turned the stove on. She would make herself some hot cocoa. It was something that her mom always made her and her sister for the first snowfall of the year. Grabbing the milk and cocoa, she poured them into the pan and set it on the stove when she heard scrapping outside.

She walked over to the back door and saw someone shoveling her walkway but she knew that it wasn't Zordon. Opening the door, she could barely believe it. "Tommy?" She whispered but he heard her anyway. Turning to face her, he smiled and dropped the shovel. "You're back." She said as she rushed towards him. All he did was open his arms to catch her.

"Dana is finally convinced that I wouldn't kill you." He said as she laughed.

"I never believed that you would kill me." She said stepping back from him. "Come on, you have got to be freezing." She said grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

"I didn't plan on the snow but it worked out." He said as she closed the door and he sat down at the kitchen table.

"When did you get in?" She asked grabbing two cups and pouring the cocoa into them since it was ready. She then shut the shove off and carried both cups over to the table before sitting down.

"Last night but I wanted to wait until today to come over here and see you. I walked around town and saw what you have been up too. The bakery looks good after all that hard work." He said taking the cup she had made for him.

"It gave me something to do besides it was my fault that the bombs were dropped here anyway." She said before taking a sip.

"Kimberly, it may have been your fault but then again Zedd never acted rationally." He stated as she nodded.

"Have you heard that Rocky and Aisha are pregnant?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yea, they flew in with me." He said as she looked at him.

"They are here in Angel Grove?" She asked as he nodded. "Oh I can't wait to see them."

"You know I never thought I would see the day that you had friends besides Jason." He stated quietly.

"You don't count yourself in that?" She asked.

"Sometimes but then sometimes no, because I know that you push me away." He replied as she nodded.

"I do tend to push people away." She admitted setting her cup down. It was something that she was working on with Zordon to admit some of her inner faults.

Tommy set his cup down before placing his hands over hers. "Don't push me away." He whispered as she nodded. "I know that we haven't had the easiest of roads the past two years but what I felt for you hasn't gone away." He said standing up.

"I know." She whispered. She felt his love for her in everything that he had done up to this point except for maybe when he was brainwashed.

"The day I proposed to you, I meant it. I didn't just do it to appease Zedd." He said kneeling down in front of her before slipping a ring onto her finger.

"Oh Tommy." She whispered as she looked down at the ring before looking into his eyes.

"I know that it's probably too soon for this but I wanted you to know that I still feel the same about you." He said standing up.

"No, it's not too soon." She said standing up too. "I love you. I'm not sure how or when but I love you." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth." He whispered into her ear as her back door opened.

"So I see where Tommy slipped off too this morning." Rocky said as Tommy blushed as Kim laughed. Rocky always had bad timing.

"I didn't think that you would miss me." Tommy muttered as he released Kimberly.

"We didn't but we wanted to see Kimberly." He said as Kim smiled and walked over to Rocky and Aisha as Jason and Trini walked in behind them.

"I didn't know that Kim was having a party." Jason stated shutting the door.

"More like a reunion than a party." Kim stated hugging Aisha.

"Crane healed." Aisha said as Kim pulled back from her.

"Yes crane is healed." Kim confirmed looking around the room at everyone. She knew that she still had a long road to go but with these people by her side she could do it.

XXXX

Sunlight touched Kim's face as she watched kids play in the meadow across from the bakery. There were six little kids running around and they looked like their parents more every day. Thankfully they would never have to worry about being chosen for the Games like their parents had. They would never know that fear of being chosen to compete and have to kill people to win.

A few months after Rita's death, Dulcea had been chosen as the new President and she ruled like she was supposed to with the people of the nation. The Games that Kim and the other victors had voted for never came to be. They had come together right after Tommy and her wedding and decided to vote against the Games. She had realized that it would never bring back those lives that were lost during the first 100 Games and there was no need to punish the Capitol people because of Zedd. They were as much victims as she had been.

A memorial had been erected in each of the old arenas for the ones that had died during that year's Games. She had never realized that the arenas had been so close to the districts. Most of them were just beyond the boundary fences that no one but a brave few ever crossed. She guessed that it was one reason that Zedd had wanted her to stay inside the boundary so that she wouldn't stumble upon an old arena and found out the truth.

The arena for the 99th Games was close to Eltar since it was one of the biggest ones that had been built. No one had any clue how big it had been but a select few like Finster and Zedd. She and Tommy walked it over along with the parents, siblings, and friends of the tributes. She and Tommy split off from the group since they had their own demons to face here and didn't want to answer any questions about what it had been like to be in the arena.

They visited the cave and saw that one of her arrows was still in there like it was waiting for her to fire at another tribute. They then traveled to the starting point to look around before Kim took Tommy's hand and headed to the one place that she knew she had to see one last time. The place where Shayla had died was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and of all colors. The rest of the arena hadn't been this colorful. The sight brought tears to Kim's eyes as she pictured the day that she had placed flowers around the little girl that had died too young.

"This is her very own private memorial." Tommy whispered as Kim nodded wiping away her tears. They then walked back to the starting point for the ceremony. It was a subdued affair but she was glad about that. There didn't need to be any fan fair over this because it was a burial ground for 22 children. Once the wall was revealed, she and Tommy were the last to look at it. The list of names was a shocked to Kimberly even though she knew that list. She knew every name on that list. It started with the ones that had died within the first few minutes of the Game before ending with Goldar. Tommy and her names were listed under Goldar's as the victors.

A month later, the last memorial was finished; it was the one of the 100th Games. She hadn't realized that it was the smallest arena and also the one closest to the Capitol. She and Tommy once again walked the arena over alone as they relived each moment. The arena was thankfully not on a timer like it had been the first time they had been here.

They made their way back to the starting point for the ceremony. She saw the pedestals and the water that surrounded them and remembered the moment that she had seen all the water like it was yesterday. It was still not place for a Firebird.

Dulcea spoke about the horrors of the arena that had awaited the previous victors. As she recounted the death of each one, Kim squeezed Tommy's hand. This was harder than the other arenas but not as hard as the last one. Once the wall was unveiled, they made their way over to it. Like the others, it had a list of the dead but instead of the victor being listed at the bottom; there was a list to the right of the list of the dead. This was a list of the ones that had escaped or were captured. Beside each name, it would say whether they had escaped or been captured.

Kim ran her fingers over her name and saw the word escaped beside it before looking for Tommy's. Taking a deep breath, she ran her fingers over his name and saw captured. It was hard enough to know that he had been captured but it was harder to see it in writing because in that moment she had failed him.

"I'm alive." He whispered into her ear as she nodded. He was alive and standing tall next to her.

"We both are." She whispered back before backing away from the wall. They had no intention of ever visiting the arenas again. There wouldn't be any point since they carried the memories of those places with them.

Once they made it back to Angel Grove, they settled into their married life. Rocky and Aisha had moved into Tommy's house while Jason and Trini moved into the one that Jason had built next to his mom's house near the newly minted mine. Kim's mom and sister moved back into their old house after Kim had updated everything. It was as modern as her house now. Everything was finally settling down for which Kimberly was happy about.

The mine had finally opened back up after several months of upgrades and making sure that it was safe for everyone that worked down there. Money was coming into Angel Grove now because of the mine so it was a thankless job anymore. The workers were treated and paid well.

Shaking her head, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the children playing once again. Two of those rug rats were hers and Tommy's. One boy and one girl, they had one of each now which was perfect for her. The little girl was named Alyssa Shayla and the boy was named Nickolas Ranger. They were the best thing she had done in all her life and she was proud of them.

"You love me." Tommy whispered as she turned to face him.

"True." She said as he leaned down to brush his lips across hers.

They still had some bad days when she would wake up screaming from nightmares or he would have to sort through the pink memories but they were okay because they had each other and they would continue to heal each other.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know one last time. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story as much as I did. As you can tell if you have read the books, I changed a lot of stuff but that doesn't mean that I don't like them from the book. I love the books which is why I thought that this would be a good idea for a fanfiction story. I didn't want to copy Suzanne Collins' work so some stuff had to change but then I wanted to put my own twist to it. I would like to give a shout out at to youngatheart21; she was the one that wanted this story, probably more than I did. I will say that this has been a great journey and I loved reading all of your thoughts and comments on each chapter. If I didn't get a chance to tell you, I thank you so much.

I will say that if you haven't read the books that you should. They are really good and fast reads. You will get to see the things that I left out and what I changed.

Now I have been lots of questions of what I plan next. I will say I have a few one-shots that are waiting for a reread before they can be posted because I wrote them during a few of the mental blocks that I had during this story. I also have another story planned with Tommy and Kimberly of course. It will be a modern day one and AU. They will not be rangers. I will be posting sneak peeks on my facebook page in the coming weeks as I nail down the whole plot and get the first few chapters written. Don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story.


End file.
